


First Ally

by Lala_Sara



Category: Last Enemy (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:35:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 179,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Правда/Фантазия, Сон/Гипноз, Любовь/Зависимость. У каждой карты есть перевернутая позиция.</p><p>Тайна – первый союзник бандита.  За  предложением никому  не  говорить всегда стоят несколько целей.  Во-первых, с пошедшим на тайную встречу можно делать все, что не получается при огласке. Во-вторых, обещание хранить тайну означает  вступление человека в такие  отношения, которыми  потом можно  при случае (не при каждом) шантажировать.<br/>Владимир Войнович «Дело № 34840»</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Right To Disappear Право На Исчезновение

**Author's Note:**

> Фандом: Sherlock BBC/The Last Enemy (fusion: Stephen Ezard=>Sherlock Holmes)  
> Пэйринги: Шерлок/Джон основной, множество побочных практически всех видов, и вообще все сложно. Графика только основного пэйринга.  
> Рейтинг: NC-17.  
> Предупреждение: brainfucking (оно же жанр) (проставленный тут нон-кон тоже исключительно в мозг); знакомые персонажи могут предстать в незнакомом свете (но для того, чтобы не спойлерить, не буду говорить, кто это там неожиданно dark!), так что OOC и AU в качестве предупреждения тоже не помешают. Смерть OMC.  
> Жанр: кейс, драма. С элементами всего остального, вплоть до стеба. Но я до сих пор не знаю, как люди умудряются писать строго в одном жанре.  
> Бета и прочие буквы греческого алфавита: Мойра О’Кей.  
> Авторские замечания: С начала и до конца исключительно POV Джона (или это в предупреждения?), причем от первого лица.  
> Во время фика пострадало: несколько рассказов и повестей сэра Артура Конан-Дойля, мутировавшие в… ну, что выросло, то выросло; бесчисленное количество драбблов и мини, которые так и не появились на свет из-за того, что мозги автора были заняты этим макси – вы можете лицезреть части их тел разбросанными по нему в художественном беспорядке; кстати, о мозгах: пострадали мозги Шерлока и Джона – в пух, а также автора и беты – в прах, не говоря уже о том, сколько пострадает мозгов читателей. Не пострадал серьезно почему-то ни один Мор, хотя не от недостатка нашего коллективного желания.  
> Для фьюжна использованы на самом деле четыре вселенные: Последний Враг, Шерлок BBC, произведения Артура Конан Дойля и реальный мир. События Последнего Врага перенесены на 2005 год; из Шерлока использованы только события первого сезона и при написании были сознательно игнорированы тогда ещё спойлеры на второй; использованы имена и сюжеты из произведений сэра Артура Конан Дойля (включая те, что вошли во второй сезон); также в данном фьюжне используются реальные события, имена, факты, даже люди в целом (да простит меня Дэррен Браун). Кстати, между реальностью и этим миром были сделаны некие различия, так вот они были сделаны по большей части специально, а не от того, что не была изучена матчасть. Ну, в основном.  
> Пожалуйста, пользуйтесь для непонятных слов и выражений Гуглом, ссылок не будет :Р Мультитран, Википедия и полное собрание сочинений АКД также вам в помощь – do your research самостоятельно! Не хочу напрягать читателя кучей ненужных деталей. Если что-то от него ускользнет, так тому и быть, если он сам заметит что-то, что я считаю остроумным, - молодец.  
> Disclaimer: Все вышеперечисленное принадлежит тем, кому принадлежит, использованные персонажи и реальные люди имеют лишь отдаленное сходство с теми, с кого списывались, все описанное происходит в каком-то своем, параллельном всем этим, мире. А вот он принадлежит мне и только мне! Уа-ха-ха!  
> [Обложка](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/6/6/4/7/664729/71975123.jpg)

Шерлок Холмс не берет дел об исчезновениях людей, какими бы интересными те ни были. Он, видите ли, уважает право человека на исчезновение. И уговоры неэффективны. Нет тела – нет дела, - это принцип «единственного в мире» консультирующего детектива. Каждый раз, когда мне не удавалось уговорить Шерлока расследовать очередное дело об исчезновении (нет, Лестрад их никогда не приносил, очевидно, давно смирившись с этой прихотью социопатического гения, это я сам иногда улавливал их в новостях), мне казалось, что я кого-то подвел. Если честно, я даже не знал, кому сочувствовать больше - самим потерявшимся, или их близким. К сожалению, Шерлоку нельзя было доказать, что не все исчезнувшие сделали это по доброй воле. Любящая жена и дети? Сбежал к любовнице. Престижная работа и состояние? Отправился на поиски самого себя и смысла жизни. Пока не всплывет труп, или хотя бы не появятся требования выкупа, Шерлок не пошевелит и извилиной, не то, что пальцем. Складывалось впечатление, что он своим мнением вполне оправдывал действия той же _Janus_ _Cars_ \- организации, чья подпольная деятельность заключалась в предоставлении нуждающимся легкого перехода из одной жизни в другую (и загробная тут в виду не имелась). Той самой организации, которую во время _Большой Игры_ буквально сдал нам Мориарти, из собственных закромов, к сожалению, не сильно обедневших от этого. Единственные, чьё право потеряться Шерлок всё-таки не жаловал – это дети. Но даже детей он считал достаточно самостоятельными для таких решений уже с десяти лет, прям как наше дорогое Правительство. Возможно, это семейное. Некоторые, знаете, судят по себе. Несмотря на то, что ворчат, какие все вокруг идиоты. Впрочем, я не знал, хотя смело предполагал, каковы были Холмсы в детстве.

Да, я был не в самом лучшем расположении духа за завтраком. Мне снилось, что я потерялся в пустыне, с истекающим кровью солдатом, которому я не мог помочь, так как в аптечке кончились лекарства, кровь никак не останавливалась, а нас всё не спешили спасать. На самом деле, единственное, что я помнил, проснувшись - это звук статики в молчавшей рации и ощущение беспомощности, но остальное было не трудно додумать – подобный сон мне снился не впервые.

Поэтому-то я (дураки же не учатся на своих ошибках) и попытался снова уговорить Шерлока расследовать дело об исчезновении, прекрасно зная, как он к этому отнесется. Чего в этом поступке было больше – моего сочувствия к пропавшему и его семье, или элементарного желания выплеснуть негатив, я не знаю.

\- Джон, я не понимаю, это же ты всегда разглагольствуешь о праве на личную жизнь, - нахмурился Холмс, кроша тост на криминальную колонку _Таймс_.

\- Если бы это был я, - в голове всё ещё звучал белый шум статики, а под веками перекатывалась песчаная поземка, – если бы _я_ исчез, Шерлок? Ты тоже не стал бы меня искать?

\- Если бы ты _сам_ хотел исчезнуть… Нет, я не стал бы тебя искать, - вырвал у меня газету Шерлок, заглушая её шуршанием скрип своих зубов. – Ну, я так и думал – нет никаких оснований считать, что этого… Джона Хёксфорда похитили.

Он в раздражении пролистал газету дальше. На _Daily_ _Mail_ была подписана миссис Хадсон, и этот таблоид оказался в моих руках совершенно случайно. Я был преданным читателем _The_ _Guardian_ , Холмс, разумеется, предпочитал _The_ _Times_ и _Daily_ _Telegraph_. Таблоиды вроде _Daily_ _Express_ и _Daily_ _Mail_ приходили к нашей домохозяйке.

\- У тебя опять был кошмар, - констатировал Шерлок, ничуть меня не впечатлив – человек, который с утра пораньше срывает злость на своем в кои-то веки ни в чем не провинившемся соседе, вполне очевидно не слишком хорошо спал.

\- И? – передернул я плечами.

\- Возможно, с этим, наконец, что-то нужно делать.

\- Интересно, что с этим вообще можно сделать, - проворчал я себе под нос, заканчивая с завтраком.

Вечером того же дня после ужина в наш дом, с папкой под мышкой и неизменным зонтиком, вторгся Майкрофт Холмс. Явно не светский визит (да, бывали и такие), - вычислил я по наличию папки. Значит, опять дело государственной важности, и нам с Шерлоком придется изображать Джеймсов Бондов. Интересно, когда с меня возьмут подписку о неразглашении? Вот уже седьмое дело от Майкрофта, а я до сих пор не связан никакими обязательствами. С одной стороны, подобное доверие мне льстило, но отсутствие должного порядка, в то же время, смущало.

Когда-то я прямо спросил Шерлока, чем всё-таки занимается его старший брат, и он ответил, слегка язвительно:

\- Он, также как и я, консультант. Только если я консультирую Скотланд-Ярд, он консультирует кое-кого повыше.

\- Консультирующий политик, такой же единственный в мире, как и ты? – рассмеялся я тогда.

\- И не только политик. Консультирующий шпион, - рассмеялся со мной Шерлок.

\- Консультирующее правительство, - не унимался я.

\- Добрый вечер, Шерлок. Джон, - сейчас улыбался одними губами тот, кому мы тогда присвоили титул «Консультирующее Правительство».

Зонт-трость простукал в гостиную, и эти два кошака, сев друг напротив друга, начали играть в традиционные гляделки. Только утробных завываний, сопровождающих противостояние настоящих котов, не хватало - Шерлок не взял обычную в таких случаях скрипку, после того, как принял из рук Майкрофта папку и просмотрел её за пять минут.

\- Почему твои люди не занимаются этим? – наконец, скривив губы, произнес Шерлок.

\- Расследование в России должно пройти абсолютно неофициально.

\- В России? – скривился уже я. Покидать страну в мои ближайшие планы не входило. Впрочем, я и планы – дешевое развлечение для Бога. Я привык.

\- Можно подумать, у тебя нет для этого специальных людей, - фыркнул Шерлок.

\- Есть, но их слишком мало. Случай единичный, и мне не хотелось бы отрывать их от более срочной работы. Это всего лишь проверка, Шерлок. Я бы предпочел поручить это дело тебе, но сейчас, чем им, но когда, или если статистика увеличится.

\- Низложение Российской мафии ты считаешь «всего лишь проверкой»?

\- Мафия? Российская? – мне вдруг подумалось, что кошмар сегодня был в руку. Только вместо песка должен быть снег. Что там делают российские мафиози со своими врагами? Итальянские закатывают ноги в цемент и топят, а российские? Наверняка не обходится без «оставляют в снежной пустыне умирать».

\- Это всего лишь разведка, никто тебя не просит их «низлагать», не пугай Джона, Шерлок, - укоризненно поцокал языком старший Холмс.

\- Для тебя «мистер Ватсон»! – возмутился фамильярностью брата младший.

\- Какие мы ревнивые, - промурлыкал Майкрофт, прикрывая глаза. – Кстати, ты сейчас попросил называть «мистером Ватсоном» Джона или самого себя?

\- Клянусь, ещё одна матримониальная шутка в наш адрес… - возмутился уже я.

\- И? – проиграл Шерлок в гляделки брату, чтобы с любопытством посмотреть на меня. Майкрофт чуть ли не заурчал триумфально, устраиваясь в кресле удобней.

\- Ничего… - неожиданно смутился я. – Просто… Я думал, ты женат на своей работе, - ляпнул я первое, что пришло в голову.

\- К сожалению, узаконить подобные браки ещё сложней, чем однополые, поэтому, боюсь, Шерлоку придется довольствоваться…

\- Ну всё, с меня хватит! – прервал я старшего Холмса и вышел из комнаты.

\- И кто его пугает? – упрек в голосе Шерлока был чересчур явным, чтобы быть настоящим.

Разумеется, я понял, что этим двоим просто нужно было пошептаться без свидетелей, а будучи теми, кто они есть, они считают способ выпроводить меня вежливой просьбой слишком скучным, поэтому мне вот уже который раз приходится им вот так подыгрывать.

\- Ну, мне паковать шубы и ушанки? – спросил я младшего Холмса, когда за старшим закрылась дверь.

\- Осталось только найти официальное дело в России, - открывая ноутбук, ответил Шерлок.

\- А?

\- Ну, не думаю, что мы сойдем за туристов, Джон.

\- А, - дошло до меня. - Дело же «абсолютно неофициальное». Значит, спать ты сегодня не будешь? – больше констатировал, чем спросил я. Шерлок только что-то буркнул утвердительное.

\- Джон, - окликнул он меня, когда я, убедившись, что от ноутбука его сейчас ничем не оттащишь, пошёл в свою комнату.

\- Да?

\- Я могу съездить и без тебя, если…

\- Нет, медведи на улицах меня не пугают, и мороз тоже, - усмехнулся я. – К тому же, если дело и вправду опасное…

\- Конечно, прости, я и не помышлял отнимать у тебя твою дозу адреналина, - фыркнул Холмс.

\- Можно подумать, дело в этом, - проворчал я себе под нос, поднимаясь к себе.

\- Я нашёл дело, мы вылетаем в полдень, - проснулся я от привычного «будильника» с низким приятным голосом, – Шерлок никогда не стеснялся будить меня, врываясь в мою спальню. Кошмар, всё тот же, посетил меня где-то в середине ночи, но мне удалось потом заснуть, или, скорее, в изнеможении отрубиться, поэтому я относительно хорошо выспался и находился в опять-таки относительном благодушии.

\- М… - попробовал я сказать что-то, но Шерлок меня перебил.

\- В Москве на ближайшие три дня обещают днем не ниже -15, так что ушанки отменяются. Но свитера упакуй все.

\- Мои тебе малы, - повернулся я на другой бок.

\- Это не заставит меня купить себе собственный, Джон, - донеслось уже с лестницы.

От одной перспективы одевать парку вместо легкой куртки у меня свело в животе, мне всегда чудился под ней «жилет смертника», но деваться было некуда. Неизвестно, на какое время затянется это дело, трёх дней может не хватить, а гулять в двадцатиградусный мороз по улице в куртке, даже со всеми моими свитерами под ней, было бы не слишком разумно. По хорошему, на Шерлока нужно бы ещё и шапку надеть, мне хватило его прошлогоднего отита, но эта миссия была из разряда невыполнимых. Единственные эксперименты, которые он ненавидел – это эксперименты с его одеждой. Это уже не социопатия, это уже обсессия. (Да, я провел свое исследование. Скоро я запросто смогу повысить свою квалификацию доктора ещё и в области психологии.) Не спорю, ансамбль подобран великолепно, и вообще-то я сам не слишком большой экспериментатор в этом отношении, и уж тем более не модник. Но понять то, как простая мысль о смене одежды или добавлении других элементов в этот самый «ансамбль» приводит Шерлока в ступор, я не в состоянии. Менял он разве что рубашки, всё остальное у него было неизменным, мороз там или жара…

Собранный с вечера походный чемодан приземлился рядом с сумкой Шерлока у порога.

\- Ты предупредил Лестрада, что нас не будет? – спросил я спину, уже облаченную в неизменное пальто. Шерлок смотрел в окно, явно что-то обдумывая.

\- М?

\- Лестрад, ты же его предупредил?

\- Зачем?

\- Он будет волноваться…

\- Волноваться? – Шерлок фыркнул. - Он знает.

\- Хорошо. Знаешь, все считают, что у тебя нет друзей, ну, кроме меня… в обоих смыслах - я друг, и я не считаю… Но вот к примеру Грегори… - я хмыкнул. – Он ведь твой друг. Он волнуется. Потому что друзья имеют свойство волноваться.

Иногда Шерлоку стоило напоминать о таких вещах, так как социопаты не видят простых эмоциональных связей. Особенно если они завуалированы понятными им деловыми отношениями. Стоило бы, конечно, поговорить о себе, но про Лестрада тоже было неплохо для начала.

\- Лестрад, да… - неожиданно не стал возражать данный социопат. – Он практически семья, - кивнул он.

\- Семья? Эм… Когда ты говоришь «семья»… Это же вроде того, как череп – твой «друг»?

\- Да нет, можно сказать, формально… Ты хочешь сказать, что не заметил? – он повернулся и наклонил голову, рассматривая меня.

\- Чего? – смутился я.

\- Нет, ничего, - усмехнулся он.

\- Ты опять что-то не договариваешь, - нахмурился я, поняв только то, что ничего не понял. – Шерлок, я бы всё-таки хотел надеяться, что я тоже твой друг, но, в то время как я для тебя – открытая книга, ты ничего не рассказываешь мне… - о черт, это прозвучало как бабское выяснение отношений. Я провел ладонью по лицу. Немного помогло.

\- Ну, к примеру, почему вы с братом так… не ладите? – переключился на конкретику я, вспомнив вчерашнее, хотя моё определение этих отношений оставляло желать лучшего. «Не ладите» - это все, на что я способен?

\- Я не думаю, что тебя заведет мой рассказ о том, как и за что я не люблю Майка… - Шерлок подошёл ко мне близко-близко и очень внимательно вгляделся в глаза, как будто выискивая признаки того, что меня и впрямь могут завести такие разговоры. Боже мой, он что, и, правда, употребил слово «завести»? В каком смысле – в техническом? Я представил в себе пружину. Да, она определенно там есть, и Шерлок периодически её накручивал. В этом, что ли, смысле?

\- Хитроу ждёт, - резко вырвал он себя из моего личного пространства и, схватив свою сумку, вылетел на улицу.

\- И именно поэтому ты со мной и разговариваешь, - усмехнулся Шерлок уже в такси.

\- Что?

\- Потому что диалог со мной – как минное поле, - озвучил он сравнение, которое я пытался придумать. Да, разговаривая с Шерлоком, никогда не знаешь, когда тебя разорвёт на клочки. Недаром анаграмма от _Sherlock_ _Holmes_ была _More_ _Shell_ _Shock_. Абсолютно точное определение. Одно время я его так про себя и звал – Шелшок. Шелшок Моор. Замечательное имя для комиксов. Когда-нибудь я нарисую по своим рассказам с блога комикс, «ShellshockMoreTheDarkKnight: AdventuresofNon-HeroandhissidekickNon-Date». А дома их будет ждать верная Не-Домохозяйка.

\- Я не хочу разговаривать _с тобой_ , я хочу, чтобы _ты_ со мной разговаривал, - опять проворчал я про себя, вздыхая.

В самолете Шерлок дал мне папку, которую принес Майкрофт. И тогда я увидел уже знакомое имя Джона Хёксфорда. Пропал 20го февраля из Лондона, обнаружен, о чем в газете не сообщалось, 22го на вокзале Ливерпуля с атипичной потерей памяти. И далее полная папка аналогичных случаев из России.

Атипичность потери памяти выражалась в том, что, при незатронутых общих знаниях о мире и профессиональных способностях, личная, биографическая память была полностью стерта. И никаких следов травмы, физической и психологической. Из всех ста с лишним случаев в России наблюдалось частичное восстановление памяти, но сценарий «вспомнить всё» никому так и не удался. Также по отрывочным воспоминаниям о собственно актах похищения и жизни после, можно было судить о том, что действовала какая-то преступная организация, или организации, использовавшие похищенных в своих целях. На мой взгляд этим надо было заинтересоваться не только потому, что в Англии произошло что-то подобное… Впрочем, возможно, именно поэтому мы сейчас летим в Москву, а не едем в Ливерпуль.

\- Это чудовищно. Почему разведка до сих пор не… Куда смотрят службы России? – вопросов было много, но я осознавал, что они в основном риторические.

Шерлок покопался в папке, которая всё ещё находилась на моих коленях, выудил один лист и положил его сверху.

\- Они осведомлены, как видишь, - объяснил он свои действия.

Я вчитался в лист внимательней. 2003 год, из закрытого города Железногорска пропал физик-ядерщик Сергей Подойницын. В 2005 вернулся со всё той же атипичной потерей памяти. С тех пор секретные службы засекретили и дело, и, как говорится, тело.

Ну да, пока что-то не будет касаться лично их… Ох уж эти политики-шпионы-правительство… Значит, чтобы заинтересоваться этим делом, нужна была жертва на своей территории? Что-то мне это напоминает…

\- Но ведь дело не в жертвах, - озвучил я внезапно ужаснувшую меня мысль. – Не в этой сотне людей…

\- Их гораздо больше. Никто не ведет учет тех же бомжей, да и психиатрические учреждения не часто жаждут помочь подобным людям. Им проще держать их у себя без вопросов, чем искать им их прошлое. Сколько аналогичных жертв на улицах и в психушках, неизвестно. В этой стране ежегодно пропадает по 77 тысяч, не находятся 8, ни живыми, ни мертвыми.

\- Надо же, тебя это возмущает. Как же твое любимое «право на исчезновение»?

\- О, дурное влияние Майкрофта, эта лекция вполне в его духе. Но не обольщайся, я возмущаюсь по большей части разгильдяйством внутренних сил России, нежели самим фактом пропаж. Человек имеет право не только на исчезновение, но и на потерю памяти. Нет, разумеется, не в этих случаях, они очевидно насильственные. Кое-какие из них…

\- Так всё-таки дело не в самих жертвах? – вернулся я к поразившей меня мысли. – Психотропное оружие?

\- Одна из версий.

\- Одна из версий? А какие тут могут быть ещё версии?

\- Несколько. Но я, прости, не буду их озвучивать.

\- Ты только представь, если можно будет стереть личности у населения целых городов… армий… Армий, Шерлок! Если ты не помнишь, где твоя Родина, твоя семья, ты спокойно пойдешь воевать против них. Это… - я потонул в жутких картинах.

\- Армия зомби. Их так называют, «русские зомби».

\- Только Россия? Почему?

\- Подозреваю, именно из-за разгильдяйства местных властей. Хотя могут быть другие причины, мне хотелось бы их узнать. Да, кстати, - Шерлок извлек из кармана сложенный вчетверо лист и протянул мне. – Наше официальное дело.

На бумажке был адрес некоей Марии Южаниной.

\- Исчезновение её… близкого друга, - пояснил Холмс, слегка запнувшись на определении.

\- Думаешь, его тоже похитили, как и предыдущих? – спросил я. Холмс вполне мог найти во множестве дел об исчезновениях нужное. И расследовать его по горячим следам.

\- Это будешь выяснять ты.

\- Что?

\- Я пойду в Институт имени Сербского, где держат большинство жертв, ты – по указанному адресу.

\- Но…

\- Что?

\- Ты серьезно решил доверить это мне?

\- Уверен, ты быстро разберешься. У меня на это ушло пять минут разговора с пострадавшей в онлайне. И то большую часть времени заняли попытки добиться нужных ответов – бедняжка немного не в себе.

\- Представляю… Так… Шерлок, ты уже знаешь разгадку? Тогда какой смысл?

\- В деле-прикрытии есть только один смысл – прикрытие.

\- Ладно, - усмехнулся я. – Разгадку ты, конечно, мне не скажешь? Но это не связано с нашим основным делом, иначе ты бы не упустил случая расследовать свежее дело с момента его возникновения. Но и не настолько просто, как поменявший объект поклонения поклонник, так как это слишком очевидно, это ответ по умолчанию. Хорошо. Вызов принят.

\- Шерлок?.. – догадался я уже по дороге из аэропорта в отель. – Ты ведь поручил мне это дело, чтобы я понял, за что ты не любишь подобные, и раз и навсегда заткнулся о них? - Видимо, он решил, что прошлого раза с Фрэнки Кэрфакс мне не хватило. Ещё бы, тогда ведь был прав я. Иногда людей действительно похищают, против их воли, надо же.

\- Блестящая дедукция, Джон, - почти без сарказма сказал Холмс.

Ну да, иногда Шерлок меня «учил». Со вздохом уступал мне, чтобы я на практике понял, что он не просто капризничает, что все его привычки и убеждения имеют под собой крепкую почву. Объяснять он не любил, возможно, потому, что я был слишком глупым для его объяснений. Каждый раз ссориться из-за того, что я не соглашался с ним, как доктор, или как человек, нам обоим не нравилось. После того, как я расстался полгода назад с Сарой, у меня были все шансы стать алкоголиком, так как уйти из дома после таких ссор я мог только в паб или к Гарри, что было равнозначно по количеству доступного алкоголя. К счастью, Шерлок придумал способ прекращать ссоры по самым частым поводам с помощью наглядной демонстрации.

Первой была проблема с его «диетой». «Процесс пищеварения отвлекает от мыслительного», - его объяснение было для меня бессмысленным. Я-доктор не мог смириться с ним. Шерлок уступил. Он поел при мне во время одного напряженного дела. Только чтобы исторгнуть весь ужин во время засады, в каком-то переулке. Мало того, он к тому же долго не мог есть даже после завершения дела. Он не сказал мне «Ну я же говорил», по крайней мере, не словами. Больше я не заикался о еде во время дел. На самом деле, во время работы Шерлок находится в состоянии такого напряжения и возбуждения, что весь его организм переживает сильный стресс. Я долго наблюдал и выяснил, что у моего соседа бывает три состояния организма. Первое - напряженное, которое наступает во время усиленной деятельности, как умственной, так и физической, во время которых его внутренние органы не могут работать в нормальном режиме, включая мозг. Шерлок пытался, также по моему настоянию, спать во время дела, также с довольно печальными последствиями - заснуть он так и не заснул, но после того, как у него кончились мысли по делу, а добывание новой информации ему было запрещено, он впал в тревожное состояние, и его мозг не только не отдохнул во время вынужденного безделья, но, наоборот, был измучен настолько, что отказывался работать. Всю оставшуюся часть расследования по Шерлоку было видно, сколько он не спал (хотя обычно, когда он работает без прерываний, он остается в активном состоянии гораздо дольше). При всём при этом эта стадия активности сопровождалась периодическим впрыскиванием эндорфинов во время «эврик», которые и позволяли организму этот стрессовый период пережить. Вторым состоянием было расслабление. Оно наступало после удачно завершенного дела. Организм приходил в норму, появлялся аппетит, Шерлок ел, спал, в общем, баловал организм. До тех пор, пока в мозгу не кончался эндорфин, впрыснутый туда во время дела. Тогда начиналась стадия третья – скука. Нет, не так. СКУ-У-У-УКА. Мозг снова устраивал организму стресс, психосоматически третируя его. Я очень хорошо успел познакомиться с тем, что такое психосоматика, на собственном опыте. К сожалению, у Шерлока имелось от его собственных психосоматических проблем такое же лекарство, каким он вылечил меня, то есть бегание по крышам, реальным и воображаемым. Но так как эндорфины во время затишья не вырабатывались, Шерлок заменял их единственным топливом для организма, которое могло также поддерживать его – адреналином. Без адреналина у него наступала депрессия. Также не забываем, что адреналин присутствовал и в первой стадии. Шерлок во время пиков напоминал тяжелого алкоголика, который способен питаться одним алкоголем. Шерлок способен питаться одним адреналином. Вот только в алкоголе есть какие-то калории, в адреналине – нет. Сошлись на том, что во время пиков Шерлок потребляет легкоусвояемые «батарейки», не вызывающие отторжения. Молоко, яйца, сахар, шоколад. Вместо фруктов и овощей пришлось найти оптимальный комплекс витаминов и минералов. Я всё ещё опасался за его пищеварительную систему, которая уверенно забывала, как работать, поэтому последнее время заменил молоко на кефир и йогурт, для лучшей наполняемости желудка. Шерлок, правда, к ним так и не привык, каждый раз морщась, для его вкуса это было просто прокисшее молоко. После моего ухода с работы Холмс уже полгода оставался моим единственным пациентом, так что нет ничего удивительного, что теперь к своему резюме я могу прибавить ещё и «диетолог».

Что же насчет самой причины подобных симптомов, то у Шерлока наблюдалось, похоже, биполярное аффективное расстройство, причем довольно высокого уровня, хоть и с кратким периодом гармонии. Единственное «но» - стадии не были случайными, они определялись вполне объективными причинами – наличием пищи для ума. Поэтому как клиническое состояние это не рассматривалось. Но всё равно мне пришлось изучить этот синдром - клиническое, не клиническое, а симптомы те же. Я уже говорил, что с Шерлоком я смогу в скором времени стать ещё и психопатологом? Да, Шерлок - живое собрание психопатологий. Ещё у меня была теория насчет того, почему все считают его холодным и неэмоциональным, хотя это далеко не так. Он, наоборот, излишне эмоционален, и длина волны высоких амплитуд его настроений подчас настолько мала, что он, как те пациенты в “ _Awakenings_ ”, находился в параличе, но в своем, эмоциональном. И мне ещё предстояло найти для него его собственную _L-_ _Dopa_.

Итак, я-доктор уже убедился в том, что Шерлок не просто так живет в том ритме, в каком живет. Теперь черед меня-человека убедиться в том, что, по крайней мере, одна из его «причуд» может быть не совсем лишена оснований. Хотя, - пообещал я себе, - какой бы ни была разгадка, я не обязан сводить всё к статистике. В конце концов, то дело, которое мы взяли у Майкрофта, уже является исключением. И даже он сам это понимает, раз взялся за него.

\- Не бойся, в _НИИ Психотехнологий_ я без тебя не пойду, там может быть опасно, - успокоил меня Шерлок в нашем номере гостиницы, после ланча. - Но с профессором Кекелидзе мне нужно переговорить наедине.

В Москве днем была такая же температура, как у нас ночью, то есть как раз та температура, к которой мы, можно сказать, привыкли, поэтому я больше не упоминал тему одежды. Хватало и мехового воротника, который Шерлок пристегивал к своему пальто в таких случаях. Но всё-таки что-то беспокоило меня. Я вообще не любил разделяться с Холмсом, хотя понимал разумность такого подхода. В незнакомом месте моё беспокойство было настолько сильным, что Шерлок его заметил, судя по ободряющему похлопыванию по спине.

\- Ты не забудь, что у меня здесь нет оружия, - напомнил я ему. - Не ставь нас под пули своими действиями. Майкрофт сказал – только рекогносцировка. Будь осторожен. Мне не хватало потом найти тебя в какой-нибудь психушке в диагнозом атипичная амнезия.

Мой личный социопат только криво улыбнулся:

\- Достать оружие в России – не проблема.

Мне ничего не оставалось, как тяжело вздохнуть и, выйдя из отеля, разойтись с ним в разные стороны, надеясь, что он не пошёл прямиком к подпольным торговцам оружием.

Мария Южанина оказалась молодой симпатичной девушкой лет шестнадцати, хотя что-то выдавало в ней «ботаника». Нет, не очки – очков у неё не было, хотя, кажется, она носила контактные линзы. Возможно, уже намечавшийся шейный сколиоз, выработанный сидением за компьютером.

\- Мистер Холмс?

\- Нет, простите, Шерлок не смог… кхрм… Я его коллега, Джон Ватсон. Прошу вас, расскажите мне всё так, как рассказывали ему, с самого начала.

В её глазах проскользнула легкая обида. Я почувствовал себя неловко, а потом разозлился на Шерлока и на себя. На Шерлока - за то, что он, зная разгадку, послал меня сюда без ответов, которые могут облегчить боль этой девушки, а на себя - за то, что не подумал об этом сразу, проклятое тщеславие: «Вызов принят!» Тьфу.

\- Мне посоветовал мистера Холмса кто-то из онлайновых друзей, поэтому я оставила описание моей проблемы на «Науке дедукции», - девушка говорила на хорошем английском, хоть и с легким акцентом. - Прошло уже два месяца, и я не ожидала… Скажите, только честно, у меня есть шанс?

\- Можете не волноваться, Шерлок Холмс - самый лучший сыщик Англии, а возможно, и мира, - слегка прихвастнул я, уверенный в том, что хваленый сыщик уже разгадал дело, а значит, стоит хотя бы заверить бедную девушку в том, что всё будет хорошо.

\- Вы уже знаете, что я разыскиваю человека, не зная о нем почти ничего. Разумеется, из-за этого смысла идти в милицию нет никакого. Но я боюсь, что с ним что-то случилось. Ладно, признаюсь –я боюсь, что это я сама виновата в том, что он пропал. Прошло уже почти три месяца, он не мог так надолго пропасть, даже если бы сердился на меня. Я кажусь вам сентиментальной дурочкой? – Я отрицательно мотнул головой. – Да не стесняйтесь. Я знаю, что именно такое впечатление и произвожу. Но мистер Холмс со вниманием меня выслушал… Меня ещё никто не принимал всерьез по этому поводу, все считают, что он меня просто «поматросил и бросил». В общем, встретила я его почти год назад. Вы… Вы знаете « _Баффи»_ , сериал? – Я неуверенно кивнул. То, что ты - гик со стажем, сложно признаваться солидному врачу и ветерану, – Вот он такой же, как Ангел. Мне кажется, что практически во всем, что меня больше всего и беспокоит. Нет, я, разумеется, не верю в существование вампиров, но темная сторона, знаете… Люди могут быть не меньшими монстрами, чем вампиры.- Я понимающе кивнул. – В общем, появился он в моей жизни так же загадочно, как Ангел в жизни Баффи. Таинственный незнакомец, который следит за тобой… Первый раз было страшно – я думала, он хочет на меня напасть или что… Испугалась. Но после именно он отогнал на самом деле напавших, вернее, больше напугавших меня. Я даже не успела поблагодарить – он исчез. Но на следующий вечер снова следил за мной. Так я поняла, что он – мой ангел-хранитель. Ну и просто – Ангел. Наконец, мы всё-таки заговорили друг с другом. У нас нашлись общие интересы и вообще… И главное, что сейчас очень редко – он был идеальным джентльменом. В общем, мы подружились.

\- Простите, что перебиваю, но где именно и при каких обстоятельствах вы всё-таки познакомились и как потом встречались? – Мария создала увлекательный эмоциональный образ своих отношений с таинственным «Ангелом», но Шерлок бы сейчас задал именно этот вопрос.

\- О… Простите, я увлеклась. Первый раз я увидела его в клубе. По сути, это был мой первый по-настоящему крупный «выход в свет». У нас в доме строгие порядки, мать с отчимом держали меня в ежовых рукавицах, поэтому это был такой прорыв. Хотя на самом деле меня всё это не увлекает, я лучше сериал дома посмотрю, но дело было в самом запрете, я не умею бунтовать, никогда не ослушивалась родителей, но неприятное ощущение, что у меня что-то отнимают, оставалось. Поэтому, когда мне, наконец, после долгих дебатов разрешили пойти со знакомыми в клуб, это было прецедентом для меня. Я буквально отрывалась, хотя во вкус так и не вошла. Второй раз я пошла чисто из упрямства, типа отгулять за все предыдущие годы. Разумеется, тогда и нарвалась на тех хулиганов, которых отогнал Ангел. Но если бы не он, я бы больше не пошла, если уж честно. Сначала хотела отблагодарить, а когда, наконец, набралась смелости, чтобы сказать ему спасибо…

\- В каком клубе? – опять напомнил о деталях я.

\- Ой, простите. Встретились мы в клубе Ангелов. Да, это сводится все к тому же. На самом деле было три повода назвать его Ангелом – он выступил в качестве моего ангела-хранителя, был похож на Ангела из «Баффи» и встретились мы в клубе Ангелов.

\- Так это вы его так назвали? В смысле, Ангелом.

\- Да.

\- А он сам как-нибудь представлялся?

\- Нет… После того, как он пропал, я долго себя изводила по этому поводу – почему я не узнала, как его зовут на самом деле?

\- Он знал о том, что вы его так называете?

\- В смысле?

\- Ну, вы звали его так за глаза, или в лицо?

\- О, боже, ну сначала за глаза, но когда мы познакомились… Надо было дождаться, пока он скажет своё имя, а я… Даже если бы он назвался ненастоящим, возможно, это что-то бы дало, а так – я не знаю о нем ничего, кроме прозвища, которое сама же ему дала… Дура.

\- И дальше вы продолжали встречаться в том же клубе?

\- Да, обычно забивались в какой-нибудь удобный угол, подальше от обслуживающего персонала, и тянули по одному коктейлю за вечер. Мы оба не настолько богатые, вход там дешевый, но всё остальное жутко дорогое.

\- Значит, вы в курсе его финансового положения…

\- Ну, он всегда за меня платил, но не стеснялся того, что не может себе многого позволить, не рисовался, как другие, знаете, когда хотят произвести впечатление на девушку. Это мне в нем тоже нравилось.

\- Он говорил что-нибудь про свою работу, занятия, профессию, может, хобби?

\- «Баффи» он смотрел, если что, - девушка грустно улыбнулась. – Как вы уже поняли, я большой фанат, и в доме все в курсе, и не просто в курсе, со мной иначе разговаривать не получается, ну вы уже поняли…

\- Но ничего о работе или профессии?

\- Нет, боюсь, он ничего не говорил.

\- Когда он отгонял хулиганов, это было какое-то боевое искусство?

\- Выглядело так.

\- Это может быть частью его профессии. Тем более, вы говорили о «темной стороне»?

\- Я так поняла, что он не может говорить о том, чем занимается, да и о своей жизни в принципе. Конечно, он не секретный агент какой-нибудь, в России мы в такое не верим, мы верим в другое – в мафию, к примеру. Но если он и бандит, то очень интеллигентный. И не только в плане интеллекта, я уже говорила – он очень… Он настоящий джентльмен.

\- Расскажите, при каких обстоятельствах он пропал.

\- Ну, буквально, как и Ангел… Понимаете… Мы в первый раз… - Девушке было явно неловко поднимать эту тему. - В общем… Сделали это… И после этого… Он пропал. Его телефон не отвечал – до сих пор не отвечает. Кстати, вот номер, - она дала измятую бумажку с цифрами. – Я уже дала мистеру Холмсу этот номер, он обещал, что попытается… но на всякий случай… Хотя я не знаю, что можно сделать.

Этого не знал и я, но бумажку взял, Шерлок может и не такое.

\- Все, кто об этом знает, надо мной смеются – мол, он добился своего и слинял, как все мужики. Но я-то знаю, что это не… Не такой он, и… целый год? Понимаете? Мы встречались почти целый год. Как-то… не слишком ли для одной ночи? Иногда я думаю, что я что-то не так сделала. Может, это как раз он понял - что я такая как все, и разочаровался во мне. Это ведь я сделала первый шаг, он был настолько робким… Может, наоборот, испугался того, что я девушка… Была… Не знаю. Не понимаю. Но он был последнее время нервным, думаю, это связано с его «деятельностью». Может, это действительно какие-то бандитские разборки… Я обзвонила все больницы и морги. Не так-то легко, между прочим, в кино всегда говорят – я, мол, обзвонил все больницы и морги… Попробовали бы они реально сделать это в России. Ещё и не зная имени. В общем, когда со мной всё-таки разговаривали, я давала описание, и посетила всех больных, подходящих под его описание. И один труп. Но чаще всего меня просто посылали. Поэтому я не могу сказать твердо, что он не погиб и не попал в больницу. Тогда я и написала мистеру Холмсу. Скорее, от отчаяния.

\- Не могли бы вы дать его описание мне?

\- Лучше, у меня есть его рисунок. Я не говорила? Я учусь на худграфе. Я рисовала его по памяти. Все рисунки, которые я набросала с натуры – он их у меня выклянчил. Почему я ещё думаю, что у него что-то не так… Я себя, конечно, успокаиваю, думая, что не во мне дело… Это неправильно, надеяться на то, что он попал в неприятности, а не просто от меня сбежал?

\- Это нормально, вам хочется думать, что он вас не предал, - успокоил я её, разглядывая на карандашном рисунке мужчину лет сорока с крупными чертами лица. Волосы и глаза были выделены коричневой пастелью.

\- Фотографироваться он тоже не любил. У меня есть одна фотка, но она гораздо хуже рисунка, - она показала экран своего мобильника. На фотографии и действительно было очень смазанное лицо – возможно, увидев, что его снимают, «Ангел» намеренно дернулся в сторону. - Он отшучивался, что на фотографиях, как любой вампир, не проявляется.

\- Можно мне немного осмотреться? – мне просто надо было подумать, я не ожидал ничего найти в квартире Марии. – Он здесь никогда не был, не так ли?

\- Нет, не был.

\- Вы живете с матерью и отчимом, я так понял? – удивился я отсутствию семейной фотографии. То есть отсутствию на ней отчима. Мужчин на фотографиях вообще не было.

\- До недавнего времени. Яша… то есть мой отчим… В общем, мать подала на развод. Так и не поняла, что у них вышло, скандал был страшный, но мне было не до того – как раз пропал Ангел. Вроде бы Яша матери изменил, но она была зла только на него. Обычно, знаете, если изменяют, то достается обеим сторонам, помню, когда она разводилась с отцом – мать все косточки всем его пассиям промыла - и имеющимся тогда, и давно уже забытым. А тут… И я сейчас жалею, что не поговорила ни с одним из них тогда, не выяснила, что произошло. А сейчас уже поздно – отчим куда-то уехал и не оставил координат, а мать… Я пробовала, но она только губы поджимает. И… Мне кажется, она начала меня ненавидеть. За что? Было бы ещё понятно, если бы у меня была замечательная личная жизнь, чему было бы завидовать, но я сама в таком же положении… Не в таком же… Надеюсь, не в таком.

\- В ваших с «Ангелом» встречах были какие-то перерывы раньше?

\- Да, но он всегда звонил, скидывал смски. Вообще у нас скорее было наоборот, мы очень редко встречались, но иногда встречались чаще – когда мать или отчим уезжали в командировку. Но однажды, когда они вдвоем уехали в отпуск, он и вовсе почти пропал, пара смсок за неделю. Я-то как раз обрадовалась – думала привести его сюда…

У меня мелькнула дурацкая мысль. Потому что ситуация тогда была бы идиотской. Но Шерлок уже разгадал дело, значит «Ангел» не какой-то неизвестный благородный бандит, которого невозможно найти, он где-то тут, под носом. Но настолько буквально? Насколько эта девушка близорука?

\- Вы что-нибудь ещё рассказывали Шер… мистеру Холмсу?

\- Нет.

\- А про развод вашей матери?

\- Да, конечно.

У вас есть фотографии отчима?

\- Да, на сотовом должно было что-то остаться, мама же всё у себя подчистила. Она даже от моего отца так тщательно не избавлялась. Вот.

Я уставился на экран поданного мне телефона, с которого на меня смотрело лицо, почти идентичное уже видимому мною рисунку. Только это был голубоглазый блондин. Я чуть было не спросил Марию, не находит ли она сходства, но прикусил язык.

\- А, да, вижу, вы тоже заметили сходство, - заметила моё смятение девушка сама. – В отрочестве я была влюблена, совсем по-детски, в Яшу, - усмехнулась она. – Неудивительно, что я нашла похожего на него мужчину. На самом деле похожи они только в неподвижном состоянии. Разная мимика, голос, я уже не говорю про цвет глаз и волос. Я сама заметила сходство только после того, как посмотрела на рисунок через неделю после того, как нарисовала его – когда картинка перестал быть такой «живой» для меня, если вы понимаете, о чем я. Когда сравниваешь их вживую, они такие разные.

\- А вы имели возможность сравнить их вживую? И вообще, видел его кто-то из ваших родственников и близких друзей? Может, они могли бы дать мне дополнительную информацию, - попытался я осторожно выяснить, не встречались ли «Ангел» и её отчим.

\- У меня, в общем-то, нет в оффлайне настоящих близких друзей, знакомые его, конечно, видели, в клубе. Мать его видела, в самом начале, когда провожала меня до клуба в третий раз – после нападения я боялась идти одна. Она, кстати, сходства не заметила.

\- Как она к нему отнеслась?

\- Достаточно благосклонно - сказала, что с таким защитником мне провожатые не нужны, и ушла домой.

Нет, это точно была дурацкая мысль. Это никак не мог быть её отчим. Тогда что же я упустил? Или это Шерлок ошибся? Как можно не узнать человека, с которым живешь?

Вышел я из квартиры Южаниных с заверениями, что мы обязательно найдем «Ангела», или, по крайней мере, выясним его судьбу.

В подъезде стоял и курил какой-то неприятный смуглый тип в черной кепке и белом пуховике, и, когда я уже выходил на улицу, окликнул меня по-английски с американским акцентом – да, это был именно американский, а не русский, как можно было бы ожидать, акцент:

\- Ну, что ты думаешь по поводу этого «Ангела»?

Я замер, держа руку на ручке двери. Но не обернулся, соображая, что же делать. Пожалел, что у меня нет оружия. Дело не настолько простое, разумеется, бандиты и русская (а может и американская) мафия всё-таки в них задействованы. Или, не дай бог, как в прошлый раз, торговцы людьми, хотя одно дело - похищение девушки, другое – взрослого мужчины. Может, на сей раз разведка и шпионы. Американские, поэтому даже Майкрофт нас с Шерлоком не убережет, впрочем, если этот тип решит меня убрать прямо сейчас... И последние мысли у меня будут про то, что Шерлок послал меня сюда, прекрасно зная, насколько это опасно… Значит, он где-то рядом. Потому что он не мог меня бросить одного. Самому броситься без меня в какое-нибудь пекло - это он может, но бросить меня…

\- Джон? – услышал я знакомый голос. О боже, да, вот он, опоздал, конечно, как всегда, но… Я отвернулся, наконец, от двери, ожидая увидеть типа в пуховике на мушке у Шерлока, или что-то в этом роде, но увидел одного этого типа. На второй взгляд он был ещё неприятней и подозрительней, особенно отталкивала какая-то особо противная поросль над верхней губой. Я оглядел подъезд, пытаясь определить, где засел Шерлок.

\- Не правда ли, очень странное совпадение с разводом её матери, - сказал с тем же американским акцентом тип в пуховике.

Он-то зачем указывает на это? Хочет, чтобы я принял эту странную версию и не копал в сторону мафии или на кого там работает «Ангел»?

Тип шагнул вперед, я отшатнулся назад. Можно было выбежать на улицу, но, судя по самоуверенности типа, там меня уже поджидали. Да и Шерлока, где он там, оставлять нельзя. Так что я только встал в боевую стойку, распределив вес.

\- Ты уже ознакомился с рисунком и фотографией? – продолжал тип. – Всего лишь цвет волос и глаз, думаешь ты, и считаешь, что это невозможно. Как она не узнала его? Ну как, как она могла его не узнать? Может, потому что в программке не было его фамилии? Яков Ветров до женитьбы состоял в труппе любительского театра, но был вынужден бросить его ради денег, по настоянию своей жены, поэтому Мария ни разу не видела его в образе. Иначе бы тут же узнала. Также, как ты узнал бы меня сейчас, если бы хоть раз видел в каком-нибудь другом образе, нежели в образе Шерлока Холмса, консультирующего детектива. Обычно я действительно развлекаюсь так в одиночку, но завтра ты мне понадобишься, так что…

\- Черт, Шерлок! – я узнал его за секунду до того, как он произнес своё имя, по голосу – он вернулся к своему глубокому баритону и своему королевскому британскому. О да, Шерлок прятался где-то в подъезде. Прямо на самом видном месте. Да, теперь я готов был поверить во что угодно. Но всё равно не хватало твердых улик.

\- Телефон, с которого звонил наш таинственный «Ангел» Марии, - как всегда угадав мои мысли, указал на единственную улику Шерлок.

\- Ты знаешь, кому он принадлежал? – вынул я бумажку с цифрами.

\- Разумеется. Думаешь, откуда я знаю подробности его биографии? Я уже поговорил с ним на интересующие нас темы. Пошли, по дороге я расскажу, что там произошло. Хотя… Ведь ты сам уже всё знаешь.

\- Нет, не всё, - мы направились на улицу, в поисках такси. Я старался не смотреть на такого необычного Шерлока. Он снова вернулся к американскому акценту, видимо, репетируя, и у меня было сюрреалистическое ощущение, что я шагаю рядом с незнакомым мужчиной. – Ладно, приемная дочь его не узнала, но его собственная жена? В это я ни за что не поверю. Она, конечно, видела его один раз и мельком, но…

\- Они были заодно. На самом деле мать Марии и была зачинщиком этого мероприятия. Она очень боялась за дочь, считала её социально неадаптированной, впрочем, именно она же в этом и была виновата. Но она понимала, что после определенного возраста удерживать дочь больше не сможет. Так вступил в силу план «Ангел-хранитель». Сама она не могла приглядывать за дочерью, поэтому поручила это своему мужу.

\- Который не ожидал, что влюбится в свою падчерицу? – спросил я, когда мы сели в такси.

\- Думаю, в своей падчерице он нашёл то, чего ему не хватало в деловой жене – творческий подход к жизни. Жена начала что-то подозревать, наняла детектива, который и донес на «неуставные отношения». Скандал, развод. Было бы иронично, если бы Мария наняла этого же детектива, а не меня, искать своего возлюбленного. У неё была такая возможность, найти в доме его карточку или телефон.

\- Почему Яша не вернется к Марии?

\- Это очень сложно. Возможно, со временем, не сейчас. Он просил не говорить ей, что это был он.

\- И мы сделаем так, как он попросил? Шерлок!

\- Джон!

\- Мы не можем оставить девушку в таком смятении.

\- Это ещё что, представь, в каком смятении она будет, узнав, что переспала с мужем своей матери.

На это у меня пока не было, что ответить, но я твердо пообещал себе не оставлять девушку в таком подвешенном состоянии, хотя и подумать об этом завтра.

\- Это что, _электронная_ сигарета? – сменил я тему.

\- А ты думал, я снова начну курить, стоит мне оказаться в стране, в которой это ещё не государственное преступление? У них не было пластырей моей марки.

\- Это что, _ваниль_? – принюхался я.

\- Она напоминает мне о тебе. Конечно, запах мокрой шерсти напоминает мне о тебе больше, но у них не было такого бренда, - сыронизировал он.

Я отобрал у Шерлока сигарету, раскрутил её, собрал заново и отдал обратно. Довольно примитивная конструкция, напоминающая мини-кальян с электронным впрыскиванием. Сигарета была черной и длинной, явно дамской. Шерлоку бы пошло. «Бы», потому что то, что сидело рядом со мной, было не Шерлоком. Карие контактные линзы и искусственный загар делали его похожим на индийца, зачесанные назад в хвостик волосы блестели под кепкой, придавая правдоподобия образу. Усики скрадывали слишком большие губы. Я уже видел, как мимика Шерлока могла имитировать любую эмоцию, но в данном случае он имитировал что-то иное. Возможно, целого человека.

\- Значит, ты успел сходить в Институт имени Сербского, закупить новые вещи и заглянуть в салон на распрямление волос и автозагар, пока я всего лишь разговаривал с бедной девушкой? Ах да, ещё ты нашёл её бывшего отчима и успел вытрясти из него признание. Я ничего не упустил? – О да, я завидовал, ещё как. Шерлок всегда был гиперактивным, но вот эта способность играючи переделать за короткое время кучу разных дел бесила меня больше всего – я так не умел. То, что я просто-напросто заблудился по дороге к Марии, к делу отношения не имело. Я хотел познакомиться с общественным транспортом Москвы, а не сэкономить. Зато я увидел почти все достопримечательности этого города, правда, о большинстве из них я до этого не имел понятия, так они были вдалеке от маршрутов экскурсий. Так что от этого тоже был какой-то прок – я увидел настоящую столицу России, а не её рекламный плакат.

Мы вышли из такси и направились в номер.

\- Ещё я записался на прием к интересующей нас Елене Русалкиной в «НИИ» Психотехнологий. И выдумал себе диагноз. Труднее всего было решить, в каком качестве предстанешь перед ней ты…

\- Я тоже должен буду… преобразиться? – меня посетило амбивалентное чувство – я не то содрогался от такой перспективы, не то, наоборот, с любопытством приветствовал её.

\- О нет, конечно, она тебя именно что не запомнит именно таким, какой ты есть, любые попытки тебя «преобразить» как раз произведут обратный эффект, ты начнешь бросаться в глаза.

\- Ну, спасибо на добром слове, - проворчал я.

\- В конечном итоге я решил остановиться на варианте с партнером, - проигнорировал он меня. - На родственника ты не похож, коллега – неправдоподобно, нужна более интимная связь.

\- То есть… партнеры в… интимном плане?

\- Проблема?

Ну да, разумеется, «труднее всего было решить, в каком качестве предстанешь перед ней ты», не «придумать» - «решить». Шерлоку не нравился этот вариант, но он был единственным приемлемым. Интересно, он не хотел из-за меня или из-за себя?

\- Нет, всё нормально, - быстро ответил я.

\- Не бойся, тебе не придется притворяться стереотипным геем – активы обычно мало чем отличаются от гетеросексуалов по поведению.

\- Вообще-то, проблема есть, - всё-таки высказал я, присматриваясь к стоявшему рядом со мной в лифте незнакомому мужчине, в котором смутно угадывался Шерлок - вот, к примеру, в этом подчеркнуто манерном жесте, с которым он держит сигарету. Хотя он явно принадлежал пассивному гею, которого он собрался изображать. Хм…

\- Да?

\- Главная проблема будет заключаться в том, что мне придется притворяться, что я влюблен в этого… как тебя там?..

\- Энтони Коэн.

Желваки у «Энтони» задвигались, снова выдавая в нем знакомого мне Шерлока Холмса.

\- Я перестарался с загаром? – глаза у него забегали, перебирая варианты.

\- Нет, с усами.

\- О… - он потрогал мерзкую растительность над губой. Потом решительно её сорвал, заходя в номер.

\- Боюсь, на единственный альтернативный вариант у нас нет трех суток, - проворчал он, хотя я прекрасно знал, что даже трое суток ему не помогут – я уже давно выяснил, что Шерлок пользуется какой-то эпиляцией лица, чтобы не утруждать себя бритьем. Но он до сих пор наивно предполагал, что я не знаю об этом. Как и о том, что волосы у него крашеные. Кстати, кроме распрямления волос и автозагара он что, успел там ещё и брови подкрасить? Вынув контактные линзы, Шерлок хотя бы глаза вернул от себя прежнего, хотя и те черные отдавали холодом, как и его настоящие, только не ледяным, а космическим.

\- Автозагар держится неделю, - сообщил он мне, безошибочно сдедуктировав предмет моих волнений. – А распрямление волос я не делал, - снял он удерживающую хвостик резинку, волосы и, в самом деле, тут же свернулись знакомыми кольцами. – Всего лишь увлажняющий гель и физическое воздействие. К сожалению, препаратов автозагара с меньшим сроком нет. Но я нанес его только на лицо и руки.

Я хихикнул. Только Шерлок мог подумать, что это каким-то образом уменьшает эффект. Впрочем, ладно… Без усов Шерлок даже смуглый выглядел хорошо. Непривычно, но хорошо.

Утром Шерлок провел в ванной больше часа, экспериментируя над собственной внешностью. Он был прав, растительность на лице его преображала, и не было никакого другого средства, которым он мог бы добиться такого же эффекта, как вчера в подъезде. Я уже было хотел сказать ему, чтобы он не мучился и клеил усы, а уж со своим отвращением к ним я как-нибудь справлюсь (не целоваться же мне там с ними, надеюсь), но он, наконец, вышел. К крашеным бровям добавились подведенные ресницы. Причем, подведенные так умело, что казались настоящими. Теперь он был настоящим жгучим брюнетом – карие контактные линзы снова были на нем. Вместо раздражавших меня усов аккуратные бакенбарды обрамляли его высокие скулы. Но в целом он был всё же весьма узнаваем.

\- Ну, - сказал он своим обычным голосом, - ты сможешь изображать, что влюблен в _это_?

О боже, да. Кажется, я сказал это вслух, впрочем, Шерлок вполне мог прочитать это у меня на лице – он улыбнулся своей обычной самодовольной улыбкой. Но потом необъяснимым образом сложил губы в две узкие полоски. И да, теперь я бы его не узнал. Самой узнаваемой частью его лица, несомненно, являются полные, красиво очерченные губы. От которых теперь осталось одно воспоминание.

\- Мимика? Так ты там перед зеркалом рожи корчил целый час? – хихикнул я.

Тут я принял звонок от нашей «бедной Маши». Я в спешном порядке начал было думать, что же ей ответить, но голос её оказался на удивление веселым.

\- Я хотела вам сообщить, что всё в порядке, Ангел нашёлся. Он прислал письмо, настоящее, бумажное, в котором объяснил свое поведение, и… в общем, мне больше не нужны ваши услуги… Но я готова оплатить…

\- Нет, что вы, - быстро перебил её я. – Мы ничего не сделали.

\- Но вы проделали такой путь…

\- Нет, поверьте, у нас тут были свои дела.

\- О… Ну тогда… Точно?

\- Точно-точно, - заверил её я.

\- Шерлок, «Ангел» прислал письмо! – сообщил я своему соседу, завершив звонок.

Холмс мыкнул что-то утвердительное, нисколько не удивившись.

\- О, - догадался я. – Ты ведь не меня там вчера дожидался? Ты подкидывал письмо ей в ящик?

\- Сможешь изобразить американский акцент? – сменил тему Шерлок.

\- Вряд ли, - пожал я плечами.

\- Конечно, русские так же вряд ли смогут отличить один от другого, но всё же следует быть более осторожным – говори только при необходимости.

\- Объясни, в чем может заключаться опасность, - спросил я Шерлока по дороге.

\- Если они поймут, что я на самом деле у них делаю, возможны неожиданности.

Я уже был готов к тому, что он сейчас сунет мне в руки пистолет, но, по всей видимости, вчера у него не хватило времени хотя бы на это.

\- Значит, они - наши главные подозреваемые?

\- Слишком много нитей ведет именно к ним. Но я сомневаюсь, что Русалкина имеет к этому какое-то непосредственное отношение, впрочем, как и её покойный муж. Но мы ведь всего лишь производим разведку. А лучше места для этого, чем место, без сомнения, контролируемое нужным нам преступным синдикатом, не найти.

\- Контролируемое?

\- Глупо думать, что эта самая организация не наблюдает дальнейшие продвижения своих «выкидышей». Особенно в местах, где те имеют реальный шанс что-то вспомнить. Сам Смирнов уже поплатился за добытые его фирменным способом сведения своей жизнью. Профессор Кекелидзе и то напуган до смерти, хотя его-то шансы вернуть память жертвам практически нулевые.

\- К нему ты тоже ходил загримированным?

\- Разумеется.

\- И институт имени Сербского тоже под контролем этой самой организации?

\- Гораздо меньшим, чем то место, куда мы едем. Да, кстати, у меня эпилепсия.

\- Шерлок! – выдохнул я.

С него станется предупредить о таком серьезном заболевании своего личного доктора через год знакомства с ним, - а вот прямо перед приступом. Я просканировал его на предмет признаков судорожной готовности, но с его новым лицом это было нелегко.

\- Энтони. У Энтони Коэна – эпилепсия, - объяснил он со вздохом. - Его привез сюда его спутник жизни Джон Расселл, на всякий случаем сделаем его британцем, но только если спросят.

\- Черт, напугал, - вдохнул я. – Плачу, значит, я?

Он оглядел меня критически и отрицательно помотал головой. Ну да, я не слишком похож на « _sugar_ _daddy_ ».

\- Нет, ты только настоял на поездке, деньги общие, мы состоим в браке, помнишь? Хотя, ты прав, судя по тому, что у меня эпилепсия, львиную долю дал ты, так как у меня не может быть высокооплачиваемой работы. Умеешь оказывать первую помощь при эпилептических припадках?

\- А что, намечается?

\- Возможно. Так как?

\- Разумеется. Не слишком большой опыт, но постараюсь сделать вид, что привык.

«НИИ Психотехнологий имени И.В.Смирнова» оказалось всего одним кабинетом на медицинском факультете Российского Университета Дружбы Народов, и на самом деле являлось не НИИ, то есть Научно-Исследовательским Институтом, а ООО – Обществом с Ограниченной Ответственностью. Разумеется, без Шерлока я бы на это внимания не обратил, хотя вчера просматривал их сайт.

\- Почему Елена Русалкина, вдова Смирнова, оставила девичью фамилию? – обратил я внимание своего «коллеги» на это. Ответа у него не обнаружилось, значит, он об этом не задумывался. Наверняка никакого отношения к нашему делу этот вопрос не имеет, но уже через полгода работы с Шерлоком я понял, какого рода « _second_ _opinion_ » ему требуется. Слишком очевидные вещи, на которые он может не обратить внимание в силу их, собственно, _очевидности_. А также такие вот не относящиеся к делу моменты – Шерлок не только пропускал слишком очевидное, а значит, неинтересное, но и суживал фокус своего внимания тем, что может иметь отношение к делу, по его профессиональному мнению. По моему _второму_ мнению, интересным было всё, а собственного взгляда на дело у меня, как правило, не было, поэтому я не ограничивал себя никакими рамками. Конечно, у меня была не настолько развитая наблюдательность, хотя она за последний год и возросла, не без тренировок моего соседа, и уж тем более у меня не было такой узкоспециализированной эрудиции, как у Шерлока. Сильней всего меня, пожалуй, раздражали бесконечные каталоги разнообразных товаров, которые он «сканировал», пребывая в туалете – я всегда забывал захватить туда что-нибудь для собственного развлечения, поэтому каждый раз вынужден был пребывать там наедине с этим барахлом. Но зато у меня была общая эрудиция, которой ему часто недоставало, и я уже не говорю про собственную специализацию. Хотя, если честно, ту же травматологию (вернее, определение того, чем именно человека травмировали) Холмс знал лучше, чем я, так что я мог похвастаться разве что способностью не только определить травму, но и оказать помощь при ней. Всё-таки в первую очередь, несмотря на накапливающиеся дополнительные «пункты в резюме», я был хирургом. Хотя вспоминал я об этом в последнее время редко, и слава богу, учитывая уже упоминавшуюся ситуацию с количеством пациентов.

Русалкина была элегантной пожилой женщиной, в глазах у которой застыло перманентное ощущение войны – такое не спутаешь ни с чем. Шерлок прав – очевидно, она, как и Кекелидзе, знала о том, что находится под наблюдением мафии. До сих пор мне, правда, так и не стало очевидным, каким способом мы могли извлечь информацию о продвижении «экспериментов» с «зомби» на Британские острова у этой женщины. Но не сомневался в том, что Шерлок уже представлял себе пару вариантов.

\- Энтони Коэн, - представился Шерлок. – Это Джон Расселл, мой партнер. Полагаю, вы нас ждали?

\- Да, конечно, проходите, - английский женщины был несколько хуже, чем у Южаниной, но достаточно правильным, не знаю, как бы Шерлок справился со своими позывами граммар наци, не нарушая своей маскировки.

Дальше пошли расспросы об истории болезни, на которые отвечал Шерлок, и только тут я выяснил, что у него, оказывается, височная эпилепсия ( _TLE_ ), что он уже делал операцию (боже, он же ещё и шрам в ванной комнате там утром рисовал, да?), но приступы продолжались, несмотря на заверения нейрохирургов, что операция прошла прекрасно и должна была помочь. Потом Русалкина рассказала, какие процедуры Шерлоку, то есть Энтони, придется пройти. Общее сканирование с помощью _MindReader_ ’а в первую очередь, но для записи собственно лечебного диска предстояло провести ещё несколько углубленных сеансов. Пока же предлагалось, если всё пройдет гладко, первый диск всё той же общей направленности, для подготовки личности к более детальным коррекциям. Один сеанс длился примерно полтора часа. Русалкина увела нас в лабораторию, где Шерлока усадили перед монитором, одели на него наушники и велели жать на кнопку. Перед тем, как начать сеанс, Шерлок, вернее, Коэн, очень нежно пожал мне, то есть Расселлу, руку, и обменялся со мной теплым, слегка испуганным взглядом. Как я ни пытался отстраниться от своей роли любящего супруга, было очень сложно оставаться к этому равнодушным. На самом деле, чем мы отличались от Коэна с Расселлом? Только тем, что у нас не было совместной личной жизни (впрочем, раздельной, признаться, тоже, на данный момент), и от Шерлока невозможно было дождаться таких жестов, но в основном, потому, что он считал, что не нуждается в эмоциональной поддержке. Но всё равно вся эта игра в пару резанула меня по живому. Ни за что не хотелось мне становиться на каблучки Молли. Осознание того, что Шерлок не хотел применять этот вариант отношений наших альтер-эго из-за меня, впрочем, сгладило впечатление. Я в свое время понял, что этот высокофункциональный социопат не применяет свою высокофункциональность только на мне. Соблазнение Молли приравнивалось в его поведении к оскорблению Андерсона, так как и то и другое было проявлением социальных норм – «есть люди, которые нам нравятся, есть люди, которые нам не нравятся», по моему же собственному определению, помнится. И то, и другое было имитацией социального поведения, в котором Шерлок не нуждался сам по себе, но считал, что это нужно окружающим его людям. И то, что на меня эта имитация по большему счету не применялась, означало, что я нахожусь на самом лучшем месте рядом с ним, несмотря на видимую невыгодность этого места. Шерлок только со мной мог быть самим собой, и за это доверие я сносил всё. Так что ни за что я не потерпел бы от него опускания наших отношений до фальшивой имитации. Я гордился своим положением и ценил его.

Минут через двадцать после начала сеанса я, сидя в углу комнаты, откуда мне было удобно наблюдать за Шерлоком, заметил тревожные сигналы. Черт побери, он и впрямь решил подтвердить свою легенду – налицо был хорошо имитированный _гранд мал_. Я тут же кинулся к нему, как бы привычным движением придерживая его. Если бы я не был доктором и не мог мгновенно переключаться в режим врача, мне не удалось бы сохранить хладнокровие - судороги были даже чересчур натуральны. Интересно, он всю ночь, пока я спал на соседней койке, искал на ютюбе записи припадков и репетировал?

Когда «приступ» закончился, я с упреком посмотрел на лаборантку. Та всё это время только растерянно стояла посреди комнаты. Только тогда она догадалась привести Русалкину.

\- Что? – сделал вид, что не помнит, как очутился на полу, Шерлок. – Черт… Я не закончил тест?

Я отрицательно помотал головой. Входящая в этот момент Русалкина выглядела виноватой.

\- И часто у вас такое случается? – начал медленно закипать я. По роли, разумеется. – Эта машина, - кивнул я на продолжавший мигать цифрами монитор, - точно безопасна для его состояния? Все эти… мерцания?

\- Через неё прошло много пациентов с эпилепсией, и пока она не вызывала ни у кого припадков. Наверняка дело не в ней.

\- Джон, - пожевал губами встающий с моей помощью «Энтони», явственно в послеприпадочном состоянии. Я был рад, что он не дошёл хотя бы до такой натурализации, как недержание мочи. – Я уверен, что дело не в машине. Жаль, что тест придется проходить дважды.

\- Сейчас? – засуетилась лаборантка.

\- Мы уезжаем завтра, так что да, сейчас, пожалуйста.

И Шерлока уже через пятнадцать минут, убедившись, что он полностью пришел в себя, снова подключили к машине. Я пересел почти вплотную к нему, и во время подготовки мы держались за руки. На сей раз Русалкина осталась в лаборатории. Я нервно поглядывал то на «Энтони», то на неё. Если в этом и был план Шерлока, я не понимал, как он работает, но не давал Русалкиной спуску – когда замечал, что она пытается выйти, бросал на неё особенно уничижительные взгляды. Чертов Холмс, как всегда, не дал мне никаких четких инструкций, поэтому действовать приходилось наобум и в соответствии с ролью. Сейчас я был сердитым супругом и действовал соответственно.

Вторичный сеанс прошёл без происшествий, и вот я уже разминал уставшую от судорожного нажимания на кнопку руку своего «супруга», и уже мягче смотрел на сотрудников «НИИ». Мы перекочевали из лаборатории обратно в кабинет, и нам начали показывать выданную машиной распечатку.

\- Для того, чтобы вы убедились в том, что тест правдивый, мы пройдемся по информации, которая наверняка достигает вашего сознания. Видите, это реакция на имена – сильнее всего вы отвечали на «Джон» и «Майкл». «Джон» – положительный отклик, «Майкл» – отрицательный. - Она вопросительно посмотрела на Шерлока.

\- Ну с Джоном всё понятно, - растянулся в улыбке «Энтони», кивая на меня. – А Майк – это мой брат. Старший. Сволочь.

\- Понятно, - усмехнулась Русалкина. – Ещё несколько пиков касаются вашей деятельности. Почему-то положительно по отношению к криминалу?

Я внутренне содрогнулся. О чем Шерлок вообще думал, машину не обманешь…

\- О, я не преступник, - снова улыбнулся безгубой улыбкой «Коэн». - Я просто детективы люблю, хобби.

«Выкрутился», - выдохнул я.

-Понятно… Химия?

\- Профессия, - кивнул он. – Я учитель химии.

\- Математика?

А это откуда взялось?

\- Увлечение молодости. Химия оказалась интересней.

Впрочем, ничего удивительного, подумал я. Математику не применишь на практике, химия однозначно победила. Вот только я не представлял маленького Шерлока, занимающегося такой скучной наукой. Он тогда в моем воображении был таким же, как и сейчас, гиперактивным. Возможно, учитель математики попался хороший, что сумел его так увлечь. Мой вот так и не смог.

\- И музыка?

\- Классическая, - кивнул он. – Тоже хобби, я немного играю.

\- В личностных характеристиках у вас очень интересная мозаика, но ничто не выпирает, поэтому не будем пытаться вынести это на сознательный уровень. Мы разработаем на этой основе уточняющие тесты. Когда вы сможете посетить нас ещё раз?

\- Через месяц, - кивнул Шерлок.

\- Да, этого будет достаточно. Общий диск, - она приняла из рук вошедшей лаборантки лазерный диск. – Слушайте, желательно постоянно, каждую свободную минуту. Если за неделю-две эпиприступы не ослабят частоту и силу, или, не дай бог, усилят, позвоните нам, с общими дисками такое иногда бывает, но к тому времени мы уже будем знать, в чем дело, и, скорее всего, позвоним тогда сами.

Шерлок попросил скинуть ему содержимое диска на iPod, несомненно, купленный именно для этой цели – миниатюрный оранжевый квадратик-прищепка, и, когда, мы покидали «НИИ», он уже заткнул уши белыми наушниками и включил запись. Только в такси я осмелился спросить, что он, черт побери, делает.

\- Неизвестно, какие последствия это может вызвать, - привел я свой аргумент.

Шерлок вынул наушники, пожал плечами и улыбнулся улыбкой Коэна.

\- Шерлок, перестань.

И только после этих слов Шерлок вышел из образа. Или мне так показалось. Потому что в гостинице, приведя себя в относительно первоначальный вид – автозагар мне предстояло лицезреть ещё несколько дней, - он снова посмотрел на меня любящим взглядом Коэна, что вызвало во мне когнитивный диссонанс, потому что глаза были уже его, Шерлока - эти вечно сияющие чистым разумом ледышки.

Я поспешно отвернулся. То ли он заигрался, то ли сеанс на него так подействовал (да ещё и прослушивание этого их «общего диска»), то ли Шерлок неожиданно решил, что я нуждаюсь в стимуляции подобного рода, оценив мою реакцию во время этого маскарада… Возможно, он перестанет, если я теперь выражу своё резкое несогласие… или отвлеку..?

\- Так ты что-то выяснил? – спросил я.

\- Очевидно, что масштабного вторжения в Соединенное Королевство не намечается.

\- И как ты это выяснил?

\- Неважно, - отказался объяснять свои умозаключения Шерлок. На моей памяти практически не случалось, чтобы у него было время объяснять, а он этого не делал. Мы оба ловили определенный кайф от подобного взаимодействия, я – иногда просто от одного его голоса (хотя, конечно, в первую очередь от манящей меня красоты этого самого чистого разума, недоступной мне), он – от моего восхищения, как артист от аплодисментов.

\- Мне бы хотелось послушать, - робко начал я.

\- Ты мне не веришь? – вдруг внезапно окрысился Холмс.

\- Нет, безусловно, я тебе верю, - попытался заверить его я.

\- Майкрофту вот разъяснения не понадобятся, он поверит мне на слово, - фыркнул он.

\- Я не это имел в виду, ты же знаешь… - замямлил я.

\- Нам больше ничего не нужно сегодня делать? Мы возвращаемся завтра домой? – спросил я после обеда ставшего неожиданно нервным детектива, который устроился на кровати с лэптопом на коленях.

Он только буркнул что-то, потом, видимо, так и не сумев сосредоточиться, тряхнул всё ещё блестящими от геля кудряшками и потопал к сваленному у порога белому пуховику. Когда он вернулся с iPod’ом, вторая версия необъяснимого поведения, кажется, стала доминировать.

Я ловко выхватил у Шерлока iPod вместе с наушниками, но он только вернулся к пуховику и, вынув из его кармана диск, поспешил к лэптопу.

\- Да что же это такое! – воскликнул я. Так же ловко выхватив у него диск, - Шерлок, слава богу, не сопротивлялся и даже не уклонялся, - я со звонким хрустом сломал его.

Холмс с опасением посмотрел на iPod, на котором осталась единственная копия «общего диска», и, не давая мне придумать, как можно уничтожить запись на нем, не пользуясь компьютером, принялся чуть ли не скулить:

\- Ты не понимаешь. Мне нужно… Мне нужно дослушать. Я почти… Это _важно_.

\- Это разновидность звукового наркотика? Про записи, вызывающие оргазм, я уже слышал, теперь ещё и это… Ничего удивительного, чего-то в этом духе я и ожидал за такие деньги, - проворчал я. Шерлок и, правда, вел себя как нарик в ломке. Передернувшись от мысли, что он им и был когда-то, до меня, я решительно подошёл к лэптопу.

\- Ещё не поздно, делать нам, как ты говоришь, нечего, выйдем погулять, - как можно более спокойным голосом сказал я.

\- Да что я там забыл? Куда мы пойдем? – раздраженно рявкнул Шерлок, напряженно следя за айподом. Но я всего лишь набил в браузере Google, и уже в нем – «Москва афиша концерты».

– Удиви меня, - повернул я к нему монитор.

\- Я отдам тебе диск после того, как мы вернемся, - пришлось пообещать мне, когда Шерлок не тронулся с места. – Обещаю.

Уже через пятнадцать минут мы ехали в Московскую консерваторию. В Рахманиновском зале, как объяснил Шерлок, сегодня выступает Олеся Ростовская – одна из десятка профессиональных терменвоксистов мира. Что такое терменвокс, я не знал. И, если честно, так и не понял, несмотря на комментарии Шерлока («Игра на терменвоксе заключается в изменении музыкантом расстояния от своих рук до антенн инструмента, за счёт чего изменяется ёмкость колебательного контура и, как следствие, частота звука») и собственно игру Олеси, оказавшейся симпатичной полноватой девушкой. Звуки, извлекаемые этим странным инструментом, позволявшим играть на воздухе, были не похожи ни на что, и в то же время похожи сразу на всё – то это был человеческий голос, стонавший или напевавший что-то, то это была слегка приглушенная скрипка, то излишне плавная виолончель, иногда в нем чуялся гобой, хотя больше было похоже на завывания ветра. Но меня быстро перестало интересовать само действие на сцене. Я уже не раз наблюдал, какое воздействие оказывает на Холмса живая музыка. Стоит заметить, что единственные искренние слезы я видел у него только на концертах. И такую же искреннюю улыбку. Часто одновременно. Собственно, на это у меня расчет и был. Не знаю, что эти, из «НИИ Психотехнологий», записали на свой диск, но с настоящей живой музыкой это не сравнится, ведь правда, Шерлок? Я легко коснулся тыльной стороны его ладони, беспокойно лежащей на его колене, и Шерлок, проворно схватив мою руку и легко сжав, с улыбкой повернулся ко мне лицом. Так напугавший меня любящий взгляд никуда не делся, но теперь всё было нормально – он принадлежал не мне, а музыке, и это было успокаивающе привычно.

После концерта нервозность Шерлока ушла. Было уже достаточно поздно, и мы долго не могли найти такси. Шерлок был в своих вовсе не приспособленных для такой погоды ботинках, поэтому уже через пять минут стояния на морозе, который к ночи становился всё заметней, начал очень элегантно приплясывать.

\- Ещё я мечтаю, что когда-нибудь появится хоть один концертного уровня терпситонщик, на которого можно будет сходить. То же самое, что и терменвокс, но всем телом, - пояснил он, изобразив предполагаемую игру на терпситоне, телом и голосом.

\- Теперь я буду мечтать достать тебе этот самый терпситон, потому что хочу услышать музыку твоего тела, - брякнул я, не подумав. Некоторые вещи лучше звучат в голове, определенно.

\- Всё ещё хочешь получить назад? – показав оранжевый квадратик, сменил я тему, хотя Шерлок, похоже, даже не заметил, отчего это я вдруг смутился.

Он остановился, взял у меня iPod и, повертев в руке, выбросил в сугроб. Я довольно выдохнул.

\- Ты должен понять, - сказал Шерлок в такси, когда мы, наконец, его поймали (буквально, мы изобразили целую охоту с засадой, как какие-нибудь кошачьи, охотящиеся на газелей – кстати, машина вполне могла ей, « _Газелью»_ , и оказаться, но я плохо разбираюсь в русских марках). – На диске содержались ключи к моему подсознанию, я думал, что меня вполне защитит от воздействия ложный американский акцент, но через несколько минут понял, что защита не срабатывает - машина не настроена настолько тонко, так же, как и, к сожалению, мой мозг.

\- Тогда ты и устроил «эпиприступ»?

\- Запаниковал. Но, немного поразмыслив, решил, что терять мне нечего. Возможно, я уже находился под воздействием, - подтвердил он мои подозрения. – Но в конечном итоге я вряд ли выдал какие-то секреты государственной важности, для этого общий тест слишком… общ. Хотя теперь они мной определенно заинтересуются, - усмехнулся он.

\- Значит, ты это сделал, чтобы тобой заинтересовалась эта самая русская мафия? Майкрофт сказал – только разведка!

\- Это разведка, только это их разведка. А мы разведаем их разведку. Что мне оставалось, если я не смог выяснить ничего?

\- То есть?

\- Абсолютно ничего, никаких признаков и улик того, что они хоть как-то догадываются о том, что произошло в Англии.

\- Тогда следовало просто уехать и посоветовать Майкрофту, чтобы он привлек их к лечению того несчастного подданного короны. Тогда ты, да и сам Майкрофт, не сомневаюсь, точно смог бы выяснить, что там происходит. Но не пытаться заинтересовать собой русскую мафию, ради бога, Шерлок!

\- Ладно, может, ещё и не заинтересуются, - отмахнулся Холмс. Я не знал, что думать, то ли это всё ещё было воздействие проклятого сеанса, то ли он всегда был таким… безответственным. Был же, но почему-то я именно такого от него не ожидал.

Мы поужинали в гостиничном ресторане, и, поднявшись в номер, почти тут же повалились спать. Шерлок выглядел так, как будто у него, наконец, кончился завод.

Ночью я проснулся от тревожного чувства. Номер был однокомнатный, с двумя кроватями. На соседней сидел и задыхался Шерлок. О черт, а астма-то откуда?

\- Шерлок, - подскочил я к нему. – Что ты чувствуешь? Удушье? – Он кивнул. Кашля не было, как и хрипов, в глазах даже несмотря на сумерки явственно читался ужас. – Попробуй выпрямиться, не зажимайся. Всё хорошо, не паникуй. Как только ты успокоишься, ты сможешь нормально дышать, я обещаю.

Я уложил его на кровать, постарался выпрямить, открыть грудь. Главные симптомы отсутствовали, да и Холмсу было бы трудно скрывать астму целый год.

\- Это ведь не астма? У тебя никогда не было астмы? – Шерлок отрицательно помотал мокрыми кудрями. – Это паническая атака. Шерлок, слушай меня внимательно. С тобой всё в порядке. Ты не умираешь. И чего бы ты ни испугался, ничего этого нет. Даже если твой гениальный мозг твердит тебе, что всё плохо. Он тоже иногда ошибается. Вспомни, ты почти дослушал тот диск, наверняка дело в нем, он разбудил твои подсознательные страхи. Посмотри на меня, - я опустился к его лицу. – Я врач, ты это помнишь? Чертовски хороший врач. И теперь смотри, что я делаю. Видишь? Ничего. Я спокоен. Потому что твоей жизни ничто не угрожает. Я здесь только из-за того, что я твой друг, и тебе плохо. Иначе я пошёл бы спать. Врач во мне пошёл спать. А теперь короткие, размеренные, поверхностные вдохи. Не дыши глубоко, я знаю, ты думаешь, что тебе не хватает воздуха, но на самом деле его слишком много.

Меня этому трюку научили в Афгане, там у каждого второго хоть раз была паническая атака. Разумеется, этот трюк - «я врач, но мне нечего с тобой делать, потому что ты в порядке» - работал только в госпитале. На поле боя паническая атака – это адекватная реакция, поэтому нужно не успокаивать, а пугать ещё больше – «я врач, но мне нечего с тобой делать, потому что ты уже мертв – покажи мне, что ты жив». И они показывали, начинали двигаться, переставали хватать воздух ртом, вырывались из липких лап смерти. Ужас из глаз не уходил, но к этому привыкаешь.

Шерлок постепенно начал успокаиваться. Дыхание вернулось в норму, ужас сменился смущением.

\- Это всё эти чертовы психотехнологии, - ещё раз подчеркнул я, пытаясь уменьшить испытываемый сейчас Шерлоком стыд, прежде чем и вправду пошёл досыпать. Хотя так и не смог заснуть, прислушиваясь к шорохам на соседней койке. Судя по ним, Шерлок тоже не смог вернуться к прерванному сну, но, что удивительно, даже не потянулся к лэптопу или хотя бы к Блэкберри, хотя они лежали у самой койки.

Самолет у нас был в середине дня, поэтому мы собирались не торопясь и успевали плотно позавтракать. Шерлок, не поднимая на меня глаз, уплетал свои легкоусвояемые яйца. Разговор не клеился. Я пару раз пытался спросить что-нибудь нейтральное, но Холмс не удостоил меня даже презрительного фырканья.

Белый пуховик мы, в силу его громоздкости, оставили, прям там, где Холмс его вчера свалил. Я очень надеялся, что слухи о русских не врут, и нам его действительно никто не попытается вернуть. Во-первых, Шерлок точно его больше никогда не наденет, как бы мне в особо холодные дни этого не хотелось, во-вторых, его пересылка стоит наверняка больше, чем он сам. А ещё он мне напоминал об Энтони Коэне. Впрочем, с ещё одним напоминанием мне осталось жить пару дней, пока дегидроксиацетон не сойдет с клетками эпителия. «Посоветовать, что ли, попользоваться скрабом, может, быстрее сойдет?» – думал я мстительно в самолете. Мы до сих пор не разговаривали, Шерлок морщился, отвернувшись к окну – его отражение в стекле было хорошо видно на фоне темных облаков.

Только в Хитроу он нарушил молчание, и то не ради меня – позвонил Лестрад. То есть, я понял, что это был инспектор, по короткому, стандартному для этих двоих разговору: Шерлок выслушивал обстоятельства дела и потом сообщал, интересно ему или нет. В этот раз ему было неинтересно.

\- И что же там такого неинтересного? – попробовал выяснить я, так как подозревал, что дело тут в чем-то ином.

\- Майкрофт.

\- Я думал, звонил Лестрад.

\- Звонил Лестрад, но за ним стоит Майкрофт – мы ещё из аэропорта выйти не успели. Только Майкрофт знал, где мы. И только он мог счесть, что мне нужно новое дело.

\- Ты ведь даже не успел отчитаться по тому, которое он тебе дал? – не понял я.

\- Он знает, что мне не о чем отчитываться.

\- Откуда?

\- Иначе бы я ему ещё вчера обо всем сообщил. Мне нужно в Ливерпуль, - ловя такси, сообщил он.

\- Собираешься осматривать место, где нашли нашего «зомби»?

\- Должен же я чем-то заняться, пока Майкрофту не сообщат о том, что у Джона Хёксфорда счастливо вернулась память. 221b, Бейкер Стрит, - назвал он адрес таксисту. Ну хорошо не сразу в Ливерпуль.

\- Если ты в этом так уверен… Ты в этом не уверен? – догадался я.

\- У меня нет улик в пользу версии о распространении случаев зомбирования, но нет и улик против. За все 11 лет это выходило за пределы России только один раз – но похищенный из немецкого городка Пенеберга, Петер Флек, был эмигрантом из России, и нашелся в городе Камышине Волгоградской области. Наш мистер Хёксфорд не эмигрировал из России. И после инцидента он не начал курить.

\- Курить?

\- Одно из самых интересных обстоятельств состоит в том, что почти все найденные закурили, делали они это до похищения или нет.

\- Психотропные вещества давались им в виде сигарет?

\- И никто не потрудился проверить найденные у них в карманах сигареты, - фыркнул Холмс. – Ну да, подумаешь, человек отсутствовал полдня и вернулся курящим, что в этом такого… Иногда я, честно, поражаюсь…

\- Полдня?

\- Очевидно, проверку на полезность проходили после, а не до похищения. Полезные служили от месяца до трех лет, остальных выкидывали, иногда практически немедленно. Пару подростков даже не удосужились отвезти на место сброса - осознали свою ошибку и оставили на месте.

\- Так что, будем ждать, пока у Хёксфорда не диагностируют истерическую амнезию вместо атипичной? Зачем в Ливерпуле?

\- Подальше от Майкрофта.

\- Тебя так волнует его неудовольствие отсутствием четкого ответа? – поразился я.

Шерлок фыркнул.

\- Конечно, нет, но это может дать ему повод уклониться от выполнения своей части сделки.

\- Какой сделки? – спросил я, но тут же понял – вот зачем братья Холмс оставались наедине, и почему Шерлок так легко после этого согласился на дело. – И что же было его частью сделки?

\- Это сюрприз.

\- Кому?

\- Тебе, не мне же.

\- Знаешь, мне почему-то не нравятся сюрпризы, вот нисколечко. Особенно от тебя с Майкрофтом. Только от тебя – ладно, с ними я уже почти смирился, но Майкрофт… Меня нервирует то, что ты обратился за этим самым сюрпризом к своему всемогущему братцу. Мне не нужно ничего, что может достать только он, честное слово.

\- Это приятный сюрприз.

\- Ты меня не убедил, - я вышел из такси, чуть не заплатив нерастраченными рублями. В Лондоне было нисколько не теплей, чем в Москве, и я иррационально (так как смысла в этом всё равно бы не было) пожалел об оставленном пуховике. Шерлок после вчерашней охоты на русских «газелей» выглядел особенно уязвимым. Возможно, он действительно заболевал, надо будет всунуть в него что-нибудь для профилактики. Когда Шерлоку надо было принять лекарство, я чувствовал себя ветеринаром – для того, чтобы это самое лекарство не было проигнорировано, выплюнуто, запито его нейтрализатором и так далее, нужно было постараться.

Мы зашли в квартиру, и я тут же, не раздеваясь, поспешил к аптечке, чтобы проверить наличие нужного, всё равно сейчас предстоял поход за продуктами, не хотелось бы ходить дважды, если Шерлоку всё-таки приспичит разболеться.

\- И ни в какой Ливерпуль ты не поедешь, я лично никуда не собираюсь, хватит с меня России, я отдохнуть хочу, - заверил я Холмса, - А одного тебя я не отпущу – не после вчерашнего.

\- Но, Джон…

\- Если ты боишься, что Майкрофт не выполнит свою часть сделки, я выскажу ему всё, что я думаю по поводу его самого, посылающего тебя в такую опасную поездку. К тому же, я пока не уверен, что мне нужно, чтобы он выполнял свою часть вашей сделки, разве я этого не сказал?

В аптечке, разумеется, не было нужного, очевидно, все её содержимое пало смертью храбрых либо в экспериментах Шерлока, либо в его попытках самолечения – да, это за ним тоже водилось, при личном докторе он умудрялся периодически пытаться лечиться самостоятельно, разумеется, почти всегда с плачевными результатами. Ну, химию-то он знал, но фармакологию – только на уровне «наркотик - не наркотик».

Холмс откопал откуда-то из-под дивана тот самый выпуск _Daily_ _Mail_ , в котором мы вычитали про Хёксфорда, и протянул мне, показывая на одну из статей.

« **Таблетка для блокирования плохих воспоминаний: Эксперты сделали прорыв, чтобы помочь людям. Стало возможно забыть травмирующие события, случившиеся в прошлом.**

У каждого есть то, что он предпочел бы забыть – и ученые полагают, что могут помочь нам это сделать - с таблеткой, которая блокирует болезненные воспоминания.

Это настоящий медицинский прорыв - исследователи обнаружили, что можно извлечь протеины из «центра страха» мозга, чтобы стереть травматические воспоминания.

Их находка может быть полезна солдатам, которые перенесли травмирующие события, и жертвам насилия. Они могут даже помочь нам перенести болезненный разрыв.»

И далее что-то про «Вечное сияние чистого разума», недавно помянутое мной не в добрый час в связи с глазами Шерлока, хотя я-то, по большей части, имел в виду сюжет какого-нибудь другого фильма, «Игры Разума», к примеру.

\- Майкрофт обещал записать тебя в группу тестирования, - сообщил он мне, когда я отвел от газеты свои собственные глаза, не излучающие сейчас вообще никакого разума, не то что чистого.

\- Ты… - я не знал, как мне реагировать. Он ведь искренне хотел помочь, ругать его за это – навсегда отбить у него охоту помогать в дальнейшем. – Ты согласился на это дело только ради того, чтобы помочь мне? – начал я осторожно.

\- Я надеялся, что смогу справиться сам, как с ногой и тремором, но…

\- Ты думаешь, что это единственный оставшийся вариант?

\- Я по себе знаю, что способ действенный.

\- Ага, ты же стираешь со своего «жесткого диска» всё, что ни попадя, - вздохнул я.

\- У меня были травмирующие события, и я их стер. Самостоятельно, поэтому вместе с ними забылись многие… ненужные вещи, но я о них не жалею.

\- Трудно жалеть о том, чего не помнишь.

\- Вот именно, - не оценил моей иронии этот чертов социопат.

\- Ты предлагаешь мне забыть то, что сделало меня таким, какой я есть. Не боишься, что тогда ты будешь мне не нужен? После того, как ты мне «починил» ногу, я чуть не ушел от тебя к Саре.

\- Тогда ты почти меня не знал, и…

\- Думаешь, я останусь из чистой благодарности? – я уже откровенно потешался над Шерлоком – желваки у него заходили, глаза забегали, как каждый раз, когда я заводил разговор о наших с ним отношениях. Я не собирался не только никуда уходить, но и принимать чертов _RetCon_ в первую очередь. Но было забавно понимать, что он либо не предусмотрел возможности моего ухода, либо принимал этот риск ради того, чтобы сгладить мой посттравматический синдром (черт бы его подрал со всеми кошмарами!).

И тут Шерлок сделал то, чего я никак не ожидал – хотя мы уже давно стояли слишком близко друг к другу, но я уже научился игнорировать такое нарушение моего личного пространства, считая, что социопат, будучи социопатом, просто не замечает этого. Шерлок сделал то, на что я запретил себе надеяться со второго дня нашего знакомства – что, конечно, не мешало мне об этом спокойно мечтать, потому что я знал разницу между мечтами и реальностью. И именно поэтому я не ответил на поцелуй. Да-да, Шерлок меня поцеловал. Не так уж и робко и вполне умело, и нестерпимо захотелось узнать, насколько именно смело и умело он это делает, исследовать всё это дальше, но реальность – это не мечты, в них асексуальные социопаты не целуют внезапно без причины. А причина-то очевидна.

Поняв, что я не собираюсь отвечать, Шерлок отстранился.

\- Мне не нужно от тебя ничего, я не уйду, не бойся, - как можно спокойней сказал я, хотя сердце у меня отстукивало «Вальс Смерти».

\- Возможно, я… - положил Шерлок указательный палец себе под нос, уставившись в пол. – Возможно, я превратно истолковал знаки…

\- Нет, но мне это не нужно, чтобы оставаться с тобой. И мне не нужны никакие амнезийные таблетки, мои кошмары не касаются прошлого. Они о настоящем. В них я никак не могу спасти кого-то. И я думаю, что этот «кто-то» - ты. У меня, если заметил, не слишком большой выбор пациентов на данный момент.

\- Меня не нужно спасать.

Я даже не хотел знать, что он вкладывал в эту фразу, его тон мог означать всё что угодно - от того, что он считает себя недостойным спасения, до того, что он считает себя настолько благополучным, что не признает, что у него есть проблемы. В любом случае - чушь.

\- Ты меня не убедил. Для чего-то же я тебе нужен. Зачем-то же ты делаешь всё, чтобы оставить меня, – указал я на только что произошедшее. - Значит, хотя бы подсознательно надеешься, что я тебя спасу. А то, что мы оба пока не знаем, от чего именно…

\- И главное, - произнес я уже в дверях – мне же все ещё нужно было сходить в магазин за продуктами (напомнил мне мой желудок), ведь так? - Не используй больше такой нечестный прием, как секс. Флирт с другими – это меня не касается. Но тут я бы предпочел, чтобы ты провел черту – надеюсь, ты никем больше не манипулировал таким образом? – Захотелось убить того, кто воспользовался этим, а наверняка кто-то же был - ведь не просто так мне Шерлок показался вполне опытным. Впрочем, мне же вроде надо жалеть несчастных жертв хитрого социопата, но… не казался он мне сейчас ни хитрым, ни социопатом. Несчастный растерянный ребенок. _Statutory rape_ ,вот как это называется - изнасилование по статутному праву. Статья и по мне плачет, если не перестану так откровенно пялиться…

Дождавшись, когда Шерлок, поджав губы, отрицательно мотнет головой, я ушёл.

Разумеется, я забыл купить лекарства. Но идти ещё раз сил у меня уже не было. Плюнув на всё, я приготовил нам чай, сдобрил обе чашки только что купленным малиновым джемом – всё-таки хотя бы подсознание, спасибо ему, помнило о возможной простуде, и принялся за готовку.

Шерлок явился на кухню, чего он никогда не делает, когда я готовлю, так же, как я никогда не захожу туда, когда он ставит свои эксперименты.

Он встал в проеме, нехарактерно для него скрестив руки на груди – всё ещё нервничает, но пытается взять себя в руки. Понимает это буквально, отсюда и поза.

\- Кто тебе сказал, что я асексуал? Это единственное объяснение того, что сейчас произошло. Это был Майкрофт?

\- Ты сам, - фыркнул я. – Второй день знакомства. У Анджело. Или ты это уже успел стереть со своего «жесткого диска»?

\- Я не забываю специально после… - он затруднился обозначить, после чего же, но нашелся. - Уже пять лет. Я сказал, что я, цитирую: «женат на своей работе». Не знал, что это означает «асексуал».

\- Но я прав?

\- В каком месте?

\- Но… Я не видел, чтобы ты проявлял к кому-либо… чтобы ты хотел быть с кем-то… - у меня все представления о мире рушились, а тут какая-то кастрюлька закипала… я посмотрел на неё как на заклятого врага и выключил во избежание. Желудок недовольно заворчал, понимая, что ужин откладывается.

\- А тебе не приходило в голову, что я _уже_ с тем, с кем хотел бы быть? – выпалил Шерлок, выбрасывая вперед обе руки. Он что, на меня показывает? Я подавил желание покрутить головой – нет ли тут кого-нибудь ещё.

\- О… Я правильно понял, или у тебя тайный роман с кем-то? – все же хохотнул я.

\- Да, очевидно, у меня тайный роман, и настолько тайный, что тот, с кем он у меня, об этом и не догадывается. И вы, _нейротипики_ , - выругался он, - считаете, что хорошо разбираетесь в чувствах?!

\- Но ты сказал…

\- То, что я думаю головой, а не головкой, не говорит о том, что я асексуал! А то, что все, кто меня хорошо знает, тут же высказали тебе одну простую идею - они видят тебя моей парой - должно было подсказать тебе кое-что, по крайней мере, я на это сильно рассчитывал, когда просил их… Это был _намек_ , Джон!

\- Я идиот, Шерлок, я не понимаю намеков! – Боже, ну да, миссис Хадсон, Анджело, Майкрофт… один Лестрад ничего такого не сказал. Он забыл попросить об этом Грегори? Какое упущение! А чего я возмущаюсь, ему бы я поверил, что ли?

\- Очевидно!

\- Что я идиот, или что не понимаю намеков?

\- И то и другое!

\- У меня проблемы с доверием, и прости, если я с первого же дня доверился только тебе, а не твоим знакомым, а ты сказал, что не заинтересован! – Мы оба орали, я боялся, как бы миссис Хадсон не заскочила узнать, что за семейный скандал, а драки нет, но снижать децибелы первым я был не согласен.

\- Я думал, это заинтересует тебя!

\- Я тебе что, Душечка?

\- Я не понимаю эту отсылку! При чем тут сахарный тростник?

\- Проехали! Ну ладно, я дурак, и со всей дури посчитал тебя недоступным во всех отношениях, но ты-то, если… Если… - я до сих пор не мог поверить в то, что… нет, я не только поверить в это не мог, я даже мысленно сформулировать это не мог.

\- Я никогда не выступал инициатором отношений. И их у меня было не так уж и много, - наконец снизил децибелы Шерлок.

\- И поэтому ты целый год не предпринимал никаких действий. Я знаю, что соблазнить тебе не составляет никаких трудов…

\- То игра, Джон, но я никогда не играл с _тобой_ , и не собирался делать этого ради секса, а в остальном наши отношения меня устраивали. Я бы никогда и не… Не знаю, что вчера произошло, не то из-за того, что мы изображали пару, не то из-за психозондирования…

\- Ты всё ещё чувствуешь последствия?

\- Мне показалось, что я вот-вот что-то пойму. Что-то вспомню. Оно было прямо у меня перед глазами, но потом пропало. И… Ночью я испугался, что теряю разум. А ты знаешь, что для меня он очень важен. Я, в отличие большинства населения планеты, головой ещё и думаю, а не только в неё ем.

Я снова включил плитку, вспомнив, что я-то в свою голову всё-таки в первую очередь ем. И сел на стул, указав Шерлоку на соседний.

\- Что было пять лет назад? – вспомнил я что-то, что Шерлок сказал в начале этого разговора, и оставил на потом то, что разорвало мне все шаблоны - не на голодный желудок, ради бога. - Лестрад год назад сказал, что знает тебя пять лет, значит, он знал тебя уже год, когда ты отформатировал себе диск «C». Это же связано? Твой собственный PTSD. Из-за которого ты считаешь, что это хорошо – забыть то, что приносит боль.

\- Это плохо? Насколько я могу судить, я лучше без тех воспоминаний.

\- Мне не кажется, что ты лучше.

\- Ты не знал меня до. Спроси Лестрада. Или брата.

\- И что я услышу?

\- Что я весьма успешно «занимался саморазрушением» - так ты это называешь?

\- Наркотики?

\- В том числе. Потом мой гениальный мозг пришел к решению о частичной амнезии, и я придумал формулу. После я и её забыл, поэтому не могу помочь тебе сам, вот зачем был нужен Майкрофт.

\- Я уже сказал, что не хочу ничего забывать. И хочу, чтобы вспомнил ты. Твое подсознание этого тоже хочет.

\- Не боишься, что тогда _ты_ будешь мне не нужен? – вернул Шерлок мне мою же фразу. Кастрюлька выбрала этот момент, чтобы повторно закипеть.

\- Я готов принять такой риск, - кивнул я. – Главным для меня является то, что я полезен тебе, если я таким образом выполню свою функцию, в чем проблема?

\- Ты говоришь, как социопат.

\- С кем поведешься…

Больше мы в тот вечер не разговаривали и не делали ничего, что противоречило моему расползавшемуся по швам мировоззрению. Мы разбрелись спать по своим местам – я ушёл в свою спальню наверху, а Шерлок лёг на своем любимом диване, на котором, подозреваю, спит уже лет пять (на второй месяц знакомства я случайно выяснил, что до Бейкер Стрит он жил у Лестрада, у которого спал на этом самом диване). Многие вещи, которые я считал принадлежащими Шерлоку, оказались просто нагло спертыми у несчастного детектив-инспектора. Претензии последнего предъявлялись им в форме: «если хочешь свои вещи назад – отдавай мои», разумеется, Шерлок, уходя, сразу забрал всё, что ему хотелось, оставив ненужное, поэтому Лестрад мало чего этим добился, кроме того, что я узнал о том, кто был предыдущим соседом младшего Холмса. А сам я – всего лишь его заменой. Пообещав себе спросить наутро, что там означало совместное проживание этих двоих, в связи с неожиданно открывшейся для меня сексуальностью Шерлока – ведь Грегори был единственным, кто не пытался мне намекнуть в те первые дни, что мы с Шерлоком идеальная пара, - я заснул.


	2. Perfect Biometrics Идеальная Биометрика

Вот только проснулся я не один. Шерлок прикорнул на животе, на самом краю, в полном домашнем облачении (застиранная футболка шиворот-навыворот, пижамные штаны и шелковый халат), и с рукой, бережно пристроившейся у меня под боком и вывернутой под каким-то немыслимым углом. Он даже не посмел положить её на меня. Я обозвал себя про себя свиньей за то, что вчера оставил половой вопрос висеть в воздухе, но слияние реальности с мечтами у меня всегда происходило со скрипом, я скорее привык к вторжению в реальность кошмаров, нежели грез. Выпуская пар, я громко выдохнул. Шерлок тут же открыл глаза.

\- Кошмар? – спросил он хрипло.

\- Вообще-то, нет, - попытался я вспомнить, что же мне снилось. Сны моментально разбежались, стоило мне вспомнить, что один из них переселился в реальность. – Что-то про колоноскопию. Только вместо внутренних стенок кишки на мониторе показывали мультики. Черно-белые такие, что-то из раннего Диснея. Ты сейчас свалишься, - без перехода констатировал я и схватил Шерлока за плечо, пытаясь придвинуть ближе. Он, наконец, выудил свою руку, зажатую между нами, и тоже меня обнял. Вторая так и лежала у него под ухом.

\- Что у тебя с Грегори? – ляпнул я, вспомнив свое обещание перед сном. Дважды свинья - мысленно закатил я на самого себя глаза. Ничего нежнее, кроме собственной ревности, с утра пораньше предъявить не мог?

\- Каким Грегори? – нахмурился Шерлок. Кажется, я и его этим вопросом оконфузил, не только себя.

\- Лестрадом, - Но отступать было поздно.

\- А, - тут же сориентировался Шерлок. – Ты сопоставил факт моего проживания у него с моей сексуальностью. Уму непостижимо, ты всё это время считал меня асексуалом, я просто не могу…

\- Всё, проехали. Так мне было проще принять то, что ты недоступен.

\- Я просто не умею… инициировать. Я сделал всё, чтобы стать для тебя… желанным партнером.

\- О, это да, это да… Только _моё_ … инициирование ты пресек на лету, а повторяться я не люблю. И навязываться тоже.

\- Ты, правда, тогда у Анджело… Я думал, что своим отказом я подаю тебе идею возможности.

\- Опять это твоё НЛП…

\- Я социопат.

\- Я знаю, - вздохнул я. – Да, я тогда именно это и имел в виду, подсознательно, правда. И, когда ты меня осек, я сначала осознал эту возможность, так что твой метод сработал, а потом отметил как неисполнимую. За пару секунд. И больше никогда не возвращался к этому вопросу.

\- О.

\- Оно самое. Так, ничего себе ты ушёл от темы, - понял вдруг я. Мы всё также лежали лицом друг к другу, моя рука на его плече, его – на моей талии. Или чуть ниже… Но ни один из нас не пытался предпринять что-либо ещё. Хреновые из нас обоих инициаторы, вот что я скажу…

\- Лестрад? – он фыркнул. - Я жил у него на диване. Я же не ревную тебя к Саре. Я, правда, какое-то время действовал на нервы брату, делая вид, что влюблен в нашего дорогого инспектора.

\- Майкрофту?

\- Ну да, братец тогда как раз… Боже, как же его это бесило… - Шерлок самодовольно ухмыльнулся.

\- Представляю, его маленький братишка - бунтарь. Влюблен в мужчину, который годится ему в… старшие братья, - нахмурился я. Майкрофт настолько ханжа?

\- Нет, - прервал меня Шерлок. – Дело тут в другом. Ну да, ты же до сих пор не знаешь. Уже не только весь Скотланд Ярд в курсе, но и Королева наверняка, а ты… Какой же ты ненаблюдательный… Ты же вроде нейротипик, должен хотя бы в этой области… Но как, как ты не замечал, что я тебя люблю, КАК?!

Всё это скороговоркой, без единой паузы (многоточия я расставил исключительно по смыслу, на самом деле пауз на их месте не было), одним тоном, ну, кроме последнего слова, которое было произнесено явственным капсом. Так его признание и прозвучало. Я только через полминуты смог вычленить те самые слова, и потребовал их повторить, но только четко и отдельно от всего остального.

\- Я. Тебя. Люблю - так для тебя понятней? – откровенно потешался он.

\- Несправедливо, я не замечал только одного аспекта, - и затем я «инициировал» этот самый аспект. – И к тому же, сам-то, сам-то… - прошептал я ему в рот.

\- Мне можно, я социопат, у меня проблемы с эмпатией.

Я чувствительно долбанул ему по плечу, не отрываясь от него губами.

\- Эй, с эмпатией, я сказал, а не с чувствительностью, - проворчал он, потирая ушибленное место.

Ну, я и не пытался иллюстрировать его проблемы, я мстил. За год душевных мучений.

Где-то я прочитал, проводя свои исследования, что социопаты целуются, пытаясь высосать из вас душу. Абсолютная правда. И у Шерлока это успешно получалось. Впрочем, я отдавал её абсолютно добровольно, причем уже давно, поэтому заметил только, что именно этот способ передачи души мне нравится больше всего.

Во время поцелуя я перетянул Шерлока с края кровати на себя, поэтому, когда он внезапно замер, навалившись на меня всем весом, сразу понял, что что-то произошло, и это, несмотря на признаки, не преждевременная эякуляция. Он не обмяк, скорее, наоборот, напрягся, но руки, которыми он опирался о кровать по обе стороны от меня, его больше не держали. Отвечать на поцелуй он тоже перестал, мне пришлось перевернуть его на бок, чтобы не повредить шею. Глаза были открыты и не закатились, зрачки ýже, чем должны быть при возбуждении, которое он - я это четко ощущал - испытывал ещё несколько секунд назад, но всё же в пределах нормы. А вот взгляд у него был даже не пустой, а как бы сквозь меня.

Жизнь с Шерлоком Холмсом учит не паниковать и ничему не удивляться. Этому же меня учили в медицинском корпусе. Так что я в очередной раз включил режим военврача, запретив себе чувствовать. Впрочем, времени для того, чтобы серьезно запаниковать, у меня всё равно не было. Я не успел даже нащупать пульс на его шее, когда Шерлок очнулся, и его взгляд, наконец, сфокусировался на мне.

\- Я вспомнил, - тихо произнес он триумфально.

\- М? – перебирая в уме болезни, которые могли вызвать подобный симптом, промычал я.

\- Имя свое вспомнил, - рассмеялся он. – Чушь, конечно, я его помнил, просто… То, как она его произносила, вспомнил.

\- Я за тебя рад, - пробормотал я, всё ещё не слушая. Что же это могло быть? Эпилептический _абсанс_ или какой иной _petit_ _mal_ подходил больше всего.

\- Шерлок, - спросил я. – У тебя что, действительно эпилепсия?

\- Нет.

\- Была? В детстве? Подростком?

\- У тебя есть моя медицинская книжка, Джон, там написано – эпилепсия?

\- Нет. Но она мне показалась... слегка подправленной.

\- Могу тебя заверить, что эпилепсии у меня никогда не было. Откуда такие вопросы?

\- У тебя только что был приступ… чего-то. Если это не эпилепсия, тогда ещё хуже. Ты последнее время головой не стукался где-нибудь без меня? – он отрицательно помотал головой. – Точно? Тогда… я не хочу об этом даже думать, но… Проверить нужно. Собирайся. Поедем в Бартс.

\- Там новый труп? – пошутил Шерлок, пресекая мои попытки встать.

\- Пока нет. Но скоро будет, если ты сейчас же не встанешь и не начнешь собираться.

\- Со мной всё в порядке. Даже больше, чем в порядке, - попытался он продемонстрировать свое физическое здоровье, но когда я в режиме врача, такие штучки со мной не проходят. Этому нас тоже учат. Много бы мы налечили, если бы нас можно было отвлечь демонстрацией сексуального тела?

\- Я тебе сейчас как лечащий врач приказываю, - применил я тон, который не использовал со времен службы. – Неужели не понятно, что я не могу думать сейчас ни о чем, кроме твоего здоровья? Поедем в Бартс, мы тебя протестируем, и если с тобой действительно всё настолько хорошо, как ты говоришь, я успокоюсь. В любом случае, я лично найду для тебя труп, тебе даже Молли не придется очаровывать. Хорошо? – Шерлок – очень большой и очень странный ребенок, вместо леденцов его приходится подкупать трупами.

\- Хорошо, - согласился он и встал. – Но я всего лишь вспоминал. Когда вспоминаешь что-то, что считал окончательно забытым, невольно увлечешься.

\- То есть, у тебя не было никаких… свет в глазах, отключение сознания… Что-то необычное? Галлюцинации?

\- Я очень ярко вспомнил, вот и всё, - пожал он плечами.

\- С тобой такое уже случалось?

\- Нет. Ты же сам хотел, чтобы я вспомнил.

\- И ты ради меня начал вспоминать?

\- Я этого не делаю специально, - опять пожал он плечами. – Если ты об этом.

Я сел на кровати и указал ему на место рядом с собой. Шерлок, помедлив секунду, сел, откинув полы своего видавшего виды халата.

\- Что ты вспомнил? Как кто произносит твое имя?

Внезапно вся веселость с него сошла, как будто этот вопрос поставил его в тупик.

\- Она…

\- Кто? Королева, мамочка? Кто?

\- Я с ней взасос целовался, ты о чем?

\- Твоя бывшая?

\- Очевидно.

\- Как её зовут?

\- Звали. Я не…

\- С ней что-то случилось?

\- Что?

\- Ты меня поправил.

\- Так правильней.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что она умерла, почему же ещё?

\- Это и есть то травматическое событие, из-за которого ты стер себе память? – осторожно спросил я, ничего не понимая.

\- Ну да.

\- И ты сейчас всё вспомнил?

\- Нет, я вспомнил только её голос.

\- Но ты помнишь, что она умерла?

\- Я этого не сказал. Я _знаю_ , что она умерла.

\- Это не одно и то же?

\- Джон, память – это больше, чем знание фактов. Ты можешь сколько угодно повторять, что халва на вкус сладкая. Но сможешь представить это себе, только если когда-то уже её пробовал.

\- Тогда изложи мне факты. Пожалуйста.

\- Я почти всё вывел дедуктивным способом. Сведений немного, но в общих чертах всё ясно. Очевидно, что я сильно её любил, раз после её смерти мне понадобились такие кардинальные меры. Правда, это я понял только после встречи с тобой – до этого я не верил, что способен на такие иррациональные чувства. Судя по поведению Майкрофта, она была его женой.

\- Что? – чуть не подавился я.

\- Но я не отбивал её у него. По его же поведению ясно, что он сам виноват в том, что произошло. Он оттолкнул её каким-то образом, но не ожидал, что мы с ней… И инициатором явно был не я.

\- Только не скажи, что до неё ты был девственником.

\- Нет, в университете у меня была постоянная девушка. Кажется. Я плохо помню университет.

\- Этот, банкир, Себастиан Вилкес, или как его там… Он помнит тебя с универа.

\- Я его не помнил. Но не мог утверждать, что его там не было.

\- Весело, - усмехнулся я. Вот почему Шерлок тогда так странно себя повел. Каково жить с такими лакунами в собственной биографии?

\- Потом Майк проверил, он действительно был в Кембридже. Но самое главное – откуда он мог знать, кто я? Узнал по лицу, да, но разыскать меня по нынешнему имени? Для того чтобы нанять расследовать граффити? – Шерлок фыркнул. – Конечно, он работал на Мориарти, но к тому времени, когда до нас дошло, кто, собственно, был окном Черного Лотоса в Англию, его и след простыл.

\- Ты мне не говорил.

\- Прости. Тогда было несколько не до этого.

***

Из _Большой Игры_ , как я назвал то дело, вернее, несколько дел, связанных воедино, на меня больше всего произвело впечатление спасение нас с Шерлоком из бассейна детектив-инспектором Лестрадом.

Он вошел, когда Шерлок уже навел пистолет на лежащий между нами и Мориарти пояс смертника. На Грегори тут же переползла часть красных мушек - сколько же там у Джима снайперов?.. Он прошел мимо Шерлока, опустив его руку с моим Зигзауэром, успокоительно кивнул мне, и всё это время говорил с Мориарти. Выглядело это нереально. Но тогда мне было все равно, мы должны были погибнуть, безоружный инспектор не вызвал у меня никакой надежды, только ещё больше сожалений – теперь и он, вместе с нами, станет жертвой. Джим, сразу после появления Лестрада, сказал, что «ожидал самого Большого Брата, а явился его цепной пес, что, впрочем, тоже хорошо, учитывая привязанность ББ к своим домашним питомцам – это семейное», но после того, как заговорил Лестрад, затих, и даже руки из карманов вынул.

\- Леннон, - отчего-то назвал его одним из Битлов Грегори. (Кто же тогда остальные? Я, вне сомнений, Ринго, Шерлок – Харрисон, Лестрад – МакКартни? Какая чушь лезет в голову за минуту до смерти…) – Навигатор? Умно. Вот только, дражайший, одного не предусмотрел – Стивен ничего не помнит. Значит, его ты узнал в лицо, Майка вычислил. Молодец. Решил выманить второго через первого, чтобы что? Чтобы отомстить? Глупый.

\- Чтобы воспользоваться Машиной! Сам дурак. Он теперь единственная Таллула, а мне нужно найти Дэвида.

\- Ага, - продолжал говорить Лестрад. - Я так и знал, что ты не связал исчезновение Эзардов с исчезновением своего брата. А ведь ответ был на поверхности. То, что произошло с Майком, произошло и с Дэвидом. Мне сказали, что ты умер, - последнюю фразу он произнес с сильным шотландским акцентом.

И всё, Грегори подошёл слишком близко к Мориарти, я больше ничего не слышал. Они долго шептались, но мне было не до них, ко мне подошёл Шерлок, поднял и обнял за плечо рукой с пистолетом.

\- У меня нет одеялка, - растерянно оправдался он, пытаясь прикрыть меня собой. Я всё ещё думал, что мы все умрем, поэтому воспринял всё это спокойно. Вот только у Шерлока было спокойствие не как у меня, обреченное, а настоящее. Он уже знал, что мы уйдем оттуда живыми. И, когда Лестрад, проходя мимо, бросил нам «Мальчики, за мной», Шерлок устремился за ним, увлекая меня. К тому времени с нас всех исчезли красные точки, а с ними пропал и Мориарти. Уже на следующий день, снова встретившись с инспектором, вместо того, чтобы спросить, что всё это значило (мне было любопытно, но сам я спрашивать не стал бы), Шерлок сказал тому:

\- Теперь он под твоей ответственностью.

\- Конечно, - кивнул Грегори. – Примерно так же, как ты под ответственностью _своего_ брата, - улыбнулся он криво, напомнив мне этого самого Майкрофта.

\- Если хочешь, чтобы твой дражайший Эл не умер по-настоящему, держи его от нас подальше, - выплюнул Шерлок.

\- Разумеется. Больше он вас не побеспокоит. Шерлок! – окликнул он уже уходящего Холмса. – Спасибо за то, что выманил его.

\- И с каких пор ты знал?

\- Уже давно догадывался, но точно - только когда ты назвал имя Пауэрса.

\- Его действительно убил он?

\- Каждый спасается от хаоса как может, - пожал инспектор плечами. - Ему просто не повезло.

И Мориарти мы больше не видели. Бывали ещё дела, к которым он мог приложить руку, но ничего вызывающего.

***

…- Так, погоди, что значит «как он мог тебя узнать»? – до меня только начало доходить, что Шерлок мне явно что-то недоговаривает. – Имя. Как тебя зовут? На самом деле?

\- О, - нахмурился не-Шерлок. – Это государственная тайна.

\- А я, по-твоему, шпион? – пошутил я.

\- Нет, - абсолютно серьезно доложил он.

\- А ты серьезно рассматривал такую возможность? – Сегодня просто день сюрпризов, черт подери. – Ну ладно Майкрофт, но ты?..

\- Я провел _собственное_ расследование, - оскорбленный, видимо, тем, что его сравнили с братом, откликнулся всё ещё безымянный.

Я схватил подушку и со всей мочи приложил ею по невозмутимой морде. Такого искреннего недоумения я не видел у него, пожалуй, с того момента, когда Молли обиделась на его откровения по отношению к тогда ещё просто Джимми из IT. Я честно пытался сдержать смех, но, видимо, мою нервную систему, в конце концов, прорвало. Добро пожаловать, истерика. Я сложился пополам. Был бы Шерлок нормальным, я имею в виду _нормальным_ , нейротипиком, как он выражается, он бы присоединился ко мне, и вскоре мы валялись бы на постели вместе, дурачась, пытаясь друг дружку защекотать, детская возня постепенно переросла бы в более взрослую, и… но Шерлок не был нормальным.

Когда приступ истерики прошёл, и мне стало неудобно под снисходительным бесцветным взглядом Шерлока, который уже справился с удивлением, я повторил вопрос:

\- Ну. Имя. Всегда думал, что Шерлок и Майкрофт – это какие-то ненастоящие имена, таких в природе не бывает.

\- Майк и есть Майк. То есть Майкл. Очевидно, брат посчитал, что так будет удобней, на случай оговорок. А Шерлок – так меня мама в детстве звала. За светлые кудряшки. Не смотри на меня так, я же знаю, что ты знаешь, что я крашусь.

Интересно, откуда? Я усиленно это скрывал. Ну, хорошо хоть кудри настоящие.

\- Имя, - напомнил я.

\- Стивен, - одними губами прошептал не-Шерлок.

\- Хорошее имя, - подбодрил я его. – Почему вы сменили имена?

\- Я не помню, так ведь? – раздраженно выплюнул он, но тут же осекся:

\- Прости.

\- Ничего. Я знаю, что ты не на меня сердишься, - дотронулся я успокаивающе до его спины. - Видишь, ты хочешь вспомнить. И мы справимся с этим вместе, - заверяюще заглянул я ему в глаза. Он неожиданно открыто улыбнулся.

\- Мне ещё никто такое не говорил.

\- Боюсь, что говорили, просто ты не замечал, - прошептал я почти про себя, утыкаясь ему в плечо.

Шерлок, то есть Стивен (но мне ведь нельзя называть его так, по крайней мере, вслух), потерся своим ухом о моё. И я вспомнил, каким идиотом был – он же за этот год чего только не делал, чтобы спровоцировать меня на какие-то сексуальные действия – все эти «случайные» прикосновения, долгие взгляды, просьбы вынуть мобильник из кармана, в конце концов. Решив, что он социопатический асексуал, я думал, что он просто не замечает, что вторгается в чужое личное пространство. А за что я принимал разочарованный выдох, который он испускал каждый раз, когда я ничего не предпринимал в ответ?

Хотя, безусловно, хорошо, что на, собственно, построение отношений у нас был целый год. Как бы всё повернулось, если бы мы сразу же стали любовниками, не притершись друг к другу как друзья? Но все же, сколько времени мы потеряли… Впрочем, если бы да кабы… Если бы моя сестра была мужчиной, она была бы моим братом. На сожаления об этом она потратила всю свою жизнь, не буду-ка я уподобляться ей.

\- У нас сегодня есть дело? – спросил я.

Шерлок отстранился, в глазах сверкнула обида, которую бы я не заметил, если бы не знал, что она сопровождается в буквальном смысле зубовным скрежетом – у него заходили желваки.

\- Вчера что-то там присылал Лестрад, - попытался он нашарить сотовый, которого у него, конечно, с собой не было.

\- То есть он и сегодня будет тебя этим донимать? – как можно разочарованней произнес я.

\- О, - догадался, наконец, Шерлок. – Нет.

\- Хорошо, - коротко кивнул я и снова «инициировал».

Шерлок тут же перехватил инициативу – он не просто отвечал на поцелуй, он доминировал, что для меня было довольно ново. Если сравнивать с танцами, этот был белый – Шерлок ждал, когда его пригласят, но при этом весь танец вёл.

Мы приняли совместный душ, увлеченно изучая друг друга. Мне стоило больших трудов не рассмеяться, разглядывая разницу между кожей на лице и руках и остальной (прямо как у меня, когда я только приехал из Афгана - мне там было некогда загорать), и между волосами на голове и в паху. Но если отбросить эти маленькие странности, мне стоило не меньших трудов не комплексовать рядом с таким великолепием – даже если бы я не был бисексуален, я бы оценил – рядом с ним я смотрелся как утка рядом с лебедем. И, когда я понял, что пора переходить к четвертой базе, иначе вечер будет коротким, у меня уже сложилось определенное представление о том, кто сегодня будет подающим, а кто принимающим, простите за бейсбольную терминологию. Оказалось, что я поспешил с выводами.

\- Возьми меня, - прошептал он, не глядя на меня, когда мы оказались снова в спальне.

\- Это у вас так, социопатов, принято? – вспомнил я одну особенность (мечтать не вредно, поэтому я свои исследования социопатов и в этой области вел, кто бы мог подумать, что пригодится). Несмотря на эгоистичность социопата, с выбранным партнером он будет выступать в той роли, которая более удобна именно партнеру. Он стремится стать идеальным партнером во всем, включая секс – это способ манипуляции, к тому же им самим обычно все равно (зачем отказываться от дополнительного удовольствия?).

\- Или ты хочешь сказать, что среди нас именно ты уже имел нужный опыт? – ответил я на его вопросительный взгляд.

\- Я был с мужчиной, - ответил он.

\- Вот как?

\- Я должен… - пожевал он и так уже распухшие губы. – Должен признаться. Я изменил тебе.

\- Когда? – изумился я. Когда успел? Ночью, что ли? Успел сбегать в бордель, чтобы набраться опыта? Этот может.

\- Через месяц после нашего знакомства. С инспектором Диммоком.

\- Что? Ну… Какая же эта измена, мы же тогда не… Диммок? Кстати, что с ним случилось? Он после того дела с китайцами больше не появлялся…

\- Его перевели куда-то, я не спрашивал, куда. Из-за меня.

\- Меня эта участь тоже ждет? – осторожно спросил я. Может, ещё не поздно остановиться? Я лучше без секса с Шерлоком проживу, чем без самого Шерлока.

\- Почему? Нет, его перевели, потому что он сам попросил. Что-то вроде того, что ему больно оставаться рядом со мной, я, если честно, не понял, почему.

\- То есть ты с ним… того, а потом?

\- Я сообщил Майкрофту, что просто быть рядом с тобой перевешивает. Что он там Диммоку передал, меня не волновало.

\- Твой брат что, пытался таким образом… разлучить нас?

\- Он просто предлагал варианты.

\- Но секс у тебя был?

\- Не впечатлило. К тому же я всё время думал о тебе, и, подозреваю, без этого бы вообще ничего не вышло.

\- Диммок… Как его вообще зовут-то?

\- Не интересовало.

\- Он-то как к этому отнесся?

\- Подозреваю, у них с моим братцем был какой-то договор, не интересно.

\- А… С чего он вообще решил, что тебя это заинтересует? Ну, как вариант?

\- В смысле? Это же очевидно – к тому времени стало понятно, что ты полностью игнорируешь… этот аспект наших отношений, поэтому Майк со своей извращенной братской любовью пытался доказать, что… на тебе свет клином не сошёлся.

\- Но он сошёлся?

\- Ещё как.

Это определенно требовало поощрения, за которым Шерлок с охотой потянулся.

\- Погоди, - осек я сам себя. – Так ты что, позволил Диммоку..?

\- Нет, конечно, обошлось без проникновения…

\- Только без подробностей, - сморщился я.

\- Ты же сам спросил.

\- Да-да, я иррациональный, - отмахнулся я. – Значит, у меня всё равно больше опыта.

Конечно, весь опыт заключался в почти-изнасиловании, которое как-то произошло со мной в душе с одним из сослуживцев. Я, как говорится, расслабился и получил удовольствие, но больше с ним в душ не ходил. И вообще боялся оставаться наедине. Притяжение было обоюдным, и мы уже до этого пару раз «шалили», но в тот день его чуть не убило, и таким образом - в меня - он выплеснул свой адреналин. Не будь мы любовниками, он бы просто меня избил. Но Шерлоку обо всем этом тогда знать было не нужно.

\- И ещё одно, - принялся я за самый главный аргумент. – В первый раз я хочу именно так, завтра можешь изображать из себя идеального любовника, мне всё равно, но первый раз должен быть символичным.

\- В смысле? – Иногда я думаю, что именно в этом заключается моя власть над Шерлоком – мне удается, несмотря на всю мою открытость, удивлять его. С одной стороны он может прочитать по мне, что я ел на завтрак и с кем дружил в начальной школе, но мои реакции и решения часто ставят его в тупик. Ну, это вообще неудивительно, если они ставят в тупик и меня самого.

\- В смысле – доверши начатое. Финализируй. Поставь печать. В общем, это должно стать символом. Я не знаю, как объяснить, это не поддается логике. Просто сделай это.

И он просто сделал это. Я отмахнулся от долгой подготовки, совершенно зря, разумеется. И Шерлок, скорее всего, из-за неопытности и того, насколько узким я, из-за той же неопытности и недостатка подготовки, оказался, слишком быстро кончил, почему-то прохрипев «Ясим». В общем, первый блин комом. Ладно, вполне ожидаемо. И да, символично. Прелюдия оказалась куда лучше кульминации. Может, всё-таки ещё не поздно остаться друзьями? – невесело подумал я. Но когда Шерлок (который, сразу после того, как кончил, упал на меня плашмя), наконец, пришёл в себя и буквально _обволок_ меня собой, это, пожалуй, компенсировало всё, потому что после секса все обычно ну максимум обнимаются, но никто и никогда не _укутывал_ меня собой. «У меня нет одеялка», - вспомнил я.

\- У меня был двойной оргазм, - похвастался он.

\- Так вот куда делся мой… - проворчал я.

\- Я произнёс имя вслух? – поинтересовался он.

\- Да, и заметь, это было далеко не «Джон», - продолжал ворчать я.

\- Хорошо, - не обращая внимания на моё, признаюсь, наигранное, недовольство, обрадовался Шерлок. – Ясмин?

\- Ясим, - поправил я его.

\- О, точно. Ясим Анвар! Я вспомнил, как её зовут! – он вскочил - я аж зашипел от холода, но он мгновенно вернулся с моим ноутбуком и одеялом, которое мы до этого спихнули на пол, и попытался снова укутать меня, теперь уже не только собой.

\- У тебя опять был… проехали. Ясим Анвар – так звали жену Майкрофта?

\- Вдову, - входя в систему (пароль я уже не менял полгода, сдавшись окончательно) уточнил Шерлок.

\- М?

\- Майк – вдовец своей вдовы, - хихикнул он, забивая снова приобретенное имя в поиск. – Вы очень похожи.

\- Мы с Майкрофтом?

\- Нет, ты и Ясим. Тот же рост, тот же… почти те же волосы, она коротко стриглась. Тот же… Не знаю. Она будто твоя предтеча.

\- Или я - её дублер, - проворчал я. Я мог просто напоминать его подсознанию о девушке, которую он потерял. - Вдовец своей вдовы – что это значит?

\- Я вспомнил, почему мы не виноваты в том, что произошло. Мы тогда думали, что он умер. Она только стала вдовой, когда мы познакомились. В тот же день она… она инициировала… Я же говорил, что я не мог сделать этого сам. Вот.

На мониторе была фотография совсем не похожей на меня девушки с короткими русыми волосами и карими глазами, которую можно было запросто спутать с мальчиком.

\- Майк почему-то не удосужился удалить все её следы, - объяснил он свою находку.

Я вгляделся в лицо самого Шерлока. Он уже убрал фотографию и изучал биографию Ясим Анвар. Он казался абсолютно безучастным, но у меня волосы на загривке стояли от такой «безучастности». Это был даже не эмоциональный паралич, о котором я говорил ранее, это было что-то новое. Как будто эмоции неожиданно резко зашкалили, так, что их невозможно было увидеть на мимической шкале. И невозможно определить, в какую сторону – плюс или минус, да и там это уже не имело значение.

\- Моя фамилия, - обратил Шерлок мое внимание обратно на монитор. – Если тебе всё ещё интересно – мой брат.

«Анвар», - подумал я. «Эзард» – говорила подпись под черно-белой фотографией полного мужчины со щетиной. Майкрофт? Боже, Шерлок не врал насчет диеты. Но, даже похудев, он не мог превратиться в то, что я знал в качестве брата Шерлока. Если только, конечно, носы тоже не умеют худеть... Погоди, Эзард? Где-то я это уже слышал… Ну да, Стивен, Майк, Эзарды – это же из того разговора Лестрада с Мориарти.

\- Почему она не сменила фамилию, выйдя замуж? – выпалил я отчего-то.

\- Ты удивляешься этому второй раз за три дня, - заметил он. – Есть какие-то особые причины для того, чтобы менять или не менять фамилию при женитьбе?

\- Проехали.

\- Вообще-то, сменила, просто здесь это почему-то не отражено. Забавно, из всех фотографий он оставил именно эту – она была у него на похоронах, хотя к тому времени он уже здорово похудел.

\- Погоди… - в вернувшейся странице биографии Ясим мелькнуло знакомое название. - Килли Файзо? Это не тот лагерь беженцев, в котором была эпидемия? Так она там погибла? – Та эпидемия была одной из основных причин того, что я вызвался добровольцем именно в Афганистан.

\- Нет. Майк вроде бы подорвался на мине, она приехала в Лондон на похороны, хотя её там не было… О, я это помню, хотя не помню, почему её там не было. Мы встретились в нашей квартире, я, видимо, приехал из Китая на похороны…

\- Ты был в Китае?

\- Я там работал. Четыре года.

\- У них, должно быть, за те годы резко снизилась преступность.

\- Что? Нет, я работал в университете.

\- Кем?

\- Что значит кем, Джон? Ученым. Не уборщиком же… Ага, вот, - он ткнул в экран на строчку.

«Погибла при невыясненных обстоятельствах в Пекине», - гласила надпись.

\- Что она делала в Китае? – воскликнул Шерлок.

\- Искала тебя? – предположил я.

\- Скорее ждала меня там. Но поче… - он замер на полуслове. Если бы он не лежал подбородком на подушке, он бы снова рухнул – руки, как и прошлых случаях, обмякли.

Очнувшись через (на этот раз я считал) – двадцать секунд, он выдохнул «Расселл» и застонал.

\- Что? – не понял я. Совсем недавно так звали меня, вернее, моё альтер-эго, оказавшееся внезапно таким близким к оригиналу – спутник жизни мужчины с эпилепсией. – Так, всё это, конечно, интересно, и мне даже не терпится узнать, что ты там опять вспомнил, но вот теперь точно: в Бартс!

Как ни странно, Шерлок не стал возражать, так что моя заготовленная речь о том, что приступы могут разрушить его гениальный мозг, пропала впустую – он только механически кивал. Уже через час мы перешагивали порог лаборатории неврологии. Майк (Майк Стэмфорд, не Майкрофт), познакомил меня с местным специалистом, который и согласился сделать нам «по блату» пару тестов.

\- У него… хм… забавное ЭЭГ, - говорил тот мне после теста. - Но нет никаких характерных маркеров эпилепсии. Идеально было бы этот самый приступ увидеть, но он не реагирует на обычные раздражители. – Шерлок сидел тут же, с датчиками на голове. Техник уже отключил машину и готовился снять электроды.

\- У него во время приступа понижается тонус мышц рук, хотя на лице я этого не заметил, - добавил я.

\- Пока всё упирается в абсанс, но… Также это может быть и TIA, к примеру. Может, не рук, а одной руки? В любом случае…

\- Вот оно! – воскликнул я. Техник уже среагировал, снова включив машину. Шерлок повторил те же симптомы, что и раньше.

\- Височная. Если это эпилепсия, - подвел итог нейрохирург.

Ну да, TLE не давала мне покоя с тех пор, как Шерлок прикрывал ею наш поход в НИИ Психотехнологий. Иногда его общее поведение уж слишком напоминало синдром Гешвинда.

– Если, - подчеркнул он.

\- В смысле?

\- Нет никаких признаков хаотичности. Высокая активность, да, но, во-первых, его мозг перманентно находится в такой же активности, то есть, если сравнивать с обычным состоянием - невелика разница, а во-вторых, без следов абнормальности. Для нас с вами, возможно, это было бы ненормальным, но… Я, простите, уже наслышан, - он покосился на вышедшего из приступа, или что это было, Шерлока. Тот был поглощен процессом снятия электродов – на лице крайняя степень брезгливости и полные ненависти взгляды в сторону техника, который испортил ему прическу. Бедняга, - пожалел я лаборанта, - легко не отделается. И действительно, Шерлок уже начал что-то мстительно шептать ему. Наверняка рассказывает, с кем спит его подружка.

\- Он не псих, - чисто автоматически выпалил я.

\- Я и не говорил.

\- Хорошо. Э… MRI?

\- Определенно. После того, как мы возьмем кровь на пролактин.

Остаток дня мы провели, ожидая очереди на MRI. Мы даже успели поесть в местной столовой. Наконец очередь подошла, и меня даже пустили в аппаратную. Разрешили говорить с Шерлоком через микрофон. Но он, по всей видимости, обдумывал то, что ему удалось вспомнить в трех последних случаях (ещё один приступ у него случился, когда у него брали кровь), и был предельно тих всё это время.

\- Абсолютно чисто, - покачал головой доктор, и я с облегчением выдохнул. - Мы повторно просмотрим материалы, но никаких физических обоснований этим «приступам» нет, и ничего угрожающего его здоровью мы тоже не обнаружили. Возможно, что-то ещё не проявилось… Приведите его ещё через недельку… Особенно, если приступы не прекратятся.

\- Понятно.

\- У Лестрада новый труп, - не успели мы выйти из кабинета, прочитал смску Шерлок.

\- Связанный со вчерашним?

\- Да.

\- А ты говорил – неинтересно.

\- Я врал, помнишь?

\- Поедем на место или подождем труп тут? Я обещал, помнишь?

\- Труп подождет, мне нужно место преступления.

\- Хорошо.

\- Они ничего не нашли, - не спросил он.

\- Ничего, - согласился я.

\- Я же говорил.

\- Ты не медик, в этой области я твое слово, как госпел, не собираюсь воспринимать и никому не советую.

\- Я постоянно испытываю нечто подобное, - сказал он уже в такси, внимательно на меня посмотрев. – Только без флэшбаков.

\- Да?

\- Джон, думай. Возможно, симптомы немного не сходятся, я не видел себя в это время со стороны, но мои ощущения похожи.

\- «Эврики»?

\- Именно. Когда меня посещает озарение, я так же четко представляю картину преступления и так же выпадаю из окружающего мира. Это нормальная работа моего мозга. На твоем месте я бы волновался не о том, как эти приступы могут сказаться на нем, а как эти воспоминания могут сказаться на моей психике.

\- Шерлок?

\- Вполне вероятно, что я не смогу жить с тем, что произошло. Помнишь, «русские зомби» - они не просто не помнили, они не хотели помнить, у всех стоял психологический блок на воспоминания о том, что произошло с ними за время похищения.

\- Как будто они занимались чем-то незаконным, я помню. Шерлок, мы справимся. Ты не один, - я взял его за руку, предварительно сняв с неё перчатку. – Что бы тогда ни произошло.

Он пристроил свою кудрявую голову мне на грудь, с напряжением смотря в окно с моей стороны, и от этого странного, но трогательного жеста у меня заныло сердце. Что, если он и правда не сможет жить с тем, что случилось? Что, если моей поддержки будет мало? Как мне защитить его от боли? Может, я совершенно неправ? Что, если ему ни в коем случае не следует ковырять эту стенку? Вдруг это не просто стена, а дамба? И черный поток за ней снесет его хрупкую психику? Почему я стал поощрять его, даже не посоветовавшись с теми, кто знает, что тогда произошло? Майкрофт, нужно было сначала поговорить с Майкрофтом. Иногда я слишком перенимал враждебное отношение Шерлока к его брату, хотя прекрасно понимал, что Холмс старший… Эзард старший заботится о Шерлоке… Стивене не меньше, чем я.

Доехав до места преступления – почти рядом с домом, в Риджентс парке, в который я иногда хожу гулять, - в подсобном помещении _Open_ _Air_ _Theatre_ , пустующем вне сезона, - Шерлок сорвался, как пружина. Но вместо обычного в такие минуты азарта в нем была какая-то темная тревожность.

\- О, только фрик мог загореть зимой, в России, за три дня, - фыркнула Донован, пропуская его в помещение.

Шерлок не ответил.

\- Может, Россия была всего лишь прикрытием, - проворчал Андерсон. – А на самом деле они были на Багамах. Да, доктор? Как там ваш медовый месяц?

Эти двое были единственными из Нового Скотланд Ярда, которым позволялись подобные шуточки. Я уже давно понял, что Лестрад держит их рядом именно на случай Шерлока. Они его не боялись, они могли постоять за себя, они не принимали «консультирующего детектива» всерьез. Они были необходимым элементом в игре. Боюсь, что их долго и тщательно отбирали на эти роли. После появления вашего покорного слуги их функции притупились, в них почти отпала необходимость, но их не торопились убрать. Возможно, так было спокойней самому детектив-инспектору.

\- Кое у кого здесь слишком длинный язык, - с враждебностью посмотрел на Лестрада Шерлок.

\- Я подумал, что они имеют право на месть, - улыбнулся тот одними губами.

\- Странно, я думал, ты на такое не способен. Не после того, как так и не воспользовался собственным.

\- Ну, я более добродушен, чем мои подчиненные.

\- Ну, разумеется, - Шерлок уже, как коршун, кружил над трупом, который к нашему счастью ещё не успели увезти.

\- Удостоверения личности нет, смерть от гипотермии, следы от зубов крупной собаки, в общем, всё, что я тебе вчера рассказывал.

\- Собак было несколько. Джон, - пригласил Шерлок меня, но я ещё пытался влезть в синий одноразовый комбинезон. Он оглянулся, чтобы посмотреть, что меня там задержало. Сам он никогда не надевал положенную униформу, что доводило Андерсона до белого каления. «Не беспокойся, Шерлок, у нас есть шерсть с твоего пальто», - орал он, когда полы упомянутого пальто особо злостно нарушали чистоту места преступления. «Можешь мести им там СКОЛЬКО ПОЖЕЛАЕШЬ!»

И, увидев меня, уже застегивающего комбинезон, Шерлок снова погрузился в воспоминания. Длилось это, на сей раз, почти минуту, я успел подойти и прощупать пульс. Слегка учащенный.

\- Неудивительно, что я так не люблю эту гадость, - очнувшись, с омерзением вцепился он в синий капюшон на моем комбинезоне.

\- Расходится с твоим понятием о моде? – пошутил я.

\- Нас с ней похитили. Запихнули в минивэн, заставили раздеться и залезть в эти… - Он вдруг резко притянул меня за всё тот же комбинезон и поцеловал.

Панически оторвавшись от него, я пробормотал: «Надо поговорить насчет проявлений чувств на публике», но взгляд у него снова остекленел, руки соскользнули с комбинезона. Черт, сколько это будет продолжаться? Нам определенно не стоит ближайшее время бегать за преступниками, если он каждые пять минут будет отключаться.

Очнувшись, он пробормотал «И он поехал за ней в Китай», вставая и разворачиваясь к Лестраду.

\- Выйдите все, - приказал тот, Андерсон проворчал что-то насчет «бесплатного гейского порно» и «больно надо», Салли дернула его за руку, и они ушли, прикрыв за собой дверь.

\- Значит, ты и в самом деле вспоминаешь? Майк мне сказал, но я не поверил, - спокойно сказал инспектор, заводя руки за спину.

\- О да… У тебя была возможность, у тебя был мотив… - Шерлок опять застыл, секунд на несколько.

\- Снова здорово, - проворчал Лестрад, в его голосе, как и тогда, в бассейне, послышался шотландский акцент. – Знаешь, для гения ты чертовски глуп.

\- Ты убил её, - Шерлока опять зашкалило, на обманчиво спокойной поверхности была только легка рябь растерянности, как будто он не мог понять, и что ему теперь со всем _этим_ делать.

\- Ты вспомнил, как ты меня обвинил в этом первый раз? – тоже обманчиво спокойно, хотя и в его спокойствии пряталась уже давно постаревшая, заржавевшая горечь, уточнил Грегори.

\- Да. И Майк со мной согласился.

\- Да, я помню. Но Майк, в отличие от тебя, помнит и то, что я доказал свою невиновность. Подумай головой, которой ты всё время хвалишься – стоял бы я здесь сейчас, мало того, был бы я сейчас с твоим братом, если бы он хотя бы на грамм сомневался в том, что я тут ни при чем?

\- Но я никогда не ошибаюсь.

\- Тебе тогда крышу сорвало от горя, в таких условиях ошибаются даже совершенные, ты же поэтому не хочешь принимать этих, - он кивнул на то, что когда-то было человеком, у моих ног, - близко к сердцу. Потому что знаешь, что тогда будешь бесполезен. Все принимают тебя за бесчувственного, но мы-то с тобой… да может ещё вон доктор, знаем, что всё совсем наоборот. Отсюда искусственные барьеры, которые ты создаешь между собой и другими людьми – математика, Китай, амнезия, социопатия… Но у тебя теперь есть долг, ведь детективная работа – дань _ей_ , не так ли? Она втянула тебя в это, и ты продолжаешь помогать людям в её честь, даже не помня её как следует. Похвально. Но ты всё равно не хочешь принять их боль на себя, рассматриваешь их сверху, как падальщик.

\- Ты весь пропитан виной, - Шерлок был прав, Грегори за всем этим монологом о Шерлоке явственно скрывал свою собственную вину. - Что произошло в Китае?

\- Иногда люди винят себя в том, в чем не виноваты де факто. Я опоздал. Я виноват в этом. Я виноват в том, что разлучил их, в первую очередь. Ты прав, у меня были мотивы – я не хотел, чтобы она повлияла на его решение. Она уехала в Китай, потому что не знала, где ещё ждать тебя, Килли Файзо к тому времени закрыли, а с Майком они договориться не успели, поэтому она ждала тебя, но тебе присвоили статус UNAS. Я увез Майка в Америку, поговорил с ним… Когда я поехал за ней в Китай, она уже успела вмешаться в дела Черного Лотоса. Ты знаешь, они _смертельно_ не любят, когда в их дела вмешиваются.

Шерлок опять завис на несколько секунд.

\- Я помню, - прошептал он, когда его взгляд снова сфокусировался на инспекторе.

\- Мы очень с Майком удивились, что ты не вспомнил ничего во время игр с Эл. Малыш очень постарался. Помнишь девочку? Ну, которую ты так бездарно прозевал? Она даже уехала из Китая точно в тот же год, что и ты. Потрясающая детализация. Правда, почему тогда ты ничего не вспомнил, но начал вспоминать всё именно сейчас?

\- Психозондирование, - ответил Шерлок.

\- А то, что ты с доктором, наконец… всего лишь совпадение? Прости, Джон, - Лестрад кивнул мне.

\- Нет, ничего, - заверил я его.

\- Это тоже психозондирование.

\- А, ну да…

Шерлок, не прощаясь, направился к двери.

\- Джон, - позвал меня инспектор. – Надеюсь, тебе не надо объяснять, насколько важно, чтобы всё это осталось между нами? Я не о тебе, тебе мы доверяем, просто Шерлок в таком состоянии… Не давай ему говорить о том, что он вспомнит, на публику. Защиту квартиры мы обеспечили.

Я кивнул.

\- Эй, - крикнул Лестрад вдогонку детектив-консультанту. – А как же труп?

\- О, всего лишь Королевская Охота – банально, - бросил тот, не оборачиваясь. - Не прикидывайся идиотом. Сам справишься.

Я честно пытался снять комбинезон, но Шерлок не сбавлял шага. Понимая, что в таком состоянии его лучше не отпускать одного, я извинился перед кем-то у оцепления за эту невольную кражу государственной собственности и помчался следом как был, в одноразовом комбинезоне, накинув поверх свою куртку.

Мы шли по парку, в опустившейся тьме, с которой откровенно не справлялись фонари вдоль Внутреннего круга и, тем более, вдоль дорожки, ведущей на Внешний. Шерлок все-таки подождал, пока я догоню его, и шагал со мной плечом к плечу. На мосту через Ботинг он резко остановился и, приложив меня к парапету, начал целовать. Я знал, что под закрытыми веками у него стоит совсем другое лицо, что я всего лишь дублер с тем же ростом и длиной волос. Но не только же лицо у нас с ней разное…

\- Шерлок. - Я никогда и ни за что не назову его вслух Стивеном, публика или не публика, это я понял только сейчас. – Шерлок, я знаю, что делать. Пошли домой.

Оставшийся путь мы почти бежали. И первый раз Шерлок бежал за мной, а не наоборот.

Мы ворвались в квартиру и, спотыкаясь, потому что сил не прикасаться друг к другу уже не было, поднялись по лестнице. Пока мы раздевали друг друга у ванной, Шерлок с остервенением пытался разодрать на мне ненавистный ему голубой пластик, который, к нашему общему сожалению, оказался прочней, чем мы думали. Я так же чуть не разорвал на Шерлоке шелковую рубашку, за то, что её пуговички были слишком маленькими и скользкими, не желая расстегиваться. Я вел себя агрессивней, чем ранее, но Шерлок так же упорно пытался вести, препятствуя задуманному, поэтому мне пришлось завести ему руки за спину и зафиксировать его голову своей, глаза в глаза, вернее, каждый глаз в каждый глаз, хотя Шерлок свои тут же рефлекторно закрыл, дезориентированный.

\- Открой глаза, - приказал я ему. Когда он послушался, и мы встретились взглядом, я больше не приказывал, только просил.

\- Ты мне доверяешь? – спросил я его. Он кивнул, приведя в движение обе наших головы. – Тогда постарайся не мешать мне. Пожалуйста, - Шерлок кивнул ещё раз.

Наконец, покончив с одеждой, мы встали под душ и долго пытались получить воду нужной температуры, потому что делали это одновременно, он – крутя кран с холодной, я - с горячей, и при этом не прекращая целоваться. Зато, какой духовной синхронизации мы добились этой простенькой задачей! Мне вспомнились сиамские близнецы с двумя ногами на двоих. Пообещав себе, что теперь это будет обязательным пунктом в программе, я продолжил осуществлять задуманное, и теперь Шерлок не только не мешал, но активно помогал, предугадывая мои действия. Он добровольно встал, опершись руками о бледно-голубой кафель, расставив ноги шире плеч. Я взял мыло и провел им по его спине. В прошлый раз мы уже «терли друг другу спинки», но, скорее, в целях изучения. Шерлок, к примеру, надолго завис над моим шрамом на плече, излучая отнюдь не сексуальные мысли, а мне понадобилось какое-то время, чтобы привыкнуть к его росту – слава богу, что в горизонтальном положении даже 14 сантиметров незаметно скрадываются. В отличие от вертикального. Но сейчас Шерлок, встав в «позу арестанта», умудрился идеально мне подойти – я смог бы тут же взять его, я был давно готов, но нет, не здесь; я на собственном печальном опыте знаю, какая из мыла ненадежная смазка – она легко смывается водой, которая уносит с собой и естественную смазку, оставляя слизистую вовсе без защиты от трения. Поэтому в ход пошла только намыленная рука. Шерлок судорожно всхлипнул, когда я осторожно прикоснулся к нему там, где до меня его - я на это очень надеялся - не касался никто. Судя по реакции, так оно и было.

Мы вышли из душа осторожно, всего лишь держась за руки – не хватало ещё поскользнуться на кафеле или впечататься в косяк, мне хватило лестницы, с которой мы чуть не кувыркнулись. До моей спальни мы также дошли осторожно, а потом мне пришлось по быстрому сменить простыню, но я умудрился ни на секунду не оторваться от Шерлока. Он послушно ходил за мной, не предпринимая никаких действий, кроме самых жизненно важных на тот момент – держать меня за талию, горячо дышать в ухо, тереться своей скулой о мою.

Свежая простыня пахла «Ленором» с сиренью, наши естественные запахи были смыты водой, к тому же, мы плохо обтерлись, и нам стало холодно. Поэтому мы легли под одеяло, теплое, пахнущее нами. Плюс, я не знал, как Шерлок отнесется сразу к такому выставлению напоказ. По этой же причине я не зажег свет, и комната была погружена в густой полумрак. Я мог действовать и на ощупь. Дело своё в намечавшейся позиции я вполне знал, и с женщинами, и с мужчинами – возможно, к мужчинам меня привело именно то, что я посчитал излишнее пристрастие к анальному сексу выдающим моё настоящее либидо с головой, хотя до Шерлока, собственно, в мужчин я не влюблялся, ограничиваясь простыми симпатиями.

Мы снова целовались, согреваясь друг от друга и от собственного возбуждения. Я чуть не забыл о своем плане, утопая в ощущениях. Вскоре я уже не мог разобрать, где начинается один и кончается другой, хотя мы почти не двигались. Мне просто казалось, что кожи между нами не существует, что мы – единое существо, восстановившее, наконец, свою целостность. Такого _единения_ со мной давно не было, если было когда-либо. Я настолько погрузился в это чувство, что очнулся только уже почти на грани, вспомнив, что собирался сделать это единение ещё более полным. Напоследок я как можно чувствительней и грубее, чтобы дать почувствовать предстоящее, вторгся в его рот своим языком – пришлось напомнить Шерлоку о договоренности легким шлепком по предплечью, чтобы унять его собственный язык, норовивший сменить намеченные мной роли. Привстав на четвереньках, я велел Шерлоку перевернуться. Холодный воздух, который я, приподняв одеяло, впустил, попытался разделить нас, но у него не получилось нас даже остудить. Шерлок развернулся ловко, как уж, вдоль своей оси, спокойно помещаясь между мной и кроватью.

\- Ты мне доверяешь? – шепотом прямо в ухо, которое я перед этим не удержался прикусить (с этой стороны мы с ним ещё не встречались) попросил я Шерлока подтвердить свое согласие. Удовлетворившись ещё одним кивком, на сей раз приведшим в движение простыню, в которую Шерлок уперся лбом, я начал спускаться ниже, языком вдоль позвоночника, настолько невесомыми прикосновениями самого кончика, что Шерлок неосознанно тянулся за ними, выгибая спину. Первого за всю нашу, пока короткую, совместную сексуальную жизнь, по-настоящему громкого, утробного, стона я от него добился, раздвинув компактные ягодицы и лизнув, на этот раз мокро, всей длинной языка, открывшуюся между ними лощину.

\- Ты можешь остановить меня, когда захочешь, - снова поднявшись, таким же манером, к его уху, сказал я. – В общем, - слова, как всегда, когда они больше всего нужны, разбежались кто куда, – ты меня этим не разочаруешь, - поймал я какие-то за хост, но они явно были не из самых важных.

\- Джо-о-н… - как моё такое простое имя, которое я, признаться, из-за этого всегда недолюбливал, за какой-то год стало таким сложным? Шерлок мог сказать его так, что в одном слоге умещал целые монологи. Этот вот был про то, какой я идиот, что думаю, что он так думает, но меня, разумеется, прощают; о том, что больше дела - меньше слов; и ещё про то, что он не собирается останавливаться, и мне не советует. Ну, и ещё что-то вроде того, что цыплят по осени считают, поэтому смысла останавливаться на полдороге нет, и что это жизненная позиция если не Стивена Эзарда, про которого я почти ничего не знаю, то Шерлока Холмса точно, мне ли этого не знать.

\- Я просто…

\- Джон!

\- Слушаюсь! – выпалил я рефлекторно и полез за необходимым.

Откуда Шерлок утром вынул смазку и презервативы, я думать не хотел – они были мои, и вынул он их из моей тумбочки, где они покоились рядом с ЗИГ Зауэром. Нет, они там из старых запасов, купленные больше полугода назад. Вот то, откуда Шерлок знал, что они там есть, и сам факт того, что он сумел вломиться в ящик (по всей видимости, ночью, прямо под моим спящим носом), где они лежали, наводило на мысль, что запирать от него что-то на замок - такое же бесполезное занятие, как и ставить пароль на ноутбук. Но я не удивлен. И меня не впечатлило, вот ещё. И больше не возмущало, что, наверное, печальней всего – иногда я скучал по новизне таких вот открытий.

Теперь всё это валялось, оставленное в спешке, у кровати, туда я и свесился, загнав подальше под кровать уже использованный утром презерватив. А ещё прихватил подушку, которую мы уже успели спихнуть туда же. Подушку я пока бросил к стенке, потом она может понадобиться.

Есть мнение, что медики, в силу их углубленного знания анатомии – хорошие любовники. Но поверьте на слово, самому медику от этого только хуже. Пропадает элемент волшебства. Я, по крайней мере, не гинеколог или проктолог какой-нибудь, вот тем, подозреваю, совсем тяжко. Хотя сам этот элемент волшебства, по всей видимости, создает тот факт, что твой партнер в курсе, что он делает, а ты – нет. Так что секс – это односторонняя вещь, по большей части, - один отдает, другой принимает, и дело тут не в позиции.

Ключ к успешному проникновению – Шерлок со своими отмычками вызвал у меня ассоциацию со взломщиком – состоит в расслабленности мышц обоих сфинктеров, и если внешний регулируется сознательно, то внутренний – куда как более каверзная вещь. Тебя должны хотеть впустить. Очень хотеть, на подсознательном уровне. Сломать может каждый – внутренний сфинктер не может оставаться в напряжении дольше минуты. Но как сделать так, чтобы при проникновении не было боли и неприятных ощущений? То, что анальный секс неизменно сопровождается болью – опасное заблуждение, которое мне удавалось развеять у многих. Очевидно, именно это и привлекло меня в нем. Это был вызов. Для меня, невысокого, некрасивого, несмешного, всё ещё страдавшего всеми подростковыми комплексами уже далеко после пубертатного периода, это было неплохим полем для приложения сил. Высшим пилотажем было заставить партнера кончить от одного проникновения, без дополнительных стимулов. Это и было целью моего плана на тот вечер.

Я вернулся под одеяло, к начавшему подрагивать (не то от запущенного мной холода, не то от напряжения) Шерлоку. Я вытянулся вдоль его невероятно длинного и худого тела, насколько мне хватило собственной длины, и прижался к нему всем телом, - мой измученный невниманием член удобно разместился в углублении его поясницы и начал там обживаться – мне не удалось сдержать рефлекторные движения.

Обычно в таких случаях я шепчу на ухо партнеру всякую нежную ободряющую чепуху, чтобы успокоить и да, уговорить впустить, но реакцией Шерлока на этот способ могло быть только раздражение, поэтому я не решился. Предыдущий опыт ни на что не годился с этим невероятным человеком. Сердце моё ушло в пятки, до меня, наконец, начало доходить, от чего я на самом деле бежал весь этот год. Почему так легко принял версию о, как оказалось, несуществующем, асексуализме. Теперь зашкалило меня. Что мне со всем _этим_ теперь делать? Я же не справлюсь. Я не знаю, с какой стороны подойти к _этому_. Держись, солдат, ты же вторгся в Афганистан. Но я же там был не один…

\- Ты здесь тоже не один, - вот к чтению мыслей я никогда не привыкну, слава богу. Да, он заметил мою нерешительность, но как он понял, о чем именно я думаю?

\- Что? – сглотнув, переспросил я Шерлока, повернувшегося ко мне глазом, который жадно (да, жадно – так он смотрит обычно на ключевую улику), впился в меня своим сверкающим в свете уличной иллюминации, пробивавшейся сквозь шторы, аквамарином.

\- Кажется, ты забываешь, что тебе вовсе не нужно меня покорять. И взламывать тоже, - ответил он, угадав ещё одну мою мысль. Кажется, это мне сейчас «шепчут на ухо всякую нежную ободряющую чепуху»? – Я уже покорен и открыт. И если ты сейчас же не начнешь действовать, я возьму дело в свои руки, и тогда пропал твой _план_ , - Он так и сказал – _план_ , он знал, всё это время! – Не знаю, как тебе, но мне хотелось бы, чтобы он осуществился.

Его правая рука во время этого _pep-_ _talk_ ’а успела переместиться мне на бедро, весьма недвусмысленно сжав его. Я нашарил тюбик и, как можно аккуратней выдавив смазку на пальцы, спустился ниже – мой член недолго горевал от расставания с уже понравившейся ему поясницей - рука Шерлока, потеряв бедро, также тут же нашла себе, за что подержаться. Я сдавленно всхлипнул.

Обычная техника «один палец, два пальца, ножницы» (не дай бог ещё «три пальца») была отброшены мной ещё в самом начале «карьеры». Я пользовался только одним пальцем при обычной подготовке, концентрируясь не на физическом расширении отверстия (что, собственно, на самом деле является ничем иным, как насилием), а на стимуляции. Ключ состоит из трех составляющих - расслабленность, возбуждение и доверие.

Шерлок не врал – палец сразу же скользнул в него так легко, что я почувствовал себя идиотом, ломящимся в открытую дверь. Он раздвинул бедра, постанывая, потом вовсе начал водить ими вверх-вниз, скорее, правда, больше елозя членом о простыни, чем насаживаясь на палец, которым я даже не успел нащупать простату. Нащупал я ее, только подложив Шерлоку подушку под бедра – изменив угол входа. От незнакомых ощущений он зашипел, втянув мой палец и толкнувшись в подушку так, что скрипнула кровать.

\- Ещё! – как будто испугавшись, что я могу прекратить, прорычал Шерлок.

Часто невозможно понять по реакциям во время секса, на что именно эти реакции возникают. Боль и удовольствие имеют одинаковые внешние признаки. Что не удивительно, учитывая, что во время боли наш мозг, чтобы её заглушить, выпрыскивает те же самые гормоны удовольствия. Я был не уверен, что Шерлок не будет терпеть чисто из упрямства, если что, поэтому пришлось ориентироваться на незаметные нетренированному взгляду признаки. Я имел удовольствие узнавать это лицо и тело целый год. Пусть не так близко, но не менее интенсивно. Шерлок Холмс – очень страстный человек, что бы кто про него не говорил, просто он направлял свою страсть только на свою «законную жену» – работу. И теперь – ещё и на меня.

Что там говорил когда-то Грегори про то, что Шерлок изменился при мне? Я воспринял только информацию о том, что он стал менее осторожным, как будто переложив на меня ответственность за собственную безопасность. Но на самом деле - Шерлок обрел того, кто идеально для него реагировал на его позерство. С тех пор он давал моноспектакль моноаудитории. Я – его единственный благодарный зритель, и я приобрел пожизненный, я надеялся, абонемент на это чудо. Секс – это ещё более интимный спектакль – который показывается не просто избранному, но ещё и за закрытым занавесом.

В конце концов, почувствовав, что не только я уже балансирую на краю, я вынул палец, вызвав у Шерлока вздох разочарования и предвкушения одновременно, надел впотьмах презерватив, буквально отобрав свой член у Шерлока, смазал, и, всё также наощупь приставив головку, помедлил. Нет, не для того, чтобы вынудить Шерлока скрипеть зубами, что он и сделал, а чтобы самому хотя бы немного успокоиться – сердце стучало как бешеное, член болезненно пульсировал, в голове гудело. Если я хочу осуществить _план_ , я не должен ни кончить через пару толчков, ни получить сердечный приступ. Прислушавшись к сердцу Шерлока, я решил, что его это тоже касается.

\- Тшшш, - прошипел я, сдернув с нас одеяло (нам уже грозил перегрев) и прижав свободной рукой Шерлока к кровати. – Не так быстро.

Шерлок, до этого дергавшийся, как форель на крючке, затих, выдохнув в простыню. Он мне доверял. Сейчас я был не просто его зрителем – я был его режиссером. Наконец я ввел саму головку, всего лишь познакомиться, и тут же вынул её обратно, убедившись в том, что приглашение всё ещё действует.

И потом я, мучительно медленно для нас обоих, стал вставлять до конца. Метя в простату, потому что это был единственный способ облегчить для него непривычное и даже неприятное ощущение наполненности. Кажется, у меня получилось – Шерлок только с самого начала рефлекторно отпрянул, затем, видимо, я достиг цели, а его собственный член, вжавшись в подушку при этом маневре, также добавил приятных ощущений. Одобрительно хмыкнув, Шерлок начал расслабляться вновь, привыкая. Мне пришлось, чтобы прямо там не кончить, думать об Андерсоне. С бородой.

Когда я почувствовал, что Шерлок перестал меня держать, я так же медленно вышел наполовину, и почти тут же вошёл обратно, сохраняя угол. Шерлок толкнулся навстречу, подтверждая выбранный курс. Некоторое время мы делали только это – короткий вдох Шерлока, когда я вынимаю, мой долгий выдох, когда я скольжу обратно, чувствуя, как мы буквально встречаемся на полпути. Короткий вдох Шерлока, мой долгий выдох. И наоборот. Вдох-выдох – выдох-вдох. Когда мне показалось, что мы делаем это уже вечность, и никогда ничем иным не занимались – всегда были отлаженным _единым_ механизмом, и остальное тело, достаточно удаленное от _средоточия_ этого _единения_ , начало неметь, растворяться, исчезать, бесполезное, нефункциональное - я понял, что надо переходить к следующей фазе. Потому что мы не машина, потому что мы люди, потому что наше единение не механическое, а духовное. И пора уже напомнить об этом.

Шерлок, также завороженный _механикой_ , выразил слабый протест, когда я, легко переметнув через себя его ногу (поразительная растяжка!), перевернул его на спину. Поза была сложней, но возможность смотреть друг другу в глаза окупала всё, и к тому же Шерлок мог полностью расслабить спину. Мне удалось во время маневра не выскользнуть из Шерлока до конца, поэтому он так и не встревожился по-настоящему – сейчас мы были едины, связаны, моим членом, как пуповиной. У нас была одна кровеносная система на двоих. Одно дыхание. Разорвать эту связь было равносильно смерти.

Он помог мне с позой, ловко закинув свои ноги, за которые удавилась бы любая супермодель, мне на спину, подтянув пятками к себе, подавшись навстречу, захватив мои губы своими, как будто обмена через «пуповину» ему не хватало, и он требовал искусственного дыхания. Теперь, восстановив угол, а потом и ритм, он вдыхал, когда я выходил, а выдыхал, когда мы опять встречались на полпути, в меня. Это был настоящий поцелуй жизни. И теперь стало понятно, что мы живем так уже целый год – одним дыханием, одной кровью, одним существом, и то, что происходит сейчас – всего лишь формальность, способ показать друг другу настоящее положение дел. И Шерлок блестяще с этим справлялся – когда я нашарил между нами его член, тот был более чем эрегирован, и «ручной доводки» не требовал. Либо я так хорош технически, в чем я сомневался, либо это отражение чувств, которые он ко мне испытывал. Я всё-таки надеялся на второе, хотя, конечно, это могла быть и виагра, от Шерлока Холмса можно было ожидать чего угодно.

Шерлок оторвался от меня, откинулся на кровать, выгнулся, как будто по нему пустили ток, закатил глаза, прохрипев «Джон», - ага, никакой Ясим! – и кончил. От абсолютно совершенной красоты, которая передо мной предстала, за край выкинуло и меня. Когда перед глазами у меня прояснилось, я, приподнявшись на трясущихся руках, снова посмотрел на поразившую меня красоту – она никуда не делась, только стала более расслабленной. Нет, он и раньше был красивым, иногда просто завораживающим, но в тот момент в нем появилось ещё что-то, значение чего я никак не мог уловить. Поэтому мне было просто физически больно смотреть, но я всё смотрел и смотрел на это светящееся неоном в темноте совершенство, до рези и световых пятен в глазах.

\- Джо-о-он… - пророкотал Шерлок, вырывая меня из этого транса. Я улыбнулся. Он своровал эту улыбку своим большим пальцем и надел её на себя. Потом снова, как в прошлый раз, попытался меня закутать в свои бесконечные конечности. Я не возражал. Мы медленно остывали, а лезть на пол за одеялом было пока ещё лень.

\- Ну, вот, я думаю, - промурлыкав для начала что-то нечленораздельное, но всё же решившись на разговор, протянул я. – Как-то я это… эгоистично к проблеме подходил.

\- М? – что переводилось как «Да неужели? А я ведь сразу сказал «возьми меня», разве нет?» - уткнувшись в мою макушку губами, восторжествовал Шерлок.

\- Ну, вот я так думаю, нужен бы был тебе просто дублер Ясим, ты бы нашёл себе девушку. А мы ведь с ней разного пола.

\- Я заметил, - Шерлока распирало. Как он только откровенно надо мной не начал хохотать? Поражаюсь его сдержанности.

\- Ну и?

\- М? О…

\- Что, настолько плохо?

\- Настолько плохо, что хорошо, или настолько хорошо, что плохо… - голосом Червонного Короля («Важно, неважно, неважно, важно»), как будто решая, какая из фраз звучит лучше, рассеянно пробормотал Шерлок.

\- Тебя опять зашкаливает?

\- О, да, - кивнул Шерлок, нечаянно ударив меня своим подбородком по макушке, но тут же зацеловав место удара.

\- Ты хотел бы это повторить? – оконкретизировал я вопрос.

\- Пощады! – пискнул он.

\- Нет, не прямо сейчас, потом когда-ни…

\- Обожеда!

\- Ну, значит, на этот вопрос ответ положительный. Хорошо. Я уже боялся… Всё-таки тебе могло не понравится в принципе, ты ведь никогда не…

\- Каким образом мне могло не понравиться? Я люблю тебя. Следовательно, - голосом, которым он объяснял мне элементарные ассоциативные ряды, чуть ли не по слогам проговорил Шерлок, - всё, что ты делаешь, восхитительно.

\- Ну, врёшь же, - проворчал я. – Иногда я тебя раздражаю.

\- О, это мои мозги, не обращай на них внимания, ты же знаешь, какие они привереды. Всему остальному мне ты нравишься весь, и всё, что ты делаешь. А когда ты делаешь со мной _такие_ восхитительные вещи, мозги вообще идут отдыхать.

\- Прости, - зная, как мозг и способность думать важны для Шерлока, извинился я.

\- За что? Им тоже иногда нужен здоровый _R &_ _R_. И они тебе за это тоже благодарны. - Я прислушался к тону. В нем была игривость, но не было иронии, а уж его иронию я научился различать с полуслова и даже полувздоха, хотя он её обычно и не особо прятал. – Так что от всего благодарного меня, - он взял в свои длинные ладони моё лицо, поднял его и с какой-то даже преувеличенной нежностью поцеловал меня. Я, наверное, испортил момент, хихикнув в его губы, когда представил мозги Шерлока на курорте, но он не обиделся. Может, потому что прочитал мои мысли, и ему самому стало смешно.


	3. Operation Tag Me Операция Салочки

Проснувшись, я обнаружил Шерлока, притулившегося рядом с лэптопом на голое тело. Настоятельная потребность купить кровать побольше! Впрочем… Что там миссис Хадсон говорила о « _ещё одной_ спальне»? Логично предположить, что в спальне Шерлока, в которой не то что я, он сам, по-моему, никогда не был, должна обитать двуспалка. Я пообещал себе, что вечером исследую эту возможность.

Я инстинктивно схватил его поперек, закрыв обзор монитора, и, вжавшись в стену, придвинул к себе. Шерлок снисходительно улыбнулся.

\- Выспался?

\- У нас новое дело? – Сообразив только что, что спросонья спасал Шерлока от незначительного, на самом деле, шанса свалиться с койки, я потер своё лицо, пытаясь проснуться окончательно.

\- Нет, к сожалению, но Лестрад как-то не торопится раскрывать дело с Королевской Охотой.

\- Ждешь, пока он решит, что идиот, и всё-таки попросит тебя помочь? Кстати, что это за Королевская Охота?

\- Она же Дикая Охота, миф о группе охотников, возглавляемых либо Одином, либо, в данном случае, одним из исторических королей…

\- Я знаю, что такое Дикая Охота, но не понял, что ты имеешь в виду её. Ты думаешь, что виноват миф?

\- Вовсе нет, виноваты, как обычно, люди. Которым понравился миф. Лестрад, видимо, тоже не сразу понял, что я имею в виду Дикую Охоту, наверняка повеселил Майкрофта, потребовав у него алиби королевской семьи, - Шерлок фыркнул. Очевидно, его расчет был именно на это, что-то я первый раз слышал, чтобы Дикую Охоту называли Королевской.

\- Они травили его собаками, - протянул я, вспомнив жертву.

\- Конечно, ты же сам его видел.

\- Но как можно найти преступников?

\- По следам зубов.

\- И ты думаешь, что Лестрад справится?

\- Если не будет упрямиться и поставит экспертом кого-нибудь с IQ побольше, чем у Андерсона. Я уже послал Молли наводки.

\- Никаких погонь за Дикой Охотой, не в твоем состоянии, - врачебным голосом построжился я.

\- У меня не было флэшбаков со вчерашнего вечера.

\- Это не значит, что их больше не будет. Или ты уверен, что вспомнил всё?

\- Как я могу быть уверен?

\- Поверь мне, когда это случится, ты будешь уверен.

\- Ты так уверен?

Я снисходительно хмыкнул. Мы встали, сходили вместе в душ, который перерос в очень ленивую взаимную мастурбацию, позавтракали, и мне всё-таки пришлось сообщить, что я ухожу.

\- В Бартс, уточнить вчерашние анализы.

\- Ага, привет Майкрофту, - не отрываясь от газеты, проговорил Шерлок.

\- Черт… Что меня выдало?

\- У тебя на лбу написано.

Я чуть не потянулся рукой к своему лбу, проверить…

\- Ты не против? – спросил я.

\- Нет, я его уже предупредил о твоем визите.

\- Понятно… Вообще-то, в Бартс я тоже зайду, мне действительно надо узнать насчет твоего анализа крови.

\- Конечно.

\- Вопрос в том, что мне сделать, чтобы ты без меня не рванул ловить Короля Артура с его сворой. Надо будет у Грегори наручники попросить.

\- Джо-о-он…

\- Что? Ты честное-честное никуда не пойдешь?

\- Слово скаута, - подняв от Таймс честные-честные глаза, поклялся Шерлок.

\- Видишь ли, пока я не спросил у Майкрофта, был ли ты скаутом на самом деле, я не имею права тебе верить. Так что… - развел я руками.

\- Выхода нет - либо ты мне веришь, либо остаешься.

\- Ещё я могу взять тебя с собой.

\- Ты же в курсе, что гиперопека до добра не доводит?

\- Ты можешь просто посидеть в приемной, никто тебя не просит встречаться со своим братом лицом к лицу. Я попрошу его сделать вид, что тебя там нет. Зато в Бартсе от тебя могут потребоваться какие-нибудь дополнительные анализы или тесты.

Шерлок фыркнул. Я знал, что веду себя как наседка, но было в этом очаровательном домашнем счастье что-то от затишья перед бурей. Опыт подсказывал, что с Шерлоком Холмсом не бывает всё благополучно надолго. А уж его отдохнувшие мозги наверняка были той самой дурной головой, которая не дает покоя ногам. Разумеется, если Шерлоку приспичит, он удерет и у меня из-под носа, но я надеялся… Не знаю, на что я надеялся… Что новый уровень наших отношений удержит его от этого? Что мне теперь, пригрозить ему не давать, если он убежит? Покраснев от одной этой дурацкой мысли – можно подумать, что подвиг Лисистраты мне по плечу, я схватил Шерлока за руку, выходя из дома. И по дороге, по крайней мере, он никуда не делся.

\- Я делаю вид, что его там нет? – догадался Майкрофт, не успел я и рта раскрыть, входя в кабинет. Шерлок остался на стуле снаружи, долбя по кнопкам своего Блэкберри, синхронно с неАнтеей (сегодня она была уже Дафной, с чем я её и поздравил – именами она отмечала собственные успехи, и за год успела от «Ан» дойди в словаре до «Да»).

\- Я ему пообещал.

\- Ну, разумеется. Надеюсь, мои поздравления не покажутся вам бестактными? – когда я уселся на стул напротив, спросил он.

\- О нет, что вы, - не стал я даже спрашивать, по какому поводу эти самые поздравления, и так всё понятно. И, слава богу, у него хватило такта хотя бы не поздравлять меня смской, боюсь, с Шерлоком он поступил именно так, впрочем, тот привык стирать его смски, не читая, и я его, наконец, начал понимать. - В связи с этим только один вопрос – как?

\- Не бойтесь, у стен нет глаз, только уши. Вы же понимаете, что я не могу оставить Шерлока без присмотра. Теперь вы это понимаете как нельзя лучше, ведь так?

\- Он может неожиданно выболтать важные государственные тайны?

\- И это тоже. Вы пришли за моей частью сделки?

\- Что? – О, черт, я ведь и забыл вовсе. – Нет, никаких амнезийных таблеток для меня, ради бога.

\- О.

\- Да, я пришёл поговорить, собственно, насчет…

\- Понимаю. Можете говорить свободно, мой кабинет защищен. Как и ваша квартира, полагаю, вам уже об этом сообщили.

Я сморщил нос. Несколько месяцев назад у нас уже состоялся подобный разговор, тогда Майкрофт заверил меня уклончиво, что если наблюдение и производится, то исключительно в рамках необходимого. Первый раз за всё мое проживание на Бейкер Стрит мне отвечали конкретно. Значит, только микрофоны и никаких камер. Уже что-то. Ну да, теперь, когда я узнал основную причину слежки, меня действительно это меньше раздражало. Параноидальность старшего брата была не слишком удовлетворительной причиной для меня, какие-то секреты прошлого – возможно… Я ещё не решил. Смотря какие тайны и смотря какими могут быть последствия их утечки.

\- Ладно, у меня самый главный вопрос, - спросил я. – Нет ли в прошлом Шерлока чего-то, что ему не следовало бы вспоминать? Не из соображений государственной безопасности, думаю, об этом вы и сами позаботитесь, а из соображений его душевного спокойствия.

\- О, боюсь, я не могу предугадать последствий его воспоминаний. Вы хотите прекратить это? У меня уже есть курс, как вы их называете, «амнезийных таблеток», может, их следует потратить на Шерлока?

\- Нет, спасибо, он от самодельных до сих пор не отойдет, - оскалился я.

\- О, он вам озвучил эту версию? Какое-то время я в неё даже верил. Он вам говорил, что записал рецепт в нотах, но забыл ключ к шифру? И в каком из своих «произведений» спрятал рецепт, тоже забыл. Всё, что он писал под воздействием наркотиков, могло быть химическими формулами, так как… гхрм… музыкой точно не является.

\- Так вы полагаете, что это была естественная амнезия, истерического характера?

\- Иначе бы, боюсь, он не вспоминал сейчас. Я не специалист, но меня просветили, что у него истерическая диссоциативная избирательная амнезия. И то, что он начал вспоминать, наконец, обретя… - Майкрофт долго подбирал нужную формулировку, затем, с так меня раздражавшей улыбочкой, выдал: - …полноценное личное счастье, подтверждает этот диагноз. Сейчас у него, полагаю… есть силы для воспоминаний такого рода.

\- Вам, наверное, самому тяжело…

\- Признаюсь, я ненавидел его за то, что он так ловко избежал боли, оставив её мне, но смирился – в конце концов, она была _моей_ женой, а значит и вся боль от её потери принадлежит _мне_.

\- Я понимаю. Вы… не могли бы дать мне _настоящую_ медицинскую карточку Шерлока? – я снова оскалился, понимая, насколько нагло это прозвучало.

\- С чего вы решили, что та, что я дал вам прошлый раз…

Я всё с той же невинной наглостью… или наглой невинностью смотрел на брата своего единственного пациента.

\- Хорошо, - сдался он. - Но имена докторов Стивена в ней вымараны.

\- Я понимаю, если у меня будут вопросы, я спрошу лично вас.

\- Да, так будет… правильно. Я распоряжусь. - И он распорядился.

В Бартс, всё так же рука в руке, мы с Шерлоком пришли уже имея на руках более достоверную, хотя и изрядно помаранную медицинскую карточку. Я изучил её, отметив про себя особо «замечательные» моменты, отсутствовавшие в ещё более подчищенной версии, которая была у меня до этого, вроде двух передозировок, одна раствором кокаина, другая, несколько раньше – каким-то психодислептиком неизвестного состава ( зная Шерлока, наверняка собственного изготовления).

\- Хорошо, что вы его привели, - встретил нас невролог, с которым мы разговаривали вчера. – Нам нужна его обычная кровь. Давно был последний приступ?

\- Вчера в одиннадцать вечера.

\- Замечательно.

\- В чем дело?

\- Повышенное содержание пролактина, - протянул мне таблицу он. - Но также и других гормонов. Хотелось бы сравнить. У меня сложилось такое ощущение, что у него либо это нормальное содержание, либо приступы вызывают комплексные гормональные выбросы. С эректильной функцией, молодой человек, - обратился он неожиданно к самому пациенту, - у вас всё в порядке?

\- О, да, - ответил я за спрашиваемого автоматически, только через несколько секунд, по довольной улыбке Шерлока поняв, что ляпнул. – Ну, то есть, как я слышал… - я почувствовал, как к ушам у меня приливает кровь. Самая дурацкая отговорка – он что, значит, рассказывает тебе, так, на всякий случай, какая у него в последнее время эректильная функция? Лучше бы я не пытался оправдываться.

\- Не стесняйтесь, - слегка иронично хмыкнул невролог. - Это нормально. По крайней мере, я так _слышал_ …

\- Что? – рявкнул я, когда мы с Шерлоком, сдав анализы, уже вышли из здания. Того явственно пробивало на хи-хи.

\- Ты застеснялся, - триумфально улыбнулся он.

\- Я доктор, я не стесняюсь! – взвился я. Мне до сих пор было стыдно, стыдно за то, что мне стало стыдно. - Нас ещё на первом курсе учат называть лопату пенисом!

\- Ну, вот в этом-то наверняка и всё дело.

\- Что?

\- Вас учат называть пенисом лопату, - повторил он мою оговорку. - Тогда как вас учат называть пенис? Лопатой?

\- Пенис пенисом, лопату – лопатой! – истерично вскрикнул я, пытаясь исправить оговорку, - на нас с круглыми глазами оглянулись какие-то студенты, - но Шерлок уже покатился со смеху, складываясь пополам, и я присоединился к нему, подувшись для порядка ещё секунды две.

\- Прости, - отсмеявшись, попросил я прощенья. – Я сам всё время говорю, что это нормально, но…

\- Ты не стеснялся при Лестраде и прочих.

\- Да ладно, они наверняка делали ставки, когда и в каких позах. А доктор – человек незнакомый.

\- Соответственно, его реакция непредсказуема?

\- И это, и то, что люди всегда больше внимания обращают на мнение малознакомых окружающих. Это такой парадокс социологии, не пытайся найти в этом логику. Мы стесняемся больше незнакомца, которого больше никогда не увидим, чем того, с кем постоянно живём.

\- Ну почему же, в этом как раз есть определенный смысл.

\- Какой? – удивился я. Ну что ж, со стороны, видимо, видней…

\- Стокгольмский синдром. Чем ближе человек, тем меньше стесняешься. То есть стесняются всегда и всех, тех, с кем вынужден находиться в непосредственной близости, перестаешь стесняться, так как от них зависит твое выживание. Чем человек ближе – тем сильнее зависимость.

\- Ты только что сравнил близкие отношения со Стокгольмским синдромом?

\- Нехорошо? – повторил он так удивившее меня в свое время выражение. Я уже знал, что ему очень сложно объяснить, почему именно «нехорошо», но он всегда запоминает, в каком месте ошибся, и после просто обходит тему стороной.

\- Да нет, в какой-то мере… правильно, - вздохнул я, пытаясь всё-таки развить тему, пока она не была объявлена Шерлоком табу. – Но это касается только вынужденных отношений. Когда любишь кого-то…

\- Имеешь выбор?

\- Ну да…

\- Разве? Возможно, это особенность социопатов, но… Я не имею выбора, я не выбирал любить, более того, мой разум восстает против этого в высшей степени иррационального чувства, но я в этом случае – единственном из всех – его не слушаюсь. Я бы не сказал, что у меня есть выбор, любить или нет. Следовательно, я заложник этих чувств. Я напрямую завишу от того, кого люблю. Эрго, у меня неизбежно должен выработаться Стокгольмский синдром.

Я сглотнул.

\- Нет, это не только у социопатов. Просто… Просто мы часто забываем про это. Про то, что мы не в состоянии выбирать. Многие пытаются выбирать… Я тоже пытался… И мы знаем, чем всё это кончилось…

Я представил то, что Шерлок видит лучше, чем я и любой другой «нормальный» человек: мы все находимся под прицелом людей, которых любим. Находимся в их власти. И, возможно, чувство любви, то, что мы привыкли за него принимать – все те положительные эмоции, что мы испытываем по отношении к тем, кого любим – не что иное, как Стокгольмский синдром? Попытка замаскировать эту несвободу иллюзией выбора. Мне хорошо с ним, поэтому я его люблю. Спутанные причина и следствие? Может, все как раз наоборот?

\- Ты что, согласен со мной? – подозрительно спросил он уже в такси, когда я судорожно обхватил его тонкое запястье – я хотел слышать его сердце, часовую бомбу в моем поясе смертника.

\- Я долгое время провел, пытаясь отрицать это, но теперь да, я согласен, мой прекрасный похититель.

\- Это всё… не так плохо, когда твой похититель одновременно – твой заложник, - выдохнул он мне в висок.

Таксиста мы, как человека незнакомого, стеснялись всю дорогу до дома. В отличие от миссис Хадсон, которую мы не стеснялись вовсе, и которой, подозреваю, всё было из-за этого слишком хорошо слышно…

Утром позвонил невролог, сообщивший, что уровень пролактина у Шерлока выше нормы перманентно, так же, как и некоторых других гормонов. По поводу пролактина я выдал ему родившуюся у меня во время несостоявшегося ужина версию с нервно-психической анорексией, которая у Шерлока наверняка имелась. Разумеется, в шутливой форме – тот с ухмылкой подслушивал, развалившись рядом – да, кстати, мы переехали в его спальню, в которой действительно была двуспальная кровать. Весь вечер, собственно, я приводил комнату в обжитый вид, внося свои пожитки, твердо решив спать именно тут. Если Шерлоку вдруг понадобится отдельное спальное место – у него есть его любимый диван.

Мы с неврологом ещё пообсуждали немного причины странного поведения желез Шерлока (на самом деле гадать можно бесконечно, а мы с ним не мисс Марбл), пока тот вполголоса ругал Лестрада и весь Новый Скотланд Ярд. Наконец я положил трубку.

\- Что, Грегори-таки облажался, и у нас теперь три трупа? – вздохнул я.

\- Нет, он успешно спас намечавшуюся жертву, но упустил преступника. Вернее, главаря этой банды.

\- Наверняка либо жертва, либо его подельники помогут его найти.

\- Всё, что они о нем знают, это его кличка – Король, как и было сказано. Ни описания, ни единой ниточки… Лестрад словно слон в посудной лавке. Он теряет квалификацию. Куда делся знаменитый гибрид MI-6?

\- Кто?

\- Кабинетный _и_ полевой агент. Расселл был гибридом. Чертовски хорошим. Я понимаю, что, будучи Лестрадом, он давал мне самые интересные дела, чтобы занять меня, наверняка по просьбе Майка - с большинством этих дел он справился бы и сам. Но, вероятно, на его ум и сноровку уже всё-таки что-то влияет, скорее всего, возраст.

\- Расселл – это Лестрад? – уточнил я. Мозаика из прошлого Шерлока у меня в голове начала понемногу складываться, но я не особо обо всем этом думал.

\- Да. Я, кстати, даже не помнил, каким он был до операции. Хм, - ухмыльнулся Шерлок. – Мне кажется, или они действительно поменялись носами? Нет, у Майка нос был немного не такой, зато Майкрофт получил почти полную копию носа Дэвида. Забавно.

\- Под операцией ты имеешь в виду хирургическую операцию? – наконец дошло до меня. – Пластическую?

\- Да, - спокойно кивнул он. – Ещё они оба увеличили себе рост. Майк утверждает, что они оба проделали это только с помощью каких-то там упражнений, но судя по зонту-трости, к которому он прикипел после этого, в его случае без операции или травмы не обошлось. А нечего было жадничать – так хотелось быть выше меня? «Ну, хотя бы на сантиметрик!» – передразнил он брата. – Видишь ли, все уже привыкли к пластическим операциям на лице, но такая вещь как разница в росте сразу сбивает с мысли. Никто не будет задумываться серьезно над той вероятностью, что скрывающий свою прошлую личность человек вдруг взял и подрос на 5-7 сантиметров.

\- Боже… Э… Шерлок… - промямлил я. Я вдруг представил себе Шерлока ниже ростом и… не таким, как сейчас. И да, в золотистых кудряшках.

\- Нет, на мою операцию времени уже не было, - прочел на моем лице панику Шерлок. - Поэтому мне всего лишь перекрасили волосы. Скажи, если бы я когда-то был другим, ты бы… Ты бы нашел это… омерзительным?

\- Что? Шерлок… Я… Я не знаю. Я люблю тебя таким, какой ты есть. И мне всё равно, каким ты был.

\- Одним словом, ты любишь только образ Шерлока Холмса.

\- Я не знаю… - Черт, он, похоже, был прав, и что же это значит?

\- Я тоже не знаю, - заверил Шерлок меня. – Я не знаю, как можно любить того, кого знал совсем другим, как, полагаю, делают эти двое. Но, с другой стороны, мы все со временем меняемся. Люди, к примеру, стареют, и чем эта естественная пластическая хирургия Времени отличается от скальпелей хирургов из Майами?

\- Макнамара/Трой? – ляпнул я бездумно.

\- Я не помню, как их звали, - нахмурился он.

\- Не обращай внимания, это из сериала.

\- Я хочу сказать, мы не можем предугадать своей реакции на изменение внешности человека, которого любим.

\- Ну, у меня предугадывать нечего, я тебя не только не узнал, я ещё и раскритиковал твои усы, - сокрушенно уставился я на свои руки поверх одеяла.

\- Это были не мои усы, мои усы были бы рыжими.

\- Я бы с удовольствием посмотрел на твои золотые кудряшки, - с надеждой приподнял я на него глаза.

\- Я попрошу Майка предоставить тебе мои детские фотографии. Не думаю, что он даст их тебе на вынос, но...

\- Более взрослых нет?

\- Тогда у меня было гораздо меньше волос, чем теперь, так что я не могу сказать, что у меня были «кудряшки» лет с десяти.

\- Всё равно.

\- Хорошо, - с некоторой неохотой пообещал он.

\- Ты не хочешь, чтобы я видел, каким ты был до?.. – А чего я удивляюсь? Я же не прошёл проверку, балда. Усы мне, видите ли, не понравились…

\- Мне всё равно.

\- Я же вижу, что не всё равно. Ты боишься, что если я узнаю, какой ты на самом деле, я тебя разлюблю? Я, честное слово, не знаю… Не могу ничего обещать, - я сглотнул.

Он посмотрел на меня с каким-то странным выражением, которого я не узнал. Мне захотелось отменить весь этот разговор, вымарать его из многострадальной памяти Шерлока. И из собственной тоже. Этот разговор был ещё страшнее вчерашнего, про Стокгольмский синдром. Раньше Шерлок тоже постоянно шокировал меня своим мировоззрением, отчего же я решил, что теперь, когда открылась и эта тема, всё будет по-другому? Дело не в том, что Шерлок какой-то иной, чужой и инопланетный, дело в том, что он такой же, как все, но просто гораздо умнее. И видит всё насквозь. Можно было бы отмахиваться от него, если бы он пытался представить чувства в виде химических реакций, к этому я был почти готов. Но он пытается разобраться с любовью на более высоком уровне. Он, безусловно, понимает, что одними химическими реакциями это невозможно объяснить, вернее, понимает, что они наверняка вторичны, но видит изъяны и нестыковки, как и во всем, что его окружает.

\- Я много думал над тем, почему именно ты, - внезапно сменил тему, но не так уж кардинально, Шерлок. - Люблю ли я в тебе уже знакомую мне форму? Возможно, только эту форму я и люблю? Значит ли это, что я автоматически люблю любого этой формы? Возможно, не одновременно, но всё-таки? Что, если в моем представлении ты, Ясим, любой, вписывающийся в эту совершенную форму – совершенен для меня из-за этого? А если он перестанет в неё вписываться? И имею ли я право говорить, что люблю именно этого человека, а не форму, в которую он всего лишь вписывается? Любовь – это топология?..

И у него снова случился приступ. А ведь флэшбаков не было уже более полутора суток. Хотя, конечно, о чем я? Он мог просто не говорить мне о них, они могли случаться с ним, пока я спал, пока не смотрел на него, достаточно нескольких секунд.

Когда приступ прошёл, он закрыл глаза и всхлипнул. Я в растерянности даже побоялся обнять его.

\- Любовь - не топология, - вдруг неожиданно для самого себя сказал я. – Не больше, чем химия.

Он раскрыл глаза, и черты лица у него разгладились.

\- Математика – как музыка, - усмехнулся он.

\- Я знаю, что так говорят, но…

\- Математика вовсе не как музыка, Джон, я знаю. Тот, кто так говорит, не знает ни того, ни другого. Итак, - встрепенулся он. – У нас есть дело, но, к сожалению, я почти бесполезен в нынешнем состоянии. Как бы ускорить этот процесс воспоминаний? Почему я не могу вспомнить всё разом? Так слишком неудобно…

\- Ты же вспоминаешь что-то не случайно, а когда тебе что-то напоминает о каких-то забытых моментах?

\- Именно.

\- Тогда тебе стоит попросить у брата подсказок – стимулов, которые могут вызвать те или иные воспоминания.

Он поморщился, но тут же позвонил – с моего телефона, так как он был всё ещё у меня в руках.

После не слишком долгого разговора Шерлок встал.

\- Мы посетим дом, в котором я вырос. Можешь считать, что твой экскурс в моё прошлое начинается.

\- Свое детство ты тоже плохо помнишь?

\- Нет, его я помню очень хорошо, даже кое-что хотел бы забыть, но в той квартире я провел также и то самое время, которое выпало у меня из памяти. Разумеется, там уже всё по-другому, но, возможно, какие-то детали остались нетронутыми, да просто вид из окна может что-то пробудить.

Мы были на месте через полтора часа, после завтрака и веселой перебранки с нашей домовладелицей – как я и подозревал, мы чересчур не стеснялись её вечером, и она наконец решила выяснить, не убиваем ли мы тут друг друга. Шерлок радостно заявил ей, что, наконец, его план сработал, и я им полностью покорен, после чего миссис Хадсон оказалась практически права насчет домашнего насилия, да и ей самой от меня досталось на орехи – а так, авансом за будущий обмен сплетнями с миссис Тёрнер.

Я почему-то ожидал от Холмсов минимум родового поместья, но всё-таки они были не Холмсы, а всего лишь Эзарды, так что скромная квартирка в не менее скромном низкорослом северном районе Хайгейт, возможно, была тем, что надо. Рядом с нужной нам пятнадцатой дверью стояла помощница Майкрофта.

\- Привет, Дафна, - поздоровался я.

\- Уже Делия, - протянула она нам ключ, не отрываясь от своего телефона.

\- Поздравляю.

\- О, Джон, - скривился Шерлок, - её достижения, в честь чего она меняет имена – это всего лишь уровни в игре. Сорок первый, если не ошибаюсь.

\- Сорок пятый, - гордо улыбнулась Делия.

\- О, четыре редких имени, а раз так, следующее тоже будет какого-нибудь индуистского происхождения. Что-то вроде… Дхарма?

\- Дхармиста, - кивнула она.

\- А во что, собственно?.. – попытался я спросить насчет игры, но Шерлок подхватил меня за локоть и втолкнул в квартиру.

А что, мне, в самом деле, стало интересно, что в этом такого-то, может, я тоже хочу в это поиграть… Шерлок встал у окна и, видимо, вспоминал в своей нынешней манере. У него из руки выпал ключ. Я подошёл и поднял его. Да, как он и предполагал – вид из окна.

Мы побродили по квартире ещё какое-то время, но больше ум Шерлока ни за что не зацепился. Ну, кроме его обычного, в данном случае бесполезного, потока информации о нынешних хозяевах квартиры. Шерлок, вдоволь натренировавшись на несчастной семье, вышел из квартиры. Отдав Делии ключ, мы, было, ретировались по лестнице, но этажом ниже Шерлок вспомнил не только ещё что-то из своего прошлого, но и то, что поймать в этом районе кэб практически невозможно, поэтому мы дождались помощницу Майкрофта и прокатились до центра с ней, за бронированными стеклами.

Всю дорогу Шерлок размышлял, сдвинув брови, и, как только мы избавились от Майкрофтовских ушей, посвятил меня в новый план.

\- У меня уже почти сложилась схема моих перемещений на тот период, хотя многие места пока только умозрительно. Идея с квартирой толкнула меня на мысль о посещении этих самых мест.

\- Отлично, - согласился я.

\- Тогда - на кладбище.

За день мы посетили множество не связанных с собой мест – то это был фармакологический завод, то эмиграционное бюро, то просто станция метро. В общем, день мы провели, бегая из одного конца Лондона в другой.

\- Неплохо бы ещё и в Майами слетать. - Уже поздним вечером он сидел в кресле на нашей квартире и курил ту самую электронную сигарету, приобретенную в России – я был прав, она ему шла. - Ну да ладно… Самое главное оттуда я вспомнил, остальное, боюсь, было всё равно слишком затуманено наркотиками.

\- Насчет наркотиков… - я-доктор зацепился за интересовавшую меня тему – две передозировки, пусть одна и не угрожавшая жизни, пока что не давали мне покоя. Я хотел знать, при каких обстоятельствах и по какой причине это происходило, чтобы не дать этому произойти в будущем. Наркоман однажды – на всю жизнь наркоман. Именно поэтому Лестрад периодически устраивал облавы, разумеется, до меня. Теперь именно я был обязан следить за тем, чтобы в досягаемости Шерлока не было наркотиков. И не было причин их принимать.

\- Первый раз я попробовал легкие галлюциногены, когда остался один в Лондоне, без надежды вырваться к Ясим и Майку, - начал он обрисовывать для меня, видимо, уже сложившуюся у него в голове картину его отношений с наркотическими веществами. - Математика меня больше не трогала, и я решил соответствовать своему статусу UNAS, по сути «террорист-одиночка», - объяснил он мне вторично встретившееся мне слово. – _Кулинарная Книга Анархиста_ стала моей настольной. Какая-то часть нового издания написана мной лично – тогда я открыл для себя химию и хакерство, они были увлекательней математики, ставшей для меня, увы, безжизненной. К сожалению, ничего полезного я в тот период, кажется, не сделал, в основном это были слабые, тут же пресекавшиеся попытки вырваться, если не физически, то хотя бы ментально. Когда Расселл вытащил меня из страны, меня уже списали в утиль, даже Элеанор больше не заступалась за меня. Длина моих нынешних волос, так же, как и имя – как раз дань тому периоду, бороду мне сбрили, но…

\- Прости, Элеанор?

\- Ах да… Я тебе, кажется, уже о ней говорил – моя девушка в университете. Тоже социопат, наш… союз, боюсь, был основан лишь на практическом удобстве. После Кембриджа она подалась в политику, я – в Китай. Она стремилась контролировать жизнь других, я – свою собственную. Во время интересующих нас событий она дослужилась до Министра Внутренних Дел. Не помню, что сделал с ней Майк после того, как триумфально вернулся… - он нахмурился. – Не хочу помнить, - уточнил он.

\- Ты что-то говорил насчет волос… - решил я опустить пока тему о триумфальном возвращении его брата. Всё в своё время – никуда эта страшная правда от меня не денется. А у меня не будет пока повода ненавидеть Майкрофта больше, чем мне хотелось бы.

\- Да, я оброс, отсюда и новый стиль. Длинные волосы я не носил тех пор, как умерла матушка.

Я лишь сегодня узнал, почему Шерлок до сих пор не познакомил меня со своей матерью, которую они так часто с Майкрофтом поминают – я увидел её могилу, так же, как и фальшивую могилу Майкла Эзарда. После её смерти они с братом остались одни, отец погиб ещё раньше. Меня не особенно удивило то, что при всем при этом Майкрофт всё время пытается надавить на совесть брата напоминанием о том, как он расстраивает свою матушку – если Шерлок разговаривает с черепом, всё остальное в этой семье уже вполне закономерно.

\- Череп… Шерлок, кто был он, - я показал на очередной раз отвоеванного у миссис Хадсон «Йорика». – Или она… - осторожно предположил я.

Шерлок, уже, было, хотевший ответить, поперхнулся сигаретным туманом.

\- Джон, я, конечно, социопат, но всё-таки не психопат, я не стал бы держать у себя в квартире череп человека, которого любил. К тому же, ты представляешь, чтобы Майкрофт это допустил? В конце концов, она была _его_ женой. Мало того, я считаю традицию хранить у себя останки близких отвратительной, в каком бы то ни было виде. Урны с прахом всегда вызывали у меня омерзение. Я уже не говорю о том, что тела мы так и не видели – его кремировали задолго до того, как Дэвид нашел её. Это мистер Хадсон, Джон. Думаешь, почему наша милая хозяйка так часто заимствует его у нас? В конце концов, он придет в негодность, так часто она его «случайно» роняет. Это моё первое официальное дело.

Подавив желание сказать «Да, конечно, это куда как менее отвратительно, не останки близкого человека, а всего лишь трофей», я повернул разговор в другую сторону:

\- А как же Пауэрс?

\- Первое _успешное_ дело, Джон. К тому же, мне нравилось разговаривать со стариком. До того, как его приговор привели в исполнение, мы провели много времени вместе, и я очень многому научился у него в профессии. Но это всё я помнил и неделю назад. Ты хотел узнать про меня и наркотики?

\- Да, конечно, продолжай.

\- Уже во Флориде, когда мне сообщили, что Ясим погибла…

\- Ты просто не хотел жить, - подсказал ему я.

\- Тогда мне не о чем рассказывать?

\- Если это всё…

\- У меня и позже случались релапсы, но в менее катастрофических масштабах, к тому же, после того, как я забыл причину, оставалась только физическая зависимость, а с ней справиться легче всего. Я перешел на никотин, он хотя бы относительно легален, - покрутил он в длинных пальцах свой _smokoff_ _super_ _slim_.

\- Вообще-то пластыри и электронные сигареты созданы для того, чтобы безболезненно _бросить_ курить…

\- Ты предлагаешь мне это, наконец, сделать? – хмыкнул он.

Я промолчал.

\- Возможно, возможно… - задумчиво буркнул он, стряхивая несуществующий пепел, и не взглянув на меня.

\- Уверен, можно найти менее опасные для организма способы стимуляции мозга, - осторожно предложил я.

\- Уверен, в обычной домашней аптечке можно найти множество психотропных веществ, если уметь их дозировать и смешивать.

\- Ну, ты, _Веселый Роджер_ , - разозлился я, - я сказал – менее опасных для организма!

\- От галлюциногенов не умирают, Джон.

\- Зато от них сходят с ума. Я думал, ты хочешь стимулировать свой мозг, а не убивать его?

У нас и раньше были подобные дискуссии, и меня всегда нервировало, с каким спокойствием Шерлок говорит о своем возможном переходе на более тяжелые, чем никотин, наркотики. И моя неспособность, если что, остановить его. Появилась ли у меня хоть какая-то власть над этим сейчас? Я встал со своего кресла и навис над ним, упершись обеими руками о спинку за его спиной.

\- Я понимаю, что сейчас вернулась не только физическая зависимость, но и первопричина, но теперь ты не один. Подумай, почему ты начал вспоминать всё именно сейчас?

\- Психозондирование, - слегка напрягся под моим тяжелым взглядом Шерлок.

\- Лестрад прав, для гения ты чертовски глуп. Нет, Шерлок, не из-за этого дурацкого психозомбирования, а потому что ты больше не зависишь от Ясим и того, что случилось с ней. Теперь ты – _мой_ заложник. - Я сознательно доминировал над ним, отчаянно блефуя, но, кажется, это срабатывало – Шерлок нервно сглотнул. – А значит, твои воспоминания перестали пугать тебя до смерти. Ты перестал убегать от своих старых воспоминаний, потому что у тебя, наконец, появились свежие той же интенсивности.

Пусть не я сам додумался до этого, пусть это была мысль Майкрофта, но я готов был использовать что угодно, лишь бы переломить эту тему в нужную мне сторону. Организм Шерлока держался исключительно за счет своей молодости, энергии, накопленной во время детства и юности, но я страшился думать о том, что произойдет с ним лет через пять, в качестве последствий уже совершенного с ним, даже если Шерлок, наконец, начнет его уважать прямо сейчас.

\- Мы с этим разобрались? – всё ещё в роли доминанта спросил я, соединив наши лбы. Шерлок кивнул, не отводя от меня взгляд. – Хорошо, - кивнул я следом, и, вовлекая его в поцелуй, попытался пристроиться у него на коленях. – Время создать парочку свежих воспоминаний, - уже совсем хрипло промычал я ему куда-то в шею, пока его руки судорожно вцеплялись мне в спину.

В результате одно из наших кресел прошло, так скажем, боевое крещение: я понял, что на кроватях я останавливаться не собираюсь, в дальнейшие мои планы входило проделать это со всей мебелью в квартире, и даже, скорее всего, с ковром – видимо, во мне всё-таки проснулся первобытный самец, метящий свою территорию. И нужда друг в друге в тот момент была настолько сильна, что ни один не вспомнил ни о смазке, ни о презервативах, оставшихся в спальне. И, несмотря на всё это - на не слишком приспособленную для подобных упражнений мебель, на то, что мы так и не успели полностью выпутаться из одежды, на слюну вместо смазки, на очень неловкую позу даже для фрота и фингеринга, которыми мы из-за всего этого ограничились - этот секс показался мне самым лучшим в моей жизни, а оргазм – самым ярким, на какое-то время я, кажется, даже потерял сознание. Черт, оргазм – это же тоже своеобразный эпиприступ – нейроны сходят с ума, гормоны выплескиваются, тело бьется в судорогах. Интересно, как воспринимают это всё сами эпилептики?

\- Пятнадцатилетние подростки, - выругался я, хохотнув, когда смог говорить и начал ощущать последствия всех этих неудобств. – Только вот у меня пятнадцатилетнего не было подобного… экстремального опыта.

\- Что-то потянул?

\- Переживу, - отмахнулся я, устраиваясь удобней, что было весьма проблематично, но пока куда-то идти было куда неудобней, и я выбрал меньшее зло, тем более что поразительно острые коленки Шерлока, испачканные нашей спермой, были самым привлекательным местом во вселенной, несмотря на их объективные неудобства, и я не променял бы их ни на какие сухие мягкие подушки.

А потом Шерлок опять заключил меня в кокон из себя – неудобная острота коленок куда-то волшебным образом делась, а я почувствовал себя ещё не родившимся ребенком – и кажется, мне это даже приснилось, когда я через пару секунд заснул.

Проснулся я в кровати, без Шерлока рядом - впервые после нашего сближения. Хорошо, что это была не моя привычная односпалка, а то я бы испугался того, что всё, что происходило за последние несколько дней, было сном. Со мной иногда бывало и не такое. Я, к примеру, регулярно беседую во сне с погибшими приятелями, прекрасно помня там о том, что они умерли. Ещё у меня есть несколько снов с продолжением, какие-то чужие параллельные жизни, в которых я – не я. Так что я бы не удивился, если бы выяснилось, что вся моя личная жизнь с Шерлоком – плод моего подсознания, сон, сопровождаемый поллюцией. Это более вероятно, чем то, что это случилось, _случается_ со мной в реальности.

Шерлок оказался на кухне, в одних «семейниках» - да, кто бы мог подумать, что элегантный Шерлок Холмс носит простые белые свободные трусы чуть ли не до колен, а не какие-нибудь плавки от Кельвина Кляйна. Даже я, модное недоразумение, ношу короткие боксеры в обтяжку. В руках у него был нож. Не скальпель, а самый обыкновенный кухонный нож. Только присмотревшись, мне удалось соединить два взаимоисключающих для меня образа.

\- Ты что, готовишь? – прохрипел я, подходя ближе.

\- Не знаю, в каком мире делать сэндвич называется «готовкой», - проворчал Шерлок.

\- Ты проголодался? – ещё больше удивился я.

\- Вообще-то… - вздохнул он. – Вообще-то я хотел подать тебе завтрак в постель, но ты не вовремя встал.

Я с тревогой проследил за траекторией ножа, который, слава богу, был в данный момент не в масле – им до этого резался сыр. Шерлок почесал ножом (нет, рукояткой, слава богу, а не лезвием, пусть и тупым) в голове. Черт, что за пунктик на почесывании головы оружием, как огнестрельным, так и холодным? И только убедившись, что никаким частям Шерлока ничего не угрожает, я обратил внимание на смысл произнесенных им слов.

\- Следующим в программе цветы и шоколад? – нахмурился я. Там ещё День Валентина где-то будет через пару недель.

\- Если ты так хочешь…

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты был самим собой, и не делал того, что тебе не нравится, - отрезал я.

\- То, что я считаю это глупым, не означает, что мне это не нравится. Мне нравится о тебе… заботиться.

Я подошел вплотную, прижался к его спине, осторожно вынул нож из руки, положил его на стол, вернулся к руке, пробуя его кожу на ощупь.

\- Можешь считать, что жест оценен, - произнес я, прижавшись небритой ещё щекой к его плечу.

Я автоматически сменил его руку в своих на более удобную мне в такой позиции – левую, и скользнул подушечками пальцев по внутренней стороне локтя, ощупывая шрамы. На вид мне всегда казалось, что это последствия его кокаиновой зависимости, но на ощупь они были какими-то неправильными, слишком большими, как будто плоть рвало что-то несколько больше иглы. Я спустился чуть ниже по предплечью – и обнаружил, что череда этих шрамов не всегда совпадает с линиями вен.

\- Шерлок, тогда, во Флориде, когда ты узнал, что Ясим погибла, ты не…

\- Я не пытался покончить с собой. Специально, по крайней мере.

\- Нет, я не об этом… Это же ведь не только шрамы от уколов. Ты резал себя?

\- Это было ещё в Лондоне.

\- Ты практиковал _самоповреждение_?

\- Нет, конечно, - фыркнул он.

\- Первый шаг – признание. Ещё скажи, что ты тогда не был в депрессии.

\- Конечно, я был в депрессии, Джон. И в отчаянии, иначе бы я не пытался, это было глупо. Метку так не вынешь. Я, конечно, потом придумал, как, но без посторонней помощи не мог этого сделать. Тогда за мной явился Расселл. Они с Майком пришли к тому же способу, и меня успешно вывезли из страны.

\- Метку?

\- Тебя тогда не было в Королевстве, - он ухмыльнулся. – Пока ты был в Афганистане, здесь тоже шла война. И я принял в ней непосредственное участие. - Он поцеловал моё раненое плечо. «Да, вот мы и дошли до пункта «сравнивать шрамы»», - усмехнулся я про себя.

\- Какую такую метку невозможно вынуть из тела хирургическим путем? – строго спросил я.

Я слышал, что иногда применяют _RFID_ в качестве подкожных имплантов, но их, в принципе, можно нащупать и вынуть.

\- Мою можно было вынуть хирургическим путем, просто я не мог бы справиться один. А вот Майку пришлось фильтровать всю кровь.

\- На этой войне была гонка не вооружений, а кто сделает мельче чип слежения?

\- Самое главное оружие – это информация.

\- Она, по крайней мере, не может выворотить тебе кишки, - прижался я к Шерлоку всем телом, пытаясь отогнать видения этих самых вывернутых кишков. Шерлок рядом был целый, живой, горячий, как всегда – его нормальная температура была чуть выше обычной, 37 против 36.6, именно поэтому он и мог, например, сейчас стоять в одних трусах практически ещё зимой, на не слишком хорошо отапливаемой кухне, и не мерзнуть, да ещё и меня согревать.

\- О, ещё как может, ты удивишься… - ответил он с придыханием.

\- Именно поэтому ты против дел, связанных с поиском пропавших?

\- Я за только в том случае, если обращается сам пропавший, - ухмыльнулся он.

\- О, вот сейчас появятся у нас свои «зомби», я попрошу Лестрада всех с вопросом «Найдите меня» сразу к тебе переправлять.

\- Надеюсь, что до этого не дойдет. Хотя… Чтобы до этого не дошло, нужно хоть что-то делать.

\- Низлагать российскую мафию? – хохотнул я.

\- Ты бы хотел?

\- Что? Вдвоем против преступной организации размером с крупную страну? Нет, спасибо, мне Мориарти за глаза хватило.

\- Леннан всего лишь пытался найти своего брата.

\- Почему вы называете его Ленноном? Что, Чепмен его не убивал, тот сделал пластическую операцию и до сих пор жив?

\- Что?

\- Следующим пунктом секретов от семейки Холмс будет – Элвис жив?

\- Ты о чем?

\- Леннон, Битлы.

\- Леннан, - чётче произнес Шерлок, напирая на последнюю гласную. – Брат Расселла. Дэвид и Леннан Расселы. При чем тут насекомые?

\- Леннон у меня ассоциируется исключительно с Битлами, - проворчал я. – Группа такая. Это же классика, Шерлок.

\- Нет, не классика. _Классику_ я знаю. Вот поэтому я считаю знания о массовой культуре засоряющими мозг.

\- Ладно, ладно… Что там с Ленноном. Или как его там… Леннаном.

Боже, это что, как _leannan-_ _sith_ , «волшебный возлюбленный», мне про них бабушка рассказывала, такие невидимые партнеры, которые, если их задабривать, приносят удачу, если разозлить – несчастье.

\- Так что, Джим Мориарти – брат Лестрада, ты это хочешь сказать?

\- Он от этого не перестает быть психопатом и убийцей.

\- Рад, что ты это понимаешь.

\- Он пытался через меня выманить моего брата. До Майка куда трудней добраться, чем до меня.

\- Лестрад поблагодарил тебя за то, что ты выманил для него Джима… Леннана.

\- Ну да, Леннан думал, что выманивает Майка через меня, на самом деле Лестрад выманивал его самого.

\- Опять-таки через тебя, - подвел я итог.

\- А меня выманивали через тебя. Мне жаль, что ты попал под перекрестный огонь.

\- Ага, забавное совпадение, - скептически хмыкнул я.

Шерлок развернулся в моих объятиях и посмотрел мне в глаза, зафиксировав мою голову в своих больших ладонях.

\- Совпадений не бывает, - срывающимся шёпотом произнес он. Я уж думал, его сейчас снова посетит уже привычный приступ с флэшбаком, но руки крепко держали меня, сохраняя тонус, поэтому я решил, что это всего лишь «эврика».

\- До тебя что-то дошло? – спросил я, когда пауза затянулась.

\- Нет. Ничего, - резко отпустил он меня и, высвободившись из моих рук, направился в ванную, где заперся, что было странно само по себе – он и раньше-то не закрывался, а уж после того, как мы стали вместе спать, мы и вовсе предпочитали мыться вместе.

\- Что не было совпадением? – закричал я под дверью, испугавшись. – То, что я попал под перекрестный огонь? То, что я вообще появился точно тогда, когда началось первое связанное с Мориарти дело? Как я с ним связан, Шерлок? Шерлок? Я ведь не просто так имею ту же самую форму, что Ясим, да? Таких совпадений не бывает? Ты не искал меня, меня для тебя нашли? Шерлок!

Это было не откровением – я понял, что где-то в глубине души давно знал об этом, но откуда я мог об этом знать, ведь я не знал о Ясим? Даже Шерлок догадался только сейчас. Почему же у меня такое ощущение, что я понял это ещё в тот вечер, в бассейне. До прихода Шерлока, что-то в том, как Джим со мной обращался. Как хозяин с домашним животным. «Хороший мальчик», так он меня называл. «Хороший мальчик, порадовал папочку». Я свалил всё на то, что он псих. Мне хватало шока от того, что грозный Мориарти оказался Джимом из IT, было не до дедукции. Но вот это отношение – не как к заложнику, а как к глупому, несговорчивому, но всё равно сообщнику, союзнику. И это вызывало гадкое чувство. Мне всегда было сложно, когда меня обвиняли в чем-то – я начинал верить, что то, в чем меня обвиняют, может быть правдой. Я бы никогда не прошел детектор лжи – я бы нервничал вне зависимости от того, правду или ложь я говорю. А это, то, как он со мной обращался, было хуже, чем обвинение.

У меня началась истерика. Волосы на всем теле встали дыбом – от холода, или от страха, я не знал. Мне нестерпимо хотелось, чтобы Шерлок вышел, обнял меня и стал уговаривать, как маленького ребенка: всё нормально, всё это неправда, а если и правда, это ничего не меняет.

\- Если это так, я не имею к этому никакого отношения! – я уже колотил в дверь, но я понимал, что это глупо – вот так оправдываться. Потому что Шерлок Холмс не верит словам, а доказательств у меня не было. – Что бы там ни было – я ни о чем не знал! Я встретил Стэмфорда случайно!

У меня, видимо, началась паническая атака, потому что воздуха мне не хватало, биение сердца казалось мне спазмами, раздиравшими мою грудь. Ноги подкосились, я сполз по двери, хватая ртом воздух, а руками – сердце, причиняющее боль своими скачками по грудной клетке.

\- Джон, - кажется, Шерлок уже не первый раз звал меня, но, очевидно, я на некоторое время слегка оглох, такое бывает при резком перепаде давления. – Отойди от двери. По всей видимости, ты привалился к двери, а она открывается наружу. Джон?

До меня медленно дошел смысл слов – они были настолько не тем, что я хотел услышать, что мозг просто отказывался их регистрировать. Я попытался встать, но с удивлением понял, что не могу, поэтому я просто отполз в сторону. Шерлоку, наконец, удалось выйти, у него была мокрая голова и озабоченный вид. В открытую озабоченный, что создавало ощущение, по моему опыту с ним, что он _делал вид_ , что озабочен. От этого меня скрутило по новой. Теперь спазмы обрушились на всё тело. Из всех ощущений у меня осталась только тошнота, такая, когда хочется исторгнуть из себя не последний обед, а свою душу.

\- Джон, - я почувствовал, как Шерлок начал обволакивать меня собой, прямо тут, на голом полу – грудь к спине, рука к руке, нога к ноге, идеальным футляром закрывая меня от всего мира. И я всё-таки услышал то, что хотел услышать. – Я знаю, Джон, я знаю. Ты ни в чем не виноват. И это ничего не меняет. Кроме того, что мне, кажется, придется сказать Леннану спасибо. Прости, придется. Конечно, он познакомил нас не по доброте душевной, но… Мы могли не встретиться. И я бы так и был полуживой. Мы оба были бы полуживыми. А так из нас получился один вполне живой субъект.

Он дождался, пока меня окончательно не перестало колотить, и осторожно развернулся с меня, увлекая за собой. В спальне (как хорошо, что теперь до неё не надо ходить по лестнице) он опустил меня на кровать, и там снова свернулся вокруг меня, сверху закутывая ещё и в одеяло.

\- Я запаниковал. Не хотел, чтобы ты это знал, - объяснил он мне своё отступление в ванную. – Тебе надо пообщаться с Андерсоном, ты становишься чересчур умным, на свою голову. Как ты смог сделать все эти выводы?

\- Не знаю, это, в общем-то, было не трудно. Когда именно _ты_ указываешь на что-то, начинаешь невольно искать связи, а их там было довольно много. Когда он говорил про сердце…

\- Он, скорее всего, имел в виду, что знает про Ясим, и, на тот момент – про тебя. Ему нужно было средство манипуляции мной, он посчитал, что нет ничего лучше, чем тот, кто напомнит мне того, кого я любил. Видимо, он не знал, что я не помнил Ясим – план-то сработал. Но из-за моей амнезии все его старания прошли впустую. Сейчас я понимаю, что у него каждое дело было с напоминанием о моей прошлой жизни и тех событиях. Но я посчитал, что со мной просто играют. Он не играл, ему нужны были ответы. Которых у меня не было. Я был разочарованием – именно поэтому он действительно собирался нас убрать, как неудавшийся опыт, и на всякий случай – вдруг я имел какое-то отношение к смерти его брата. Если бы тот сам не подоспел… Расселл обманывал нас, когда мы все оказались в том деле, шесть лет назад. Но только в фактах, не в чувствах – это была не его приемная дочь, это был его младший брат. Я до сих пор не знаю всей истории, но я имею к этому непосредственное отношение – когда я шумел насчет дела Пауэрса, Леннана задержало MI-6 (или кто-то выше). Это всё-таки было успешное для меня дело. Конечно, имя преступника я не назвал, но привлек к нему тех, кто его вычислил. Расселл уже тогда был одним из лучших агентов, и Эла, видимо, тоже начали готовить к профессии. У них было воздействие на них обоих – убийство Пауэрса. Тогда, шесть лет назад, Леннан, скорее всего, сбежал, а Дэвиду сказали, что он умер. Расселл сорвал злость на тех, кто его шантажировал, втянув себя в дело, в которое вляпались и мы с братом. Леннан, после, разыскивая своего собственного брата, выяснил, что тот пропал во время этого самого дела. Дальше во всем виновата моя внешность, не тронутая хирургами. Я – слабое звено, - хмыкнул он. – Каждый раз, выходя на улицу, я рискую встретиться с тем, кто помнит Стивена Эзарда. Таким был Себастиан Вилкес. Ну и, ко всему прочему, Эл винит меня в том, что его поймали на убийстве Пауэрса.

Гадкое чувство, что я марионетка, у меня всё не пропадало. А вдруг «Эл» не только «подложил» меня к Шерлоку, может, он заложил в меня что-то, что навредит ему? Да, я ничего не помню, и я бы ни за что не согласился ни на что такое, даже ещё не зная Шерлока, но есть же всякие… психотехнологии. Что, если я тоже – «зомби»?

\- Ты не зомби, - отрезал Шерлок, в очередной раз прочитав мои мысли. Или я просто-напросто произнес это вслух? Я не заметил.

\- Ты не можешь точно этого знать.

\- Вряд ли у Эла были какие-то далеко идущие планы. Конечно, он любитель деталей, но вряд ли…

\- Я хочу пройти психозондирование.

\- Джон!

\- Что? Я имею право на то, чтобы знать, что у меня там в подсознании. И лучше пусть оно выйдет сейчас, под контролем, чем потом, неизвестно когда, и, не дай бог, навредит тебе!

Я слышал, как Шерлок скрипит у меня за ухом зубами.

\- Хорошо. Что бы тебе ни понадобилось, - наконец выдохнул он.

После нескольких часов планирования нашего возвращения в «НИИ» Психотехнологий я понял, что погорячился, и легче будет отловить Мориарти и выбить из него, делал ли он что со мной или нет. Нет, у нас была назначена встреча через три недели, но как вместо Шерлока за машину посадить меня? Или прийти в обратном порядке маскировки – Шерлок в своем обычном виде, а я – загримированный? Нас однозначно узнают, Шерлок прав, я и маскировка – вещи взаимоисключаемые.

\- Может, попросить Майрофта достать нам _MindReader_? Так сказать, уничтожить промежуточное звено? – наконец предложил я. – Ну, пусть попросит продать его нашей стране – какой-нибудь организации… А мы им немножко попользуемся.

Шерлок фыркнул.

\- Я сам попрошу твоего брата, - фыркнул я в ответ. – Он нам ещё должен.

\- За что? Я ведь так ничего и не узнал. В любом случае придется ехать в Россию вторично.

\- Ну, я не знаю… - я развел руками.

\- За три недели я придумаю, - заверил меня Шерлок. – А пока, Джон, пожалуйста, исследуй другие варианты.

От такой вежливости, несвойственной моему партнеру (я определил в своем лексиконе новое слово, достаточное знающему и нейтральное незнающему, и собирался приучить к нему Шерлока, как в свое время приучил к «коллеге») я чуть не подавился горячим чаем.

\- Джон?

\- Я подумаю! – отмахнулся я от него. Даже не знаю, почему я не подумал об этом сразу. Другие возможности. Ну да, что там ещё бывает… Гипноз, в основном. Не знаю. Надо спросить у моего бывшего психоаналитика. Как-то неловко возвращаться к ней после того, как я её так резко бросил, но у меня нет больше никого знакомого с этой области. Возможно, именно поэтому первым и единственным вариантом, возникшим у меня в голове, было психозондирование, больше я, оказывается, ничего не знаю. Допив чашку, я пошёл раскапывать телефон Эллы. Шерлок прав, возможно, есть способы более… проверенные. С каких пор я вообще начал доверять этим самым психотехнологиям? Возможно, ещё я подсознательно соединил нынешнее дело с обсуждаемым? Нет ни намека на то, что Мориарти хотя бы близко проходил рядом с «русскими зомби». Чехия – это да, это он, помню, любит, но не Россия.

Элла неожиданно быстро меня вспомнила и предложила встретиться, когда я описал ей, конечно, как можно более расплывчато, проблему. Я пошёл на встречу, оставив Шерлока дома, думать – пока тот находился в стадии обдумывания, за него можно не беспокоиться. Чудом пережившая крещение кресла smokoff (я даже не помню, куда она тогда делась, и рад, что не пострадал ковер – ещё один плюс электронной сигареты против настоящей) заменяла теперь, надеюсь, постоянно (я лично убедился в том, что у нас можно достать подходящую заправочную жидкость) пластыри. Я ушёл, оставив их вдвоем – Шерлока и его черную дамскую сигарету. По крайней мере, теперь будет меньше вероятность передозировки и прочих побочных эффектов. А то у меня уже у самого начинался эмпатический зуд каждый раз, когда я видел на нем эти чертовы пластыри.

\- Итак, Вы хотите поговорить о методах гипноза?

\- Ну, что-то в этом роде, - пожал я плечами, заказывая нам ланч – Элла встречалась со мной вне работы, пока мы не определились, что же мне нужно-то.

\- Когда-то мы с Вами обсуждали это, когда пытались снять психосоматическую травму с Вашей ноги.

\- Да, я помню.

\- Вы тогда наотрез отказались. - Я на это нервно улыбнулся. – Что же заставило Вас изменить Ваше мнение? Нога у Вас, я вижу, в порядке.

\- А Вы так и не спросили меня, каким образом она в порядке, - вздохнул я.

\- Я читаю Ваш блог.

\- Ах, да…

\- До сих пор. В конце концов, я его крестная мать, - улыбнулась она открыто.

\- Я проставлю Вам посвящение, если меня когда-нибудь издадут, - отшутился в ответ я.

\- Так откуда такой интерес к гипнозу?

\- Новое дело.

\- Понятно.

\- Оно слегка… секретное, поэтому в блоге Вы его пока не увидите. Или вовсе не увидите… Ещё пока не знаю. Мне нужно знать, каким образом и при каких условиях можно произвести… как это называется… когда делают «спящего агента» – человек не помнит, что в него заложили, пока его не активируют. В _Докторе Кто_ такое Делгадовский Мастер проделывал, помните?

Джимми Мориарти, правда, больше был похож на нового Мастера, Симмовского, - подумалось мне. - За полгода безработицы я догнал много сериалов.

\- То, о чем Вы говорите – это постгипнотическое внушение, но в таких масштабах? На самом деле такое существует только в научной фантастике и далеко не документальных детективах про секретные службы. В обычной жизни таких…

\- Послушайте, до встречи с Шерлоком я тоже думал, что в обычной жизни таких вещей не бывает, но поверьте, я давно уже живу не совсем обычной жизнью. Порекомендуйте мне кого-нибудь.

\- Кого-нибудь с более широким взглядом на тему?

\- Я не это хотел сказать…

Почему-то мне показалось, что Элла считает, что мой блог – научная фантастика. Что она считает, я всё это придумываю. Отсюда мой такой резкий ответ. Я знаю, что именно так всё это и выглядит, я сам периодически вынужден щипать себя, чтобы проверить, не сплю ли я, особенно в последнее время… И каждый раз в ужасе жду, что не почувствую боли. Не надо мне напоминаний об этом, спасибо. Я чувствовал себя ассистентом иллюзиониста. И мы с Шерлоком ещё ни разу не сходили со сцены. Что, если там, за сценой, он не великий волшебник, а обычный человек? Кто тогда я сам?

Элла пообещала подумать, кого ей мне порекомендовать, и ланч мы ели в молчании. Когда мы расходились, она всё-таки не удержалась и спросила:

\- Вы подумали над тем, что я говорила вам год назад, когда мы расставались?

\- Нет, мне до сих пор не нужен психоаналитик, - покачал я головой.

\- Нет, другое. Про вашего соседа…

\- Моего партнера, - улыбнулся я.

\- О, - удивилась она.

***

\- У меня есть для Вас последний совет, если позволите, - сказала она, когда мы расставались в прошлый раз, после того, как я, вынырнув из своей новой жизни, наконец, явился к ней, чтобы официально попрощаться.

Я кивнул. Не то чтобы мне было интересно.

\- Вы с вашим партнером способны кардинально влиять друг на друга. Будьте осторожны. Влияние может быть как положительным, так и отрицательным. И отрицательное – такое же интенсивное, как и положительное.

\- Он всего лишь мой сосед, - невинно отозвался я тогда, уже привычно отпинываясь от инсинуаций, в которых сам же был виноват – человек составил мнение о наших с Шерлоком отношениях исключительно по моему же собственному блогу.

***

Я не торопился возвращаться домой, бродил по парку Риджентс, надолго застряв на памятном мне теперь мосту через Ботинг. Пытался анализировать свое поведение за весь этот год. Пытался вычислить, где и когда Мориарти мог меня выловить – ещё в Афгане? После ранения?

«Как ты решил обосноваться именно в морге Бартса?» - послал я смску Шерлоку, и ответ пришел только через полчаса, когда я уже возвращался домой.

«Пытаешься вычислить, как он нас свел? ШХ»

«Поговорим дома» - ответил я, чтобы не тратить деньги – до 221B оставалось несколько домов.

\- В Бартсе я проходил свободные курсы судебной медицины четыре года назад, - встретил меня Шерлок на лестнице (как ни странно, не в домашнем – выходил он всё-таки, что ли?). – Тогда же познакомился с Майклом Стэмфордом и Молли Хупер. Они же потом и потворствовали моему там обитанию. Я мог видеть тебя среди фотографий, которые показывал Майкл. Именно это успокоило меня тогда, когда твое появление вызвало во мне острое чувство дежавю - возможность того, что я мог видеть тебя до этого в реальности. Я тогда дошёл до того, что решил, что успел с тех пор влюбиться в тебя, подсознательно. Даже потом попросил Майка показать те самые фотографии вашего курса. Теория была вполне жизнеспособной – ты на ней улыбался, я бы определенно запомнил эту улыбку. Факт, правда, состоял в том, что Майкл не показывал мне эту фотографию ранее. Но я списал всё на его забывчивость.

\- Дежавю?

\- Мало того, мне показалось, что мир остановился. И я не пытаюсь романтизировать - в тот момент, когда ты при нашем знакомстве подавал мне телефон, я ощутил замедление времени. Субъективное искажение восприятия времени, но я первый раз испытал это на себе без психодислептиков. На миг я подумал, что подвергся их воздействию, в лаборатории это возможный вариант. Если не считать наркотики, этот эффект также может вызывать резкий прилив адреналина и ещё целого ряда гормонов, так что я думаю… Ладно, любовь – не химия. Затем ощущение того, что я тебя уже знаю, причем не только внешне, но и детали биографии. Когда я задавал вопрос «Афганистан или Ирак», я уже знал, что ответ будет «Афганистан». Разумеется, сейчас в этом нет никакой тайны – Ясим приехала сюда из Афганистана.

\- Килли Файзо, вообще-то, на стороне Пакистана. Неважно. И что дальше?

\- Дальше я решил, что упускать тебя неприемлемо.

\- Ну да, ты же в первый же день начал расставлять эту свою сеть… - проворчал я, пытаясь снова представить это себе – Шерлок, приказывающий всем, с кем мне ещё тогда предстояло познакомиться, как им себя со мной вести. Видимо, тогда они решили, что это «для дела». А я – подозреваемый. Как минимум свидетель. – И ты вот так запросто принял свои чувства ко мне?

\- А чего зря время терять. Отрицание собственных чувств отнимает слишком много времени и сил, которые лучше потратить на что-нибудь более полезное. На умственную деятельность, например.

Ну да, как будто я не знаю… Я полгода врал самому себе, и ещё полгода – Шерлоку. Лучше бы я потратил силы и время на умственную деятельность. Не оказался бы сейчас в таких дураках. Хм… Вообще-то, если так подумать, моя любовь к Шерлоку – это, видимо, утрата чего-то (интересно, чего), так как я переживал её как стадии горя. Сначала да, было простое отрицание, благо было кому отрицать, не только себе. Потом был период, когда я рвал и метал, срывая злость то на тех, кому в очередной раз приходилось отрицать, то на самого Шерлока – тяжелый для обоих период, начало «притирки», когда я бросался на него практически с кулаками за любую дурную привычку, на самом деле уже ставшую привычной для меня. Я уже подумывал съехать, так как мне было стыдно за свое поведение, но тут наступила стадия торга, и я действительно начал подстраиваться под него, идти на компромиссы. Это была настоящая притирка, и мы за это время многое узнали друг о друге и не только провели много границ, но и нашли много точек соприкосновения. Но после, когда, вроде, все уладилось, и я должен был почувствовать, наконец, покой и гармонию, навалилась неизвестно откуда взявшаяся депрессия, и, видимо, в тот момент я потерял Сару, так как у меня кончились силы поддерживать отношения ещё и с ней. Четыре стадии за полгода. И уже почти полгода – принятие. Не было внезапного озарения, я не встал однажды утром и не решил – мне все равно, что думают другие, мне все равно, что чувствует по отношению ко мне Шерлок, мне все равно, что происходит или не происходит между нами в действительности, то, что я чувствую, все равно называется любовью, потому что если не это, то что же? Думаю, этот ответ шел до меня все полгода. Если я так долго сам до него не мог додуматься, как _он_ понял, что это именно я? Ладно, легко вычислить Шерлока с его «формой», но меня? У меня на лбу же не написано «Я полюблю Шерлока Холмса», ничто до него и мне не говорило о том, что он – то самое, чего мне не хватало всю жизнь. Как? Почему именно я? Как Мориарти увидел это во мне, если я сам и помыслить не мог?

\- Майкл и Молли? – спросил я, вспомнив про «как». Может, Стэмфорд в студенческие годы увидел во мне что-то? Я имею в виду, ну нельзя же было выбрать несколько подходящих файлов, затем ткнуть в один и сказать: это он. Тут нужно хотя бы какое-то знакомство с субъектом. Если это вообще можно было как-то вычислить.

\- Они чисты. Майкрофт проверял их ещё после бассейна. Так же, как и тебя…

\- Четыре года назад? – не дал я себе завестись при мысли о том, что меня обнюхивали Майкрофтовские люди. Сейчас это было бы более чем неуместно, учитывая, что они, оказывается, _недостаточно_ меня обнюхали. - Ты сказал, что в Бартс ты пришел четыре года назад. Значит ли это, что план по нашему сближению настолько давний?

\- Вполне возможно. Хотя я не помню, чтобы на моё решение учиться в Бартсе повлияло что-то, кроме его репутации. Джон… - он пожевал губы, прежде чем продолжить. – Я уже чуть не сказал спасибо одному человеку за тебя… Майкрофту. Я был уверен, что нас свел он. Но я ошибался - их с Лестрадом вариантом был Диммок.

\- То есть, они готовили его тебе _до_ меня?

\- Да, именно. Очевидно, я проявлял определенные склонности к определенной… форме. Ну, ты понимаешь. Эта парочка решила… что мне будет легче, если у меня будет… я не знаю, если честно, о чем они думали. Но я подозревал, что нечто подобное может произойти. Тогда я не знал, что моё увлечение определенной формой может быть знакомо кому-то ещё, например, якобы погибшему брату дружка моего брата.

\- Который сам также соответствует твоей любимой форме, - закончил я мысль, которая пришла ко мне в голову на мосту.

\- Если помнишь, себя он тоже предлагал, очевидно, на случай, если первичный план провалится.

\- Но ты ему не перезвонил.

\- Именно.

\- У тебя был выбор, однако. Но то, что я оказался «избранным» - это же всего лишь совпадение, из-за того, что я был первым.

\- О, нет.

\- О.

\- До тебя были другие. Откуда бы я узнал о своей склонности?

\- О, - ещё раз окнул я. Но в этот раз больше реагируя на стоявший на кухонном столе ужин. Конечно, заказанный, но, во-первых, на столе кроме него ничего больше (вроде мензурок) не было, что было необычно, а во-вторых, ужин был не просто поставлен, он был _накрыт_. Как будто здесь побывал Анджело, вот только салфетки были незнакомые. Рот я закрыл только после того, как сел, вернее, после того, как меня посадили, подкосив мне ноги стулом. Нет, конечно, Шерлок всего лишь по-джентльменски придвинул мне стул, но практики в маневрах такого рода у него явно не хватало, поэтому закрыл я рот, звонко клацнув зубами.

\- Ты спросил совета у миссис Хадсон или сам додумался?

\- М? – невинно поднял он брови, садясь напротив.

\- Это всё, - обвел я руками стол.

\- Я сам прекрасно знаю, какую кухню ты предпочитаешь.

\- Нет, не выбор блюд меня волнует, а вот это, - приподнял я салфетку. - Сначала завтрак в постель, теперь ужин при свечах?

\- Здесь нет свечей, Джон, - вполне резонно заметил Шерлок, всё ещё ведущий себя так, как будто всё нормально.

\- Если тебе на самом деле хочется обо мне заботиться, позвони Майкрофту и скажи, что мне срочно требуется что-то или кто-то с технологией, способной вытащить из моей головы всё, что этот гаденыш мог поселить там против тебя. Это и в твоих интересах, между прочим.

\- Этот «гаденыш» – брат его партнера, ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я сообщил ему это в такой форме?

\- Когда тебе было дело до вежливости? Ладно, я понял, ты не веришь, что он мог что-то со мной сделать. Но такая вероятность есть? Есть. А значит, мне нужно её исключить. Я буквально не могу ни есть, ни спать, пока она существует.

Я не врал – я поковырялся в тарелке, даже попробовал проглотить что-то, но та самая тошнота с утра так и не прошла. Кажется, я на собственном опыте начал постигать, каково это – быть Шерлоком Холмсом «на деле». Вот только я не был таким умным, и день размышлений ничего мне не дал. Может, стоит начать курить? Плохо для дыхания, хорошо для мозгов? В каком только месте? Фосфор – это хорошо для мозгов, сахар там всякий, в первый раз от Шерлока узнал, что никотин также входит в полезные для мозга вещества. Чему нас только на медицинском учили?

\- Ты даже не представляешь, что это такое – не доверять самому себе, - простонал я.

\- Конечно, я не представляю. Я вовремя вычислил, что мои провалы в памяти – моих собственных рук дело. А я, безусловно, могу доверять самому себе.

Мне стало пронзительно стыдно. Я практически забыл.

\- Прости, - извинился я.

\- За что? – искренне удивился он. А это что, значит, был не сарказм только что? Боже, я никогда не привыкну к этому человеку.

\- За то, что я такой параноик. Возможно, мне удастся просто об этом всем забыть. Шансы того, что со мной на самом деле что-то не так, ведь мизерные, так?

\- Вообще-то, чем больше я об этом думаю…

Я в голос застонал. Ну, успокоил, спасибо…

\- Я позвоню Майку, - он спешно вынул из кармана телефон и на самом деле забил по клавишам. Хотя для разговора он всё-таки вышел из кухни, и я слышал только приглушенные звуки.

\- Что на этот раз ты ему пообещал? – скептически нахмурился я.

\- Ничего, - слишком быстро ответил Шерлок, вызвав во мне волну раздражения. Не умеешь врать – не берись.

\- Что ты ему пообещал?!

\- Что мы закончим дело в России.

\- Ты придумал, как нам сделать так, чтобы вместо тебя под _Чтец Мыслей_ попал я?

\- «Вместо» не получится. Только дополнительно. Но если Майк исполнит свою часть, тебе вовсе не придется под него «попадать». Он обещал найти нужной квалификации гипнолога.

\- Элла сказала, что в жизни такого не бывает. Что это из научной фантастики.

\- Не сомневаюсь, что именно так она и думает. Такие технологии разрабатываются только для нужд разведки и тут же засекречиваются. Только в России психотехнологии могут использоваться обывателями и криминальными структурами.

\- Мориарти – тоже криминальная структура.

\- Когда он вырвался из MI-6, наверняка прихватил с собой парочку разработок. Когда из разведки уходил его брат, он прихватил компромата достаточно для того, чтобы полностью переформировать правительство. Что они, собственно, с Майком и сделали.

Я только закатил глаза. Майкрофт Холмс, он же Майкл Эзард, меня уже не удивлял - ну подумаешь, он сделал переворот в правительстве, велика важность. Королева всё равно та же самая, если, конечно, Кэтрин Миддлтон - не его агент. А что, если у него в штате водятся такие, как Делия (или кто она уже), парочку таких Кэйт для него достать - не проблема.

Телефон в руке у Шерлока запищал.

\- Лестрад, - объяснил он, выслушав звонившего.

\- Новое дело? – с надеждой спросил я. Спать мне сегодня не светило, хорошо бы развеяться в погоне за каким-нибудь маньяком.

\- Нет, маты.

\- Что?

\- Очевидно, Майк рассказал ему о наших подозрениях. Не забывай, Мориарти, каким бы _гаденышем_ он ни был - его любимый младший брат.

\- Ты предупреждал, да?

Шерлок кивнул.

\- Надеюсь, нам не нужно будет приглашать этого гаденыша на свадьбу, - фыркнул я.

\- Нам, надеюсь, нет, а вот Майку - придется.

\- Зачем он будет приглашать его на нашу свадьбу?

\- На нашу – нет, на свою – придется.

\- Что?

\- Что?

\- Я пошутил, если что…

\- О.

\- Майкрофт и Лестрад, что… Эм… Ты же знаешь, что я глупый и намеков не понимаю… – Черт, в последнее время я, как никогда, чувствовал себя Ватсоном, все фамильные черты налицо. Теперь только вопрос – в какую сторону семьи податься, надеюсь, не в пьяницы – за эту сторону уже отдувается Гарри.

\- Да.

\- И что, это серьезно?

\- Про их свадьбу я не шутил.

\- Майкрофт ведь был женат на женщине? Ясим же вроде была женщиной? Я всё правильно понял? - Кто их знает, эти восточные имена…

\- И? Я тоже её любил. А теперь люблю тебя.

\- Ну, я думал, бисексуальность - это особенность социопатов.

\- Ты же не социопат.

\- Нет, я просто… Ладно, оставим это. Дела точно сегодня нет?

\- Мы можем поймать Короля, может, это хоть немного успокоит Лестрада.

\- Пойдем ловить Короля, - согласился я.


	4. Victoria Bomb Бомба Виктории

И всю ночь мы ловили Короля.

Если бы хоть поймали…

Оказалось, что Шерлоку тоже что-то мешает его поймать, как и Лестраду. И, видимо, это всё-таки не возраст. Главное, чтобы Шерлоку не пришло в голову, что мешает… как там Майкрофт это назвал... «полноценное личное счастье». С него станется рассмотреть эту теорию. На мой взгляд, Шерлок просто недооценил Короля. Или, что скорее всего, _пере_ оценил. Шерлок расставил на него очень сложную ловушку, а преступник в неё не явился – либо заподозрил ловушку, либо просто-напросто не почуял приманку. Мы проторчали полночи в засаде в Риджентс парке, и если бы не это «полноценное личное счастье», что-нибудь бы себе точно отморозили, как в начале этой зимы. На сей раз я не постеснялся пробраться к Шерлоку под пальто.

Изменившийся статус ценен не самим сексом, а тем, что теперь появилось множество прав, которых мы были лишены до этого. Теперь я могу прикоснуться к нему, когда захочу, сказать ему то, что хочу, не думая о том, что он воспримет это «как-то не так». Я мог бы отдать обратно сам секс, но не это ощущение близости, интимности. Шерлок наверняка считает, что это глупо, сам-то он никогда не стеснялся, но так уж устроены обычные люди – им нужно разрешение, чтобы быть с кем-то настолько фамильярным. Секс – это как подпись под контрактом. О, да, разумеется, это глупо, секс не дает тебе права ни на что. Мы путаем «я знаю тебя» с «я знаю тебя в библейском смысле». Этой ошибке, видите, уже несколько тысячелетий. Но все же…

К полудню позвонила Элла, разбудив меня – я всё-таки смог заснуть, под ванильный запах электронной сигареты, на диване, вернее, на Шерлоке, обдумывающем новый план поимки на диване. Он забыл поставить и мой телефон на вибрацию, так бы, думаю, я вполне выспался - снилось мне, как ни странно, что-то умиротворяющее. Мой бывший психоаналитик дала мне телефон и лондонский адрес организации под названием «Британское Общество Клинического и Академического Гипноза». Так как ни клиническим, ни тем более академическим, нужный мне гипноз явно не являлся, разбудили меня зря. Больше я не заснул.

Шерлока задела неудача с ловушкой, поэтому вопрос, спал ли он сам, был лишним. «Стой! Опасная зона! Работа мозга!» - было написано на его широком лбу, и эту запретительную табличку я хорошо знал. Поэтому, вздохнув, завтракать я пошёл один. Изнасиловав себя едой – аппетита до сих пор не было, - я вспомнил долгие месяцы реабилитации, когда вся еда, казалось, имела вкус жеваной бумаги. Впрочем, возможно, такой она и была – всё-таки больничная. Принеся Шерлоку горячего чая с плиткой шоколада, я пристроился напротив, в кресле – в том, которое ещё не успело познать силу нашей с Шерлоком страсти, поэтому не скрипело, и попытался, любуясь своим партнером, отдающим супружеский долг своей работе, подумать о чем-нибудь положительном.

По сути дела, мы с ним теперь находились почти в равном положении – ни один бы, вероятно, не пережил обрушившихся на него негативных переживаний, если бы не личное счастье, ставшее полноценным, черт бы побрал Майкрофта с его способностью давать такие точные определения. Хотя, конечно, у меня был ещё и фактор неизвестности. Черт с ним, с тем, что меня «подложили» Шерлоку, ведь, как сам Шерлок же говорит, мне ещё и благодарить Мориарти за это надо. Больше всего беспокоило меня то, что помимо банальной приманки я мог быть ещё и ходячей бомбой. Но от этой мысли меня прошибал холодный пот, а я же хотел подумать о чем-нибудь положительном. И я решил пока разобраться с тем, с чем мог разобраться.

За год я уже настолько привык к Шерлоку, к тому, насколько он совершенен, как отточенный экзотический клинок, разумом и телом, что все претензии к нему других людей однозначно определялись мной как зависть. Почему же никто не понимал моих к нему чувств? Как его можно НЕ любить? И почему у меня нет конкурентов? Ну, если не считать бедной Молли и психопата Джимми. Ну что, я - единственный, кто может терпеть его социопатические выходки? Не сказал бы, что и я в этом отношении настолько терпелив, первые несколько месяцев прошли в постоянной борьбе за понимание. Но, тем не менее, моё приятие его, восхищение им, доверие к нему были моментальными. Доверие из всего этого – самое странное, это было слишком на меня не похоже на тот момент. После того, что происходило в Бастионе, я окончательно потерял остатки своей доверчивости. Удивительно, даже Билл Мюррей (не знаменитый актер, а медбрат, благодаря которому я не попал тогда в плен, хотя он не меньший шутник, чем его тезка) так и не смог завоевать моего доверия, хотя я, считай, обязан ему жизнью. Любой романтик, обжегшись, становится прожженным циником, как-то сказала мне Гарри, о себе самой, так что это, видимо, семейное. И тут вдруг это безграничное доверие? Как я, врач с многолетним опытом, не разглядел в Шерлоке бывшего наркомана? До сих пор со стыдом вспоминаю то, как опозорился перед Лестрадом. Я уже не говорю про то, как я безоговорочно проглотил Шерлоковское «женат на работе», несмотря на противоположный посыл. Подозрительно, правда? То, что я считал Шерлока привлекательным - не такой уж криминал, во всех смыслах. Мое восхищение и сексуальное притяжение к нему в какой-то мере естественное, несмотря на то, что он не в моем вкусе, и они скорее чисто созерцательные. Но я бы прошёл мимо, не рискнул бы связываться с ним, потому что не считал себя равным ему, если бы не доверие. Я потянулся за ним, потому что он вызвал во мне безграничное доверие, как солдат идет за своим командиром, - в самом начале службы я ещё испытывал нечто подобное, помню. Шерлок очень быстро растратил свой аванс, разочаровав меня почти по всем пунктам, но оторваться от него я уже не смог, так как он уже сам не захотел меня отпускать.

Значит ли это, что моё доверие к нему было внушенным? Кажется, я нашел для себя доказательства того, что в мою психику вмешивались. Это могло произойти в госпитале, первые несколько недель после ранения я из-за лихорадки практически ничего не соображал, я даже не заметил, как меня привезли обратно в Англию. Возможно, моя психосоматическая боль в ноге также была последствием этого самого вмешательства. Других объяснений у меня нет. Мне пытались сказать, что это может быть последствием депрессии, но нога у меня заболела ещё в госпитале, у меня не было тогда времени на депрессию, все силы уходили на лечение. Депрессия у меня началась потом, и, в том числе, из-за этой непонятно откуда взявшейся боли, вернее, из-за конфликта нервных окончаний и разума. Я, разумеется, не доверял докторам, твердившим, что с ногой всё в порядке, но я тоже доктор, и, как только смог передвигаться самостоятельно, обследовал её сам, разумеется, ничего не обнаружив. Разум говорил, что нога не может болеть, нога же говорила, _кричала_ обратное.

\- Ты прав, возможно, твоя психосоматическая боль в ноге была тебе внушена, - угадал Шерлок мои мысли. Нет, тут всё просто – я бессознательно поглаживал ногу, а думать мог только о том, что сделал со мной Мориарти. А так как нога у меня не заболела вчера, сразу после шока, значит, она не болит и сейчас. Полгода назад, когда Сара выкинула меня из своей жизни и с работы, нога у меня заболела сразу, правда, ненадолго, снова хватило одной пробежки по ночному Лондону с Шерлоком. Вообще-то, мне в тот раз было бы достаточно идти за ним, днем, шагом, когда угодно и как угодно, главное было чувствовать, что он все ещё хочет, чтобы я за ним шел. Нет, сама дедукция очевидна, самая большая загадка – как он увидел, что я глажу ногу, если всё это время лежал с закрытыми глазами? Услышал?

\- И если бы меня пытался вылечить кто-то другой, не ты, не помогло бы? – ухмыльнулся я невесело. – Потому что это был способ нас свести? Великолепно.

\- На приемах у психоаналитика ты упорно отказывался от гипноза?

\- Да. Думаешь, тоже внушение? Чтобы мне не вылечили ногу раньше, чем надо?

\- Или же чтобы не обнаружили вмешательство в твою психику. А нога могла быть просто способом проверить, работает ли внушение. Но всё равно, ты прав - великолепно.

\- Я иронизировал.

\- О.

\- Думаю, над тобой Мориарти тоже поработал, потому что на моем месте однозначно должен был быть он. Зачем ему нужен был посредник вроде меня? – проворчал я.

\- Потому что он вызывает восхищение моего разума, а люблю я скорее вопреки оному.

\- А не из-за постгипнотического внушения? – зло бросил я.

\- Твоя ревность неразумна.

\- Ревность вообще редко когда разумна, любят, ревнуют – скорее вопреки разуму, ведь так? – загнал я его в угол.

\- Ты сомневаешься в моих чувствах или в своих? Невозможно с помощью постгипнотического внушения заставить кого-то полюбить.

\- Зато можно заставить действовать в этом направлении.

\- Ты жалеешь о том, что связался со мной?

Я задумался. И что бы было со мной, если бы я прошёл мимо, если бы сбежал от Шерлока, как только увидел? Я не смог этого представить. Моя жизнь кончалась на этом моменте. Нет, вероятней всего, я бы протянул ещё какое-то время, но я бы не жил, а существовал. Даже то, что я начал налаживать нормальную жизнь – с работой, с Сарой - было следствием того, что я встретил Шерлока. Так что без него меня бы не ожидали и спокойная жизнь, семейное счастье и прочие радости. Нельзя сказать, что я ради него отказался от них - мне не от чего было отказываться. Шерлок абсолютно прав, мы оба с ним были полуживыми. Вот когда я был зомби, не сейчас. И невозможно, чтобы всё это было всего лишь последствием внушения. Войну не Мориарти начал. Хотя кто его там знает, но смысл в том, что и без боли в ноге у меня хватало проблем. И началось это не с Афгана, он, скорее, был симптомом. Я давно был болен, здоровые люди добровольно в горячие точки не лезут. Я там был, ни одного психически здорового добровольца не встречал.

\- Нет, - сказал я твёрдо, посмотрев Шерлоку прямо в глаза. И увидел в них то, что он тоже ни о чем не жалеет, Мориарти там, не Мориарти.

\- Я, кажется, понял, в чем ошибся, - встал он резко. – Король не проглотил наживку, потому что слишком сфокусирован в другом направлении. Остается найти способ либо привлечь его внимание, либо перенести наживку туда.

\- Хорошо. Майкрофт может выполнить свою часть договора до того, как это сделаем мы? Ещё три недели я не вынесу.

\- Я позвоню ему, - встал он, потягиваясь, как огромная ориентальная кошка, слишком длинная и слишком гибкая – думаю, я ему утром отлежал всё, что мог. – Ложись, ещё одну ночь засады ты не выдержишь, если не поспишь ещё.

\- Ты будешь здесь?

\- Нужно кое-куда сходить, но это не опасно.

\- Не думаю, что смогу заснуть без тебя.

\- Люди лучше засыпают, когда им никто не мешает…

\- Люди лучше засыпают, когда любимый человек рядом, - отпинался я.

\- Но тебе не нужно за меня волноваться, это, правда, не опасно.

\- Да нет, это чисто по эгоистическим соображениям.

На самом деле мне по логике-то нужно было бы, наоборот, бояться быть рядом с Шерлоком, раз я могу бессознательно что-то с ним сделать, и я чувствовал себя виноватым, что мне не хочется выпускать его из вида. Возможно, это внушение действует? Защитная реакция?

\- Тебе следует позвонить Майкрофту, пусть запрет меня где-нибудь, пока мы со всем этим не разберемся, - вздохнул я, сдаваясь этой мысли. - Харви под угрозой разоблачения, он может что-то предпринять.

\- Харви?

\- О, невральный клон Скорпи, не обращай внимания, - очередной фантастический сериал ( _Farscape_ ) вдруг нашел в моей жизни применение – моя жизнь всё больше и больше сама становилась фантастическим сериалом, Элла права. – Программа, которую в меня заложил Мориарти. Ты же не думаешь, что она будет стоять и смотреть, как её пытаются извлечь?

\- Если она есть…

Я только устало посмотрел на него. Нет, я не собираюсь рисковать, я же уже сказал.

Он долго стоял и скрипел зубами. Но всё-таки согласился.

\- Хорошо. Но я считаю, что это излишние меры предосторожности.

\- И пусть Майкрофт приставит к тебе кого-нибудь, - проворчал я, меня передергивало от мысли, что меня может не оказаться рядом, когда Шерлоку понадобится помощь. – А ты обещай, что не сбежишь от него, и не будешь лезть под пули. Шерлок? Звони. А то ещё минута, и я передумаю. Как бы я потом ни уговаривал, сделай так, как я только что сказал. Пожалуйста.

Пока он звонил, пока я собирался, пока наказывал миссис Хадсон проверять, чтобы у Шерлока всегда были хотя бы молоко и шоколад, пока люди Майкрофта забирали меня, мужество меня не покидало, несмотря на то, что мне было тошно от мысли, что придется провести без Шерлока неизвестно какое время.

Уговаривать отвезти меня назад я стал уже по дороге. Меня даже, по моему требованию, соединили с самим Майкрофтом, тот очень мягко отказал мне, и мне даже от этого полегчало, но, как я ни уговаривал, с Шерлоком мне связаться не дали. Боялись, наверное, что тот не сможет отказать мне, а уж Майкрофта «уговорить» он сможет лучше, чем я, если ему приспичит.

Но, в общем и целом, я вел себя не слишком безобразно. По крайней мере, мне это так запомнилось. Фишка с постгипнотическим внушением состоит в том, что действия, которые оно вызывает, производятся тоже в трансе. Я не только не знал бы, что именно должен сделать с Шерлоком, но и сделал бы это в бессознательном состоянии. Я бы не понимал, что делаю, и не помнил после. Я мог убить его и не помнить, как сделал это.

Только, оказавшись в своем новом пристанище, я, наконец, запаниковал. И да, обиделся на Шерлока, как же без этого, будем честными. Когда ко мне пришла эта идея, я не ожидал, что со мной будут обращаться как с психбольным. Я просил увести меня от Шерлока, чтобы не быть опасностью для него, но Майкрофт, видимо, посчитал, что я могу быть угрозой и самому себе.

Гипнолог пришел на следующее утро. Я снова очень плохо спал – сложно спать, когда на тебя пялятся, а охранник ни в какую не хотел оставлять меня. Мне было предложено три варианта – либо со мной постоянно охранник, либо мою свободу ограничивают не только четырьмя стенами, либо полную удобств комнату меняют на пустую и обитую ватой, и я решил, что на следующую ночь лучше попрошу, чтобы на время сна меня тогда привязали к кровати.

\- Меня зовут Дэррен Браун, - представился довольно невысокий человек лет сорока с козлиной бородкой, залысиной и цепким взглядом. – И я гей.

\- Что, правда? – вполне невинно заметил я, пожимая руку. Я не ожидал, что мне будут представляться, да ещё и настоящими именами - псевдонима бы хватило, с секретностью всего, что касалось Майкрофта, я смирился. А уж привычка называть свою ориентацию при знакомстве вообще вызывает у меня только легкое раздражение. У нас Гарри одно время этим увлекалась, и ей даже почти удалось убедить меня в том, что это единственно верный способ – сразу разгонять тех, кто может отнестись к тебе предвзято. Нет, я как-то все-таки считаю, что сначала должны узнать, какой ты человек, а не то, с кем ты спишь. И это единственный способ с этой предвзятостью бороться.

\- А какой мне смысл лгать Вам? – удивился он. – Я просто хотел, чтобы Вы почувствовали себя со мной в своей тарелке.

Но у меня это вызвало только обратную реакцию. Я попытался поверить в то, что он не лжет о том, что не лжет, но мне это как-то плохо удалось. Он явно пытался втереться ко мне в доверие. Не удивительно, что никакого сеанса у нас не состоялось, как он мне потом не заглядывал в глаза, как ни пытался контактировать со мной. Я только виновато улыбался. В конце концов, это _мне_ нужно, а не ему, твердил я себе, но все было впустую. Я всё время следил за временем на висящих под потолком часах. Только потом, когда «Браун» ушёл, подумал, что вообще-то надо просто-напросто попросить, чтобы сеанс заканчивали фразой «а теперь вы проснетесь и будете помнить всё, что сейчас происходило». Возможно, меня нервировало это - то, что я забуду сеанс. Ну и наверняка во мне всё ещё стояла блокировка против вторжения в мою психику посторонних, разве не так? Никто не думал, что всё будет так легко. Перед уходом моего несостоявшегося гипнотизера я спросил у него, на самом деле ли они знают, как удалить из меня предполагаемую программу. Он горячо заверил меня, что да. Тем же тоном, которым заверял меня в том, что его действительно зовут Дэррен Браун и что он – вот совпадение - гей.

На день меня оставили в покое. Ночью я попросил, чтобы меня привязали к койке. Конечно, они этого не сделали, но охранника отозвали, видимо, ограничившись видеонаблюдением (я нашёл две камеры). Отрубился я моментально - наконец, сказалась усталость.

Разбудил меня Шерлок, и, пока я не вспомнил о том, где нахожусь (и про находящиеся там же, где я нахожусь, камеры), я, не проснувшись до конца, успел вовлечь его в весьма откровенный петтинг. По реакциям Шерлока же невозможно определить, наблюдает за нами кто-то или нет, социопат бесстыжий. Помимо камер в комнате обнаружился ещё и мой охранник, который даже глаз не отвел, не менее бесстыжий. Он вообще мне напоминал королевского гвардейца, только медвежьей шапки на голове не хватало – предыдущим вечером, безуспешно пытаясь вовлечь его в беседу со скуки, я почувствовал себя словно уБукингемского дворца.

\- Твою мать, Шерлок, какого черта? – обругал я своего партнера, когда убедился в его реальности. – Если бы я хотел, чтобы ты был рядом, мы бы остались на Бейкер Стрит, только вот его бы позвали, - кивнул я на продолжавшего бдить охранника. Черт, мне ведь вчера даже не удалось выдавить из него его имя. Пусть будет Медвежья Шкура.

Шерлок с омерзением глянул в сторону Медвежьей Шкуры. Тот, разумеется, и ухом не повел. Он мне начинал нравиться. Он, конечно, парень неразговорчивый, но зато невозмутимый. Я серьезно задумался над возможностью вернуться на Бейкер Стрит, выпросив Медвежью Шкуру у Майкрофта. В вечное пользование.

\- Ладно тебе, Шерлок, он просто работает. Сегодня я хотя бы спал без него, пусть таращится. За ночь, наверное, соскучился.

\- Собирайся, ты едешь домой.

\- Я пошутил.

\- А я не шучу. Мы, наконец, нашли твоего гипнотизера.

\- Значит, он всё-таки был! – с амбивалентным чувством воскликнул я. - И после этого ты хочешь, чтобы я вернулся?

\- Джон, он признался в том, что наложил внушение на цель последующей встречи со мной, не более того. Никакой опасности нет.

\- А он, значит, врать не может?

\- Его допрашивали под детектором лжи.

\- Он гипнотизер, разве он не мог применить самогипноз?

\- Черт…

\- Шерлок, ты же сам прекрасно всё это знаешь, почему ты…

\- Потому что я не могу не быть с тобой! – с надрывом воскликнул он и «завис».

Когда он снова сфокусировался на мне, я вздохнул.

\- Ты до сих пор не всё вспомнил? Сколько лет ты был с ней?

\- Лет? – нервно хохотнул он. – Две недели, три дня, 22 часа.

Ответ ввел меня в некоторый ступор.

\- Тогда насколько маленькими порциями ты вспоминаешь? – задал я риторический вопрос. – Кто этот гипнотизер, которого вы так быстро нашли? Доктор из госпиталя, где я лежал после ранения?

\- Нет, если бы не я, они бы до сих пор искали среди персонала госпиталя.

\- Кто же это был?

\- Сосед по палате.

Я усмехнулся, понимая уже, что да, это же очевидно, но всё равно по инерции удивляясь.

\- Ну, первое время у меня соседом был Билл Мюррей, значит это что, тот, с ранением в голову? Но он же почти не приходил в себя.

\- Джо-он…

\- Да понимаю я, - скривился я. – Но это же слишком очевидно, разве нет?

\- Вот они то же самое сказали, когда я спросил их, почему они не проверили его. Вильям Мюррей работает на Мориарти, в этом нет сомнений. Помнишь, когда он прибыл в Бастион?

\- Нет.

\- Это было практически сразу перед твоим ранением. Вилльяма Мюррея не существовало до того, как он был переведен прямиком в твою часть. Мюррей прибывает в часть перед масштабной операцией, во время которой ты неожиданно оказываешься с ним на поле боя. В стороне от основных маневров. Что вы вообще делали в Майванде?

\- Разведка.

\- Что ты, старший офицер-медик, делал в разведке?

\- Я вызвался добровольцем, мирное население пострадало, были сообщения о тяжелых случаях.

\- Ложные сообщения. Но ты ведь это всё уже знаешь?

Знаю. Я много чего знаю. Знаю, что операция «Коготь Пантеры» была вовсе не тем, чем её выставляли, впрочем, как и вся эта клятая война. У меня лечились не только раненые солдаты, но и больные офицеры, знаете ли. Я много чего знаю… Не знаю только смысла всей этой бойни.

\- Значит, засада, в которой меня ранили, была подстроена Мориарти? – сдался я.

\- Он торговал оружием с талибами, скорее всего это была маленькая услуга за какой-нибудь лишний ящик патронов. Приказано было ранить тебя и Мюррея, его – как можно легче, только для того, чтобы у него был повод быть с тобой в палате. С тобой, на мой взгляд, они перестарались, экспансивная пуля – это было рискованно, - желваки у него задвигались, как будто он переживал вариант событий, в котором я тогда не выжил. А как же «не жалеть о том, чего не помнишь», Шерлок? Ты бы меня не знал и вряд ли заметил мою смерть. А Мориарти нашел бы тебе кого-нибудь другого. Кого-нибудь другого… Боже, я такой заменимый?..

\- Кто устроил нас с Билли в этот маленький поход в никуда? Он тоже работает на Мориарти?

\- Всего лишь жертва шантажа.

\- Кто?

\- Полковник Джеймс Барклэй. Ты его знаешь?

Я усмехнулся. Я даже знаю, чем его шантажировали. Но в присутствии Медвежьей Шкуры говорить не собирался, несмотря на его, по всей видимости, высокий уровень допуска. Я даже сердиться на Джеймса не мог. Для него это, наверное, был беспроигрышный вариант - очень странные пошли шантажисты, шантажом заставляют его устранить, собственно, повод шантажа. Причем, способом, которым он сам когда-то совершил то, что и стало поводом шантажа. Вселенская ирония. Или это был вовсе не шантаж? Джим просто предложил ему решить его проблему? Разумеется, так всё и было, наш чертов консультирующий преступник. «Дорогой Джим, помоги мне устранить одного вредного докторишку, которому я в порыве откровенности выболтал лишнее». Проще бы было, конечно, уволить меня в запас, но я бы не ушел без трибунала, а на нем я бы заговорил, не сомневайся. Интересно, ему сказали, что не собираются меня убивать, а всего лишь ранить? Черт, я и не думал, что у меня самого есть враги, которые ещё и готовы устранить меня физически, - это означает, что мне надо опасаться, как бы ему не пришло в голову заставить меня замолчать навсегда?

\- Не бойся, пару месяцев назад он скончался от кровоизлияния в мозг, - угадал мои мысли Шерлок.

\- Ты знал, что я в курсе его маленькой тайны, или определил это по выражению моего лица?

\- У тебя все на лице написано, - улыбнулся он.

\- Откуда он знал, что я пойду добровольцем?

\- Мирное население, Джон, любой, кто тебя знает, может предсказать, что ты первым поднимешь руку.

\- Про ногу Билл ничего не сказал? – сменил я тему.

\- Нет. Но она могла быть и естественной реакцией твоей психики.

\- Ты можешь поручиться? – Он скривился как от зубной боли. Понимаю, я уже надоел со своей паранойей. Я сам уже себе надоел, поверь. - Останешься на сеанс?

\- Что?

\- Останься на сеанс гипноза. Может, тогда получится. Вчера не получилось.

\- О, вчера он только знакомился с тобой и знакомил тебя с собой. Невозможно так глубоко загипнотизировать абсолютно незнакомого человека, к нему нужно подстроиться и вызвать к себе доверие. Я, разумеется, буду на сеансе. Но сейчас мне нужно кое-что проверить.

\- Насчет?

\- О, это… насчет Короля. Я всё ещё не закрыл это дело, был занят твоим.

И, хотя он опять соврал, мне почему-то не захотелось его на этом ловить. Ну, мало ли что он там собрался делать – пытать Билла, к примеру. Не хотелось мне этого знать.

\- Не забудь прихватить себе какого-нибудь Медвежью Шкуру, - только шутливо проводил я его напутствием.

\- Что?

\- Моего дублера не забудь взять. - Шерлок непонимающе на меня уставился. – Ну, кого-нибудь с пистолетом. Я говорю, чтобы ты не бегал за преступниками в одиночку. Майкрофт же к тебе кого-то приставил?

\- Да, конечно, не беспокойся.

Вернулся он, впрочем, без новостей. Но вовремя. Дэррен Браун, или кто он там, ещё даже не успел и слова сказать. Шерлок стянул с шеи шарф (пальто он потерял где-то ещё раньше, чем зашел в мою тюрьму) и плюхнулся в единственное кресло. Откуда мне пришлось его согнать на койку – предыдущим утром мне объясняли, насколько важен, помимо доверия, комфорт. Впрочем, доверие я тоже отнес бы к комфорту. Или комфорт к доверию - как хотите. Для меня, по крайней мере, они тесно связаны. Что-то чему-то способствует. Сейчас, к примеру, вроде бы вполне комфортное кресло не смогло прогнать недоверие – я не доверял не только этому человеку, собиравшемуся сунуть руку в мою душу, но и самой мебели – я был знаком с ней всего второй день. Хотя, конечно, я не доверял бы креслу ещё больше, если бы оно было неудобным. Так было только предчувствие неудобства, где-то на заднем плане. Оно могло оказаться неудобным с течением времени, как подушка, на которой мне пришлось спать последние две ночи. Лучше бы мы действительно остались на Бейкер Стрит. Я обозвал себя про себя истеричкой - и за то, что меня дернуло отдаться в руки Майкрофту, и за то, что сейчас я чувствовал себя так, словно надо мной собираются провести обряд экзорцизма.

\- Из-за того, что вас подвергли, по факту, насильственному гипнозу, - проговорил Дэррен, усаживаясь напротив меня на стул, - я даже убеждать вас не буду, что гипноз может быть только добровольным. Вас обманули, а обжегшись, и на воду дуют. Насилия не было во время самого гипноза, в этом состоит факт; потом вы узнали о том, что вас обманули, что вызвало ощущение насилия, и теперь вы ассоциируете с ним любой подобный акт. Это абсолютно нормально. Возможно ли завоевать ваше доверие? Будь у меня даже больше, чем пара часов? Скорее всего - нет, даже при всем вашем сознательном желании. Поэтому, чтобы не напрягать вас иллюзией этой возможности, я сознательно заставил вас мне не доверять.

О, черт, так значит эти вчерашние «заверения» на самом деле были надежным способом вызвать во мне подозрения? Тонко сработано. Реверсивная психология в действии. Шерлок со своим «женат на работе» показался мне неуклюжим. Ну, правильно, в его-то случае не сработало. Я выразительно глянул на него – пусть попробует прочитать _эти_ мысли. Он тут же нахмурился, не то правильно меня поняв, не то огорчившись, что не смог меня прочитать.

\- Но, для ясности, меня в самом деле зовут Дэррен Браун, и я действительно гей, - хитро улыбнулся гипнолог. - И про то, что в юности я был евангелистским проповедником, и меня завербовали прямо с кафедры, тоже правда. – Вчера он мне и не такое про себя рассказывал, я только уши отряхивал.

\- Тогда как Вы собираетесь меня… того? – спросил я Брауна.

\- Я не собираюсь делать ничего. Вы сделаете всё сами.

\- Что, как самогипноз? Но у меня вряд ли получится.

\- Думайте об этом, как о мастурбации. Никто не знает Вас так, как Вы сами. Никому Вы не доверяете больше, чем самому себе. Никто не может проконтролировать Вас лучше, чем Вы сами. На самом деле состояние гипноза в принципе и есть ситуация самоконтроля – вы разделяетесь на контролирующую часть и подсознательную.

\- Хорошо. Когда Вы так говорите… Это что-то вроде медитации? Но я не настолько хорошо себя знаю (и разве не весь смысл этой ситуации в том, что нет, не настолько, и не доверяю тоже), к тому же, я не знаю, что делать в принципе – для этого нужно пройти какую-то подготовку. - Пара лекций на третьем курсе не считаются. Ещё я видел гипнотизера, который мог убирать боль во время операций, но упустил возможность у него учиться, о чем очень жалел в Афгане, когда частенько попадал в ситуации, когда не было возможности полноценного наркоза.

\- Но я буду рядом и всегда смогу подсказать Вам.

Я рассмеялся. Ну да, разумеется.

\- Простите, - извинился я за свое поведение, подавляя смех. – Я почти купился, правда.

Аналитический ум моего любимого детектива заразен. Когда-то я бы обязательно поддался на эту уловку, ведь она настолько соблазнительна. Конечно, вы будете сами контролировать себя. А мы будем контролировать вас… Шерлок, взобравшийся на койку с ногами, ухмыльнулся. Он-то наверняка понял, что это уловка, с самого начала.

\- Ладно, давайте всё-таки попробуем, - постарался я настроиться на серьезный тон, хотя ощущение у меня было как при бессоннице – ты уже заранее знаешь, что будешь только ворочаться, но не заснешь.

\- Хорошо. Спасибо за то, что согласились. Устраивайтесь так, как вам удобно. Примите свободную позу. Нет, ноги скрещивать не надо. Сделайте несколько глубоких вдохов... Вдох-выдох... Ничего не нужно делать специально... просто слушайте мой голос...

\- Глаза закрывать?

\- Так или иначе. Вы можете оставаться с открытыми глазами... рассматривать трещины в стене, или складки на ткани, или пуговицы... просто спокойно смотрите в одну точку... Сосредоточьтесь на этом. Когда Вам захочется закрыть глаза, просто сделайте это. Возможно, через некоторое время они закроются сами... Дыхание ровное, глубокое и спокойное... Не нужно ничего делать специально. Многие вещи вы делаете автоматически, не обращая внимания на детали. Вы ведь не запоминаете всех подробностей, когда едете в метро. Вы просто спускаетесь в подземку, проходите через турникет... Представьте себе это... Вы стоите наверху длинного эскалатора. Смотрите, как он медленно двигается вниз. Вы становитесь на эскалатор и спускаетесь вниз... эскалатор едет медленно... Вы никогда не обращали внимания на то, что поручень эскалатора двигается чуть быстрее, чем ступени? Вы кладёте руку на поручень, и он словно ведёт вас за собой вниз... Вы просто стоите на ступенях, наблюдаете за мельканием ламп сбоку... или смотрите перед собой... Или погружены в свои мысли... По мере того как вы будете спускаться вниз, Вы сможете погружаться все глубже и глубже в транс. Один... Два... Глубже и глубже... Три... Четыре... Оставляйте повседневный мир все дальше и дальше позади себя. Пять... Шесть... Глубже и глубже. Семь... Глубоко-глубоко вниз. Восемь... Девять... Почти спустились. Десять. Хорошо. Вы сходите с эскалатора и оказываетесь глубоко внутри себя...

Я послушно спустился в подземку и оглянулся. Я был на перроне новой Виктории, уже после реставрации. Значит, не заметив, я прошел через билетный зал. Билет-то хоть купил? У меня давно не было ни «Устрицы», ни «Тревел карда». Я посмотрел на обнаружившийся в руке билет на три зоны, и внезапно понял, что еду до Семи Сестёр. Что мне там нужно? Зачем я туда еду? И почему в метро? Сто лет здесь не был. Уже год как я передвигаюсь по городу либо по крышам, либо в такси – дурное влияние одного консультирующего детектива. Совсем оторвался от народа – я почувствовал, как давка меня напрягает, люди проходят мимо, задевая меня, и мне это неприятно, мне кажется, что любой может оказаться вором или убийцей. Погодите, может, какое-то преступление в подземке? Почему я не могу ничего вспомнить? Надо попробовать позвонить Шерлоку. Где мой сотовый? Ну вот, я же говорил – воры!

\- Он вас не слышит, - раздался голос Шерлока из репродуктора. И я вспомнил.

Открыв глаза, я скорчил виноватую рожицу Брауну.

\- Извините, задумался. Что вы там говорили?

Шерлок на кровати восторженно ухмыльнулся.

Дэррен хмыкнул и натянуто улыбнулся.

– Возможно, мне следует больше внимания уделить раппорту. Вы не против попробовать ещё раз?

\- Пожалуйста, - пожал я плечами.

На этот раз он и, правда, попытался внушить мне, чтобы я слушал его голос, но как только я достаточно расслабился, и он начал плести мне про какие-то шарики энергии в моем теле, которых я упорно не чувствовал, его голос растворился в моем засыпающем сознании, как голос диктора. Я много раз засыпал перед телевизором, чтобы уметь отбрасывать ненужное. Мне даже начало что-то сниться, когда Шерлок разбудил меня.

\- Да-да, я не сплю, - встрепенулся я, ловя его руку, трясшую моё плечо.

\- На сей раз ты даже меня не слышал, - проговорил он, пожимая мои пальцы.

\- Должно быть, я всё-таки не выспался, - потянулся и зевнул я.

\- Больше не будем пытаться Вас расслабить, зададим вам задачу на концентрацию, - почти не унывал Браун.

\- Да, возможно, так будет лучше, - согласился я с ним равнодушно.

\- Сядьте свободно, спина прямая, положите руки на колени. Сконцентрируйтесь на руках, - предложил он мне после уже надоевшего «дышим ровно, слушаем меня». - Надавите, сильно, прижмите ладони к коленям. Продолжайте удерживать руки в таком положении десять-пятнадцать секунд, - он отсчитал положенные, к концу которых руки у меня затряслись. - А теперь - отпускайте! Представьте, что ваши руки стали лёгкими, невесомыми, представьте, что к запястьям привязаны воздушные шарики... или верёвочки... представьте, что её тянет вверх невидимый магнит. Ничего не нужно делать специально, просто следите за своими руками... которые всплывают сами... Вы можете почувствовать их движение... они движутся вверх... лёгкими, маленькими толчками.

А я смотрел на Дэррена со смешанным выражением жалости и раздражения. У меня одновременно заболели раненое плечо и нераненая нога, и, честное слово, мои руки никуда взлетать при этом не хотели, если только к его лицу, чтобы хорошенько к нему приложиться. О да, я сосредоточился, и ещё как. Боль была скорее раздражающей, чем резкой, но тем не менее.

\- Вас разве не просветили насчет ранения? – Шерлок решил прервать наши с Брауном мучения, он-то прекрасно видел, что происходит. – У Джона ранено левое плечо и психосоматическая боль в правой ноге, которая, я полагаю, снова, благодаря вам, началась, - обвиняющее пророкотал он.

\- Ладно, Шерлок, ничего, мне не больно. Просто неприятно. И я сам дурак, мог и не делать этого.

\- Простите, я не знал, что это возымеет такой эффект… - пролепетал гипнолог.

\- Я сам не ожидал, - проговорил я. – Плечо давно зажило и реагирует только на погоду, а про ногу я и вообще забыл.

\- Возможно, следует рассмотреть медикаментозный вариант? – предложил Шерлок, отойдя от режима «это мой Джон, и только я могу гонять его по крышам».

\- Но такой подход также будет вызывать сопротивление, так как в прошлый, насильственный, раз был использован именно он, - возразил гипнолог.

\- Да, Шерлок, - хмыкнул я. – А ещё не путай меня с собой – я в отношении наркотиков девственен и хотел бы таким остаться, - это, конечно, не было правдой и только правдой, но не считать же подростковые эксперименты с травкой за потерю девственности? Я так и не притронулся к наркотикам в Афгане, имея и повод, и возможность - вот, собственно, о чем я.

\- Прошлый раз тебе тоже вводили наркотики, как мы выяснили у Мюррея, так что ты вряд ли девственен, Джон.

\- Ну, я, по крайней мере, не хочу делать этого добровольно, - проворчал я. Ну да, и изнасилование потерей девственности я тоже не считаю, спасибо.

\- Медикаментозный способ, конечно, вызовет сопротивление сознания, - ответил Шерлок Брауну, смотря при этом на меня. – Но наркотики легко преодолеют это сопротивление, так что действовать будет. Джон, тебя не укачало?

\- Что?

\- Джон, тебя укачало, - заверил меня Шерлок, и меня вправду замутило, хотя укачать меня не могло – я никогда не страдал морской болезнью, и, тем более, мы не на море. И ничто в комнате не напоминало волны – мистер Браун даже не собирался качать передо мной свои карманные часы (которых у него и не было) - так часто изображают гипноз в фильмах. От мысли о качающемся медальоне тошнота стала явной.

\- Ты о чем? – поморщился я.

\- Он о лекарстве от морской болезни, которое в больших дозах делает того, кто принял его, внушаемым, - догадался гипнолог.

\- Не надо мне этого, - сглотнул я комок в горле.

Браун посмотрел на мою страдающую мину – мало мне было ноющих плеча и ноги - и вдруг обратился к Шерлоку.

\- Мистер Холмс, можно с вами поговорить наедине?

Шерлок вскочил, как будто этого и ждал, и они вышли из комнаты, в которой я остался наедине с Медвежьей Шкурой.

\- Если они там сговариваются, каким образом незаметно подсыпать мне стугерон, я клянусь… - проворчал я и шутливо обратился к охраннику. – Послушай, ты же мой телохранитель? Значит, ты должен охранять меня и от этих двух психов. Не дашь меня в обиду?

Шерлок вернулся через пару минут, один.

\- А где… Браун?

\- Джон, тебе не нужен гипнолог.

\- Шерлок, я же уже тысячу раз говорил, я не собираюсь рисковать…

\- Потому что он у тебя уже есть, - договорил Шерлок, беря меня за руки.

Дошло до меня сразу, но я просто потерял дар речи.

\- Правда, мне нужно несколько дней на подготовку, - весело сморщил нос будущий гипнолог. - Но, боюсь, бедного Дэррена ты бы мучил ещё дольше.

\- Боже, Шерлок… - только и смог промолвить я.

Сомневаться, что этот суперчеловек сможет освоить гипноз за пару дней, не приходилось – я видел и большие чудеса. Вот когда он внезапно пилотировал частный самолет над каналом, предварительно всего лишь _пролистав_ инструкцию, я, в первый раз увидев такое, помнится, удивился. Он был прямо как Джарод из « _Притворщика»_. Потом я привык. Шерлок мог за ночь освоить любую профессию. Так нерадивые студенты выучивают экзамены – забивают оперативную память, чтобы через день всё забыть. Оперативная память Шерлока была чуть ли не больше его «жесткого диска», чем, очевидно, и вызван его феномен – он видит вокруг себя всё одновременно, в мельчайших деталях, во всех четырех измерениях. Невероятное количество информации, которое он имеет возможность анализировать. Именно поэтому он видит связи, которые не видят обычные люди.

Шерлок, убедившись, что мысль о том, что меня загипнотизирует мой собственный партнер, не подорвала мое душевное здоровье окончательно, умчался учиться. А я попытался расслабиться, прогоняя из себя последствия этого крайне неудачного сеанса. Тошнота прошла последней.

Днем меня, наконец, посетил Майкрофт.

Если бы я его не знал, я бы вряд ли разглядел ярость, в какой тот пребывал. Только после того, как я узнал от его младшего брата о пластической операции, которой подверглось пять или шесть лет назад тогда ещё будущее консультирующее правительство, я сопоставил это со странностями его мимики (каждый раз при взгляде на него меня передергивало от некоей неправильности и какого-то несоответствия, которые от меня всегда ускользали, но, тем не менее, бросались в глаза) и понял, что они не что иное, как последствия повреждений лицевых нервов при не слишком удачной операции. Похоже, что во время трансформации ему повезло куда меньше, чем Лестраду – и операция на лице-то у него не слишком качественная, и увеличение роста-то прошло не слишком гладко… Я, по наущению Шерлока, также обратил внимание на то, как он применяет зонт – он действительно использовал его как трость, хотя и реже, чем я когда-то, и не для поддержки какой-то одной ноги, а больше для общей, как глубокие старики, что говорило о том, что это проблемы с позвоночником, а не с ногами. Преувеличенно прямая осанка, скорее всего, также выработана для облегчения нагрузки на позвночник (гораздо легче держать позвонки в ровном столбе, друг на друге, чем в наклоне, когда они съезжают друг с друга).

\- Я полагаю, вас лечат самые лучшие специалисты, так что мое профессиональное мнение вам не нужно, - приветствовал я его, сознательно отдаляя миг, когда меня начнут распекать, разумеется, в самой дипломатической манере (неудивительно, что Майкрофт Холмс такой замечательный дипломат – его лицо просто не способно выдавать некоторые эмоции). – Но на всякий случай, вдруг гордость и упрямство семейные, и вас до сих пор никто не лечит – обратитесь к специалистам. Вам нужны челюстно-лицевой хирург и ортопед. Полагаю, что ваши частые походы к зубному тоже могут иметь под собой причину не в поедании сладкого, а именно в повреждениях лицевых нервов. Любой челюстно-лицевой специалист это определит, стоматолог же скорее вырвет вам все ваши зубы, чем догадается, что нервы могут быть не только в каналах. Что касается вашего позвоночника, то я порекомендовал бы вам полную артропластику. Не знаю, какие способы вы применяли для того, чтобы обогнать Шерлока в росте, но они в любом случае должны были сильно травмировать ваш скелет.

Майкрофт опешил – да, опешил. «Я умею вводить в ступор всех Холмсов», - возликовал я. Впрочем, с этой самой челюстно-лицевой проблемой, лицо Майкрофта выражало скорее вселенскую скорбь пополам с брезгливостью, но каким-то чутьем я понял, что это означает на самом деле.

\- Спасибо, я обязательно воспользуюсь вашим советом, - проговорил он уже почти спокойно (кажется, я не только отдалил свою экзекуцию, но и смягчил её). – Вообще-то я пришел, чтобы…

\- Отчитать меня за то, что я не остановил Шерлока? – решил я окончательно добить своего «деверя».

\- Шерлок прав - вы действительно становитесь слишком умным, на вашу голову, доктор, - недовольно проворчал Майкрофт.

\- Ничего не могу поделать – опыт сказывается. Боитесь, что это его новое увлечение станет для вас чересчур неудобным? Я понимаю - нет ничего хорошего в том, чтобы у такого человека, как Шерлок Холмс, не обремененного социальными нормами и совестью, был бы такой инструмент, как гипноз. Но обычно он забывает всё, чему научился, через пару дней, а энтузиазм (которого, признаю, можно испугаться) пропадает и того раньше.

\- Боюсь, эта игрушка понравится ему настолько, что он решит переложить знания в более надежное место, - вздохнул Майкрофт.

\- Вы так думаете? Для чего он будет их применять? Опрос свидетелей? – я пожал плечами, на самом деле пытаясь представить области применения. – Или… Вы боитесь, что он после моих мозгов решит покопаться в мозгах своего старшего брата?

\- Ну, у меня осталось не много тайн от него после того, как он всё вспомнил, - сказал он, кажется, забыв, что мимика мимикой, но ведь тембр голоса также выдает своего хозяина.

Я благоразумно проигнорировал эту ложь. Секреты Британского Правительства меня давно уже не трогали. А неприязни к Майкрофту мне и так хватает через эмпатию к Шерлоку, чтобы ещё и самому об этом думать.

\- У меня будет одна просьба, - проговорил я осторожно. Дождавшись, когда Майкрофт кивнет, я изложил её. – Не наказывайте Дэррена Брауна… или как там его.

\- Как вы узнали?

\- Ну, я знаю Вас.

\- Он не должен был предлагать Шерлоку сделать за него его работу. По-моему, это достаточный повод его наказать, вы так не считаете?

\- Он предложил единственный выход из создавшегося положения. Такой, какого никто из нас не видел. По-моему, он выполнил свою работу.

\- Хорошо, Джон, - подумав над моими словами, согласился старший Холмс.

\- Спасибо.

\- Не за что, - удивленно прошептал он в ответ и тихо удалился.

Следующие два дня меня никто не навещал. За мной всё так же присматривал Медвежья Шкура, оставляя меня только на время сна. На четвертый день знакомства мне всё-таки удалось уговорить его если не заговорить со мной, то хотя бы поиграть в шахматы, которые оказались в шкафу, перерытом мной в поисках хоть какого-то средства проведения досуга. В тот момент, лихорадочно роясь в глубине шкафа, я остро понял, каково Шерлоку во время его приступов скуки. Я был не ахти каким шахматистом, по крайне мере, Шерлок давно уже перестал даже пробовать со мной играть, но меня вовсе не волновала победа, всё, что мне было нужно, я получил – Медвежья Шкура больше не стоял над душой, напоминая, что я здесь пленник, а был со мной на равных и даже проявлял эмоции, что было большим облегчением.

Потом приходила всё-ещё-Делия (видимо, на игрушки времени в последние дни у неё не было), с предупреждением, что сеанс «экзорцизма» состоится следующим утром, и вопросом, не нужно ли мне чего.

Я что-то пошутил насчет того, что больше всего мне не хватает общения, но времени поболтать у неё не было. Очень жаль, она из тех немногих людей, у которых уровень допуска соответствует. Пообещав себе, что разговорю потом если не её, то Грегори, я с тяжелым сердцем лег спать.

Проснулся я от боли в левой ладони. Я уставился на неё в темноте и только через какое-то время заметил, что почему-то стою, а передо мной кто-то лежит. Я нагнулся и нащупал у лежащего пульс на шее – врачебные инстинкты сработали до того, как полностью вернулось сознание, именно поэтому я в первую же секунду определил, что кисть у меня не сломана. Пульс, слава богу, был. А потом ярко вспыхнул свет, и меня, ослепленного и дезориентированного, прижали к стене.

До утра я, связанный, провалялся, свернувшись калачиком, на уже привычной кровати. Отчаянно хотелось совершенно по-детски разреветься, чтобы выпихнуть из себя наполнившее меня свинцом горе, но мои глаза навсегда были высушены ещё в Дашти Марго. Поэтому я представил, как Шерлок обволакивает меня собой, и только, когда я достаточно ярко вспомнил его запах, я смог выдохнуть. Засыпать снова я боялся, не из-за того, что «Харви» снова попытается сбежать – я всё-таки не Гарри Гудини - но одна мысль о том, что, если я засну, он снова вынырнет на поверхность, будет дышать моими легкими, приносила невыносимую боль. Никаких больше сомнений не оставалось – он существует. Это не моя паранойя, это объективный факт. И только чудом никто до сих пор сильно не пострадал – охранник, которого я вырубил ребром ладони в коридоре, легко отделался. Ему повезло, что у меня даже черного пояса нет, я прошел самый общий курс боевых искусств в армии, и не умею убивать голыми руками. Что мой «злой близнец» мог сделать ещё? До того, как попал со мной сюда? Обнадеживает, что Шерлока застать спящим практически невозможно, он спит не только мало, но и очень чутко (из-за чего его привычка засыпать на диване посреди гостиницы меня, мягко скажем, всегда нервировала – я не умею двигаться бесшумно). Нужно будет спросить, не подозревал ли Шерлок меня в лунатизме. Он вполне мог не упомянуть о том, что я хожу во сне. А просто потому, что не было повода.

\- Ну, это уже слишком, - наконец, через несколько часов после рассвета, услышал я знакомый бархатный баритональный бас и ощутил на себе такие же знакомые проворные длинные пальцы.

Шерлок ловко распутал меня – ага, может же, когда хочет, со злостью вспомнил я его неудачные попытки развязать Сару во время нашего с ней первого неудачного свидания. Интересно, до чего могла бы дойти его ревность, если бы я не спас её сам?

\- Я хочу посмотреть на него, - попросил я, разминая руки.

\- Что?

\- Пленка, - кивнул я на одну из камер. - Где-то середина ночи.

\- Ты о чем?

\- Тебе не сообщили? – удивился я.

\- О чем?

Я глубоко вдохнул. Вот ещё самому не хватало рассказывать ему об этом.

\- Как ты думаешь, почему я валяюсь тут связанный?

\- Что именно произошло?

\- Я тоже хотел бы это знать. Принеси пленку. Отсюда и из коридора. Я хочу на это посмотреть.

\- Хорошо, - он прошел к двери мимо Медвежьей Шкуры, который только что зашел.

\- Вы не должны были заходить без меня и тем более развязывать его, - услышал я в первый раз голос своего охранника. Он оказался каким-то… обиженным? Погодите, ночью же был не он? Не может же он сторожить меня сутками, когда-то же он спит.

\- Шерлок, останься, - умоляюще проговорил я. - Пусть кто-нибудь другой принесет. Пошли смску Майкрофту, в конце концов.

Следующие пятнадцать минут, пока мы ждали кого-нибудь от Майкрофта с пленкой и тем, на чём её можно посмотреть, Медвежья Шкура усиленно изображал из себя шаперона, только что между нами не сел. Я его не винил – за мной действительно нужен глаз да глаз. Я рассказал Шерлоку всё, что знал сам. Вернее, знала та моя часть, которая была в сознании.

Пришел Дэррен, который собирался присутствовать при сеансе в качестве ментора Шерлока.

Когда всё принесли, включая камеру для записи будущего сеанса, и промотали пленку до нужного момента, я до рези в глазах вгляделся в темноту. «Я» на экране встал, не включая свет, огляделся, подошел к двери, подергал за ручку (меня на ночь запирали), - долго шарился всё в той же темноте по комнате, снова подошёл к двери и открыл её какой-то подручной отмычкой. Я и не знал, что умею такое… Я недоуменно посмотрел на Шерлока.

\- Я давал тебе урок, помнишь? – не глядя на меня, ответил тот. – То, что ты не удостоил его должного внимания, не означает, что он тоже был невнимательным.

Я кивнул. Да, действительно, как-то, ещё в самом начале, Шерлок пытался научить меня вскрывать замки, я предпочел не слушать, потому что счел это занятие чересчур криминальным. Мне было неловко знать такие вещи просто потому что они «могут как-нибудь пригодиться». Мне почему-то казалось, что я тут же начну залезать в чужие дома, если буду знать, _как_. Знаю, для взрослого человека смешно так себя вести. А возможно, я подсознательно не хотел, чтобы это знал _он_. К сожалению, он-то хотел это знать, и ухватился за возможность.

В темноте и без крупного плана я не мог разглядеть выражения лица и глаз своего «наездника», хотя именно это я хотел увидеть.

Сменилась камера – теперь это был вид из коридора. «Я» вышел осторожно, и был встречен охранником, которого и вырубил ударом ребра ладони по шее. В теории замечательный прием… если ты вулканит. На практике – сильная боль, снова включившая моё доминантное сознание, и синяк на пол-ладони.

\- Пока я вижу только случай лунатизма, - развел руками Браун.

\- Джон не страдает лунатизмом, - уверенно проговорил Шерлок. – Я бы за год заметил.

Когда на экране меня прижали к стене, Дэррен спросил:

\- На каком моменте Вы очнулись?

\- От боли в руке.

\- Я так и подумал – был резкий переход от сосредоточенности к растерянности, хотя она быстро снова сменилась на сосредоточенность.

\- …Врачебную – передо мной был человек без сознания, - объяснил я.

\- Да, точно так. Нет, пока я вижу только лунатизм. Переход произошёл при пробуждении – Вы проснулись от боли. Если бы Вами завладела созданная с помощью постгипнотического внушения личность – она бы не ушла в самый разгар миссии от боли, которую сама же себе и причинила по неосторожности.

\- А если эта личность всего лишь делает первые шаги? И вообще не ожидала, что ей придется совершать такую миссию? Если программа не прописана настолько подробно? – спросил я.

\- Программа никогда не прописывается настолько подробно, любая создаваемая личность самостоятельна, ей предоставляется находить выход самой, использовать собственные ресурсы, то есть Ваши.

\- Я бы не стал вырубать человека ребром ладони, - фыркнул я. – Эта «личность» использует мои собственные ресурсы, да, я знаю этот прием, нас ему учили, но на практике мне никогда не удавалось сделать это правильно. Я боялся боли, потому что для того, чтобы вырубить мужчину выше меня самого, мне нужно… - я показал ему распухшую конечность. – А я, в первую очередь, врач. Я же мог запросто её сломать.

\- Вам могло присниться, что у вас нет другого выхода. Подумайте – здесь Вы живете на положении пленника. Если Вам из-за этого приснилось, что Вы в плену у талибов…

\- Что тебе снилось? – прервал его Шерлок.

\- Я… я не помню.

\- Зато у нас есть за что зацепиться, ведь так, Дэррен? – оглянулся он на Брауна.

\- Если это действительно был он, то да, начать следует именно с этого. Если это был всего лишь случай лунатизма – мы узнаем и это.

\- Даже если это лунатизм, не странно ли, что он проявился именно сейчас? – пробормотал я.

\- Сильный стресс, - пожал плечами Браун.

\- Я хочу, чтобы всё записывалось – оглянулся я на камеры. – И чтобы мне было позволено запомнить всё, что произойдет.

Шерлок кивнул.

\- Простите, но… Мистер Холмс, - проговорил Браун, покраснев.

Шерлок поднял на него бровь, но тот поправился:

\- Мистер Майкрофт, он пожелал, чтобы сеанс проводился с… ограничениями, - вынул он из принесенного с собой пакета… смирительную рубашку. Ну да, теперь полный набор. Теперь я точно – душевнобольной.

\- Да ладно вам,- закатил глаза Шерлок.

\- Нет, Шерлок, всё правильно, - твердо сказал я.

Мы обменялись долгими взглядами, Шерлок по своему обыкновению поскрипел зубами, но, в конце концов, кивнул.

\- Кто-нибудь осмотрел твою руку? – строго спросил он, прежде чем собственноручно надеть на меня рубашку.

\- Кроме меня - никто, - фыркнул я.

\- Я не подвергаю сомнению твою врачебную квалификацию, - оправдался Шерлок. – Но, может, с ней надо что-то сделать?

\- И это говорит человек, который отфыркивается каждый раз, когда я предлагаю ему приложить лед?

Я ещё раз фыркнул, на сей раз, копируя Шерлока, и постарался сымитировать его бас:

\- Это всего лишь синяк, само заживет!

Он покачал головой, улыбаясь одним кончиком губ, и принялся осторожно затягивать на мне ремни. Выбор «ограничений» был идеальным – не то что мои ночные путы. Смирительная рубашка была создана для того, чтобы ограничивать свободу действий, не нарушая при этом кровообращения в теле.

\- Кстати, ты почему не сказал, что твои флэшбаки – всего лишь транс? – отругал я Шерлока, чтобы отвлечься от порхающих по моему телу рук. – Напугал меня.

\- Я говорил. Я сказал, что они похожи на «эврики». Ты просто параноик, не сваливай всё на меня. Ну, вроде всё.

\- Шерлок, - спросил я, пока мы не начали. – Я как-то уже не уверен, что это была хорошая идея. Ну, то, что ты будешь меня гипнотизировать. А если в поиске программы ты дойдешь до того момента, в который мне заложили доверие к тебе, сотрешь его этим, и... ты больше не сможешь контролировать ситуацию.

\- Значит, всё твое доверие ко мне – внушенное?

\- Э… - я подумал. – Вообще-то то, что мне было явно внушено, давно уже прошло. Потому что оно было… неправильно. Так что… - Я прислушался к себе. – То доверие, которое я к тебе испытываю сейчас… Оно основано на… том, что невозможно внушить, - понял я, вспомнив наш разговор по этому поводу.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

\- Мы с Дэрреном отказались от идеи тактильных якорей, как бы мне этого не хотелось… - уже устраиваясь напротив, заворковал Шерлок. Браун и Медвежья Шкура устроились на кровати. – Наверняка это было бы легче, чем одним голосом, но нет, слишком велик риск.

\- М? – не понял я.

\- Джон, я не смогу контролировать себя во время секса. Ты же не хочешь погружаться в транс каждый раз, когда я неосторожно тебя задену?

\- О, можно подумать, я и так каждый раз этого не делаю, - проворчал я, и только потом, вспомнив про охранника и гипнолога, притихших на кровати, покраснел.

А потом, увидев в глазах Шерлока такие знакомые огоньки, решил ему отомстить:

– Извращенец, тебе же это всё нравится. Ну да, у тебя же есть возможность рассмотреть меня изнутри. Наверное, если бы мне нужна была операция, ты выучился бы на хирурга, только чтобы иметь возможность узнать, какова на ощупь моя требуха. Ты одержим мной, признай это. Мистер Браун, - вежливо позвал я, - присмотрите за тем, чтобы он не отвлекался от основного задания, чтобы узнать, к примеру, почему я отстукиваю _Золото Рейна_ , когда волнуюсь.

\- Я это и так знаю, - фыркнул Шерлок, мол, не оскорбляй мой интеллект. - К тому же ты отстукиваешь не _Das_ _Rheingold_ , а прелюдию к _Siegfried_ ,третьей, а не первой части _Кольца_ …

\- Ты понял, о чем я, - тяжело посмотрел я ему в глаза. Он пожевал свои губы. – Ну, я готов, - вздохнул я.

\- Джон, как ты думаешь, что будет происходить дальше? – спросил он невинно, включая камеру перед моим лицом.

\- Не знаю, ты же у нас теперь гипнотизер, - усмехнулся я.

\- Гипнотизеры - в цирке, - хмыкнул он. - Я – проводник.

\- О… Ну, полагаю, раз ты проводник, я, как обычно, буду идти за тобой. Мы будем охотиться за преступником, в этот раз - за тем, который живет во мне. Ты ведешь, я стреляю, - пожал я плечами. - Так?

\- Да, но ещё одно – я не вижу, куда иду. Ты должен будешь мне рассказывать, что видишь. Помнишь, как в деле о пропаже Фрэнки Кэрфакс?

Я очень хорошо помнил это дело – Шерлок, как всегда, не взял дело об исчезновении, и у меня лопнуло терпение. Слово за слово, и вот я уже еду в Швейцарию, один, расследовать исчезновение несчастной женщины. Уже на полдороге Шерлок сжалился надо мной, и в течение всего расследования мы переговаривались по телефону. Без него я бы не нашёл не то что Фрэнки, но и самого себя в Лозанне. Не с моим французским. А потом в Баден-Бадене. Не с моим немецким. Шерлок - полиглот, это так, помимо всего прочего.

\- Ты должен будешь сообщать мне, что видишь, и следовать только за моим голосом. Очень важно, чтобы ты слушал только мой голос. - Шерлок, постепенно снижая громкость, заставил так и так прислушиваться к нему. - Ухо, помнишь ухо, Джон?

О да, несчастное ухо, по которому Шерлок опознал известного торговца людьми. Я тогда решил, что то, что Шерлок просит меня рассмотреть чьё-то ухо, смешно, поэтому чуть сам не стал жертвой.

\- Ты обещал, что больше не будешь игнорировать мои просьбы, - напомнил мне Шерлок.

Я кивнул одними веками, и, кажется, они остались закрытыми. Точно я не могу сказать, потому что, несмотря на то, что я по-прежнему видел Шерлока, вернее, его губы, я не мог сосредоточиться ни на чем больше. Возможно, я видел его шевелящиеся губы только перед своим внутренним взором, а глаза всё-таки закрыл.

\- Ты наблюдаешь, я делаю выводы. У нас тогда неплохо получилось. Мы великолепная команда, Джон, не так ли? – последние слова он произнес почти неслышно.

\- Великолепная, - попытался улыбнуться я, но у меня онемело лицо. Я ощущал свое тело, как насекомое – старый хитиновый панцирь при линьке. Мне не терпелось из него вылезти. Оно уже пошло трещинами.

\- Ты поймешь, когда будешь готов, - услышал я в голове и с наслаждением вытянулся, оставляя крякнувший панцирь на неудобно удобном кресле. О да, я был готов. Я нетерпеливо переминался с ноги на ногу. Глаза непосредственно передавали речевому аппарату всё, что я вижу, вот только видел я пока только одну серую муть, густой лондонский туман. Куда мне идти? Ну же?

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты прошел туда, где ты был до того, как вчера ночью проснулся от боли в руке, - произнес Шерлок уже нормальным голосом. Или я настолько привык к его шепоту? Ничего странного в этом не было – во всем мире не было ничего, ни шороха, ни звука, только этот голос, и как бы тихо он ни звучал, он всё равно был самым громким, что было в мире. Мне не нужно было прислушиваться, чтобы слышать его. Он звучал у меня в голове. Куда удобней сотового. Ах да, у меня же в ухе bluetooth. Да, так намного удобней. Я облегченно рванул в указанном направлении.

И оказался в этой тишине посреди Дашти Марго – вдалеке даже не было видно гор, только пустыня, сколько хватало глаз. Долина Смерти, она часто снилась мне именно в этом значении, в кошмарах. Это тоже был кошмар, но мертвым здесь был не я, я пришел навестить одного знакомого. Поэтому пустыня цвела. Ещё одно значение названия долины – Весеннее Пастбище. Для _кучи_ это было время перегона скота. А для нас, медиков – время проверки _кучи_. Если рядом останавливался их «табор», весь медицинский состав спешил в их тенты, вакцинируя детей и осматривая больных и раненых. Всё равно, находился ли ты здесь с гуманитарной миссией или при военной части. Это было время _кучи_. Время цветения пустыни.

…Его звали Дармал, что переводится как «медицина», и он, естественно, хотел стать врачом. Он знал английский лучше, чем я пушту, и ему было 17 лет, хотя выглядел он от силы на 15, но с кочевниками это бывает слишком часто – год на год не приходится, два года из детства Дармала были слишком засушливыми. Если бы он был деревом, два кольца на его срезе были бы слишком тонкими. На его срезе, который я видел. Я смог бы увидеть эти два кольца и сказать, в какие точно годы ему не хватало пищи. Если бы он был деревом. В пустыне нет деревьев. Есть только люди. Может, поэтому люди рубят других людей вместо деревьев?

Он был очень улыбчивым. У него всегда находилась для всех улыбка, он был слишком щедр на улыбки. Он считал, что улыбка – это самое эффективное лекарство. Потому что думал, что я когда-то вылечил его своей улыбкой – тогда я ещё умел лечить улыбками. А они заставили его улыбаться горлом. Они называли это «улыбаться горлом». И я увидел его срез. На железном столе. И смог бы пересчитать все кольца, если бы он был деревом.

В ту ночь мне снился Дармал посреди цветущей пустыни. Он улыбался, губами. И рассказывал о том, что зимой смог вылечить девочку из своего племени, от пневмонии. Одной улыбкой, но я знал, что он лукавит, без барсучьего жира там не обошлось.

Я пересказал всё это Шерлоку, хотя не хотел. Одна из открыток с края пропасти, у меня таких много. В Долине Смерти мне будет с кем поговорить.

\- Это не то, что нам нужно, Джон, - сказал мне единственный голос, который сейчас значил что-то. Потому что был живым. – Нам придется погрузиться глубже. В подземку, Джон. Какая ближайшая станция?

\- Наша? – прочитал я.

\- «Урс», Джон, «медведь», не «наша». Спускайся вниз. Не садись на поезд, дождись, пока он уйдет, и спускайся в шахту слева на сторону, куда уходят поезда на Бесьер. Осторожней, прислушивайся к вибрации, у тебя всего пять минут между поездами. Скорей, ты должен пройти за это время 400 шагов и перейти через рельсы.

Я мчался сквозь темноту шахты, считая шаги. Когда я досчитал до четырехсот, Шерлок предупредил меня:

\- Почувствуй рельсы, не прикасаясь к ним, прежде чем переходить. Чувствуешь вибрацию? Поезд уже идёт. Ты должен перейти рельсы и найти с той стороны проход. Ты видишь проход?

Я вломился в проход за секунду до того, как поезд промчался мимо. И очутился в комнате, в которой жил уже несколько дней, в кресле, в смирительной рубашке.

\- Джон? – позвал меня Шерлок, как будто не был уверен, что это я. - Сеанс кончился, - нахмурившись, сообщил он. И его голос больше не звучал у меня в голове.

\- Что произошло? Я что, погрузился так глубоко, что выпал с другой стороны?

\- Джон? – нахмурился Шерлок.

\- Ничего. Так… Мысли вслух.

\- Я знаю, что ты просил, чтобы мы позволили тебе помнить всё, что произойдет, но… мы посчитали это слишком опасным. Мы… покажем тебе, но ты должен подготовиться, - Шерлок развернул ко мне монитор ноутбука, который был подсоединен к камере, на которую был записан сеанс. Я поднял голову к часам на стене – он длился гораздо дольше, чем я помнил, если во время транса вообще возможно следить за временем.

\- Мы, так скажем, познакомились с твоей второй личностью, - произнес Шерлок осторожно, отматывая на момент, когда я запрыгиваю в проход перед несущимся поездом – со стороны это выглядело, мягко скажем, комично. – После того, как версия про лунатизм оказалась неподтвержденной, мы поняли, что придется пройти гораздо глубже. И… в общем, это был неожиданный результат, - он нажал на _play_.

\- Капитан Джон Хэмиш Ватсон, старший офицер-медик, номер 51478442, - сказал я на экране. – Королевский Армейский Медицинский Корпус.

\- Мы знаем, кто ты, Джон. Всё хорошо. Ты в госпитале. Где сейчас Билл Мюррей?

\- Капитан Джон Хэмиш Ватсон, старший офицер-медик, номер…

\- Он думает, что он в плену? – не дослушал я того, как «я» вторично представился.

\- Как я и подозревал по его действиям этой ночью, - пробормотал Дэррен.

\- Вы думали, что это сон! - рявкнул я на него.

\- Очевидно, что нет, - не стал оправдываться он.

На экране Шерлок пытался допрашивать «меня», но тот упрямо повторял свои реквизиты.

\- Ты пробовал его не _допрашивать_? – сорвался я уже на Шерлока. Тот только кивнул на экран.

Я прислушался. Шерлок на мониторе сменил тактику. Потом снова. И ещё.

\- Думаешь, что мы делали два часа? – устало прохрипел Шерлок. – Мы испробовали всё. Но он только повторял…

\- То, что должен повторять, - неуютно поерзал я в смирительной рубашке. – Сними с меня это, - попросил я.

\- Ах да, раз он ещё напомнил нам о Женевской конвенции, - расщелкивая ремни, проговорил Шерлок. – И обрати внимание, – снова кивнул он на экран, с которого раздавались уже надоевшие имя, ранг, номер, часть. – Он видит всех троих.

\- Что? – пригляделся я. Джон Ватсон на экране действительно переводил взгляд с Шерлока на сидящих на кровати Брауна с Медвежьей Шкурой, сомнений не было.

\- Но я ведь был в трансе – я тебя-то почти не видел. Я, по-моему, и глаза закрыл…

\- Нет, ты просто отключил периферийное зрение, чтобы не мешало. Ты-то был в трансе, а вот он – нет.

\- Но как…

\- Я боялся, что не смогу вернуть тебя, - прошептал Шерлок, и я заметил мелькнувшую в его глазах панику.

\- Это полноценная вторая личность, - пояснил с кровати Браун. – Сформирована Вильямом Мюреем. Боже, если он вспомнит, как он это сделал, я, наверное, попрошусь в ученики, - выдохнул он почти про себя. – Я так полагаю, обстоятельства ранения включали в себя элемент возможного пленения?

\- Да, - кивнул я. – Так что, он внушил мне, вернее, части меня, что я таки попал в плен?

\- Как вы понимаете, мы мало что могли выяснить у самого _Пленника_ …

\- Почему же, - возразил Шерлок без обычной в таких моментах самодовольной ухмылки.

Я взглянул на него с надеждой. Уж кто-кто, а Шерлок Холмс может сказать по неразговорчивому собеседнику подчас больше, чем по болтливому. Слова, наоборот, всё запутывают, часто говорил он. Ну да, улики не врут, а вот люди – очень часто. Другой вопрос – какие улики могли быть в данном случае?

\- Теперь мы знаем, что ранение в ногу – это ранение, которое получил он, попав в плен. Вилльям Мюррей попал в плен с ним, это тоже очевидно. Время _Пленника_ относится к реальному как один к десяти, для него с момента пленения не прошло и двух месяцев. Меня он принимает за коммандера и испытывает ко мне определенную благодарность, возможно, за то, что я давал ему обезболивающее для ноги.

\- Что? Ты давал ему что? В смысле мне? – я начал проматывать оставшийся сеанс на убыстренном, пытаясь поймать момент, где мне дают что-нибудь.

\- Не сейчас. Джон, после встречи со мной, твоя, а значит его нога – это единственное, что вас объединяет, - перестала болеть. Он смотрел на меня не так, как на других. Значит, он считает, что я давал ему анальгетики. Скорее всего, это был опиум. В Афганистане выращивают слишком много опиума и охотно дают его кафирам.

\- А откуда ты знаешь, сколько времени у него прошло?

\- Он до сих пор повторяет атрибуты. Через полтора года после пленения ты бы всё ещё утруждался?

\- А почему он принимает тебя за коммандера?

\- Разве меня можно принять за простого солдата? Плюс, я веду допрос. Плюс доступ к опиуму.

\- Разве тебя можно принять за талиба?

\- Совсем недавно ты вполне мог, - пожал он плечами.

Ну да, «загар» сошел совсем недавно, хотя теперь я бы уже не заметил переходов на запястьях и шее, если бы не знал, где они. Может, те самые усы напугали меня именно этим - тем, насколько он стал похож на пуштуна.

\- Мы не знаем, что можно сделать, - снова заговорил Браун. – Можно попытаться заточить Вашего _Пленника_ ещё глубже, чтобы он не смог больше вырываться.

Я представил, как он - **_я_** \- сижу в темноте, там, в глубинах моего сознания. Ещё глубже? Заточить? Он сидел в плену два месяца, вам мало?

\- Его нужно выпустить, - твердо сказал я.

\- Невозможно. Вернее, это-то как раз более чем возможно, но как только эта личность возьмет доминирующий контроль над Вами, Ваша нынешняя личность перестанет существовать.

\- Да, конечно, - проговорил я. – Это не выход. – Как бы мне не было жалко _Пленника_ , себя мне терять тоже не хотелось.

Дэррен с Шерлоком ушли, вполголоса рассуждая о том, что можно сделать. Я остался со слегка растерянным Медвежьей Шкурой, который тут же пересел с койки на стул, на котором сидел Шерлок. Меня почему-то это резануло, в этой комнате этот стул был для меня куда интимней койки, он наверняка был ещё теплый от всегда горячего Шерлока. Впрочем, ладно, ещё утром мы ведь сидели с Шерлоком на койке, вот здесь, - я пересел сам, - и он успокаивал меня, поглаживая по спине. Я снова впал в свой собственный транс, как ночью, вспоминая то обволакивающее ощущение, которое вызывали прикосновения Шерлока, даже если они были всего лишь невесомыми касаниями. Это помогало. Чувственная сторона наших отношений была относительно нова и ещё не притупилась временем и опытом, на ней можно было сосредоточиться без труда.

Уже через пару часов я всё для себя решил. Потому что, даже успокоившись, я не смог заставить себя не думать о _Пленнике_. О том, что он – это я. Не какой-то гипотетический Харви, нейроклон Мориарти, _враг_. Нет, он был – я. Я, попавший в плен. Я не мог оставить его там. Решительно не мог. Если его нельзя выпустить… Я бы предпочел смерть вечному заточению.

Я пересмотрел запись, вглядываясь в его глаза. Я представлял, что он чувствует. Это разрывало мне сердце. Я был его главным тюремщиком. Не несуществующие талибы.

\- Ну, додумались до чего-нибудь? – спросил я вернувшегося к вечеру Шерлока, зарываясь в его волосы. Я видел его светлые корни – он пропустил покраску. Да и подбородок начинал колоться. Совсем замотался, бедняга.

\- Прости, - прошептал он мне в ухо.

\- Я не оставлю его там одного, - озвучил я ему свое решение. - Я бы предпочел смерть.

Шерлок отстранился, посмотрел диким взглядом.

\- Если бы я был навечно заточен, я бы предпочел смерть. Шерлок, не пугайся. Я предлагаю убить его, не себя.

\- Как? - наконец выдохнул Шерлок.

\- Не знаю. Спроси своего учителя, может, он знает способ.

\- Пытаться имитировать его казнь, в то время как он будет на поверхности…

\- Он в полном сознании, как ты будешь имитировать? Водяным пистолетом?

\- Вот я и говорю, что это практически невозможно.

\- Тогда нужно ввести его в состояние…

\- Я пробовал загипнотизировать его, это бесполезно. Он такой же упрямый, как ты, только, в отличие от тебя, у него нет слабого места в виде меня.

\- Билл?

\- Стоит попробовать. Они сейчас вместе в плену.

\- Вы ещё не вывели его на чистую воду?

\- Дэррену, наконец, удалось ввести его в транс, и он сейчас как раз работает над тем, чтобы тот всё вспомнил.

\- Замечательно.

\- Каков сценарий?

\- Я ввожу тебя в транс, вызываю _Пленника_ , Мюррей вводит в транс _Пленника_ и убеждает в том, что его казнят.

\- Я хочу сам убить его.

\- Мюррея?

\- Какой ты кровожадный. Нет, _Пленника_. Я не хочу, чтобы это делал кто-то другой.

\- Тогда Мюррей вводит в транс Пленника, я в этот момент вывожу тебя вперед, вы сталкиваетесь на нейтральной территории… Ты понимаешь, что такого никто никогда не делал? Что это практически невозможно?

Я облегченно рассмеялся и ответил:

\- Да-да. Зато теперь я убежден, что у нас всё получится.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что невозможное у нас с тобой – гарантия успеха.

\- Почему? – ещё больше нахмурился Шерлок.

\- Не знаю, - пожал я плечами.

Далее были споры до хрипоты с Брауном, который не собирался ввязываться в такую рискованную операцию – не без одобрения Майкрофта, уже однажды грозившего ему серьезными последствиями. Тот был вызван и неожиданно для всех дал добро, даже не дослушав весь план.

\- Это была идея Джона, я так понял? – спросил старший Холмс у Брауна, глядя на меня. – Тогда в чем проблема? Вы в его распоряжении, вот и действуйте.

\- Что ты сделал с Майком? – спросил у меня Шерлок, когда его брат ушёл.

\- Ничего, - пожал я плечами. – Мы просто поговорили…

\- Будь осторожен.

\- Он мне ничего не сделает, Шерлок, - нервно усмехнулся я. Майкрофт Холмс мог движением пальца устранить меня, но пока это не было в его интересах. И, я очень на это надеялся, никогда не будет.

\- Дело не в этом. Он… - Шерлок посмотрел в одну из камер слежения. – Неважно.

\- Ты его боишься? Ты никогда его не боялся. Что-то… Это из-за того, что ты вспомнил? – засуетился я.

Я отвел его в наиболее безопасный угол, закрывавший обзор наших ртов, заметив, как Медвежья Шкура напрягся, и зашептал:

– Шерлок…Ты думаешь, что он захочет тебе отомстить? За то, что было у тебя с его женой, да? А что, это вполне в духе твоего братца. Во время какого-нибудь опасного дела тебя вроде как убивают, но на самом деле он тебя от всех прячет. А меня, убитого горем, соблазняет, - и тут я не сдержал смешка. – Шерлок, ты в своем уме? Впрочем, о чем я… Я обещаю тебе, что если ты умрешь, понарошку или на самом деле, Майкрофт Холмс будет последним, с кем я… О чем я говорю, я вообще не собираюсь ни с кем… Я не Ясим. Впрочем, она, наверное, тоже не собиралась…

\- Ты думаешь, что в случае с моим братом хоть что-то зависит от твоего желания? – фыркнул он. – Пожалуйста, я прошу. Не провоцируй его. Не давай ему повода влюбиться в тебя.

\- У него же с Лестрадом… Ладно-ладно… Я постараюсь. Хотя не знаю, я ведь могу напоминать ему, как и тебе, Ясим, - пожал я дурашливо плечами. – Виноват.

Я, как ни старался, не мог принять угрозу влюбленного в себя Майкрофта всерьез. Почему-то этот образ вызывал у меня мысленную щекотку. Влюбленный Майкрофт в принципе вызывал у меня неприличное хихиканье, но одно дело – Лестрад, я пару раз видел их вместе, они смотрелись вместе даже не хорошо – _правильно_ , а другое – я сам.

\- Если он на самом деле влюбится в меня, как раз он ни к чему не будет меня принуждать. Бояться надо холодной мести, а не горячей страсти, - наконец смог я сказать что-то, как мне казалось, полезное.

\- Тогда что, будет лучше, если он влюбится? – нахмурился Шерлок.

\- Скажем так, не помешает, чтобы он видел во мне что-то большее, чем игрушку своего брата. Вы ведь в детстве дрались за игрушки? Ну, за то, что у вас там было вместо игрушек, - представить обоих братьев с настоящими детскими игрушками было невозможно. – Но если он будет видеть во мне личность, он будет считаться с моим мнением и моим выбором, а это будет означать, что, как бы он ни был зол на тебя, он не будет использовать меня, чтобы отомстить тебе.

\- О.

\- Я уж не говорю о том, что он умный человек и понимает, что ты не был ни в чем виноват. Думаю, больше он злится на тебя за ту шутку, которую ты устроил с Грегори.

\- О, нет, я же помог ему осознать его чувства к Лестраду, - отмахнулся Шерлок.

\- Это была твоя цель? Чтобы Майкрофт осознал свои чувства к Грегори?

\- Не думаю, что это было мое намерение, мне просто было скучно.

\- Вот в этом-то вся и проблема. Мы злимся (или не злимся) не на результат, а на намерения.

\- Это же не логично.

\- Это ты мне говоришь? Но на самом деле вполне логично. По-своему. Нам важно отношение к нам. Намерения – это отношение. Не результат. Ты готов благодарить за меня Мориарти, но ты не будешь испытывать к нему теплых чувств, потому что знаешь, что он познакомил нас не из добрых побуждений. Благодарность – теплое чувство. Понимаешь, в чем тут проблема?

К ночи Шерлок напрочь отказался уходить. Медвежья Шкура отказался уходить, пока не уйдет Шерлок, так что пришлось мне спать под присмотром двоих и в смирительной рубашке. Но, несмотря на это, я умудрился выспаться за все предыдущие ночи – потому что Шерлок обернулся вокруг меня так плотно, что мы вполне комфортно устроились на имеющейся односпалке. Подозреваю, что для Шерлока это вообще был первый сон за все эти дни. Как там его утверждение о том, что «люди спят лучше, когда им никто не мешает»? Боюсь, моё «люди спят лучше, когда любимый человек рядом», на практике победило даже у него.

Если _Пленник_ и просыпался, он не пытался ничего сделать.

Утром привели Билла. Ему предстояло изображать из себя узника талибов, и, скажу вам, гример ему не понадобится. Но я только равнодушно смотрел, как его, закованного в наручники, устраивают у меня в комнате под присмотром двух громил, которые заменили Медвежью Шкуру, которого отправили отсыпаться. Вся моя человечность пошла только на то, чтобы не ненавидеть. Я остановился на равнодушии. Оно отнимало меньше душевных сил. В конце концов, ничего личного. Да, он меня почти два года пытался уверить, что было что-то личное, но его не было, так в чем проблема? Он никогда на самом деле не был моим другом, значит, он не мог меня _предать_. Предают только друзей. Остальное – работа. Ничего личного.

\- Прости, - зачем-то решил Билл нарушить мою защиту своими разбитыми губами.

Я нервно усмехнулся.

\- Вот только не надо. Не надо этого… «всё начиналось как работа, но потом…», ладно, Билли? Господи…

\- В конце концов, мы знакомы почти два года, Джонни, - покачал он головой. - Ты настолько не веришь в магию своей харизмы? Фирменная заниженная самооценка Джона… - он сделал вдох, и я почувствовал, что он сейчас скажет моё прозвище, которое я просил больше никогда не употреблять, но он только произнес моё полное имя: - Хэмиша Ватсона, узнаю.

\- Пошёл к черту.

\- Ладно, не хочешь верить - не надо, но я здесь сегодня исключительно потому, что, вопреки указаниям, остался за тобой присматривать. И я бы не допустил, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось. Если бы то, что я сделал, можно было исправить, я бы давно это сделал. Поэтому я прошу тебя – подумай, прежде чем делать то, что задумал. Это безумие. Ты только сделаешь хуже. Я знаю его, ты не сможешь его победить. Позволь мне загнать его ещё глубже, это единственный выход!

Ну вот, он добился того, что я по-настоящему рассвирепел. Я навис над ним и зашипел прямо в лицо:

\- Твоё мнение здесь никого не интересует. Ты сделаешь всё по плану, ни больше, ни меньше. Это всё.

\- Не бойся, - кивнул мне Шерлок. – Я буду следить за тем, чтобы он следовал плану.

Я посмотрел на него с благодарностью. До сих пор не верилось, что Шерлок согласился на мой сумасшедший план. Что вселяло в меня уверенность. Как минимум - это был не настолько _сумасшедший_ план. То есть да, рискованный и всё такое, но он не был нелогичным, иначе Шерлок не преминул бы мне на это указать.

После ночи в смирительной рубашке снова залезать в неё через пару часов после того, как её с меня сняли, было, мягко скажем, неохота. Но на этом все мои сожаления и заканчивались. Мы очень подробно обсудили весь план операции, и я почти с радостью устроился в кресле и сосредоточился на голосе, за которым готов был идти куда угодно.

**Иллюстрация:[Пленник](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/6/6/4/7/664729/74215985.jpg).**


	5. Bear Traps Медвежьи Капканы

Когда я снова услышал Шерлока, я сидел, привалившись спиной к стене Михайловского туннеля в Баден-Бадене, куда он меня завел до этого. Я долго долбился в закрытую дверь, которую указал мне Шерлок, но она была заперта, а сам Шерлок замолчал. В одиночестве прошли годы. Я пробовал идти по дороге, пустой, без единой машины, по двойной белой полосе посередине, но этот чертов туннель не то что не кончался, у него не наблюдалось даже света в конце. В конце концов, я опустил руки, вернее, ноги, и сел, привалившись спиной к серой бетонной стене отчаяния. Поэтому, когда знакомый голос, наконец, прорезался сквозь помехи, я чуть не заплакал.

\- Джон? Где ты?

\- _Michaelstunnel_. Я не знаю, где точно. Он весь… одинаковый.

\- На стене должны быть цифры. Они показывают расстояние.

\- А, да, точно, – как я раньше их не замечал?

\- Какая ближайшая?

\- 1.47.

\- Значит, ты совсем близко ко второму запасному выходу, иди к 1.50. Это будет дверь в стене, но не такая, как предыдущая. Не черная, и она несколько уже.

\- Нашёл.

\- Открывай её. За ней будет штольня. Полезай по ней вверх. Осторожно, не торопись, ступени могут быть мокрыми. Видишь свет наверху?

\- Да. Ну, наконец, свет в конце тоннеля, - облегченно вздохнул я.

Когда свет полностью поглотил меня, подняв наверх, я понял, что пора переключаться в режим радиомолчания. Я отключил сотовый и вынул гарнитуру из уха. Здесь Шерлок мне не поможет. Я остался наедине с самим собой. В буквальном смысле.

С потолка сыпалась земля – землянка это была или яма, я не понял, свет, втащивший меня сюда, пропал вместе с моим зрением. Когда я привык к темноте, я, наконец, разглядел его, сидящего у стены, как я сам недавно в туннеле, с запрокинутым вверх лицом. Я еле отличил его от земляной стены и тряпок, валяющихся на полу.

\- Ну, ты готов к этому? – прохрипел он почти неузнаваемо.

\- К тому, чтобы убить самого себя? – усмехнулся я. – Когда-то я был готов, ты же знаешь.

\- К тому, чтобы сбежать со мной, - скрипуче захихикал он, давясь своим неуместным смехом.

\- Я не собираюсь с тобой бежать.

\- Значит, пришел остаться со мной навсегда? – ещё больше развеселился он.

И тут до меня дошло – я обернулся – сзади не было никакой штольни, только неровный земляной пол.

Нарушить радиомолчание? Я достал сотовый и позвонил Шерлоку.

\- Абонент временно недоступен, - спокойно произнес женский голос, похожий на голос Сары.

Я позвонил Лестраду.

\- Абонент вне зоны действия сети, - устало произнес всё тот же голос.

Я судорожно перебрал все имеющиеся в списке номера - Гарри, Майкрофт, Майк, Молли, Салли и даже Андерсон, получая всё тот же ответ всё более скучающим голосом. Так, интересно, все они – «вне зоны сети», но Шерлок – «временно недоступен». Что-то это должно означать…

\- Ну ты и идиот, - сверкнул он на меня белками, светящимися на покрытом грязью лице. – Теперь они знают о тебе. Прощай, эффект неожиданности.

Сверху послышался шум, подтверждая его слова, земля ещё интенсивней стала сыпаться мне за шиворот.

\- У вас аккумулятор сел, - ласково сообщила мне всё та же девушка, и экранчик, пискнув, погас, оставив нас в полной темноте.

\- Хорошо. Как мы собираемся сбегать? – сдался я. - У тебя есть план?

\- У тебя есть оружие?

Я вынул свой старенький «Зигги» Зауэр, при помощи которого собирался окончить его страдания.

\- Их не так много, - успокоил он меня и, наконец, поднялся, придерживаясь за стенку. – Не хочешь марать руки – дай мне, - протянул он грязную ладонь.

\- Нет, я сам.

\- Ты уверен?

Не особо. Особенно если тут появится тот самый коммандер… Но я не собирался давать Пленнику оружие.

\- Как хочешь, но у нас только один шанс, партнер, - проговорил он сухо, принимая кривоватую боевую стойку.

В потолке открылся люк, из него вниз спустилась самодельная веревочная лестница.

Дальше была стрельба, трупы, подъем наверх – Пленника пришлось вытаскивать, так как с его ногой он не мог подняться сам, - и долгий бег, в его случае на одной ноге, но довольно резво.

К счастью для меня, коммандера видно не было, не знаю, поднялась ли бы у меня на него рука. Патронов хватило как раз – итого, двадцать человек в лагере. Запасной обоймы я у себя не обнаружил. Спасибо, что по привычке я зарядил Зигги полным расширенным магазином, я же вообще думал, что обойдусь одним патроном.

\- Какого хрена, какого хрена, - застопорило меня, когда мы решили, что оказались в безопасности. Всё было совсем не по плану. Я попытался реанимировать телефон, но даже протирка аккумулятора не помогла.

\- Возможно, теперь нам следует разойтись, - улыбнулся бывший Пленник. – Все яйца в одной корзине, ну, ты понимаешь.

Теперь я, даже если бы захотел, не смог его убить – все патроны были потрачены на талибов.

\- Какого хрена, - всё ещё бормотал я.

\- Ну, мне – в эту сторону, - указал он в сторону восходящего солнца. – Желаю выбраться.

\- Билли? - неожиданно даже для самого себя сказал я, сощурив на него взгляд.

\- Упс, - пожал плечами мой визави, в свете восхода приобретая черты моего бывшего друга-однополчанина. – Как догадался?

\- Актер из тебя неважнецкий, - скривился я. – Где Пленник?

\- Тц-тц-тц, - поцокал он языком. - Он уже не Пленник, - загадочно улыбнулся он и взорвался вместе с солнцем.

Когда зрение вернулось ко мне во второй раз, я стоял в той же яме, где нашел «пленника». Сзади был вход в штольню. Люк в потолке был открыт, из него свисала веревочная лестница, но трупов застреленных мной талибов не было.

\- Какого хрена, - снова удивился я.

В кармане пискнул зарядившийся телефон. Видимо, от вспышки, - подумал я.

Я вынул его и набрал Шерлока.

В трубке раздались гудки. Ну, хоть девушка не спешила отрезать про «временно недоступен».

\- Шерлок, ну же…

Звонок скинулся. Я поставил на постоянный набор и засунул телефон обратно в карман, а гарнитуру _Jabra_ в ухо. Так, с гудками в ухе, я пошёл осматриваться. В яме больше никого не было. Я заглянул в люк – вроде никого. Поднялся осторожно по лестнице. Вокруг ямы тоже никого не было. Я рывком подтянулся и сел на край люка.

\- Джон? – раздалось у меня в голове вместо очередного гудка. Я закрыл глаза от облегчения.

\- Шерлок, – выдохнул я. Когда я снова открыл глаза, я сидел не на краю ямы, а на крыше _L’Hôtel Alpha-Palmiers_ , свесив ноги в его стеклянный внутренний двор. Как я опять оказался в Лозанне, мы же были в Баден-Бадене? Из этого отеля похитили Фрэнки Карфакс, но я никогда не был на его крыше, хотя в свое время подивился его необычной архитектурой.

\- Ты сейчас где?

\- Альфа-Палмерс. Шерлок, я сижу на крыше и болтаю ножками, - произнес я, понимая, как по-дурацки это звучит, но я всё ещё в режиме акына. Шерлок не ответил, и мне показалось, что он снова пропал, я даже успел немного попаниковать по этому поводу.

\- Тебе нужно попасть на вокзал, - наконец отозвался он. - Он недалеко. Спускайсяпо _Rue du Petit-Chêne_ до _Place de la Gare_.

\- Я помню, - поднялся я и пошёл по траве на улицу. Ни по каким лестницам спускаться не надо, хотя я прошел мимо одной, эта «крыша» - часть маленького парка. Отель врезан в холм, треугольным колодцем с выпуклыми сторонами.

Улица Маленького Дуба кончилась быстро, упершись в вокзальную площадь. Вот и пять колец, Лозанна, столица Олимпиады.

\- Входи внутрь. Садись на _Lyria_.

\- Это который длинноносый?

\- Да.

\- Куда мы едем?

\- В Париж.

\- Зачем? – я и сам не понял, отчего вместо привычного послушания требовал ответы. Билли в моей шкуре так на меня повлиял? Ну, себе я, ладно, так уж и быть, не доверяю, но это же Шерлок! Никто не способен замаскироваться под него, дохлый номер. Сукин сын неподражаем, буквально.

\- Кажется, я знаю, где Пленник.

\- Кажется? _Кажется_ , Шерлок? – начал я паниковать. Ибо «вампиры не говорят «Ой»!»

\- У нас тут была внештатная ситуация…

\- Я заметил. Ты в порядке? – Я вдруг осознал, что не только со мной тут всякая, прости господи, херня происходит. Если всё пошло не по плану, значит, не по плану пошло ВСЁ.

\- Да, всё хорошо, не отвлекайся. Ты в поезде?

\- Да. До Парижа успеешь рассказать, что у вас там произошло, - почти приказал я. – Мне тоже кое-что надо тебе рассказать…

Из рассказа Шерлока я узнал, что один из громил, приведших Билли, был приставлен к тому на эту ночь, и, очевидно, Мюррей успел этим воспользоваться. Загипнотизировал Билл его или подкупил, неважно. Главное, что громила успел завладеть ситуацией на некоторое время, которого хватило Мюррею, чтобы передать Пленнику какой-то набор завуалированных указаний. Сейчас Шерлок работал над их расшифровкой. Теперь, даже если мы сможем найти Пленника, нам нечем вывести его на один со мной уровень – Билл выпадает из уравнения. Что именно он сделал, мы так и не поняли – он хотел загнать его глубже, но почему он сказал, что тот теперь не Пленник? Как можно выпустить его и загнать глубже одновременно?

Во время этого разговора я наполовину вывалился из транса. Очевидно, невозможно обсуждать состояние своего транса, находясь в нем. Но стоило Шерлоку сказать «Приехали», и я проснулся на конечной, у которой мы остановились с легким толчком. Всегда дремал в поездах – уж очень они монотонные.

\- Ну, и что мы делаем в Па..? - застряло у меня в горле название столицы Франции, так как на перроне меня встретил тот, кого я при всем своем желании не ожидал увидеть. – Это то, что я думаю, Шерлок, или очередной самозванец?

\- Если ты видишь высокого роскошного мужчину в длинном черном пальто, Джон, готового сорваться с места и расследовать это дело в два счета всем на удивление, то да, это то, что ты думаешь, - произнес с пафосом насмешливый голос у меня в ухе.

\- Нет, Шерлок, я вижу несколько иное, я вижу самоуверенного идиота, который решил, что клин клином вышибают, но забыл, что забивать этот клин он собирается в чужой голове. В _моей_ голове, Шерлок!

\- Но он, по крайней мере, роскошный? – насупился Шерлок напротив меня, не раскрывая рта.

Я мрачно посмотрел на «роскошного мужчину» и, не отвечая, прошел мимо. Шерлококлон проследовал за мной, взмахнув полами пальто. Нет-нет, конечно, он не просто проследовал, он _ринулся_. Как же иначе. Я спиной почувствовал ветер.

\- Нет, Джон, дальше он сам, - остановил меня голос в моей голове. Я машинально обернулся к «Шерлоку» за мной. Тот остановился, заложил руки за спину и самодовольно кивнул, мол, да, дальше он сам. – Джон, на счет «три» ты проснешься, но будешь помнить всё, что видел, от начала и до конца. Раз. Все твои воспоминания останутся при тебе после пробуждения. Два. Ты проснешься полностью отдохнувшим…

Счета «три» я ждать не стал, сорвав с себя свои «жабры».

\- Черта с два тебе, дорогой, я тут ещё не закончил, - проворчал я и обратился к огорошенному «роскошному мужчине». – Ну-с, с чего начнем? – Снова чуть не вывалившись из транса, теперь уже при неудавшемся выводе из него, пока я разрывал раппорт, я вспомнил, о чем мы разговаривали в поезде. И то, что Шерлок так мне кое-что и не сказал, объясняя это тем, что мне рискованно это знать. - Ах да, с того, что ты перескажешь, что именно сказал Билли. Слово в слово.

\- Три Континента. Елисейские Поля. Стратегическое отступление. Не допусти разрыва шаблона, - произнес Шерлок голосом Билла.

>>> 

Очевидно, мой разум тяжело сдавал свои позиции – даже в этом придуманном мире я был не свободен. Я уставился на смирительную рубашку, сковывающую мои движения. Всё правильно, подсознание, я не только до сих пор нахожусь в плену, но и окончательно сошел с ума, тебя не обманешь. Я _позволил_ себе сойти с ума. Стратегическое отступление, так это Билл назвал? Когда нам некуда больше отступать, мы отступаем в себя.

\- Джон? – произнес Шерин… Шерлок, здесь его звали Шерлок - откуда я только взял это дурацкое имя? Но звать его, на французский манер, «monchéri» было, на мой взгляд, ещё идиотичней. Хотя, в каком-то смысле, сохранилось бы общее значение. Мой милый, мой сладкий, - мысленно усмехнулся я. Приторный, как восточные сладости. Девчачье имя. Странно, что у пуштунов оно чисто мужское. И тут – «Шерлок». Какой-то «златокудрый», хотя у Шерина волосы были иссиня-черными, хоть и в жестких плотных кудряшках. Но ладно, должно же быть у Шериновского «доброго близнеца» имя, не суслик же он. Пусть и несуществующее – вы знаете хоть одного Шерлока? Вот и я нет. У его «братца» ещё хуже, его имя явно пошло от Майкрософта, хотя я не понимаю, откуда у меня взялась эта ассоциация. Хотя, о чем я - корпорация, подмявшая под себя всех? Очень похоже. На самом же деле он был воплощением того, кого я ненавижу ещё больше - Британского Правительства, которое развязывает ненужные войны и не торопится освобождать своих плененных солдат. Чопорная холеная британская сука с зонтиком наперевес. Иногда я вспоминал, что я чистокровный шотландец, а они сперли у нас каменюку. То, что мы её сами когда-то ирландцам не вернули (что значит «они её нам всего лишь одолжили?»), вовсе не означает, что от нас можно отделаться подделкой. Я хоть и не участвовал в бунте 1996го (наша семья уже несколько поколений успешно притворялась австралийцами, куда уехало большинство, и эссексцами, как наша ветвь), но душой был полностью на стороне обманутых.

\- Развяжи меня, - решил я попробовать, настолько ли мое подсознание начало подчиняться мне после полного погружения, как обещал Билл.

Шерлок бросился расстегивать ремни. Замечательно. Теперь главное – изображать из себя его соседа, и всё будет в порядке. Это, как объяснил Билл, для того, чтобы подсознанию не «разорвало шаблон». Ты хочешь жить в этом мире – подчиняйся его законам. А теперь подходим к вопросу – почему я здесь, то есть не на Бейкер Стрит, и главное – почему на мне смирительная рубашка? Была. Что ж, воспользуемся дедуктивным методом. Интересно, почему я решил, что он дедуктивный, хотя он явно индуктивный? По «логике» я в свое время успешно сдал все зачеты. Потому что так звучит более похоже на «детективный»? Слово пришло ко мне во сне, поэтому такая ошибка была вполне понятна.

Итак, эти громилы – охранники. Явно от «Британского Правительства», так как Шерлок свободен. Да и меня он развязал. Значит, мы у его брата. Зачем меня связали?

\- Шерлок? – бросил пробный камень я. – Мы домой собираемся?

\- Джон, мы ещё не закончили, пока клон ищет пленника, лучше оставаться здесь, - произнес он.

Ясно было видно, что это не его решение. Что ж, попросим само «Британское Правительство». А разбираться, какой клон чего ищет, будем дома. Если вообще будем. В этом мире всё-таки я собираюсь кое-что исправить, мало-помалу, детскими шагами, подстраивая его под себя и свои новые нужды. Теперь мне не нужно будет проецировать сюда реальность, от неё я отказался полностью. Нет нужды в Шерлоке. Нет нужды в расследованиях, домашних препирательствах и этой _навязанной привязанности_ к нему. Стокгольмский синдром – долой. Билл сказал, что полное погружение в этот придуманный мир - способ полностью освободиться от Шерина и плена, чем я и собираюсь заняться. Я не поверил ему, когда он сказал, что это будет чувствоваться как настоящая жизнь, но всё было и правда ужасающе реальным – я чувствовал этот мир каждой клеточкой, и не чувствовал больше того мира. Только неожиданно вернулась боль в ноге. Очевидно, мне не стали больше давать териак. Вовремя я слинял в себя – теперь мне не нужны опиаты, чтобы уйти от боли. Почему тогда нет других болезненных ощущений? Я прислушался к себе. Ещё несколько минут назад у меня разве что кончики волос не болели. Особенно неприятной была анальная трещина, которой наградил меня мой _тсесстен_. От мысли о Шерине и позавчерашнем «инциденте» меня перекосило, я инстинктивно отшатнулся от Шерлока, который оказался слишком близко. Все силы ушли на то, чтобы остаться в этом мире. Шерлок подозрительно участливо заглянул прямо в мои глаза, губы его сложились в моё короткое имя, хотя из-за гула в голове я его не услышал. Шерин никогда не называл меня по имени, он называл меня Банди – «пленный». Я был для него всего лишь очередным пленником. Без имени, без номера, без звания, хотя я столько раз повторял их ему… Ну, «банди» было самым нейтральным, чаще меня называли похуже. Я вообще за эти пару месяцев выучил больше слов на пушту, чем за все три года в Афганистане, хотя единственное, что они, казалось, означали – это меня самого. Но, зная мировоззрение пуштунов, я догадывался, что, скорее всего, это были узкоспециализированные термины козоводства. Немного истерично посмеявшись про себя, я расслабился. Шерлок не причинит мне вреда. Я создал его для того, чтобы он смягчал всё то, чем был Шерин. Шерлок не был хорошим в настоящем смысле этого слова, я бы в такое не поверил, но он был более мягкой версией. Более приемлемой для меня. Вместо жаркой и темной афганской ночи его глаза веяли холодом ледника – той самой прохладой, которой так недоставало в этой вязкой патоке моей нынешней недожизни. Вместо его личного палача и мальчика для битья я был его телохранителем и партнером в расследованиях. Вместо пыток были мелкие домашние неудобства. Вместо безжалостного ублюдка был безжалостный ублюдок, который совершал хорошие дела. При наличии Шерлока я мог сосуществовать с Шерином и с собой, сосуществующим с Шерином. До _этого_. До того, как Шерину вздумалось использовать меня ещё и в этом смысле. Но неудавшийся побег свел меня с Биллом, который и объяснил, как стать свободным даже в плену. Проще было, конечно, умереть, но, по всей видимости, для такого шага я ещё не дозрел. Поэтому я выбрал такой способ побега, раз с настоящим не повезло – я посмотрел на левую ладонь – о, вот и ещё одна прощальная метка – синяк всё ещё болел. Здесь. Я попытался согнуть руку, усиливая ощущения. И наслаждаясь тем, что мог отделить эту боль от боли в ноге. Обычно либо у меня болело слишком много всего, чтобы можно было отделить одно от другого, либо, после принятия опиума, всё немело. Забытое ощущение относительно здорового организма вызвало у меня улыбку.

\- Можно поговорить с Майкрофтом? – вспомнил я, что хотел сделать.

\- Да, - с неохотой разрешил Шерлок.

Я продолжал наслаждаться своим телом, пока не явилось «Британское Правительство».

\- Я хочу домой, - безапелляционно заявил я.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул тот к неудовольствию Шерлока.

Ох, какая символичность, улыбнулся я ещё шире – британское правительство, наконец, решило позволить вернуться на родину пленному солдату. Если бы ещё талибы не жили в этом самом доме вместе с этим самым солдатом… Ничего, скоро всё изменится.

\- Джон, - отвел меня в сторону скоро-уже-не-сосед. – Ты просил, чтобы я не позволял тебе делать ничего, что ты не хочешь.

\- Но я хочу домой.

\- Нет, ты не хочешь. Помнишь, зачем ты сюда пришёл?

\- Ты не хочешь, чтобы я вернулся домой?

\- Дело не в том, что хочу _я_! – огрызнулся он.

\- Вот именно, - закончил я и вышел из комнаты, столкнувшись с какой-то всклокоченной гориллой, которая тут же начала причитать и хватать меня за все конечности.

\- Я не должен был спать, когда у вас было такое ответственное мероприятие, - верещало это животное басом. – С вами всё в порядке? Мистер Шерлок в порядке? Мне сказали, что у вас был инцидент.

\- Со мной всё в порядке. И с Шерлоком, как можешь убедиться, тоже всё в порядке, - отдышавшись от приступа паники, с трудом проговорил я. Я определенно что-то пропустил. Почему подсознание не выдает мне память о том, что я здесь делаю?

\- Это я во всем виноват, Эд, - произнес Шерлок бесцветным, как его глаза, тоном. – Если бы я не остался на ночь…

\- Нет, мистер Шерлок, я виноват, я мог на ночь оставить кого-то другого, это мероприятие должно было быть приоритетным для меня!

\- Ладно, Эд, пойдешь с нами? – риторически спросил Шерлок. – Собери вещи Джона. Мы подождем тебя вверху.

\- Хорошо, - «горилла» ринулась в комнату, а Шерлок увел меня под руку наверх (мы находились в подвале – то-то в комнате не было окна) - к выходу. Там нас уже ждала черная машина.

Когда напротив нас с Шерлоком в неё сел этот самый Эд с сумкой, видимо, моих вещей, я понял, что как-то мне всё это не нравится. Видимо, я всё-таки разрывал шаблоны этой реальности. Но что я мог поделать, если не помнил, что происходило здесь последнее время? Последние фантазии об этом мире были у меня, когда я лежал под Шерином. Я мечтал, как сам трахаю его, вернее, Шерлока, и тот мне бесстыдно подмахивает. Если ты кого-то боишься, представь их на толчке, - очевидно, мне в голову пришел именно этот совет аутотренинга, а я его слегка модифицировал. А дальше мне даже вроде ничего не снилось с его участием, хотя вчерашней ночью мне было в принципе не до сна – с неудачным-то побегом и последовавшими в наказание избиениями до утра. А потом был Билл, и это последнее, что я помню из реальности – разговор с ним. Скорее всего, Билла уже нет в живых, и я не хочу возвращаться в ту реальность. Вовсе. Интересно, что сделает Шерин, когда поймет, что меня тоже нет? Что станется с моим телом? Оставят меня умирать, или убьют, как Билла? И почему мне всё равно?

<<< 

\- Понятно, почему он потащил меня в Париж, хотя, так как я здесь ни разу не был, скорее всего, я сам воспринимаю вот это все символично, - вздохнул я, смотря вдоль размытой _des Champs-_ Élysées на Триумфальную Арку – то, как я запомнил Елисейские поля по фотографиям. _-_ Если бы я был в плену, что бы для меня значили эти слова? Рай, место, куда я могу убежать от всего, что меня окружает. Райский уголок в моей голове. Моё _счастливое место_. Что это может быть для Пленника? Для меня-то это сейчас… - я не смог произнести вслух, что именно, заметив внимание стоящего рядом «Шерлока». Как-то было бы неловко признаваться ему в том, что сейчас самое моё счастливое место – в коконе из него самого. Хотя я так и не понял: неловко, потому что он - Шерлок, или потому что - не совсем?

>>> 

Я проснулся в машине, в душном, как афганская ночь, кольце чужих рук, и пару секунд паниковал, пытаясь из них выбраться – дыхания не хватало. Можно ли спать во сне? Ладно, по крайней мере, снов я не видел. Хотя было бы забавно теперь воспринимать ту, настоящую жизнь, как кошмары. Это было бы даже логично.

«Дома», то есть на Бейкер Стрит, было всё так же, как я помнил, только деталей добавилось. Я никогда не помнил из снов столько деталей, и не продумывал всё настолько тщательно наяву. То есть, я полагал, что тут должен быть, так скажем, общий хаос, но и не думал, что это будет настоящий бардак, с настоящей пылью, конфетными обертками в самых неожиданных местах и неидентифицируемыми осколками, звонко хрустящими под ногами.

\- Ну, давай, говори, что меня и на неделю нельзя одного дома оставить, - невесело хмыкнул Шерлок, делая судорожную попытку запихнуть ногой что-то под диван.

Значит, меня здесь не было неделю. (То, что здесь время бежит быстрей, я знал – я же перескакивал через каждодневный быт. Это называется «монтаж», да.) И обычно здесь несколько прибранней. Какие-никакие, а сведения. Я решил, что придется узнать всё, что тут происходит, и вести себя соответственно, чтобы не «разрывать шаблон».

\- Эд, - обернулся Шерлок на гориллу с моей сумкой. – Наверху есть ещё одна спальня.

\- Я лучше на диванчике. Если можно? – заметил он гримасу неудовольствия на лице Шерлока.

\- Вообще-то, он сам любит спать на диване, - принял я из рук гориллы сумку, кивая на Шерлока, и отправился в свою спальню наверху. Кстати, не понял, с чего это тот предложил её этому шкафу с антресолями? - Так что можете занимать его спальню, там, за холодильником. Кровать как раз будет по размеру.

С чего я это сказал? Я никогда даже не задумывался, какого размера там кровать, её, по-моему, даже сам Шерлок никогда не видел.

В спальне было на удивление пусто. Видимо, собирался я не в спешке. Хотя не может же быть, что все мои вещи уместились в одну сумку? Впрочем, подумал я, распаковывая её, я всё-таки солдат, у меня уже лет пять не было и столько вещей. Но всё-таки, где мои жетоны? И форма? И главное – Зигги? Я помню, что всё это было заперто у меня в тумбочке, а теперь она пуста. Это что, какой-то символ? Я освободился от войны полностью? Я ухмыльнулся. Потом, не выдержав, в голос истерично захохотал. Отсмеявшись, я стал планировать свои действия. Сначала надо будет позвонить Саре, помириться с ней и восстановиться на работу. Тот ухажер, ради которого она меня бросила, должен рассосаться, ведь я сам его придумал, когда отсекал эту часть моих фантазий – они были слишком не похожи на мою реальность, поэтому я уже не мог заставить себя в них поверить. Но задумка-то была неплохая. Потом надо проведать Гарри. И, в конце концов, избавить её от алкоголизма, которым я наградил её вместо себя. И склеить обратно её брак. От мысли о двойных свиданиях у меня потеплело на душе. Да, так и будем действовать. А с Шерлоком надо завязывать. От миссис Хадсон, воплощения всех милейших старушек, уходить не хочется, поэтому квартиру оставлю себе. Теперь главный вопрос – как выжить из неё одного назойливого Холмса? Особенно после того, что между нами произошло. Возможно, как раз на этом-то и можно сыграть. Что сделает социопат, если его отвергнуть? Если сказать, что это было ошибкой? Обычный человек обязательно бы ушёл с разбитым сердцем, но социопат? Зная Шерлока, он приведет неопровержимые аргументы против твоего решения. Но будет ли он навязываться? В этом смысле, возможно, и нет. Но с квартиры съезжать и не подумает. Такие способны запросто «остаться друзьями». В основном, потому, что друзьями-то вы как таковыми никогда и не были, у них не бывает друзей. Хм. Что же делать…

Я лежал на кровати с руками за головой и размышлял. Из гостиной послышался жалобный стон скрипки. Да, а скрипичные концерты по ночам должны уйти в первую очередь. Шерин пытал меня бессонницей. Мяуканье скрипки гениального детектива, которому под неё думается легче, гораздо приятней периодических окриков и пинков подручных садиста.

Я спустился вниз, зверски захотелось есть. Впрочем, мне всегда зверски хочется есть, до меня просто дошло, что теперь я могу сделать вид, что наелся. Интересно, поможет?

Шерлок, стоя посреди гостиной, уже переключился на знакомого мне Вивальди.

Я постоял у холодильника, медитируя – только никаких отрубленных голов, пусть там будет еда. Хватит с меня отрубленных голов. Афганцы так любят рубить головы, что даже тех, кого убили пулей, обязательно обезглавят или ещё что-нибудь им отрежут. Не удивительно, что у Шерлока повсюду были разбросаны те же самые человеческие останки, которые я постоянно видел вокруг себя в реальности, только Холмс делал это «ради науки», а не потому, что с детства привык резать коз.

Я открыл холодильник под повизгивание скрипки, но нашел только повесившуюся мышь. Ну, слава богу, хоть не в буквальном смысле. Да и других трупов там тоже не наблюдалось.

\- Я не ожидал твоего возвращения, - прервав пьесу, пояснил Шерлок. – Может, у миссис Хадсон что есть?

\- Нет, я, пожалуй, пойду в магазин. Заодно свежим воздухом подышу, - проворчал я – в квартире и правда стояла густая табачно-ванильная взвесь, от которой неприятно першило в горле. Закурил он опять, что ли? Хотя это больше было похоже на вонь от кальяна – в некоторых комнатах в доме Шерина тоже так пахло.

\- Возможно, по возвращении расчехлишь свой кларнет? – Шерлок игриво повел своим смычком перед моим носом.

Это что, теперь так называется? Ага, я ему расчехлю свой кларнет, аж два раза. И свой смычок ему тоже лучше зачехлить, пока я его ему не сломал.

\- Давай как-нибудь в другой раз, - нейтрально улыбнулся я, сдержав чесавшийся кулак.

Только на улице я заметил, что, пока искал трость, забыл обратно переобуться и вышел в тапках, но возвращаться упрямо не стал. Не так уж и холодно. Тем более, что в кармане куртки обнаружилась кредитка на имя Шерлока Холмса. Замечательно. Гуляем.

Из _Tesco_ я внаглую спер тележку – ну, не в руках же столько тащить? Вкатив её в дверь 221B, я как раз размышлял, как поднять её в кухню, используя только разрешенные законы физики, когда наткнулся на какой-то знакомый силуэт, выглядывающий из тени Эда, который возвышался над ним. Кто же это? И только по крикам Шерлока, распекающего кого-то наверху, догадался. Ах да, я и думать уже забыл – это же подрывник старушек-процентщиц, Наполеон преступного мира. Как его тут зовут-то? В реальности это был коммандер, который как-то чуть не выцыганил меня у Шерина. Мелкий, противный, с сальными глазками – да, этот бы не стал ждать почти два месяца, прежде чем раком поставить. Господи, все они там у них, что ли, педики? Или я слишком напоминаю им козу, которую они наверняка в юности драли, пока прыщи не сошли? Судя по набору наиболее распространенных слов и выражений в их вокабуляре, именно так дело и обстояло.

После долгого и изощренного потока оскорблений в свой адрес, тот, кто был наверху с Шерлоком, наконец дождался обоснований своей олигофрении и прочих диагнозов:

\- Зачем ты привел его в наш дом? А если Джон его увидит?

\- Кстати, где он? – почти неслышно после децибелов из Шерлоковской глотки спросил тот, кто привел Мориарти – я вспомнил, здесь его звали Джим Мориарти. На самом деле его зовут смешнее - Джихад. Да-да, иногда они так и детей называют, проклятые фанатики. Этот вот очень соответствовал своему имени.

\- В магазин пошёл.

\- Один?! – теперь децибелов прибавил и Шерлоков собеседник, и я, наконец, его узнал – Лестрад. Его прототип – старейшина в деревне, в которой стоит часть Шерина, единственное существо, которое не боится спорить с моим тсесстеном. – Ты с ума сошёл?

\- Ему нужно гулять!

\- По-моему, тебе просто было лень сходить самому.

\- Если бы я не выпустил его, я бы его _неволил_! – взвизгнул Шерлок (ну, насколько вообще басом можно взвизгнуть, с другой стороны вон горилла Эд умудрялся басом верещать).

\- А, по-моему, ты его неволишь, гоняя за продуктами!

\- А твоего мнения никто не спрашивает! Убери из нашего дома своего психованного брата, пока Джон не вернулся! – А вот это уже поздняк метаться.

\- Ну, хоть пистолет у тебя отобрали, - улыбнулся Мориарти, заметив моё инстинктивное движение – правая рука сама по себе пыталась нашарить под курткой Зигги. Которого действительно не было. Я равнодушно пожал плечами. Может, я напрямую теперь интерпретирую реальность? Очень похоже на возможное развитие событий – Джихад, ибо так до сих пор на меня зубик и точит, прибежал на жаренькое, когда Шерину не понравилось, что со мной творится (как это вообще выглядит-то снаружи?). Только с каких пор он брат старейшины? Может, кстати, и правдой оказаться, тогда тут все отношения понятны – и то, что старейшина Шерина не боится, и почему Джихад хочет отобрать у того его любимую игрушку. И то, откуда он узнал о том, что она сломалась. И вообще когда-то про меня. Я на всякий случай опустил голову, не отрывая взгляда от Джима.

\- Да чем он может помочь? – фыркнул Шерлок на фразу Лестрада, которую я пропустил, и появился в дверях. Ему хватило секунды, чтобы, оценив ситуацию, спрыгнуть с лестницы и оказаться между мной и Мориарти.

\- Ты в порядке? – бросил он мне назад, не отрываясь взглядом от того.

Мне нестерпимо захотелось высунуться из-за «широкой спины» и показать Джиму язык. Сдерживаясь, я уткнулся в эту самую, не такую уж широкую на самом деле, спину лбом и беззвучно рассмеялся.

\- Здравствуй, Ше-е-ерлок, - растягивая гласные, пропел Мориарти. – Ну, не будешь же ты вспоминать про-о-ошлое, Ше-е-ерлок? Кто старое помянет – тому глаз вон. Я же мириться пришёл. Правда-правда.

Я, наконец, отсмеялся и всё-таки высунулся из-за спины Шерлока, но язык показывать не стал, зато увидел, как Джим из-за спины Эда (вот у кого она широкая-то) тянет к Шерлоку руку для рукопожатия. Ага, разумеется. А на ладони у него шокер? Видимо, у Холмса были такие же мысли, потому что рука была им презрительно проигнорирована.

\- Эл, - укоризненно проговорил Лестрад с лестницы. – Давай, как договаривались.

\- А что-о-о? – невинно похлопал ресницами Джим. – Я же протягиваю руку дружбы, как ты и хотел.

\- К делу, Эл, переходи к делу, - устало приказал Лестрад.

\- Никаких дел, - прошипел Шерлок. – Ты сейчас же уберешься из нашей квартиры.

\- Ну, я же помо-о-очь хотел, - опять издевательски протянул Джим, дуя губки в притворной обиде.

\- Нам не нужна ничья помощь, тем более твоя.

\- Ты ещё скажи, что с Джоном всё в порядке, - улыбнулся Мориарти.

\- Не твое дело.

\- Шерлок! – прикрикнул на него Лестрад. – Тебе что важней: детская обида или благополучие Джона?

Шерлок не ответил.

\- Я так и думал, - кивнул Лестрад. – Эл, говори.

\- Если бы ты додумался расспросить об этом Билла, прежде чем отправить его в кому… - поцокал языком Джим. – Ну что ж, теперь слушай меня. Билли слегка перестарался, он честно хотел отправить своего монстрика спать, честно-честно, не стоит винить его в том, что у него не получилось. Поэтому, прежде чем мы продолжим, я хочу, чтобы Вилльяма Мюррея оставили в покое. Майкрофт уже пообещал, теперь очередь за тобой, Шерли.

\- Шерлок? – переспросил Лестрад.

\- Знаешь, о монстрике, – задумчиво наклонил Джим голову, не дождавшись ответа. - Ты же не думаешь, что Билли создал его в одиночку? Ты же знаешь, как это работает. Он всего лишь задал маленькую схемку, но если бы ты обращался с Джоном получше, наш милый пленник мог быть и куда менее _сломанным_ , Шерли, - он перевел свои глаза на меня, и мне снова захотелось спрятаться за спину. – Все эти скрипичные концерты по ночам, головы в холодильнике, убийства ради тебя, любимого… Как ты думаешь, как это преобразовала наша маленькая схемка? Я уже не говорю про консумацию ваших непростых отношений. Кстати, поздравляю… себя! Я выиграл тотализатор, я знал, что пройдет не меньше года, пока вы раскачаетесь. Это так ми-и-ило…

\- Хорошо, - бросил Шерлок. – Я оставлю в покое Мюррея.

\- Ну вот и ладушки, дорогуша. А теперь слушай меня, - и Мориарти перешел на деловой тон. - Билл задействовал программу Елисейских Полей – схему, которая позволяет пленнику обрести покой. Видишь ли, Билли был абсолютно прав - убить пленника, по крайней мере, отдельно от Джона, невозможно. Но его можно успокоить. А теперь думай, Шерлок, думай – куда, в конце концов, попадают все собаки?

\- Что?

\- Ах, да, ты же не смотрел в детстве мультики. Елисейские поля, Шерли. Что такое, по-твоему, Элизиум?

\- Рай, Небеса, глупое религиозное убеждение…

\- Да-да. Так вот, так получилось, что наш милый монстрик, несмотря на всё то, что ты с ним творил, как это ми-и-ило, выбрал между созданным когда-то именно на такой случай личным раем - ну там, с пальмами и девочками, обычная фигня - и теми отголосками реальности, которые он считал собственными фантазиями, смягчающими его невыносимое существование, второе. Да же, Джонни-бой? Или мне лучше называть тебя Банди? Или он величает тебя менее официально? Мрэйей? А как будет на пушту «игрушка»?

Я поперхнулся. Что-то мне не нравилось всё это. Всё это имело какой-то смысл, слишком много смысла, но я никак не мог поймать его за хвост. Это как белый шум – иногда он напоминает голоса, но, как ни прислушивайся, смысла не понять. Слова вроде знакомые, и, в общем, ты чувствуешь, что это очень важно, по их составу, но они перемешаны в какую-то кашу. Это и есть «сойти с ума»?

\- Эл, - снова одернул «младшего брата» Лестрад.

\- И какой же теперь единственный способ вернуть нам нашего доброго доктора, а, Шерлок? Как думаешь? - Джим растянулся в своей рептилоидной улыбке. - Я дам тебе подсказку. Тебе всё время приходится давать подсказки, это даже неинтересно.

\- Дождаться, пока Джон сам найдет Пленника, - самоуверенно выплюнул Шерлок, не дожидаясь обещанной подсказки.

\- Умница, - подмигнул Мориарти. Мне показалось, что он высунул язык и облизал им себе глаз, как геккон.

\- То есть вся твоя помощь состоит в совете ждать?

\- Учитывая, что ты этого очень не любишь – это же так ску-у-учно, - передразнил Шерлока Джим, - совет не помешает, да.

\- Но ты уверен, что Джон всё ещё...

\- Ше-е-ерли, - укоризненно протянул Джим. – Ты настолько не веришь в Джона? В его духовную силу? Я-то думал, именно на неё ты и попался! – округлил он рот и глаза.

\- Эл! – ещё раз прикрикнул Лестрад.

\- Всё-всё. Мы всё равно уже закончили. Пойдём, - кивнул он Лестраду и направился к входной двери, огибая мою тележку. – Надеюсь, что с Джоном всё образуется, - улыбнулся он Шерлоку на прощание. – А то иначе ведь меня убью-у-ут, - издевательски протянул он и юркнул в дверь.

Лестрад, выходя, только глубоко выдохнул.

\- Джон, - закрыв дверь за визитерами, позвал меня Шерлок.

Мне было всё равно. Я уже достал из тележки первый попавшийся пакет _Cofresh_ и, разодрав упаковку зубами, набил содержимым рот, не чувствуя вкуса.

Наесться получилось ненадолго - уже через час обжираловки меня полоскало с обеих сторон. Какой же это, к чертям, рай… Если даже нельзя безнаказанно набить брюхо всякой дрянью?

Шерлок провозился со мной до рассвета, подавая мне тазик и всё такое. А это-то как в шаблон укладывается? Эта… забота? За неимением лучшего слова. Мне было не так уж и плохо. Относительно-то обычного. В яме, помнится, если я травился (а травился я практически постоянно, пока не привык к их понятию о еде), ещё, в дополнение к болям в животе, приходилось самому ковырять земляной пол, чтобы прикрыть исторгнутое. Это уже у Шерина, наконец, появились относительные удобства, а мой нос очнулся от обморока. Решив, что завтра повторю попытку, но уже по-умному, как бы я сделал это в действительности, с оглядкой на организм, я закрыл глаза, позволяя Шерлоку обнимать себя, лежа рядом – после рвоты меня знобило, и его горячие руки сгоняли с меня мурашек. Хорошо, что ему не пришло в голову приставать – я был слишком слаб, чтобы _не_ сопротивляться, а так как пока было ещё не понятно, что там с реальностью, я мог и получить за размахивание руками ногой под ребра, а мне было и так плохо.

<<< 

\- Самое счастливое воспоминание детства? – ухмыльнулся «Шерлок», паря рядом, прекрасно нелепый в своем пальто посреди яркой зелени. Бескрайние поля были залиты солнцем и наполнены стрекотом кузнечиков.

Я почти не крутил педали, земляная дорога шла под горку, и хватило нескольких сильных прокручиваний, чтобы велосипед несся стремительно и легко. «На обратном пути придется слегка попотеть», - подумал я, - «но оно того стоило». До леса оставалось ещё несколько километров, и пока меня волновал только ветер в лицо.

\- Думаешь, он мог спрятаться где-то здесь? – снова посмотрел на меня призрак Шерлока, обводя пустые поля вокруг. – Я не вижу никаких следов. К тому же, если бы он был здесь, разве не был бы на твоем месте?

\- Черт, Шерлок, железная логика, - фыркнул я. – Хорошо, он не здесь, но можно оставить меня в покое ненадолго? Я только до леса доеду… - уже просительно закончил я. Шерлок в ответ мягко улыбнулся.

>>> 

Я снова проснулся в его объятиях, и это обстоятельство помешало мне насладиться моим первым «сном во сне». Да, мне что-то снилось, и это была не реальность, это был не кошмар, это было что-то хорошее, что-то из детства. Только после полудня я вспомнил, случайно увидев в окне велосипедиста – вот что мне снилось! Меня всё ещё тошнило после вчерашнего, поэтому планы наесться были отложены. Зато появились новые. Уже через час я рассекал на новенькой _Чернобурке_ , купленной в _Sports_ _Direct_ неподалеку, по дорожкам Риджентс парка. Ну и что, что еле-еле весна? Нос, правда, который я чуть не отморозил, со мной не согласился. Поэтому мне пришлось через какое-то время заехать домой, взять Шерлоков шарф, своего у меня отчего-то не оказалось. Вернулся я только после того, как стемнело. Замерзший, но счастливый. И главное – про больную ногу я вспомнил только тогда, когда споткнулся о валявшуюся в прихожей трость. Зато продрог основательно, но я смог согреться, снова помогли горячие руки одного консультирующего детектива, притулившегося на моей койке. Ничего, - подумал я мстительно, засыпая, - утром опять сброшу его на пол.

<<< 

\- Не смотри, - прошептал я «Шерлоку».

\- Ты опять на предполагаемом месте нашего беглеца, а значит, его нет и здесь, - констатировал он.

\- Черт, Шерлок…

\- Дать тебе доехать до леса? – хмыкнул он.

\- Не-е-ет… - замотал я головой. Девушка с размытым лицом (потому что я не смог его вспомнить), лежавшая на мне, медленно растаяла.

\- Первый половой акт считается за счастливое воспоминание, - догадался Шерлококлон, ложась рядом.

\- Разве нет? Я ведь ещё, к тому же, был влюблен.

Чувство нежности, наполнявшее этот уголок счастья, захватило меня, и я не смог удержаться.

\- Доедешь со мной до леса? – попросил я его, дотрагиваясь до кажущейся холодной, но на самом деле такой горячей кожи.

>>> 

Проснулся я со стояком и разрывающими грудь рыданиями. Ни с тем, ни с другим сам бы я не справился. Когда эти длинные горячие пальцы стали панацеей от всех проблем? Зато я так и не простудился – секс бывает довольно эффективен на ранних стадиях. Так же, как и слезы. Хороший разогрев организма. Не уверен, правда, что последовавшая затем ненависть к себе входит в список профилактантов.

После слишком долгого душа я решил, что сегодня же позвоню Саре. Но её номера я у себя в телефоне не нашёл. В спальне тоже. Перерыл всю гостиную. Теперь тут не просто бардак, а самый натуральный срач. Номер так и не нашёл. Решил сходить к Саре на работу. Заодно попроситься на неё обратно. На работу, в смысле. Хотя и на неё саму, чего греха таить.

В больнице мне сказали, что Сара Сойер, вернее, теперь уже будущая Проктор, в отпуске за свой счет по поводу обручения.

Пришел домой, довел тростью срач в гостиной до ещё худшего состояния, но не нашёл ему названия. Наорал на Шерлока, не в силах сдерживаться, и пофиг на последствия – это его вина, если бы он только утром оставил меня в покое… Я ненавижу его любить. Проклятый Стокгольмский синдром, синдром поколачиваемой жены - чем больше бьет, тем больше любит. Я не мазохист, не мазохист… Я не хочу обратно, не хочу обратно…

Забаррикадировался в спальне. Оказалось, что воды во мне больше, чем я думал – после утра ещё что-то осталось. Выплакал всю. Подумал, что сам дурак – не надо было держаться за квартиру и миссис Хадсон, нужно было сразу линять. Принял решение, что завтра же попробую осуществить побег, пока, по крайней мере, к Гарри, к черту гордость. В каком-то месте её всё равно приходится проглатывать – почему я всё время выбираю Шер… Шерлока или Шерина? Решил больше не думать – это вредно. Даже в самые страшные дни не был в таком изможде...

<<< 

\- Свадьба сестры, - оценил картинку Шерлок.

\- Меня здесь не было. После того, как в 2004ом попробовали легализовать однополые браки, но тут же прикрыли эту затею, у Гарри случился первый крупный запой. Я ещё был в Англии, в Елизаветинских Бараках в Йоркшире, и смог её вытащить, но свою на тот момент невесту, Полли, она потеряла. Это – запись. Мне прислали её уже в Бруней, в учебку (да-да, воевать в пустыне нас учили в джунглях), в начале 2006ого, когда Акт о Граждаском Партнерстве, наконец, прошёл. Я не смог прилететь на свадьбу. Но это был счастливый момент. Тогда ещё она и сама не знала, что запои у неё будут случаться всё чаще, и эту невесту, вернее уже жену, она тоже потеряет. И я ещё был молодым нестреляным курсантом в красивой экзотической стране. Пожалуй, это последнее, до тебя, счастливое воспоминание. Черт, не так уж их и много.

Я почти забыл, что обнимающий меня за плечи Шерлок – не совсем Шерлок, и что настоящий не будет помнить того, что я только что рассказал. Надо не забыть сделать это. Рассказать. Иногда возникает ощущение, что Холмсы знают про тебя всё-всё-всё, и нет нужды им что-то рассказывать. Но ведь это не так. Даже если они знают факты (а Майкрофт, скорее всего, и вот такие видео все пересмотрел), это не означает, что они знают, что я тогда чувствовал. Всегда упрекал Шерлока за то, что он мало о себе рассказывает, а оказалось, что у него-то как раз уважительная причина, со всякой там амнезией, а вот сам я тот ещё молчун.

Я смотрел на свою ещё тогда счастливую сестру в белом фраке (а Клэр была в черном платье), дотрагиваясь виском до такой гладкой челюсти Шерлока, втягивая уникальный запах Лондона, впитавшийся в его шарф, чувствуя горячие даже через кожу перчаток и ткань моей одежды пальцы на плечах, и принимал решение. Оно нарастало во мне с каждым ударом сердца, становясь неизбежным, но без оттенка отчаяния, в хорошем смысле неизбежным, его неизбежность была фундаментальной, как восход солнца, и такой же умиротворяющей. Я всегда знал, что это произойдет. Солнце просто не может не взойти, если оно есть.

>>> 

Солнце, видимо, только взошло, когда я проснулся – отрубился я ещё до заката, поэтому даже немного переспал. С трудом разбаррикадировавшись – неудивительно, что я в изнеможении заснул, потаскай-ка мебель - я пошел справить нужду и принять душ. Шерлока на диване не было, поэтому завтракать я сел один. Все мои планы до сих пор проваливались – подсознание не давало им осуществиться, по-видимому, считая, что они разрывают тот самый шаблон, будь он неладен. Сегодня мне снилась Гарри, и я решил - будь что будет, если мне не удастся осуществить план по отрезвлению моей сестры, то хотя бы сам напьюсь. После вчерашнего мне это было необходимо. Тем более что нога, видимо, мстила за позавчерашнее. Я не был уверен, что воображаемые анальгетики помогут, поэтому надеялся на более надежный способ – опьянение. Воображаемый алкоголь или не воображаемый – разница небольшая. В глубокой юности я умудрялся напиваться в зюзю колой, если компания была подходящая.

Гарри оказалась свободна только вечером, поэтому днем я занимался едой. Но уже осторожней, чем в первый раз. Шерлока всё ещё не было – из его спальни вышел невыспавшийся Эд, которого я послал за продуктами. Нет, их всё ещё было полно в холодильнике, но я решил, что лучше приготовить пару любимых блюд, чем травиться полуфабрикатами, и кое-чего недоставало для рецептов. Бугай пару минут посопротивлялся, но потом всё-таки ушел, заперев меня на ключ. Да пожа-а-алуйста, кто не умеет пользоваться отмычкой? К тому же мне было не до этого – я готовил. Отсутствие соседа вдохновляло. Кажется, наконец, должно всё получиться. По крайней мере, с едой и Гарри. Может, стоит испечь её любимое печенье, чтобы совместить? Даже найденная в духовке чья-то шкура с личинками не смогла испортить мне настроение – оно с утра было каким-то… гармоничным. Я уже и не помнил, когда последний раз чувствовал что-то подобное. Возможно, наконец, всё будет таким, каким предполагалось? А это была… болезнь роста? Как бы то ни было, готовка тоже прошла идеально, ничего не подгорело, всё получилось вкусным и в самый раз посоленным. Пришлось готовить на двоих, причем Эд ел в два раза больше, чем я, что нормально, учитывая, что он и весит в два, если не в три раза больше, чем я. Но я справился - и его накормил, и сам наелся, и обратно не просилось. Остаток дня занимался перевариванием – какое всё-таки приятное занятие, когда поешь плотно и вкусно, я и забыл. Только нога давала о себе знать, но по сравнению… Пустяки.

Я так и не спросил Эда, где Шерлок, и он мне не сказал по своей инициативе. А когда я направился к Гарри, он не выказал желания за мной следовать. Я только что заметил, что он не ходит за мной на улицу, да и в квартире ведет себя очень тихо. Раньше я мог это объяснить тем, что он приставлен к Шерлоку, но что он делал сейчас? Впрочем, нашёл, чем заняться – пытаться понять поведение воображаемого телохранителя. Кто их знает, этих людей Майкрофта. Я не сомневался, что они постоянно за мной следят, но мешающим это оказывалось только тогда, когда у меня разыгрывалась паранойя. А сейчас мне было не до того. Я стремился к своей сестре, к той, к которой никогда не вернусь. Не смогу. Даже если вдруг каким-то чудом меня освободят, я не смогу вернуться к ней настоящей. Просто не смогу. Не после всего. Да, я глотал гордость сейчас, но она застрянет у меня в глотке при общении с настоящей Гарриетт. Насчет выбора между ней и Шерином я был не прав – а что я, собственно, делал здесь, в этой Стране Чудес? Это стала поперек глотки моя гордость по отношению к нему. Вот досель я ещё терплю, но дальше – уж увольте. И вообще я, оказывается, гордый сукин сын. Так что ни Гарри теперь, ни Шерину. Поминайте, как звали. Не вернулся с фронта. Пропал без вести. В своих мозгах заблудился.

Я и, правда, заблудился. После развода сестра переехала, и я узнал об этом из письма, но в упор не помнил адрес. Конечно, я уже был у неё здесь, но одно дело – сон, а другое – чертовски идеальная подделка реальности. Во сне я просто пошёл и нашёл – в те времена, до-Шериновские, мне снилась гражданка, скучная до колик, и Гарри усиленно меня там жалела, хотя в моем воображении пила без просыху, как я всё время и опасался, и жалеть, на мой взгляд, надо было её.

Я позвонил, и мне подробно объяснили, как доехать. Я глотал свою гордость удобно порезанными порциями.

\- Джонни. Ох, Джонни, - встретила меня Гарри на пороге, оценила масштабы катастрофы на глазок (на моё удивление, трезвый), и заключила в свои (опять-таки вовсе не трясущиеся) объятия. – Я так и знала, что эта война тебя инвалидом оставит, не физически, так психически. Сначала эта нога, теперь… О, нога вернулась? – заметила она мою трость. Из каких таких странствий могла вернуться моя нога, я не понял, поэтому пропустил весь этот монолог мимо ушей. Я всё больше и больше ощущал себя Алисой в Стране Чудес – несмотря на кажущуюся нормальность этого мира, здесь точно все были сумасшедшими, включая меня. Хотя о чем я, я здесь единственный реальный, я – сумасшедший, соответственно все остальные - всего лишь отражение моего сумасшествия.

Меня привели на кухню – опять-таки на удивление чистую, и усадили за чай. Без коньяка. Что, моя установка про излечение сестры от алкоголизма уже работает? Ну, всё бы так. Вот ещё бы больше никогда не видеть Шерлока… И нечего паниковать от этой мысли! Вот из-за такого он никак и не может отсюда исчезнуть. Это не настоящие чувства, идиот, это Стокгольмский синдром. К тому же Шерлок сам не настоящий, подумай о Шерине! Вот так, вот уже лучше. Ты ведь не жалеешь о том, что никогда не увидишь _его_? Ведь правда?!

\- Ну, рассказывай, - потребовала Гарри, прерывая ещё один приступ моей паники. – Мне сказали только, что ты считаешь, что находишься в плену у талибов, но я не поняла, _как_? Джон, ты же понимаешь, что ты дома, в Лондоне?

\- Да, я знаю, последняя стадия – это окончательно поверить в это. Но мне кажется, я ещё не готов. Но ты говори.

\- Что?

\- Что?

\- Что я должна говорить?

\- Ну, если ты - для того, чтобы уверить меня в том, что я дома, пожалуйста, не стесняйся. Только все-таки, наверное, надо придумать более-менее правдоподобную историю. Ну, насчет того, почему Шерлок так похож на Шерина и так далее. О! Знаю! Я вернулся из плена, но мысли о Шерине настолько не давали мне покоя, что я нашел похожего на него человека… Додумывай детали самостоятельно.

\- Джон, ты никогда не был в плену. И кто такой Шерин?

\- А как мы обойдемся без этого? Откуда у меня тогда воспоминания о плене? Нет. Не знаю… Ты отвергла такой простой план. А сложные я не умею придумывать.

\- Я не знаю, почему ты помнишь то, чего не было. Джон, твой разум играет с тобой. Ты никогда не был в плену, и все твои воспоминания о нем – ложные. Должно быть, это какая-то сложная форма PTSD. Пойди к специалисту.

\- Думаешь, он придумает объяснение? Учитывая, что он все равно будет воплощением меня, а я в психиатрии не особо смыслю… Прошлый раз одна такая посоветовал мне завести блог. Блог! – я хмыкнул. Вот тебе мои знания психиатрии - пара лекций уже не помню, на каком курсе.

\- Джон, ты меня пугаешь.

\- Ты даже не представляешь, как пугаю себя я сам. Когда сходишь с ума, то это замечаешь? Почему-то мне казалось, что это такой процесс… незаметный. Ведь по здравому – ха! – _здравому_ рассуждению, попасть я сюда должен был уже полностью уверенным в том, что это и есть реальность. А вместо этого… Странно ведь, да? То есть я хочу сказать – как это должно помочь? Не, не отвечает это - я обвел руками вокруг, - поставленной перед ним функции, я буду жаловаться администратору, - я невесело фыркнул.

\- Джон Хэмиш Ватсон, и о чем же тебе это говорит? – внезапно рявкнула моя сестра.

\- О чем это мне должно говорить? – полюбопытствовал я.

\- О том, что это и есть сраная реальность! Только в реальности ты не найдешь, нахрен, никакого смысла, и она точно не отвечает никаким хреновым функциям!

\- О, - подивился я выводу вполне в духе своей сестры.

\- А чтобы понять эту истину не умом, а сердцем, полагается выпить, - мрачнее тучи заключила она.

И мы выпили. Потом ещё. И ещё. После определенного количества спиртного я начал рассказывать ей про всё, что было за это время, всё, про плен, про Шерина, всё. Меня как прорвало. Некоторые моменты я ведь поклялся забыть и никогда не вспоминать… Будь Гарри настоящей, я никогда не смог бы признаться ей во всем. Я навсегда попрощался с ней настоящей, потому что, даже не рассказывая ей всё, я бы не смог быть с ней рядом, просто потому, что мне было достаточно самому про всё это знать. Нет, я не опасался осуждения, непонимания, жалости, нет. Но отчего-то одна мысль об этом была мне ненавистна.

Я рассказал ей о том, как мы с Шерином познакомились. Меня тогда держали в яме, я был грязной вонючей кучей из собственных испражнений и начавших гноиться ран – воду нам давали только в количестве, достаточном для питья, а дождя так и не было, поэтому приходилось промывать раны мочой, а она, вопреки распространенному мифу, отнюдь не антисептик. Поэтому я был на седьмом небе от счастья, когда, после посещения этого отстойника неким начальником (коммандером Шерином, как нам его представили, нас в яме было несколько, и его выбор пал на меня), меня вытащили оттуда, отмыли и дали териак (так пуштуны называют опиаты, название, которое в восточном мире пошло от мифического лекарства-панацеи). Вот только то, что я был единственным, кого вытащили из тех ужасающих условий, и мне не дали ничего для них сделать, несколько всё портило. Это должно было стать тревожным звоночком для меня, но, тем не менее, не стало, а я сам решил, что попытаюсь позже, разузнав границы своих возможностей – ведь снаружи гораздо легче устроить им тот же побег, нужно только подумать, как. Больше я своих товарищей по яме не видел, впрочем, наверное, и слава богу, учитывая, чем я потом занимался…

Мне дали медицинские принадлежности и позволили перевязать свои раны. Дозы териака мне также давали отмеривать самому, под присмотром, правда, поэтому я использовал его исключительно по назначению – эйфории мне хватало и без него. Шерин сказал, что ему понадобятся мои услуги доктора, за что я и был, по всей видимости, выбран, но пока – врачу, исцелись сам. Я моментально пошёл на поправку. Настроение моё также улучшилось. Лучше бы я и дальше гнил в яме. Нет, не сразу я понял, что попал в переделку хуже той, что была. Даже не после первого убийства. Первое убийство… Шерин сделал всё, чтобы я даже и не думал отказываться в тот первый раз. Помимо всего вышеперечисленного, настраивающего меня на благодушный лад, первой жертвой был смертельно больной. Меня привели к нему, когда я сам немного оправился. Я осмотрел его и сделал неутешительный вывод – этот человек умирал. Последняя стадия рака. И я ничем не мог ему помочь. Я честно рассказал это Шерину, боясь, что он сейчас потребует меня вылечить его, несмотря на то, что у меня не было на то возможности. Я думал, Шерин безутешный родственник, пытающийся сохранить жизнь любимому человеку любыми способами, и даже сочувствовал ему. Но всё было совсем не так. Только потом я узнал, что это была проверка для меня. Что Шерин велел привезти умирающего из соседней деревни, но видел его впервые в жизни. Он знал, что я ничего не смогу сделать как доктор – этому человеку уже поставили правильный диагноз до меня. Зачем Шерин всё это организовал? Потому что ему было просто забавно наблюдать за тем, как доктор, вместо того, чтобы лечить, лишает кого-то жизни. Тогда я всего этого не знал, и приказ Шерина убить пациента – мне дали мой же ЗИГ Зауэр (почему не табельный Браунинг?), наставив на меня винтовку – показался мне жестом милосердия. Вполне в суровом духе талибов. Непонятно было, почему это поручили мне – возможно, в наказание за моё профессиональное бессилие. Но всё показалось мне разумным. Не сказать, что у меня совсем не было моральных мучений в связи с этим – я всё-таки впервые производил эвтаназию и обычно был не слишком за такую меру, но у меня даже рука не дрогнула.

В ту ночь мне впервые приснился Шерлок. До Шерина мне часто снилась гражданка – как будто я вернулся домой, но всё было таким же непроглядным, как и в яме. В этом же сне на фоне Лондона появился Шерлок - восхищавший меня консультирующий детектив, ворвавшийся в мою серую жизнь прекрасным ураганом. Его прототипом однозначно был Шерин. С тех пор он либо снился мне, либо я фантазировал о нем, не в этом смысле, сестренка. Часто под опиумом. После того, как начались пытки – лишение сна, пищи и воды, весьма изощренные унижения, прочее, о чем даже говорить стыдно, все, направленное на психологическую дезориентацию, - после этого такие сны, фантазии и уже откровенные галлюцинации стали необходимы мне как воздух. К сожалению, они только приближали выработку Стокгольмского синдрома. Мне давали «лечить» достаточно часто – насколько я понял, моими пациентами были неугодные Шерину, то есть он использовал меня в качестве личного палача. Слава богу, ни одного не-афганца он мне не поручил, и я предпочитал думать, что это всё местные разборки, и они меня не касаются. В любом случае эти люди погибнут, от моих рук или нет – в этом я убедился, когда один раз отказался. Вскоре меня уже не нужно было держать на мушке – по крайней мере, я не замечал, делается это или нет – мне было всё равно, я с готовностью делал всё, что приказывал хозяин.

Ещё в самом начале, прознав о моем существовании, по мою душу пришел ещё один талиб высокого звания, Джихад. Не знаю, на что меня выменивали, но Шерин отменил сделку, когда узнал, что этот самый Джихад хочет использовать меня в качестве шахида. После того, как Шерин спас меня от этого вынужденного самоубийства… в общем, я понял, что он по-своему ко мне привязан. По этой же причине он никогда не пытался заставить меня убить «своего». Хотя, возможно, я все ещё был на испытательном сроке. После этого случая пытки были излишни – довольно хорошо работала угроза отдать меня Джихаду.

Шерин никогда не выказывал никаких сексуальных желаний по отношению ко мне. Впрочем, и по отношению к кому-либо, но в шариате секс – тема запретная. Несмотря на то, что они не видят существенной разницы между женщиной и козой, женщин, в отличие от коз, они прикрывают паранджой. Про него даже ходили слухи, что у него нет ни одной жены, но он вообще был бунтарем – ту же бороду он так и не отрастил, ограничившись усами. А вот я сам задумался о Шерине в тот момент, когда он сбрасывал пояс смертника, который на меня примерял Джихад. Несмотря на моё подсознательное желание его «отбелить» (странно, никогда не осознавал себя расистом) во всех смыслах, я начал замечать, что он мне нравится в чисто эстетическом плане. Его красота и моя реакция на неё не смущали меня, но я и не акцентировал на этом свое внимание – видимо, были у меня какие-то внутренние барьеры. Мне никогда не снились «мокрые» сны с Шерлоком, и я никогда не фантазировал на эту тему ни с ним, ни с самим Шерином. Единственные сексуальные фантазии у меня были с абсолютно придуманной девушкой, компиляцией из нескольких моих бывших увлечений, которую во сне я называл Сарой. Через какое-то время они прекратились - после того самого раза, когда я отказался стрелять. В наказание мне чуть не сломали ногу, пулевое ранение в которой уже почти зажило, и лишили анальгетиков. И обещали, что если это повторится, вместо пистолета мне в руки дадут нож. С воображаемой работы я тоже ушёл. Не смог больше держать в руках скальпель (к тому времени у меня даже тремор прекратился, и я в своих мечтах иногда помогал в хирургическом), после того, что я представил себе во время той угрозы. Ладно, я убивал, как солдат – с помощью огнестрельного оружия, но резать…

И вот, за день до того, как я сюда попал, рассказал я Гарри, он меня изнасиловал. Без подробностей, - отрезал я. Даже пьяный в зюзю и даже ненастоящей ей я не мог рассказать, _как_ это было. И о том, что я, походу, на самом деле всего лишь истерю по поводу того, что он позаботился только о собственном удовлетворении, я тоже умолчал. Но ведь в этом была вся суть. Суть того, насколько мне погано. И как её без этого описать? Гордость слишком велика, и, глотая её, я рискую подавиться. Кому-то мне всё равно придется рассказать об этом. Либо ей, либо Шерлоку… Шерину? Боже, как больно думать.

Дело ведь не в физическом насилии, было не столько больно, сколько неудобно, и точно не хуже, чем периодические побои. Но ведь сексуальное насилие – это нечто иное по своей природе. Секс для человека – символ любви, и если он применяется в каком-то другом, противоположном значении… Но все равно это не объясняет, почему я принял это так близко к сердцу. Если бы это сделал кто-то другой, было бы просто мерзко, но он… Я что, ожидал от него чего-то другого? Ну, во-первых, я не ожидал от него такого вовсе, начнем с этого. Правда? Тогда почему каждый раз, когда я о нем думаю, у меня наворачиваются слезы? И почему я придумал этот мир, в котором мы с ним можем быть по одну сторону? И почему бы мне им не воспользоваться?

И почему я оказался в такси? Я не хочу домой, я хочу остаться у сестры. Почему она меня сюда затолкала? Тем не менее, когда мы доехали до Бейкер Стрит, я вывалился из кэба и на автомате зашел в дом. В квартире оказалось темно и тихо. Кое-как добравшись до гостиной – лестница уплывала из-под ног, притворяясь винтовой, - я обнаружил Шерлока на диване. В темноте, в домашнем. Спящим. Подойти и задушить? Я усмехнулся, вспомнив цитату от одного консультирующего детектива о мотивации преступников: «Злость парализует. Любовь - куда более яростный мотиватор». Всё это время я пытался уйти от очевидного ответа. Я понял, почему я всё ещё жив. Что держит меня. Не этот мираж. Сюда я ушёл принять решение. Вернее, решиться на неизбежное. Понять, почему я это делаю. И правда, ведь не собирался я жить в этом раю? Я не заслужил никакого рая. Мы с ним не заслужили рая. Но вполне – покоя.

Я уже давно был трупом. Мы – покойники, и за картинкой с нами соглашается железный голос: «Вы – покойники». Но тебе ещё нужно кое-что сделать. За несколько секунд до спасительного забвения. Мне нужно было успеть взять его с собой. Я не могу уйти без него. Я не могу оставить его. Я должен унести его с собой во тьму, из которой он вышел. Я счастливо улыбнулся и принял решение. Оно было таким же отчаянно неизбежным, как уже намечавшийся за окном восход солнца. Как пуля в моей голове.

Я посмотрел на огромные голые ступни. Два месяца понадобилось мне на то, чтобы понять, какая в этих пятках прячется улыбка. О жестокое, ненужное недопонимание! О, упрямый, самовольно отлучившийся от любящей груди! Две слезинки прокатились по крыльям моего носа. Но всё хорошо, теперь всё хорошо, борьба закончилась. Я одержал победу над собой. Я люблю Шерина.

\- Ты разговариваешь с моими ногами? – раздалось сонное. Я и не заметил, что, присев на подлокотник дивана, цитирую конец _1984го_ огромным голым ступням, бесчисленные разы облобызанными мной, в основном метафорически. И это я называл «унижением»? Последние крошки моей дожеванной гордости легко проскочили по горлу, смытые соленой влагой. Эти ноги принадлежат богу, он разве был не прав, объясняя мне, что целовать их - привилегия? А злость была только на то, что он не давал мне пойти дальше – обхватить губами большой палец, вобрать его целиком, такой нечеловечески длинный, языком провести по слегка шершавой подушечке, скользнуть губами по всей длине, выпуская – повторить со всеми девятью оставшимися.

\- Джо-о-он, - глухо простонал Шерин… Шерлок. Всё ещё Шерлок. В темноте не видно оттенка кожи. – Ты вернулся?

\- Я намереваюсь, - освободив рот, заверил я его. Не торопи меня, я хочу насладиться тем, из-за отсутствия чего я так злился. Ведь я создал тебя именно для этого.

Я лег на него, вжимаясь пахом в пах чуть ли не до боли.

\- Ещё я очень хотел сделать это, - сообщил я себе, и, оттянув горловину застиранной футболки, облизал сосок, медленно, проводя самым кончиком языка по мягкому окружию, а затем целуя затвердевшее навершие одними губами, задевая трехдневной щетиной нежную кожу «любящей груди».

Ни на что больше меня, несмотря на грандиозные планы, не хватило. Пролепетав «Жаль, что ты не настоящий, мне не пришлось бы этого делать», имея в виду свое _решение_ , я провалился во тьму предвкушения его исполнения.

<<< 

\- Если его нет в уже имеющихся «счастливых местах», должно быть, он создал своё собственное, - сделал вывод Шерлок, когда на свадьбе Гарри мы его тоже не нашли. - Вспомни, о чем ты мечтал в Афганистане.

\- О доме. О собственной семье.

\- Представь это.

Я сделал, как он просил.

\- Джон, - бесцветно произнес он. – Шерлока Холмса явно не может быть в твоих мечтах полуторагодовой давности. Вы тогда ещё не познакомились.

\- Ладно, ладно, - проворчал я. - Ну вот как-то так…

Воображать свою устаревшую мечту было не слишком интересно. И я опять вспомнил, что стоящий рядом Шерлок - не более Шерлок, чем тот, которого пришлось только что удалить из картины под названием «Моя семья». Его место там заняла некая беременная девушка с размытым лицом, а место 221B– пригородный домик.

\- Ты опять на месте главного героя, - констатировал «Шерлок». – Возможно, за время плена его мечта изменилась. Подумай.

\- Если бы меня взяли в плен? Вряд ли. Это именно то, что я представлял бы себе, и плен мог только укрепить эти мечты.

\- Но его здесь нет.

\- Не-а. Шерлок? Можно я уже… - мне было так же неприятно и стыдно, как и в воспоминании с первым сексуальным опытом.

\- Да, выйди, но не разрушай этот мир, возможно, ты просто его спугнул.

Я вышел и оглянулся.

\- Ну?

\- Ничего. Пока ничего.

Мы простояли так ещё какое-то время. Потом ещё… Устаревшая мечта начала уменьшать насыщенность, как в каком-нибудь графическом редакторе, мне все трудней становилось сохранять на ней концентрацию, не заменять её новой. С новейшими дополнениями, вдохновленными этой самой старой мечтой. Потому что семью-то я хотеть не перестал, в полном значении этого слова. Я снова счастливо заулыбался. Я даже уже знал, как подать эту идею своему партнеру. Он ведь любит эксперименты? Все-таки медицинские журналы иногда подают забавные идеи…

\- Он не хочет, чтобы мы его нашли,- протянуло в это время воплощение моего партнера задумчиво.

\- О, черт, Шерлок, не твои принципы, опять… Только не у меня в голове…

\- Нет-нет, я про другое. Он прячется от нас. Именно от нас. Вильям предупредил его о нас.

\- И? Это что-то меняет?

\- Ну, во-первых, теперь понятно, почему мы его не нашли - он не хочет, чтобы мы его нашли. Мы этого не предусмотрели. А во-вторых, если он достаточно умен, а могу поклясться, что так оно и есть, если судить по оригиналу, - я покраснел - это я настолько хочу, чтобы Шерлок мне такое сказал? Черт, палюсь. Спасибо, что только перед самим собой, - он выбрал единственное место, где ты не сможешь его найти.

\- И где это?

\- Подумай, Джон. Где не ищут, потому что это противоречит самому понятию «искать»?

\- Что?

\- На самом видном месте!

\- Что, хочешь сказать, что он всегда был у нас под носом?

\- Не у нас. Где ты не можешь с ним встретиться? Ну? Джон, Луна и Солнце! Дурацкий пример, потому что Луна и Солнце постоянно появляются на небе одновременно, но чисто символически.

\- Я не могу настигнуть его там, где может существовать кто-то один - либо он, либо я? То есть…

До меня дошло. Ну, разумеется… Теперь вопрос – и что теперь с этим делать? И вообще – а как мне выйти отсюда, если он занял моё место? Неужели это то, о чем говорил Браун – если он выйдет, то моя настоящая личность, _я **-**_ погибну? Но я жив. Только заперт. Теперь это я – _пленник_ … Мне стало жутко.

\- Джон, ещё не всё потеряно. Пленник смог прорваться, значит, сможешь и ты.

\- Да, точно… Он выходил, когда я спал. Нам нужно дождаться, пока он уснет.

Я почувствовал себя начинающим привидением. «А сейчас мы будем учиться завладевать чужим телом». И то, что тело было никаким не чужим, а своим собственным, не добавляло всему этому вменяемости.

\- Если ты попытаешься меня разбудить, как думаешь, получится? – спросил я у «Шерлока». – Ну, ты мало чем отличаешься от… И он собирался меня разбудить, но я сам разорвал раппорт. Что, если _ты_ доделаешь это?

\- Я могу попробовать.

\- Замечательно. Давай.

Шерлок подошёл вплотную, соединил наши лбы.

\- На счет «три» ты проснешься, но будешь помнить всё, что видел, от начала и до конца. Раз. Все твои воспоминания останутся при тебе после пробуждения. Два. Ты проснешься полностью отдохнувшим. Три. Просыпайся.

Я продрался сквозь что-то вязкое и упругое, хватанул ртом воздух. Пробуждение не из приятных, но я привык, каждый кошмар кончается тем же.

\- Тшшш, - притянул Шерлок меня обратно к себе. – Спи.

\- Просыпайся, спи… Ты уж определись, - проворчал я и только заметил, что из вертикального положения мы переместились в горизонтальное. Я лежал на Шерлоке - он был почему-то уже в домашнем, а я всё ещё в куртке.

\- О, я действительно проснулся, - удивился я и слез с Шерлока. Мы сели рядом, улыбаясь. – Я рад, что этот Тед Банди тебя ещё не кокнул, - пошутил я невесело, ощупывая его на предмет повреждений.

\- Джон? Ты вернулся?

\- Ещё нет, - заметил я краем глаза другого Шерлока, полупрозрачную тень в полной зимней выкладке. – Не совсем. Видишь, я всё ещё наполовину там. Я не знаю, что сделать, чтобы остаться. Он мне не даст.

\- Он сейчас спит. И пьян.

\- А, вот это что… - проворчал я, понимая, что моя дезориентация не связана с тем, что я играю в «Привидение» с собственным телом. – Он тебя не обижал?

\- Нет, всё в порядке. Джон, пока он спит, ты можешь найти его там. И сделать то, что ты намеревался.

\- Как мне его найти?

\- Ищи не его. Ищи меня. Его версию меня. Мне кажется, Пленник будет у него.

\- Вообще-то… Шерлок, ты можешь заново меня загипнотизировать? Только раппорт держи, а то я прошлый раз даже не вспотел, пока его разрывал.

\- Ты сам его разорвал?

\- Ну, не мог же я оставить в моей голове ещё и твоего клона. У меня там скоро толпа будет.

\- Ты мне не доверяешь?

\- Не в этом дело, - рявкнул я, потому что опасался того, что это может быть правдой. Нет, конечно, не в этом дело. Не может быть, чтобы в этом. – Просто я должен сделать это сам.

Внезапно я заметил кое-что на столике, от чего тут же практически протрезвел.

\- Шерлок. Что. Это? – указал я на покоящийся там пакетик, закипая.

\- Пришлось побегать, добывая опиум-сырец, чтобы изготовить его по афганскому рецепту. И ещё удалить из дома Эда, что было ещё более сложной задачей.

\- Что же он с тобой делал? – ярость улеглась, оставив только горечь. Если Шерлок снова начал употреблять, это моя вина, и то, что в данном случае «я» - понятие растяжимое, меня не оправдывает. Я могу злиться только на себя.

\- Кто? Эд?

\- Банди. Что он с тобой такого сделал, что ты принес это в дом?

\- У него болела нога. Я подумал, что если он примет то, что он принимал от неё _там_ , это возымеет эффект плацебо.

\- То есть… Ты не для себя? – выдохнул я облегченно.

\- У меня сейчас нет времени расслабляться, Джон.

\- Я думал, ты считаешь, что наркотики наоборот… стимулируют твою умственную деятельность.

\- Хм… Очень странное утверждение. Я это тебе сам сказал?

\- Да.

\- Сколько тогда на мне было пластырей?

Я хохотнул. Ну да, точно. Когда ты под кайфом, ты непременно будешь утверждать, что кайф – самое лучшее и полезное в твоей жизни. Это не означает, что так оно и есть. Впрочем, если ты трезв и считаешь, что трезвость – норма жизни, нет ли в этом такой же уловки?

\- Я не собирался, собственно, давать это ему, в нужный момент я бы подменил, но он ведь тоже доктор, он, скорее всего, сначала бы попробовал его на вкус, чтобы убедиться. _Эффект плацебо_ , Джон.

\- О. Хорошо.

\- Ты готов? – спросил Шерлок.

\- Я ещё наполовину в трансе, и я пьян, насколько я должен быть готов, по-твоему? – повернулся я к его тени, всё ещё проглядывающей сквозь обои. На сей раз связь будет прямой, никаких «жабр».

– Погоди. У Зигги кончились патроны, - вспомнил я.

\- Хорошо. Вот тебе запасная обойма, - сказал Шерлок-тень, наползая на Шерлока передо мной, и протянул магазин. Я вынул свой зигозаврик из-за пояса и перезарядил его, почему-то не к месту вспомнив, как Мориарти ошибочно решил, что у меня Браунинг – как бы я, по его мнению, смог оставить после увольнения в запас свой табельный? Табельный-то я, как хороший мальчик, естественно, сдал. Зигги же достался мне от одного десантника, умершего у меня на руках. Я не виноват, что мне пришлось пообещать тому, что я позабочусь о Зигфриде. Да-да, контрабанда оружия - вывезти пистолет из Афганистана было сложно, но не невозможно. Ведь обещание есть обещание.

Мы пошли искать того коммандера. Шерлок сказал, что его зовут Шерин. Логично. Единственное похожее пуштунское имя. Оно мне даже нравилось. Представляю, каким он был для несчастного Банди – спасителем, делающим тюрьму более-менее сносным местом. И скрылись они от нас вдвоем. Как романтично.

Видимо, в режиме «что вижу, то пою» я высказал вслух своё предположение, так как Шерлок возразил:

\- С одной стороны да, всё для Пленника изменилось с приходом Шерина, но не всё – в лучшую сторону. Все события, происходившие в реальности – попробуй представить их через темные очки. Усугуби все неудобства, обиды и несправедливости, что я тебе причинил, сделай их хуже в сотню раз.

\- Не слишком страшно, - пожал я плечами. По сравнению с тем, что было, я готов прощать Шерлоку все, и он, черт побери, об этом знает, и частенько этим пользуется.

\- Шерин изнасиловал Банди, - скрипнул Шерлок зубами.

\- А это откуда взялось? – удивился я, вспомнив, с каким отчаянием Шерлок поцеловал меня в тот, первый раз. Если бы не история с Чтецом, не было бы, вероятно, и этого, и он до сих пор бы бегал вокруг меня, делая вид, что ему ничего не надо. Это он-то, абсолютно не умеющий «инициировать», по его собственному определению, изнасиловал кого-то? Нет, в мозг – это самое его, но не физически. Я бы сказал, что он и мухи не изнасилует, но это как-то странно бы прозвучало.

\- Я проанализировал ситуацию и нашел, что должен извиниться перед тобой, - скрипел дальше зубами Шерлок, вызвав во мне беспокойство дантистского характера. - Я не позаботился о твоем удовлетворении во время нашего первого акта с проникновением.

\- О, господи, - закрыл я ладонью лицо. Не знаю, что в этом было более смущающим – само извинение, или язык, которым оно было произнесено.

\- Тебе не до этого было, забудь, - приказал я. – Давай лучше найдем этого Шерина. Где он может быть?

\- В своем доме. Полагаю, он занимает самый лучший дом в деревне, в которой останавливается его отряд. Ты видел подобные деревни, представь одну такую.

Я представил. А вот и самый лучший дом.

\- Так ты уверен, что Банди ненавидит Шерина? – прежде чем войти, спросил я.

\- Я этого не утверждал.

\- Тогда что?

\- Я описал ситуацию, но не уверен ни в чем, это не совсем моя область, - произнес Шерлок и стиснул свои бедные зубы. Я взял его за руку и крепко сжал её ободряюще.

Мы вошли в почему-то не охраняемое здание. Прошли несколько комнат, все оказались пусты.

\- Внутренний двор, - подсказал Шерлок. – В таких домах всегда есть внутренний двор.

И мы вышли на внутренний двор. Но оказались - где бы вы думали? В бассейне. В том самом бассейне, в котором Мориарти когда-то убил Пауэрса, а двадцать лет спустя чуть не убил нас. Только вот вместо воды он был полон этих ебучих… то есть, конечно, зыбучих песков. Потому что в Афгане столько воды нет даже в лучших домах. В «Глубоком Конце», так соответствующем их ситуации, мы их и нашли. Обоих.

Шерин стоял на коленях перед Банди, наведшим на него Зигзауэр. Тот, криво заросший песочного цвета бородой и в давно не стиранной, но почти целой униформе, застыл с пальцем на курке.

\- Джон, - крикнул я себе. – Ты не можешь его убить. Потому что любишь, - прошило меня осознание, одновременно с тем, как эти слова покидали меня.

Банди засмеялся истерично.

\- Я _должен_ его убить, потому что люблю, - поправил он меня, ничуть не удивившись моему откровению. Очевидно, до него дошло, что он испытывает к Шерину, несколько раньше меня. И он уже принял свое решение. Противоположное моему.

\- Ты не сможешь без него жить, - продолжились мои откровения.

\- Я и не собираюсь.

\- Но я не могу дать тебе его убить.

\- Я же не в твоего целюсь, - перевел Банди дуло на стоящего рядом со мной Шерлока, потом обратно.

\- Они все мои, - зачем-то сказал я, и понял, что это так. Я не мог дать себе уничтожить ни одну частичку Шерлока во мне. Даже самую темную. – Видишь ли, я тоже не смогу жить без него. Если ты убьешь его, ты убьешь не только себя, но и меня. А я намереваюсь жить долго и счастливо. Я так _решил_.

Я медленно-медленно поднял свой Зигзауэр и наставил его на Банди. Тот посмотрел мне в глаза, но не отвел дула от головы Шерина.

Раздался выстрел. Затмение.


	6. Killer Bees Пчелы-Убийцы

Проснулся я от голода. И бьющего в глаза света. И оттого, что мне надо было «кое-куда». Из окна лился слишком яркий рассвет, делая мои веки прозрачными и нефункциональными, как и шторы, сквозь которые он прорвался в первую очередь. Надо будет купить жалюзи и сюда, - подумал я. Или переставить кровать. Я, с трудом переваливая тело, превратившееся за время сна в желе, дополз сначала до туалета, потом и до кухни, на которой обнаружилась готовящая миссис Хадсон (слава богу, хоть готовить самому не придется – аттракцион «попади в унитаз» показал, что координация у меня восстановится не раньше, чем через пару часов), и уронил свою заднюю часть на стул, а остальное - на стол, испустив протяжный стон. Наша «недомработница», шкворча чем-то на плите, чирикала что-то радостное, но нечленораздельное - слух у меня тоже пребывал в таком же состоянии, что и координация. Потом я услышал знакомое слово, которое заставило меня вскинуть голову. Правда, я никак не мог вспомнить его значение. «Шерлок» - что это? Что-то жизненно важное. Какая-то еда? - всё ещё находясь под гегемонией желудка подумал я. Дайте, дайте мне этого шерлока, по-о-олную тарелку, - кажется, попытался сказать я, захлебываясь слюной. Миссис Хадсон подчинилась.

Только облизывая тарелку, я понял, что то, что я съел, был «полный английский», а вовсе не Шерлок, что меня ужасно огорчило.

\- А где Шерлок?

\- Я ведь уже сказала, Джон, он в Скотланд Ярде, за ним приехал инспектор Грегори, и они уехали.

\- Что, Шерлок уехал с Лестрадом? В полицейской машине?

\- Я тоже удивилась, дорогой.

\- Боже, видимо, действительно что-то страшное.

\- Шерлок велел тебя не будить, хотя сколько можно спать-то, но приготовить тебе завтрак, это, мол, может тебя разбудить, да так, родной, и произошло.

\- Ага.

\- Ты позвони ему, дорогой, он волнуется, сам за двое суток глаз не сомкнул, всё ждал, когда ты проснешься.

\- Двое суток?

\- Да, ты пришёл от Гарри, сам понимаешь, в каком состоянии, я не хочу ничего плохого сказать про твою сестру, но не слишком ли… ладно, это не моё дело. Ну, и мы на следующее утро не смогли тебя добудиться.

\- Вы пытались меня разбудить?

\- Сначала только Шерлок, потом он и меня попросил. Но ты не просыпался. Пришел доктор, этот, как его… Пухленький такой… Ваш общий друг…

\- Майк Стэмфорд?

\- Да, доктор Стэмфорд, и сказал, что ты не в коме или чего, тогда мы с Шерлоком немного успокоились. Он посоветовал нам тебя не беспокоить, и ты сам проснешься, когда есть захочешь.

Я, наконец, смог набрать Шерлока, но звонок его Blackberry раздался в прихожей.

\- Черт, он бы ещё без штанов из дома вышел, - проворчал я. Вообще-то, это как-то случилось взаправду - слишком интересное дело застало Шерлока не готовым к выходу в свет, и мне пришлось буквально одевать его в такси, так как на его оперативке места не хватило даже на осознание необходимости одежды в принципе, не то, что на знания о том, куда какую конечность совать. Это было летом, слава богу, хотя я бы не хотел больше встречаться с тем таксистом.

Вспоминать ничего не хотелось. Ну, напился с Гарри, не первый и, боюсь, не последний раз. Лучше не помнить. В похмельной потере памяти такой же смысл, как и в любой истерической амнезии – избавить вас от стресса. Ну, или, по крайней мере, подготовить к нему. Вспомню, когда будут более подходящие условия. Когда Шерлок явится, как минимум.

Ещё какое-то время я переваривал, дремля на диване, потом, по всей видимости, и вовсе заснул. И это после двух суток сна? Но, очевидно, так и было, так как я проснулся, когда входная дверь хлопнула.

Явившийся Шерлок был явственно зол, ворча что-то про политику, Майкрофта и про то, что ещё неизвестно, кто больший сумасшедший. Увидев, что я проснулся, он тут же забыл всё и бросился ко мне.

\- Джон, это ты? – опустившись перед диваном на колени, вцепился он мне в предплечья.

\- Нет, блин, папа Римский, - нахмурился я, но на всякий случай осмотрел себя. Нет, вроде, мои руки, мои ноги. Морда, наверное, со сна помятая…

\- Хочу сразу предупредить, что я могу вычислить Банди, - грозно зыркнул Шерлок. Да что я такого сделал-то?

\- Что? – уже понимая, о чем он, по инерции переспросил я.

\- Я всегда знал, что это он. Сразу после сеанса. И, Джон, – было глупо разрывать раппорт и оставаться в трансе, ты дал ему зеленый свет.

Да, я помнил, как вытащил из уха «жабру» и остался в «Париже», и одновременно помнил, как очнулся в Майкрофтовском «конспиративном подвале» и потребовал отвезти меня домой. Только что-то тут не сходилось.

\- Ты поел? Ты двое суток не ел, тебе нужны калории, - озабоченно спросил Шерлок. Смешнее всего, когда _он_ следит за _моей_ диетой.

\- Да-да, - кивнул я рассеянно.

Шерлок долго жевал свои губы, заглядывая мне в глаза, но, не дождавшись, когда я соблаговолю, всё-таки решился сам меня поцеловать.

А, ну и фиг с ними, с этими нестыковками. Я ответил, притянув его к себе, и вскоре уже нежился в своем личном раю. Снова хотелось спать. Я вообще когда-нибудь высплюсь?

Но внезапно меня как током прошило. Не в том приятном смысле, о котором пишут в эротических романах – их вообще током когда-нибудь било? Но, судя по всему, по такому же поводу. Только через какое-то время до меня дошло, отчего у меня волосы на затылке дыбом встали. В этой успокаивающей мягкости я почувствовал что-то угрожающе твердое. И какой-то первобытный ужас поднялся во мне, затопляя разум. Разум, который, барахтаясь на поверхности, пытался пробулькать что-то вроде «Это у тебя там лупа, или ты просто рад меня видеть?»

Я не помню, как оказался в ванной, исторгнув из себя всё, что не успел переварить с утра, и, кажется, свои кишки заодно.

\- Опять слишком много и быстро ел? – Шерлок, прибежавший следом, снова насмешил меня своей озабоченностью тем, как я питаюсь. Боже, любимый, чья бы корова мычала…

Я действительно начал истерически хихикать, отгоняя ужас, который покорно затаился. Зато память, наконец, решила, что момент настал, хотя я вовсе не был с ней согласен. О нет, можно я ещё немного посплю, мамочка? Сегодня у нас нет первого урока…

\- Что с тобой? – я почувствовал его руки на своих запястьях, приходя в себя, и дернулся так, что довольно сильно приложился о ванную головой. Эта встряска и уложила бесформенный кусок воспоминаний в мою черепную коробку. По крайней мере, я понял, что произошло. А произошло то, что у меня появилось два лишних месяца, которые лезли у меня из ушей вместе с мозгами. Два _страшных_ месяца.

\- Я убил Пленника, - сказал я.

\- Это хорошо, Джон. Ты и хотел это сделать. Всё в порядке.

\- Да не особо. Понимаешь, я не только убил его, Шерлок, но и съел. Видишь, теперь несварением маюсь, - снова истерично рассмеялся я, морщась от боли – черт, шишка будет.

Отсмеявшись, я дал себя поднять, старательно избегая соприкосновения с тем, что меня так напугало. Но меня не отталкивало от Шерлока, наоборот, мне нестерпимо хотелось снова оказаться обернутым им, только там я чувствовал себя в безопасности, и это было мне сейчас необходимо больше всего, как после ночного кошмара. Но эта незначительная деталь… Боже, это и впрямь смешно.

Когда мы дошли до спальни, я объяснил Шерлоку всё, может, он что придумает.

\- Тебя ужасает мой эрегированный член? – как всегда, не преминув уточнить, воскликнул Шерлок. – Это из-за… изнасилования?

\- Которого не было, - кивнул я, показывая, что все ещё отличаю настоящие воспоминания от ложных. Сознательно. Подсознание, похоже, все ещё было в замешательстве.

\- Во время своего пребывания здесь Банди не был настроен настолько против, одним утром он даже…

\- Я помню, - заткнул я его. – Дело в том, что он не воспринимал тебя, как реальную угрозу. Ты для него был ненастоящим. Но теперь его часть во мне считает тебя Шерином, а значит, эта часть думает, что ты меня изнасиловал.

\- Я мог бы…

\- Что, ты умеешь приказывать своим органам? Так же, как «стирать с жесткого диска»? Выпендрёжник.

\- Есть определенные препараты…

\- Даже не смей! – вскинулся я. – Знаю я эти препараты… В Афгане лечил таких. И не думай.

\- Я думал, в армиях это обычная практика.

\- Она была обычной практикой в шестидесятых. Думаешь, почему «была»?

\- Вообще-то я подумал о сертралине. Одним из побочных действий на него у меня как раз было…

\- Господи, Майкрофт опять мне дал неполную медицинскую книжку? А в этом-то что секретного? Я и так знаю, что у тебя OCD.

\- Да? А я думал, я от него избавился.

\- То есть было ещё хуже?

\- Намного. История, в которую я попал из-за Ясим, практически излечила меня. После я, конечно, этого не помнил, но начал вести похожий образ жизни. Лечит почти все нефизиологические невропатологии. Твоя нога и тремор, моё обсессивно-компульсивное расстройство. По сути, любой подобный синдром – это зацикленность, и лечится она отвлечением.

\- Ну да, сложно зацикливаться на пустяках, когда тебя в любой момент могут убить, - согласился я. – Невропатолог ты мой доморощенный. Та-а-ак… А скажи мне, чем тебя ещё в юности кормили, о чем я не знаю? Может, объяснится твоя гормональная патология? Черт, Шерлок, только не говори, что ты был женщиной, Стивен – не женское имя.

\- Гарри – тоже, - надул губы Шерлок. – Нет, я никогда не был женщиной. Если меня, конечно, не обманывали всю жизнь. Тебя перестало тошнить? Тебе нужно поесть.

\- Только вместе с тобой, - кивнув, согласился я.

Шерлок вздохнул, но позвонил и заказал в _Royal_ _China_ две порции. Во время обеда я потребовал, чтобы он рассказал мне, куда бегал с утра пораньше. Хотя, на самом деле, что угодно, лишь бы не думать о тех двух месяцах, которых не было. Может они, как кошмар, в конце концов, забудутся, если о них не думать?

\- Лестрад, наконец, поймал Короля – кстати, ты угадал, тот считает себя проснувшимся королем Артуром. Точнее, Король поймался в расставленную мной ловушку, - начал Шерлок, беззастенчиво пользуясь своей ролью рассказчика, чтобы отлынивать от поедания «утки по-пекински». - Конечно, всё могло быть гораздо быстрее и чище, если бы этим занимались мы с тобой, а не он со своими идиотами, ну да ладно. Его опознали как Джека Стэплтона, историка из деревушки в Дартморе.

\- Там, где король Артур выиграл у Дьявола в койтс, - улыбнулся я.

\- Если хочешь, - отмахнулся Шерлок. – Главное вот что: у него атипичная амнезия. Очнулся в пригороде Лондона, на вокзале. Заполнил отсутствующую личную память биографией своего хобби – короля Артура, собрал свой «Круглый стол», в который вошел, в том числе, заводчик уже знакомых тебе (по следам зубов) ирландских волкодавов, и устроил Дикую охоту на «оккупантов».

\- Он ещё и расист, - кивнул я, только сейчас поняв, что убитый, которого я видел, был арабом.

\- Подозреваю, это влияние другого члена своры, скинхэда со стажем.

\- Майкрофт, конечно, тут же засекретил дело?

\- Лестрад, думаю, и сам догадался его замять, но да, Майк взял дело в свои руки. Но дело не в этом. Дело в том, что именно Стэплтон вспомнил под гипнозом, – наш друг Браун уже снова успел поработать на благо Правительства. Удалось установить, где его держали, но к тому времени, разумеется, они никого там не застали. Посему срочно нужен был я – чтобы осмотреть то место.

\- На что ты ругался?

\- Когда?

\- Когда пришел.

\- О, на Майка, конечно. Теперь, когда расширение области зомбирования доказано, следовало хотя бы спросить, не происходит ли того же в других странах, но нет, мой братец решил, что это будет слишком просто, а мы же простых путей не ищем, - фыркнул Шерлок.

\- И что теперь будет?

\- Надо будет всё-таки съездить в Москву вторично.

\- Понятно.

\- У нас есть ещё полторы недели.

\- Хорошо. Пара деньков отдыха не помешает.

Вечером я перетащил из спальни наверху остатки своих пожитков, разложенных там Банди, но Шерлоку всё равно пришлось отправиться на диванчик, к обоюдному нашему сожалению. Во-первых, Шерлоку обязательно надо было выспаться - он действительно почти не спал, пока я изображал из себя одержимого. Во-вторых, конечно, из-за того, что мы оба не контролировали свои реакции.

Мне же, наоборот, не спалось. И из-за того, что я слишком долго спал, и из-за стороживших меня в подсознании образов ложной памяти. Стоило мне прикрыть глаза – они были тут как тут.

Посреди ночи я не выдержал и прокрался на кухню, смочить пересохшее горло. Чтобы отвлечься от Банди, я начал вспоминать читанные в детстве книжки. Вот он я - Взломщик, Вор в ночи, пробираюсь через логово Дракона. Вот и он, развалился на диване, посапывая своим огненным дыханием, и его ни в коем случае нельзя будить. Он спит на своих сокровищах, сверкая в темноте пещеры. Сверху и снизу он покрыт броней из железных чешуй и твердых драгоценных камней. Потрясающе! Восхитительно! Безупречно! Ослепительно! Старый болван! Да у тебя слева на груди дырка, голое тело торчит, как улитка из раковины! Противная птица, а ты-то чего подслушиваешь?! – остановился я посреди темной гостиной как вкопанный, почувствовав, как «дрозд» во мне жадно прислушался. Я намеренно с грохотом уронил первое попавшееся под руку, не в силах дольше этого выносить.

\- Джон? – сонно пробормотал Шерлок, просыпаясь.

\- Верни Эда. Или дай Майкрофту снова меня где-нибудь запереть, - восстановив, наконец, дыхание, выпалил я.

\- Джон, всё прошло, всё будет хорошо.

\- Тогда почему я чувствую, как часть меня хочет тебя убить?

\- Ты этого не сделаешь. Ты контролируешь эту часть.

\- Я в этом не уверен.

\- Джон, - Шерлок полностью проснулся, и я почувствовал себя свиньёй – на сей раз _я_ не дал своему соседу выспаться, а не наоборот. Впредь буду более терпимым к Шерлоку, когда всю ночь у нас по гостиной домовые водят хороводы. Может, ему в таких случаях так же плохо, как мне сейчас. - Я бы хотел кое-что уточнить, Джон. Я _рад_ , что в тебе есть часть, которая сможет прекратить мое существование, когда понадобится.

\- Что? Шерлок! – заорал я возмущенно.

\- Не перебивай меня. Я плохо вижу, где проходит черта, поэтому мне необходимо знать, что если я её переступлю, кто-то сможет меня остановить. Если я стану, как Эл…

\- Не смей себя сравнивать с ним!

\- Тем не менее. Банди доказал, что ты готов на это. Я не могу полагаться на Майка. Не с примером Лестрада перед глазами. Братского долга для этого явно недостаточно.

\- Значит, я для тебя – всего лишь предохранитель?

\- «Всего лишь»? – не повысил голос Шерлок. – В моей жизни было всего два «предохранителя» - мать и ты. Майк так и не стал для меня авторитетом, всё, что он может - это тыкать в меня авторитетом матери, хотя я лучше него знаю, что бы она одобрила, а что нет. Так что… Если для тебя это «всего лишь»…

Черт, я опять забыл, что Шерлок - социопат. Чересчур хорошо притворяется нейротипиком в последнее время. По этой вот самой причине, между прочим. Социопат отличается от психопата тем, что у него есть авторитет – тот самый предохранитель, который не дает ему переступить через социальные нормы. Чем ближе у него связь с авторитетом, чем тот сам социальней, тем социально функциональней социопат. То, что я для Шерлока – авторитет, дает мне неограниченные преимущества. У семи нянек, конечно, дитя всё едино без глаза, но одной мамы обычно хватает для содержания ребенка в полном здравии.

\- Прости, я не подумал, - извинился я, размышляя дальше над перспективами моего объявленного статуса. - Ты не переступишь черту, - твердо произнес я.

\- Конечно, нет, - легко согласился Шерлок. – И ты не убьешь меня.

Наконец я понял, что он хотел сказать. Конечно, это так просто. Я действительно контролирую ситуацию. Черт, у меня даже слишком много контроля для одного маленького меня.

\- Я просто запаниковал, - оправдался я, садясь на краешек дивана. Меня начало колотить – проходило нервное напряжение. – Знаешь, после выстрела, там, в темноте, когда я не мог понять, кто я, мы кружились с Банди, как… как на лестнице Мёбиуса.

\- Пенроуза, - автоматически поправил меня Шерлок.

\- Как скажешь. Как будто мы на разных концах, и когда поднимается он, опускаюсь я, или наоборот? Или это только я? И чем больше я поднимаюсь, тем больше я опускаюсь, и чем больше опускаюсь, тем больше поднимаюсь. И этому не было конца. И до сих пор я не могу понять, кто оттуда вышел и как. Может, я до сих пор там?

\- Постарайся не относиться к этому серьезней, чем к ночному кошмару, - Шерлок положил мне на здоровое плечо свою огромную ладонь, тут же прекратив мою трясучку. – Ты проснулся. А он не может причинить тебе вреда.

\- Это глупо – когда один взрослый мужик уговаривает другого взрослого мужика, что кошмар – всего лишь кошмар и не может причинить вреда, - проворчал я почему-то. Слишком привык справляться со своими кошмарами в одиночку? Только что ныл, что тебе хочется, чтобы он тебя успокоил.

\- С тех пор, как мы спим вместе – _когда_ мы спим вместе - у тебя ещё не было кошмаров, которые у тебя, как ты знаешь, весьма часто приключаются. Думаешь, это будет глупо, если, когда это рано или поздно случится, я обниму тебя и скажу, что всё хорошо? Ты прав, это глупо, - оттолкнул он меня от себя шутливо. – Иди страдать один, о, суровый мужик.

Я захихикал, окончательно прогоняя разбежавшиеся по углам страхи.

\- Правда, - сказал он серьезно. – Иди спать.

\- Только если ты пойдешь со мной. Вдруг у меня будет кошмар?

\- Я не обещаю, что смогу контролировать все свои органы.

\- Да пожалуйста, - пожал я плечами.

Но Шерлок, наверное, слишком хотел спать, потому что, даже аккуратно обернувшись вокруг меня, остался успокаивающе расслабленным. Я заснул, улыбаясь. И предпочел не видеть снов, по крайней мере, не помнить их. Ну ладно, игнорировать воспоминания о них. У меня почти получилось, разве нет?

С утра я, всё ещё рефлексируя, понял ещё одну вещь – когда я приходил в качестве Банди к Гарри, она была в завязке. А я заставил её развязаться! Я тут же позвонил, почти не надеясь на вменяемый ответ, но голос Гарри в трубке был трезвым и даже чересчур бодрым.

\- Сестрица, ты там не в запое, что ли?

\- О, а ты бы хотел, чтоб в запое?

\- Вот как раз очень бы не хотел. Звоню извиниться за то, что прервал твой трезвый образ жизни. Сколько ты уже была в завязке, чтобы я знал, насколько себя корить?

\- Почти три месяца, спасибо, что заметил. Но, эй, у тебя были проблемы, я понимаю. А обо мне не думай, обо мне позаботились.

\- Хм? Кто?

\- Одна милая девушка по имени Дина.

\- У тебя новая подружка?

\- Ну, что-то вроде того.

\- Рад за тебя. Она не бросила тебя после этого незапланированного запоя - это хороший знак.

\- Вообще-то, она появилась во время этого самого запоя. И ты даже не представляешь, какие у неё есть способы выведения из него. Сперва она, конечно, вызнала всё, что ты мне тут наплел. Слушай, братец, ты же в порядке? И это же была неправда, ну, насчет… сам знаешь. Меня предупредили, что это неправда. Если они все покрывают этого твоего Шерлока, я ему сама яйца оторву. Ты только намекни.

\- Гарри, с Шерлоком всё в порядке, мы… У нас всё хорошо. Совсем хорошо. Понимаешь, о чем я?

\- Иди ты, - Гарри была единственная, кому я в свое время озвучил свои сожаления по поводу асексуальности Шерлока. Вернее, она из меня это выбила, разумеется. - Поздравляю.

\- Спасибо.

\- Ты же говорил, что он этот, фригидный.

\- Я ошибался. Сильно ошибался.

\- Но тогда вся эта фигня насчет изнасилования…

\- Чушь. Всё, что я тогда говорил – это бред, забудь. Очень прошу. Это был не я. И главное, это был не Шерлок.

\- Понятно. Ладно. Главное, что теперь всё в порядке.

\- Да. Теперь всё в порядке.

И только когда я повесил трубку, до меня дошло, кто эта «Дина». О, ещё два уровня пройдено. Всё-таки, что у неё там за игра такая? Может, у Шерлока на его Ежевичке тоже есть? Надо будет покопаться.

После позднего завтрака – Шерлок провалялся в постели до обеда, - я всё-таки решил, что именно делать со щетиной, которую злостно отращивал Пленник. Мне казалось кощунством вот так всё сбривать, но и окончательно зарасти бородой мне не хотелось. Шерлок пока, правда, не жаловался. Сам он, по старинке, брился моей бритвой, потому что так и не выкроил время сходить на эпиляцию. Волосы он, правда, покрасил, самостоятельно, тогда, пока я отсыпался, о чем красноречиво говорили два черных пятна – в раковине и на его левом ухе. Боюсь, сами волосы (как и порезы на щеках) говорили больше о том, что цирюльник из Шерлока никакой. Надо будет отпустить его в салон, - решил я. А сам, разумеется, обойдусь, по-мужицки, пеной и безопасной бритвой.

В зеркале безумный вид Банди, от которого у меня горло сжимало, в процессе смягчился, но не пропал вовсе, оставив некоторую сумасшедшинку в глазах. Именно то, что я хотел.

\- Ну. Как? – спросил я у Шерлока осторожно, заходя в гостиную. Не понравится - сбрею, - решил я, вспомнив, как сам морщился, глядя на его приклеенные усы. У меня, правда, было оправдание – Шерин носил почти такие же.

Шерлок взглянул на меня от экрана лэптопа и наклонил голову, как птица, разглядывающая червяка. Очень такого противного червяка.

\- Понятно, - выдохнул я и побрел обратно в ванную.

Шерлок догнал меня у её двери.

\- Если ты хочешь носить усы – я не против, - сказал он, не глядя на меня.

\- Ага. Понятно. Хочешь быть лучше, чем я, когда я твои запретил. Только вот «лучше» не получится – я был честен, а ты врешь, в каком месте это «лучше»?

\- Ну, во-первых, я не _хотел_ носить усы, а твое желание их носить – аргумент. Во-вторых, я не вру, я пока не знаю ещё, как я отношусь к твоим усам, и, будь уверен, ты первым узнаешь, если они мне не понравятся. И мне будет плевать на твое мнение, сам сбрею, пока ты спать будешь, если не согласишься расстаться с ними добровольно.

Я рассмеялся. Надеюсь, он пошутил, а то чего я, как дурак, смеюсь-то?

\- В-третьих, я уже говорил, _мои_ усы – рыжие. И ты их ни разу не видел, чтобы критиковать. Тогда как те, что тебе так не понравились, наверняка принадлежали Шерину, так?

Я кивнул.

\- Пока не сбривай, - вынес Шерлок вердикт. – Потом видно будет. Они и на усы-то пока не особо похожи. И с шириной тоже надо поэкспериментировать, и с фасоном… триммер купить, - пальцы его запорхали по моей верхней губе, вызвав во мне волну новых ощущений.

\- Почему? – задал он, наконец, нужный вопрос, уже совершенно серьезно.

\- Напоминание о Банди. Я хочу помнить о нем… на сознательном уровне. Чтобы он… не подкрался. Как-то так, - хохотнул я, подобрав боле менее подходящее объяснение. – Ну, типа, если мы что-то забываем, мы вынуждены это повторять, так?

\- Я рад, что я забыл Ясим.

\- А? – удивился я резкой смене темы.

\- Я рад, что я был вынужден повторить, - улыбнулся он открыто.

\- Это ты… меня, что ли, в виду имеешь? – догадался я.

И получил ответ в виде поцелуя. Весьма недвусмысленный ответ, надо прямо сказать. Мы уже целовались и когда у нас была щетина, даже у обоих, но - первый раз с почти уже сформировавшимися усами, которые я собирался оставить, и я продолжал оценивать новые ощущения. И мне скорее нравилось, чем нет. Наверное, так чувствуют себя животные с вискерсами – у моей верхней губы повысилась чувствительность.

\- Я вот думаю, что у каждого есть свои демоны, - развил я свою мысль, когда Шерлоку надоело оценивать новые ощущения (к которым он – печально - так пока и не привык) и онпереключился на старые, явно соскучившись по только что восстановленной бритости моей челюсти. – И Мориарти с Мюрреем оказали мне услугу. Мой демон жил во мне и до них, но они облекли его в плоть. Фигурально выражаясь. И теперь я смог если не избавиться от него полностью, то хотя бы достаточно узнать его, чтобы успешно с ним бороться. Как думаешь, Джима сильно взбесит, если мы его поблагодарим? Я серьезно задумываюсь над тем, чтобы послать ему открыточку «Спасибо за всё», - засмеялся я. Шерлок что-то проворчал, и от вибрации у меня пошли мурашки по коже. Я с отстраненным ужасом ждал, когда моя внутренняя жертва изнасилования решит, что её к чему-то принуждают, но она, слава богу, молчала.

\- Правда, почему не Джим? – спросил я, когда мы переместились в гостиную, решив, что без хоть какой-нибудь мебели, ну или, по крайней мере, ковра, чересчур неудобно.

\- Джон? – оторвался от моей ключицы Шерлок, чтобы нахмуриться мне в лицо.

\- Чем больше я думаю, тем больше убеждаюсь в том, что вы созданы друг для друга. Он твой единственный равный соперник, ваши братья уже давно решили, что подходят друг другу… Он красивее меня, в конце концов!

\- Пфф, - фыркнул Шерлок возмущенно.

\- И он… - захлебываясь, спешил я докончить свою мысль. – Он любит тебя! Он послал меня, потому что боится своих чувств к тебе, он боялся, что не сможет их контролировать, а тогда у него были задачи поважнее, он не мог себе этого позволить. Ну и вообще он наверняка просто не любит терять контроль…

\- У тебя там ещё одной программы, случайно, не осталось? – скривился Шерлок и заглянул мне в глаз, оттянув веко. – Там не сидит нейроклон Леннана, который заставляет тебя говорить эту чушь? Ау? – аукнул он мне в ухо.

\- Нет, Шерлок, - Нет, никакого клона там у меня не было - у меня же не было никакого желания сводить Шерлока с Джимом, я просто должен был знать, почему он выбрал не его, а меня. - Но это же логично, разве нет?

\- Любовь нелогична, - отрезал он.

\- Логично, - не мог не согласиться я.

И всё равно эта новообретенная ревность не давала мне покоя. Сначала Ясим, теперь Эл. И это теперь, после того, как я понял, что у меня нет ни шанса пойти на попятную, что я Вечный Пленник этого человека - в горе и радости, богатстве и бедности, болезни и здравии, и не уверен, что Смерть сможет разлучить нас. Я ведь уже умер, но я все ещё с ним.

\- Ясим была предтечей, - увертываясь от его становившегося всё более настойчивым рта, прошипел я. – Это то, что ты сказал в бурю. Я думал с тех пор. Возможно, я тоже всего лишь предтеча. Слабое утешение для девушки. Откуда я знаю, что я внезапно не окажусь кем-то ещё? Это легкий способ прекратить отношения.

\- Что? Какая буря?

\- Цитирую.

\- Опять какой-нибудь дурацкий сериал…

\- Вообще-то, одну хорошую классическую книжку. А сериал по ней был вовсе не дурацкий. Фильм – возможно. Я не ревную тебя к Ясим. Она мертва. Я не могу ревновать тебя к трупу. Хотя, о чем я? Я постоянно ревную тебя к трупам. Они все такие интересные, в отличие от меня.

\- Ты интересный.

\- Чем?

\- Понятия не имею, - нахмурился Шерлок. – И это самое интересное.

\- Но что насчет Джима? Леннана, как бы его там ни звали.

\- Не интересно, - Он таким же безразличным тоном отмахнулся, когда речь зашла о Диммоке. Но если там мне даже жалко стало бедного инспектора, потому что я увидел - в Шерлоке нет ни грамма тепла по отношению к нему, то тут я всё-таки не поверил. Одно дело – удовлетворить тело, но Шерлок-то никогда не был слишком привязан ко всему телесному, а вот Мориарти удовлетворял его разум, и уж эти-то оргазмы он не мог забыть, отбросить, как что-то не имеющее значения. Я же видел, как он загорался изнутри. Сколько бы раз мы с ним ни спали, я не в состоянии вызвать ту же реакцию. Потому что не те органы возбуждаю. Возможно, у Шерлока Холмса есть сердце, и оно моё, но главный орган у него всё-таки -мозг, как ни крути.

\- Только не говори, что если бы он вызвал тебя на ещё одну игру, ты бы отказался, - бросил я уже почти зло.

\- Почему ты думаешь, что он не пытался? – хитро сощурился он.

\- Что?

\- Я бы согласился, да, но только в том случае, если бы от моего согласия зависели человеческие жизни. Потому что ты бы потребовал от меня этого. Благодаря своему старшему брату у Эла теперь нет такой возможности, так что я игнорировал его попытки «поиграть».

\- Погоди. Я бы не смог ничего потребовать, я бы ничего не знал – я не знал, что он с тобой связывался!

\- Извини, я не посчитал это существенным, я ведь его игнорировал.

\- Нет, я про то… Я про то, что я бы не знал, а значит, не смог бы ничего потребовать.

\- О нет, ты бы потребовал, Джон, и ещё как. Ты – здесь, - Шерлок тронул средним и указательным пальцами свой висок и улыбнулся. – У меня собственный нейроклон в голове. Твой.

\- Предохранитель, - выдохнул я. Закружилась голова.

\- Я слышал, нейротипики называют это совестью, - пожал он плечами.

\- Ага, я - сверчок при деревянном мальчишке, спасибо.

\- Что?

\- О боже, Шерлок, и «Пиноккио» ты тоже не читал? Ну ладно, раньше я думал, что ты действительно каким-то образом умеешь удалять информацию с «жесткого диска», но теперь-то я знаю, что это не так, это тебе не оперативку сбросить - кстати, тоже не особо впечатляющая способность, это умеют все студенты. Ты удалил что-то с жесткого диска единственный раз, заработав себе амнезию, и контролировать это ты не можешь. К тому же ты уже почти всё вспомнил, да?

\- Почти, - подтвердил он.

\- Значит, объяснение этому может быть одно – тебе не читали в детстве сказок?!

\- Это из сказки? Ну да, конечно – животное, по всей видимости, говорящее, и субъект невозможного происхождения - конечно, это сказка, - фыркнул Шерлок.

\- Определение сказки ты знаешь, однако. Но, разумеется, из энциклопедии. Ты читал в детстве только энциклопедии, я прав? – Не знаю, чего я взъелся, а сам-то? У кого в детстве был любимый анатомический словарь?

\- Художественная литература не несет нужной мне информации.

\- Они не читают ребенку сказок, а потом удивляются, с чего он вырос социопатом. В сказках, Шерлок – уроки социальных взаимодействий. Мы _учимся_ быть социальными животными.

\- Ты путаешь причину со следствием. Я _родился_ социопатом. Я могу научиться _имитировать_ социальные взаимоотношения, но «поучительные истории» никогда не трогали меня так, как других.

\- А в детстве твоей совестью, говоришь, работала…

\- Мама.

\- Та самая, которая не читала тебе сказок, - развел я руками.

\- Она читала, вернее, пробовала. Она не виновата!

\- Всё. Тихо, - я понял, что перегнул палку. - Она не виновата, потому что в этом нет ничего плохого. Прости. Просто новость о том, что я - твоя… совесть, всё ещё пугает меня. И я… неадекватно реагирую.

\- А ты этого раньше не знал?

\- Ты же знаешь, что я идиот и намеков не понимаю. А если я не справлюсь?

\- Мы это уже обсудили. В самом крайнем случае ты, без сомнения, справишься. Мы это знаем.

\- Что ты заладил… Я не хочу думать о том, что «в крайнем случае» мне придется пристрелить тебя, как бешеное животное.

\- Почему?

\- Не знаю, Шерлок, как тебе объяснить даже… - фыркнул я.

\- Ведь страшно тебе быть не должно, - спокойно возразил Шерлок. - Страшно от мысли о том, как ты будешь жить без любимого человека, нет смысла бояться, если ты не собираешься без него жить.

Строптивое хотело выдать ему на такое «А ты так уверен, что я не собираюсь без тебя жить?», но я остановился. Он совершенно прав. И моего эмоционального дерганья он не поймет – примет за чистую монету, а мне вовсе не хотелось ему лгать. Не по-настоящему. _Клайв Стейплз Льюис_ сказал, что горе похоже на страх. Не похоже. Это и есть страх – страх жизни _без_. Страх, в моем случае - парализующий. Я не знаю, смогу ли я жить без Шерлока в принципе, но если он умрет от _моей_ руки, то однозначно - нет. И Шерлок слышал наш разговор с Банди.

\- Я тоже не смогу без тебя жить, - произнес он, пожевав губы. – На случай, если ты не понял и этих намеков. Я некоторое время паниковал, пока не решил, что просто не буду существовать без тебя. Теперь я не боюсь смерти, ни своей, ни твоей.

\- Кстати, об этом, - вздохнул я. Черт, мы даже забыли о ласках, только руки Шерлока крепко держали меня за плечи. - Шерлок, мне кажется, надо поговорить ещё кое о чем. Твой инстинкт самосохранения. Это здорово, что ты не боишься смерти, но всё-таки… Я бы хотел дожить до старости. И хотя я не мыслю нас с тобой без твоих расследований, всё-таки следовало бы… слегка… в конце концов, ты же получаешь кайф от разгадывания этих загадок, а не от самого бегания по крышам, вот я и думаю, может… стоит больше доверять профессионалам этого дела? Я, разумеется, почти что снайпер, и ты, разумеется, почти что ниндзя, но мы с тобой не погибли за этот год только благодаря невероятной везучести, а она ненадежный спутник.

\- Вообще-то я только ради тебя…

\- М?

\- Джон, я питал _твою_ адреналиновую зависимость.

\- О. То есть ты сам не?.. – я почувствовал себя дураком. Я мог прекратить это давно, стоило только сказать, что я лично уже от этого никакого кайфа не ловлю, только новые седые волоски.

\- Я могу попробовать и другие способы борьбы с собственным OCD. Возможно, в истории с Ясим риск был только частью лекарства. Вторым новым для меня тогда фактором была влюбленность.

Я усмехнулся. Интересно, сколько у него есть способов сказать мне «я тебя люблю»? И, главное, он сам-то это замечает? Но пусть как можно больше…

\- К тому же… - протянул он сквозь поцелуй. – Математика снова начинает мне казаться привлекательной. Сегодня я поймал себя на том, что доказал гипотезу Пуанкаре.

\- Это не та, которую уже доказал какой-то русский ученый с еврейской фамилией?

\- Что? Кто? Джон, ты не понимаешь, о чем говоришь, - отфыркался Шерлок.

\- Я могу, конечно, ошибаться, но…

\- Да что же это такое… - Руки Шерлока тут же сменили меня на лэптоп, и вскоре раздалось драматическое: - Как я отстал от жизни! Это правда! Будь ты проклят, Перельман!

\- А, да, точно, он самый. А какое отношение имеет математика к обсессивно-компульсивному расстройству?

\- Что? – всё ещё в досаде почесывая макушку, нахмурился Шерлок.

\- Ты сказал, что тебя снова привлекает математика, после того, как перечислил «лекарства» от OCD. Насколько я понял, ты как раз был математиком с острой формой OCD, математика никак не может быть лекарством. Я бы даже сказал, что вовсе даже наоборот.

\- Она является лекарством от скуки. Я «скачу по крышам», по твоему определению, ещё и от неё. Задачи расследований слишком быстро кончаются, приходится кормить мозг адреналином, я ведь уже объяснял.

\- Да, прости, теперь понятно. А математика, она может снова заменить химию? Потому что, понимаешь…

\- Потому что она безопасней? – Шерлок фыркнул, отметая это предположение. – Нисколько она не безопасней, потому что мне снова придется разводить пчел-убийц!

\- Что? – округлил я глаза.

\- Пчёл-убийц, Джон! Она думала, что я развожу их сам, на какой-нибудь пасеке, в этой огромной шляпе с вуалью, - Шерлок истерично захохотал, изображая шляпу пасечника вокруг своей головы руками. У меня волосы дыбом встали.

Совершенно понятно, кто эта «она», и то, что я идиот, тоже ясно. Я так погрузился в собственные проблемы, что забыл - на Шерлока тоже обрушились воспоминания, и, в отличие от моих, его воспоминания были вовсе не ложными.

Я прикусил губу от боли за него и погладил его по плечу. Он тут же успокоился, сглотнул и судорожно выдохнул.

\- Я разработал математическую модель, - объяснил он уже спокойно, - возникновение которой было обязано статистическому анализу роя насекомых, в котором пчелы-убийцы сыграли некую теоретическую составляющую. Майк, видимо, запомнил из всего этого только про пчел-убийц, потому что, конечно же, это было единственной интересной вещью в моей жизни, о которой можно упомянуть и не усыпить этим окружающих. Поэтому она думала, что я их _развожу_. Я _ненавижу_ насекомых, Джон. У меня от одного упоминания о каких-нибудь комарах всё начинает чесаться. Я поэтому закурил в первый раз – они не любят дым.

\- Пчеловоды пользуются этим, - кивнул я. – Дымарь. Лейка такая с дымом вместо воды.

\- Мне не интересно.

\- Ну, не знаю, вдруг из статистического анализа воздействия дыма на рой насекомых тоже может возникнуть какая-нибудь модель.

Шерлок сначала фыркнул, но потом задумался.

Пользуясь затишьем, я оглядел гостиную, вернее, то, что от неё осталось, и вздохнул.

\- Тебе всё равно, где думать? - спросил я Шерлока, который, я подозревал, задумался весьма глубоко – потому что с трудом сфокусировал на мне взгляд. – Иди, подумай куда-нибудь в салон, или куда ты там ходишь. Надеюсь, для этого не надо записываться на неделю вперед или что-нибудь…

\- Меня принимают без записи и без очереди, - медленно, как будто боясь потерять мысль, ответил Шерлок.

\- Ну, разумеется. Ты спас хозяина от тюрьмы?

\- Хозяйку. От развода.

\- А я пока приберусь немного, - я вздохнул.

\- И не будешь требовать, чтобы я помог? – подозрительно спросил Шерлок уже на пороге.

\- Нет. Пока – нет. Это не значит, что я смирился со своей участью домохозяйки, вовсе нет, дорогой. Но просто сегодня я - счастливая домохозяйка.

Шерлок коротко, но искренне улыбнулся.

\- К тому же в кои-то веки это я тут ураганом прошелся, а не ты, - я обвел взглядом руины, прикидывая, с чего начать.

\- Домохозяйка, - хохотнул Шерлок, убегая.

\- Только это _ты_ , между прочим, бегаешь по салонам красоты, а не я, - крикнул я ему вдогонку, хотя да, я прекрасно знал, что эпиляция вынужденная – рыжая щетина как-то не к лицу брюнету. – Смешно ему… - проворчал я уже самому себе. Нет, если рассуждать о гендерной социальной идентификации, ничего тут ещё не ясно, не-а. Хотя я уже крепко подозревал, что юбку на свадьбе надеть придется всё-таки мне. «Килт» называется.

Я засучил рукава…

К вечеру гостиная приобрела божеский вид, а Шерлока всё не было. Видимо, привести _его_ в божеский вид оказалось труднее. Весело хмыкнув этой шутке, я направился в душ.

Вода была чуть теплой – много подогретой воды ушло на уборку, - и я слегка замерз, но вылезать из-под душа быстро не хотелось, поэтому я стал растираться мочалкой, разгоняя кровь. Ничего, закалка – дело хорошее.

И вдруг у меня в голове как будто что-то перещелкнуло. Как я раньше этого не понял? Какой дурман они на меня навели, чтобы я забыл об этом? Я ведь жертва торговли людьми. В сексуальных целях. Меня продали из Афганистана какому-то богатенькому бездельнику, у которого даже имя ненастоящее. И у меня нет возможности выбраться – за мной следят, меня не отпустят. И бесполезно обращаться в полицию – они в курсе и заодно с моим «хозяином». Эта работорговая сеть коррумпировала даже правительство. Камеры CCTV следят за мной. Черная машина с правительственными номерами может забрать меня в любой момент – как в тех страшных историях про репрессии в СССР. И если я буду «плохим мальчиком», меня будут пытать. Конечно, так, чтобы не оставалось следов, ведь я дорогой товар…

Беспросветная тоска затопила меня, я почувствовал себя отвратительно грязным, и мочалка не помогала – мне никак не удавалось соскрести с себя следы чужого присутствия - и кожу, и всё тело хотелось сбросить, как испачканную одежду. Но хуже всего было ощущение пустоты. Там, где раньше было сердце. И не просто пустота, а черная дыра – пустота с отрицательным знаком. Казалось, сейчас меня утянет в эту дыру, и – страшней некуда – мне этого _хотелось_. Потому что тогда всё кончится, и я перестану существовать, а это единственное, чего мне хочется, других желаний не осталось, потому что они неосуществимы, их выпололи, как сорняки, и закатали асфальтом.

Я не знаю, как Шерлок смог выбить у меня из руки пистолет. Я этого не помню. Помню, что стоял голый и мокрый в спальне, и в руке у меня был Зигги, и его дуло было той самой черной дырой, в которую хотелось нырнуть. И я не слышал кричащего Шерлока, только оглушающую тишину, которая была слишком громкой, она закладывала уши, как на высоте в самолете. Поэтому выстрела, просвистевшего мимо моей головы, я тоже не заметил. Возможно, из-за того, что я держал пистолет всё ещё не зажившей до конца рукой, она сама дернулась? Но я вроде держал ствол ртом… Полностью восстановить картину я так и не смог. Шерлок тоже не помнит, как он успел выбить пистолет, если я нажал курок в ту секунду, как он двинулся ко мне – это я помню четко, потому что знал тогда, что, как только он подойдет, у меня больше не будет доступа к пистолету, и вторая попытка из-за этого может быть куда трудней, а я так устал, что мне хотелось уйти как можно легче. Возможно, сначала была осечка?

\- Отпустите меня, я больше не могу, - скулил я, замотанный в Шерлока, он соорудил на мне из себя целую сибари-конструкцию. И если бы он тоже был обнажен, это даже бы отвечало функциям сибари – эротической и эстетической. Но жесткая ткань раздражала мою уже и так стертую до дыр кожу, и я буквально полыхал от боли. – Пожалуйста…

Разум начал возвращаться ко мне постепенно. Третья (промежуточная, только что созданная мной из-за конфликта двух противоположных - так бы было записано в диагнозе, если бы это состояние продолжалось дольше) реальность начала распадаться.

Сначала я понял, что моё тело, несмотря на боль, среагировало на близость с Шерлоком вовсе не так, как можно было ожидать от жертвы сексуального насилия. И вообще, всё было куда яснее в его присутствии. Я ещё немного посопротивлялся, повторяя про себя – «они меня чем-то травят, чтобы я был послушным», но все мои ощущения говорили как раз об обратном – что ясность сознания ко мне только возвращается, а то, что произошло, было помутнением.

Потом до меня дошёл весь абсурд ситуации. Жизнь с Шерлоком, конечно, часто абсурдна, но, честно, сексуальная работорговля? Мной? Я истерически захихикал. Это надо же до _такого_ додуматься. Давно в зеркало смотрел? Тоже мне, красотка.

\- Шерлок, я в порядке, - проговорил я наконец, не пытаясь выбраться из его конечностей – наоборот, расслабился в них. - Боже, какой бред мне только что привиделся. Я был уверен, что состою у тебя в сексуальном рабстве. А что я про себя думал, это же… Я думал, что я – _дорогой_ товар. Откуда такое невероятное самомнение?

\- Ты - _бесценен_ , - прошептал Шерлок мне в висок, и сам не торопясь меня освобождать.

\- Причина невероятного самомнения обнаружена, - её раз хихикнул я, стукнув зубами. Меня начало колотить. Не от холода, из-за спадающего нервного напряжения.

\- Выбирай, - шмыгнув носом, проговорил _очень_ спокойно Шерлок, которого, тем не менее, трясло, наверное, даже больше, чем меня. – Зиг Зауэр отправляется либо на дно Темзы, либо в сейф к Лестраду. Из дома я его выселяю. Зато у нас будет жить другое оружие - с мозгами, которых у него хватит на то, чтобы не оборачиваться против тебя. В спальне наверху, всё равно её некуда девать. Эд переезжает завтра же, сегодня, если мне удастся до него дозвониться. И я даже извинюсь перед ним, чтобы он вернулся. Я так понял, что к Эду ты уже привык, поэтому хотел бы именно его, я правильно оцениваю социальные взаимодействия? Если нет, я попрошу у Майкрофта кого-нибудь другого.

Просить у Майкрофта – это было уже чересчур. Я из него веревки вью, однако, когда Шерлок последний раз просил что-то у брата? Курс амнезийных таблеток пару недель назад – опять-таки для меня.

\- Нет, Эд сойдет, спасибо.

\- Мне не нужно было уходить. А если бы я опоздал? А если бы не смог… - голос у него наконец сорвался.

\- Ты же не боишься смерти, - попытался я хитро прищуриться, отбивая дробь зубами.

\- Это не значит, что я её хочу. Брауна я тоже приглашу, - решил он.

\- Не думаю, что мне понадобятся его услуги, Шерлок. Я в порядке. Я знаю, что это было. Я дешево отделался. Это была отрыжка от «съеденного» Пленника, не более того. Шерлок, мне больно, и у меня стоит. Я бы предпочел, чтобы ты разделся, тогда можешь вязать собой на мне узлы сколько угодно. Я даже настаиваю на этом.

\- Я привяжу тебя к кровати, - неожиданно резко бросил он, выпутывая меня из себя.

\- Как хочешь, - только вздохнул я – без Шерлока вокруг меня вдруг стало не только холодно, но и пусто, вернулась усталость, под ложечкой засосало – как будто та самая черная дыра затаилась где-то в глубинах меня.

Мне стало страшно. По-настоящему страшно. И я боялся не повторения попытки самоубийства, я был уверен, что то состояние не вернется, а этот срыв был неминуем - слишком хорошо я держался после слияния с Банди. Я боялся, что всё это изменит моё отношение к Шерлоку. Стоило ему меня отпустить – и я как будто оказался в миллионах миль от него. Я отстраненно смотрел на то, как он накидывает на меня одеяло, как звонит Эду, как просит миссис Хадсон заварить её травок для меня. И я не чувствовал _ничего_. Даже сексуальное возбуждение прошло, впрочем, это могло быть и из-за холода. Всегда, с самой первой секунды моего знакомства с Шерлоком, он представлялся мне как источник жизни. Моей жизни. И теперь меня как будто отрезало от него. Он был тут, в комнате, но я не чувствовал себя живым. Первый раз за год.

\- Я устал, я буду спать, - Я завернулся плотнее в одеяло и отполз по кровати к стенке. Привязывать Шерлок меня, правда, несмотря на угрозу, не стал.

Он задернул шторы и ушел, закрыв дверь. Он проверял меня каждые несколько минут. Я старательно делал вид, что сплю. Я слышал, как суетилась миссис Хадсон, как приходил Лестрад, а потом пришел Эд и остался. Наконец Шерлок тихо вошел в спальню, разделся и лег, стараясь не разбудить меня. Поэтому он даже не прикоснулся ко мне. Я ждал, но между нами так и были миллионы миль, тысячи световых лет, пустое пространство между галактиками. Я не спал – мертвым не снятся сны. До утра я пролежал в параличе, физическом и ментальном. Я не думал ни о чем, я не мог ни о чем думать. Мертвые не думают.

Когда Шерлок встал, так и не прикоснувшись ко мне, я очнулся от комы, но сделал вид, что всё ещё сплю. Когда он вышел, мои мысли, наконец, попытались сдвинуться с места. Мой мозг увидел единственный выход из гроба, в котором я оказался.

Почему то, что я перестал любить Шерлока – плохо? Это замечательно! Наконец я смогу избавиться от этой одержимости. Даже если это – всего лишь временное состояние, я смогу разорвать эту связь. Я смогу вырваться из сети этого паука. Сейчас, в этой перспективе, его любовь к обхватыванию меня своими конечностями, которых явно не меньше восьми, представлялась мне отвратительной. Он наверняка высасывает из меня жизнь. Должно быть - зачем ещё он присасывается ко мне? Почему не отпускает? Что ему от меня надо?

Я должен бежать. Это ясно. Не ясно – куда. Не к Гарри – её окучивает «Дина», они взяли её в оборот. У меня больше нет родственников. Друзья? У меня было их не слишком много, большинство погибли в Афгане. Все, кто был до, перестали быть ими после – все в сетях этих Холмсов. У меня нет никого… Мне некуда бежать…

Только что появившийся, было, проход начал затягиваться.

Новая жизнь. Мне нужна новая жизнь. Где-нибудь далеко. Где угодно. Мне некуда бежать, но мне есть, откуда. Да, я чувствовал себя мертвым, нет, зомби, когда тебя тошнит, ты ведь уже не совсем мертв ведь, да? Но это всего лишь синдром абстиненции. Потому что Шерлок – наркотик. Пока действует блокиратор, нужно воспользоваться этим, чтобы провести полную реабилитацию.

Нужно не давать ему дотрагиваться до меня и впредь! Если он дотронется до меня, блокиратор перестанет действовать, и я на всю жизнь останусь с этой зависимостью.

Я почти совсем успокоился, даже паралич тела прошел. Первые панические мысли стали смешны. Я постепенно отходил. Но решения не изменил. Теперь я знал, что мне удалось снова стать собой. Настоящим собой. Тем, кто был до всего этого. До того, как Билл по приказу Мориарти покопался в моих мозгах. Он настроил меня на то, чтобы я оживал только в присутствии Шерлока Холмса. Меня заставили его _любить_. Почему я был так уверен, что это невозможно, заставить кого-то полюбить? Я не говорю, что меня вовсе не тянет к нему, но это манипуляция. Мной манипулировали. Я потерял полтора года свой жизни. Не так уж много, не стоит паниковать. Всё будет в порядке. Я только вернулся с войны. И теперь всё будет в порядке. Нужно только быть хитрым. Мной манипулировал не только Мориарти, мной манипулирует Холмс. Оба Холмса. Уйти от них, когда у меня нет никого, а у них вся страна – практически невозможно. Я читал про сложности ухода от социопатов, но там ничего не говорилось про уход от социопата, чей старший брат – Британское Правительство, а сам он – гениальный детектив. Но всё же… Мне придется. Мне придется.

Шерлок не будет по мне скучать – у него же будет Джим. Они будут счастливы вместе. Я всего лишь был орудием. Нет… Я всего лишь был… фаллоимитатором. Ни один из них не рассматривал меня иначе. Любовь Шерлока ко мне – всего лишь фетишизм. Сейчас Леннан, благодаря своему брату, вряд ли сделает карьеру злодея (не знаю, чем он занят, но в этом я уверен), так что нет никаких моральных препятствий, да и откуда они вообще могли взяться? Они же не нейротипики.

Возможно, Шерлок прав, и у меня открылась новая программа. _Последняя_ программа. И, о, как я этому рад. Только вот радоваться можно было и по… радостней.

Я скривился – меня душили рыдания, но слезы не шли. Нет, я не изменил решение, но вернулись чувства. Я снова любил Шерлока, даже без его прикосновения. Но как я мог остаться? Он не любит меня, я всего лишь посредник между ним и его драгоценным Элом. А моя любовь? Обсессия, вызванная постгипнотическим внушением. Как можно с этим жить? Когда всё вокруг – ложь. А мне на неё открылись глаза. И вернуть ничего невозможно. Невозможно отрицать правду. Нет, технически можно. Можно сделать вид, что никакого откровения не случилось, и продолжать жить дальше. Но какой в этом смысл? Если ты её, эту правду, знаешь?

Это уже были не игры моего разума, над которыми потом можно посмеяться. Теперь всё было несколько более правдоподобно. Новая правда ничего не отрицала. Она просто добавляла кое-что. Что-то, что всегда тут было. То, что я старался не замечать, то, от чего отмахивался. Правда всегда на самом видном месте, на том самом, на котором так хорошо всё прятать.

Я провалялся в постели до ночи, весь день придумывая, как мне вырваться из этой жизни. Шерлока я не видел, Эд сидел в гостиной, когда я пару раз прокрадывался в туалет и на кухню. Я сделал вывод, что единственный способ уйти – это открыть Шерлоку глаза на то же, на что открылись они у меня. Он, конечно, говорил, что он не будет искать меня, если я сам уйду от него, но я ему не верил. А уж тем более не верил Майкрофту. Мне нужно, чтобы Шерлок сам захотел, чтобы я ушел.

Так, под эти невеселые мысли, я, наконец, заснул.

Отсыпался я опять долго, судя по тому, как у меня свело живот. Но, в отличие от прошлого раза, аппетита у меня не было. Я принял решение, что делать дальше. Был вечер, Шерлока всё не было, или он был в спальне наверху, мне было безразлично. Когда я, позвонив Грегори и назначив ему встречу, на которую тот с охотой согласился, начал собираться, Эд выказал готовность идти со мной. Значит, инструкции теперь такие. Что ж. Этого следовало ожидать. Но нужно быть хитрым, так что я согласился.

Кое-что вспомнив в этой связи, я перезвонил Лестраду, когда мы вышли.

\- Надеюсь, ты ещё не выкинул Зигги в Темзу?

\- Кого? – удивился Грег.

\- Зигфрида. Мой Зигзауэр.

\- Боже, ты ему ещё и имя дал? – хохотнули на том конце трубки. – Слушай, я вообще не должен типа знать, что он у тебя есть.

\- А ты за год не мог подсуетиться и сделать на него документы? – съязвил я. Теперь-то я знал, что он вполне мог, так что чего стесняться.

\- Ладно, проехали. Нет, он у меня в сейфе. И там останется, пока Шерлок не скажет обратного. Ты слишком привязался к своему металлическому дружку, я слышал. Настолько, что собрался сделать ему минет. Шерлок приревновал.

\- Мы - половозрелые мужики, Грег, как-нибудь сами разберемся. Если ты, конечно, не думаешь присоединиться к нашему любовному треугольнику.

\- Джон, какого хрена… Ладно, при встрече, не хочу говорить тебе этого в трубку. Если ты просишь мне его тебе вернуть – забудь. Я уже, кстати, вышел, так что…

\- Если ты мне его не вернешь, я добуду какой-нибудь другой пистолет, ты же знаешь, я смогу. Тебе легче будет, если я застрелюсь из какого-то другого, а не из своего оружия? В чем смысл того, что вы отобрали его у меня? Если вы мне не доверяете – его будет носить Эд, - пообещал я, заметив напряжение своего телохранителя.

\- Хорошо, хрен с тобой, - бросил инспектор и повесил трубку.

Мы встречались в баре-ресторане _ТигрТигр_ – почти на полпути от Бейкер Стрит до Нового Скотланд Ярда. За год мы были с ним там уже несколько раз, по этой причине.

Меня тошнило от запаха еды, но заказать всё-таки пришлось – чем-то желудок, начавший серьезно беспокоить меня, набить-то было надо. Ткнув в первый попавшийся стейк, я заказал также Монстр Водку, две. Грег ограничился курицей и бокалом Мерло. Эд, притулившийся рядом, заказал себе такой же, как у меня, стейк и какой-то моктейль.

– Принес Зигги?

\- Ну не здесь же, - развел Грег руками. – Выйдем, отдам. Но только ему, - кивнул он на Эда.

\- Как ты? – спросил он, когда принесли напитки.

\- Кончайте вы все вокруг меня бегать, лучше бы о Шерлоке беспокоились, - выдавил я из себя. Звоня Грегори, я удалил все обеспокоенные смски (которых накопилось десятка два), не читая. – Он только что вспомнил, как потерял одну возлюбленную, и тут же чуть не потерял второго.

Причем через столько же времени, через сколько первую, - добавил я про себя. - Это уже становится традицией.

\- У Шерлока есть, кому вокруг бегать, - показал он на меня пальцем.

\- У меня тоже, если так судить.

\- Ну, извини, но все считают, что из Шерлока бегун кругами никакой.

\- О, нет, он просто чемпион по бегу кругами, - заверил я его.

\- Ага. И где он сейчас? Сорвался с орбиты?

Я чуть не ляпнул «не интересно» - тем же тоном, что сам Шерлок произносит эту фразу.

\- Он предоставляет мне свободу, - объяснил я, поняв, что он именно это и делает. И делает уже не первый раз, безошибочно выбирая время, когда меня лучше оставить в покое. Хотя, черт побери, возможно, если бы он хотя бы _обнял_ меня прошлой ночью, я до сих пор был счастливым слепцом! Мне вредно думать, черт бы побрал Шерлока Холмса, фаната этого занятия.

Принесли еду.

\- Почему не ягненок?

\- Что? - переспросил я.

\- Помнишь?

Черт, да, где-то месяца три назад, мы встречались здесь с Лестрадом (в очередной раз), я был злой на Шерлока, уже не помню, за что, и мне требовалось выпустить пар, поэтому Грегори рассказывал мне смешные историйки про него. И потом мы оба, почти одновременно, заметили, как называется, собственно, бар, в конце-то концов (не за название же мы его выбирали, а за то, что он был на полдороге), и начали наперебой цитировать Блейка, имея в виду Шерлока. «Тигр, тигр, жгучий страх, ты горишь в ночных лесах…» Я в честь этого тогда заказал ягненка и фирменный пунш Тигриная Кровь, который мы почти весь вылакали вдвоем, отчего я до дома доехал в бессознательном состоянии.

В небесах иль средь зыбей   
Вспыхнул блеск твоих очей?   
Как дерзал он так парить?   
Кто посмел огонь схватить?..

\- «Агнец, агнец белый», - процитировал Грегори парный «Тигру» стих, оторвав меня от воспоминаний - «Как ты, агнец, сделан?» Ох, Джон, ты со своей вечной жертвенностью.

\- Чем? – чуть не подавился я.

\- Ладно тебе уже. Если бы ты не дергался так в ужасе от того, что можешь причинить Шерлоку вред, ты бы Пленника не обнаружил, следовательно, не был бы в таком состоянии сейчас. Я тебя могу заверить, Эл не сделал бы ничего, что могло бы причинить вам двоим…

\- А то, что Банди бы там сидел и страдал - это нормально?

\- То, о чем не знаешь…

\- Но он бы, в конце концов, вырвался, у него бы кончилось терпение, всё бы взорвалось прямо вам в лицо, рано или поздно! – сорвался я.

\- Оно взрывается прямо сейчас, - утер лицо инспектор – очевидно, я оплевал его, пока орал.

\- В более-менее контролируемых условиях, - немного успокоился я.

\- Ну да, ну да… Шерлок и контролируемые условия… Позавчера они были не особо контролируемыми, да?

Я вздрогнул, когда Эд, про которого я забыл, издал некий возмущенный звук - видимо, не нашел ничего членораздельного сказать по этому поводу. Ах да, Шерлок же избавился от него, когда притаскивал в дом териак. Именно поэтому моего телохранителя не было дома, когда я чуть не вышиб себе мозги. Браво, Шерлок.

\- Как он, кстати, тебя… - попытался я задать вопрос, но Эд так на меня зыркнул, что у меня пропала охота знать. – Хорошо. Я понимаю, всё нормально, не хочешь рассказывать - не надо. Просто знай, что я тебя не виню.

\- Спасибо, - сразу сник телохранитель. – Хотя я второй раз уже подвожу вас.

\- Всё нормально, Эд. Не стоит так… убиваться.

Черт, знать бы, на чьей он стороне, ради кого он меня охраняет – ради меня самого или ради Майкрофта? Нет, не следует рассчитывать на то, что у меня есть в этом мире союзники. Я здесь, черт побери, один. Совсем один.

\- У него допуск?.. – спросил я Грегори, кивая на своего растроганного телохранителя.

\- Да, только у всего зала – нет.

\- Да ладно тебе, кто нас услышит?

\- Хорошо, спрашивай. Я же знаю, что после того, как Шерлок всё вспомнил, у тебя появились вопросы. Но я думал, он тебе всё сам рассказал.

\- Нет, только фрагменты. Когда он сам это переварит, тогда и расскажет. Скажи, ты ведь такой же простой детектив-инспектор, как Майкрофт – мелкий служащий правительства?

Лестрад на меня только взглянул исподлобья.

\- Я так и знал. Боюсь-боюсь, - фыркнул я.

\- Ты не помнишь, как было до нас? – наклонился он над столом и с жаром заговорил. Было видно, что ему давно хотелось это кому-нибудь высказать. - Впрочем, скорее, ты не знаешь, как было после. Ты не видел то, как мы всё восстанавливали. Всего за пять лет. Скажи, чем-нибудь страна отличается от той, в которой ты вырос? А от той, какой она стала после бомбы Виктории? За пару лет тогда Королевство превратилось в полицейское государство. Где это сейчас? Следа не осталось от той паранойи.

\- Не знаю, я был в другой стране. Сражался на войне, которую наше доблестное правительство развязало.

\- Если ты не заметил, мы почти вывели войска. И это благодаря Майку. Он действительно всего лишь мелкий служащий, у него нет власти, чтобы одним мановением руки сделать то, что ему хочется, так же, как у меня нет власти очистить страну от преступности. Но у нас есть желание, Джон. Шерлок рассказал, что произошло? Про Килли Файзо?

Я помнил это название. Оно упоминалось в биографии Ясим. Я обратил на него внимание, потому что происшедшее там, несмотря на то, что я не эпидемиолог, подвигло меня на то, чтобы уехать в Афганистан.

\- Мертвый лагерь? У нас про него ходили всякие слухи.

\- Надеюсь, не про этническую бомбу? Впрочем, нет, про это тоже должны ходить слухи, не отличающиеся от остальных. Спрятать можно только на поверхности.

\- Значит, это было этническое оружие? – я почувствовал, как у меня волосы на загривке встают дыбом.

\- Побочный эффект операции _Tag_ _Me_. Хотели всего лишь сделать IDметки незаметными и защищенным от подделки, и - упс, мы изобрели этническую бомбу. Нанотехнологии вышли боком. Правительство пыталось замести следы, а Майк с Ясим – рассказать всё общественности, они ведь оказались в самой середине. Я был зол на MI-6 в тот момент – они мне сообщили, что Лен погиб, и отказывались признавать свою вину за это. Мне хватало того, что они завербовали его в свою детскую разведку в MI-X, я слишком давно имел на них зуб. Я не смог докопаться до того, что произошло с ним. Но я самостоятельно расследовал ситуацию с Килли Файзо, потому что она обещала быть самым сильным скандалом на тот момент. Сначала там были только эти дети – Ясим со Стивеном, он тебе хоть свое настоящее имя сказал? – я кивнул. – Потом я встретил Майка… И тогда у меня созрел план. Я уговорил его сделать иначе - вместо того, чтобы вовлекать страну в неизвестно чем грозящий международный скандал, воспользоваться информацией в целях…

\- Шантажа?

\- Можно и так сказать. Ты когда-нибудь пытался хранить секрет, от которого зависит выживание целых народов?

Я испуганно оглянулся.

\- Не бойся, нас никто не подслушивал, - Грегори грустно улыбнулся и наконец откинулся назад на своем стуле.

Из бездушных манипуляторов с замашками диктаторов эти двое, Лестрад и Майкрофт, неожиданно превратились для меня в обычных людей, поставленных перед нелегким выбором. Я сам хранил некоторое количество чужих секретов и знал, что смысла в обнародовании некоторых, как бы того не хотелось, нет. От раскрытия таких секретов вреда гораздо больше, чем пользы. Вопрос остается только в том, кто именно их хранит и для чего использует свои знания о них.

Я попробовал вспомнить всё, что могло касаться этого. То, что говорил Шерлок, то, что говорил Джим в бассейне.

\- Кто такая Таллула? – почему-то всплыло в памяти имя.

\- Кто?

\- Джим… Леннан в бассейне сказал, что Майк теперь - единственная Таллула. Что это значит?

\- А, TIA.

Я бросил непонимающий взгляд. Для меня эта аббревиатура означала Транзиторную Ишемическую Атаку.

\- Тотальная Информационная Осведомленность, - пояснил Лестрад. – Ты, смотрю, уже и не помнишь. Люди любят забывать.

\- Что?

\- Шерлок, вернее… сам знаешь, как его тогда звали, усиленно рекламировал её по всем каналам. А никто его не узнает. Через год его уже никто не узнавал, а ведь он всего-то волосы перекрасил и сменил свой ужасающий бежевый плащик на стильное черное пальто. Иногда я жалею о том, что сделал… сам понимаешь, что. Может, достаточно было, не знаю, обриться налысо?

\- Шерлок выступал на телевидении?

\- Как-нибудь Майк даст тебе посмотреть. Если Шерлок, конечно, разрешит.

\- Я не думаю, что я к тому времени буду… - я чуть не ляпнул «оставаться на связи», но сказал другую правду: - …хотеть это увидеть.

\- Джим… Можно, я не буду называть его Леннан? – после паузы спросил я.

\- О, он сам ненавидит это имя, - потряс головой Грегори.

\- Шерлок называет его «Эл».

\- Наверное, из-за меня. Когда мы выбирали имена, я соорудил анаграмму на _Dearest_ _L_.

\- «Дражайший Эл»?

\- Он мой единственный брат, - пожал Грег плечами.

\- Настолько дражайший, что, сколько старушек бы он не подорвал…

\- Давай не будем об этом, - предупредил меня инспектор, как-то сразу весь подобравшись. Больная тема. – К тому же, «дражайшим» звала его мама. Она умерла за год до смерти Пауэрса. Меня тоже никогда не было рядом… Шерлоку повезло, что после гибели родителей он жил с братом. Он, конечно, так не считает.

\- Чем он сейчас занимается? Эл.

\- Не бойся, ничем криминальным. Ладно, незаконным, но… Он приватир.

Ну, чего-то в этом роде я и ожидал. Корсар, значит? Капер.

\- Прям Робин Гуд, грабит богатых, передает правительству? – саркастически бросил я.

\- Скорее, очень изобретательный мытарь. В основном изымает налоги у тех, кто не хочет их платить.

\- А что он делает, чтобы удовлетворить свой садизм?

\- Он не садист.

\- Он убил другого ребенка, когда ему самому было сколько? Лет десять, не больше.

\- Карл Пауэрс издевался над ним, Лен защитился так, как смог!

\- Над многими детьми издеваются другие дети, не все из них за это убивают.

\- Может, потому что у них ума не хватает убить так, чтобы не попасться?

Я посчитал, что спорить с этим унизительно.

\- Водка согреется, - напомнил мне Грегори, после того, как мы вернулись к еде. – Ты заказал так, как будто собираешься напиться в хлам, а сам пока даже не пригубил.

Я сам поймал себя на том, что запах от «монстровой» водки показался мне тошнотворным, наверное, собственно, из-за этого самого «Монстра». Возможно, я просто не хотел «спускать зверя с цепи»? Я и так был заметно на взводе. А ведь я хотел воспользоваться водкой для привлечения аппетита. В результате, стейк я жевал с отвращением, чисто из чувства долга перед желудком.

\- Я понимаю твои чувства к моему брату, видит бог, на твоем месте я бы… - расправившись со своей птицей, потягивал «Мерло» Грегори. – Но и меня пойми. Он мой единственный брат, да ещё и младший. Я должен был заботиться о нем, но я не смог его уберечь. У меня колоссальный комплекс вины. Мы с Майком, собственно, сошлись на этой почве. Два старших брата с проблемными младшими. Майку-то ещё повезло. Ему удалось своего… ну, относительно. А мне нет. Так что, когда Эл объявился, я… У меня теперь есть шанс всё исправить. Поэтому, Джон… Если я могу чем-то помочь…

И это всё я тоже понимал. И всё это было правильным. И на меня снова навалилась усталость. Как будто куски мертвой плоти, тяжело оседая в желудок, отняли у меня все силы, высосали жизнь. Возможно, чтобы самим снова стать живыми? Да, зря я не заказал ягненка. Представлять, как я отдаю свою жизнь кудрявому агнцу, было бы легче, нежели какой-то там корове. Надо подумать о том, чтобы стать вегетарианцем. Основательно.

А в данную минуту надо было подумать о том, чем запить стейк. Чем-то, чтобы так не воняло, иначе весь мой ужин грозился упрыгать от меня на своих копытцах. А я и так в последнее время слишком часто позволяю своей еде сбегать.

Я подозвал официанта и заказал «то же самое, только без монстров», за что он меня чуть не убил взглядом, но кивнул и удалился.

\- Я не психоаналитик, но я представляю, каково тебе, и могу помочь. Три месяца в начале своей карьеры я провел в плену, - продолжил Грег.

Я ухмыльнулся. Какое отношение это к чему-то имеет? Не то, чтобы я _действительно_ был в плену.

\- После того, как я вернулся, я не мог никому смотреть в глаза, - пояснил он. - Не от стыда или чего ещё… Просто не мог видеть чужих глаз. Глаза пугали меня. В них было видно всё, я как будто приобрел способность читать людей в их глазах. И я боялся снова увидеть то, что увидел в _его_ глазах… Это была группа террористов. Меня в неё внедрили, я сделал пару ошибок, и они узнали, кто я. Но вместо того, чтобы просто прикончить, намеревались выменять меня на одного из своих. Тому, кому поручили за мной присматривать, очень нравилось смотреть мне в глаза, в то время как он меня пытал. Пытал так просто, заради делать нечего. И, как ты понимаешь, пока бездна смотрела в меня, я смотрел в бездну. Я видел в его глазах всю его жизнь, все желания, все разрушенные мечты. Он не был пустым. Про психопатов говорят, что они пусты, это не так. Он был полон до краев, он переливался через края. Их слишком много, в этом их беда. Они не вмещают себя в себе.

Я подумал о Шерлоке. Его слишком много. Его пытаются уложить в рамки, запереть в бутылке, а он выплескивается. И я ловлю эти брызги. Потому что меня слишком мало. Меня невообразимо мало по сравнению с ним. И он наполняет меня, и только ему удается это сделать. Вот он, обманный ход внушения. Сделать меня энергетическим вампиром. Опустошить меня, чтобы я смог чувствовать хоть что-то только рядом с ним. Навсегда привязать меня к нему этой пуповиной.

\- Теперь я вижу такие же глаза, как у моего палача, почти каждый день, - продолжал Лестрад, и я впервые, посмотрев ему в глаза, по-настоящему осознал, что они с Мориарти на самом деле братья – у них были одинаковые, черные, как перезрелые вишни, глаза. - Мой младший брат стал моим самым страшным кошмаром. И мне приходится с этим жить. Пытаться держать крышку на кипящем чайнике. Знать, что если не справишься – кровь будет на _твоих_ руках. Уж лучше пусть на них будут волдыри от ожогов.

\- Я хочу снова стать собой, - неожиданно для себя проговорился я. Техника «откровенность на откровенность» неожиданно сработала? – Тем, кем я был до всего этого. До ранения, до Шерлока. Не до войны. Оставьте мне моё, и плохое тоже. До Билла. До твоего брата. До того, как меня выпотрошили, как рыбу. Ты сможешь это устроить? Сделать меня снова живым? Знаешь, кто может? Шерлок. Но это обман. Потому что я – бездонная бочка, у меня в дне дырка, я не могу в себе ничего удержать, мне нужна круглосуточная подпитка. Я хочу, чтобы во мне залатали эту дыру. Я снова хочу стать целым. Я хочу не зависеть от Шерлока. Ты мне поможешь в этом? Нет? Я так и знал.

И я понял, что мои наполеоновские планы сбежать ни на что не годятся. Я не могу убежать, я начну хромать, отдалившись на десять километров от Шерлока, меня нужно будет усаживать в кресло-каталку через сто, на тысячах меня можно перекладывать на носилки. И в черный мешок.

Нет, мало того, чтобы Шерлок захотел от меня избавиться. Нужно, чтобы я сам не зависел от него так. Чтобы меня не затягивала воронка черной дыры. Что произошло тогда? Почему я перестал чувствовать его тогда? Что послужило блокиратором? Впрочем, всё не то, это блокировало приток, а мне нужно заткнуть отток.

Глотая принесенный, наконец, обжигающий напиток, я пытался затушить им ещё больший пожар – у меня началась ломка. А я был не настроен сейчас скулить по Шерлоку. Но почему мне никто не говорит, где он, с чего все неожиданно решили ждать, пока я сам спрошу?

Мы разошлись на улице в разные стороны, мы с Эдом и Зигги в сторону Бейкер Стрит, Лестрад – куда-то вбок, очевидно туда, где он живет. Не живет же он в Скотланд Ярде, я так и не думал. Хотя всё равно считал, что где-то в том районе. После того, как понял, что живет он с Майкрофтом. Конечно, не в Букингемском дворце или на Даунинг Стрит, но, по крайней мере, где-нибудь в Белгравии.

Я так и не выяснил у инспектора ничего про то, что чувствует его брат по отношению к Шерлоку, но подумал, что оно и к лучшему. Если я сейчас, до того, как обрету целостность, точно узнаю, что тот в него влюблен… Хуже только, если сам Шерлок признает, что любит Джима. Я знаю это, но даже фальшивые чувства ко мне с его стороны лучше, чем никакие. Я не вынесу его равнодушия. Я не могу выносить его отсутствия. Где он? Эд должен знать, хотя тот мог и не отчитаться. Или запретить говорить. Вообще-то, если бы Эду было позволено, он бы сразу мне доложил. Если он молчит – значит, либо не знает, либо запретили. Тогда есть ли смысл спрашивать?

Рука чесалась, тянулась к телефону. Почему он не звонит? Одну маленькую смску. Всего одну маленькую смску из одного-единственного слова и инициалов. Или пусть просто инициалы. Всего две буквы, Шерлок. Или позвони и сбрось. Что угодно, лишь бы знать, что ты есть, что ты думаешь обо мне. Ты всегда умудрялся думать обо мне. Даже во время самых сложных дел, даже в моменты самой отчаянной скуки ты всегда думал обо мне. Пусть даже ты не мог придумать для меня ничего интереснее «принеси и подай», ты всегда думал обо мне!

Нет, водка определенно не помогла. Скорее, наоборот.

Потом я подумал, что наверняка Шерлок уже прислал смску, которая ждала, когда я проснусь, а я удалил её вместе со всеми остальными, не заметив.

А если он на деле? На каком-нибудь из частных, о которых не знает Лестрад. Если он сейчас в опасности? Я с трудом сдержался, чтобы не позвонить. И вздрогнул, когда телефон в моей руке ожил. Шерлок! Я даже не посмотрел на номер. Тем более что с Шерлоком это ничего не значило, он так часто звонил с чужих телефонов.

Но я всё-таки не крикнул «Шерлок!» в трубку.

\- Алло, это Джон? – спросил незнакомый женский голос. Я был у Шерлока на быстром наборе. Первым. Под просто «Джоном». И если не называли фамилии… Это ведь действительно номер Шерлока? Я посмотрел на номер и замер, забыв дышать, забыв приложить трубку снова к уху. После очнулся и ответил переспрашивающей девушке:

\- Да, это Джон.

– Это из _Speedy’_ _s_ на Бейкер Стрит, вы же снимаете квартиру у миссис Хадсон?

Мне удалось что-то сдавленно пискнуть в трубку.

\- Ваш сосед, Шерлок, так его зовут? Он оставил свой телефон у нас. Я пыталась постучаться в дом, но никто не отвечает. Я уже закрываюсь, не могли бы вы…

\- Буду через пятнадцать минут, - прохрипел я, судорожно выдыхая. Он всего лишь забыл телефон в нашей родной кафешке, куда мы иногда спускаемся, если неохота и готовить и лишних пять метров пройти до _Royal_ _China_. Он как-то забыл свой первый, вернее, первый знакомый мне Блэкберри в каком-то другом кафе, и, к сожалению, нам его тогда никто не вернул. Второй раз он забыл уже этот, новый, прямо на месте преступления, его запаковали и отнесли к уликам, потом мне пришлось держать Шерлока подальше от Андерсона, чтобы он не оскорбил того настолько, что судмедэксперт решил бы нам его не отдавать, а там были фотографии, нужные для другого расследования.

Мы спустились в метро, потому что даже вечером быстрее проехать пару остановок под землей, чем по земле. Уже через десять минут мы были около дома, и я забежал к « _Спиди»_ за телефоном, потом ворвался в квартиру.

Было очень сложно сдержаться и не крикнуть «Шерлок!» с порога, но мне удалось. В гостиной не было света. Не включая его, я присмотрелся – на диване никого не было. Я пошёл в нашу спальню. Шерлок сидел на кровати в позе лотоса, в полутьме, насторожено за мной наблюдая. Огонек _смокофф_ нервно мерцал у него в руке. Я вытолкал зашедшего за мной Эда за дверь и закрыл её.

\- Да, я был с Лестрадом в пабе, и я пьян, - признался я, прежде чем Шерлок начнет рассказывать мне мой день по минутам. - Недостаточно, надо сказать. Слишком сильно. Слишком сильно, но недостаточно. Как всё в моей жизни. Слишком сильно, но недостаточно. Слишком сильно, чтобы притворяться, что я тебя не люблю, но недостаточно, чтобы забыть, что все это ложь.

\- Ложь? – переспросил он.

\- Внушение.

\- Кое-какие вещи нельзя внушить, Джон.

\- Можно внушить, что я пуст, а единственный, кто может меня заполнить – это ты. Какую-нибудь чушь в этом роде. Ты прав. Я прав. Любовь нельзя внушить. Наркотическую зависимость – запросто. И… вывнушить тоже. Именно этим занимаются в «Обществе Клинического и Академического Гипноза». Мне даже Браун не нужен. Я пойду в это самое Общество и просто избавлюсь от зависимости от тебя.

\- Мне тоже туда пойти?

\- Зачем?

\- Потому что у меня такая же зависимость от тебя.

\- Если ты хочешь от неё избавиться, конечно, присоединяйся. - Я устал стоять и приземлился на кровать с тяжелым стоном.

\- Если я не хочу?

\- Ты думаешь, твоя – не ложь?

\- Мне никто внушения не делал.

\- Ты в этом уверен?

\- Чем это отличается от любви? Ты же знаешь, я плохо разбираюсь. Я хочу знать.

\- Да в принципе ничем. Кроме того, что ситуация смоделирована. При естественных условиях я бы ни за что…

\- Разве ты не собирался благодарить за это Джима? За то, что он её смоделировал?

\- Когда ты под кайфом, ты думаешь, что нет ничего лучше кайфа.

\- Ты протрезвел?

\- Увидел проблеск. Того, кто я на самом деле.

\- Сексуальный раб?

\- Раб. Пленник. Игрушка.

\- Ты повторяешь за Джимом.

\- Я в курсе.

\- Ты не игрушка.

\- Тогда почему ты со мной играешь? На мне. Ты играешь на мне, как на своей скрипке.

\- Ты играешь на мне, как на своем кларнете.

\- Почему ты повторяешь за мной? – дернулся я, как будто от прикосновения, но Шерлок ко мне не прикасался, сидя в нескольких сантиметрах от меня.

\- Потому что я испытываю то же, что и ты.

\- Ты чувствуешь себя пустым, и только я могу заполнить тебя?

Он подумал несколько секунд, потом убежденно кивнул. Какого черта.

\- Ты выплескиваешься через край, какой же ты пустой? – рыкнул я.

\- Я чувствую себя пустым без тебя.

\- Где ты был?

\- Проверял твою теорию насчет Эла.

У меня похолодело внутри.

\- Я позволил ему… развлекать меня, - пояснил он.

\- И как? – прохрипел я.

\- Было скучно, - он затянулся, выпустив клуб пара.

\- Он хоть старался?

\- Я не разгадал загадку.

\- И ты так спокойно об этом говоришь?

\- Ты бы хотел разгадать её вместе со мной? – глаза его загорелись.

\- Если она от Джима, то нет, спасибо.

\- Могут пострадать люди.

\- Ему же запрещено…

\- Не из-за него.

\- Это его загадка, но не его преступление?

\- Что-то в этом роде. Это связано с тем, почему его пытались убить тогда.

\- В смысле?

\- Когда они сказали Дэвиду… Лестраду, что он погиб. На самом деле они сами пытались его убить. Эл сбежал. Ну же, Джо-он. Мы ведь уже взялись за это дело, и пусть наш клиент – Майкрофт, это не означает, что я оставлю из-за этого хорошую загадку. И то, что Джим – главный свидетель, меня тоже не остановит.

\- Это связано с делом «зомби»?

Шерлок поднял уголок губ.

\- Почему Джим не рассказал об этом своему брату?

\- Хотел подарить мне хорошую загадку? - предположил Шерлок, снова затягиваясь.

\- И ты принял подарок?

\- Ты же меня знаешь, я не гнушаюсь использовать людей. Чем Джим отличается от Молли?

\- Чем _я_ от них отличаюсь?

\- Тем, что ты используешь меня чаще, чем я тебя.

\- В смысле? Когда это я тебя использовал?

\- Ты даже не замечаешь, - он сказал это не мне, он сообщил это себе, как результат какого-нибудь опыта. – А ещё тем, что я _позволяю_ тебе себя использовать.

\- А ты не позволяй, - мотнул я головой.

\- Не могу. Когда ты хочешь чего-то, я начинаю хотеть этого так же, как и ты.

Про это я ему не говорил. Он мог повторять за мной всё предыдущее, но как он мог узнать про это, если сам не испытывает подобного? Он мог, в общем-то, гугл ему в помощь, но… почему я ему верил? И меняет ли это что-то? Означает ли это, что он любит меня - не как прокладку между собой и Джимми, а как… меня? Но за что? Впрочем, если ты знаешь, за что любишь, это уже не любовь. Я знаю, за что люблю Шерлока, эрго, это определенно не любовь. Даже если он сам… Меняет ли это то, что для меня он – всего лишь динамо-машина? Молния для Франкенштейна. Батарейка. Я перестал чувствовать что-то к нему, стоило пережать шланг. Честно ли это – использовать его так? Чаще, чем он меня. Он сам это сказал. И да, теперь я это заметил. Я присосался к нему, как клещ. Мне стало тошно от самого себя. Я никогда не думал, что буду когда-нибудь на принимающем конце безответной любви. Нет, я должен отпустить его, освободить от себя. Да, это ничего не меняет. Я должен, обязан уйти. И если не получится живым… Что ж, _агнец-агнец белый_ …

\- Хорошо, будет тебе расследование, - проговорил я почти про себя, хватая с прикроватного столика бутылек, который привлек чем-то мое внимание. Ну да, разумеется, он не янтарный, как обычно, а прозрачный! Содержание никотина - нулевое. – Шерлок, ты не думаешь, что резкий переход от «самого высокого» до «никакого» - это чересчур? Купи со средним содержанием, а то ломки обеспечены.

\- А, так вот это что…

\- Что?

Шерлок показал свою руку с сигаретой, которая, и правда, заметно тряслась – как я этого не заметил сразу? Я по докторской инерции приложил к его лбу ладонь, чтобы на глазок определить, не лихорадит ли его. Шерлок подался вперед, прижимаясь к моей ладони, закрыл глаза и простонал что-то нечленораздельное. Ну да, температура высоковата даже для него. Лихорадочный блеск в его глазах, который я принял за азартный, оказался действительно лихорадочным.

\- Боюсь, это не из-за синдрома отмены, - сказал я. – Но в любом случае пойду, принесу пластырь.

\- Я разорил твою заначку, извини, давно уже, - пожал Шерлок плечами, разочарованный тем, что я убрал ладонь.

\- Все три?

Он улыбнулся.

\- Нет, только в книжной полке.

\- Чем ты всё-таки занимался? – принеся и прикрепив ему пластырь на предплечье, спросил я.

\- Я же сказал…

\- Ты весь горишь. Вероятно, обычная простуда, но мне хотелось бы убедиться. Ты замерзал за эти дни?

\- _Ты_ замерзал за эти дни, - перевел он на меня стрелки.

\- Да, я помню, - воспоминания были такими, как будто это происходило со мной во сне, но, тем не менее, я помнил, как нарезал круги по Риджентс парку на велосипеде – кстати, куда я его потом дел? В прихожей его нет. – Я, тем не менее, не простыл. Шерлок, ответь мне, или ты соскучился по больнице? Будет неловко, если я поволоку тебя туда на обследование, а у тебя окажется простое ОРЗ.

\- Я не знаю. Я не помню. Мне не интересно.

Ничего. Знавал я пациентов и хуже Шерлока. И в педиатра мне тоже можно уже переквалифицироваться.

\- Прекрати вести себя как ребенок и расскажи, как Джим тебя «развлекал». Зная Джима - не обошлось без пыток. Температура не пройдет через десять минут – я иду в круглосуточную аптеку. Больше ничего? Горло, голова не болят?

\- Ерунда, - отмахнулся Шерлок.

\- Значит, болит. Что - горло, голова? Что? От горла, думаю, хорошо поможет сигарета, чистая ингаляция, так что продолжай курить, или как там… парить. Если болит голова – я принесу что-нибудь. Кстати, зачем ты купил безникотиновую заправку?

\- Ты же сам говорил, что пластыри и электронные сигареты – средство для того, чтобы _бросить_ курить, а не способ курения как таковой.

\- С каких пор ты слушаешь, что я говорю?

\- Я всегда тебя слушаю.

\- Слушаешь, может быть, но не слушаешься. С каких пор ты меня слушаешься? – уточнил я.

\- У меня есть на то причины.

\- Какие?

\- Личного характера.

\- Вот как… В любом случае, если ты серьезно, то делай это, пожалуйста, по всем правилам. Или ты хочешь сказать, что я должен водить тебя за ручку и тут?

\- Ты мой доктор, - пожал Шерлок плечами.

\- Возможно, не следует так полагаться… Это ведь тот же наркотик. Видишь? Ты не можешь без меня. Так нельзя. Ты вполне обходился без меня.

\- Я _еле-еле_ обходился без тебя, - уточнил Шерлок.

\- Я не слишком сильно помогаю. Не справляюсь. Ты когда-нибудь угробишься, а я…

\- Риска больше не будет, - заверил он меня.

\- А как называется то, что ты «развлекался» с известным преступником больше суток?

\- Как всегда преувеличиваешь. Эл сейчас безобидный. К тому же, я же не взял тебя.

\- То есть, если ты рискуешь один, всё нормально? Это я, значит, за свою шкуру трясся, когда попросил тебя больше не рисковать? Хорошенького же ты обо мне мнения!

Я не на шутку рассердился, раньше в такие моменты я успокаивался, уговаривая себя сделать скидку на социопатию Шерлока. Но это больше почему-то не помогало.

Я рванулся проверить, не прошла ли температура, и Шерлок отшатнулся от меня. В глазах не было ни страха, ни упрека, просто боевой инстинкт – я поступил бы также, если бы на меня махал руками кто-то разъяренный. Это разозлило меня ещё больше, и я, не объясняя, что мне всего лишь надо проверить температуру, ринулся с удвоенной силой. Подраться, правда, не удалось – Шерлок, наконец, сообразил, что я делаю, и на сей раз остался на месте. А я понял, что действительно хотел бы хорошенько врезать этой ящерице. Саламандре, чтоб его – он пылал ещё сильней, лоб был мокрым, дыхание поверхностным. Я проверил зрачки на чистом инстинкте – они так и так могли быть только расширенными в полутьме – и мне самому стало плохо: зрачков почти не было! Это синдром булавочной головки. Опиум? Но почему повышенная, а не пониженная температура?

\- Ты сейчас же расскажешь, что происходило в течение этих полутора суток, начиная с того, как ты вышел вчера утром из этой спальни! – потребовал я.

\- Полутора суток? Джон, ты бредишь, я вышел из этой спальни сегодня утром, вовсе не вчера.

Я бы сейчас поспорил с тем, кто, учитывая лихорадку, скорее всего тут бредит, если бы не был так напуган. Я вынул из кармана куртки, которая всё ещё была на мне, Шерлоков Блэкберри, который мне отдали _у Спиди_ , и проверил дату. Она была вчерашней. Кто-то (а что долго гадать, кто именно), перевел на нем время. На всякий случай – может, это действительно _я_ бредил, в конце концов, я не слишком хорошо соблюдал режим дня последние двое суток и мог неправильно определить отрезки времени, - я достал и свой сотовый. Нет, всё правильно, я не спал сутки, а потом сутки отсыпался. Я показал Шерлоку обе даты.

\- Хм. Забавно. Кто-то перевел тебе часы вперед. Интересно, зачем, - усмехнулся тот.

\- «Кто-то», я смело предполагаю, что Мориарти, перевел часы в _твоем_ коммуникаторе, Шерлок. Проверь по другим источникам, если не веришь моему сотовому.

Его Брегет не показывал дату, поэтому то, что он посмотрел сначала на них, показывало, насколько у него сильная температура. Наконец до него дошло, что даже если бы показывал, их тоже должны были перевести, и догадался достать лэптоп.

Оставив его сверяться с атомными часами, я пошёл за аптечкой и стал думать, что могли бы означать эти признаки опиумного опьянения плюс высокая температура. Я вставил градусник в рот Шерлоку – хотя бы узнать, о какой именно высокой температуре идет речь. Опиумное опьянение плюс инфекция? Сочетание, конечно, не настолько удивительное, но температура должна была всё равно упасть. Какая тогда должна быть температура на самом деле, если принятые им опиаты – а судя по зрачкам, это был практический передоз - её понизили? Я заменил градусник (всего 38.7, хотя мне показалось, что почти сорок) во рту Шерлока на последнюю таблетку парадота, и пошёл в аптеку, хотя совершенно не представлял, что покупать.

Выйдя из квартиры, я понял, что напрочь забыл, где у нас ближайшая круглосуточная аптека. А ещё – что забыл свою Нокиа у Шерлока, а мне как раз пришла в голову идея позвонить Майку Стэмфорду. Я вернулся, подобрал телефон, проверил, не приснились ли мне зауженные зрачки Шерлока – в темноте и на свету, потом с фонариком. Результат был один – булавочные головки, не реагирующие на свет. Я набрал номер, и только после пятого гудка понял, что вообще-то почти ночь, и все нормальные люди уже спят.

\- Майк? Прости, что разбудил. Дифференциальный диагноз: лихорадка, температура 38.7, тремор, возможно головные боли, и – обрати внимание – зрачки с синдромом булавочной головки.

\- Джон, ты смеешься? Это взаимоисключающие симптомы.

\- Я знаю, думаешь, мне бы нужна была помощь, если бы всё было просто?

\- Это Шерлок?

\- Как ты догадался? - с притворным удивлением протянул я.

\- Полагаю, он может сейчас гореть на пределе, а ему дали хорошенькую дозу опиатов, что сбило температуру. Хотя не уверен, что такое сочетание вообще возможно.

\- Я тоже об этом подумал. Других вариантов нет? Никаких других симптомов я не нашёл, в остальном он вполне здоров, то есть, как такое вообще может быть при «булавочных головках»?

\- Мозговая травма с инфекцией? Ты проверял зрачки на симметрию?

\- Да. Одинаковые. Одинаково несуществующие. Я же сказал – больше никаких внешних симптомов.

\- Подожди до утра, если после того, как действие опиата пройдет, его температура ещё повысится – мы правы, если понизится – организм Шерлока выдал очередную тайну, не обращай внимания.

\- Что, он уже выдавал какие-то тайны?

На другом конце трубки чертыхнулись.

\- Нет, это я так просто, к слову пришлось, - оправдался Майк и повесил трубку.

«Так просто», как же. Зато теперь я знал, кому звонить следующим. А, впрочем, нет, чего звонить-то, он сейчас сам явится, как миленький. Я вышел в гостиную и прошипел зло «Майкрофт, вашу с Шерлоком матушку, поговорить надо. И захвати с собой _настоящую_ медкнижку своего брата, задолбали меня уже твои подделки!»

Я вышел, якобы в аптеку, строго-настрого приказав Эду оставаться с Шерлоком и следить за его состоянием, но на самом деле я собирался поджидать одну черную машину. Которая и не преминула появиться через пару минут – вот это скорость. Я на всякий случай проверил номерной знак, и только тогда возмущенно сел в неё, не глядя, а уже после того, как закрылась дверь, понял, что ошибся. Это был не Майкрофт.

\- Я так и знал, что ты купишься на машинку Майка. Я её у него одолжил, не возражаешь? Правда, я умный? – оскалился на меня Джимми Мориарти с сиденья напротив.

Себастьян Вилкес подмигнул мне сбоку, скрутил и обыскал. Зигги был у Эда, Эд был с Шерлоком. Надо бы клонировать Эда, один будет присматривать за мной, второй за Шерлоком, - подумал я истерично.

\- Что. Ты. С ним. Сделал? – спросил я Джима.

\- О, не волнуйся, ничего смертельного. Да, кстати, вы же уже знакомы? Себастьян Моран, мой помощник.

\- Морон? – переспросил я насмешливо. Себастьян сильней сжал меня в железной, прямо скажем, хватке – он был не только крупный, но и оказался удивительно сильным. – Ну, прости, просто у меня всегда такая реакция. Когда мне назвали его настоящее имя, - я попытался кивнуть в сторону Джима, - я тоже думал сначала, что его зовут не Леннан, а Леннон. Наверное, сказывается то, что я окаю, а не акаю.

Джим хмыкнул, оценив шутку. Всё-таки я был не прав, над моими мыслями можно было хорошо посмеяться, ну, к примеру, насчет того, что Шерлок с _этим_ может быть вместе. Это действительно смешно. Как я мог такое подумать? Впрочем, я, кажется, за несколько этих дней успел подумать много чего, и всё сплошная чушь. Завязывать надо с этим – с думанием, Банди был прав, от думания одни неприятности.

Я расслабился в руках Себастьяна, но тот не клюнул на уловку, продолжая меня всё так же крепко держать.

\- У меня к вам предложение, доктор, - промурлыкал Джим. – От которого вы не сможете отказаться.

\- Непослушный мальчик не думает, что ему попадет по попе от старшего братика? – просюсюкал я.

\- Ой, а ты пойдешь, нажалуешься? - притворно испугался Эл.

\- Ну, а почему нет? Слушай, а как ты узнал, что я вызову Майкрофта?

\- Ой, пожалуйста, не оскорбляй мой интеллект и не преувеличивай свою непредсказуемость, которой, я знаю, ты гордишься.

\- Что тебе надо?

\- Я, по-твоему, не могу просто так тебя навестить, по-дружески? Ты меня обижаешь. Не забывай, скольким ты мне обязан.

\- Да-да, я помню, ты же моя фея-крестная. Когда-нибудь я отплачу тебе за всё… оторвав твою гидроцефальную башку! – я дернулся, не особо надеясь на что-то, просто вся боль и горечь последних дней сконцентрировались, наконец, на действительно стоящей цели.

\- Как грубо и неизобретательно, Джонни-бой.

\- Ну, я же не могу пообещать выжечь тебе сердце, его же у тебя-то и вправду нет.

А вот тут я соврал. Что-то мне подсказывало, что если сделать что-нибудь по-настоящему ужасное с его братом… Другой вопрос, что я никогда не смог бы. Нет, если этот ублюдок сделает что-то непоправимое с Шерлоком, я порежу его самого на куски собственными руками, но переносить это всё на Лестрада, пусть даже тот будет частично в ответе, - нет. В этом, наверное, и разница между нормальным человеком и психом. Поняв, что я ещё не перешёл эту границу, и даже гнев не смог поколебать мою человечность, я немного успокоился. На войне мне это часто помогало. Уверенность в том, что во мне есть кое-что дороже физической жизни. Я не религиозный человек, но если ни во что не верить, то жизнь перестает иметь смысл, и, соответственно, какой тогда смысл за неё держаться? Может, я не буду жить после смерти, может, и нет такой штуки, как «душа», но что точно есть – это совесть и человечность. Я вдруг с новой силой осознал те два фантомных месяца плена. Они были олицетворением моего понимания ада – когда ты вынужден совершать сделку с собственной совестью. И хоть в конце Банди принял верное решение, мне было невыносимо тошно от того, что где-то во мне есть этот демон, есть эта возможность потерять себя. И остается только изо всех сил стараться не давать этому демону вырваться в реальную жизнь, где он может навредить реальным людям.

\- Джон, объясняю задачу. Вы поедете в Москву, как планировалось, через… сколько, Баст? Девять дней? Шерли проходит вторичный тест, получает диск и крутит его, пока из ушей кровь не пойдет.

\- А с чего бы нам тебя слушаться? – нахмурился я, бессознательно повторяя мимику Шерлока. – Ты не можешь меня убить, ты не можешь меня шантажировать, особенно жизнью Шерлока. Также как не можешь шантажировать Шерлока мной. Как только ты меня отпустишь - а ты меня отпустишь - я прямиком побегу жаловаться, как ты правильно заметил. Мне, видишь ли, не зазорно. Так что смысла я в твоем поведении, честно говоря, не вижу, - окончательно расслабился я. Шерлок прав, логика – сильная штука.

\- О-о, - округлил рот Джим. – Вот в этом-то как раз и загвоздка. Джонни, не пытайся быть Шерлоком, тебе не идет. К тому же, Шерлок бы заметил одну малюю-у-усенькую деталь – я всё-таки это, заметь, делаю. А так как я - может быть, ты и не знаешь - человек хоть и непостоянный, но всё-таки расчетливый, то возникает вопрос – а не знаю ли я чего-то, что не знаешь ты, и, соответственно, не можешь вставить в свою логическую цепочку? А я могу. И что бы это могло быть?.. Хм…

\- Хорошо. Что это?

\- Ну да, так я тебе и рассказал. Ничего, задай этот вопрос Шерлоку, может, он вычислит. У него девять дней на дедукцию. Не то чтобы от правильного ответа что-то зависело… Но он любит загадки, пусть развлекается.

Я сглотнул. Он был прав. Я ничего не знал о том, что он вытворял с Шерлоком в эти пропавшие сутки. Если он его запрограммировал так же, как меня… Но если он может сделать что-то с ним здесь, зачем ему отправлять его в Россию? И зачем ему это всё вообще?

\- Шерлок сейчас… - начал я, но Эл перебил меня.

\- С ним всё в порядке. Утром будет как новенький.

\- Какие-нибудь ещё инструкции? – сдался я.

\- Да нет, в общем-то. Всё остальное ты сделаешь сам, без моих инструкций, - осклабился он своей рептилоидной улыбкой, и не успело у меня от этих слов в груди похолодеть, меня уже выкинули из машины.

Это всё психологический трюк, не осталось во мне никаких программ, - уговаривал я себя, но… Ещё совсем недавно я признавал наличие этой программы у себя, но почему-то хотел её выполнения. Ну уж нет. Ну. Уж. Нет. Я, видимо, просто слишком устал, раз поддался этому. Нет, никаких программ, никаких расставаний с Шерлоком, и что за малодушное «ему будет лучше без меня»? Ты в это хоть сам-то веришь? Я так и знал. И ещё большая чушь: якобы, то, что я к нему испытываю – ненастоящее. Если это не любовь, то что тогда такое любовь вообще? И есть ли разница в том, встретились ли вы случайно, или вас кто-то свел? Что это меняет? Если я и так не верю в случайности? Совы, как говорится, не падают – сов-падений не бывает. То, что нас друг к другу подтолкнули, не значит, что мы не должны были встретиться. Скорее наоборот. То, что Джимми (или Леннан, или как его там ещё) думает, что он – бог, не означает, что настоящий Бог (Провидение, Судьба, Мойры, Теория Струн, Эа, как ни назови) не дергает за ниточки его самого.

Ну вот, как ни странно, мозги мне окончательно прочистил Джим. Наверное, для этого заклятые враги и нужны - общение с ними делает мир контрастнее. В голову пришла простая в своей гениальности мысль: может, влюбленность и наркотик, но любовь – это лекарство.

«Высадили» меня у _Boots_ аж на Пикадилли Сёркусе, но, полагаю, это и была наша ближайшая аптека, работающая до полуночи, и, кажется, я успевал. И хоть я до сих пор не знал, что можно взять, кроме сабов, единственное необходимое лекарство у меня уже было. Обратно я отправился на метро, которое тоже ещё, к счастью, не закрылось.

Дома меня ждала целая армия – Шерлок, услышав, что я общаюсь через жучки, которые он совсем недавно удалил, с его братом, позвонил тому, тот сообщил о пропаже машины… В общем, за те полчаса, пока меня не было, мой партнер, несмотря на жар и некоторую невменяемость в этой связи, успел поставить на уши Майкрофта с Лестрадом, а значит, всю Британию. Хорошо, что Эд уже поймал его самого и вернул в квартиру - Шерлок в лихорадке, которая так и не спала, гонялся по улице за всеми черными машинами, а так как такси у нас тоже в основном черные (несмотря на название), он нарезал круги по Бейкер Стрит, распугивая пассажиров такси – сами-то таксисты к нему уже привыкли…

\- Твой товарищ по играм решил поиграть и со мной, - всё, что я сказал Шерлоку на его расспросы. А потом только прижимался к нему, всё ещё лихорадочному, не в силах оторваться, не в силах отпустить, плевать на свидетелей, тут все свои. Хорошо, миссис Хадсон, умница, взяла у меня пакет с таблетками и принесла воды, и Шерлок послушно сглотнул соту субоксона. После всего этого мне бы самому не помешало какого-нибудь аспиринчика принять, но я всё ещё не мог заставить себя выпустить Шерлока. Ему это, правда, нисколько не мешало переругиваться с Лестрадом.

Наконец мне надоел этот шум, и я рявкнул:

\- Шерлок, прекрати вымещать злость на Джима, ругаясь с его братом! Вы же друзья! Это всё равно, что обвинять Майкрофта в том, что ты такая задница! – Но, почувствовав, как Шерлок насупился, исправился. – Хорошо, обвинять тебя в том, что Майкрофт такая задница, так тебе понятней? – На сей раз фыркнул старший Холмс, но мне было всё равно, мне бы хоть своего Холмса успокоить. А он всё ещё трясся - не то от лихорадки, не то от нервного потрясения.

Наконец все разошлись, кроме Эда, который представлял собой душераздирающее зрелище почище Шерлока.

\- Эд, у тебя нет брата-близнеца? – вспомнил свою мысль я.

\- Нет, - аж вздрогнул он.

\- Жаль. Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что, пока ты не раздвоишься, ты не можешь отвечать за всё, что с нами _двумя_ происходит?

\- Спасибо, - выдохнул он.

Я устало улыбнулся ему и потащил Шерлока в сторону спальни. Там я выложил ему свой разговор с Джимом слово в слово. И не потребовал от Шерлока того же. Под звуки работы его мозга (а он умудряется думать громче, чем Новый Скотланд Ярд всем составом) я и заснул.


	7. Three Sets of Identical Clothing Три Одинаковых Набора Одежды

Проснулся я полностью отдохнувшим, несмотря на то, что не разделся и спал в рубашке и джинсах. Даже сладко потянулся, что уже не помню, когда делал в последний раз. Шерлок, который оказался (тоже в одежде) там, где он и должен был быть - вокруг меня, попытался проснуться следом, но я, повернувшись, успокаивающе шикнул на него, пока прикладывался губами к его высокому лбу. Лоб был теплый. Нормальной, Шерлоковой температуры. Проверку зрачков я оставил на потом, «убаюкав» его обратно в сон. И долго любовался знакомыми чертами, поминая поговорку «хорош, пока спит зубами к стенке».

\- Я намереваюсь жить долго и счастливо. Я так решил, - прошептал я одними губами свои последние слова, сказанные до злополучного выстрела, смешавшего у меня всё в голове. Я как будто действительно спустил курок, засунув дуло в горло, размазал свои мозги по стенке, и теперь любовался серо-бурой абстрактной картиной на ней. Мои мозги на стене, всё вперемешку: воспоминания и не-воспоминания, сны и кошмары, любовь и ненависть, жизнь и смерть. Нет, я всё ещё воспринимаю себя, большую часть времени, как Джона Ватсона, никогда не бывшего в плену - наверное, из-за того, что успел всё-таки выстрелить первым. Но ошметки Пленника разбросаны по всей картине, и иногда мне кажется, что они заражены вирусом, который продолжает размножаться в этих кусках и расползаться по здоровым участкам. Я заражен. Заражен ненавистью, заражен смертью. Я забыл, что значит быть счастливым, хотя всего несколько дней назад был счастлив так, как не был счастлив никогда в жизни. Какая короткая у меня память.

Шерлок, наконец, проснулся, сонно открыл глаза и, сфокусировав их на мне (я успел заметить, как зрачки сужаются на свету), напрягся, сжимая меня со всех сторон железной хваткой.

\- Задушишь, - глухо проворчал я ему в ключицу, слюнявя его рубашку, и так уже погубленную тем, что он провалялся в ней всю ночь.

\- Прости, - испуганно отстранился он.

\- Ничего. Мне нравится. Когда могу дышать.

Он вернулся в прежнюю позицию, но на сей раз, полностью проснувшись, гораздо осторожней. Он делает это не для меня, он делает это для себя, - внезапно осознал я. Чувствовать меня максимально возможной поверхностью, максимально близко… С максимальной эффективностью. Я думал, это проявление его социопатии – он делает только то, что нравится мне, для того, чтобы я считал его идеальным партнером, но этот судорожный, неосознанный жест… Так можно хотеть только для себя. Всё ещё социопатически эгоистично, но уже в совсем другом направлении. В том, которое я понимаю.

\- А ты прям обнимашка, - незлобно проворчал я.

\- Я только заметил.

\- Ты не замечал, что каждый раз, когда у тебя есть такая возможность, ты захлопываешься вокруг меня, как венерина мухоловка вокруг мухи?

\- Звучит достаточно агрессивно…

\- Ну, извини, как устрица вокруг жемчужины. Так менее агрессивно?

\- Так точней, - кивнул он, мазнув носом мне по щеке. – Не знаю, с Ясим так не было, так что я думаю, это желание самой… жемчужины.

\- Я тоже так думал. Но… Ты потерял Ясим. Естественно, что ты боишься потерять и меня, отсюда и… излишняя прилипчивость.

\- Хм… - его челюсть снова начала медленную, но верную работу по перемолу зубов.

\- Я не говорю, что мне это не нравится, наоборот, жемчужина в восторге, но…

\- Почему ты не спрашиваешь, что вчера произошло? – перебил он меня, видимо, пока он сам не разобрался в теме, она была запретной. - И позавчера. Собственно, не помню я позавчера…

\- Я не хочу об этом думать.

\- Иногда я думаю, что глупость людей – их выбор. Не то, чтобы они не умели думать - они не хотят.

\- Ну, ты прав, - фыркнул я, не обидевшись. – Дальше что? Что-то изменится от того, что я буду думать?

\- Вероятно, нет. Джон, у меня есть серьезные подозрения, что Эл поставил мне программу, и… если она совпадет с твоей… Это твой шанс…

\- Что?

\- …Уйти от меня. Не думай, что я не заметил, что ты хочешь это сделать.

Боже, когда успел? Я вроде обдумывал эту глупую мысль в его отсутствие.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я ушёл? – сглотнув, прохрипел я внезапно севшим голосом.

\- Нет. Но ты прав. Это наркотик. Поверь, я знаю, что такое зависимость. И, полагаю, в первый раз я начал использовать медикаментозные наркотики, чтобы заменить ими свою зависимость от Ясим…

\- Но не помогло. Иначе бы тебе не нужно было её забывать.

\- Да. Не помогло. Любовь – гораздо более сильный наркотик. Поэтому, впервые за шесть лет, я с легкостью могу отказаться от всех остальных. Они мне больше просто не нужны.

Я вспомнил случай из жизни Гарри. Сестра очень тяжело переживала свою гомосексуальность, первая серьезная влюбленность была сложной, она ломала её, лихорадила, из-за невозможности признаться родителям все было ещё хуже. Мне она, впрочем, рассказала, хотя я и так все видел, но матери… Мать видела тоже, что и я – резкие смены настроения, то, как Гарриетт тянуло к этой Лиззи, как она замыкалась, когда у неё пытались о ней расспрашивать. В результате мать сделала замечательный вывод – что Гарри на наркотиках, а Лиззи – её дилер. Тогда Гарри впервые напилась по-взрослому. Спасибо, не села, собственно, на наркотики.

\- Психологически легко не означает легко для организма, Шерлок, отвыкай от никотина постепенно, - ещё раз напомнил я. - И что, это означает, что мне больше не надо трястись над перспективой того, что ты сорвешься? Я интересуюсь, потому что вчера…

\- Эл вколол мне какой-то опиат… Нет, у меня нет тяги.

\- До вечера подожди… - скептически хмыкнул я.

\- Джон, знаешь, сколько раз я срывался за те пять лет? По пять-шесть раз в год. Когда Лестрад делал облаву во время дела с таксистом, у меня была заначка. От которой я избавился через несколько дней. И больше я не приносил в дом никаких тяжелых наркотических веществ, разумеется, если только это не было связано с делом, и до того раза неделю назад, когда я пытался успокоить Банди. За последний год я не принимал кокаин или другие тяжелые наркотики ни разу!

\- Настолько, что забыл, что это такое? Почему ты вчера сам не понял, что под кайфом?

\- Ощущения были несколько иные. Был какой-то ещё фактор… Как будто я был одновременно под кайфом и в ломке.

\- Да, примерно так было и по внешним признакам…

\- Тогда почему ты спрашиваешь?

\- Эм… Извини. У пациентов принято спрашивать про их ощущения, но я забыл, что я - ветеринар и должен ориентироваться только на собственные наблюдения.

Шерлок фыркнул.

\- К тому же я не особо жалую опиаты, и меньше знаком с их действием, - дополнил он. - Мне больше нравятся неопийные алкалоиды.

\- Ну да, разница колоссальная, - саркастически воскликнул я.

\- Вообще-то да. Я употреблю стимулянты. Апперы стимулируют организм, тогда как даунеры…

\- Я слишком хорошо знаю, как действуют даунеры, - оборвал я его. Моих знаний в этом вопросе хватило с лихвой с ранения, чтобы детально представить действие на себе опиума. Банди был ещё и наркоманом, не забываем. А Шерлок был готов посадить меня на териак в реальности, со своей этой социопатической уверенностью, что наркотик ничем не отличается от лекарства – слово-то одно. Вот на это-то я и злился. Да, конечно, он не собирался мне его собственно давать, но он уверен в том, что он бы справился? Что этот самый эффект плацебо сработал бы? Вообще, зачем все это было нужно, учитывая, что я не помню, чтобы нога так уж меня беспокоила? Все это сильно напоминало мне просто повод. И Эд, он услал из-за этого Эда, без которого я действительно мог умереть. Но, такое ощущение, что Шерлок никак не может признать того, что виноват в ситуации.

\- Ладно, оставим это, - как всегда, когда мы не сходились во мнениях кардинально, отступил он, хотя я сам, кажется, только начал заводиться. – Но, Джон, есть вредные привычки, а есть привычки хорошие.

\- Хороших наркотиков не бывает, - отрезал я.

\- Я не про наркотики. Есть полезные зависимости. Привычка чистить зубы, в конце концов. Что-то в этом духе. Всё определяется последствиями, а не самим процессом. Если последствия привычки, зависимости, обсессии – только хорошие, то зачем с ней бороться? В некоторых реабилитационных программах наркоманам заменяют их зависимость религией, что также является обсессией, но с положительными, как считается, последствиями.

\- Религия – опиум для народа. Ну да. Будда вон этого даже не скрывал.

-… Так что сублимация одной обсессии другою – обычное дело. Само состояние зависимости ни о чем не говорит, говорят её последствия.

Шерлок, как всегда, был прав. И всё было очень просто. Нет, не всякая любовь – позитивная зависимость, бывают и те ещё случаи, но пока ничего негативного в наших отношениях не было. Негатив, который на меня обрушился в последние несколько дней – не последствия наших отношений как таковых.

\- Я уже отказался от кокаиновой зависимости, от адреналиновой и никотиновой я собираюсь отказаться… Я даже готов отказываться от дел, по твоему слову, - выдохнул он, как в пропасть бросился. Вот только надолго у него хватит решимости? До первого приступа скуки? Скука – его самая страшная ломка, он каждый раз срывался, пусть это был не кокаин, но… Что изменилось теперь? Помимо секса-то вроде и ничего. Мне теперь во время Великой Скуки развлекать его кама-сутрой? Вот боюсь, что не поможет, если бы была какая-то вероятность того, что это может помочь, Шерлок бы за этот год уже раз двадцать мог это проверить. Не говорите мне, что эта его боязнь инициирования была сильней Скуки. Он знал, что я с самого начала был не против, и уже полгода, как перестал сопротивляться вовсе. Иногда я думаю, а нужно ли ему это вовсе.

\- Давай откажемся от «зомби», - с затаенной надеждой всё-таки попросил я.

\- Боюсь, тут мы с тобой уже ничего не решаем, - виновато произнес он. – Но я могу поехать один.

\- Размечтался, - фыркнул я. – Эл собирается использовать тебя в качестве живца?

\- Видимо, как я и предлагал сам.

\- Почему вчера я не рассказал всё Майкрофту и Лестраду? – уточнил я действия собственной интуиции. Я в тот момент понял, что лучше этого не делать, не спросив сперва у Шерлока.

\- Потому что им этого знать не нужно ни в коем случае. Они не смогут удержаться от вмешательства, а если они вмешаются… Эл не просто так не доверил это дело своему, а значит, и моему, брату. Сам он также не может достаточно близко к этому подойти, значит, остаемся мы с тобой.

\- Дело политическое, я так понял?

\- Ненавижу политику, это Майка хлебом не корми, дай позаботиться обо всем и вся, я же никогда не считал, что имею право управлять другими людьми. Моя мечта была, чтобы _меня_ оставили в покое, хотя бы он. Майк думал, что мне нужно быть под его присмотром в политической сфере… У меня даже есть какой-то там статус, не интересовался.

Я вспомнил периодические угрозы Майкрофта приказать Шерлоку что-то сделать. Видимо, чисто формально, он имеет на это право.

\- Но ты решил, что криминальный мир тебе больше подходит? – догадался я.

\- Он проще этой дурацкой дипломатии. Но если бы я _помнил_ , я выбрал бы работу с Майком, а не с Дэвидом… Грегом. Но в тот момент Лестрад был для меня ближе, чем всегда ненавидимый брат. Если бы я помнил… Если бы я помнил, чем пожертвовал ради Майка…

\- Чем? – с неспокойным сердцем переспросил я.

\- Я отослал Ясим с Майком, потому что без неё бы он не уехал. Если бы он остался, он бы погиб. Больше я её не видел. Его, впрочем, тоже - когда я его увидел в следующий раз, он уже был Майкрофтом Холмсом.

\- Я никогда не сделаю этого с тобой, - после паузы, во время которой я пытался переварить обрушившуюся на меня информацию, скороговоркой добавил он. Если бы я именно этого боялся, дурачок…

\- Почему ты не уехал сам? – спросил я.

\- К тому времени на мне уже была метка и статус UNAS, меня невозможно было вывезти из страны. Если бы мы тогда знали, что Дэвид на нашей стороне… Ну, относительно на нашей стороне… Возможно, совместно мы бы приняли лучшее решение, но я как-то даже не подумал о нем. В результате он в одиночку также принял необдуманное решение, которое привело к гибели Ясим. Он, разумеется, не мог этого предвидеть.

\- Ты вспомнил всё?

\- Не знаю, иногда мне кажется, что я всё-таки чего-то не помню. После вчерашнего у меня именно такое ощущение, но это оправданно, - он ухмыльнулся.

\- Надеюсь, Эл вставил тебе программу для того, чтобы ты всего лишь прошел психозомбирование нужным образом. Если он там развлекался, как со мной… - заскрипел зубами я сам.

\- Ну да, он поселил во мне Шерина, в пару к твоему Банди, - невесело улыбнулся Шерлок.

\- Очень смешно, - фыркнул я, выкарабкиваясь из объятий, одежды и кровати. Хоть душ-то надо принять. И вообще, новый день, и всё такое. Я понял, что буду их считать. Эти дни. Восемь. И крестик на девятом. Нет, не думать. Не думать, что за ним ничего нет. Это привычка с войны – считать дни. Не позволять себе надеяться, не рассчитывать больше, чем на несколько дней вперед. Я не смог приучить себя жить одним днем, но надел на себя шоры, отсек весь остальной мир в пределах месяца, недели. Дожить до понедельника – вот тебе и маленькое счастье. И повод отметить. Не надеяться на большее. Дожить до конца дня и не потерять ни одного пациента – маленькая победа. Дожить до конца дня и не _дождаться_ ни одного пациента – счастье. Вот почему какие-то три года показались мне столетиями. Сотнями маленьких жизней.

Выйдя из душа, я застал Шерлока за поиском работы. Конечно, он же не просидит неделю без работы. Ну, о чем я говорил?

Во время завтрака Шерлок всё также не отрывался от ноутбука и газет.

Наконец он убедился в том, что работы, по крайней мере, сегодня, не предвидится, и отложил и то и другое.

\- Джон, - позвал он, когда я, вымыв посуду, вернулся с кухни к уже расположившемуся на диване Шерлоку в гостиную. Я плюхнулся в свое кресло, не имея моральных сил бороться с конечностями своего партнера, чтобы иметь сомнительное счастье расположиться на том же диване.

\- М? – спросил я, нажимая на выуженный у себя из-под зада пульт от телевизора. Попрыгав по каналам в поисках новостей, я убедился, что на данный момент их нет, и выключил его. Телевидение давно перестало меня привлекать, Шерлока я вообще старался держать от него подальше, он, как ребенок, впитывал самое худшее. А я сам, если будет настроение, лучше посмотрю что-нибудь у себя на лэптопе, возможно, даже с Шерлоком, в случае совсем уж зверской его скуки. У меня осталась пара сериалов, которые я хотел бы досмотреть.

\- Сегодня нет никаких интересных дел. Выбери для меня дело, - заявил он.

\- М? – не понял я.

\- По своим критериям.

\- Чего?

\- Ты всегда ворчишь, что я выбираю дела не по их важности, а по эгоистическим соображениям. Выбери по _-твоему_ важное дело.

Хмыкнув, я взял поданный лэптоп и начал перебирать просьбы о помощи на _Науке Дедукции_. Несмотря на то, что сайт выглядел давно заброшенным, репутация Шерлока была настолько велика, что поток этих самых просьб никогда не прекращался. Иногда меня это нервировало, в отличие от Шерлока, относившегося к своей популярности как к чему-то само собой разумеющемуся. Несмотря на просьбу Шерлока, я пытался найти что-нибудь, что могло иметь под собой хотя бы потенциал загадки. Я, конечно, понял, что он пытается сделать, но в отличие от него я не питал иллюзий – любое дело «на один зуб», какой бы эмоциональный заряд оно не несло для меня, вызвало бы в нем одно раздражение, а это было не честно в первую очередь по отношению к пострадавшим.

\- Это, конечно, всё равно, что микроскопом гвозди забивать, но если тебя это порадует… - проворчал он, подтверждая мои опасения – он уже сейчас был не в лучшем настроении, а ведь я даже ещё не выбрал дело. Ну что ж, в Афганистане моими руками кардиохирурга тоже, считай, гвозди забивали, и, каково бы ни было моральное удовлетворение от той работы, руки мне это не вернет – не с ранением в рабочую руку быть сосудистым хирургом. Просто хирургом и то больше не получится. Не желаю такой же участи уму Шерлока Холмса.

Шерлок был прав, ничего, что бы даже мне показалось интересным, в его ленте не было.

\- Давай посмотрим, может, чего в новостях будет, - пожал я плечами. – Кстати, где Эд?

Шерлок как будто несколько секунд вспоминал, кого я имею в виду. Да, Эд, при всей своей комплекции (я с гордостью сравнил его с Джимовским Себастьяном – _мой был больше_ ) был не самым заметным человеком из тех, с кем я когда-либо жил, но я жил когда-то с целой ротой. Однако я уже научился чувствовать его присутствие, и сегодня мне что-то подсказывало, что в квартире его нет.

\- В спальне наверху? – пожал плечами Шерлок, вспомнив, кто такой Эд.

\- Может быть, может быть… - вздохнул я. Ну да, и не спустился на запах еды?

В конце концов, не дождавшись от меня запрошенного дела – в новостях тоже ничего не было, - Шерлок засел с ноутбуком на диване, как я понял, наверстывать упущенное в математике – вскорости к ноутбуку прибавился планшет со стопкой бумаги и ручка. На пол полетели испещренные схемами и исписанные быстрым неразборчивым почерком листы. Я, наслаждаясь тишиной в голове и наступившим общим умиротворением нашего домашнего существования, полулежал в своем кресле, уставившись в монитор стоящего на кофейном столике лэптопа, догоняя две серии _Marbles_ по _iTune_. Сериал про ипохондрическую старушку, уже седьмой год живущую в учебном госпитале Принстон-Плэйнсборо и лихо диагностировавшую соседей по палате, был культовым в Америке, хотя то, что он основывался на детективах Дамы Агаты (и так далеко ушел от них), слегка корёжило местную британскую публику. Но я упрямо смотрел его, когда меня настигало особо нестерпимое желание приобщить Шерлока к драме – для того, чтобы это желание прошло.

Я вполголоса ругал медицинские косяки, ловя удовлетворенные смешки своего партнера. Благодаря этому сериалу я понимал Шерлока, который не мог спокойно (а в большинстве случаев вовсе не мог) смотреть детективы. В его случае всё было ещё запущенней – на выводы, которые делал он, влияли самые незначительные детали, которые создателями не продумывались. А так как он не мог принять условность действа, он часто делал неправильные выводы. Что его, разумеется, злило. Потому что он был прав, а создателям тщательней надо было продумывать детали. В общем, дедукции в искусстве было делать нечего, если по рукам он мог определить только одну профессию – актер. Все незначительные детали повествовали о частной жизни актеров, костюмеров и реквизиторов, в крайнем случае, режиссеров и сценаристов, но никак не персонажей.

Где-то на середине просмотра я выпал из повествования, вспоминая, куда делась запись свадьбы Гарри, так как мой ноутбук, на котором она была, пал смертью храбрых в Афгане. Просить у сестры было бесполезно – всё, что напоминало ей о Кларе, было безжалостно уничтожено (или, в случае с дорогими вещами, вроде телефона, передарено). Вроде бы она отправляла мне запись через какой-то файлообменник… Если вспомнить, что это был за файлообменник, и предположить, что Гарри его оттуда не стерла… Впрочем, все файлообменники держат контент только в двух случаях – если он регулярно скачивается, или если ты продлеваешь хранение. Так что достаточно не продлевать…

К концу второй серии мне уже казалось, что проще перезаписать свадьбу из моей памяти, чем найти её запись в реальности. Что привело меня в весьма унылое расположение духа.

Название файлобменника я всё-таки вспомнил, и даже вспомнил название файла, поэтому тут же начал поиск, впрочем, не слишком надеясь на удачу. Каково же было мое удивление, когда запись нашлась, в целости и сохранности! Не то Гарри (или Клара) продлевала хранение, не то файл был настолько популярным, что его регулярно скачивали. Вскорости свадьба моей сестры благополучно скачалась, и я, убедившись в том, что это именно она, а не какой-нибудь фейк с порнухой, привлек внимание Шерлока. Он с неохотой оторвался от своих вычислений.

\- Хотел показать тебе кое-что, - я нажал на _enter_ повернутого монитором к Шерлоку ноутбука. И пересказал, почти слово в слово то, что рассказывал об этом его нейроклону.

Где-то на середине записи планшет глухо стукнулся об пол, туда же соскользнул Шерлоков лэптоп. Первые несколько секунд я паниковал, смотря в остекленевшие глаза Шерлока, но потом вспомнил, что это всего лишь флэшбак. Давно же я их у него не видел.

Когда флэшбак прошел, Шерлок улыбнулся:

\- Помнишь, ты говорил, что я пойму, когда вспомню всё?

\- И что, я оказался прав?

\- Очень странное ощущение. Разумеется, у меня до сих пор есть эти вчерашние пропавшие сутки, но я полностью уверен, что восстановил всё, что потерял во время первоначального инцидента.

Я только кивнул, не торопя, понимая, что он расскажет, когда сможет. И надеясь, что основное он мне уже рассказал, и не будет ещё каких-нибудь сюрпризов вроде того, который он мне выдал сегодня с утра пораньше.

В дверь позвонили. Я услышал, как миссис Хадсон её открыла, и кто-то начал подниматься к нам.

\- И ты снова прав, - кивнул мне Шерлок.

\- Я сегодня в ударе, – сыронизировал я.

\- Эд действительно выходил, - объяснил Шерлок, поднимая свой ноутбук, когда Эд с кем-то вошел в гостиную.

\- А это кто? – спросил я, разглядывая новоприбывшего. По комплекции он был почти таким же, как мой телохранитель, но был как бы его негативом – белым голубоглазым блондином нордической наружности.

\- Мой брат-близнец, - хмыкнул Эд.

\- Стэн! – в притворном порыве гостеприимства воскликнул Шерлок. – Не думал, что ещё когда-нибудь тебя увижу.

\- Спорю, не думал, - мрачно отозвался Стэн.

О, до меня кое-что начало доходить…

\- Шерлок, - прошипел я. – Ну, разумеется. Конечно, Майкрофт дал тебе телохранителя, как я просил, и, конечно же, ты отослал его. Как я раньше-то не догадался. Мистер «Мне-не-нужна-помощь» Холмс.

\- Мне не нужен телохранитель, - фыркнул Шерлок.

\- Значит, тебе не нужен и _я_.

\- Ты мне нужен! Но не в качестве телохранителя!

\- Бла-бла-бла, - отмахнулся я от него. – Тебе нужен тот, кто будет спасать тебя от тебя же самого, и это факт. Не факт, что с этим кто-то справится, кроме меня, но лучше хоть кто-то, чем никого в мое отсутствие.

\- Я сам могу…

\- Конечно, Шерлок, конечно. Ты, конечно, сам мог не попасться Мориарти. Мало того, ты же не сам добровольно к нему направился. Как всегда!

О, я был в ярости.

\- Стэн, - обратился я к «брату-близнецу» Эда. – Найдете ли вы в себе силы простить этого засранца и охранять его тощую задницу, когда этого не могу делать я?

\- Если бы не нашел, меня бы здесь не было.

\- Я знаю, что Шерлок умеет сильно ранить, но на самом деле…

\- Я знаю о социопатах достаточно, доктор, - перебил меня Стэн. – Штука в мозгах, которая должна регистрировать субъекты, регистрирует на их месте объекты, то есть, эти психи в принципе не понимают концепцию одушевленности.

\- Очень хорошо сформулировано, - кивнул я.

\- Ну, так вот, для меня он тоже перестал быть одушевленным. После того как… В общем, я не верю, что у него есть душа. Но я буду защищать его. По своим причинам. Если вы согласны на это…

\- Хорошо, - решил я. Лучше уж телохранитель, который считает, что ты мешок картошки, чем никакого вообще. На самом деле, так даже лучше – Шерлоку не удастся больше отвязаться от него. Говорящий мешок картошки, да кто его будет слушать. – Верхняя спальня свободна, мальчики, я попрошу миссис Хадсон найти что-нибудь спальное... Эд введет тебя в курс дела.

\- Я думал, нам больше не нужны телохранители, - проворчал Шерлок с дивана.

\- Ты в этом так уверен? Не думаешь, что в России нам понадобятся хоть какие-то союзники? – ответил я, когда «мальчики» скрылись наверху.

\- Я не потащу их в Москву, особенно обоих, - возмутился Шерлок.

\- Нет, потащишь, - отрезал я.

Шерлок заиграл желваками, перемалывая свои несчастные зубы.

\- И нечего дуться, - уже мягче объяснил я. - Мне бы хотелось, чтобы мы хоть как-то контролировали ситуацию. Привезти с собой двух амбалов с подготовкой MI-6, на мой взгляд, хороший способ контролировать ситуацию.

\- Они не помогут.

\- Что?

\- Если что, то они как раз навредят операции.

\- Ты так считаешь?

\- Я знаю.

\- Объясни.

\- Мы должны быть как можно более незаметными. Мы не можем разгуливать по Москве с телохранителями.

\- У них есть документы, дающие им право провозить оружие, так?

\- Полагаю, что да…

\- Этот аргумент убивает любой аргумент «против», наповал. Мы что-нибудь придумаем, чтобы они оставались как можно более незаметными. Теперь, когда их двое, это даже легче. Мы изображаем из себя однополую пару… - я подавился своими словами. Ну да, «изображаем». Мы и _есть_ однополая пара. – Они могут изобразить то же самое. Будут друзьями Коэна и Рассела. Только и всего. Надеюсь, у них в MI-6 были курсы актерского мастерства. У них вряд ли есть твой талант, но, всё-таки, не думаю, что они настолько уж безнадежны.

\- Мой что?

\- Шерлок, не притворяйся, что я делаю тебе незнамо какой комплимент. У тебя несомненный актерский талант. Текст ты можешь запоминать слету, любую эмоцию можешь изобразить - я тебя видел.

\- Я играл один год в Кембридже, в _Footlights_. Мне стало скучно.

\- Это не означает, что _твоим зрителям_ стало скучно, правда же?

\- Не знаю, не спрашивал.

\- Зрителей не спрашивают, они сами говорят – аплодисментами. Боже, надо тебя как-нибудь на что-нибудь сводить, а то ты поди думаешь, что театр – это только опера и балет. А в драматическом последний раз был, когда он был местом преступления, - вспомнил я наш недавний поход в _Open_ _Air_.

\- Меня интересует живая музыка, а не то, что происходит на сцене. Когда я хожу на оперу или балет, я просто закрываю глаза, - сообщил он мне.

\- Я знаю… - То, что он смотрел «Кольцо» Хаитинка буквально зажмурившись, он мне уже докладывал, когда узнал о моей одержимости той постановкой. Наши вкусы кардинально не совпадали, мне вот в свое время постановка Ричарда Джонса стоила переворота в сознании. - В общем, в драматическом театре играют, а не… что они там делают вместо этого в опере и балете… ходят и танцуют по сцене соответственно. В театре _играют_. Так что там есть, на что смотреть.

\- Я знаю, я _играл_. В театре нет музыки, эрго – скучно, - отрезал Шерлок, снова погружаясь в расчеты.

\- Слова – это тоже музыка. Ты можешь закрыть глаза и слушать. Тебя определенно надо сводить на Шекспира. _Гамлет_! Я свожу тебя на _Гамлета_. Вот прям завтра.

\- Эда со Стэном тоже возьмем с собой? Шекспир, «Гамлет», тюремная библиотека города Атланты, стеллаж третий, полка пятая…

\- Что?

\- Ничего, Джон, говорю, что эти двое будут странно там смотреться. А кто нынче Гамлет?

Я молча взял ноутбук. Раз уж назвался груздем… Теннант, Симм и даже Киннер, к моему сожалению, уже не играли, так что оставался либо _Globe_ , либо _Oddsocks_. Прямо скажем, начинать знакомство с Шекспиром со стебной версии было как-то… Если бы это, конечно, были _Розенкранц и Гильденстерн мертвы_ хотя бы… В общем, оставался старый добрый _Глоуб_. Признаться, я ещё там не был, говорят, они сделали его максимально аутентичным оригинальному. Интересно, девочек там играют мальчики? О, нет. Жа-а-аль… Не полная аутентичность. И актерский состав какой-то сомнительный…

\- «Тюремная библиотека»? – наконец дошло до меня. Шерлок на диване сотрясался от беззвучного смеха, не отрывая ручки от бумаги. – Ты же надо мной издеваешься, да?

\- Кембридж, Джон. Я учился в _Кембридже_! Каким бы я ни был тогда математиком-заучкой, своего Шекспира я знаю, спасибо большое, как и своего Уайльда, прости господи, и даже, как ты смог убедиться, своего Кола Портера.

\- Но ты не знал, что Земля вращается вокруг Солнца? – решил на всякий случай уточнить я.

\- Я бы пропал без моего учителя астрономии, - улыбнулся он мне, оторвавшись от бумаг.

\- Но сейчас всё вспомнил?

\- Кое-кто называл мою теорию «определением конфигурации вселенной». Я бы так далеко не заходил, но она действительно тесно связана с астрономией. Не то чтобы я забыл всё это… Мне было всё равно. _До остервенения_ всё равно.

Я подумал, что когда всё равно _до остервенения_ , это уже далеко не «всё равно», но промолчал. Кажется, я понимал, что это значит. Какая разница, что вокруг чего вращается, когда единственный космический объект, который тебя интересует, взорвался и превратился в черную дыру у тебя в груди?

\- Он всё-таки успел выстрелить первым, - дошло до меня. – Он-таки убил Шерина.

\- О, - вырвалось у Шерлока.

И только тогда я понял, что сказал это вслух.

До вечера Шерлок продолжал захламлять гостиную бумагой, а я - пялиться в ноутбук. Вернее, делать вид, что пялюсь именно туда, а не на Шерлока, сидящего за ним. От этого приятного занятия меня ничего не отрывало – «мальчики», подружившись с миссис Хадсон, не только сходили за продуктами и приготовили на всех, но и принялись убирать и чинить всё, что попадалось им в поле зрения в обеих квартирах (так они до 221C скоро доберутся). Видимо, Стэн был более хозяйственным, или Эд до этого в одиночку стеснялся. Избавленный, таким образом, от хозяйственных забот (а я ведь могу к этому привыкнуть и стать таким же, как Шерлок!), я просуществовал на кресле напротив Шерлока до заката. Потом не выдержал.

\- Шерлок, ляжем спать пораньше?

\- Джон, я не хочу спать.

\- Скажем так, главным словом было не спать, а _ляжем_.

\- О.

\- Ага.

Через десять минут мы уже оба были готовы ко «сну», причем Шерлок торопился не меньше моего, а ведь у меня уже часа два как стояло. Вот когда я пожалел о собственном решении оставить двух телохранителей в квартире. Без их наличия на нашей кухне (они там мирно о чем-то переговаривались) никакого резона запираться в спальне бы не было. А у меня в гостиной мебель не крещеная…

\- Эм… парни… - краснея, предупредил я их. – К нам в спальню не врываться, даже если услышите крики. Они… запланированы, - ебаный стыд, что я только что сказал?

\- Давай в следующий раз я, - предложил Шерлок, криво улыбаясь.

\- Не-не, - испугался я, представив, что может сказать в такой ситуации напрочь лишенный стыда социопат.

Наконец, оставшись наедине со своим… о боже, как же это прекрасно, что именно - любовником, я с жадностью набросился на Шерлока. Это клише, я знаю, но довольно точное. Я буквально напрыгнул на него, как голодный хищник на жертву. Мне хотелось его всего и сейчас, мозги закоротило. Я очнулся, только когда почувствовал вкус крови. Черт подери, я прокусил ему губу! Я запаниковал, это ведь могло означать что угодно, психика у меня всё ещё была неустойчивая, может, у меня очередной сдвиг по фазе? Может, жестокость и агрессия вырываются из меня, минуя сознание? По всей видимости, я также расцарапал ему плечи, хотя как можно царапаться моими коротко остриженными ногтями? Тем не менее, на его бледных плечах четко виднелись красные полосы. Губа при осмотре оказалась вроде бы целой, хотя и слегка припухшей, да я и не представлял, чтобы Шерлок не среагировал на боль от настоящего прокуса. Так что выходило, что я всего лишь слишком усердно её пожевал, привкус крови появился от образовавшейся ссадины.

Шерлок, оценив мою панику, спокойным голосом объяснил:

\- Всё нормально, Джон. Ты просто жадничаешь. Представь, что ты долго голодал. А после этого перед тобой ставят твое любимое блюдо. Ты слишком быстро ешь и, как следствие, давишься. Поэтому-то питаться нужно регулярно.

О боже, Шерлок опять читает мне лекцию о том, как надо и как не надо есть, сидел бы со своей язвой. От того, что на этот раз это метафора к сексу, только смешней.

\- Ну, подумай сам, - приняв моё хихиканье за неверие, всё так же спокойно расшифровал Шерлок. - Последний раз мы занимались любовью… семнадцать дней назад, если не считать того утреннего инцидента с Банди.

«И того внутреннего инцидента с Шерлококлоном», - добавил я про себя.

\- Для только начавшихся сексуальных отношений это слишком долго. Позволь мне…

Когда я понял, что он делает, я обеспокоенно спросил:

\- А ты, значит, не будешь жадничать… давиться… Ты меня понимаешь?

\- Я привык к голодовкам, поэтому я лучше переношу нерегулярность питания. Если ты меня понимаешь, - подмигнул он мне, уже опустившись между моих ног.

Не отрывая от меня взгляда своих инопланетянских глаз, он уже целовал кончик моего члена. Я долго не продержусь, - решил я - слишком велико было возбуждение от такой картины, которую я даже не представлял себе никогда. К моему удивлению, продержался я достаточно долго, достаточно для того, чтобы очень сильно удивиться. Я был как тот муж, который в первую брачную ночь узнает, что его жена, в которую он и так уже влюблен по уши, не только умница и красавица, но ещё и элитная проститутка. «Это уже перебор какой-то», - подумал я. Шерлоку достаточно было просто сделать вид, что он готов это сделать, я бы и так был на верху блаженства. Совершенно не обязательно было быть настолько в этом потрясающим. Он низко гудел, не переставая, отчего нежная кожа под его губами вибрировала. А его язык выделывал что-то невероятное, тот как будто жил своей собственной, весьма насыщенной жизнью, действуя, каким-то чудом, даже когда Шерлок заглатывал в горло – о да, он совершенно спокойно делал «глубокую глотку», хотя я не представлял, как. Его язык то порхал по головке, как бабочка, заставляя меня издавать какие-то неэстетические звуки, то помогал губам втягивать меня, из-за чего даже крепкая хватка Шерлока не удерживала мои бедра от движения навстречу. Но кончил я после того, как он начал выписывать головой с моим членом во рту широкий знак бесконечности.

Я, видимо, настолько беспокойно себя вел во время всего действа, что Шерлок не отличил моего предупреждения от всех остальных хрипов и дерганий, поэтому закашлялся, когда я кончил ему в рот. Хорошо, что мне хотя бы удалось оттолкнуть его настолько, что головка вышла из горла за щеку. Я прошипел извинения и, не успев насладиться послеоргазменными ощущениями, принялся озабоченно хлопать Шерлока по спине. Он, со слезами на глазах, всё ещё продолжал кашлять – видимо, от неожиданности попытался всё проглотить, и кое-что попало не в то горло. Вторая волна вины накатила на меня, когда я увидел разбухшую пожеванную губу. Черт бы меня подрал, как я вообще допустил это? Почему хотя бы не вспомнил про презерватив? Доктор ещё называется. Эгоистичный идиот, не заслужил не только послеоргазменных удовольствий, но и самого оргазма. Посадив Шерлока рядом и шепотом матерясь на себя, я пытался вспомнить, проверялся ли я до или после того, как мы с Сарой переспали в последний раз.

\- Ну, вот и заморили червячка, - прохрипел Шерлок как ни в чем не бывало.

\- Прости-прости-прости, - запричитал я, притянув его к себе. Шерлок, не потерявший собственную эрекцию даже после того, как подавился, застонал мне в ухо, прижимаясь ещё плотней.

Ладно, пофигу на извинения, ничего уже не изменишь, остается только надеяться на лучшее. Мы, в конце концов, уже переспали раз без презерватива, хоть и без пенетрации, паниковать, наверное, надо было ещё тогда. Так что я скользнул ладонью между нами, поймав его член, и стал его нежно дрочить, одновременно прикусывая и зализывая кожу на лебединой шее Шерлока, ловя его многочисленные родинки языком, стараясь, чтобы не получилось засосов. Он был прав – теперь я уже не задавался вопросом, что мне больше хочется – любить его или съесть его, вернулись нежность и осторожность. Только, боюсь, в основном из-за чувства вины.

\- Ну, рассказывай, как ты дошёл до жизни такой? – сурово спросил я Шерлока после того, как он с нежным рыком кончил и, обвив меня не только руками, но и ногами, успокоился.

\- М? – вопросил он равнодушно.

\- Ты мне говорил, что у тебя кроме Диммока не было мужчин. Ну, не Диммок же это был. Ты тренировался на Диммоке делать минет? – Про Лестрада я даже не заикнулся. Ну, кто ж виноват, что я не верю в то, что они ни разу этого не делали, - и только на том основании, что Шерлок сравнил их отношения с моими отношениями с Сарой? Либо его отношения с инспектором были настолько же консумированы, как и мои с Сарой, либо Шерлок так и не догадался обо всех тех разах, когда я спал с Сарой. Во второе как-то не верилось, я считал, что он просто тактично молчит, но вдруг…

\- О чем ты? – с неохотой оторвав свое лицо от моего плеча, спросил он.

\- Только не надо врать, что ты первый раз это делал, так первый раз не делают. Это тебе не самолет водить, тут мало прочитать инструкцию, тут надо опыт иметь, практику, теорией не отделаешься. Итак, на ком ты тренировался? На Диммоке?

\- Ты говорил, чтобы я не распространялся на тему Диммока, но видимо, ты не отстанешь от меня, пока я не выдам все детали. Нет, я не тренировался на Диммоке, наоборот, это как раз он сделал мне минет, на чем мы и разошлись. Доволен?

\- М-м… А на ком ты тогда тренировался? Я не буду сердиться и ревновать, я просто… умираю от любопытства. Хастлеры? Партнеры на одну ночь?

\- Джон, фу и ещё раз фу. Как негигиенично.

\- У тебя уже были отношения с мужчиной, и ты забыл мне об этом сказать? У тебя были отношения с мужчиной, основанные только на сексе, поэтому ты забыл о них упомянуть, так как говорил только о любви? Хотя нет, ты же говорил мне об Элеанор.

\- Джон, не было у меня никого, я ничего от тебя не скрываю. Нет, кажется, было ещё несколько случаев в период тяжелого наркотического запоя в мою бытность UNAS, но так как я, даже вспомнив всё, не могу с уверенностью сказать, что тогда было реальностью, а что – галлюцинациями, я не могу точно подсчитать количество сексуальных актов. Хотя, впрочем, я вполне уверен, что никому не делал минета.

\- Тогда на ком?

\- Я же уже сказал – фу, это негигиенично. Но да, я тренировался.

\- На ком?

\- Не на _ком_.

\- О. Черт, Шерлок, это что, означает… То, что я подумал?

\- Я хотел быть во всеоружии, - пожал Шерлок плечами, и, с неохотой оторвавшись от меня, встал. Я заворожено смотрел, как он, с грацией кошки (зрелище, которое пустило по моему телу волну мурашек) достает что-то со шкафа.

\- Вот, - кинул он мне на кровать очень знакомый предмет. – Познакомься со своим предшественником.

Первые пять секунд я действительно думал, что это настоящий пенис. В этом доме видеть части тел отдельно от их хозяев было привычно. Привычней, чем проявления сексуальности Шерлока, о которой я узнал-то меньше месяца назад. Я взял в руку ультрареалистичный фаллоимитатор - в основном, для того, чтобы убедиться, что он искусственный. Что обнаружилось только на срезе.

\- Ну, спасибо, не череп, - проворчал я.

\- Что? Череп явно не той формы, чтобы использо…

\- Потому что я всегда думал, что мой предшественник – череп, - перебил я его (мне ещё таких мысленных образов не хватало, спасибо) и притянул Шерлока к себе. Он мелко дрожал, хотя был куда как горячее меня. Я успокаивающе клюнул его в висок.

«Ебаный стыд», - второй раз за день подумал я, пытаясь не представлять, как Шерлок вот в этой комнате, возможно, когда я спал наверху, проделывал с искусственным членом то, что только что проделал с его естественным собратом. Раз за разом, отрабатывая техники, сверяясь с инструкциями и порнографическими роликами. Мне было стыдно, что меня это заводило. Я со злостью зыркнул на Маленького Джона, во всю предававшего мою благопристойность, потом обратно на искусственный пенис, потом снова на свой…

\- Шерлок, почему он моего размера?

Шерлок фыркнул и проворчал:

\- _Примерно_ твоего, не преувеличивай. Откуда бы я узнал твой точный размер? Ты ещё скажи, что его делали с тебя. Нет… К сожалению.

\- И как ты узнал хотя бы _примерно_ мой размер?

\- У меня хороший глазомер. Джон, мы целый год были соседями, естественно, я видел его… очертания.

\- Ты хотел быть во всеоружии… Ты хотел меня поразить с первого же минета?

\- Получилось?

\- Ну… да, вообще-то.

\- Хорошо, - довольно мурлыкнул он, сбрасывая ненужный больше предмет из моей руки на пол и устраиваясь на мне поудобней.

\- Не стоило беспокойства, - решил всё-таки уточнить я.

\- М?

\- То есть, конечно, это потрясающе, и, повторяю, жемчужина довольна оказанным ей вниманием, но это ненормально. Я не стал бы тебя любить меньше, если бы ты не умел этого делать.

\- Ты стал любить меня больше, узнав, что я умею это делать?

\- Я не знаю, как ответить на этот вопрос, - смутился я. – Не сердцем. Чем-то более низким. То есть, чем-то ниже сердца… И поэтому это ненормально.

\- В следующий раз я вовремя выну и не подавлюсь, я заметил момент и следующий раз опознаю его признаки…

\- Ты вообще о чем? Твою мать, Шерлок, я тебе тут серьезные вещи говорю.

\- Лицемер.

\- Что? – возмутился я.

\- Лицемер. Все лицемеры, - резко вылетел Шерлок из постели и начал метаться, как был, голышом, по комнате, перейдя на свою обычную рукомахательную скороговорку, от которой у меня осталось только весьма общее впечатление, поэтому я не в состоянии повторить этот монолог дословно. Он говорил о том, что люди пытаются делать вид, что они лучше, чем они есть на самом деле, и про то, что люди, в основном я, никогда не действуют так, как должны действовать по всем законам психологии, и про то, что он чувствует себя зрячим среди слепых, которые считают, что быть слепым – это нормально, и о многих других, не связанных вроде друг с другом вещах, просто поток сознания. У него уже были такие приступы, когда скука и тупость окружающих доводила его до белого каления, и он предъявлял свои претензии миру. Обычно я после таких вспышек убегал, потому что принимал их на свой счет. Мне тоже было что предъявить миру, но наши претензии с Шерлоком по большей части не совпадали, и к тому же я предпочитал оставлять свои при себе.

Я только возмущенно пыхтел, пытаясь вставить свои пять пенни, но мне это не удавалось. Что-то действительно разозлило Шерлока, что-то очень давнее, глубокое, только поэтому я не слетел с катушек сам, понимая, что он злится не совсем на меня, я был всего лишь последней каплей, или катализатором, или последним неизвестным в уравнении, или ещё чем-то таким. Как всегда, когда он не мог объяснить свои чувства, он упрямо приводил довольно логичные, на первый взгляд, аргументы, которые, впрочем, чем дальше, тем, на самом деле, глупее становились. И тогда можно было понять, что логика тут совершенно не причем, и все это всего лишь эмоции.

В конце концов, до меня дошла первопричина этого срыва. Шерлок запнулся о непонятную ему разницу между любовью и сексом. Сказывалась его бесполезная в таких случаях привычка всё анализировать. И анатомия любви давалась ему с особенным трудом. Я не претендую на то, что знаю её, но меня то, что я её не понимаю, по крайней мере, и не смущает. Шерлоку же надо знать всё, с чем он сталкивается. Он не может функционировать в неизвестном пространстве. Без карты, без картотеки он - как потерянный ребенок. И сейчас он капризничает, потому что устал. Устал не понимать, что происходит.

Он прекратил скакать по комнате и сел на кровать, далеко от меня, у самого прикроватного столика, и начал смешивать жидкости для сигареты.

\- Ты ведь и в политику поэтому не пошёл? – неожиданно для Шерлока выдал я.

\- Что? – затягиваясь, чуть не закашлялся он от неожиданности.

\- Слишком сложно. Криминальный мир куда как проще. Есть преступление, у него есть мотив. Он почти всегда один. Ну, не больше, чем два. В политике же, как в любых отношениях – мотиваций куча, и все противоречат друг другу. Не твоя область. Слишком сложно. Нет, не для тебя, конечно, ты _можешь_ разгадать все мотивации, но понятней тебе от этого не станет. Как можно _знать_ всё, и при этом ничего не _понимать_ – вот что тебя злит. Ты рассчитал конфигурацию вселенной, но не приблизился к разгадке смысла жизни. Сорок два. У тебя есть ответ, но нет вопроса.

\- Как… как можно жить в таком _хаосе_?! – Вот оно, древнее зло, преследовавшее его всю жизнь. Он произнес его имя не с ненавистью даже, со священным трепетом.

\- Нам просто всё равно, - пожал я плечами. - Мы расставляем приоритеты. Кто как хочет. Мы понимаем, что не можем понять, и не пытаемся. Ты думаешь, что можешь, и… попадаешься в ловушку.

\- Что касается конкретного вопроса, - прокашлялся я, когда Шерлок придвинулся ко мне, обвивая меня свободной рукой. – С чего весь сыр-бор? Прости, я не собирался тебя ни в чем упрекать или… Что ты там подумал. Просто пытался объяснить, что мне это не надо. Не настолько надо.

\- Чем это отличается от твоего «о, у меня есть опыт в анальном сексе, я трахну Шерлока так, что он забудет о том, что когда-то ему вообще нравились женщины»? – передразнил он меня.

\- О.

\- И впрямь «О». Но мне это было нужно, ты был прав. На какой-то процент, но нужно было.

\- И ты не веришь, что вот это не нужно мне?

\- Я вычислил, что нужно. Просто признай это.

\- О, ну, раз ты вычислил… - я поднял руки в знак капитуляции. – Позволь спросить, что именно выдало во мне тайного ценителя минета? Не надо, я пошутил, - заткнул я Шерлока, открывшего было уже рот. – Ты прав. Как всегда. Счастлив? Не в этом дело. Меня просто смущает твой… научный подход.

\- Тогда тебе следовало смущаться с первого дня нашего знакомства, - фыркнул Шерлок.

\- Я, между прочим, и смущался. Кто ж виноват, что ты предпочитаешь не замечать моего скромного смущения. Правда, Шерлок, иногда мне кажется, что я тебя не знаю.

\- Или предпочитаешь меня не знать? – прошипел он, отодвигаясь. Почему-то мне показалось, что это замедленная прокрутка его недавнего монолога. Все люди, включая Джона, козлы и идиоты.

\- Кто бы говорил. Каждый раз так удивляешься тому, какой я дурак. Пора бы уже привыкнуть.

\- Это дурацкое свойство любви – ожидать большего от её объекта? – вдруг совсем тихо предположил Шерлок, опустив глаза и уткнувшись в мое плечо лбом.

\- Это дурацкое свойство любви – любить свое воображение. Но это не означает, что мы не любим реальность. Ну, посуди сам, если бы всё было так, как мы себе воображаем, была бы такая _скукота_ … А иногда мы можем изменить реальность под наше воображение. К примеру… Обними меня, мне холодно.

Он уже отработанными движениями обхватил меня со всех сторон.

\- Идеально, - удовлетворенно вздохнул я.

\- К примеру?.. – потребовал продолжения Шерлок.

\- Это и был пример, идиот.

Утром меня посетила интересная мысль – если перед сном требовать от Шерлока, чтобы он меня обнял, можно приучить его к регулярному сну. Наверняка же он не хотел спать и просидел бы всю ночь за чем-нибудь, но стоило ему попасться в мою ловушку (я держал его, даже если со стороны казалось, что это он меня держит) – и здоровый восьмичасовой сон обеспечен. Ладно, он, возможно, и лежал без сна какое-то время, пусть даже шестичасовой сон, но он спал, когда я проснулся. Ещё один плюс того, что мы любовники. Нет боязни обморожения, регулярный сон… какие ещё преимущества? О, по открытию на день, не всё сразу.

Потом я убедился, что все хозяйственные дела опять были или будут выполнены без меня, и мне даже скучно стало. В конце концов, они телохранители, а не прислуга. Пожурив миссис Хадсон за такое прикладное отношение к нашим новым соседям, я успокоил свою совесть, которая тут же мирно захрапела.

Шерлок снова зарылся в вычисления, и я был этому благодарен – математика действительно была безопасней и спокойней химии и судебной патологоанатомии. И главное, когда Эд и Стэн чистили кухню, он даже бровью не повел, чтобы спасти свои эксперименты. Я даже переспросил, можно ли им там всё убрать - он только отмахнулся. Я буду, конечно, скучать по частям человеческих тел в самых неподходящих местах и по реагентам, вечно разъедающим несчастный стол, и неизвестно, надолго ли это счастье, но даже передышка приветствовалась. И как вовремя генеральную уборку делаю не я.

А самое главное преимущество математики – Шерлок не уходит на кухню, а спокойно думает на диване. И если бы не шумная деятельность в паре метров от нас, я бы, пожалуй, пристроился рядом. Хотя вовсе не для того, чтобы думать, - я уже окончательно решил, что слишком много надумал за последние дни, и пора бы уже отдохнуть, а заодно проветрить голову. Так что в голове у меня было, как в комнатах, - Стэн открыл форточки, выветривая застоявшийся воздух. Напаренный Шерлоком концентрат на окне тут же исчез. На улице уже достаточно тепло, так что сквозняк не причинит нам особого вреда. И из-за всего этого у меня было ощущение весенней уборки. При том, что я сам ничего не делал, лениво развалившись на кресле. Хотя нет, делал – я тоже чистил свой «чердак». Одну дурацкую мысль за другой нещадно выкидывал в мусорную корзину и выбивал пыль из ковра своих чувств.

\- Знаешь, насчет вчерашнего, - пробормотал я.

\- М? – не отрывая глаз от экрана ноутбука, откликнулся Шерлок.

\- Я всего лишь хотел сказать, что я не хочу, чтобы ты что-то делал только ради меня. И не хочу, чтобы ты ради меня менялся. Как бы мне самому этого не хотелось.

\- Что?

Я вздохнул. Вот и объясни разницу между «хочу» и «хочу»…

\- Я хочу кое-что в тебе изменить, но не хочу быть за это ответственным? – попробовал я.

\- То есть, если это произойдет помимо тебя, ты будешь рад, но если ты будешь единственным создателем этих изменений, ты не будешь рад.

\- Что-то вроде того.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что я не хочу, чтобы ты делал что-то, чего тебе не хочется. Сначала захоти этого сам.

\- Я же уже тебе говорил - когда чего-то хочешь ты, я тоже, в конце концов, начинаю этого хотеть. Ты весьма заразительно хочешь. Ты вообще очень заразителен. Одна улыбка чего стоит.

\- Улыбка?

\- На твою улыбку невозможно не ответить _физически_. И это, между прочим, научный факт, она не только на меня так действует. Я наблюдал.

\- О. Ага. Спасибо.

\- Не за что, это я к тому, что я бы хотел попросить тебя не делать этого так часто – у меня скоро все мимические мышцы сведет. Я так часто улыбаться не привык.

\- Эрхм… Понятно, - Это опять была шутка, или он на полном серьезе? Я слегка нервно улыбнулся… Получив в ответ свое отражение.

\- Ну вот, видишь? – закатил Шерлок глаза.

Я хихикнул. А вот это, пожалуй, следует протереть тряпочкой и поставить в шкаф под стекло.

Но я всё-таки вспомнил, о чем разговор.

\- В общем, я запрещаю тебе делать… то, что ты вчера сделал. Только не ради меня, нет.

\- О. Ну, к этому всё шло…

\- Ты не удивился.

\- Нет.

\- Хорошо.

\- Хорошо.

\- Ты не слишком огорчился, - кольнуло меня разочарование.

\- Ну, ты запрещаешь мне делать это ради тебя, так?

\- Да.

\- Но ты не хочешь запрещать мне делать что-то ради меня самого, я правильно понимаю?

\- Если это не что-то самоубийственное – нет.

\- Тогда моему эгоистическому «я» не о чем беспокоиться. Как, впрочем, и твоему эгоистическому «я». И все эго остались при своих. И никто не делает никому одолжений.

\- Ага, - нахмурился я. Кажется, чего-то в этом разговоре я не понял. Но уточнять, чего именно, не стал.

Ещё до обеда позвонила Молли с номера Майка Стэмфорда.

\- Джон, это я, Молли Хупер, - мне показалось, что ещё более чем обычно, несчастным голоском поздоровалась она. – Я тебе потом всё объясню. Вы с Шерлоком будете дома примерно через полчаса?

\- Да. Что-то случилось?

\- Ой. Ну… да, в общем. Ничего совсем страшного… По крайней мере, я надеюсь, но… Мне бы хотелось поговорить с Шерлоком.

\- Ну, он будет дома через полчаса, если у нас не появится нового дела.

\- Оно может у вас появиться через полчаса!

\- О. Вот как… Я скажу ему.

\- Да, скажи, а то он не отвечает на мои звонки. Впрочем, как обычно.

\- С тобой на самом деле всё в порядке?

\- Да-да.

\- Осторожней там.

\- Хорошо. Ждите.

\- У Молли, возможно, дело, - сообщил я Шерлоку, положив трубку.

\- Боже, только не «Дело о Подаренных Телефонах», - фыркнул Шерлок.

\- Что?

\- Ты бы, несомненно, выбрал это название.

\- В чем там криминал?

\- Ни в чем. У неё тайный поклонник, который уже пять лет подряд дарит ей одну и ту же марку телефона, каждый год – новую модель. Пришло время нового подарка. Несомненно, она в очередной раз хочет попытаться уговорить меня отыскать ей этого таинственного дарителя. Скукота.

\- Ага… прошлый год…

\- Слава богу, в прошлом году в это время она была не настолько с тобой дружна, чтобы надоедать ещё и тебе. До меня она выкинула свой первый полученный Пёрл в Темзу, но второй принесла мне, как кошка дохлую мышку, я как раз объявил о том, что принимаю заявки не только от Скотланд Ярда, но и от населения – весьма не вовремя, она только собиралась выкинуть и второй подарок. В этом году удача мне изменила дважды. Ты же собираешься воспользоваться вчерашним предложением и выбрать мне дело?

\- Блестящая дедукция, Шерлок!

\- Где были вчера мои мозги… - грустно вздохнул он. – Но я ожидал чего-то вроде «снять котенка с дерева»… Впрочем...

\- Помочь другу – вот как это называется.

\- Снять котенка с дерева - вот как это называется…

\- Кстати, Молли ещё не знает про нас, так что… - я сам не знал, что собирался сказать.

\- Не бойся, я буду благопристоен. Я даже оденусь, если хочешь, чтобы не смущать её хрупкую психику, - Он до сих пор был в пижамных штанах и распахнутом халате на голое тело – все футболки сгребли наши неугомонные «домашние эльфы», когда миссис Хадсон объявила день стирки.

\- Замечательно, халат тоже не мешает уже постирать, - проворчал я. На самом деле халат не мешало бы уже выбросить, но я никак не мог найти нигде аналогичный, чтобы Шерлок не заметил подмены. Нет, не в буквальном смысле не заметил – конечно, он поймет, что это новый - без пятен и дырок, которые могут рассказать любому (если он воспользуется методом дедукции), чем именно его хозяин (он же изобретатель этого самого метода) занимался последние несколько лет. Не заметил бы в более широком смысле, вроде как – он заметил бы его отсутствие, но ему было бы всё равно, если бы его заменили таким же. Я точно знаю, что подмены халата он тактично не заметит, как не заметил подмены своего пальто, после того как искупался в нем в Темзе прошлым летом. Да, только подобные обстоятельства заставили его, наконец, расстаться со своим чертовым пальто – Шерлоку пришлось его скинуть, чтобы оно не утянуло его на дно. « _Всего-то_ двадцать градусов тепла, Джон!» - и это с его повышенной рабочей температурой тела, заметьте. Осенью Майкрофт достал ему новое, _абсолютно_ такое же. У меня закрались подозрения, что у того уже лежит вся партия этих самых пальто, закупленная пять лет назад. Шерлок не сказал по этому поводу ни слова, тем более благодарности.

Когда через полчаса Молли вошла в нашу гостиную под конвоем Эда со Стэном, каждый в три раза больше её самой, маленькой и хрупкой, я её даже не узнал. В широком смысле. Конечно, я знал, что это она, но я не часто видел нашего патологоанатома без белого халата и вне белых стен морга. Здесь она выглядела, как потерянный ребенок.

\- Ой, я уже думала, не туда попала. Шерлок. Джон. Ой, у тебя… - притронулась она к своей верхней губе.

\- Да, усы. А это наши телохранители, - объяснил я.

«И это не всё, что у нас изменилось», - добавил я про себя.

\- Ой, у вас опасное дело? А я тут со своим… Не одолжите одного на пару часиков?

Да, Молли не особо удивилась, так как Майкрофт уже посылал нам пару раз телохранителей, во время особо опасных дел, и на этот раз Шерлок принял их, на удивление, даже лучше, чем в тот раз, когда за наши головы объявляли вознаграждение – а тогда он был без сознания большую часть расследования.

\- Ладно, что у тебя там? – сдался Шерлок. - Какие-то новые улики? Я уже говорил, что даже я не могу проследить дарителя, если не будет каких-нибудь дополнительных улик.

\- Ой, улики… На новом вместо стандартной обойки текстовое послание. С предложением встретиться.

Шерлок издал мучительный выдох, но комментировать не стал.

\- Но это же замечательно, Молли. Ты наконец увидишь своего воздыхателя, - ободрил её я.

\- Но я боюсь.

\- Ну, не понравится он тебе - велика важность, - продолжил я ободрять её. Шерлок фыркнул.

\- Я боюсь не этого. Вдруг это… ловушка. Ну, с моей-то удачей на парней.

Молли была права - сначала Шерлок, потом Джим… Ничего хорошего бедная девочка уже и не ожидает. Мне стало её нестерпимо жалко. Я понимал, что ей с Шерлоком в любом случае ничего не светило, но всё равно ощутил укол совести. Я так и не придумал, как ей деликатно рассказать о том, что наши отношения с Шерлоком перешли на новый уровень. Не хотелось, чтобы она узнала об этом от кого-то другого, но я боялся, что это прозвучит бестактно.

\- Мы с Шерлоком подстрахуем. Что было точно написано в послании?

\- О, да, вот, - она вынула из кармана последнюю модель BlackberryPearl.

На нем прямо по экрану шел мелким шрифтом текст: «20.03.11 17.20 у третьей колонны театра “Лицей”».

\- Понимаете, почему я без звонка? – виновато улыбнулась Молли.

Мы с Шерлоком одновременно посмотрели на часы.

\- Без пяти полдень. Ещё полно времени, - успокоил я её.

Шерлок быстро набрал что-то в ноутбуке - очевидно, адрес театра.

\- А ты беспокоился о версии _Оддсокс_ , Джон, - промолвил он с усмешкой. Я даже не стал удивляться, откуда он об этом знает. – _Гамлет_ в мире животных куда как нелепее, и, боюсь, нам его не избежать. Я заказал нам три билета на _Короля Льва_.

\- Что? Почему? – не понял я.

\- Потому что указанное время совпадает с окончанием воскресного представления. Очевидно, что таинственный поклонник Молли сначала хочет его посмотреть. Ещё не поздно передумать, - предложил он бедной девушке. - Судя по репертуару, твой ухажер -младшего школьного возраста.

\- Ой, да ладно тебе, Шерлок… - осадил я его.

\- Мы с Джоном и Эдом сейчас пойдем на мюзикл, начало в полтретьего, а ты подойдешь, как и условлено, к пяти двадцати. И стой строго по центру входа. Колонн у него ровно шесть, таким образом, ты будешь у обеих третьих колонн, раз уж автор записки не стал уточнять, с какой стороны их считать. После представления мы к тебе присоединимся.

\- А можно мне с вами? Я давно хотела сходить, но как-то не…

\- Нет, ты будешь ждать как условлено, - отрезал Шерлок. – Со Стэном.

Я был уверен, что на это имелись какие-то соображения, но, честное слово, не видел их. Впрочем, это был первый наш выход в свет в качестве полноценной пары, так что я не возражал. Там даже будет музыка, хотя я сомневался, что Элтон Джон во вкусе Шерлока. Я сам не раз ходил на шоу, благо театр находится в паре шагов от _King’_ _s_ _College_ , где я учился. Так же, как _Aldwych_ и _Royal_ _Drury_ _Lane_. _Король-Лев_ , _Свистни по Ветру_ и _Продюсеры_ соответственно были сценами моих юношеских свиданий. Моя юность прошла под звуки мюзиклов. И сегодня я возвращался в ту атмосферу. Атмосферу влюбленности. О, весьма кстати. Весна ( _для Гитлера_ ), которая цвела на улице, также была кстати. Был, конечно, чуть подальше, _Royal_ _Opera_ _House_ с его _Кольцом_. Но я застал буквально последнее его представление, и больше никогда туда не ходил. А вот за Темзу в _The_ _National_ я всегда ходил один. Потому что драма – это процесс интимный. Я ходил туда на свидание с искусством, девушка была бы третьей лишней. Но для Шерлока почему-то хотелось сделать исключение. Что, интересно, там идет сейчас? Не _Гамлет_ , точно, но мысль хорошая, надо посмотреть их репертуар.

Мы были у «Лицея» уже через час, поэтому оставшиеся полтора я проводил для Шерлока ностальгическую экскурсию по местам своей юношеской боевой славы. Мне показалось, что ему понравилось. Надеюсь, так же, как мне – его экскурсия по его прошлому, на которую он водил меня недавно, несмотря на отсутствие его комментариев тогда. Конечно, у меня тут был всего лишь один кусок моей биографии, а именно «студент-медик», но для меня это была, по ощущениям, треть всей моей жизни. И, как я теперь понимал, лучшая. До сего момента.

Нагулявшись по набережной Темзы, мы снова вернулись к театру, как раз к первому звонку. Шерлок уперто прошел мимо гардероба, мне пришлось его ловить и самолично снимать с него пальто. В мае я точно утоплю его (пальто, а не Шерлока, хотя если Шерлок в тот момент будет в нем, сам виноват!) в Темзе, и пусть Майкрофт готовит новое.

Всё представление Шерлок выискивал «Дарителя Телефонов», и у него даже была пара кандидатур, но в антракте, в туалете, он признался, что у него маловато сведений о нем, чтобы иметь шанс выловить его в такой толпе, а пошел он на шоу только ради меня.

\- Не стоило… - начал было я, но он заткнул меня поцелуем. Вызвав, конечно, излишнее внимание к нам со стороны местной публики. Но Эд успешно прикрыл наше отступление.

\- В следующий раз пойдем на другой берег Темзы, - вернувшись на наши места, вцепился я ему в руку.

\- Или дальше по Веллингтон… - намекнул Шерлок. Ну да, конечно, какая драма, если можно сходить послушать оркестр с закрытыми глазами.

\- Уж лучше здесь – здесь и музыка, и…

\- Игра? – иронично вскинул он бровь.

Ну да, _игра_ … происходящее на сцене давно превратилось для меня в одно яркое разноцветное пятно, и не только из-за того, что я смотрел всё это уже неоднократно, а Шерлок под боком мало способствовал сосредоточенности на происходящем вокруг. К сожалению, это были не места для поцелуев (Шерлок, видимо, по инерции, заказал самые удачные в отношении акустики места в середине), но нам никто не запрещал переплетать пальцы. Я научил его одной знаменитой в мою бытность молодого повесы игре в «пальчики».

После двух с половиной часов – Шерлок, даже несмотря на нашу тихую игру, уже изнывал от скуки и последние полчаса читал что-то на своем Блэкберри, – мы, наконец, вышли из театра к уже ожидавшим нас между колонн Молли и Стэном.

\- Ну, твой ухажер ещё не появлялся? – хмыкнул Шерлок. Молли нервно пожала плечами.

Уже в полшестого, когда народ схлынул, а лицо Молли приобрело выражение безнадежности, тронувшее меня, прямо к нам подъехало обычное черное такси, и недовольный чем-то таксист, как будто это мы опоздали, а не он, высунувшись из окошка, спросил:

\- Молли Хупер?

\- Да, это я! – вскинулась девушка.

\- Садитесь.

\- Я с… джентльменами.

\- Да мне без разницы, за вас заплачено. Извиняюсь за задержку, пробки, чтоб их, - высказал он, пока мы запихивались в машину. Молли села впереди с водителем, так как мы не помещались в салоне все. Возможно, она надеялась сесть рядом с Шерлоком, но нам самим пришлось устраиваться на неудобные откидушки, потому что мы боялись, как бы наши амбалы их не сломали. Черт, ладно, хорошая охрана стоит удобств, вторично пожалел я о том, что настоял на их приобретении. А втискиваться между Эдом и Стэном, комфортно расположившимися на основном сидении, Молли отказалась.

\- Нашу милую Молли даже таксисты не боятся, - умилился я, когда наш, до этого хмурый, водитель с улыбкой устроил её рядом с собой. Я знал, что большинство таксистов даже в очень стесненных обстоятельствах предпочитают рядом с собой даже багаж не ставить, не то, что пассажиров усаживать, да и стекло между собой и салоном предпочитают не опускать.

\- Внешность обманчива, - проворчал Шерлок. – Самая очаровательная женщина, которую я знал, содержала патронатную семью, дети в которой служили ей объектами изощренных пыток, а самый отвратительный на вид мужчина из моих знакомых является основателем и ярым активистом благотворительной организации, работающей в Африке с больными детьми. Детишки вот его не боятся. У них ещё отсутствует предрассудок, который мы вырабатываем в социуме.

\- Таким образом, социум – зло? – уточнил я.

\- Таким образом, не стоит судить по внешности. Ты прекрасно осведомлен о профессии «нашей милой Молли». К какому-то выводу это тебя привело?

\- К выводу о том, что ей легче с мертвыми, чем с живыми? Социофобия – это ещё один плюс к моему выводу о том, что наша Молли – безобидное существо. То, что она попросила нас присутствовать при её первом свидании, доказывает это же.

Мне показалось, что я перегнул палку, или это Шерлок перегнул палку, я так и не понял. Он фыркнул и отвернулся к окну. Я сжал его руку, которую был не в силах отпустить уже третий час, но он не ответил.

\- Шерлок… Не дуйся. Ты прав в том, что не стоит полагаться на внешность, но в данном конкретном случае это было неуместно, вот и всё. Что ты там читал? – вдруг догадался я о причине изменившегося настроения Шерлока. – Какое-то новое дело, а ты боишься огорчить меня, бросив Молли, и злишься на неё из-за этого?

\- Нет. Я читал «Мученичество человека» Уинвуда Рида.

\- Cкаких пор ты читаешь беллетристику? – поперхнулся я.

\- Ты сам всё время нудишь о том, что художественная литература полезна. Иногда я даю ей шанс.

\- Иногда она его не оправдывает?

\- Ну почему… Очень занимательное чтиво… Хотя, строго говоря, это не художественная литература, это исторически-теологически-философское эссе, - хитро улыбнулся он. - Ты серьезно подумал, что я способен читать книгу, в которой есть диалоги? - Кстати, ты забыл о том, что хотел держать наши отношения в тайне от Молли?

Я даже не подумал, вот черт! Я попытался высвободить свою руку из Шерлоковой, но тот сжал её и поднес к своим губам.

\- Ну, теперь-то поздно, - проговорил он мне в ладонь.

\- Не заметил, как она отнеслась? – Молли была недосягаема, и мне даже не удавалось увидеть её глаза в зеркале заднего вида.

Шерлок пожал плечами.

\- Рочестер Роу, - пробормотал он мне все так же в ладонь, закрыв глаза. Я сначала не понял, про что он, но через какое-то время он продолжил: - Воксволл Бридж Роуд.

\- Темза, - улыбнулся я, когда мы проезжали через мост.

\- Вондсворт Роуд, - тоже улыбаясь, обозначил наш маршрут дальше Шерлок.

\- Не проще ли спросить, куда нас везут? – спросил я.

\- Так интересней.

Больше я не возражал. Так и вправду интересней. К тому же это тренировало способность Шерлока ориентироваться в городе – вдруг нас опять похитят и повезут по нему с завязанными глазами? Я тоже закрыл глаза и попробовал понять, куда мы повернули.

\- Лансдоун Вэй, - подсказал Шерлок.

\- Ларкхолл Парк?

\- Правильно, - выдохнул Шерлок мне в ладонь. – Прайори Гроув.

\- Ларкхолл Лэйн, - сказал он, когда мы резко завернули.

\- Стадли Роуд, - продолжил он, когда я потерялся.

\- Стоквелл Роуд, - неожиданно для себя понял я. Боже, я знал этот маршрут. Всё та же юность и стажировка. Которая у меня частично проходила не только в Бартсе, но и в «родной» Кингсу больнице. Только мы никогда не проезжали через Ларкхолл, зачем мы сделали такой крюк? А, догадался я, - пробки…

Потом таксист ещё раз запутал меня, выехав на Робсарт Стрит, через Слэйд Гарденс.

\- Брикстон Роуд, - проговорил Шерлок.

\- Если мы сейчас свернем на Колдхарбор… - покачал я головой.

Что мы и сделали через какое-то время.

Я открыл глаза, потому что хотел хотя бы посмотреть на свою альма матер, если уж мы внезапно проезжаем мимо. Вокруг был знакомый низкорослый Брикстон с железной дорогой, которую мы пересекли два раза.

\- Кингс Колледж Госпиталь, - гордо представил я выдающийся из общей убогости великолепный медицинский учебный центр.

Прямо внутрь которого нас неожиданно завезло такси. Но, проехав по Каткомб и Бессемер Роуд, он вывез нас к Институту Психиатрии. У главного его входа мы и остановились.

Тут же, когда Молли показалась из машины, к нам из этого входа выскочил улыбающийся молодой человек в докторском халате без верхней одежды. Но, увидев нас, нервно осадил.

\- Вы меня ждете? – спросила Молли.

\- Да, да… - снова улыбнулся ей доктор. – А это… с вами?

\- Простите, но вы были настолько таинственны, что…

\- Вы привели охрану? – хохотнул он. – Ну да, не возражаю, - мотнул он головой и пригласил нас всех внутрь.

\- Холмс, - назвал он моего партнера, кивнув, когда тот проходил мимо.

\- Мы знакомы? – внимательно оглядел Шерлок нашего нового знакомого.

\- Своего главного соперника надо знать в лицо, - натянуто улыбнулся тот.

\- Ну да, ну да, - проговорил Шерлок и зашел внутрь. Я вслед за ним.

\- Пройдемте в кафетерий, - повел нас таинственный Даритель Телефонов. – Тут и поговорим. Молли… - Он помог ей снять куртку и подвинул для неё стул – истинный джентльмен. Я проделал то же самое с Шерлоком. Чисто из практических соображений – пальто он, как всегда, сам снимать не захотел, а стул легче было подвинуть, чем потом подбирать стул или самого Шерлока с пола – он, как обычно, слишком занятый наблюдениями за новым объектом, запросто мог промахнуться мимо мебели.

В кафетерии было не слишком оживленно – рабочий день был уже закончен, в амбулаторном крыле, кроме нас, уже почти никого не было.

\- Зовите меня Тэдди, - наконец представился он.

\- Тадеуш Шолто, - прочел Шерлок бейджик. – Интересно.

\- Что именно? Наверняка вы уже вычислили, что я ел на обед, - со злым сарказмом произнес Тэдди, щупая себе пульс на запястье.

\- Я уже вычислил всё, что мне нужно. И, пожалуй, уже пойду.

\- Шерлок! – воскликнул я, хватая его за рукав. – Послушайте, я сам доктор, мало того, я проходил здесь часть своей стажировки, вернее, не здесь, в Кингсе…

\- Доктор Ватсон? – перебил меня Шолто, вставая и вынимая из кармана стетоскоп. – Окажите мне услугу - все эти стрессы… я опасаюсь, что серьезно заболел. Прослушайте, нет ли у меня пролапса митрального клапана, я бы оценил вашу консультацию, как специалиста…

Я с удивлением – откуда он узнал о моей первой квалификации? - взял у него стетоскоп, но всё же, выйдя из-за стола, сделал поверхностную аускультацию. Мне казалось, что он одного со мной роста, но, подойдя ближе, я понял, что он ростом чуть ли не с Шерлока. У него был астенический тип, но не с той фарфоровой хрупкостью, которая была у моего партнера, а, скорее, с бумажной. Кожа у него была сухой и, как у старика, пергаментной. Возможно, просто недостаток витаминов и солнца. То же подтверждали и тонкие секущиеся волосы.

\- Нет, всё в порядке, - покачал я головой, так и не услышав ни одного систолического клика.

\- А… ну, спасибо, - неверяще простонал он. Я только развел руками – даже если у него действительно был пролапс, и это я оглох, он находился в стадии, не требующей лечения, поэтому никаких волнений это вызывать не должно.

\- Мы наверняка спутали вам все планы, - вернулся я к разговору. – Но Молли – наш друг, и вы, надеюсь, можете понять наши опасения…

\- Я богат. Я баснословно богат, - произнес Тадеуш безэмоционально.

\- Вранье, - отрезал Шерлок.

\- Хорошо, _скоро_ я буду богат. Я хотел… Я хотел сделать это с Молли. Хотел разделить… Пять лет я шел к этому… - он умоляюще посмотрел на совсем потерявшуюся девушку.

\- Они останутся, - пискнула она.

\- Хорошо, ваше слово для меня закон. Пусть остаются. Пусть станут свидетелями моего триумфа. Моего и Толли, - и он вынул их кармана телефон. Обычный Блэкберри, как у Шерлока, только постарше и потрепанней. – Мы, наконец, дошли до последней загадки. Мы нашли ящик сокровищ в Пондичерри Лодж.

Шерлок издал странный звук, что-то среднее между стоном и смешком, встал и, схватив пальто, кинулся прочь.

\- Шерлок, прекрати! – догнал я его. За моей спиной Шолто, оставшись, наконец, почти наедине с объектом своих желаний, с жаром уверял её в том, что половина сокровищ принадлежит ей.

\- Прекрати, а то я подумаю, что ты ревнуешь Молли, - прошипел я в лицо Шерлоку, намертво вцепившись ему в локоть.

\- К кому? К этому прыщу?

\- Неверный ответ, - с похолодевшим сердцем произнес я. Нет, всего лишь привычка. Шерлок привык, что Молли вздыхает по нему, поэтому ревнует. Не потому что сам испытывает к ней что-то… Вовсе не поэтому. Господи, она же тоже вполне может войти в эту его любимую форму, если её слегка подтолкнуть… Я решил попробовать отвлекающий маневр. – И чем тебе, кстати, не нравится этот «прыщ»? Он вполне в твоем вкусе, - Шолто и, правда, был чем-то похож на Диммока, если не на меня, только выше ростом. – Даже доктор.

\- Он никакой не доктор! – сморщился Шерлок. – Кто-нибудь, отведите пациента в палату! Это психиатрический институт, Джон, у него поддельный бейдж, синдром Мюнхгаузена и бог ещё знает какие расстройства психики.

\- Но сокровище, что насчет сокровища, тебе не интересно?

\- Это игра! – вскричал Шерлок самым своим драматическим баритоном, и одновременно вскричал сзади Шолто, высоким чистым голосом, полным боли и неверия:

\- Толли! Что с ним?! Нет!!!

Шерлок зарычал раздраженно, я, отпустив его, бросился к Тадеушу. Он сидел, уставившись в телефон и скулил. На моё постукивание по плечу он не отреагировал. Я кинул через плечо Шерлоку:

\- Не смей уходить без меня.

Пытаясь реанимировать Шолто, я прислушался к звукам позади себя. Шерлок постоял в нерешительности, потом повесил пальто обратно на вешалку и подошел к нам.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил я Молли.

\- Да, он… он хотел показать мне что-то…

Я попытался вынуть телефон из рук Тэдди, но он намертво в него вцепился. Я проверил его пульс. Он зашкаливал. Но не до такой степени, чтобы представлять реальную угрозу. Определенно, это стресс, но не требующий медицинского вмешательства.

\- Что произошло? – попытался я спросить, но он только нечленораздельно мычал.

\- У него стерли аватар, - посмотрев через плечо Шолто, сказал Шерлок. – Ай-ай-ай, прямо перед самым финишем, - иронично покачал он головой.

\- Что происходит? – потребовал я объяснений.

\- Это игра, Джон. Невероятно сложная, но всего лишь игра. Единственное сокровище, которое может ждать победившего – это членство в Меге, и то только в том случае, если ты выбрал самый трудный вариант прохождения, а не отирался пять лет по задворкам. Никаких денег там нет.

\- Были. Были там деньги, - наконец очнулся Тадеуш. – Потому что это не обычная игра, нет…

\- Господи… Да, Тэдди, необычная, ты нашел её случайно, да? – елейным голоском пропел Шерлок. - Или тебе кто-то намекнул о её существовании? Эта игра есть на всех Блэкберри, в качестве «пасхального яйца». « _Знак Четырех_ » всего лишь игра, за ней не спрятаны никакие сокровища.

\- Счет в швейцарском банке. Он там был. В сундуке. Я _знаю_. Деньги, те самые, которые Смолл хакнул. Они там. _Были_. Кто-то… Как-то проник в телефон… Но в нем нет симки. Как? Я не пользовался им в качестве коммуникатора. Только для игры. И никогда не расставался с ним. Это единственный телефон, на котором стоит _та самая_ игра. Которая ведет к сокровищам. Я проходил её _пять лет_ …

\- Шерлок, откуда ты так много знаешь про эту игру? – спросил я.

\- Я в неё играл. Я её прошёл. Я хотел членство в Меге. Я его получил.

\- Что такое Мега?

\- Клуб «один на миллион». «Моё IQбольше твоего IQ» и прочая чушь, - закатил он глаза.

\- Кто-то хакнул мой телефон. Мой отключенный от сети телефон. Это мог сделать только Смолл. Смолл забрал мои сокровища, - продолжал бормотать Шолто, напоминая мне в этот момент Горлума. Не хватало ещё, чтобы он сказал «Моя прелесть». Я заметил у него на затылке залысину. Да, недостаток солнца и витаминов, точно. И слишком много стрессов.

\- Кто такой Смолл? – продолжил я допрос.

\- Один из _Четырех_ , - объяснил Шерлок. Смолл, Сингх, Хан и Акбар. Создатели игры. Бывшие члены Меги. Все исключены за криминальную деятельность. Индусы были высланы и, по слухам, казнены, Смолл был осужден здесь, одиночная камера без связи с внешним миром пожизненно. Он не мог никого «хакнуть». Тем более я не понимаю, зачем ему это делать.

\- Спорим? – истерически хихикнул Тэдди.

Шерлок взял телефон из руки Шолто.

\- Я был лаборантом у _Четырех_ , - начал объяснять Тадеуш. – никто не обращает внимания на лаборантов. Я случайно подслушал, как Смолл с Сингхом обсуждали, куда спрятали деньги. Швейцарский банк, номер счета - в последнем уровне. Пять лет… Да, Холмс, я не такой умный, как ты, куда уж мне, но я думал, если я дойду, если смогу, у меня будут деньги, и Молли… может… может, она, наконец, полюбит меня…

\- Тебе нужно было просто признаться, - вдруг отозвалась сама Молли. – Не думать, что в один момент ты станешь меня достойным, а выйти с тем, что у тебя есть. Всего лишь попробовать. Вдруг… Вдруг ты бы мне понравился. Без денег, без IQ под двести. Просто ты. Ты ведь даже не попробовал…

В этот момент у меня дрогнуло сердце.

\- О, да ладно, Молли, ты сама слишком высоко подняла планку, - бросил Шерлок. – Ты украл единственный экземпляр оригинальной игры? – спросил он Шолто.

\- Ты что, наконец, веришь мне? – нахмурился тот.

\- Этот телефон хакнули до того, как ты догадался вынуть из него симку. Вероятно, сразу же после того, как обнаружили его пропажу.

\- Значит… Пять лет я пытался пройти уже хакнутую игру? Я не смог бы дойти до конца? Я… Пять лет впустую… - Тадеуш начал рвать на себе и так не густые волосы.

\- Я заберу, - не спросил Шерлок. – У меня есть один замечательный хакер. Если кто-то и сможет извлечь отсюда номер счета, то это он. Не бойся, если мы что-то обнаружим, мы отдадим вам. В качестве свадебного подарка, - снова закатил глаза Шерлок, одеваясь.

\- Молли? – позвал я, когда Шерлок уже подошел к выходу.

\- Я… я пока останусь.

\- Оставить Стэна?

\- А? Да, пожалуйста. Я не знаю, как отсюда добираться до дома…

\- Стэн? – спросил я, и телохранитель коротко кивнул.

В дверях я оглянулся. Молли робко пыталась утешить Тэдди. Я почувствовал, что завидую ему.

Шерлок уверенно шел на станцию Денмарк Хилл.

\- Ты помнишь, как отсюда добраться до Челмсфорда? – спросил он, когда я его догнал.

\- Зачем?

\- Потому что там Тоби. Тебе сегодня везет на места, связанные с твоим образованием, не так ли?

\- Ты можешь, я не знаю, позвонить ему? Скоро ночь.

\- Какие глупости, - бодро воскликнул Шерлок.

\- Ну да. Конечно, разумеется, о чем я только думаю… - Если бы это ещё было настоящее дело…

Мы купили билеты до Стратфорда. Доехав до него, мы пересели на поезд до самого Челмсфорда.

И я, предвидя бессонную ночь, стал копить сон, как верблюд воду, уютно устроившись на Шерлоковом плече.

На станции он разбудил меня. Хотя я не помнил сна, я был уверен, что всё-таки заснул.

\- Веди. Я не слишком хорошо знаю местную географию, - признался Шерлок. – Конечно, я видел карту, и даже изучал немного KEGS, когда узнал, что ты там учился… Но, боюсь, в ваших переулках я заблужусь.

\- А куда мы идем? – зевнул я.

\- В KEGS.

\- Тони там преподает?

\- Тоби. И он там учится. И живет.

\- Что?

\- Вообще-то он давно его закончил, но ему так не хочется покидать насиженное место, что он ежегодно взламывает комп школьной администрации и внушает ему, что всё ещё ученик.

\- Мы, правда, не могли как-то удаленно с ним?...

\- Мне нужно отнести ему телефон.

\- Ну да, который, как неожиданно поверил ты, содержит несметные сокровища.

\- Всё указывает на это.

\- Значит, Тэдди не сумасшедший?

\- Он пациент в психиатрическом институте. Конечно, он сумасшедший.

\- Молли опять не повезло?

\- Молли опять не повезло.

\- Почему не Молли?

\- Что?

\- Почему не Молли? Она тоже вполне могла… Доктор, низкая… Не знаю, что там ещё составляет твою любимую форму? Прости. Я опять со своей… недоревностью. Я просто никак не могу понять, почему именно я. Я ничуть не лучше всех остальных.

\- Я должен это знать?

\- Не знаю…

\- На какой ответ ты рассчитываешь? Что мне сказать тебе, чтобы ты от меня отстал? Я _не знаю_!

\- Прости. Просто… Мезальянс, вот что меня до сих пор пугает. Когда я думал, что это я за тобой бегаю, а ты мне просто позволяешь, всё было нормально. Но… Я ничем не примечательный - ни внешностью, ни умом, ни - если уж именно это тебя привлекло, позволь тебя разочаровать - моральными достоинствами. Я плохо понимаю, зачем я тебе нужен. И сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем ты начнешь задаваться этим вопросом сам… Этим нытьем я приближаю это время, но не могу ничего с собой поделать…

\- Я тебе объяснял, зачем ты мне нужен. И поверь, нет никого, кто справился бы лучше, чем ты.

\- Значит, я всего лишь нужная вещь? Я понимаю, что ты не воспринимаешь меня, как и всех остальных, как личность, но…

\- Джон! Ты уже определись – либо тебе нужно объяснение моих чувств, либо нет! – Шерлок, громко ворча о противоречивости всяких нейротипиков, рванул вперед.

Правда, что-то я совсем расклеился. Наверное, это атмосфера этого места. Я снова почувствовал себя ребенком. Со взрослыми проблемами. Мне действительно это не давало покоя – я не чувствовал себя равным Шерлоку. И поэтому не мог наслаждаться всем этим – я считал себя недостойным. Шерлок стоял слишком высоко надо мной. Как десятка над тройкой, которой я всю жизнь себя считал. И его попытки стать идеальным партнером ничуть не помогали. Вот почему я так разозлился на него вчера. За то, что он делает мою задачу всё трудней. Теперь даже обычные его недостатки не помогают. Он становится настоящим совершенством. Ну, хоть бы один недостаток, который бы приблизил его ко мне. Но всё, что он делает - великолепно. Неправильно, чуждо, но великолепно. Тигр Тигр…

Тигр… нет, _Тигра_ скакал впереди по Брумфилд Роуд, подпрыгивая на своем хвосте. Почувствовав себя осликом Иа, я ещё больше загрустил. И подумал, что если – когда? – это закончится, когда Шерлок от меня уйдет, к кому-то, или ему просто надоест вечно волочащийся за ним калека, когда я снова останусь один, с черной дырой вместо сердца и единственным способом её заткнуть, который сейчас находится на поясе у вышагивающего сзади Эда… Когда это произойдет, я почувствую облегчение. Или это отголоски Банди с его _1984_ ым?

Знакомая до остервенения школа жила своей, ничуть не изменившейся за двадцать лет, жизнью. Мы уверенно прошли мимо немногочисленных, в силу глубокого вечера, встречных, никто не попытался даже спросить, что мы тут делаем – непрошибаемая наглость Шерлока действовала на всех, как психобумага Доктора. Каждый, видя его уверенность, придумывал для себя собственную версию того, какое законное основание Шерлок имеет тут находиться. У меня это всегда вызывало двоякое чувство – с одной стороны, мне было неловко, потому что сам-то я никакой такой уверенностью никогда не обладал, и, следуя за Шерлоком, каждый раз обмирал от страха. Но, с другой стороны, мне нравилось идти в его фарватере.

Тоби жил в подвале, и он впустил нас в свою берлогу, заставленную компьютерами, с большой охотой. Ему действительно было уже далеко не восемнадцать – полный молодой человек с засаленными волосами, забранными в тонкий хвостик. Всё тот же недостаток витаминов и солнца, плюс гиподинамия. Сегодня только нерды.

Как и со всеми, от кого ему было что-то надо, Шерлок обращался с Тоби так, как будто тот был его лучшим другом. У Шерлока было два уровня социального взаимодействия (а социально взаимодействовал он только с теми, кто был ему нужен, лишних людей он попросту игнорировал): кратковременно полезные люди – дружелюбная улыбка сползает у него с лица, как только они отворачиваются; и долгоиграющие отношения – уже меньше игры представления, больше игры переживания. Но всё же игра. Я не просто так сказал о его актерском таланте. Второй уровень не слишком отличался от первого, он сам осознавал, что играет. Что, если со мной он тоже играет? Конечно, со мной он тоже играет – только на особом, третьем уровне. Высший пилотаж. Игра погружения. Он сам верит в то, что чувствует ко мне что-то. А на самом деле… На самом деле он воспринимает окружающих людей, и я, разумеется, не исключение, как _поток данных_. Тоже мне, Нео…

Дурацкое сравнение пришло в голову само, из-за обстановки. Шерлок с Тоби увлеченно обсуждали дело и сыпали сугубо специфическими терминами, кругом были провода и мониторы, всё гудело и иногда попискивало, я боялся нечаянно задеть что-то и вообще чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Потому что эта комнатка слишком мала для четверых. Её хозяин и то живет здесь сидя.

\- Ты готовишь где-то тут? – спросил я.

\- Я ем в общей столовой, но она уже закрыта, - отозвался Тоби.

\- Я знаю, как в неё попасть, - постукал я себе пальцем по крылу носа.

\- Джон - твой однокашник, - пояснил Шерлок. – Принеси и мне чего-нибудь, - добавил он мне, улыбаясь уголками губ.

Боже, неужели проголодался? Я в растерянности прошел почти всю дорогу до кухни, пока не сообразил, что Эд идет за мной. Отослав его обратно, я проделал известный каждому голодному мальчишке в мужской школе Короля Эдварда трюк и оказался среди продуктов и посуды. Привычно (боже, я словно сбросил двадцать лет) «одолжив» на четверых (если Тоби уже поужинал, достанется Эду), я пробрался тем же путем назад. На обратной дороге я ощутил ту же уверенность, с которой Шерлок шел сюда. В конце концов, это _моя_ школа, и я даже до сих пор езжу сюда иногда на встречи выпускников. И не так здесь было плохо. И Гарри училась через квартал, благословенны будут те, кто устроил школы для мальчиков и для девочек так близко друг от друга. Иногда, особенно в мои первые годы, она, напялив на себя мою запасную форму, навещала меня, так сказать, в естественных условиях – ей всегда нравилось изображать из себя мальчика, поэтому я даже и не удивился, когда она мне, наконец, призналась, что ей нравятся девочки. Потом она принесла мне форму их школы моего размера, и сказала, что пора оплатить услугу… Это были забавные приключения, вылившиеся в детскую влюбленность - одну из самых первых - в девочку из её школы. Но в целом Гарри предпочитала свою школу нашей. И я не спорил, мне нравилась её школа по тем же самым причинам – там были девочки. Но здесь - здесь было спокойней.

Я дал Шерлоку первому выбрать, что бы он хотел, и в результате он действительно довольно плотно поужинал, что опять-таки говорило о том, что он действительно не воспринимал всё это, как полноценное дело. Поев, мы все устроились отдыхать – у Тоби происходили какие-то процессы, не требующие непосредственного внимания, грозившие затянуться на всю ночь. Эд притулился на стуле, а мы с Шерлоком – на кровати.

\- Думаю переползти в какое-нибудь высшее учебное заведение, - поделился Тоби. – Эти гребаные дети задолбали.

\- Давно пора, - безразлично одобрил Шерлок.

\- И финансирование там жирней, давно пора заменить этот хлам на что-нибудь получше, - обвел Тоби ленивым жестом свою комнату.

\- Действительно, хлам, - безразлично проворчал Шерлок. – Ме-е-едленный хлам.

\- Во-во, - согласился Тоби.

Шерлока, как всегда после плотной еды, клонило в сон, так что вскорости мы уже не сидели, а лежали на кровати, не слишком приятно пахнущей её хозяином.

Возможно, мы оба заснули, потому что и я, и Шерлок буквально подскочили, когда Тоби засуетился в своем кресле, матерясь и колотя по клавиатуре.

\- Что? – хрипло спросил Шерлок.

\- Зараза! Ты же сказал, что Смолл в изоляторе? Я тебя правильно понял – в настоящем изоляторе? Без доступа к коммуникациям? Тогда какого хрена?

Шерлок выпутался из меня, – во время сна мы не заметили, как привычно переплелись, - и подскочил к Тоби.

\- Возможно, часть программы, которую он послал ещё тогда?

\- Нет, это абсолютно новая программа. И ты только посмотри, что она делает! Нет, он не уничтожил номер, он его размножил. Тысячи номеров! Чтобы вычислить и проверить каждый, уйдет… с такой скоростью, как на этом хламе – вечность!

Шерлок вынул пискнувший на этой фразе Блэкберри. Вместо того, чтобы, не глядя, удалить пришедшую смску, он восторженно на неё уставился. Потом показал её Тоби, и тот разразился ещё одним каскадом ругательств.

\- Ну вот, ни себе, ни людям, - простонал Тоби.

\- Да нет, вот как раз – людям, - улыбнулся Шерлок. Потом что-то пощелкал на телефоне. – Сколько там составляла похищенная сумма?

\- Три миллиарда евро.

\- Каждому прошедшему « _Знак Четырех_ » по сотне тысяч – неплохой грант. Сколько на сегодняшний день?

\- Э… - Тоби постукал по одной из клавиатур. – Восемь сотен с половиной где-то. Только тех, кто зарегистрировал заявку в Мегу. Многие и регистрироваться не думают – все понимают, что в Мегу попадут только избранные вроде тебя.

\- Я до сих пор не понимаю, почему они не сделали игру стандартным тестом для принятия в «Три Девятки», - пожал Шерлок плечами. - Итого 85 миллионов. Сколько номеров?

\- Несколько тысяч.

\- Значит, остальное – для всех копий начатых, но незаконченных игр. С плавающим приоритетом, полагаю. Ты уже где?

\- На Андаманских островах.

\- Трудись, у тебя есть стимул, - похлопал Шерлок Тоби по мясистому плечу.

\- На что? На флоппи-диски? – фыркнул программист.

\- На переезд. Сотни тысяч тебе хватит на переезд в более высокое учебное заведение?

\- Крхм, Шерлок? – робко вклинился я.

\- Да, Джон, - моментально сосредоточился он на мне.

\- Я услышал волшебные слова? – робко улыбнулся я.

\- Да, конечно, - он кинул мне телефон и подвернувшийся под руку ноутбук Тоби. – Переведи на наш счет и закрой этот. Хотя нет, постой – создай новый, переведи туда, закрой этот, потом переведи на наш и закрой временный.

Я даже не стал спрашивать, отчего такие сложности, бесплатный сыр бывает только в мышеловке, Шерлок наверняка опасался, что вместе с деньгами там может быть также какой-нибудь менее приятный подарочек. Поэтому я послушно проделал данные операции, и даже прибавил ещё один временный счет, так, на всякий случай. Конечно, всё это после того, как Шерлок ввел за меня (и за его хозяина) пароль к ноуту (а Тоби уничижительно на него за это посмотрел).

«Нашим» Шерлоков счет (который, подозреваю, принадлежал на самом деле Майкрофту) стал полгода назад, после того, как я окончательно перестал зарабатывать самостоятельно. У меня всё ещё был мой пенсионный счет, но я давно уже не пользовался им. Шерлок как-то просто подошел ко мне и положил на колени бумажку с номером и паролем счета. Я даже отказываться не стал, в чем смысл? Я всё ещё был единственным, кого в доме заботили деньги. Шерлок тратился, только когда ему нужно было приобрести что-то по делу, или для экспериментов. Покупки он почти всегда делал в интернет-магазинах. У него, конечно, всегда было несколько купюр в карманах пальто – на такси, но когда мы ехали вместе, расплачивался всегда я.

Сто тысяч – это были не такие уж бешеные деньги по нашим меркам. Однажды мы потратили на одно дело около пятидесяти тысяч, в результате вернув всего тридцать. Говорю же, Шерлок и деньги…

\- Шерлок. - Мы тряслись в поезде на обратном пути к Лондону. – Почему ты решил завести себе соседа? Уж точно же не из-за недостатка денег, Майкрофт регулярно переводит тебе на счет. - Да, возможно, это зарплата за ту самую неуточненную должность в правительстве.

\- Я привык, что в квартире живет кто-то ещё, - пожал он плечами. – Когда я переехал, мне этого не хватало.

Ах да, он же жил у Лестрада. В квартире жил Лестрад. В квартире Лестрада жил Лестрад. Черт, Шерлок… А не наоборот? Лестрад должен был привыкнуть, что у него кто-то живет, а не ты должен был привыкнуть, что Лестрад живет в его же собственной квартире…

\- Ты скучал по Лестраду, - не спросил я.

\- Джо-о-он, - не ответил он.

\- С детства ненавидел свое имя, - надулся я, отворачиваясь к окну. За ним шли знакомые пейзажи, пытаясь меня усыпить, но я, казалось, выспался, пока лежал на неудобной койке Тоби. – Такое простое, такое обычное. Такое… невзрачное. Обрекало меня самого на невзрачность. А я всегда был конформистом и знал, что у меня не хватит сил бороться с ним. В десять я, помнится, взбунтовался и попытался приучить всех называть меня вторым именем. Это была катастрофа. И хорошо выученный урок об опасности бунтов.

\- Ты в детстве был полноват? – догадался Шерлок.

\- Достаточно для того, чтобы кличка «Окорок» прижилась. С тех пор я смирился с «Джоном». И собственной… невзрачностью. Пока не встретил тебя. Неожиданно я влюбился в собственное имя. Из-за того, как ты его произносишь. Такое простое и обычное, оно звучит у тебя как… как эльфийская песнь. Вся жизнь с тобой – это эльфийская песнь. Но я до сих пор не эльф. В лучшем случае, гном. Гном, влюбленный в эльфа. Неважно. Ты всё равно не понимаешь, о чем я.

\- Мезальянс? А ты никогда не думал о том, что притягиваются именно противоположности? Такие противоположности, у которых есть что-то общее?

\- Оксюморон какой-то.

\- Ничуть, просто немного сложней бинарности, на которой ты зациклился. Принцип паззла – у нас общие грани, противоположен только их изгиб. Противоположен настолько, что грани идеально входят друг в друга. Это уже не мезальянс, это уже идеальная пара.

\- Я не спросил… - решил я сменить тему, почувствовав острую боль в груди. Нет, митральный клапан в порядке, но эти стрессы… - Ты в порядке? Насчет того, что вспомнил? Ты говорил, что боишься, что там есть что-то, что… тебе бы не хотелось вспоминать.

\- Нет, всё в порядке. Ну… Если бы я помнил, я бы принял другие решения. Неправильные решения. Так что я более чем в порядке.

\- Не жалеешь, что вспомнил?

\- Нет смысла жалеть.

\- Тогда нет смысла и желать.

\- Бессмысленные и разрушительные деятельности ума, - кивнул Шерлок.

\- А я, похоже, только это и умею… - и я почувствовал, как рассыпаюсь, разрушенный бессмысленной деятельностью ума, перемолотый ненужными мыслями, а Шерлок пытается меня поймать, но я просачиваюсь сквозь его совершенные мраморные скульптурные пальцы, пытаясь их обнять. И я уже под ним, и он погружается в меня своими голыми ступнями, с такими же длинными и прекрасными пальцами, и превращается в настоящую скульптуру. И потом рассыпается сам. И мы смешиваемся, то тех пор, пока я уже не могу понять, чья частица кому принадлежит. И мы теперь песок. И мы теперь бархан. И нас жарит солнце Реджистана.


	8. Not At All Like Music Совсем Не Как Музыка

Я, видимо, так и не проснулся, когда мы пересаживались в Стратфорде в такси, потому что следующее, что я помню – это дверь 221B. А потом снова пески и солнце. И ветер. Нет, всё-таки стоило поставить жалюзи. И, черт, кто открыл окно?

\- Я вижу, тебе понравилось спать сутками, - были первые слова Шерлока, когда я все же вырвался из зыбучих песков Песочного Человечка. Шерлок сидел за столом в гостиной в процессе ежедневного ритуала поиска работы, обложившись газетами, телефонами и ноутбуками.

\- Ты мне так сбил биологические часы, что я скоро вообще стану нарколептиком, - проворчал я, отправляясь совершать собственные ежедневные ритуалы. Судя по словам Шерлока и темени за окном, я и на самом деле умудрился проспать до вечера следующего дня, а судя по собственным ощущениям и той же темени за окном – я прикорнул на пару часов, и даже рассвет ещё не наступил. А ослепительное солнце? А солнце было в Реджистане, какое может быть солнце в Лондоне? Даже днем.

\- Вся твоя проблема в том, что ты до сих пор пытаешься следовать суточному циклу, несмотря на то, что не живешь по нему, - крикнул он мне наставительно.

\- Ты Молли позвонил? – не вынимая зубной щетки изо рта, прошамкал я.

\- Мало того, я с ней встречался, - заверил он меня.

\- Бедняжка, - выдохнул я.

\- Я был достаточно тактичен, - неожиданно обиделся Шерлок, приняв это на свой счет. - Но я не мог не сказать ей, что Шолто - пациент, а не доктор.

\- Ты вообще очень добрый у меня, - кивнул я своему отражению. – Добрый и тактичный.

Аутотренинг не помог.

На холодильнике была записка от одного из телохранителей про ужин в духовке. Как трогательно.

\- Где Эд и Стэн? – крикнул я с кухни.

\- Стэн наверху, Эд где-то по делам.

\- Спасибо, ты хотя бы _примерно_ знаешь, где они.

\- Их становится всё трудней игнорировать, - проворчал Шерлок.

\- После России мы их отпустим, - решил я со вздохом. Я буду скучать по прислуге…

Я вдруг решил поностальгировать о своей старой мечте. Добрая милая женщина, ужин на плите, пара улыбчивых ребятишек. Уют и спокойствие. Работу можно было бы подобрать волнительную. Пошел бы в скорую помощь. Самое то. И волнения, и по профессии. В службу спасения, если уж покажется мало. Но главное – тыл. Чтобы дома ждал вот такой уют. Я никогда не мечтал сам стать домохозяйкой. Ни желания, ни способностей. Шерлок, конечно, не жалуется, но боже, как же я сам устал от этого. Одно, когда ты живешь один, но пытаться вести совместное хозяйство с человеком, который… хотел сказать «способен только потреблять», так нет же – даже потреблять он по-человечески и то не умеет! Вот угадай, не ест он сейчас со мной, потому что уже поел, или «есть три раза в сутки – удел тех, кто привык использовать голову только для этого»?

\- Нам нужна домработница, - пока решительность меня не оставила, заявил я Шерлоку.

\- У нас есть миссис Хадсон.

\- Нет, нам нужна настоящая домработница, крепкая женщина, а не хрупкая старушка, Шерлок, настоящая _домработница_ , которой платят за _работу по дому_.

Шерлок поднял бровь.

\- Я думал, в современном социуме это считается пережитком прошлого? Тебе бы жить в викторианское время.

\- Да. Да, это было бы неплохо, - согласился я.

\- Ну, полагаю, решать тебе, - безразлично пожал плечами Шерлок.

\- Хорошо. Я решил.

\- Замечательно.

\- Всё. После России и наймем.

\- Всенепременно. Не понимаю, почему ты не сделал этого раньше.

Я чуть не подавился собственным возмущением. Но всё-таки благополучно его проглотил.

\- Потому что я идиот? – вздохнул я риторически.

\- Ты самый очаровательный идиот, которого я знаю, - мурлыкнул Шерлок, устраиваясь на диване.

\- Ты что, заигрываешь со мной?

\- И в мыслях не было. У меня тут… - он для убедительности потряс книгой, – работа.

\- Ага… - задумался я. И, на всякий случай, прихватив свой лэптоп, присоединился к нему на диване.

Конечно, Шерлок и не подумал двигаться, поэтому я, приподняв его голые ступни (он был в обычном, пахнущем свежестью, домашнем комплекте, который не предусматривает не то что носков, но и тапок) и прислонившись к подлокотнику спиной, сел на противоположном конце, опустив уже упоминавшиеся голые ступни себе в подол. Ну, как в подол… На пах, если уж быть точным. Шерлок заерзал, вызвав во мне весьма недвусмысленную реакцию. Я почувствовал себя извращенцем. Ну, если хочешь, достаточно же попросить… Но нет, Шерлок закрылся книгой, судя по названию, по высшей математике. Или квантовой физике, кто их разберет… В любом случае, я решил, что отвлекать его не следует. Мало ли что мне там показалось с моим маленьким умишком, чья энергия направлена на одну мысль – о сексе. Ну и ещё иногда я думаю о еде…

Успокоившись на какое-то время – я даже успел открыть свой блог и начать обдумывать, а что, собственно, из произошедшего за последние три недели можно в принципе туда записать, не опасаясь санкций от Большого Брата, - ноги Шерлока снова принялись меня тревожить. В этот раз как-то более целенаправленно. Так как лица Шерлока за книгой я не видел, было трудно сказать, вызваны его движения работой его мысли (а такое случалось часто, что подтверждала проковырянная большим пальцем его ноги дырка в обшивке, как раз у меня под задницей) или он всё-таки осознает, что у него под ногами далеко не диван?

Шерлок напомнил мне кошку, дерущую мебель - так сосредоточенно он сгибал и разгибал свои невероятно длинные пальцы на ногах. Я, поняв, что, если это сейчас же не прекратится, на самом деле совершенно спокойно спущу себе в штаны, провел рукой по его правой ноге, забравшись снизу под штанину, пытаясь привлечь внимание, попросить если не о развитии событий, то о прекращении оных. Ноль внимания. Меня даже вопросительным «М?» не удостоили.

И я решил – будь что будет. Бежать с поля боя было недостойно бывшего солдата, а то, что происходило, было настолько нереально хорошо, а по большей части просто нереально, что крышу у меня снесло тут же, как только я отпустил контроль. Шумные шаги на лестнице вернули меня на грешную землю, но моих мозгов, которые спустились в «малую голову» и, соответственно, уменьшились в размере, хватило только на то, чтобы судорожно подтянуть к себе уже упавший было ноут, и прикрыть им весь срам. Маниакально улыбаясь Эду, я провожал его отнюдь не добрыми глазами. Когда тот сгрузил принесенное и, пожелав спокойной ночи, отправился наверх, я, выдохнув «Ебаный стыд», спустил лэптоп на пол и отпустил себя по полной, желая быстрее покончить с этим, чтобы ещё раз не попасться. Только после оргазма, откинувшись на спинку, я понял, что, судя по тому, как ноги Шерлока вели себя, их хозяин был в курсе того, что делал – пальцы вполне сознательно высвободили мой член из пижамных штанов и ловко водили по стволу, нежно прихлопывая головку, и вообще вытворяли, на мой взгляд, невероятное в области сноровки, напомнив мне Кристи Брауна с его левой ногой. Что подтверждало ещё два факта – то, что после того, как я кончил, он переключился на внутреннюю сторону моих бедер, а также внушительная выпуклость на его собственных штанах, которая, в отличие от лица, не была скрыта никакими книжками.

Клинекса поблизости не оказалось, поэтому я снял с себя сначала свитер, потом футболку и вытерся ею. Заправив всё ещё болезненно чувствительный член в штаны, я переместился повыше, с улыбкой вдыхая смесь мускуса и кондиционера с сиренью.

\- Цицерон, - выругался я, утыкаясь носом в упругий ствол, скрытый мягкой тканью. – Поди, там твой ум уже решил очередную задачу тысячелетия, пока тело занималось со мной футджобом.

\- Какой ты ненаблюдательный, - отставил Шерлок книгу от лица. – Я не перевернул ни одной страницы. Я закрылся, чтобы ты не решил повести всё по более привычному сценарию.

\- Откуда ты узнал?

\- Банди раскрыл твой фетиш.

\- Было странно, - оттянул я резинку, намереваясь вернуть услугу. – Меня выносило не от правильных прикосновений и движений, как обычно, а от самого зрелища, да нет, даже просто от осознания того, что именно со мной происходит. Как будто секс был не снаружи, а у меня в голове. Именно так это происходит у женщин?

\- Не знаю, я не был женщиной. Несмотря на твои инсинуации, - он присоединил книгу к моему лэптопу на полу и закатил глаза. – Знаешь, я понял, что мне скорее нравятся твои усы, чем нет.

Я как раз испытывал, по большей части случайно, это новое приобретение, на головке его члена.

\- Я не умею делать минет, - предупредил я. – Во всяком случае, не так, как ты.

\- Всё равно. У меня тоже секс – в голове.

\- И что же является _твоим_ фетишем?

\- _Ты весь_ , - выдохнул он.

Я не преуменьшал, когда говорил, что не умею – так близко я видел только два члена в своей жизни. Попробовать повторить что-то из того, что продемонстрировал Шерлок? Но я сам подчеркнул, что такие умения должны быть на практике. Поэтому я просто снова отпустил себя, не думая ни о чем, только чувствуя. Чувствуя любовь. Благодарность. Счастье. В голове всё ещё стояли ноги Шерлока, переклинивая мне мозг, поэтому про себя я облизывал не его член, а пальцы на ногах – палец за пальцем. Чудовищно изящные, нечеловечески длинные, красивые до умопомрачения.

Я не сразу услышал, что по комнате кто-то идет. Дважды ебаный стыд! Я в панике только тупо замер, как был, с членом за щекой.

\- Просто сделайте вид, что меня тут нет, - спокойно проговорил Стэн, направляясь в туалет.

\- В спальню, - выдохнул я, когда сообразил, наконец, освободить рот.

Несмотря на то, что мне бы не хотелось ещё раз пережить подобное, адреналиновый всплеск, перемешанный с эндорфиновым потоком, был таким сладким коктейлем, что я понял, что запросто могу подсесть ещё и на него. Черт, только не это, теперь на расследованиях я буду вместо дела думать о том, как трахнуть Шерлока прямо там, на месте преступления, или в засаде, или прямо во время погони, хоть, наверное, это физически и не возможно – можно ли трахнуть кого-либо на бегу? Возможно, если один будет нести другого… Ебаный стыд, о чем я думаю… Ладно, но, диван – я ещё с тобой не закончил. А также ты, второе кресло, и ковер, и столик – хотя ты, наверное, слишком твердый. А ещё стол на кухне. И ванная, полноценный секс в ванной! И прихожая! На ступенях! С миссис Хадсон прямо за дверью!

Старушку же удар хватит, она ведь не здоровый мужик с безупречным здоровьем, как Стэн, пожалей старушку!

В спальне я быстро скинул штаны, раздел Шерлока и, приготовив необходимое, устроился между его ног, не только продолжив начатое, но и добавив к неуклюжим попыткам отсосать ещё и массаж простаты, подготавливая Шерлока к тому, что задумал.

Ни мешкая ни секунды после того, как почувствовал, что он достаточно растянут, я приподнял его бедра и насадился на него, всё ещё тесного, сразу до самого основания, и, как только смог двигаться, - Шерлока от такой резкости только что судорогой не свело, - согнул одну из его поднятых ног так, чтобы эта великолепная ступня со всеми её великолепными пальцами оказалась на уровне моего лица.

\- Что ты делаешь? – удивленно хохотнул Шерлок. – Джон, не получится. Это даже не «дерево».

Но все великолепно получилось. И хоть Шерлок перемежал стоны хихиканьем, что говорило мне о том, что со стороны я выгляжу смешно, мне было всё равно. Я попытался ещё и дрочить Шерлоку, когда понял, что сам почти готов, но вот это уже оказалось невозможной задачей, я-то точно не Цицерон. Но он справился сам, всё ещё хихикая.

Кончив, я завладел обоими ногами, и, пока Шерлок доводил себя до кондиции, обнимался с ними, плавая в волнах посторгазменной неги.

\- Джон Хэмиш Ватсон, ты восхитительно нелепый человек! – воскликнул Шерлок сразу, как только смог. Хихиканье всё ещё бурлило у него в горле, заставляя звуки запинаться о язык, а язык о зубы. У него прорезалась шепелявость, которую я слышал всего в пятый раз за всё наше знакомство, и на которую у меня был ещё один тайный фетиш, отдельно от фетиша на его густой вибрирующий баритональный бас, от одного которого также можно было бы кончить, но, к сожалению, Шерлок оказался в постели молчуном. – Это был самый дурацкий секс, который у меня был. Точно - первый, который я весь прохихикал.

Я, наконец, смог оторваться от ног, до сих пор вызывавших у меня нежное посасывание под ложечкой, и улегся чуть ли не поперек своего любовника, показывая, что в данный момент не хотел бы, как обычно, быть закутанным в него. Намек был понят, и через какое-то время Шерлок вовсе выполз из-под меня и вышел из комнаты.

\- Куда голым? – зашипел я, хватая воздух вместо его стремительной ноги.

Обтершись и натянув на себя пижамные штаны - как оказалось, когда я чуть не запнулся о них, Шерлоковы - я выполз следом. Шерлок был в душе. Я с удовольствием зашел туда же, под теплые струи.

\- Как так получилось, что ты ни разу не думал за весь год обо мне… в таком плане? – прижавшись ко мне всем телом, спросил Шерлок. Жаль, смешинка-шепелинка покинула его рот. А я даже не успел её себе сцеловать. Надо будет придумать, каким ещё образом можно рассмешить своего партнера так, чтобы она вернулась. – Несмотря на все мои старания.

\- Конечно, думал, почему не думал. Невозможно неожиданно кого-то захотеть. И ты плохо старался.

\- Ну, уж как умел… Но, Джон, если ты… то _я_ не видел. Если бы я видел… Вот кто тут умеет контролировать свои органы!

\- Так вот почему ты не признавался? Ну, боюсь, здесь я такой же идиот, как и ты. Я тоже не видел. Иначе бы я… Ну ладно, наверное, ты всё-таки более наблюдательный. Я не думал в открытую, ты прав. Я запрещал себе об этом думать.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что… я же уже говорил – я поверил в то, что ты недоступен. Асексуал. Без разницы. Я просто считал такие мысли по отношению к тебе неправильными. Я мог любить тебя и без этого.

\- Как?

\- Как друга. Как брата. Как ребенка, - я улыбнулся своей мысли – определенно, как ребенка, большую часть года я вообще считал Шерлока эдаким вундеркиндом. – Как несносного гения. Просто как дорогое существо. Не делай вид, что не понимаешь меня. Ты любил свою маму.

\- Но ты не моя мама. И я не твой ребенок, - надулся он.

\- Это не говорит о том, что я не могу любить тебя так же.

\- И ты не мой брат.

\- Вот с этим я не соглашусь. Во всяком случае, я отчего-то слишком хорошо понимаю Майкрофта, - вздохнул я.

Выйдя из ванны и одевшись, - я подобрал брошенный свитер, - мы снова устроились на диване, теперь я лег сверху на Шерлока, как уже несколько раз делал, сместив свой вес к спинке.

\- Теперь я на самом деле буду читать, - улыбнулся он, подбирая книгу. – Хочу нагнать шесть лет. С этим «прогрессом в геометрической прогрессии» это довольно сложно. За несколько последних лет наука ушла на столько же, на сколько за последние несколько десятилетий. За последние несколько десятилетий прогресс ушел на столько же, на сколько за последние несколько столетий. За последние несколько столетий – как за несколько последних тысячелетий.

\- Кто-нибудь уже вычислял эту прогрессию информации? – лениво спросил я, даже не вникнув, о чем говорит этот великолепный голос.

\- Странно, но вроде нет. Хорошая мысль. Выработать единицу получше, чем нат или бод, и можно составлять график.

\- Мм… - согласился я, желая, чтобы голос не останавливался, но я не мог _на самом деле_ поддерживать подобную беседу, да же?

В разочаровании я пролежал какое-то время, пока мне не пришла в голову одна идея. Нет, не математическая. Анатомическая…

Начать, конечно, с _fossa jugularis sternalis_ – самое вероятное место… Нет? Жаль… ладно, _supraclavicular_ _fossa_ , левая, потом правая… Оттянуть ворот футболки. _Р_ _rocessus_ _coracoideus_? _Manubrium_ _sterni_? Задрать футболку. _P_ _rocessus xiphoideus_ …

\- Джон, что ты делаешь? – отвлекся Шерлок от книги. - Мы уже занимались сексом, причем ты кончил два раза. Ты сегодня неугомонен. Возможно, поэтому молодоженам давали медовый месяц. Сейчас, конечно, после того, как отпала традиция ждать до свадьбы, этот обычай потерял смысл, но я понимаю, откуда он идет. Люди с менее организованным умом не могут…

\- Шерлок, заткнись и читай! И отвлекайся, только если тебе сильно приспичит. _Сильно_ , понял? Это эксперимент!

\- Ищешь мои эрогенные зоны? – спокойно откликнулся Шерлок, моментально вычислив, чем я занят. – Я думал, тех четырех тебе хватило.

\- Что?

\- Я думал, ты их уже нашел.

\- Я не в курсе.

\- Ты такой невнимательный. Вспомни. Одна, - и он, взяв мою ладонь в свою, нажал моим указательным пальцем за своим ухом на _processus mastoideus_ и закатил глаза.

– Вторая, - перевел он руку ниже.

\- Os hyoideum _, - назвал я вторую шепотом и обвел её пальцем._ Шерлок зашипел, слегка прикусив язык, с намеком на прячущуюся где-то там шепелявинку. _– Можно было догадаться, что все твои эрогенные зоны - на голове._

 _\- Вообще-то, только половина._ Третья, - провел он моим ногтем вдоль _basilica_ _vena_ по своему плечу. У него поджались пальцы ног, царапнув обивку, а из горла вырвался сдавленный стон. Что, серьезно? Может, не вена, может, это нерв? Какой у нас тут нерв… нервная система всегда шла у меня в голове после кровеносной… ну, разумеется, тут целая связка, включая локтевой, чему я удивляюсь. Я проверил, нащупав именно его. Шерлок повторил реакцию _._ – И, наконец, четвертая, - он скользнул моей рукой по горячей коже вниз и за себя. Когда она оказалась в углублении _lumbus_ , Шерлок выгнул спину и глухо рыкнул.

\- Паховую область, соски и слизистые я, естественно, не привожу, это по умолчанию, - как ни в чем ни бывало, закончил он скороговоркой и снова раскрыл книгу.

\- Но, Шерлок! – возмутился я.

\- Ты же хотел экспериментировать, - спокойно ответил он. – А вот у тебя, кстати, очень сложно выделить какие-либо зоны, - высунулся он из-за книги после паузы. - Возможно, нам стоит провести взаимный эксперимент?

\- Это гениальная идея, - одобрил я, и мы тут же принялись её осуществлять, книжка полетела на пол. - Что значит «у меня сложно выделить»?

\- Ну… сложно. Я так и не нашел областей, повторное воздействие на которые вызывало бы ту же реакцию, что и в первый раз, - продемонстрировал он на моей _clavicula_. Всё правильно, раз на раз не приходится.

\- О. Может, я просто не люблю повторений?

\- Так что мне повезло узнать хотя бы об одном несчастном фетише, - пожаловался он, утыкаясь носом мне в _umbilicus_.

\- Этот «фетиш», боюсь, тебе тоже не особо поможет, на самом деле я не помню, чтобы мне вообще когда-либо нравились чьи-либо огромные до безобразия лапы. Наоборот, я всегда ценил всё миниатюрное. А у тебя из миниатюрного только чувство такта.

\- Ну да, конечно, в твоем вкусе маленькие уютные женщины, а не длинные неудобные мужчины, - продемонстрировал он все перечисленное, потянувшись. И дав мне доступ к восхитительно пахнущей _fossa_ _axillaris_.

\- Как ни странно, да. Ты - противоположность всех моих эстетических вкусов. Ещё один гвоздь сомнений в эти отношения. Это я для тебя идеально вписываюсь в твое представление о любви всей твоей жизни, для меня всё диаметрально противоположно. Ты не влезаешь ни в какие мои представления. Ты у меня вообще в голове не помещаешься. – И на диване – тоже.

\- Возможно, это и является тем самым фактором..? - Его пальцы перебирали мне _vertebri_ , как четки.

\- Да, наверняка, но не в этом дело. Дело в том, что если _я_ вписался в тебя с размаха, то мне, между тем, слишком сложно привыкнуть к _тебе_. Я понимаю, принцип паззла и всё такое, но я всегда думал, что моя половинка…

\- Такая же, как ты сам?

\- М?

\- Когда ты описываешь её, ты описываешь себя.

\- Разве? – с сомнением протянул я. Я вообще-то так не думал.

\- Ладно. Возьмем Сару. Я не слишком хорошо знаю твоих предыдущих девушек…

\- Что значит «не _слишком_ хорошо»? – оторвался я от попытки прикусить его _linea_ _alba_.

\- …поэтому остановимся на ней. Я так понимаю, она полностью отражает твой вкус?

\- Что – значит – «не слишком»? Шерлок, откуда ты их _вообще_ знаешь?

\- Черт, Джон « _Три Континента»_ Ватсон! - Я поморщился. Ну, вот какая скотина проболталась про мое прозвище? Впрочем… Билли же сделал из него якорь. Шерлок внимательно всмотрелся мне в глаза и, не увидев там Банди, удовлетворенно кивнул. - Неужели ты думаешь, что я не изучил твою биографию вдоль и поперек? _Ты_ же не оставляешь попыток достать мою полную медицинскую карточку, так? – вспылил в ответ Шерлок, но продолжил дальше, отбросив тему, снова спокойно, подрагивая под моим языком, изучающим его _rectus_ _abdominis_. – Значит, возьмем Сару. Если бы ты был девушкой, каким, вернее, какой бы ты был? Маленькой и уютной, но также и мужественной – мисс Сойер не раз показывала нам эту черту своего характера, а также мудрой и самостоятельной – об этих качествах говорит то, что, не дождавшись за полгода никаких подвижек в сторону алтаря, она смело пресекла ваши отношения. Я даже не говорю о том, что она добрая и заботливая, о чем говорит её профессия. Я только что описал тебя. И Ясим.

\- Тогда почему не Сара? – уже ненавидя себя за это, не смог не спросить я.

\- Ты, наконец, всех перечислил, или кого-то забыл? – со сдерживаемым раздражением скрипнул зубами Шерлок.

\- Вроде теперь всех, - надулся я.

\- Успокоился?

\- Но я так и не знаю ответа…

\- Как и я, Джон, как и я. Как можно выбрать единственный из сотни одинаковых мыльных пузырей? Может, потому, что они всё-таки не одинаковы де-факто? Каждый из них уникален. У всех есть потенциал, но лишь единственный имеет идеальные размеры и уникальное сочетание толщины стенок, которое образует наиболее привлекательный рисунок.

\- Тогда почему Ясим? Мы не идентичны. Тем не менее… - Я снова добрался до ног, но на сей раз чуть выше – _fossa poplitea_ выглядела весьма привлекательно, я даже не поленился закатать ему для этого штанину и успел снова подивиться Шерлоковой растяжке.

\- Понятия не имею. Лишь двое имеют идеальные пропорции… Неидентичные идеальные пропорции… Идентично неидеальные…

\- Загадка тысячелетия… - вздохнул я.

\- Черт, Джон, спальня! – рыкнул Шерлок, вырываясь.

\- Я думал, тебе всё равно…

\- Да, но с тебя хватит на сегодня стрессов.

\- Я нашел пятую? Скажи, что я нашел пятую!

\- Ты нашел пятую, Джон. А теперь – в спальню! – И только полы халата взметнулись…

\- А теперь слушай меня внимательно, потому что повторять я не буду, - повалив нас в спальне на кровать, сообщил Шерлок таким низким голосом, что не удивлюсь, если это был инфразвук. По крайней мере, у меня все волосы на теле от него встали дыбом. – Я не делаю одолжений. Даже тебе. Если я делаю что-то, значит, хочу этого сам. То, что ты повлиял на меня так, что я хочу того же, что и ты, уже не имеет к тому времени значения – я уже этого захотел.

\- Хорошо, - пролепетал я, уже начиная понимать, к чему это было. – О-о-оке-е-ей, - пропел я, когда Шерлок подтвердил мои подозрения, спустившись по мне сам и одновременно спустив мои штаны. Так вот о чем был тот странный разговор про эго…

Шерлок в этот раз действительно вовремя вынул член изо рта, но насладиться cum-shot’ом (и опять все теми же посторгазменными прелестями) у меня все равно не получилось, потому что одна белая вязкая капля попала ему точнехонько в глаз. Всю дорогу до ванны и обратно, и пока мы его промывали, я неприлично хихикал.

\- Может, вселенная пытается тебе намекнуть на то, что тебе все-таки не стоит так стараться? – когда ко мне вернулась способность говорить членораздельно, выдал я.

\- Это случайности, - проворчал Шерлок, прикрывая пострадавший глаз.

\- Но, боюсь, у тебя уже выработался негативный рефлекс на это.

\- Всего с двух раз? Чушь! – упрямо надул он губы.

\- Я люблю тебя и без этого. Хотя, признаться, эти «случайности» весьма смазывают впечатление от этого номера из профессионального порно-фильма. И, вместо того, чтобы ужасать, меня это уже умиляет. Так что если ты продолжишь в том же духе, я не возражаю. С другой стороны, это грозит членовредительством, и если бы речь шла только о моем члене. Ты уже чуть не задохнулся, чуть не лишился глаза, что дальше? Рискнешь?

\- Когда меня останавливали такие пустяки?

\- Никогда, - согласился я. - Но я хотел убедиться в том, что ты знаешь, что делаешь. То есть, ясно, что не знаешь, но, по крайней мере, я хочу быть уверен, что ты готов к последствиям.

\- Не знаю, откуда у тебя такое отношение к сексу, - баюкая его голову у себя на коленях и смотря за тем, чтобы он не чесал глаз, который уже почти перестал слезиться, продолжил я. – Хотя, о чем я, наверняка тут все дело в Элеанор, да? - Если она была первой и единственной в течение пяти лет, некоторые привычки теперь будет сложно вытеснить. – Секс – это интимность, а не соревнование. По крайней мере, когда ты любишь того, с кем спишь. Я знаю, что ты тот ещё павлин, но твой распущенный хвост в постели только мешает.

Моя рука совершенно самостоятельно стала почесывать Шерлоку за ухом. Честно, я понял, что делаю, только когда он начал вполне отчетливо мурлыкать. Это же надо, так повезло с эрогенной зоной…

Ненасытным и, видимо, нуждавшимся в медовом месяце, оказался не только я. Никогда не ожидал, что сравнение Шерлока Холмса с кроликом будет так внезапно уместно (хотя с кошкой в течке было бы более точно). Он, правда, периодически прерывался, подчас в самые неожиданные моменты, на то, чтобы проверить телефон, погуглить на лэптопе или покарябать по бумаге, переместив в спальню весь свой творческий беспорядок. У меня образовалась теория, согласно которой мы, наконец, оба перешагнули порог притирки в постели (как бы это двусмысленно не звучало), и праздновали то, что нас больше не сдерживала стеснительность, недопонимание и прочие мешающие в этом месте вещи. Примерно то же самое произошло и с нашим соседством какое-то время назад – в любых отношениях настает время, когда тебя перестает что-либо смущать в партнере, когда соревнование уступает место интимности. Шерлок прав, чем ближе ты с кем-то, тем меньше ты его стесняешься.

На часах было два часа ночи, когда я решил, что стоит всё-таки попробовать восстановить обычный режим. Возможно, Шерлок прав, я веду себя по-дурацки, пытаясь сохранить какое-то его подобие, тем не менее, я так привык. Но, несмотря на изнеможение, сон не шел.

\- Может, тебе колыбельную сыграть? – ехидно предложил Шерлок, когда я сообщил ему об этом, обвинив в том, что он плохо на меня влияет.

\- Ты в состоянии?

\- Держать скрипку в руках я всегда в состоянии.

\- Хорошо. Только что-нибудь действительно успокаивающее.

\- Не бойся. Я знаю определение термина «колыбельная».

Он встал, не одеваясь, вынул скрипку, изящным движением закинул её на плечо и заиграл что-то действительно очень умиротворяющее. Если бы он раньше в два часа ночи устраивал такие концерты вместо того, что он обычно играет по ночам, никаких возражений от меня бы не последовало. Я не заметил, как заснул, только почему-то вместо абсолютно изумительного зрелища голого Шерлока со скрипкой, стоило мне закрыть глаза, мне примерещилось озабоченное лицо Молли Хупер.

\- Во сне со мной разговаривали дельфины, - сообщил я Шерлоку утром. О Молли я предпочел не упоминать. Тем более, что часть сна действительно была про дельфинов. Мой партнер, уже одетый в полный домашний комплект, стоял посреди гостиной со скрипкой. Опустил он её только когда я вышел из спальни.

\- Это из-за скрипки, - констатировал он и снова вскинул оную к плечу, но передумал играть, обернувшись на меня с озорной улыбкой. - Благодарили за рыбу?

\- Что?

\- Неважно. Дуэт?

\- О, ради бога… Дай проснуться. Кстати… Ты что, так всю ночь и проиграл? Шерлок… - я застонал. Вот стоило не поймать его на ночь, и он уже не спит сутками.

\- Ты мне не доверяешь? – возмутился он, пока я проверял его зрачки. Которые, слава богу, оказались в порядке. Белок слегка красноватый, как и положено после бессонной ночи.

\- Я, не задумываясь, доверю тебе свою жизнь, Шерлок. Но твою собственную? Нет. Пока такого доверия ты не заслужил.

О дуэте он вспомнил, как только посчитал, что утренние ритуалы достаточно меня разбудили.

Кларнет, новенький и наверняка дорогущий, подарил мне Шерлок «на не день рождения», прям как Король Шалтаю. Мы как-то неловко решили не дарить ничего друг другу на дни рождения, учитывая, что я так и не знал, когда он у Шерлока, а Шерлок с презрением относился к праздникам, поэтому оба компенсировали «неднерожденьевскими» подарками – если кто-то встречал что-то, что, он считал, будет нужно другому, он не ждал никаких праздников. После кларнета я подарил нам обоим минималистический дуэт, вернее, его партитуру, выпрошенную у своего однофамильца, а может и родственника, как я намекал в письме к нему. Дэвид наверняка очень веселился такой наглости, но партитуру выслал. Писал он её для скрипки и флейты, но с кларнетом она была ещё замечательней. И главное – особой виртуозности от этого самого кларнета не требовала. Уже на третьей репетиции я звучал так, что у Шерлока перестало дергаться веко. А может, он просто привык. Так же, как привык к моей тупости и постоянным придиркам. С тех пор мы часто разыгрывали эту маленькую, всего на две минуты, пьеску.

Я с удовольствием вынул инструмент. Играть с Шерлоком всегда было для меня привилегией, не меньшей, чем участвовать в его расследованиях. Слышать, как его ноты, замысловатые и немного нервные, переплетаются с моими, простыми и спокойными, образуя одну на двоих мелодию – что может быть лучше?

Я облизал губы, готовясь. В зрелище играющего Шерлока ничего нового не было, особенно после вчерашнего (я решил, что, увидев Шерлока «в одной скрипке», видел всё, и можно спокойно умирать), но я всё равно, обхватив губами мундштук, с некоторым трепетом посмотрел вверх. Кадык Шерлока дернулся несколько раз туда-сюда. Тоже нервничает?

Я начал…

К своему первому _сфорцандо_ я уже понял, что мы оба не просто так нервничаем, и сердце у меня бьется так часто по вполне определенной причине. Вот почему мы оба всегда любили эти дуэты. Знакомое тепло разлилось по телу. Ритм был недвусмысленно узнаваем. Мы, оказывается, всегда могли выразить через музыку то, чего оба хотели, но в чем не смели друг другу признаться. Каждый раз, когда я прикасался губами к мундштуку своего кларнета, а Шерлок – смычком к своей скрипке, мы прикасались друг к другу, мы занимались любовью. Анданте, виваче, крещендо, фортиссимо!

К середине пьесы, когда скрипка начала выдавать свои пронзительные _ринфорцандо_ , я уже был готов, готов на всё, лишь бы под руками у меня сейчас были не металлические кнопки кларнета, а жаркая влажная кожа человека напротив, а во рту - не пластиковый вкус мундштука, а уникальный вкус его слюны. Чтобы его левая рука нервно бегала не по грифу скрипки, а по мне, а вторая водила не смычком, а вдоль моего уже налившегося члена. Но магия музыки была такой сильной, что я не мог оторваться, я не мог, не мыслил бросить пьесу незавершенной, как невозможно, немыслимо бросить секс без разрядки. Мы подошли друг к другу так близко, как позволяли инструменты, почти забыв о них, растворившись в звуках, пульсирующих в нас.

Крещендо, бешеный аккорд в секунду, диминуэндо, скрипка трепещет умирающе, потом снова крещендо до фортиссимо! Шерлок отшвырнул скрипку на кресло с последним звуком, и мой кларнет полетел туда же, жалобно звякнув, но сейчас было не до того, всё сузилось до одной цели – губы-руки-больше-глубже-дышать-скучно… Повалив меня на диван, Шерлок остановился, вызвав у меня возмущенное недоумение, но я тут же понял, что он делает – он сымитировал звук метронома, только первый «тик», чтобы обозначить начало пьесы. И я снова повел её, уверенные ритмические отрезки. Это была настоящая синестезия – я слышал прикосновения, я чувствовал физическое наслаждение от этих несуществующих звуков. Мы проиграли пьесу до конца, нота за нотой - анданте, виваче, крещендо, фортиссимо! Шерлок кончил первым, с аккордом в секунду. Он нежно затрепетал, как его скрипка, заставляя меня остановиться, но, вернувшись в мир живых, с мощным грубым фортиссимо довел до оргазма и меня.

\- Да, - сказал Шерлок, отдышавшись. - Это было…

\- Хорошо? – губы сами собой растянулись в улыбке. – Давно ты хотел сделать это?

\- С половозрелости. Музыка – это секс. Секс – это музыка.

\- Ты уже делал это с кем-то?

\- Нет, не дуэтом. У меня всегда звучит в голове музыка, когда я занимаюсь сексом, но никто из предыдущих партнеров не… у тебя звучала в голове та же самая музыка! Это был настоящий дуэт! Настоящее…

\- Я понимаю, - кивнул я спокойно.

\- Да?

\- Единение. Жаль, что дуэт скрипки и кларнета весьма редкое явление. Где бы достать ещё парочку, достаточно простых для меня. Или? Ну конечно, у тебя был целый год, чтобы их найти. Сколько?

\- Пока девять. Но, боюсь, та, которую нашел ты, самая лучшая, я бы не догадался искать среди современных композиторов и неклассических композиций. Но это настоящий секс – ритм, нарастание, две кульминации… Всё.

\- Две минуты, Шерлок, - разочарованно простонал я.

\- Две минуты и семь секунд, Джон, - захихикал он, и я наконец поймал и проглотил его смешинку-шепелинку. Теперь она всегда будет во мне, светиться в животе, как светлячок, и вибрировать, щекоча.

И дальше весь день мы проверяли остальные версии. В спальне, неспешно смакуя каждую ноту. Ознакомившись с пьесами, которых было непростительно мало, мы дуэтом ругали трио с фортепьяно, вот чего было завались, и одно лучше другого. Ну не тройничок же из-за этого с кем-то заводить… Шерлок ляпнул, что знает пару неплохих пианистов, за что получил по голове подушкой.

Уже к вечеру, отдыхая после очередной пьесы, когда я лениво валялся, закрыв глаза, пока Шерлок проверял оба наших телефона, у меня перед внутренним взором возникла буква «М», составленная из четырех перекрещенных шпаг.

\- Мммолли! «М»! Молли, вот почему мне снилась Молли!

\- Тебе снилась Молли? – нахмурился Шерлок.

\- Потому что «М»! Я пытался понять, что меня в этом деле со «Знаком Четырех» напрягло. «М»! Назови первые имена создателей «Знака Четырех».

\- Джонатан, Магомет, Абдулла и Дост.

\- Тоже только один на «М»! Имена в самой игре? Может, они на «М»?

\- Нет, не думаю.

\- Как-то вообще там объясняется то, почему «М»?

\- Какая Эм, Джон?

\- Знак Четырех. «М», состоящая из четырех перекрещенных шпаг.

\- Джон, «Знак Четырех», он же логотип игры – четыре перекрещенные черточки, как в унарной системе счисления.

\- О. Не «М» из шпаг?

\- Нет.

\- Хм. Прости. Значит… Где же я его видел тогда?

\- У Молли на телефоне?

\- Да, точно! – Я выдохнул. Да, никакой с меня сыщик, всегда нападаю на какой-нибудь ложный след.

\- Ничего, Джон. Бывает.

\- Не с тобой.

\- Не сравнивай себя со мной. Никогда, - поджал он губы. – Не в этом. Я же не пытаюсь сравнить свое миниатюрное чувство такта с твоим. Это было бы нечестно. По отношению ко мне.

И всё равно, когда Шерлок заснул, впервые _раньше_ , чемя (мне всё-таки удалось его утомить), я вышел на кухню, осторожно выскользнув из расслабленных объятий, и позвонил Молли.

\- Звонишь извиниться за своего бойфренда? – недружелюбно ответила она на мое приветствие.

\- Э… Не совсем…

\- То есть, ты даже извиняться за него не будешь?

\- Э… Буду. Прости…

\- Так-то лучше. Кстати, поздравляю. Хоть кому-то везет в личной жизни.

\- Молли, мне очень жаль.

\- Ничего, я привыкла…

\- Слушай, у тебя в телефоне, в том, который тебе подарил Тэдди…

\- Я отдала ему все его подарки, - отрезала она.

\- Ну, я не об этом… Молли, ты помнишь иконку в виде буквы «М»?

\- Да, это игрушка, входит в комплектацию Пёрла.

\- Ага… И про что она? – я вспомнил всё, что знал про «Знак Четырех». Андаманские острова, Пондичерри…

\- Про Индию.

\- Про Индию? – Андаманские острова, конечно, тоже были в Индийском океане, но…

\- Да, надо украсть сокровища Тадж Махала.

\- Сложная?

\- Да не особо. Скучная. Я бросила играть на капитане Немо. А в чем дело?

\- Да нет… Ни в чем. Прости. – Сокровища Тадж Махала плюс капитан Немо… Да, это походило на обычную массовую игру. И – на всякий случай:

\- А как называется?

\- « _ForMore_ ».

\- « _РадиБольшего_ »? – В принципе понятно, почему четыре и «М». Ну ладно…

\- Ага. Ну, я спать пошла.

\- О. Прости. Разбудил?

\- Да ладно, ради извинений за Шерлока прощаю. Увидимся.

Почему-то после разговора с Молли защемило сердце. Жалость, вина? Я глубоко выдохнул и вернулся в спальню. Но, даже когда я заполз обратно в такие уютные объятия – Шерлок, не просыпаясь, обхватил меня всеми конечностями и прижал к себе, - мысли о Молли не покинули меня. Я вдруг понял, что она похожа на всех моих предыдущих девушек, что если бы не Шерлок, я бы влюбился в неё. Возможно, я и влюбился. Не так, как в Шерлока. Я никогда не любил так, как сейчас. Как бы я не пытался привести его к одному знаменателю со всеми моими ранними, и, получается, ещё и будущим влюбленностями, Шерлок уникален. Я действительно мог бы любить его без взаимности, и я не смог бы вовсе без него. Я не могу понять, как я жил до него. В моей памяти поселился вирус по имени Шерлок – я как будто знал его всю жизнь, всегда любил его, всегда знал о нем. Что бы я ни вспомнил, там всегда есть он, какой-то его отзвук. Как будто я всегда думал о нем… Всегда ждал его… И теперь искренне изумляюсь, как я мог ждать так долго, как я не сошел с ума? Возможно, всё это на самом деле так, ведь зачем-то я рванул на войну? Что-то тянуло меня туда. Майкрофт назвал Шерлока моей войной. Возможно, я первоначально хотел Шерлока, и за неимением его отправился на войну? Вот почему теперь, когда всё немного утряслось, я больше не желаю настоящей войны? Потому что не Шерлок стал заменой войны, а наоборот. И Шерлока мне хватает за глаза без всякой войны.

Интересно, я видел ту телевизионную передачу, про которую говорил Майкрофт? Где Шерлок - _Стивен_ \- рекламировал T. I. A.. Что я тогда подумал? Не подтолкнуло ли меня это ещё ближе к войне? Почему я этого не помню? Как бы я хотел это помнить.

Проснулся я не в слишком радужном состоянии. Снился какой-то мутный кошмар. Один из хирургически-мясницких - откуда что взялось, не понятно, я в операционном театре-то последний раз был полгода назад, и то ассистентом. Профессиональные издержки уже не моей профессии. И привычка быстро с ними справляться – иначе в этой профессии делать было нечего. Если тебе ночью снится, как ты методично освежевываешь человека, и ты позволяешь этому сну остаться с тобой днем… Ну, вы сами понимаете. Если только податься после такого в патологоанатомы. Такие сны вполне нормальны, по крайней мере, нас уверяли в этом в институте – подсознание, в отличие от сознания, не может найти иного объяснения хирургической операции. Врач – это _добрый человек, причиняющий боль_. Это противоречие всегда будет не давать покоя подсознанию.

\- Как наш уровень эндорфинов? – встретил меня Шерлок в гостиной игривым вопросом и шуршанием газет.

Мальчики увлеченно шумели на кухне. Я, прогоняя остатки неприятного сна, подошел и прислонился к Шерлоку. Он оставил газету и, освободив одну руку для меня, принялся другой набирать что-то на Блэкберри.

\- Ммм… - присмотрелся я за происходящим на кухне. – Ну ладно, один готовит обед. А что делает второй?

\- Эксперимент.

\- Шерлок!

\- А что, заставлять их готовить за тебя можно, а делать химические опыты за меня - нельзя? Несправедливо.

\- Но не одновременно же! Ты же знаешь правила!

\- Они _осторожно_ , Джон.

\- Я это есть не буду! Да и чистота твоего эксперимента серьезно скомпрометирована. Мы же это обсуждали.

\- Может, дело не в эндорфинах, может, дело в серотонине? – задумчиво пробормотал он.

\- Что? Это эксперимент?

\- М?

\- Что?

\- Молока?

\- Я сказал, я этого есть не буду.

\- Просто молока. Можно ещё бананов. Я пошлю Стэна за бананами. И за шоколадом. Помидоры тоже не помешают, к тому же они ещё и афродизиак.

\- Я буду «полный английский», спасибо. Но только после того, как они уберут оттуда химические препараты.

\- Там нет опасных веществ.

\- Всё равно, это принцип. Из-за того, что ты со мной спишь, границы этого принципа не сместились.

\- Ты думаешь, я перепроверяю границы нашего соседства в связи с новым статусом? – нахмурился он.

\- А что это тогда?

\- Ну да, возможно, так это и выглядело. Нет, мне просто нужно было кое-что срочно проверить. Я не знал о том, что второй собрался готовить. Они о нашем договоре не знают.

\- Тебе надо было им объяснить.

\- Упс? – пожевал он губами.

Я, уже не злясь, клюнул его в лоб и пошел разбираться с ситуацией на кухню.

Только возвращаясь обратно, до меня дошло, что там Шерлок говорил про эндорфины и серотонин.

\- Э… Шерлок? Ты… С чего ты решил, что у меня депрессия? _Особенно_ последние два дня. О. _До_ этого? И эти два дня…?

\- То, что ты без видимых причин чуть ли не сутки провел практически в кататоническом состоянии – весьма убедительный признак того, что ты находился в депрессии. Причин которой более чем достаточно.

\- В кататони..? Шерлок, я просто отсыпался!

\- Я не мог тебя разбудить! Ты находился в том же состоянии, что и после Банди. Я не хотел, чтобы это вылилось в ещё один эпизод… - он сглотнул.

\- Ты думал, что если не сделаешь что-то, я снова решу покончить с собой?

Он посмотрел на меня полным боли взглядом. Боже, я уже забыл о том, что тогда произошло, потому что я-то был не в себе, и для меня это был всего лишь дурной сон, но он-то всё это пережил в _реальности_. И прошла всего какая-то неделя.

\- И два дня ты изображал из себя _Ночного Портье_ , чтобы повысить мой уровень эндорфинов? – уточнил я.

Он нахмурился. Я сплюнул про себя. Чертовы отсылки к массовой культуре. Черт, просто к культуре.

\- Не обращай внимания на «ночного портье», Шерлок. Ты действительно не выпускал меня из постели только затем, чтобы избавить меня от гипотетической депрессии? Мы об этом разве не говорили? Я _не хочу_ , чтобы ты делал что-то только ради меня!

\- Знаешь, - неожиданно вспылил он. – Ты, вроде, хорошо понимаешь, что любой поступок вызван множеством мотиваций, но, тем не менее, ты раз за разом отказываешь в этом мне. То, что я плохо понимаю эту систему, не означает, что я - одноклеточное! То, что я делаю что-то для тебя, не означает, что я не хочу этого сам! Сколько раз я могу это повторять? Я социопат. Я по определению эгоист. Ты принимаешь меня за кого-то другого. Я _никогда_ не стану делать того, что мне не нравится. Мне кажется, тут происходит какая-то подмена. Если ты, будучи по природе альтруистом, делаешь сейчас что-то эгоистичное, возможно, из-за этого ты видишь что-то альтруистичное в заведомом эгоисте, и реагируешь на это так, как на самом деле должен реагировать на собственный эгоизм.

\- Ну, ты, доморощенный психоаналитик… - Я еле сдерживался, чтобы… я даже не знал, что могу сделать. Ударить его? Убежать? Зареветь? – Давай посмотрим, что, в твоей теории, я делаю такого эгоистичного, что переношу это на тебя.

\- Не знаю.

\- Не знаешь?

\- Нет.

\- То есть, твоя теория не слишком-то подтверждается, - кивнул я. – Может, тогда следовало бы оставить её при себе? Тебе так не кажется?

\- Проблема? – поднял он на меня глаза.

\- О, да, можно и так сказать, да, - сдерживаться стало невозможно.

\- Возьми с собой Эда.

\- Что?

\- Ты собрался уходить, - констатировал он. - Возьми с собой Эда.

\- Ты меня выгоняешь? – прорычал я.

\- По всей видимости, так считаешь ты, - фыркнул он и, передернув плечами, вернулся к своим игрушкам.

\- Эд! – крикнул он телохранителя с кухни, когда я на самом деле вышел из спальни уже переодетым. Ну да, я собрался сбегать. Всяко лучше, чем бить ему морду или реветь. И главное – всегда помогало до этого.

Черт, черт, черт! А ведь он за живое задел, так что ли, получается? Я на самом деле эгоизмом, что ли, страдаю? В каком, черт побери, месте?

Я даванул кулаком входную дверь, пару раз открыл и громко захлопнул её, но так и не вышел.

\- Джон, мальчик мой, что ты делаешь? – высунулась из своей квартиры миссис Хадсон. – О, первая семейная ссора. Теперь немножко по-другому чувствуется, да?

\- Да что вы понимаете, миссис Хадсон! – вырвалось у меня. – Простите, простите, - тут же вернулось ко мне самообладание. Ну да, стоит обидеть слабого, и мозги сразу проясняются. Всегда срабатывало. – Пойду, проветрюсь.

Шагающий сзади Эд раздражал. У него был мой Зигги. Мне нестерпимо захотелось подержать пистолет в руке, почистить его… черт, надеюсь, Эд его хотя бы чистит регулярно. Оружие всегда успокаивало меня. Уже не знаю, чем именно – возможностью покончить со всем, разом? Самый простой ответ на всё. Как на вопросы собственного существования, так и на спорность существований чужих. _Возможность_ прекращала поток мыслей, направленных в эту сторону, и открывала простор для воображения. Я всегда успею убить себя/угрохать эту гниду, вот она, возможность, никуда не денется, её не нужно обдумывать, достаточно нажать на курок. А теперь подумаем-ка, можно ли что-то сделать не настолько кардинальное?

А сейчас я был просто зациклен на возвращении себе этой _возможности_ и не мог думать больше ни о чем. Он опытный телохранитель, но он не ожидает враждебных действий по отношению к себе с моей стороны, как клиента – это преимущество. Но мы слишком разные по комплекции. С другой стороны, я не боюсь причинить боль ему, ему же наверняка оторвут голову, если я пострадаю, от чьей бы то ни было руки, включая его собственную. К тому же, у нас установилась эмоциональная связь, и он мне доверяет – ещё один плюс к первому преимуществу.

Да твою ж мать, думай про другое, думай о том, в чем заключается эгоизм, который я хочу в себе наказать, а вместо этого кидаюсь на Шерлока. Думай, я тебе говорю! Глупая башка, идиот, правильно Шерлок про тебя говорит.

Лицо неожиданно стало мокрым и холодным. Черт, всё настолько плохо? Убежать _и_ зареветь? Ещё ударить Шерлока – и полный набор. Я повернул в сторону Теско. Что он там говорил? Молоко, помидоры, бананы, шоколад.

Я _забыл_ о том, что Шерлок всё вспомнил, и что теперь ему из-за этого не менее хреново. Я _забыл_ , что он был свидетелем моей неудачной попытки самоубийства, что тоже не слишком хорошо на него повлияло. _Конечно,_ я эгоист. Я вовсе забыл о нем. Или… или посчитал, что у него не может быть эмоций. Я до сих пор подсознательно отрицаю такую возможность, придумываю за него рациональные объяснения его чувств. Конечно, он в порядке, чего бы ему не быть в порядке, он же андроид. Роботы не плачут. Это _я_ живой и _мне_ больно.

Отрицаю его способность чувствовать. Эрго, не верю, что он меня любит. Однако, повод для депрессии. Невозможность избавиться от неё даже после двухдневного марафона кама-сутры. И какая же первая мысль – не «он обо мне заботится», а «он делал вид, что хочет со мной секса». Да даже если бы и так, «он обо мне заботится» куда ближе к любви, чем «он хочет со мной секса», Секс без любви и любовь без секса я знаю. А вот заботу без любви и любовь без заботы как-то представить себе не могу. Чем я сам, кстати, последнее время не блещу. Ещё бы не эгоизм, ещё бы не хотелось себя наказать.

Вернувшись домой, я застал Шерлока за скрипкой. Он играл _Историю Солдата_ Стравинского для трио, которое мы вчера решили пробовать вдвоем, без фоно, - в одиночку, нервно дергая затылком в моменты, когда недоставало других инструментов. Нет, он слышал, что я зашел, а продолжал стоять спиной ко мне специально – дуется.

Первой мыслью было присоединиться, но черт, как? – я же не выучил партию, слышал сюиту пару раз, вот и всё. Не гений, как некоторые, чтобы запомнить с первого раза. И со второго. И даже с десятого.

Положив продукты в холодильник, и отослав Эда наверх, я осторожно подошел к Шерлоку вплотную и, только когда он закончил глиссандо с тремоло и опустил смычок, осмелился уткнуться носом ему в загривок.

\- Прости меня, - чуть не всхлипнул я, вдохнув знакомый запах.

\- Вообще-то, насколько я понимаю человеческие отношения, это я должен извиняться. Но ладно, ты эксперт, - пожал он плечами, все ещё не поворачиваясь.

\- Я эгоист, ты прав. Я слишком сфокусировался на себе. Я забыл, зачем я всё это начал. А начал я это, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что не причиню тебе вреда. Но я причиняю тебе вред, и сам не замечаю этого. Прости.

Он, наконец, повернулся и обнял меня за шею, всё ещё держа скрипку и смычок.

Черт, нужно собраться. Хватит ныть о своей поруганной чести и затраханных мозгах. Не целочка, чай. И уж Шерлок точно не в ответе за всё это, ни срывать на него злость, ни игнорировать его неприемлемо. Разве у меня внезапно появился другой смысл жизни, кроме него? Когда мое существование стало иметь хоть какой-то смысл без него? А раз так, раз я всего лишь его придаток, ладно, пусть полноценная часть его тела, если это так – то заткнись и работай. Никто, кроме тебя, не знает, насколько он раним. Он сам не знает, насколько он раним. В доме два телохранителя, профессиональные агенты с лицензией на убийство – пытаются заменить тебя одного, Джон Хэмиш Ватсон, пока ты рассыпаешься в песок от жалости к себе вместо того, чтобы защищать его. Мало того, у них приказ защищать его от тебя самого, ни много ни мало. Как вообще могло дойти до такого?

\- Ты самое дорогое, что у меня есть. Я клянусь… - я судорожно вздохнул, пытаясь подавить слезы. Я уже давал две клятвы – клятву Гиппократа и военную присягу, но никогда это не было таким значимым. – Я буду защищать тебя ценой собственной жизни.

\- Джон, это нелогично, почему люди всегда говорят в порыве сентиментальности подобную чушь?

\- Это не чушь, я…

\- Это ещё большая чушь, если это не просто слова. Ну, посуди сам. Я признался тебе в том, что не смогу жить без тебя. Как то, что ты защитишь меня ценой собственной жизни, спасет меня?

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты так ко мне относился. Да, я могу понять, что я для тебя что-то вроде конечности, или органа, но инвалидом тоже можно жить.

\- Джон, ты мое сердце. Ты как кардиохирург скажи: можно жить без сердца?

\- Как-то же ты жил до?

\- Мне придется тебя забыть. А я не хочу…

\- А я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал, если со мной что-то случится. Обещай, что забудешь и продолжишь жить.

\- Ты уверен, что хочешь именно этого? Не думаю, что ты окажешь услугу кому-то. Не окружающим меня людям, это точно.

\- Тем, кого ты спасешь, мистер Детектив-Консультант.

Он отстранился и улыбнулся уголком губ, смотря мне в глаза.

\- Ах, ты думаешь не обо мне, ты думаешь о других людях, все понятно. Добрый доктор-альтруист вернулся?

Я отразил его улыбку и пожал плечами.

\- А теперь ты расскажешь мне всё, - кивнул я. - Всё, что вспомнил.

И он, не сопротивляясь, рассказал мне всё. Его рассказ длился до самой ночи, иногда прерываясь на скрипичные паузы. После того, как кончились две недели и почти четыре дня, которые он провел с Ясим, и последующий за этим год одиночества и борьбы, он рассказал и о том, как до всего этого жил в Китае: о его взаимном равнодушии с этой страной, и о том, как после всего этого познакомился с мистером Хадсоном и своей нынешней «профессией» во Флориде. Он на одном дыхании рассказал мне всю свою жизнь. А потом мне снились особо яркие моменты, которые довоображало мое подсознание из эмоционального по тону, но сухого по содержанию рассказа Шерлока.

Утром я вспомнил, что осталось три дня. И что люди – это совокупность их воспоминаний. А, стало быть, первое - надо торопиться, и второе - Шерлок изменился. И я изменился, впустив в себя его воспоминания.

Пока Шерлок по инерции – вряд ли мы возьмемся за что-то за три дня до отъезда, - рылся в базе данных Скотланд Ярда, я быстро набросал первое письмо профессору Найерниа. Слишком ранняя стадия, чтобы обсуждать с Шерлоком, но идеальное время для заброса первого камня.

\- Что-то мы засиделись дома. Может, прогуляемся? – спросил я, когда с ритуалом поиска работы было покончено.

\- У нас нет дела, - развел он руками.

\- Просто так, без дела.

\- Полагаю, мы можем сходить куда-нибудь поужинать.

\- Да, это было бы замечательно. Боже, впервые в качестве настоящего свидания?

\- Ох уж эти социальные ярлыки, - застонал Шерлок, подсаживаясь ко мне на диван и обнимая.

\- Иногда ярлык – это всё, что отделяет одно от другого.

\- Из-за того, что ты не называл наши совместные ужины свиданиями, они не переставали ими быть по существу. То, что мы не занимались сексом весь этот год, не означало, что мы не любили друг друга. Социальные нормы скучны.

\- Социопату - может быть. Но мы ориентируемся на эти ярлыки и нормы. Без них… Без них был бы хаос. Тот самый, который ты так не любишь.

\- То, что вы навешали кругом ярлыки и напридумывали искусственных норм, не уменьшило энтропию социума, а скорее увеличило её. Когда каждый воспринимает термины по-своему, хаоса не избежать. Ваш социум и есть хаос, именно он меня раздражает, нашел что хвалить. Вся история человечества – это одна сплошная социальная куча мала. А всё из-за того, что вы даже не определились с элементарными понятиями.

\- Ты с ними тоже не определился.

\- Я не определился с _вашими_ понятиями. Со своими я определился, спасибо большое.

\- Уверен, каждый думает именно так, неудивительно, что мы так и не пришли к общему восприятию терминов, - проворчал я.

Ну и как после такого сделать то, что задумал? Я вздохнул. На ужине надо попробовать. Хотя бы попробовать… Сделать хотя бы первый шаг. Хотя бы направить его в ту же сторону. Но как, если «социальные нормы скучны», и «каждый воспринимает термины по-своему»? Как привести его к той самой социальной норме и предложить тот самый термин? Один из тех, что не просто ничего для него не значат, но и раздражают? Он только посмотрит на меня, как на идиота. Опять. И будет прав. Какой смысл менять существующее положение вещей? Какой смысл было менять предыдущее? Тем не менее… Найти бы парочку рациональных доводов. Но странно – прошлое изменение было инициировано не мной, да и доводы за него до сих пор привожу себе именно я.

А потом пришла помощница старшего Холмса с бумагами, на сей раз представившись Доротеей – этот месяц был для неё исключительно продуктивным в отношении игры… Постой… Игры?

\- Ещё один уровень. И курьерская работа, – констатировал Шерлок и сделал вывод. – Майкрофт нашел тебе замену?

\- Я в отпуске, - поправила она его. – И как насчет договора не дедуктировать меня, по крайней мере, вслух? - огрызнулась она.

Я поймал в глазах Шерлока загоревшийся огонек, потом они обменялись с Доротеей многозначительными взглядами, и он, подавив улыбку, с невинным видом начал рассматривать бумаги.

Я пошел провожать девушку, и уже в дверях протянул ладонь. На неё уютно легло кольцо.

\- Гарри… она хорошая, несмотря на… проблему. Если устранить проблему… - замямлил я, размышляя, стоит ли говорить, что я всегда воспринимал свою сестру как гадкого утенка, который никак не может стать лебедем, и все проблемы у неё из-за этого, но она сделает все для того, кто будет видеть в ней этого самого лебедя…

\- Я знаю, - кивнула она равнодушно.

\- Ага… Хорошо, - решил не вмешиваться я. - Слушай, а где ты уже в игре, ну, из-за которой ты меняешь имена…

\- О, всё ещё Индия, - махнула она рукой неопределенно.

\- Индия?

\- Сокровища из Тадж Махала я уже украла, теперь это восстание сипаев под предводительством будущего капитана Немо…

\- Тадж? Немо? _РадиБольшего_?

\- Больше? А дальше будут Андаманские острова.

\- Анда… А в конце не Пондичерри Лодж?

\- Оно самое. Только не говори, что сам хочешь пройти, - она ехидно на меня покосилась.

\- Нет. Нет, не хочу, - мне было не до её ехидства.

\- Ага. Ну… пока.

\- Ага… - в груди противно заныло. – Да, как, ещё раз, называется игра?

\- «Знак Четырех», - ответила она, и я чуть ли не перед её носом закрыл дверь. Было мне и не до вежливости тоже.

\- Шерлок, - закричал я ещё на лестнице. – Ты знаешь об игре под названием « _ForMore_ »?

Он отрицательно помотал головой.

\- Ты осматривал Пёрлы Молли, ты помнишь иконку в виде буквы «М».

\- Из перекрещенных шпаг, да.

\- Ты никогда не открывал эту иконку?

\- Открывал, но она вела в несуществующую папку.

\- Ну да. Почему тогда Молли говорит, что играла в неё? В эту игру?

\- Когда ты с ней разговаривал?

\- Вчера, когда ты заснул.

Он скрипнул зубами. Проблема?

\- А сегодня Доротея сказала, что играет в «Знак Четырех» - ну, это я догадывался. Но то, что описала мне Молли – это та же самая игра! Только Молли говорит, что она вовсе не сложная. «ForMore» - это какая-то пиратская версия «Знака Четырех».

\- Вполне вероятно, Шолто мог это сделать, чтобы у него была иллюзия того, что Молли играет с ним. Но, Джон, я проверил каждый Пёрл из тех, что она мне приносила, игры не было.

\- Хочешь сказать, что Молли лжет?

\- Хочешь сказать, что лгу я?

\- Боже, Шерлок, нет. Но… может, у иконки какая-то степень защиты, и на игру она выводит только саму Молли?

\- О, сенсорный экран с системой защиты на отпечатках пальцев, - Шерлок криво улыбнулся. – Да, это романтично. И я даже могу вообразить, что Шолто мог это провернуть, но, Джон, какое это имеет значение? Дело закрыто.

\- Молли может быть в опасности?

\- В какой?

\- Не знаю.

\- Ты _хочешь_ , чтобы она была в опасности?

\- Зачем мне это? Я не хочу, чтобы она была в опасности, - замотал я головой.

\- Затем, чтобы ты мог её спасти? – грустно проговорил Шерлок. - Синдром рыцаря на белом коне?

\- Шерлок…

\- Не оправдывайся, - предупредил он меня, напрягаясь.

Да, не надеялся же я, что он не заметит?

\- Я и не собирался. Я просто хотел сказать, что это ничего не значит. Особенно для наших отношений.

Он пожевал свои губы, и, наконец, тяжело выдохнул, расслабляясь.

\- Прости ещё раз, - положил я ему голову на плечо. Его всё ещё потряхивало. Я вспомнил те месяцы, когда мой съезд был реально возможен, когда я серьезно намеревался съехаться с Сарой. И мне тогда хватило малейших признаков того, что Шерлоку не безразлично, чтобы не совершить чудовищную ошибку. Тогда же я научился различать его эмоции. Не так сложно, если знаешь, что искать. Особенно если хочешь найти то, что ищешь. Но сейчас его на самом деле трясло, так же, как его трясло после моего неудавшегося самоубийства.

\- Я не могу обещать, что это не повторится. Я не властен над своим сердцем.

\- Мистер _Три Континента_ , - уже почти спокойно фыркнул Шерлок. Да, черт подери, тяжело осознавать, что у твоего сердца есть свое собственное? Эдакая двойная неизвестность.

Я поморщился, услышав ненавидимое прозвище, но понял, что в нем есть нужный для объяснения образ.

\- Тебя нет ни на одном из трех континентов, Шерлок. У тебя - своя _планета_. Я могу исходить все три континента, но они не сравнятся с твоей планетой.

\- То есть ты хочешь сказать, что я инопланетянин?

\- Ты себя в зеркале видел? – хихикнул я. – Ну и, конечно, дело не только во внешности.

\- Ты же в курсе, что я не самый умный человек на земле? И не самый необычный, - он признавался в этом так, как будто открывал тайну.

\- Я знаю. Но и не только в этом дело. И не в том даже, что ты мой журавль в руках, и от него не заглядываются на синиц в небе… Это по инерции, этого больше не повторится! – заверил я больше себя. - Я действительно не знаю, в чем дело. Ты же не можешь сказать, почему именно я.

\- Почему не могу? Могу. Потому что ты совершенен.

\- О. Н-ну…

\- Ты не можешь сказать того же обо мне? – надулся он.

\- Иногда я смотрю на тебя, и понимаю, что совершенней тебя никого нет, но временами… Ты пугающе неправильный, но, пожалуй, люблю я тебя сильней именно в такие моменты.

\- Нелогично.

\- Ну, где я, и где логика… Любить совершенство слишком легко. А для меня любовь – это война. Ты самая совершенная война. Это тоже оксюморон, но верно.

\- Я - минное поле?

\- Которое, я надеюсь, будет бесконечным. Кстати, ты же в курсе, как на самом деле зовут Доротею?

\- Зачем?

\- Ну, должен же я знать имя своей, возможно, будущей родственницы.

\- Она тебе всё-таки сказала? – он хихикнул. – На ней под плащом был джемпер, который ты подарил Гарри на последний день рождения. Твоя сестра использует его в качестве домашней одежды – ваша страсть к удобному трикотажу семейная. Элеанор действительно в отпуске и проводит его у Гарри Ватсон, откуда она и приехала к нам. Документы должны были доставить ещё вчера, но она заехала к твоей сестре и осталась у неё ночевать.

\- Можно без подробностей? Это моя сестра, в конце концов!

\- М?

\- Я не горю желанием знать больше, чем уже знаю. Элеанор? Господи, не твоя бывшая...?

\- Нет, по крайней мере я надеюсь… От Майка можно, конечно, ожидать всякого, она появилась через пару лет после того, как он устранил Элеанор Брукс… Нет, если бы это была она, думаешь, Майк оставил бы ей тоже самое имя? И она не проявляла никаких признаков того, что знает меня.

\- Двойной блеф. И у неё стерта память. Что? Я тоже умею строить догадки.

\- Я никогда не строю догадки!

\- Да, конечно… Как раз этим ты и занимаешься, а потом уже ищешь доказательства своим догадкам. Я год за тобой наблюдал, я _видел_. Ты проговариваешь логические цепочки только по просьбе, и тебе нужно время, чтобы их найти, тогда как общий ответ ты знаешь моментально. Шерлок, ты почти никогда не ошибаешься, несмотря на то, что каждое второе твое доказательство построено на статистике и прочих мифах, не имеющих к реальности никакого отношения. Реальная жизнь куда сложней, мотиваций неизмеримо больше, действий - хаотичных действий, действий, не оставляющих следов – пруд пруди, и ты не имеешь возможности их учесть. Но ты, как по волшебству, всегда прав!

\- Но тебе нравится… - совсем растерялся он. Я говорил с обычным восхищением, поэтому он не знал, обижаться ли ему.

\- Ещё бы мне не нравилось! Ты всегда прав, несмотря на это всё. У тебя потрясающая интуиция! И то, как ты умеешь объяснить, с чего ты так решил – это просто песня! Я так не умею. Если моя интуиция что-то мне говорит, я абсолютно не умею убедить в том, что прав, окружающих. Кого там, я себя иногда не могу убедить. Это потрясающе, как ты находишь эти самые доказательства, и насколько логичными они выглядят! Это гениально! Это все чудовищная самоуверенность – в хорошем смысле, меня бы вот сомнения заели, даже если бы я умел так хорошо наблюдать и делать выводы.

Шерлок хмурился, пытаясь понять, как он относится к моему признанию.

\- Прости, - сказал я после паузы. – Но ты сам виноват со своими признаниями насчет того, что ты не самый умный в мире, хотя, один на миллион – это, по крайней мере, довольно уникальный. Я подумал, что можно, наконец, сказать, что _именно_ меня в тебе восхищает, и ты не загрызешь меня за это.

\- Я не думаю, что ты прав, но разрешаю тебе так думать. Потому что…

\- Потому что в целом ничего не изменилось?

\- Не изменилось?

\- Нет. Ничегошеньки.

\- Хорошо.

О да, это было неловко. Шерлок делает вид, что применяет индукцию, беззастенчиво называет её дедукцией, а на самом деле использует абдукцию. Ну и что с того? Какая разница? Главное – результат.

\- Загипнотизируй меня, - неожиданно даже для себя потребовал я у него.

\- Что-то не так? - забеспокоился он.

\- Нет, вроде всё нормально, я адекватен, насколько могу судить. Просто… С помощью гипноза ведь можно вспомнить что-то в подробностях? Я бы хотел кое-что вспомнить.

\- Что?

\- Твое выступление по телевизору.

Шерлок фыркнул.

\- Я понимаю, что, очевидно, для тебя это не являлось таким уж событием, но если я видел тебя ещё шесть лет назад, я бы хотел это вспомнить. Я бы хотел вспомнить, что я тогда думал и чувствовал.

\- Под гипнозом вспоминают не мысли и не чувства, под гипнозом вспоминают детали, данные, которые собирают наши органы чувств. Не более.

\- То есть это бесполезно?

\- Ты можешь убедиться, что видел меня, или, что вероятней всего, не видел. Если ты меня видел, ты сможешь увидеть меня тогдашним… Но скорее всего это будет всё.

\- Я всё равно хотел бы.

\- Хорошо. Завтра.

\- Почему не сегодня?

\- Потому что сегодня мы идем ужинать – я уже заказал столик.

\- Заказал?

\- Это очень престижный ресторан. « _Лятелье» Жоэля Робюшона_. Надеюсь, ты не против французской кухни?

\- К чему такие…

\- Расходы? Джон, только не говори, что вся сотня тысяч евро уже ушла на долги.

\- Нет, но…

\- Какие могут быть «но»? Ты сам сказал, в некотором роде это дебют.

\- Но тебе все равно.

\- Тебе не все равно, а мне не все равно, что тебе не все равно.

\- Мне не до такой степени не все равно… - начал я, но запнулся я о его непонимающий и слегка раздраженный взгляд. – Хорошо, Лятелье так Лятелье… Надеюсь, там не съедобную одежду подают, а то, судя по названию…

\- Ммм! А это мысль… - протянул Шерлок.

\- Извращенец.

Боже, я не про расходы говорил, а про излишнюю шумиху. Как он, кстати, умудрился заказать там столик на сегодня? И когда? Ладно, я настолько привык видеть Шерлока с его электронными игрушками, что мог просто не заметить, как он пользуется ноутбуком или коммуникатором, да и в этом _Лятелье_ вполне мог оказаться тихий день. Но до самого выхода меня всё-таки не покидало легкое беспокойство. Ну, и ещё мне было нечего надеть. Если Шерлок в повседневной жизни одевался, как для похода в престижный ресторан, то у меня был только один костюм, который я иногда надевал, и в нем я был больше похож на школьного учителя, а не на того, кто ходит по дорогим французским ресторанам. Вернулось прежнее ощущение мезальянса. В результате, Шерлок провел вместе со мной четверть часа, выбирая идеальное сочетание. Оказалось, что за год мой гардероб изрядно вырос, и в своем шкафу я обнаружил ещё два костюма. Я смутно припоминал, что они были нужны для каких-то расследований, каковое обстоятельство, видимо, и выкинуло их у меня из головы после их окончаний.

Мне, в конце концов, даже понравилось то, что соорудил на мне Шерлок. Плюс вчера пришел заказанный им для меня триммер с кучей насадок и режимов, и рыжие усы мои – а они уже могли носить это гордое звание, - были тоже приведены в порядок.

\- О, я забыл сказать, что, прежде чем пойти в ресторан, мы пойдем в театр, - махнул Шерлок на « _Палас_ », около которого нас высадило такси.

\- Что? Ничего себе «забыл». На… На… - над входом, под огромным белым туфлем на высоком каблуке, была знакомая розовая надпись. - Шерлок! На « _Присциллу, Королеву Пустыни_ »? Правда?

\- Проблемы?

\- Шерлок, он про геев.

\- Вообще-то, про трансвеститов.

\- Все из которых - геи.

\- И в чем проблема?

\- Дело не в том, что я… стесняюсь. Просто…

\- Просто что?

Попробуй, ответь на такой вопрос с наскока. Ведь, зараза, знал, что я так отреагирую, поэтому и «забыл сказать», чертов…

\- Если это урок называния пениса пенисом… - вздохнул я, помотав головой.

\- Вовсе нет. Просто решил, что это будет уместно.

\- У тебя топорное представление об уместности. И мы уже были на мюзикле, совсем недавно.

\- На детском. Это - взрослая постановка.

\- Слишком взрослая, - проворчал я. – Но не менее аляповато-яркая.

\- Вот что тебя раздражает…

\- О да, аляповато-яркое меня определенно раздражает. Твой выбор меня ошарашил. Что ты выбирал сначала - постановку или ресторан? Скажи, что аляповатая яркость всего лишь совпадение, пожалуйста!

\- Конечно, я выбирал постановку.

\- И с чего такой выбор? – опустились у меня руки.

\- Не знаю.

\- Потому что он про геев? – помог я ему.

\- Не знаю.

\- Ну, должны же были у тебя быть какие-то мотивы?

\- Театр близко к ресторану?

\- Черт с тобой, пошли на Присциллу. Ты хоть фильм смотрел?

\- А есть фильм?

\- Мюзикл вообще-то _по_ фильму. Неважно. И снова два с половиной часа все тех же диких плясок в нелепых нарядах под поп-хиты сомнительного качества. Я что-то не понял, или ты за мной так ухаживаешь?

\- Что? – искренне удивился он.

\- Просто возникают подозрения. На _Короля Льва_ мы ведь тоже ходили отнюдь не по делу.

\- Ты любишь мюзиклы.

\- Нисколько.

\- Но они ассоциируются у тебя со свиданием.

\- Черт. Откуда?... А, впрочем, неважно.

\- Я понимаю, что сделал что-то не то, но что именно? Джон?

\- Давай лучше _я_ за тобой поухаживаю. Что нынче играет симфонический? Или предпочтешь что-нибудь камерное?

\- Тебе скучно на классической музыке.

\- На мюзиклах мне тоже скучно. Но на них скучно и _тебе_.

\- Мы можем поиграть в «пальчики».

\- Надеюсь, ты ещё не успел дочитать ту книгу, - скептически отозвался я.

По крайней мере, здесь в туалете мы были далеко не единственной однополой целующейся парочкой, поэтому Эду со Стэном (которые, я был прав, хорошо смотрелись вместе в этом же качестве) не нужно было закрывать нас от публики, когда Шерлок с какой-то отрепетированной импульсивностью отбил мне лопатки о кафель в антракте. Многие целовались и прямо в зале, видимо, здесь все места были для поцелуев. Хотя, на удивление, публика была весьма разношерстной. Ну, разумеется, это же комедия про мужиков в платье. Это разрешенный вид гомосексуализма. Это нелепо, значит, не представляет угрозы. Почему женщина в штанах не вызывает подобных чувств? Вон та полная дама в штанах, на мой взгляд, просто уморительна. Потому что женщины додумались до эмансипации, а мужчины – нет. Мужчина в юбке до сих пор вызывает нездоровый смех, даже если это килт.

Во время действа я невольно подумал о Шерлоке в платье. Но это, как сказал Боуи, было бы _мужское платье_. Или, скорее, мантия. Интересно, мантия священника – это такая попытка десексуализации через стирание гендерной границы?

Ничего нового образ Шерлока в обтягивающем черном одеянии мне не дал, кроме уже привычного приятного тянущего чувства внизу живота. Он так выглядит почти постоянно: нечто элегантное и нервно-томное, сексуальность, непривычная для меня и оттого более привлекательная, как запретный плод – ну и что, что до Шерлока меня и не тянуло этот запрет нарушить. Он вообще как будто пародирует какую-то диву из пятидесятых. С его сигариллой это стало чересчур бросаться в глаза.

Под конец, а я предупреждал, даже мне наскучил этот удар по всем сенсорам (было слишком ярко, слишком шумно и слишком много людей вокруг) настолько, что я начал читать с Шерлоком что-то с его Блэкберри. Первый экран я никак не мог ничего уловить – боже, как он вообще умудряется где угодно читать и писать? Как он умудряется думать в таких условиях? Но Шерлок, заметив мои попытки, ободряюще сжал мою руку и подольше подержал экран для меня. Тогда расплывающиеся строчки начали складываться в осмысленные предложения.

«Если мы возьмем жизнь отдельного атома, иными словами, отдельного человека, или если мы посмотрим только на отдельную группу, все представляется жестокостью и сумбурностью; но обозревая человечество, как Единый организм, мы признаем, что оно становится все благородней, все божественней, медленно вызревая до совершенства».

Ресторан был и вправду очень претенциозный, и народу было битком – ни за что Шерлок не мог заказать целых два столика рядом (Эд со Стэном также удобно разместились по соседству) на вечер того же дня – нет, тут без Британского Правительства не обошлось.

\- Тебе заказать? – Шерлок уже знал, что, кроме родного, немецкого на школьном уровне и своего собственного (в весьма пошлом значении), никакими языками я не владел. Я кивнул.

Он пробежал глазами меню и уже через пару минут выдавал подбежавшему гарсону какую-то тарабарщину.

\- Слушай, если тебя гипнотизировали во время пропавших суток, то это был Билли? – вдруг дошло до меня.

\- Я его не видел, вернее, не помню, чтобы видел, но это наверняка был он – Мюррей пришел в себя, и его увели под носом у Майка (не собирался же тот действительно его упускать, мало ли что он обещал), за пару дней до этого.

\- О, черт, бедный Майкрофт, - притворно пожалел я Большого Брата. – Джим увел у него Билли, и потом ещё машину…

\- И не говори, - фыркнул Шерлок, ухмыляясь. – Если бы все это не было использовано потом против нас, я бы даже порадовался. Стареет брат…

\- Ты думаешь, Грегори...?

\- Я уже ничего не думаю, мне, если честно, наплевать, - развел Шерлок руками. – Зная по Майку, что такое навязчивая любовь старшего брата, могу сказать, что если Лестрад хотя бы чем-то в этой области на него похож, а это, скорее всего, так и есть, то... Cдругой стороны, подвергать опасности отношения с Майком он не станет без особо веского повода. Не знаю.

\- Но как-то же Джиму удалось пробиться через безупречную охрану Майкрофта.

\- Да у них последнее время вообще что-то прокол за проколом. Сначала они оставляют охранника на сутки с известным гипнологом, потом никто не спешит заменить микрофоны у нас в гостиной. Нет, честно, расслабились они у него.

Я виновато покосился на слышавших это телохранителей. Ни один из которых и бровью не повел.

\- А теперь он услал в отпуск свою «правую руку», - фыркнул он презрительно, принимая первые блюда.

\- Которая почему-то, даже находясь в отпуске, работает для него курьером, - добавил я.

\- Это было больше семейное дело, чем работа. А она ведь скоро войдет в семью, я не ошибаюсь?

\- Обычно с Гарри все моментально – если через пару месяцев они не объявят о помолвке, значит, ничего и не было.

\- Жаль, что это не семейное, - проворчал Шерлок, не глядя на меня.

Я подавился чем-то восхитительным. Ну, всё. Кто не спрятался, я не виноват. Вот только доем.

Еда оказалась действительно вкусной, и пока баланс кредита был в нашу пользу, можно было наслаждаться. Хотя жаба все равно давила, как я не пытался расслабиться. Впрочем, какое там «расслабиться». От напряжения вся дорогая и вкусная еда грозила не дожить до мирного усвоения и выйти из меня скоропостижно. Я нащупал кольцо в кармане брюк. В отличие от Шерлока, я знал, почему документы пришли с задержкой – это я попросил Гарри передать кольцо. Это было семейное кольцо, не более чем символ, я не ожидал, что оно подойдет Шерлоку, но Гарри два раза делала предложение именно с этим кольцом, и, несмотря на это (ну, с другой стороны, оба раза ей ответили «Да»), я так же не собирался прерывать эту традицию.

\- Шерлок… - начал я, когда опустевшие тарелки нам заменили подносом с полными бокалами и « _Кристаллом_ » на льду.

Я в уме попытался прикинуть, какого счета мне следует ожидать после такого, но вроде момент настал, и думать надо было о другом. Или не думать. Эх, была не была. Промочив горло шампанским, я выпалил, не глядя на Шерлока:

\- Давай поженимся? Ну, то есть… - я с трудом вытащил руку из кармана, вывернув его по дороге, и, чуть не опрокинув столик, явил кольцо миру.

Шерлок совершенно издевательски захихикал, заставив меня уронить кольцо в бокал.

Ну, знаю я, что идиот, и что не надо было… да какой я реакции ожидал? Пытаясь убедить себя в том, что мне все равно, и что я был к этому готов, я с остервенением стал вылавливать кольцо вилкой, разбрызгивая шампанское.

\- Джон, выпей, легче будет. Во всех смыслах, - шепеляво воскликнул Шерлок, все ещё сотрясаясь от смеха.

Я упрямо не внял совету и продолжил попытки по спасению семейного кольца, грозясь раздолбать бокал к чертовой матери. Шерлок с утробным стоном выхватил его у меня из-под вилки, залпом осушил почти до дна и поставил обратно.

\- Вот.

\- Спасибо, - выдавил я из себя и подцепил кольца на зубец вилки. _Кольца_?.. Рядом с моим тускленьким семейным перстеньком на вилке сидел ещё один, несмотря на более скромную, более мужскую отделку, роскошный, как и всё вокруг, что наводило на мысль о том, что он принадлежит заведению. А что, кольцо на дне каждого бокала, так, чисто для вкуса - с этих французов станется. И это было вполне ничего себе предположение о происхождении этого кольца, по сравнению с другим, совсем уж невероятным, согласно которому его туда положил Шерлок, вернее, официант по указке Шерлока.

\- Я узнал о наиболее распространенных традициях и выбрал эту. Не спрашивай, за что, сам не знаю. И, надеюсь, это можно считать за ответ? – Шерлок уже не хихикал, но ещё улыбался.

\- Элеанора же приходила не только документы передать?

\- Вот она повеселилась, когда у неё на руках оказалось два кольца.

\- Я попросил Гарри, - затараторил я заготовленное объяснение. - Это семейное кольцо, для традиции, у нас все вот уже поколения четыре просят руки именно с ним, но его не оставляют у избранницы, сразу предупреждаю. Я потом куплю другое, подходящее. Когда буду знать размер. Шерлок! Откуда ты узнал? Но… Ты… Ты готовился к этому сколько?

\- Почти неделю. Я думал, _ты_ раскусил меня?

\- Нет! Я слишком был занят своим мандражом, чтобы заметить.

\- Ну, значит, мы настолько синхронизировались. Кстати, _мое_ кольцо можешь оставить себе, - поднял брови Шерлок, когда я снимал кольца с вилки.

\- И оно, разумеется, подойдет, потому что у тебя хороший глазомер?

\- Именно.

Оно и вправду идеально подошло. Я протянул ему свое, и он взял его без тени улыбки. Померил на безымянный, оно ожидаемо не подошло, поэтому он пристроил его на мизинец.

\- У меня “S”, - сказал он, пошевелив своей пятерней в воздухе. Я кивнул.

Тяжело выдохнув, я попытался успокоиться. Но отчего-то не мог.

\- Может, для формальности, мы все-таки скажем друг другу «да»? - предложил я. – А то у меня ощущение… незавершенности задачи. Так вот… Да.

\- Да. Да, Джон, давай поженимся, - не стал он возражать.

Наконец я смог расслабиться.

\- Полагаю, я возьму твою фамилию, - сложив руки в молитвенном жесте, протянул он. - В конце концов «Холмс» – фамилия, которую я позаимствовал. Да и ты слишком часто выказывал недовольство теми супружескими парами, которые остались при своих фамилиях. Шерлок Ватсон, - попробовал он на язык новое звукосочетание.

\- Я просто не в состоянии сегодня обо всем этом думать, - выдавил я из себя, уставившись на дно бокала.

\- Конечно. У тебя стресс. У нас есть целая бутылка _Кристалла_ , - напомнил он, подвинув ко мне свой все ещё полный бокал.

Уже через полчаса с бутылкой было покончено. И опомнился я только на следующее утро, под разрывающее барабанные перепонки визжание скрипки.

\- Havanagila! Havahangover! – приветствовал меня в мире живых Шерлок. Лишившись подушки, которая тут же полетела в его сторону, я замотал голову в одеяло.

\- Я тебя ненавижу! – выкрикнул я и взбрыкнул ногами.

Ночью все точно не закончилось одним Кристаллом. Но память благоразумно молчала. Ну и хрен с ней. Хотя, пожалуй, неизвестность хуже. Черт, по запаху во рту и пустоте в животе можно смело сказать, что операция по усвоению всей дорогой пищи была провалена. Но что было дальше?

\- Джон, пиритинол, педиалит и хлорметиазол к твоим услугам на тумбочке.

\- Что?

\- Коктейль от похмелья, - проговорил он мне в ухо, вернее туда, где, как он считал, у меня под одеялом ухо.

Пришлось обратно распутываться. Утомившись от усилий, я разом опрокинул в себя содержимое большого стакана с тумбочки, даже не заметив вкуса.

\- У нас сегодня много дел. Осталось всего два дня, - дождавшись, пока я перестану стонать, напомнил мне Шерлок, вызвав у меня ещё один стон. Черт, да, проклятая Страна Непуганых Медведей! Зараза Майкрофт, притащивший нам это дело, проклятый Мориарти, который нам это дело не дал профилонить. Вот ни одному не объявлю о помолвке! Хотя толку-то, все равно наверняка оба уже знают, вуайеристы хреновы.

\- Надеюсь, - простонал я, - мне не нужно срочно за два дня учить русский язык? Или там американский акцент… Я не ты, у меня даже второе не получится в такие сжатые сроки. Кстати, ты-то надеюсь, русский знаешь?

\- Нет, - признался Шерлок. Опаньки.

\- А если надо будет..? Шерлок, почему ты тогда все это время задачки решал вместо того, чтобы учить русский? Я знаю, ты бы смог. И что теперь? Не будем же мы переводчика нанимать?

\- А мы уже.

\- Что?

\- Полное имя Стэна – Станислав.

\- О. То есть… Майкрофт дал тебе русскоязычного телохранителя, потому что знал, что ты ещё вернешься в Россию…

\- Ты ожидал от него чего-то другого?

\- Нет. Вполне логично.

\- Раздражающе логично, я бы сказал.

\- Понятно. Эм… - память начала медленно возвращаться. – Меня вчера кто-то на себе волок. Судя по цвету кожи, это был не Эд. Я очень надеюсь, что это был ты, потому что… Но ведь это был Стэн, да?

\- О-о-о да-а-а, - протянул Шерлок, шурша газетой.

О-о-о. Да, утренняя экзекуция скрипкой была вполне оправдана. Достойное наказание за приставания к телохранителю жениха в день помолвки, да же?

Ебаный стыд… Я снова замотал голову одеялом. Из ступора меня вывело то, что я обнаружил пропажу.

\- Кольцо! Где кольцо?! – заголосил я. На самом деле я удивился, как я умудрился вообще вспомнить о нем. Мало того, я на удивление четко представил его себе – перстень с бледно-голубым кабошоном, удивительно похожим на глаз самого Шерлока, обрамленным в оправу лодочкой, с простым, но эффектным узором. В память возвращались даже подробности, которые я выпытал у Шерлока: аквамарин, полтора карата, белое золото, 23 карата. Сделано на заказ, вещь уникальная. Где он достал это кольцо, он так и не сказал, но подозреваю, что из каких-нибудь улик, или у какого-нибудь спасенного в свое время ювелира.

Я частично размотался из одеяла и стал причитать по-горлумовски что-то о своей «прелести».

\- Ты отдал мне его на хранение, - вынул Шерлок кольцо, которое он мне вчера подарил, из кармана своего халата. – После второй бутылки.

Вернув «мою прелесть» на законное место, я ужаснулся:

\- Вторая бутылка? Надеюсь, не Кристалла?! – Черт, у меня ещё были перспективы на ту сотню кусков… Хотя что от неё осталось после Шерлоковых роскошеств, я ещё не проверял.

\- Нет, к тому времени ты решил перейти на более крепкие напитки.

\- Боже, Шерлок! Почему ты дал мне так надраться?

\- У тебя был стресс, ты должен был его снять.

\- Да, но не обязательно было давать мне напиваться до потери памяти! Вот погоди, какой стресс у меня будет, когда я все вспомню…

\- Могу тебя заверить, что, кроме небольшого недоразумения с ошибочным вектором приложения сексуальной энергии, больше ничего порочащего честь твоего мундира не было.

\- Одного этого вполне хватает. И кстати, можно я не буду верить в этом вопросе человеку с миниатюрным чувством такта?

\- Джон, все понимали, что ты пьян, и никто не воспринял твое поведение всерьез. И при чем тут мои недостатки? В общем, сначала мы летим в Америку. А из Даллса мы летим в Москву. Поэтому вылетаем мы завтра, чтобы успеть к назначенному сеансу.

Черт, а я рассчитывал на ещё один день. Нужно собрать вещи.

\- Почему мы в прошлый раз так не делали? – спросил я, мысленно собирая обе наших сумки.

\- Тогда за нами не следили. В этот раз - вполне могут.

\- Тогда преображаться ты будешь в Вашингтоне?

\- Да. Также, вот новые документы. Их мы предъявляем на рейсе в Москву.

\- Хорошо. На всякий случай немного легенды?

\- Мы из штата Айова, состоим в браке три года, я - учитель химии, ты – врач, судя по доходам, дантист, - осклабился он. - Не думаю, что нам понадобится что-то ещё. Мою историю болезни ты уже слышал.

\- Черт, я не успеваю купить кольцо, - заметил я по дороге из ванной сидящее на мизинце Шерлока мое семейное.

\- А мне это нравится, - пошевелил он пальцем у себя перед глазами.

\- Я обещал Гарри, что отдам его обратно. Очень может быть, что оно ей скоро понадобится.

\- Надеюсь, не в ближайшую неделю?

\- Ты собрался носить его в России? Во время опасной операции?

\- Проблема?

\- Ладно, может, я там что-нибудь и присмотрю… Или пока ты будешь в Вашингтоне красоту наводить.

\- Вообще-то нам нужна ещё пара свадебных для Коэна и Расселла, да и для Эда со Стэном, так что вы все равно пойдете с Эдом в ювелирный. Американское золото как раз к легенде.

\- Пропала наша сотня кусков, - простонал я. – Я сохраню все чеки и потребую с Майкрофта компенсацию.

\- Или с Мориарти?

\- Тот не даст.

\- Твоя правда. Вообще, самое главное из наших легенд – это то, чтобы ты привык называть меня Энтони.

\- Ты хитрый, мое имя ты оставил, тебе ни к чему привыкать не надо.

\- Энтони Коэн – это американский паспорт, доставшийся мне ещё от Майка. На всякий случай я тогда назвал имя, на которое у меня есть документы. К тому же, «Шерлок» - не слишком распространенное имя…

\- Да-да, я понял.

\- Есть один способ… Чтобы запомнить называть кого-то каким-то именем, нужно потренироваться во время занятия сексом. Если удастся кончить с нужным именем на устах…

\- О. Гениально. Только дай я сначала сумки все-таки соберу. Тони, - прибавил я, уже роясь в шкафу. – Черт, не нравится мне этот дериват… Нанти? Ещё хуже… Собственно, Энтони? Ну не во время секса же. Хм… Тон? Ант?! – Нет, конечно, Шерлок чем-то напоминал муравья, особенно фигурой, а иногда он даже шевелил усиками, вернее, складывалось такое ощущение, но всё-таки… - Нино? Но ты же не итальянец, судя по фамилии, ты еврей.

\- Антон, - ухмыльнулся Шерлок. – Мы будем в России, почему бы не звать меня русским вариантом?

\- Ан-тон, - попробовал я на вкус необычное имя. А что, вполне. Вопрос – с чего бы? – Тогда ты тоже с русскими корнями?

\- Ага. Одесситы мы. Интересно, в Де Мойне есть Маленькая Одесса?

\- Мы живем в Де Мойне?

\- Да, я не сказал?

\- Ты сказал только об Айове, откуда именно – нет. Значит, Де Мойн. Эд и Стэн? Надеюсь, ты разработал для них легенду. Ты с ними говорил?

\- Я отдал им документы. Да, Станислав и его партнер решили присоединиться к нам для посещения его исторической родины.

\- _Вашей_ исторической родины, – разглядывая Шерлоков шкаф, поправил я. Свои вещи я уложил за минуту и теперь думал, хватит ли Шерлоку одного набора на те полдня, которые он будет в образе «Шерлока Холмса». И не стоит ли купить одежду для Коэна здесь?

\- О, пожалуйста. Станислав - эмигрант второго поколения, я - третьего или выше. Его учили русскому языку, меня – нет.

\- Насчет Маленькой Одессы узнай.

\- Боже, ну кто будет спрашивать нас о таком?

\- Не знаю. На всякий случай.

\- Если случай будет, достаточно импровизации. Ты прямо как Майк, тот шагу не ступит, пока не переберет все варианты, в результате из всех его приготовлений используется реально только два процента, остальное - ненужная работа.

\- Я вовсе не… К тому же, разве это не тренировка ума?

\- Какого ума? Забивать голову знаниями, которые больше никогда не пригодятся?

\- Э… Я думал, ты именно этим обычно и занимаешься. Просто после не записываешь на долговременную. Шерлок? – позвал я его, когда тот не ответил.

Он куксил обиженную мину, поджав губы. Боже, что я такого сказал?

\- У меня проблемы с… механизмом… последнее время, - почти шепотом объяснил он.

\- Из-за того, что ты вспомнил, или из-за того, что забыл?

\- Что?

\- Ну, когда это началось – до или после того, как ты попал к Джиму с Билли?

\- О. Не знаю. Я обнаружил совсем недавно.

\- Возможно, все пройдет после этого задания, - запаковал я джинсовый набор Шерлока. По крайней мере, не нужно будет покупать лишние штаны для Коэна.

\- Если у меня голова до этого не лопнет, - простонал он.

\- Не клади в неё ничего лишнего.

\- Вот я и пытаюсь.

\- Ага.

Черт, вот и проблемы.

\- Ты больше ничего от меня не скрываешь? – подсел я к нему осторожно.

\- Пустяки, - помотал он головой.

\- Мне так не кажется. Так..?

\- Всё в порядке.

\- Может, к чертям Джима с его угрозами, останемся дома? Скажем Майкрофту про то, что тот сделал, и…

\- Майк будет рвать и метать, Лестрад попробует выбить из своего братца обстоятельства и, скорее всего, ему это удастся. В результате Майкрофт Холмс и Грегори Лестрад мобилизуют тяжелую артиллерию, и их контроль над ситуацией будет потерян. Майк не сможет удержать позицию, и мы все окажемся под ударом. И дело это не спасет – мы не знаем, кто в этом замешан в Королевстве, тяжелая артиллерия означает, что они тоже узнают об этой операции и станут чересчур осторожными. В результате никакого результата, кроме негативного, не будет.

\- Все же я не верю, что все будет именно так.

\- Все будет ещё хуже. Положение Майка уже пошатнулось, я говорил о признаках.

\- Теперь, когда ты подтвердил то, что «зомби» действительно стали появляться на территории Королевства, уверен, тяжелая артиллерия уже задействована…

\- О. Ты, видимо, был невнимателен. Мы – это все, что Майк может себе позволить. Да, если мы расскажем о том, что к этому имеет отношение Эл, ему придется задействовать больше оперативников, но тогда он не сможет держать дело под контролем. Видишь – чем меньше, тем лучше. Я уже говорил, что брать Эда со Стэном – большая ошибка?

\- Они – слишком большое тактическое преимущество, что бы ты ни говорил.

\- Ненавижу шпионаж, - устало прошептал он, потирая переносицу. - Слишком много политических нюансов. Я уже не говорю, что преступники гораздо более организованные. Один политик стоит сотни серийных убийц. И по количеству жертв в том числе. Это дело… Для этого дела мы с тобой ничего не значим. Во всем этом мы – ничто. Для нас мы - всё, но… Черт, я это уже говорил, - он сглотнул.

\- Не мне.

\- Знаю. Если нужно пожертвовать чем-то ради этого дела… Не тобой. Не снова…

\- Никто ничем и никем жертвовать не будет, - твердо сказал я. – Шерлок?

\- Антон.

\- Да, точно. Антон. Все будет в порядке, Антон. Все будет замечательно. И с нами и… со всем. Что бы там кто ни задумал. Мы этого не допустим. Ты этого не допустишь. Ты самый умный человек, которого я знаю. Ты все можешь.

\- В прошлый раз…

\- В прошлый раз ты тоже принял самое верное решение, и в результате все получилось, разве нет?

\- Кроме тебя, я потерял тебя.

Твою же мать…

\- Это был не я, это была Ясим. Я - Джон, помнишь?

\- Конечно, помню, - дернулся он.

\- Это те самые «пустяки»?

\- Я все понимаю, но… В воспоминаниях я вижу не её. Я вижу тебя. Я чувствую _тебя_.

\- Это нормально.

\- Правда?

\- Я вот вообще не могу вспомнить время, когда я тебя не знал. Ты в моих воспоминаниях везде, хотя этого не может быть. Поэтому я и попросил загипнотизировать меня, чтобы найти тебя там, настоящего. Возможно, тебе тоже нужно вспомнить её под гипнозом?

\- Да. Хорошая мысль. Только ещё одного сеанса гипноза мне и не хватало.

\- Ну, прекрати, теперь из-за Билла и ты будешь шарахаться от гипноза? Я не ты, я не смогу научиться гипнозу, только чтобы гипнотизировать тебя. Честно, Шерлок.

\- Анто-он, - поправил он меня, прижимая к себе.

\- Антон, правильно. Говоришь, нужно кончить с этим именем? А если не получится?

\- Повторить. Пока не кончишь, называя меня Антон.

\- Ммм…

Я очень долго не мог запомнить. Потому что не особо старался. Правда, после третьего раза мне уже нужно было сосредоточиться, чтобы сказать «Шерлок» вместо «Антон»… На пятый я сдался, и кончил с протяжным «Анто-он», который звучал у меня в голове как «Шерло-ок».

Кажется, сексотерапия продолжалась. Так как Ан… Шерлоку нужно было не забивать ничем голову, у меня даже не было по этому поводу никаких угрызений совести. Единственное, что он мог в этот день запомнить – это лучшие позиции, а это очень полезная информация, определенно стоившая уголка в его долговременной памяти. К примеру, несмотря на то, что мы оба, видимо, были универсалами, лучшая позиция «я снизу» была «я сверху», потому как я неожиданно оказался в этом отношении испуганным контрол-фриком. Шерлок только ухмылялся, но подчинялся, без каких-либо ехидных замечаний вроде «Ты доверяешь мне свою жизнь, но не можешь доверить свой зад?». Может, ему просто пока не удавалось дать мне почувствовать ту власть, которую я бы приветствовал? Ту уверенность, которой бы я отдался? Он был слишком нетерпелив, слишком нервозен, слишком неуверен. Его, правда, не останавливали _мои_ нетерпеливость, нервозность и неуверенность, когда я входил в него. И они так и не прошли, каждый раз был как первый – этот человек пугал меня, вызывая ощущение карабканья на неприступную вершину. Неудивительно, что мне именно это и приснилось, когда я в изнеможении заснул. Шерлок в виде прекрасной вершины, на которую я упрямо лез. Во сне я ловко разбирался со скалолазным снаряжением и экипировкой, которых я никогда даже близко не видел в жизни. Хотя когда-то чуть не упал в ущелье, поэтому ощущение высоты помню.

**[Дуэт для скрипки и кларнета](http://www.dhwatson.co.uk/audio/duo.html).**


	9. The Swamp Трясина

Утром - вернее, с пяти ночи, когда мы проснулись, и вплоть до приезда в аэропорт, мы не разговаривали, видимо, обоих мучило предчувствие чего-то нехорошего. Только Эд со Стэном о чем-то тихо переговаривались. Уже в самолете мне пришла в голову мысль о том, что я как-то слишком легко принял этих двух. Это, разумеется, дань доверия Майкрофту, в чьей любви к Шерлоку я был уверен. Но уверен ли я в том, что один из них не работает на кого-то, кроме Майкрофта? Если Шерлок говорит о том, что тот в последнее время слегка потерял контроль?

Я прошептал на ухо Шерлоку:

«Ты уверен в телохранителях?»

На что он с укором на меня посмотрел, мол, надо было раньше думать, я же предупреждал, или что-то в этом роде. Но потом, проведя большим пальцем по моей щеке, заверил:

\- Все в порядке. Я проверял.

Я вздохнул облегченно. Ну вот, у меня началась паранойя. С другой стороны моя паранойя нас не раз спасала.

\- Черт, - выругался я. Ну надо же быть такими кроликами! Совсем вчера обо всем забыл. Спасибо, сумки собрал заранее.

\- Что?

\- Забыл про гипноз.

\- Ты все ещё хочешь, чтобы я тебя загипнотизировал?

\- Да.

\- У нас довольно времени.

\- Что, прям здесь? – я оглядел салон самолета. Мы летели на 763-ем, с левого борта эконом-класса, на самых лучших, как озвучил Шерлок, местах на борту – 21 Aи B. Главным преимуществом, правда, было то, что Шерлок мог вытянуть свои непомерно длинные ноги. В остальном я так и не понял, чем это лучше первого класса, в котором мы летели в прошлый раз. Но и первый класс не помог бы - со всех сторон на нас и там вполне имели возможность пялиться незнакомые люди. То, что два места сбоку были заняты нашими телохранители, меня не слишком успокаивало. Пистолет не защитит от недоброго взгляда.

\- Проблема?

\- Ну… А, черт с ним.

\- Так?..

\- Давай. Подумаешь, люди, никто на нас не смотрит. Ну, вот никто… - попытался я себя убедить.

\- Пересядь к окну, - предложил Шерлок.

\- Ты уверен?

\- Конечно, уверен – так ты будешь защищен ещё и мной. Плюс, с одной стороны не будет никого. Психологически это должно сработать.

\- Спасибо.

Я пересел, как только выключился сигнал ремня безопасности. Мне действительно стало легче.

Шерлок откинул мое кресло так, чтобы я слегка полулежал. Меня сразу начало клонить в сон. Возможно, легкий гул способствовал этому, сам будучи слегка гипнотическим - он напоминал тон Шерлоковского голоса.

…Который уже начал привычный ввод, незаметный, или незапоминающийся. Я очутился в самолете поменьше, на месте второго пилота. Как _тогда_. Только Шерлока рядом не было, и мне предстояло вести самолет, руководствуясь его подсказками по радио.

\- Ты должен искать мой голос, Джон. Покрути настройки – я должен быть где-то в районе 2005го года.

Я покрутил имеющуюся на панели ручку. Когда я настроил её на 2005, в наушниках начали проступать, помимо белого шума, осмысленные обрывки каких-то разговоров.

\- Теперь точная настройка, - я нашел другую ручку и стал осторожно её крутить. Но голоса Шерлока не было.

\- Ищи мой голос. А, точно, - смутился отчего-то голос Шерлока. - Ищи мой голос, - сменил он тональность. Его голос стал менее бархатистым и чуть выше. Его голос стал моложе, - понял я. И ещё не настолько испорчен табаком. – Ищи мой голос, ты поймешь, когда найдешь его, куда нужно лететь.

И вскоре я нашел его.

\- Я слушал этот никудышный аргумент весь день, - раздраженно вещал он. – Думайте о T.I.A. как об энциклопедии, огромном количестве информации…

\- В энциклопедии не заносят жизнь обычных людей, ты, придурок! – наложился на его голос другой, ещё более раздраженный.

\- Гарри! Дай послушать! – закричал я. Я в родительском доме, в Челмсфорде. Мы его ещё не продали и не поделили деньги, хотя намереваемся - перед тем, как я уеду в военную учебку - но Гарри живет отдельно, в Лондоне, с чего ей вздумалось приехать и испортить мне вечер, загадка.

\- Теперь – да, болван будет ошеломлен ею, - продолжал вещать Голос, все ещё бесплотный, потому что я пытался готовить, чтобы покормить сестру (если её не заставить есть, она будет питаться одним алкоголем), а поэтому на телевизор не смотрел, стоя на кухне. – Но если вы будете задавать конкретные грамотные вопросы, вы будете способны извлечь нужную информацию. T.I.A. способна сама задавать себе конкретные грамотные вопросы; даже эксплуатируемая болваном, она задает себе эти вопросы и получает точную информацию с феноменальной скоростью.

\- Лорд Костон, Мистер… - начала прощаться ведущая. Имени последнего гостя я опять не услышал, как и в начале передачи, потому что Гарри стала громко и чуть ли не нараспев декламировать восьмую статью:

\- «Каждый имеет право на уважение к своей личной и семейной жизни, его дому и его корреспонденции!» И вообще: дом англичанина – это его крепость, мудаки!

\- Гарри, программа-то тут при чем, он прав, программа хорошая. Я не могу «засудить Гугл, если он говорит, что я гей». Дело не в программе поиска информации, а в корректности и уместности информации, среди которой она ищет.

\- Они специально его притащили, всего такого объективного и неполитичного, чтобы купились такие, как ты. На логику давят.

\- Знаю, Гарри, «логика всегда банальна и нередко убедительна», я тоже её терпеть не могу. Но все-таки следует видеть настоящую проблему. Настоящая проблема в том, какую информацию будут закладывать в эту машину, и кто будет…

\- Какой болван! – уточнила она словами таинственного гостя.

\- Какой болван, - согласился с улыбкой я, - будет эту информацию извлекать. Если информация будет корректна и не станет пересекать частных границ, а извлекать её будут только представители правоохранительных органов для своих расследований – у меня возражений нет.

\- Ты ведь не веришь, что именно так и будет?

\- Именно так и _должно быть_ , если это будет не так, это уже вопрос совсем другой.

\- Но если есть возможность… Будут и злоупотребления.

\- Волков бояться – в лес не ходить, - развел я руками.

\---

\- Это не тот парень из телевизора?

\- Какой парень, Гарри? – мы были уже в каком-то лондонском кафе, мы встречались там, потому что в квартире Гарри нельзя, по каким-то маловразумительным причинам.

\- Ну, тот, который тебе понравился.

Я закатил глаза.

\- Который вещал про T.I.A. как про большую энциклопедию, - уточнила она.

Я вспомнил Голос. И посмотрел в сторону, куда тыкала пальцем сестра. За столиком сидел нервный молодой человек, весь какой-то ровно бежевый, под цвет вселенной, сливаясь с ней. Внезапно он, увидев что-то в окне, сорвался с места.

\- Иди за голосом, - сказал Голос, и я пошел.

Он догнал показавшуюся мне сначала мальчиком девушку с короткой стрижкой, и они стали что-то обсуждать. Я не мог слышать их. Я видел их от своего столика – очень издалека, хотя, подойдя, я разглядел их обоих. А потом они скрылись из поля моего зрения, а я вновь оказался за своим столиком с Гарри.

\- …Ты будешь помнить все, что видел… - Голос досчитал до трех, и я проснулся.

\- Я тебя видел, - сказал я.

\- Я знаю, - кивнул Шерлок.

\- Не по телевизору.

\- Я понял.

\- Каковы шансы, что мы могли встретиться в том кафе?

\- Я знаю.

\- Ты меня видел?

\- Я не помню. И теперь я серьезно рассматриваю твое предложение использовать гипноз. Выбрать для этой цели именно этот момент – там есть вы оба.

\- Надеюсь, ты серьезно.

\- Вполне. Как только, так сразу. Я даже хочу для этой цели пригласить доктора Мортимера.

\- Кто такой?

\- Билли Мюррей, как много Мюрреев-гипнологов мы знаем? – удивился Шерлок.

\- Ты сказал «Мортимер».

\- Разве?

\- Шер… Антон?..

\- Черт, хотел же во время гипноза внушить тебе, чтобы ты называл меня Антоном. Видимо, ты вовсе безнадежный случай, пять раз, и ника…

\- Не увиливай! Ты сказал «Мортимер».

\- Оговорился.

\- Ты не оговариваешься… Антон. Ты _никогда_ не оговариваешься. Что ты мне не говоришь?

\- Когда я проверял историю болезни Шолто для Молли…

\- Что?

\- Его бывший лечащий врач – Джеймс Мори… ха, а вот тут я оговорился. Джеймс Мортимер – наш старый знакомый Билли. О чем тоже забыли упомянуть люди Майкрофта, когда собирали его биографию.

\- Как узнал ты?

\- Он неосторожно оставил записи своих сеансов с Тадеушем. Обычно Мортимер находился за камерой, но один раз… Уверен, он просто забыл про это, поэтому не избавился от улики. Один раз он появляется перед камерой. Мне голос показался знакомым, и я просмотрел все записи, - объяснил он. – И если у Билла Мюррея нет однояйцевого близнеца…

\- Боже… Значит, за всем делом «Знака Четырех» стоит Мориарти?

\- Хм… Кажется, Эл решил взять меня в оборот. Последнее время я все время обнаруживаю себя выполняющим его работу.

\- В смысле?

\- Дело о пропавших деньгах. Это то, чем сейчас занимается Мориарти.

\- Да, мне говорили. Он у нас теперь Робин Гуд.

\- В казну я деньги не вернул, но главное – вернул народу, - ухмыльнулся Шерлок. – Впрочем, и не я…

\- «ForMore». Антон, та игра-пародия на «Знак Четырех» - её поместил на Пёрл не Шолто, а Мориарти. Шолто по указке Мортимера по указке Мориарти. ForMore – FourMor. Четыре Мора. Мориарти, Моран, Мортимер. И ещё кто-то. Кто-то на «Мор»!

\- Учитывая, что для всех трех это псевдонимы, мы вряд ли найдем четвертого.

\- Они думают, что они мушкетеры, - ухмыльнулся я.

\- Что?

\- Д’Артаньян и три мушкетера. «М» из перекрещенных шпаг.

\- Почему они тогда мушкетеры?

\- Не знаю… Они против гвардейцев кардинала?

\- Почему они мушкетеры, если их оружие - шпаги? – уточнил вопрос Шерлок.

\- А. В детстве я искренне полагал, что мушкеты – это такие шпаги.

\- Художественная литература, - презрительно фыркнул Шерлок. - Если бы ты читал энциклопедии, а не беллетристику, ты бы знал, что мушкетеры были элитной группой, у которых было редкое в ту пору огнестрельное оружие – мушкеты. На войне. А все запомнили их со шпагами, которые они вынимали для уличных драк.

\- Если подумать, там был эпизод, где они на войне и стреляют из мушкетов. Но история не про это, а про…

\- Уличные драки?

\- В основном.

\- Интересно, здесь можно курить электронные сигареты?

\- Понятия не имею, можно спросить стюарда…

Шерлок уже вынул свою черно-белую пачку с короной, такую же элегантную, как сама сигарета. Доставая которую, он нащупал какую-то бумажку. Он недоуменно уставился на неё, вынув и развернув.

\- Что там?

\- Тут описка. Должна быть одна «о», как ты думаешь? – передал он мне записку.

На ней была наклеена надпись из букв, вырезанных из какого-то типографского издания: «Если вы цените свою жизнь или свой рассудок, держитесь подальше от болота». Слово болото – «moor» было написано ручкой.

\- Шрифт Баскервилль, глянцевая бумага плотностью 120 грамм на квадратный метр. Но это все неважно.

\- Почему? Это угроза. Кто-то подкинул её тебе – кто мог подойти так близко? – я покосился на Эда за Шерлоком.

\- Нет, это неважно, Джон, потому что это мой почерк.

\- Что?

\- Это _мой почерк_. И когда – _если_ мы вернемся домой, мы найдем твой изрезанный атлас по анатомии.

\- Шерлок! – Твою же мать, теперь я узнал не только почерк Шерлока, но и свою несчастную книгу. Это было дорогое второе издание одного очень нужного справочника… Вернее, когда-то нужного.

\- Антон, - автоматически поправил меня Шерлок. – Это вполне разумное предупреждение. Послал я его сам себе, или это послание от МММ…

\- ММММ, - поправил я его. – Мы знаем только о трех, но там есть четвертый.

\- Если это, конечно, не свинья под номером три.

\- Что?

\- Школьная шутка – пустить трех свиней, написать на них 1, 2 и 4. Все будут автоматически искать четвертую под номером 3. Ты предполагаешь, что их четверо, основываясь на том, что они говорят правду. Что может быть не так. В общем, это не имеет значения, это хороший совет. И жизнь и разум под угрозой.

\- Мне интересно тогда, почему «или»? Почему жизнь _или_ рассудок? Ладно, значит, ты действительно будешь держаться от этого подальше?

\- Непременно. Во-первых, сейчас не до этого, во-вторых, сейчас они скорее союзники, нежели враги, так как мы – их оружие. В-третьих, и самое главное – угроза далеко не пустая. И речь в данном случае не о _моих_ жизни и рассудке, Джон, речь может идти о _наших_.

\- Это настоящее множественное число, не вежливая форма? – дошло до меня.

\- Как ты хорошо понимаешь, и жизнь и рассудок нас обоих вполне в их руках. Но и это не самое главное.

\- Главное – то, что это дело выше всех нас?

\- Вот именно. Если это, что бы там ни происходило, будет происходить и дальше – жизнь и разум _всех_ людей под угрозой.

\- Ещё бы – армии зомби, тотальное промывание мозгов.

\- Нет, это напрашивающийся вариант, но подобные масштабные действия привлекут внимание. И не имеют практического применения. Ну, посуди сам, Джон. Если ты создашь такую армию – что ты будешь с ней делать?

\- Моджахеды уже и есть такая армия. Вполне так успешно применяется.

\- Ты прав. Зачем им новые способы?

\- Обратная сторона?

\- Ты был на обратной стороне – ей нужны такие кардинальные способы?

\- Нет. Мало того, такие способы вызовут политический протест. Я понял, что ты хочешь сказать.

\- Армия зомби не имеет практического применения в современном мире. Тотальная промывка мозгов – насколько тотальная? Мирному населению, для того, чтобы оно не утратило свою функцию, нужна тонкая промывка мозгов, которая успешно осуществляется и другими способами. Все очевидные ответы здесь – ответы неправильные. Теперь главное – зачем производится именно эксперимент по адаптации «стертых» людей в обществе? А это единственное объяснение тому, что происходит.

\- Не знаю.

\- Я тоже. Но это самый главный вопрос. Если нам удастся ответить на него – мы поймем цели всей операции в целом. Сейчас самая главная зацепка – зачем нужно было перемещать эксперимент на территорию другой страны? Риск быть пойманными при этом вырастает в разы. Британия – не Россия. Если бы эксперимент переместился в страну, стоящую ниже в рейтинге по социальным показателям, было бы понятно – это бы означало, что Правительство России решило, наконец, приостановить их организацию, но зачем перемещаться в страну выше рейтингом, мало того, в страну с недавней историей тотального контроля? Несмотря на то, что режим смягчился, механизмы контроля все ещё в распоряжении Правительства. И эти механизмы будут задействованы, если мы с тобой окажемся неэффективными. Цель операции так узнана и не будет, но организацию приостановят. Риск, на который та пошла.

\- Тогда почему мы летим в Россию, а не пытаемся выяснить, что привело их на Остров?

\- Потому что мы не собираемся приостанавливать организацию. Мы собираемся найти цели операции. А их нужно искать у источника.

\- И как мы это будем делать? Прости, но у тебя есть план? Или мы снова будем импровизировать?

Он только плечами передернул. Ну да, разумеется… Кто бы сомневался. Если у него и есть план, я в него буду посвящен, хорошо, если прямо перед началом, а то обычно после, если вовсе буду. Ну, во-первых, потому что у меня на морде написаны все детали плана, чем я выдаю его потенциальному противнику - и как я вообще служил с таким открытым лицом («Я служил в военном госпитале, а не в разведке, Шерлок!»). Во-вторых, он всегда додумывает план на месте, приспосабливаясь к деталям, которых ранее не знал, поэтому нет смысла говорить мне что-то заранее («Не говори мне, что придумал делать из меня подсадную утку уже здесь, Шерлок, ты обычно не носишь в кармане идеально сидящий на мне парик, подходящий по цвету волосам жертв!»). И, в-третьих, сильно подозреваю, ему просто нравится мой растерянный вид.

\- А тут многое будет зависеть от тебя, - наконец сказал он, поджав губы.

\- Ты о чем?

\- Всё остальное ты сделаешь сам, без моих инструкций.

\- Хорошо… - я нахмурился. – Опять полагаться только на свою интуицию…

\- Джим. Он сказал это тебе, - недовольно помотал головой Шерлок. – «Всё остальное ты сделаешь сам, без моих инструкций».

\- О. Да, сказал. Ты думаешь, что…

\- Я думаю, что глупо строить планы с таким количеством неизвестных.

\- Я бы как раз не хотел полагаться на то, что, как он там думает, я сделаю. Если у меня будут четкие инструкции от тебя, может, я не сделаю то, чего там мне самому захочется, и…

\- И? Ты до сих пор думаешь так, как будто он враг.

\- А с каких пор он друг?

\- Не друг. Союзник.

\- Вот как?

\- Эмоции. Они тебе мешают. Поверь, я очень хорошо понимаю, насколько сложно доверять человеку, который тыкал тебе пистолетом в лицо.

\- Ещё бы.

\- Но ему не выгодно вредить нам в данном случае.

\- Им. Не забывай, что у него там целая шайка. Интересно, Грег знает об этом?

\- Черт побери, Джон, можешь ты отложить это до окончания дела? – раздраженно закатил он глаза. – Это сейчас не имеет значения! Нужно сосредоточиться на деле. Моры не имеют к нему отношения!

\- Один имеет.

\- В качестве свидетеля!

Я надулся. Конечно, он прав, но… Я взял себя в руки и, выпустив из себя злость, как воздух из шарика, накрыл его руку своей. Он повернул ко мне голову.

\- Прости, - извинился я.

\- Эта записка, - со вздохом объяснил он свою раздражительность.

\- Да, понимаю. Ты только что узнал, что ты не контролируешь часть себя. Поверь, я понимаю.

\- Когда это дело кончится, чем бы оно ни кончилось, я тебе обещаю, что мы займемся ими вплотную. Но сейчас от этой мысли меня начинает мутить. И чертовски хочется курить.

Остаток рейса мы спали. Я, правда, не думал, что смогу заснуть так быстро после гипноза, и не ожидал этого от Шерлока, но он вскорости тихо захрапел, и я как-то незаметно соскользнул в сон следом.

И проснулся в холодном поту и с бешено колотящимся сердцем. Черт, черт…

\- Это всего лишь сон, - попытался успокоить меня Шерлок.

\- Ты это уже говорил, - чуть ли не всхлипнул я. – Не помогает.

\- Шерин? – догадался он.

\- Нет. Ты. Я знал, что это ты, но ты вел себя, как он.

Он вздохнул и проговорил хриплым со сна голосом:

\- У нас будет несколько часов в Даллсе.

\- И?

\- Мы с этим разберемся.

\- Как?

\- Придумаем, - пообещал он.

Сразу из самолета мы разбежались по делам, договорившись встретиться у _Crowne_ _Plaza_ – мы выбрали ближайшие от аэропорта салон красоты и ювелирный магазин. Шерлоку ещё предстояло забежать в магазин одежды и переодеться прямо в нем – в конспиративных целях, чтобы в отель прибыть уже в образе Энтони Коэна – туда надо было записаться под конспиративными именами.

Выбор колец был ограничен из-за моей прижимистости – все четверо получили простые гладкие золотые кольца по размерам, которые были записаны у меня в сотовом - я спросил их ещё по дороге в Хитроу. Правда, пришлось выяснять, как эти размеры соответствуют американской системе.

А вот с настоящим обручальным кольцом для Шерлока было сложней. Это помимо того, что денег почти не осталось. Ни одно из представленных мне не глянулось. И вообще хотелось чего-то… необычного. Поэтому я решил отложить этот вопрос. Все равно семейное кольцо уже было вывезено из Англии, какая разница, где оно теперь будет обретаться – на мизинце Шерлока или в моем кармане.

После, так как Шерлок ещё не освободился, мы с Эдом пошли ужинать в Кроуновский _Houlihan_ , а то у меня от меню эконом-класса уже живот свело.

Когда мы снова встретились, я, конечно, узнал Шерлока не только по Стэну, но ощущение было не слишком приятное. Кажется, я даже отшатнулся, когда он двинулся к нашему столику. Черт, черт…

На сей раз на нем была распахнутая черная дубленка с белым меховым воротником, под которой виднелась только черная льняная рубашка с воротником-стойкой. На голове тоже ничего не было, поэтому собранные в хвостик волосы ещё сильней бросались в глаза. Вернее, бросалось в глаза отсутствие кудряшек вокруг головы. Солнцезащитные очки закрывали глаза – очевидно, он не успел надеть карие контактные линзы.

Он точно заметил то, как я дергаюсь, но ничего не сказал, осторожно присев рядом. Я подавил желание сползти под стол и попытался расслабиться. Шерлок со Стэном тоже перекусили, и мы направились в номера.

\- Опять сексотерапия, - обреченно простонал я, впрочем, нисколько не удивившись, когда он начал выполнять свое обещание уже в нашем номере _Club_ _King_. – И на сей раз все тело, - не мог не воскликнуть я, когда под быстро снятой рубашкой оказалось такая же смуглая, как лицо и руки, грудь с темнеющими короткими волосками, которых обычно почти не видно. Нет, они не окрасились, глицерон - не краска, просто теперь они выглядели темней, из-за того, что на них не отражался свет. Но вот эти-то волосы на груди и заставили меня по-настоящему испугаться. Я как будто снова переключился на Банди. Вспомнились такие мелочи, которых я не помнил, о которых предпочел забыть даже сам Банди. Или они появились у меня в голове только в эту самую минуту и никогда не существовали на самом деле. На самом деле? Боже, ничего этого не существовало «на самом деле»! Это _всё_ – плод моей собственной фантазии. Включая их трагическую гибель. И, если я захочу… Я все переиграю!

\- Если я буду предельно пассивен и позволю тебе быть грубым, ты сможешь выместить всю злость на Шерина…

\- Не-не-не, - перебил я Шерлока, криво улыбаясь. – Это не так работает. Как сказал Билли – произойдет разрыв шаблона, и я все равно в это не поверю. Фантазии должны быть правдоподобными для того, чтобы быть убедительными. Надень контактные линзы. И… у тебя усы случайно не с собой?

\- Ролевые игры?

\- Да-да, что-то в этом духе. Ты мне подыграешь?

\- В разумных пределах.

\- Не бойся, я не заставлю тебя причинять мне боль. Так… Чуточку. Примерно так же, как ты только что предлагал мне сам.

\- Но это… Тебе только что снился кошмар про то, что я веду себя как Шерин, и ты хочешь, чтобы… кошмар сталь явью? – не понял он моей «логики».

\- Клин клином вышибают, - авторитетно заверил я.

Шерлок скептически изогнул бровь, но пошел «гримироваться». Я расстелил кровать, сел на край, мои ноги ели доставали до пола. Высокая кровать - да, то, что надо. И просто огромадная, аэродром, а не кровать. Хорошо. Хотя то, что это не происходит в нашем собственном доме, радовало не только преимуществом кровати-монстра. Это не должно никак касаться того, что потом может напомнить об этом… опыте. Я оглядел номер – мы ничего не вынимали из сумок (у Шерлока одна прибавилась – туда он сложил свое пальто), поэтому мой взгляд не натолкнулся ни на что знакомое. Хорошо. Это, конечно, также не было похоже и на дом Шерина, недостаточно восточно. Но главное, чтобы было не похоже на 221B. Даже вроде такая странная деталь – здесь было слишком чисто и прибрано, - была на пользу. Я спохватился и снял обручальное кольцо – рабочая рука, неизвестно, что мне придется ею делать. Убрав кольцо в свою сумку, я вернулся к кровати.

Когда Шерлок – Шерин – вышел из ванной, уже в одном отельном халате, у меня перехватило дыхание, как будто резкий порыв жаркого ветра с запахом песка забил мне рот. И глаза – иначе отчего бы они заслезились. Я сглотнул и кивнул.

\- Я не знаю, - на лице Шерина была несвойственная ему растерянность, и я скривился. – Не знаю, какой он… был.

\- Представь себя в своем самом жутком приступе скуки. Кругом одни идиоты. Всё в этом духе. Он не слишком отличается от тебя. Он – твое темное отражение. Ты справишься.

\- Я не уверен, что хочу… справляться.

\- Поверь мне, это сработает.

\- Я все ещё не вижу, _как_. - По-моему, я испугал его. Ничего, я сам себя испугался.

\- Я сочиняю им хэппи энд, - попытался я объяснить. - Ситуацию, в которой они смогли бы продолжать существовать. Слушай, я сам не знаю. Просто… Просто будь им. Но… - я глубоко выдохнул. – Помни, что он – это ты. Со всеми вытекающими, понимаешь? – Я осекся, надеялся, что он сам догадается, что я хочу сказать: Шерин тоже меня любит. Он более жесткий, жестокий даже, человек, но у нас… у Банди с ним была такая же тесная связь. Он не умел это показывать, но тут он от Шерлока тоже мало чем отличается – тот тоже за год выдал себя разве что мелочами. Будь я менее восприимчив, я бы давно ушел, не углядев в нем глубокую привязанность к себе.

\- Почему ты ещё в одежде? – полные губы под черной полоской усов недовольно скривились. Я закрыл глаза и дал себе пару секунд на настройку. Он даже добавил акцент, хотя Шерин редко пользовался английским, только по необходимости – когда у меня не хватало словарного запаса. Но я и не ожидал от Шерлока знания пушту, хотя, признаюсь, у меня была иррациональная надежда на то, что он его знает.

Раздевался я четко, по военной привычке, аккуратно складывая одежду на кресло в углу, не смотря ему в глаза. Вытянулся, слегка подрагивая, по стойке смирно у кровати, когда закончил. Это случалось и прежде, не в сексуальных целях. Ему просто нравилось видеть меня беззащитным. Мне было все равно. Я почти всю жизнь провел в условиях мужского общежития, стеснительность была непозволительной роскошью.

Я усилием воли расправил плечи и стал ждать дальнейших действий своего тсесстена. Боже, пусть только не банальщина вроде «Ты был плохим мальчиком», оставь эту вульгарщину таким, как Джихад. Воспоминание о котором было вовсе не уместно, потому что я почувствовал, как отвращение к нему вытекает мне на лицо, как помои. Я спохватился, мысленно утерся, бросил украдкой взгляд на Шерина – не заметил ли? Дело было даже не в том, что я мог схлопотать за подобное по морде, дело в том, что это просто было несправедливо. Нет, что угодно - обида, гнев, ненависть даже, но только не презрение. Шерин никогда не вызывал во мне презрения. Я слишком уважал его для этого. Возможно, уважение – не то слово, но…

Краем глаза я проследил за тем, как он покопался в сумке, а потом забрался на кровать, удобно устроившись на подушках, полулежа. Затянувшись сигаретой, он кинул себе что-то в ноги.

\- Подготовься, - приказал он. – Так, чтобы я видел.

Я в растерянности взял брошенный на кровать тюбик. Смазка? Боже, это что-то новое. С другой стороны, смазка существует для удобства актива не в меньшей степени. Ну и плюс, да, зрелище подготовки. Зрелище, по большей части, чужого унижения, нежели зрелище сексуальное. Как раз в его вкусе.

Спросив глазами «Где?» и получив ответ - кивком головы он указал на противоположный от него конец огромной кровати, - я осторожно полез туда. Выдавив немного смазки, я растер её между пальцев, чтобы согреть. Сев на корточки, я раздвинул ноги и опустил руку на все ещё мягкий член. Указательный палец лег между яичками, готовый скользнуть дальше.

\- Смотри на меня, - угадал мой маневр Шерин.

Я осторожно поднял на него глаза, но неожиданно кровь, вместо того, чтобы прилить к голове и окрасить мои щеки стыдливым румянцем, начала приливать к совсем другому месту. Шерин был древним божеством – нечеловечески безупречным. Когда я вошел в себя, я представил, что это его палец, один из тех, что элегантно обнимают сигарету. Этого было достаточно. У меня зачастило сердце, сбилось дыхание.

\- В глаза. Смотри мне в глаза, - угадал он и этот трюк.

Его глаза были самым последним местом, куда мне хотелось смотреть. Я чувствовал себя голым под его острым всезнающим взглядом. Если можно чувствовать себя более голым, более открытым, более уязвимым, чем я уже был. Очевидно, можно. И ещё чуть-чуть. Это был иррациональный страх – он всегда знал, что я думаю, даже не смотря мне в глаза. Иногда даже не смотря на меня вовсе. Он всегда знал, но таким образом я как будто сам открывался ему. Предавая себя. В горле у меня мгновенно пересохло, я сглотнул вязкую слюну и облизнулся. На затылке шевелились волосы, руки и ноги похолодели – кровь прилила и к голове, заставляя щеки пылать, ничего не оставляя другим перифериям.

\- Сюда, - кивнул он, раздвигая свои ноги, между которых без энтузиазма полустоял член.

Я воспользовался возможностью и отвел глаза, на четвереньках перебираясь ближе.

\- Лижи. Без рук, не бери в рот, просто лижи, – услышал я приказ и начал его выполнять. - Смотри в глаза. И продолжай готовиться.

Было поначалу тяжело приноровиться к тому, чтобы не глядя и не пользуясь руками находить языком то, что надо, но когда член почти полностью встал и уложился на смуглый плоский живот, стало проще. Взгляд Шерина затуманивался, или даже уплывал в потолок, когда мне удавалось доставить ему удовольствие теми скудными средствами, что у меня имелись, так что у меня был хороший стимул. Мучительно хотелось взять такой же совершенный, как и его хозяин, член в рот, а ещё лучше заменить им собственные пальцы в себе.

\- Виляй, - прохрипел мой тсесстен, вернувшись ко мне глазами.

В первые несколько секунд я растерянно моргал, не понимая, что он имеет в виду, но потом до меня дошло. Лижи, виляй… Что ж, ты мой мастер, я твоя собака… Я с остервенением начал вилять задом, преданно заглядывая ему в глаза. Но Шерин сам отвел взгляд, заворожено смотря на мой несуществующий хвост.

Через несколько секунд он уже был сзади, и я даже не успел вынуть пальцы, когда он в меня вторгся. Приземлившись на все четыре, обретя устойчивость, я привыкал к размашистым, смелым толчкам. Вскоре я с энтузиазмом подмахивал. Боли почти не было, я хорошо себя растянул, но и удовольствия не было тоже, просто механическая работа. Но потом произошло то, чего я не ожидал – одна из рук, вцепившихся в мои бедра, неожиданно опустилась вниз, дотянулась до моего всего ещё не до конца налившегося члена, и, приспособившись, стала дрочить его с тем же ритмом.

И внезапно все обрушилось на меня – все ощущения, все чувства, осознание их затопило меня, и я помню только, как действительно по-собачьи повизгивал, а в голове образовалась звенящая пустота, бесконечная и светлая, как залитые солнцем поля, наполненные стрекотом кузнечиков.

\- Ты в порядке? – донесся до меня знакомый голос.

\- М? – я обнаружил себя раскиданным по подушкам. Шерин… Шерлок стоял надо мной, озабоченно трогая мое лицо своими длинными пальцами. – Я выл?

\- Что?

\- Выл? Ну, как волк на Луну?

\- Нет.

\- Странно.

\- Я знал, что это плохая идея.

\- Это была самая лучшая идея. Шерин ушел. Навсегда.

\- Не понимаю, - со вздохом опустился он рядом.

\- Ты сделал все именно так, как надо.

\- Разве?

\- Идеально.

\- Хм. И что, теперь часто так будет?

\- Что?

\- Ролевые игры.

\- О, нет. Больше никогда. По крайней мере, никакого Шерина. Но мы можем придумать ещё что-нибудь, - хитро улыбнулся я.

Шерлок недовольно фыркнул. Я прыснул смехом и притянул его к себе. – Сколько у нас осталось?

\- Часа два.

\- Душ и подремать, - принял я решение.

\- Ну вот, все усилия насмарку, - проворчал он, когда мы вышли из душа.

\- М?

\- Ты не выл, но… Когда ты кончал, ты назвал меня «Шерин». Ммм… Успеем вернуть «Антона»? – заворачиваясь вокруг меня, предложил он.

Мне было так хорошо, что двигаться уже не хотелось. Так что я только промычал что-то отрицательное и плотней закутался в его конечности. И, по всей видимости, заснул, так как через секунду проснулся от будильника, заигравшего на телефоне Шерлока.

Мистер Эдмунд Бэрримор и его супруг, мистер Станислав Сэлдон (каковыми, они, очевидно, были сейчас по документам) уже ждали нас в коридоре, пока мы просыпались и одевались.

Первую половину рейса до Москвы я блаженно проспал, осторожно устроившись на боку, вторую – развлекался тем, что придумывал нам с «Антоном» совместную биографию, включая нашу дружбу с парой «мальчиков», которые летели в соседних креслах. Получалась какая-то мыльная опера в духе американских _Queer_ _As_ _Folks_ , но мне было весело. Особенно, когда я озвучивал избранные моменты оттуда Шерлоку, а он недоуменно хмурил брови.

В Хилтон Москоу Ленинградская, куда мы вселились, мы решили, пока Шерлок одевал линзы, что они пойдут с нами к РУДН, посидят в ресторане _Бейрут_ , в том же корпусе. После сеанса мы к ним присоединимся.

\- Бэрримор! Тоже псевдоним! Может, четвертый «мор» не с начала, а с конца? – зловещим театральным шепотом возвестил я, когда они нырнули под белую восточную арку ресторана.

На что Шерлок только отмахнулся недовольно. Что ж, походу, сегодня я шучу для самого себя. Великолепно. Нет, так легко мне настроение не испортишь.

В НИИ Психотехнологий нас встретила незнакомая нам женщина, объяснившая, что Русалкина на какой-то важной конференции. Я продолжил шутить для себя, представляясь:

\- Джон Расселл. Друзья зовут меня Джек, - и предано посмотрел на Шерлока, мысленно виляя хвостом. Конечно, и эта шутка была не оценена, хотя, подозреваю, не из-за того, что Шерлок плохо разбирается в породах собак.

Потом было почти три часа скуки, пока Шерлок жал на кнопку и истекал виртуальной слюной. На сей раз обошлось без симулирования эпилепсии, и все, в принципе, прошло гладко, к тому же мне не нужно было входить в образ – все нужные прикосновения и взгляды получались сами собой, вернее, не так – на сей раз мне не нужно было сдерживаться… нет, не так… мне не нужно было помнить, что не надо сдерживаться, потому что я уже месяц как не сдерживаюсь и уже привык. Нас выпустили, попросив приехать за результатами через день – все-таки вторая порция зондирования была более детализированной и требовала более тщательного анализа.

Шерлок надел солнцезащитные очки и вел себя рассеянно. Ну, слава богу, хоть не гиперактивно, как в прошлый раз. Мы вышли из корпуса и обошли его, чтобы зайти под арабскую арку в «Бейрут», где мы оставили мальчиков.

\- Все в порядке? – спросил Эд.

\- В абсолютном. Меню? – подозвал я официанта. Кроме нас, в ресторане почти никого не было – только в дальнем углу переговаривались какие-то студенты.

\- Борщ или щи? – спросил я, улыбаясь. Шерлок только недовольно взглянул на меня через темные стекла. – Понятно, значит, пельмени.

\- Спасибо, я не голоден, - с американским акцентом проговорил он.

\- М… Видишь ли, Антон. Ты кое-что забываешь. Ты – скромный учитель химии, а не единственный в мире… и так далее. Понимаешь разницу? Скромный учитель привык питаться регулярно. И пришло время его регулярного приема пищи. Поэтому… ешь! Итак, борщ или щи? Шучу, конечно, найти в России русский ресторан куда сложней, чем в Англии. Но это ливанская кухня, у них есть кое-что общее… Ага. Шашлык! – Я поднял руку, привлекая внимание официанта.

\- Я действительно не в состоянии сейчас есть, особенно жирное, - жалобно проскулил Шерлок. За искусственным загаром сложно было заметить бледность, но я поверил ему на слово. Вздохнув, я заказал ему салат.

\- Надо найти, чем заняться завтра, - начал я размышлять вслух. – Я думаю, можно съездить в Санкт-Петербург. На скоростном сколько, часа четыре? Восемь часов туда-обратно, если выбрать первый и последний рейсы, весь день в Северной Столице России! Я лично хочу сходить в Эрмитаж. Всю жизнь мечтал.

\- Ты серьезно? – ковыряя зелень, хрипло прошептал Шерлок.

\- Туристы мы или не туристы? Это - во-первых, а во-вторых, тебе срочно нужно отвлечься. Сегодня, думаю, мы пойдем на концерт. Сам выбирай, куда. Хорошая живая музыка тебе не повредит.

\- Хорошо, в отель, там решим, - поняв, что с Шерлоком все-таки что-то действительно не так, я по-быстрому доел своё мясо.

В Хилтоне он снял очки и с облегчением вынул линзы. Глаза оказались жутко красными.

\- Что такое? В прошлый раз так не было, - спросил я.

\- Понятия не имею, - развел Шерлок руками.

\- Мог сразу сказать, а не сидеть там, страдать.

\- Ну да. «Слушай, Джон, что-то мне контактные линзы натирают, ну знаешь, те, которые меняют цвет моих глаз на карий».

\- Ну, хотя бы намекнуть. Ладно… Придется все время носить очки, вот и всё.

\- Полагаю.

\- Больше ничего?

\- Не знаю, у меня слишком глаза болят, чтобы понять, в порядке ли всё остальное.

\- Спущусь в аптеку, у них должны быть какие-нибудь капли для глаз.

\- Пошли Эда, не ходи сам.

\- Хорошо.

Когда Эд принес капли, я, держа голову Шерлока у себя на коленях, закапал ему глаза. Перед этим поцеловав их. Он был такой беззащитный с воспаленными слезящимися глазами и растерянным лицом, что у меня сердце зашлось.

Через какое-то время глаза прошли, хотя все ещё были слегка красными, и обнаружилось, что больше никаких последствий сеанс пока не имел. По крайней мере, физических. Зрение тоже пришло в норму, как только глаза перестали слезиться.

\- Ну, будешь выбирать, куда пойдем? – спросил я.

\- Да. Ты прав, мы – туристы. Мы пойдем куда-нибудь… где ты благополучно заснешь, учитывая твой десинхроноз.

\- Всенепременно, так что выбирай, где сиденья помягче.

Пошли мы на его любимую «Волшебную флейту», правда, в какой-то камерный театр имени Покровского, но сиденья ничего были, удобные. И пели там на немецком. И постановка была приятная. Хотя я не поклонник этой зороастрийской агитки. Музыка ничего, но содержание… Шерлок, правда, тоже слушал с закрытыми глазами, хотя никто, кроме меня, этого не видел – ему пришлось даже в зале сидеть в темных очках. И ещё он периодически морщился, видимо, оркестр фальшивил.

Я так и не заснул, впрочем - не то кресла были все-таки жестковаты, не то постановка была интересней, чем я думал, не то моя эйфория начала спадать, и в голову начали лезть менее радостные (чем дурацкие шуточки) мысли.

Уже в отеле, сидя на прикроватной банкетке, я спросил выходящего из ванны Шерлока:

\- Почему ты… сделал мне предложение? – Термин выглядел слегка странно в сочетании с Шерлоком, мне до сих пор все это казалось какой-то странной шуткой.

\- Потому что это естественное продолжение наших отношений.

\- Вот оно как…

\- Безусловно.

\- Так быстро?

\- Год, по-твоему, быстро?

\- Год? Ты считаешь с…

\- С момента, когда я осознал, что хочу провести с тобой всю оставшуюся жизнь. Я проверял, обычно на проверку чувств дается полгода – Сара это подтвердила. Даже для тебя с момента осознания твоих чувств ко мне прошло полгода, так что…

\- Но мы только месяц назад…

\- И?

\- Скажи, если бы ты так и не набрался смелости месяц назад… Ты бы все равно сделал мне предложение, только потому, что пришло время?

\- Ну… Это был один из моих Вариантов, - он выделил слово «варианты».

\- Вариантов? Вариантов чего? – Шерлок посмотрел на меня как на идиота. – Ладно, я понял, чего. Но… Правда?

\- Тебя это удивляет?

\- Нет. Меня уже ничего не удивляет. Судя по этому _Варианту_ , остальные были такими же… дебильными?

\- Я же уже сказал, что это не моя область! – надулся он.

\- Хм… А среди _Вариантов_ было – притвориться смертельно больным? Потому как, черт, это могло сработать! – иронично воскликнул я.

\- Нет, ты же доктор, было бы слишком сложно – подделывать результаты анализов и так далее… - отмахнулся он.

\- Ты на самом деле об этом думал?! – воскликнул я, делая вид, что поверил. Шерлок наверняка преувеличивал, чтобы насмешить меня, - иногда его чувство юмора оставляло желать лучшего.

\- Секунд пять, не больше. Ложись спать.

\- И как так получилось, что ты не воспользовался ни одним из своих Вариантов, а просто…

\- Потому что на меня подействовало психозондирование! – раздраженно воскликнул Шерлок уже с кровати.

\- О боже, Ше… Антон, ты же взрослый человек, ты не можешь верить во всю эту чушь. Если бы вся эта фигня работала, ты бы сейчас… Я не знаю, что-то с тобой бы происходило. Нет же. Нет же?

\- Пока я не ощущаю никаких изменений в своей психике. Но я ещё не слушал диск.

Я страдальчески вздохнул.

\- Вся эта мумба-юмба… Не могу поверить, что ты веришь в это. Это и… гипноз всякий.

\- Джон, но ты же сам… О. Да, конечно, как скажешь.

\- Что? Почему ты не споришь?

\- Потому что ты абсолютно прав. Я просто… Не хотел тебя огорчать, поэтому соглашался. А на самом деле да, я считаю, что все это не имеет под собой никаких оснований, кроме самовнушения.

\- Ты думаешь, что я не хочу верить в это из-за… всего, и поэтому… Антон, я не ради себя, я пытался _тебя_ в этом убедить.

\- А я и убедился. Нет? Слишком быстро?

Я кивнул.

\- Врать ты не умеешь, - вздохнул я, перебираясь на кровать.

\- Вообще-то умею. Другие же покупаются, - надулся Шерлок.

\- Другие – идиоты, - ещё раз вздохнул я и нырнул в такие родные объятия, намереваясь спать – вставать предстояло ни свет ни заря.

\- И после этого ты ещё удивляешься – почему ты? – уже когда я засыпал, прошептал мне в ухо Шерлок. А может, мне это приснилось.

С утра пораньше мы, не просыпаясь, загрузились в _Сапсан_ (одной из дурацких шуточек, которые я вчера выдал, было обозвать несчастный поезд Пиппином, потому как русское слово Sapsanпереводилось как Peregrin), и ещё до полудня уже были в Петербурге. Было чуть теплее, чем в Москве, и с неба ничего не падало – особенно вчерашнего дождеснега, - но было все также пасмурно, хотя Петербург, в отличие от Москвы, нахохлившейся под снегом, как попугай, явно строился именно для такой погоды, потому что она ему удивительно шла. Как Лондону - туманы. Удивительно красивый город – Санкт-Петербург, и чем-то напоминает Лондон. Даже расхотелось весь день проводить в помещении, хотелось просто гулять по городу. Но, Эрмитаж - так Эрмитаж. К тому же, пока мы гуляли до него по Невскому проспекту, Шерлок, кажется, успел замерзнуть. Но я просто не мог лезть на пару остановок в метро, когда тут такая красота.

Из всей мешанины впечатлений того дня запомнился только один - среди непонятного для нас обоих Пикассо мы наткнулись на «Кларнет и скрипку». Шерлок пошутил, что они отлично смотрелись бы у нас в гостиной, что побудило меня долго ругаться у сувенирного лотка – у них не только репродукций этой картины не было, но даже завалящего магнитика на холодильник. «Не пользуется спросом». Конечно, учитывая, что такой дуэт вообще редкость. Я был удивлен, что Пикассо не пририсовал к ним фоно.

Мы вышли почти за два часа до поезда, потому что у меня возникла идея перейти и через Неву тоже (по дороге мы уже перешли через две мелких речки), чтобы сесть на метро на ближайшей станции на островах, а не возвращаться назад. В результате мы чуть не опоздали на последний «Пиппин», потому что, сначала решив идти до Василеостровской, передумали (ладно, хорошо, _я_ передумал) и пошли ещё раз через Неву до Спортивной на соседнем острове. Так много мостов в одном месте – я не мог устоять! Жаль, что Нева ещё была неподвижной и белой – ледоход собирался вот-вот начаться, мне казалось, что я уже видел трещины во льду.

В общем, мы так уходились, что, добравшись, наконец, до койки, я еле двигался. За те четыре часа, пока мы ехали, я, конечно, успел вздремнуть, но отдохнуть – нет.

Черт, развлекаться воистину утомительней, чем работать.

А с утра снова – в НИИ Психотехнологий, опять оставив мальчиков в «Бейруте».

И на завтра уже билеты обратно, опять через Даллс. Если нас, конечно, не разоблачат до этого. Но тогда вообще неизвестно, сможем ли мы вернуться домой.

Русалкина уже вернулась со своей конференции и приветливо встретила нас. Она говорила, как ей жаль, что ей не посчастливилось быть на сеансе, она обычно принимает всех иностранных клиентов сама.

\- Конечно, а вдруг я какой-нибудь шпион, - весело пошутил «Антон».

\- Ну… Мы, конечно, боимся шпионов, но не до такой степени, - натянуто улыбнулась она.

\- Зря, у нас, знаете, хотели бы иметь эту штучку, чтобы, как понимаете, не ездить к вам через океан каждый раз, - продолжил Шерлок.

\- К нам поступали предложения выкупить технологию, но мой муж отказался, и я…

\- А вы продолжаете отказываться в его честь, я понимаю, похвальная верность. Но от лица всех тех, кому не по карману сюда прилетать…

\- Антон слегка раздражен тем, что почти всю необходимую сумму предоставил я, - оборвал я Шерлока. – Для меня это также было не так легко, я, знаете, тоже не миллионер, но… Антон, мы ведь это уже обсуждали – когда ты избавишься от эпилепсии, ты сможешь, наконец, найти более высокооплачиваемую работу, и все окупится. Я воспринимаю это как инвестирование.

\- Все равно, они у вас всё, в конце концов, украдут, а вы останетесь и без монополии, и без денег, - проворчал Шерлок в сторону Русалкиной, уже прощаясь.

\- Антон! – тыкнул я его в бок. – Это не наше дело! Простите его, - извинился я перед ней.

\- Надеюсь, я не испортил тебе всё? – спросил я Шерлока уже в «Бейруте». Он скинул дубленку и схватился за меню. По дороге сюда он уже всунул себе в уши белые наушники нового айпода с загруженным диском второй ступени и теперь внимательно слушал.

\- Что? – встрепенулся он. – Нет-нет, ты был, как всегда, великолепен. Именно так ты и должен был реагировать. Мы сегодня многое узнали.

\- Что, к примеру?

\- Не здесь.

\- Мы здесь одни, - я оглядел пустующее заведение.

\- У стен тоже есть уши, - рассеянно проронил он и подозвал официантку, в которую я подозрительно вгляделся на предмет ушей. У неё в этих самых ушах были такие же, как у Шерлока, наушники, так что даже она не годилась на роль «стены с ушами». В прошлый раз, правда, был какой-то молодой человек, но наверняка они работают сменами, ничего подозрительного в этом не было.

\- Знаете, как переводится её фамилия? – спросил он, все ещё с выражением лица Антона, которое я уже даже научился любить, хотя оно снимало с Шерлока пунктов сто IQ.

\- Кого? Официантки?

\- Нет, Джон, Русалкиной.

\- Ru-sal-ki-na, - произнес я по слогам. – Что-то rus-ское? Русское sal… salo?

\- Слово «salo» ты знаешь, а слово «rusalka» - нет? – прыснул Стэн, присоединяясь к разговору.

\- «Salo» - это еда! Я ем славянскую кухню, - объяснил я.

\- «Rusalka» – это русалка, морская дева, - объяснил Шерлок. - Но у русских русалки совсем другие. Во-первых, они не морские. А болотные. - Я вспомнил «moor» из записки. - Во-вторых, у них нет хвостов.

\- И чем же они тогда… русалки? – спросил я недоуменно, потому как для меня русалка была, в первую очередь, рыбодевой. Может, у русских русалок рыбья не нижняя половина, а верхняя? Черт, опять дурацкая шутка! На сей раз, я сдержался и не выдал её вслух.

\- «Русалка» означает «русая», светловолосая, с длинными распущенными русыми волосами, - начал Шерлок. Я понял, что это очередная лекция, он периодически закатывал мне такие, но образ Антона придавал ей некоторую пикантность. - В древней Руси приличные женщины не распускали волос. Отсюда же их слово «распущенный», то есть сексуально раскрепощенный - с распущенными волосами. Так что в первую очередь русалка – это сексуальный дух. Распущенный. Разумеется, в виде прекрасной блондинки, бог знает, почему, но это универсальный образ сексуальной привлекательности. Связь с водоемами, скорее всего, из-за того, что они являются частью другого, более широкого понятия – навки. Навки, мавки - это что-то вроде зомби, ходячие мертвецы, соответственно русалки – это мавки-утопленницы. Главная цель любого ходячего мертвеца – это сделать тебя таким же, как он, - О да, Шерлок это знал, в основном благодаря мне и парочке дивидишек с зомбячими фильмами. Забавно, что он не выкинул тут же из головы эту, даже по моим меркам, чушь. - Отсюда способ заманивания – соблазнение. Интересно, что заманивать таким образом по большей части удается мужчин, которые что… тоже потом становятся русалками? – Шерлок захихикал и продолжил, добавив к американскому акценту Антона шепелинку, от чего у меня возникло ощущение, как будто меня гладят по загривку. – Логика в мифах всегда весьма условна, однако. Таким образом, русалка – это зомби, заманивающая на гибель других. Тем же занимались греческие сирены, хотя они не обозначены как зомби и действовали не своей внешностью, а голосом. Отсюда мы приходим к хвостатым русалкам, хотя сирены первоначально были скорее женщино-птицами, в славянских мифах, кстати, имелись и они, и тоже поющие, одну даже так и зовут – Сирин. Но я отклонился от основной идеи.

\- Русалка – это зомби, которая соблазняет других принять ту же участь?

\- Точно, оно самое, - снова захихикал он.

\- Замечательно, я в принципе даже понял, что ты хотел сказать, но… ты уверен?

\- Никогда не был ни в чем более уверенным.

\- Но она же помогает…

Шерлок остановил меня поднятым вверх пальцем.

\- Хорошо. И что нам это дает? – сдался я.

\- Мне нужно кое-где побывать, пока мы не уехали, - схватил он дубленку знакомым движением и рванул на выход. Я еле успел рассчитаться.

\- Где? – спросил я уже на улице.

\- Там, куда свозят «трупы».

\- Прошлый раз ты там уже был.

\- Нет, раньше.

\- Раньше?

\- Раньше, - не стал он объяснять.

\- Хорошо, поехали.

\- Вы останетесь здесь. Вернее, вы поедете в Хилтон.

\- Ты поедешь только со Стэном? Но почему?

\- Я поеду _один_.

\- О нет, - возмутился я.

\- О да.

\- Нет, даже не думай.

\- Я могу следовать на расстоянии, - предложил Стэн.

\- Чтобы проникнуть туда незамеченным, мне придется прикинуться «трупом».

\- Тем более тебе нельзя туда одному, - зашипел я на Шерлока.

\- Я не знаю, как можно провести туда вас вместе со мной.

\- А мы отдельно, - предложил я. – Но одновременно с тобой.

\- Это, впрочем, может сработать, - подумав, сказал он. – Хотя я до сих пор не знаю, какую вам дать легенду.

\- Я придумаю, - мужественно предложил я, хотя пока тоже не имел никакого понятия.

И хотя идти в психушку под видом психа я не считал безопасной идеей, одно было хорошо – скорее всего, Шерлоку придется снять для этой операции наушники. А чем меньше он слушает этот чертов диск, тем лучше, что бы там Джим не говорил. Я не мог ничего с этой чертовой штукой поделать (Шерлок сейчас верил Джиму), но, возможно, таким образом, будет законный повод (к которому не прикопается даже Джим) не слушать этот зомбирующий диск?

\- Ну, собственно, куда мы идем? – спросил я уже в гостинице.

\- Седьмая психиатрическая больница города Москвы для иногородних. Улица Потешная, дом пять. Практически единственный способ, каким можно попасть внутрь этого заведения – не иметь постоянного места жительства, таких людей невозможно разместить в обычных больницах, так как у них нет московской прописки. Иногородними они могут и не быть, хотя те, кто нас интересует, именно иногородние – они стекаются сюда со всей страны, так как считают, что в столице найдутся специалисты, которые им помогут, или, по крайней мере, люди, которым они будут интересны. Но они также не имеют постоянного места жительства, так как не имеют документов. После их принимают в Институте Судебной и Социальной Психиатрии имени Сербского, где я был в прошлый раз. Но живут они именно в Седьмой!

\- Прошлый раз ты тоже ходил один. У тебя страсть ходить одному по психушкам. Смотри, когда-нибудь тебя не выпустят, - шутливо проворчал я.

Шерлок заметно вздрогнул. Эй, я же пошутил! Ну когда у меня кончится это странное настроение с желанием идиотски шутить? Я Шерлока так до икоты доведу.

\- Из-за плохой работы государственной базы данных, - как ни в чем ни бывало, продолжил Шерлок, пытаясь прикинуться бомжом, - поиском себя им приходится заниматься самостоятельно, или с помощью добрых самаритян. К примеру, в стране есть телевизионная передача, посвященная поиску пропавших – не то «Ищу тебя», не то «Жди меня». Через неё прошла большая часть известных «зомби».

\- Ты собираешься симулировать многомесячное воздействие неблагоприятной среды? – наконец надоело мне смотреть на манипуляции Шерлока.

\- Что? Не получится?

\- Ты сам как думаешь? В принципе – до первого осмотра. Ну и… это не так выглядит. Дай, - отобрал я у него грим. - Кстати, ты собрался в таком виде выйти из гостиницы?

\- Я замаскируюсь поверх маскировки.

\- Гениальная идея. Чем? Платком?

\- Очками.

\- Этого будет мало.

\- Что предлагаешь?

\- Я? Ничего.

\- Платок?

\- И очки. И нужен ещё длинный плащ… Что насчет одежды для твоего бомжа?

\- Я хотел попросить мальчиков покопаться на помойках.

\- Конечно, как я не подумал. Пойду дам инструкции. Распределяй грим так, как я показал, по всей области.

Профессиональный гримерный набор – Шерлок был готов к этому, я опять не заметил, когда и где он достал набор – мы точно не привезли его с собой. Он почти правильно наносил грим, ошибся в мелочах – как тот, кто видел такие повреждения только на картинках, или уже на трупах, что скорей всего. Хорошо живут бездомные из его «сети», с которыми он общается, раз у него нет знаний об этой стороне их существования из первых рук. Впрочем, учитывая, сколько из нашего семейного бюджета уходит на «рептильный фонд», им действительно должно неплохо житься.

В соседнем номере я вспомнил, что у Стэна подходящий плащ – почти до пола. А Стэну отдадим дубленку Антона.

Попросив телохранителей сходить за одеждой, я пошел обратно к Шерлоку. Он уже изобразил зоны обморожения и теперь гробил свои волосы.

\- Замечательный способ сделать вид, что у тебя волосы месяц не мылись, - кивнул я.

\- Вычитал на каком-то форуме, - кивнул мне в ответ Шерлок, натирая голову куском сыра.

\- Да, никогда не знаешь, когда пригодится, - иронично согласился я. – Главное, пахнет соответствующе.

\- Местные дешевые сыры – незабываемое амбре.

\- Можно подумать, дорогие пахнут цветами.

Шерлок посмотрел на меня, как на врага. Ну да, конечно, я не аристократ, я не понимаю ценностей аристократии – сыров и вин. Ты забываешь, что я знаю, где ты вырос, «аристократ» доморощенный?

\- Сыр пахнет brevibacterium linens, - объяснил я свою точку зрения. - Бактерией, которая питается человеческим потом, - объяснил я. – Поэтому сыр пахнет грязными носками.

\- Не весь.

\- Хорошо, есть сыры, которые пахнут аммиаком и нашатырем, я все равно не понимаю, почему это считается изысканным вкусом. Кстати, съешь лук или чеснок, а лучше и то и другое, для запаха изо рта, это тоже не повредит.

\- Фу, - скривился Шерлок.

\- Назвался бомжом… Кстати, я распорядился, чтобы одежду тебе принесли из секонд-хэнда. Помойки – это уже слишком. И долго искать, не думаю, что здесь так часто выкидывают одежду, судя по состоянию местных бомжей.

\- Они же не знают мои размеры!

\- О боже… - закрыл я лицо рукой. – Может, тебе ещё на заказ сшить? Чем неправильней размеры, тем достоверней. Ты же сумасшедший бомж, а не звезда экрана.

\- Я буду отвлекать их, - наговаривал я, пока он одевался в принесенные Стэном шмотки. – Ты, тем временем, выскальзываешь из гостиницы. На улице уже темно, в фойе тоже уже почти никого нет, так что обойдется. Далее, мы все вместе садимся в такси и едем до Сокольников, где тебя приводит в нужный вид и будет дальше пасти Стэн. От Стэна ты не отвертишься – он единственный знает язык. Он – твой сопровождающий. Он тебя им «сдаст». Мы пойдем после конца рабочего дня, там будут одни дежурные. Если Стэну удастся объяснить им, почему при тебе нет никаких документов из того учреждения, из которого он тебя переводит, и почему тебя привели после закрытия, тебя примут. По крайней мере, до утра, а нам не нужно больше – боже, нам определенно не нужно больше. И не давай им тебя скрести, когда они будут тебя мыть – весь грим сдерут. Мойся сам, аккуратно. Без мойки тебя не допустят до койки, так что её не избежать.

Я критично осмотрел его два раза – в бомжовском наряде и в наряде таинственной дамы в платке. Вроде ничего. Если не приглядываться. К обоим.

\- Больницу пытаются ликвидировать с прошлого года, - рассказал «Вова», как мы решили условно называть нашего бомжика, уже в такси. В этом городе мы тоже распугаем всех таксистов, подумал я, наблюдая, как наш водитель подозрительно косится назад на незабываемую «даму», обладательницу баритонального баса и непередаваемого амбре. - Вообще она уже должна была быть закрыта с декабря, но каким-то чудом до сих пор держится. У меня есть подозрения, что это событие связанно с тем, что «зомби» появились в других странах. Скорее всего, эта больница – главный пропускной пункт этой системы, либо её закрытие вызвало передислокацию, либо наоборот.

В парке Шерлок скинул верхнее прикрытие и дополнил свой образ последним штрихом – редкой бороденкой, такой же растрепанной и грязной, как и настоящие волосы.

\- Джон, - поймал он меня за руку, когда мы уже расходились, и начал с явным трудом выдавливать из себя слова. – По возможности. Пожалуйста. Не смотри на меня. Там. Когда я буду.... играть.

\- Почему? Знаешь ли, я уже видел, как ты изображаешь эпилептический припадок, это не может быть хуже. Ты меня не напугаешь.

\- Я могу. Напугать.

\- Ну прям, - фыркнул я.

\- Всё-таки…

\- Я с тебя глаз не спущу, понял? Не надо бояться меня шокировать. Это уже невозможно.

\- Когда я делал это последний раз, я шокировал всю семью, так что… Я просто хочу сказать, что могу.

\- Я не сомневаюсь в твоих актерских способностях. Погоди. Последний раз? Чью семью?

\- Свою.

\- Когда это было?

\- Давно.

\- Ты… ты изображал перед своей семьей сумасшедшего? Семьей, значит не только Майкрофт, родители были ещё живы?

\- Я же говорю, это было давно. И я не знал, что они будут за зеркалом, он меня обманул.

\- О боже… Ты был институционализирован… В среднем подростковом возрасте, судя по тому, что ты говорил о сертралине. - Его у нас не применяют для лечения после 18 лет, но Шерлок заметил у себя спад либидо, значит, уже находился в пубертатном периоде. - Почему… Почему этого до сих пор нет в твоей медицинской карточке?

\- И не будет. Майк…

\- Скрывает это? Но почему от меня?

\- Он хочет это забыть, и думает, что забыл я. Но я не был больным и все помню.

\- Ты симулировал, чтобы достать врачей, - вздохнул я. Это было так на него похоже.

\- Это было так просто… Я могу симулировать двадцать два симптома психических и неврологических заболеваний. Там было так скучно!

\- Где тебя держали?

\- Нам пора.

\- Шерлок, где тебя держали?

\- В институте психиатрии.

\- В каком?

Он не ответил. И тут до меня дошло. В Институте Психиатрии. Кингс Колледж.

– О боже… Вот откуда ты знал, что бейдж поддельный.

\- Я сам такие делал, - пожал он плечами.

\- И то, как ты тогда дергался… Почему ты мне не сказал?

\- К слову не пришлось.

\- К слову не пришлось?! Мы там были! По-моему, это определение понятия «прийтись к слову»!

\- Нам пора.

\- Да, конечно. Но потом ты расскажешь мне всё. Всё! И я серьезно! – кинул я ему в спину.

Он только улыбнулся одними губами, повернувшись ко мне, и, снова отвернувшись, уже перестал быть собой. Всегда стройная спина ссутулилась, движения стали дергающимися, походка - кривой. Со Стэном уходил незнакомый мне человек. У меня по спине пробежали мурашки – было страшно понимать, что ты запросто можешь не узнать человека, которого любишь, стоит ему этого захотеть. И что ты, похоже, знаешь только одну из его многочисленных ролей. И в неё же влюблен. Ах, нет, мы ведь выяснили, что их уже две – в Шерина же тоже… Это меня немного успокоило… Ага, разумеется…

Мы подошли к белому зданию с другой стороны. Вопрос, что мы будем делать, если дежурные окажутся неподкупными, был самым насущным. Я сильно опасался, что нам не удастся войти в здание, но никакого другого способа не было. Это довольно хорошо охраняемое заведение – ведь тут держат опасных для общества пациентов. Не Алькатрас, конечно, но у нас не было времени строить подкопы.

Мы постояли в тени деревьев, наблюдая за тем, как Стэн передавал Шерлока – тот вел себя спокойно, даже отрешенно. Стэн должен был сказать, что «бомжа» подобрали на вокзале, но ни полиция, ни больница не взялась за него. У него отсутствуют документы, и он не может сказать, как его зовут. Сначала думали, что он пьян, но в больнице сказали, что никаких признаков интоксикации у него нет, также, как и вообще каких-либо серьезных болезней или повреждений, помимо, очевидно, психических, поэтому они отфутболили его сюда. Но делала это ночная смена, и Стэну, вернее, как он там представился, медбрату этой самой больницы, пришлось самолично везти его сюда, так как в больнице «Вове» предложили переночевать на полу, а сердобольный медбрат, хоть и пожалел его, но и вести сумасшедшего в свой дом, к жене и сыну, опасается. Отсюда такой поздний визит.

Наша же «легенда» была очень странной, но, по моему опыту, весьма действенной. Мы с Эдом – пьяные иностранцы, которые просятся переночевать, за довольно крупную сумму. Наличными. В долларах (я где-то слышал, что в России доллары почему-то считались лучшей валютой, чем евро, чисто по инерции, должно быть). Я надеялся на алчность дежурных санитаров. Если они окажутся такими честными, что вместо этого проводят нас до ближайшей гостиницы (которая находилась чуть больше чем в километре от больницы и была таким же простым белым зданием, которое отличалось только большим числом этажей), с которой мы якобы и спутали их заведение… Но я все равно предпочитал рискнуть, чем ничего не делать.

Мне не составило труда притвориться пьяным – у меня все ещё была свежа в памяти последняя моя попойка. Хорошо, что моим «собутыльником» был Эд, а не Стэн, я так же хорошо помнил и то «недоразумение с ошибочным вектором приложения сексуальной энергии».

Мы недолго шумели под дверью, пока нам не открыли, но когда Эд стал совать тому же дежурному, что принял «Вову», пачку денег, просясь переночевать, тот только сурово уставился на него, потом что-то крикнул вглубь здания и принялся ждать, не пытаясь с нами общаться. Подошла девушка, по всей видимости, нянечка, которая, после короткого обмена с дежурным на русском, обратилась к нам на хорошем английском:

\- Чего вы хотите?

Пытаясь ответить, я посмотрел прямо на неё. Сердце у меня рухнуло на пол и, подпрыгнув резиновым мячиком вверх от обшарпанного порога, застряло у меня в горле. Эд отрабатывал за меня нашу легенду, но я не слышал ни его реплик, ни ответных. Девушка, знавшая английский, была ни кто иная, как Ясим Анвар. Нет, я не узнал бы её, если бы видел только ту маленькую фотку в её досье, но сеанс гипноза с Шерлоком позволил мне вспомнить её во всех подробностях, и не только лицо, но и фигуру, пластику. К тому же, она была абсолютно того же роста, что и я. Больше всего, впрочем, убедило меня различие, а не схожесть – она была несколько более полноватой, и волосы у неё отросли до плеч. _Она была на шесть лет старше_.

Нас все-таки взяли переночевать, - понял я, идя за ней по полутемному коридору. Шерлок! Он где-то тут, он уже встретил её? – заметались у меня панические мысли. Избавиться от провожатой, найти Шерлока и, если потребуется, силой вытащить его отсюда, прочь.

Шерлок нашелся сам, когда я уже собрался идти его искать, после того, как нас разместили в палате и, наконец, оставили в покое.

\- Джон, забери меня отсюда, - сверкнул он на меня в темноте безумными глазами, которые очень шли образу Вовы, но тут не перед кем было притворяться сумасшедшим – в коридоре, куда я вышел, кроме нас никого не было.

\- Так быстро? – уже зная о причине, все-таки спросил я.

\- Мне кажется, я заболеваю на самом деле.

\- Ты о чем? – больно сглотнув, попытался я сделать вид, что ничего не знаю.

\- Я вижу… Галлюцинации, у меня начались галлюцинации!

\- Чертов диск! – выругался я, найдя козла отпущения. Да, диск. И галлюцинации. Увести его отсюда, обвинив во всем диск и галлюцинации от него.

\- О нет, опять она… - страдальчески выдохнул Шерлок.

Я посмотрел туда, откуда он старательно отвел глаза. По коридору, что-то ласково говоря ему по-русски, шла Ясим. Потом она обратилась и ко мне, по-английски, с улыбкой:

\- Простите, это новенький, он ещё не знает, что ходить ночью по коридорам запрещено. Больше он вас не побеспокоит. – И попыталась увести Шерлока под руку.

Я попытался сделать то же самое. Перетягивание каната закончилось, когда моя совесть победила соблазн.

\- Это не галлюцинация, - сдался я, все ещё не отпуская руки Шерлока.

\- Теперь у меня галлюцинация, что ты говоришь мне, что это не галлюцинация, - ещё более отчаянно прошипел Шерлок, давая мне ещё один шанс. Как будто сам не хотел, чтобы она оказалась настоящей. Бежать, Шерлока под мышку и бежать, идиот! – завопил я про себя себе.

\- Это действительно она, - подтвердил я, сжав руку Шерлока – совесть снова победила. – Это не галлюцинация.

Ясим снова заговорила с Шерлоком на русском, уже менее ласково, и я невольно перевел на него глаза. И одного взгляда на то, как он смотрит на неё, теперь зная, что она живая и настоящая, было достаточно, чтобы я понял – вот оно. Вот он, тот момент, которого я так ждал и так боялся. Вот все и кончилось. Но я не почувствовал обещанного облегчения. Вовсе нет. Что угодно, кроме облегчения.

Я отпустил руку Шерлока, и он покорно ушел вслед за Ясим. Которая уже разговаривала с ним по-английски. Конспирация провалена, она уже поняла, что он не понимает русский, но знает английский. Но какое это имело значение? Я не помнил. Я не помнил, зачем мы вообще сюда пришли. Шерлок как-то узнал, что здесь Ясим? Нет, откуда? Нет, что-то было… Что-то было не так… Зачем я здесь?

Я простоял в ступоре несколько минут у двери, пока Эд не втянул меня обратно и не потребовал инструкций. Черт, вот кто должен помнить, зачем мы здесь. Что я и спросил у него.

\- Здесь небезопасно разговаривать на эту тему, - только ответил он мне. – Мы будем ждать до утра?

\- Да. Ждать. Мы здесь, чтобы ждать… - вспомнил я. – Теперь только ждать.

\- Прилягте, я посторожу, - сменил он меня у двери.

Я лег на скрипнувшую кровать и тут же проснулся. В комнате было светло. Эд сидел на стуле у двери, прислушиваясь к тому, что происходит за ней. Там было шумно – очевидно, больные уже встали.

\- Сколько времени по-местному? – спросил я.

\- Полшестого утра, - ответил Эд, не смотря на часы.

\- Пора уходить. Скоро придут врачи.

Мы вышли из палаты и, обтекаемые любопытными пациентами, большинство из которых носили на лице явные признаки слабоумия, заглянули в коридор, куда Ясим увела Шерлока. Мозг попытался обмануть меня, заполнив вчерашними событиями дыру на том месте, где должен был быть сон. На пару секунд я даже поверил. А что, вполне нормальный кошмар, даже показалось, что мне уже что-то подобное снилось. Но нет, мне в эту ночь ничего не снилось - видимо, у моего мозга случилось короткое замыкание. Первую ночь после каждого аврала в Бастионе я так же проваливался в бессонный сон, не приносящий отдыха, не приносящий ничего, кроме потери времени. Мозг просто выключался от перегрузки.

\- Нужно его оттуда вытаскивать, - наконец произнес за меня Эд. Я, после долгой паузы, кивнул.

По коридору со стороны выхода на нас уже мчался дежурный, озабоченный тем, что его вышестоящее начальство может найти во вверенном ему заведении двух вполне психически здоровых типов.

\- Мы не понимаем, что он хочет сказать, - бросил я Эду. И тот успешно изобразил непонимание. – Мы не понимаем, что ему попадет, если мы здесь задержимся. Нужно выманить переводчицу.

Дежурный кинулся по коридору в сторону, где должен быть Шерлок, с криками, и они появились оба. Из одной палаты. Только через пару секунд до меня дошло, что Шерлок был собой (или, скорее, Стивеном, передо мной стояло воспоминание из кафе – пластика принадлежала именно ему), «Вова» исчез вместе с бородой и следами обморожения на щеке. Дежурный санитар растерялся. Потом стал ругаться на Ясим.

Она, подойдя к нам, бросила мне:

\- Он не узнал вчерашнего бомжа, он думает, что я привела к себе ночью бойфренда, так что он выпустит Стивена, и вам тоже нужно идти, пока он чего не заподозрил, или пока не пришли доктора. До свидания. И… - она посмотрела на Шерлока, и он ответил ей пронзительным взглядом, какого я никогда у него не видел направленным ни на кого живого. – Удачи.

Когда мы оказались на улице, я задохнулся холодным воздухом утра. Эд скинул плащ Стэна, который одевал поверх своей куртки, и накинул его на Шерлока.

Мы не разговаривали до самой Сталинской Высотки. У одной из Семи Сестер, в которой мы остановились, вяло толпились милицейские – или уже полицейские? - за красно-белой лентой, огораживающей крыльцо.

Нас спросили, по-английски, когда мы вчера вышли из гостиницы и не видели ли чего подозрительного. Мы ответили, и нас пропустили. Шерлок, по инерции – это же было место преступления, он не мог просто пройти мимо, - как можно ближе подошел и осмотрел все, что можно было. Жертву уже увезли, на плитке осталось только пятно крови, ясно говорящее своими размерами о том, что тут совершилось именно убийство. Но почему тогда так скоро увезли труп? Возможно, они тут уже давно, ещё с вечера?

\- Преступность в этой стране, - фыркнул Шерлок. – Ничего интересного. Бандитские разборки, - пояснил он. – Ещё один вид преступлений, который вызывает у меня омертвение серых клеточек. Та же политика, только гораздо грубее.

Шерлок направился прямо в номер, а я, отправив за ним Эда, остановился узнать у портье, что произошло.

Он рассказал, что, приходя на смену рано утром, увидел, как человек на крыльце истекает кровью. Он вызвал скорую и милицию. Скорая увезла пострадавшего – тот все ещё был жив.

\- Он был крупный? – спросил я. – Пострадавший?

\- Да. Откуда вы..?

\- Я доктор. Он потерял очень много крови, но всё ещё был жив к приезду скорой. Значит, он крупный, иначе бы такая потеря крови к тому времени убила бы его.

Я уже было хотел подняться в номер, как мимо меня в обратную сторону пронесся Эд. Мне ничего не оставалось, как броситься за ним. Он пытался спросить у милицейского, во что был одет потерпевший. Милицейский явно ничего не понимал, наконец, он подозвал более образованного коллегу, и моему телохранителю ответили…

Я отправил Эда в больницу, предварительно отобрав у него Зигфрида, и отправился в наш с Шерлоком номер. Стараясь не поддаваться панике и паранойе, я как можно быстрей, но осторожно поднялся, и успокоился только тогда, когда увидел живого-здорового Шерлока в душе. Он, разумеется, не стал запираться, что взбесило меня. Я наорал на него, выпустив все накопившееся напряжение, и, закрывшись на все замки, не выпуская Зигги из рук, сел на часах.

\- Что происходит? Джон? – выходя из душа, уже чистый и благоухающий, спросил Шерлок меня.

\- В Стэна стреляли. Та «бандитская разборка» внизу. Он был одет в твою дубленку. Его приняли за тебя, Ш… Антон!

\- О. Эд?

\- Поехал в больницу.

\- Зачем? Ясно, что Стэн не мог выжить.

\- Заткнись, - зашипел я.

\- Нехорошо?

\- Отвратительно.

\- Понятно, - спокойно кивнул он.

\- Звони своему брату.

\- Джо-он.

\- Звони! Думаешь, что они успокоятся тем, что промахнулись?

\- Нужно было ехать не Эду, а тебе. Ты бы подтвердил, что убитый - я.

\- Черт! – схватил я телефон и набрал Эда. Звонок раздался в смежном номере. – Твою мать, он забыл телефон.

\- Да, когда пытался дозвониться до Стэна. Эмоции. Глупо. Ты можешь поехать сам.

\- Я не оставлю тебя одного, - замотал я головой. - Есть ещё какие-нибудь мысли?

\- Помнишь, я говорил, что в воспоминаниях с ней я вижу на её месте тебя? Больше нет.

\- Замечательно. Можно по теме? – передернуло меня. Мне только удалось забыть о ней.

\- Мы улетаем, - пожал он голыми бронзовыми плечами. - Я замечу слежку, если она будет. Кстати, уже время ехать.

\- Ты не хочешь… остаться? – удивился я.

\- Зачем?

Что, ещё один шанс? Не многовато ли мне будет? И вообще, почему он ведет себя, как ни в чем не бывало? Ладно, на него только что покушались и убили его телохранителя - это действительно не могло его расстроить. Но он только что встретил любовь своей жизни, которую считал погибшей шесть лет, и… что? Спокойно собирается улететь.

\- Что происходило между вами ночью? – потребовал я ответа.

\- Мы разговаривали. Она меня не помнит. Она ничего не помнит. Её нашли шесть лет назад на морском вокзале города Адлер, с атипичной амнезией, которую долго не могли определить из-за того, что она не говорила по-русски. Видимо, она пыталась доехать до дома в Боснии. Это более для неё логичное место для возвращения, чем Китай, кто и зачем дал нам ложный след там, я пока не знаю. До сих пор женщин не похищали, либо похищали, но не отпускали. Возможно, что её приняли за мужчину - то, как они похищают людей, говорит о том, что они делают это «на глазок». Об этом же свидетельствует то, что отпустили её почти тут же. Её назвали «Ира». Теперь она Ирина Адлер, в честь города, где она второй раз родилась, как она сама говорит. Она переехала в Москву, в седьмую для иногородних, но так ничего и не вспомнила, сначала ей не могли вообще определить атипичную амнезию, а когда она смогла объяснить, что с ней, её уже не стали вписывать в дело. «Чтец мыслей» не работает с неродными языками, а она с трудом смогла идентифицировать свои родные боснийский и турецкий, и для них у нашего знакомого «НИИ» нет программ. Так что она осталась работать при больнице, в качестве медсестры – её профессиональная память, как ты знаешь из других случаев, была не задета. Она также помнила английский, на котором ей приходилось общаться, пока она не выучила русский. Она хочет найти своих родных. Я сообщил ей всё, что знаю о ней. И обещал дать денег на поездку в Боснию.

\- И это всё?

\- Ты ревнуешь? – удивился он. - Если ты думаешь, что у нас было время на секс, мало того, был на него настрой, то ты очень ошибаешься.

\- Я не… боже, Шерлок, я даже не думал!

\- Тогда в чем дело?

\- Ты больше её не любишь?

\- Я не думаю, что в состоянии перестать её любить.

\- Тогда почему ты не хочешь быть с ней?

\- Я хочу. Но я обязан быть с тобой.

\- Ты ничего мне не обязан! – закричал я. Опять все то же самое. - Может, я опять переношу свои грехи на тебя, но ты действительно ничем мне не обязан. Я не прощу себе, если сделаю тебя несчастным. Ты должен делать то, что подсказывает тебе твое сердце.

\- И что ты мне подсказываешь?

\- Я - не единственное твое сердце.

\- Она меня не помнит.

\- Зато _ты_ её помнишь. Наконец. Я понимаю, что ты не хочешь ставить меня в ситуацию, в которой ты сам когда-то оказался, но поверь, я гораздо сильней. Я не стану наркоманом и у меня не отшибет память. Я обычный, помнишь? Со мной таких вещей не случается. Максимум, я пущусь во все тяжкие. В любом случае, это не смертельно, – заверил его я. Если бы все это ещё было правдой! Костыли через десять километров, кресло-каталка через сто, носилки через тысячу. И в черный мешок. Помнишь черный мешок? А черную дыру?

\- Я выбираю тебя, - пожал плечами Шерлок. - Я уже привык жить без неё, а без тебя пока как-то нет.

\- Ты жил без неё сколько? В здравом уме и твердой памяти, я имею в виду?

\- Хорошо. Понятно… - протянул он.

\- Что понятно? Я тебя не прогоняю, если ты это подумал. Просто я хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной по правильным причинам. Пока твои аргументы яйца выеденного не стоят. Ты должен выбрать. Сердцем, а не умом.

\- Аргумент при выборе сердцем? – фыркнул он. - Назови хоть один, кроме дурацкого «хочу».

\- Возможно да, возможно, и нет других. Кроме «хочу». Ты знаешь, чего хочешь? Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, чего ты хочешь.

\- Она так и не смогла тогда выбрать, но ты считаешь, что _я_ смогу это сделать?

\- Ну, ты же не повелитель времени.

\- Что?

\- Неважно. Я говорю, что ты не можешь жить с двумя сердцами одновременно.

\- Я могу попытаться. Но ты мне не позволишь, да?

Я посмотрел ему, наконец, в глаза. Нет, не позволю.

\- Ты же был на моем месте, как думаешь? – ответил я.

\- Если я останусь с тобой, ты все равно не поверишь, что я выбрал тебя. Потому что это действительно будет неправдой. Я не могу никого выбрать. Тогда… Что мне остается?

\- Остаться с ней. Может, _она_ поверит. - Заткнув пистолет за пояс, я осторожно вышел в коридор.

Больше мы не обменялись ни словом до возвращения Эда.

\- Стэн? - встретил я его отчаянным вопросом. Он только отрицательно мотнул головой.

\- У него… У него кто-то остался? – не мог я не спросить.

\- Нет, - ещё раз мотнул головой Эд. – Он умный. Был. Никакой семьи, даже родители уже умерли. Это я дурак – ну кто заводит с такой работой жену и ребенка.

\- Значит, хорошо, что он, а не ты, - бросил Шерлок. Я мысленно огрел его по голове чем-то тяжелым. – Что? Я же не сказал «хорошо, что он, а не я», хотя это очевидно. А, неважно, - помотал он головой, поймав ещё одну виртуальную затрещину.

\- Я позвоню мистеру Холмсу, простите, - пошел Эд в свой номер. - Я знаю, вы хотели скрыть от него серьезность миссии, но… А, ещё _это_ , - протянул он Шерлоку знакомый айпод. – Пришлось стащить из улик.

\- Черт, я совсем забыл, - спохватился Шерлок. Запихнув наушники в уши дрожащими руками, он поспешно включил этот чертов диск. Да, последний раз он был в них, когда мы расставались в Сокольниках, очевидно, что он спохватился и отдал айпод Стэну уже после этого.

\- Телефон Стэна? – спросил Шерлок.

\- Его не было. Очевидно, остался где-то на месте происшествия, я пойду, найду его – достаточно позвонить на него, и его можно услышать по…

\- Нет, не выходи, - остановил его я. – Неважно. Тут ты нужней. Зайти в свой номер за вещами и возвращайся сюда.

\- Кстати, что вы сказали милиции? – спросил телохранитель, вернувшись.

\- У нас ещё не было милиции, - заверил я его.

\- Что? Они сказали, что уже разговаривают с вами. Только поэтому я не стал ничего придумывать сверх того, что у нас есть в легендах, так как забыл телефон, это было непрофессионально с моей стороны, простите, и времени договориться не было. Так я бы сказал, что труп принадлежит Энтони Коэну, хотя бы какое-то время они думали, что убили того, кого надо.

\- Они знали, что убивали не того, - сказал Шерлок.

\- Откуда он..? – начал спрашивать Эд, но я его прервал:

\- И не спрашивай. Тогда почему они до сих пор не пришли за тобой? – спросил я Шерлока.

\- Потому что они не собирались меня убивать.

\- Но это же очевидно, Стэн был в твоей дубленке, - возразил я.

\- Слишком очевидно.

\- И в чем же состоял смысл убийства Стэна, по-твоему?

\- Заставить нас думать, что они хотят убить меня.

\- Зачем? Запугивают?

\- Не знаю ещё. Но нам лучше продолжать делать вид, что мы купились.

\- Как будто я собирался перестать, - проворчал я и обратился к Эду. – Что ты сказал насчет того, где мы были и почему Стэн вернулся один?

\- Если милиция, наконец, до вас дойдет, скажете, что мы были в районе Сокольников, кутили в каком-то из местных круглосуточных ресторанов - то же самое, что вы бы сказали и без меня, пытаясь синхронизировать версии. Название ресторана я простительно не запомнил, пока они обойдут их все… Если вообще будут это делать. Станислав ушел, потому что мы поссорились. Я был максимально невразумителен, изображая вдовца, так что причину можно придумать сейчас. Скажем, он из нас четверых самых непьющий, и нужно же быть кому-то ответственным и сгрузить нас наутро в самолет. Поэтому он пошел отсыпаться, оставив нас пить. Кстати, нам не светит вылететь отсюда до того, как прибудет команда мистера Холмса.

\- Вообще-то я хотел предложить вылететь сейчас, пока милиция, занятая своим переименованием, о нас и правда не вспомнила, - холодно проговорил Шерлок. - Команда Майка может обойтись и без нашего присутствия.

Даже я в кои-то веки был согласен с Шерлоком. Разборки с полицией чужой страны, да ещё под фальшивыми именами, не входила в мои планы. Но меня тревожило два обстоятельства. Одно состояло в том, что на улице до нас было легче добраться, чем в гостинице. И если Шерлок не прав, и его действительно хотят убрать, мы с Эдом вряд ли сможем защитить его по дороге в аэропорт. И второе – он ещё не решил, какое «сердце» выбирает. А это было неприемлемо.

\- Мы остаемся, - принял я решение. – До прибытия команды Майкрофта.

Милиция приехала через полчаса – когда наш самолет уже благополучно улетел. Мне было отчего-то невыносимо противно смотреть на «Антона», убивающегося из-за смерти своего друга. Он мне казался жутко фальшивым, и я ждал, когда это заметит наш детектив. Но этого не произошло, очевидно, фальшь была списана на манерность. А может, её там и не было, или она была заметна только мне, потому что я знал настоящего Шерлока. Настоящего ли?

Нам задавали провокационные вопросы про нашу (уже известную им) ориентацию, намереваясь вывести на ответ «преступление на почве ненависти к сексменьшинствам». Если бы Шерлок не играл, он бы дал им прикурить за такую нелепую версию. Но все в руках команды зачистки, если эта версия будет самой легкой, мне все равно.

Команда прибыла почти сразу после милиции, неожиданно во главе с самим Майкрофтом.

\- Какого черта? – зашипел на него Шерлок, не успел тот переступить порог.

\- А ты думал, что я останусь в стороне, учитывая обстоятельства? Джон, - кивнул он мне.

\- На меня даже не покушались, ты мог бы сам понять, что они всего лишь хотят, чтобы я так думал.

\- Я не эти обстоятельства имею в виду, - обронил Майкрофт, садясь на поданный одним из телохранителей, пришедших с ним, стул.

Шерлок с ненавистью посмотрел на Эда.

\- Нет, - осек его Майкрофт. - Это был Стэн. За пять минут до того, как его убили, полагаю.

\- Откуда он-то знал? – не понял Шерлок и осекся сам, подумав, что, возможно, возможно не все потеряно, возможно, Майкрофт ещё не знает о Ясим – я видел, как его глаза бегают, считывая эту мысль. Вчера я был в такой же панике.

\- Он заметил её в окне, - разрушил Майкрофт его надежду. - У него была великолепная память на лица. Но он долго вспоминал, где её видел, судя по тому, что позвонил мне уже почти у гостиницы. Не бойся, я не собираюсь возобновлять с ней отношения. Так что я не конкурент, можешь не смотреть на меня волком. Я для неё мертв, и на сей раз собираюсь таким оставаться. Не то, чтобы ей не все равно. Даже если бы она все помнила, я слишком изменился, как ты знаешь. И не только внешне. Видишь, я принял единственное логичное решение - остаться с Грегори.

\- Логичное? А что говорит твое сердце? – выдавил из себя Шерлок.

\- А это, братец, не твое дело.

\- Ты прилетел сюда сам, значит, ты, как минимум хочешь с ней поговорить лично.

\- Не с ней. С тобой. Но разговор закончен, - он встал и направился к выходу. На пороге он обернулся на меня.

\- Доктор? Мне очень жаль, что вы связались с нашей дисфункциональной семьей. Если выбор моего брата будет не в вашу пользу, я лично обязуюсь обеспечить вас всем необходимым.

\- Так, как вы обеспечили Диммока? – едко бросил я. – Скажите, сколько сейчас стоит жизнь без того, кого тебя приучили любить?

\- Ну что вы, Джон. Не сравнивайте себя с инспектором. Но, для сведения, он довольно быстро оправился и сейчас вполне счастлив. Чего и вам желаю, - он кивнул на прощание и вышел, оставив у меня в груди комок сухой колючей злобы.

Подошедший сзади Шерлок положил свою, как всегда, горячую руку мне на плечо и слегка его сжал.

\- Ты не _знаешь_ , кого я… - начал он, но я, передернувшись, скинул её.

Значит, из истории с гипнозом Майкрофт так и не понял, что разницы между Мориарти и им самим никакой? А ведь именно из-за этой схожести злость на младшего Лестрада у меня вылилась в злость на старшего Холмса. Вернулось ощущение загнанности.

\- Ничего. Ничего эта жизнь не стоит, - бросил я в пол еле слышно.

Майкрофт оставил нам несколько телохранителей и бронированную машину. Теперь можно было без опаски добраться до аэропорта. И улететь сразу в Лондон, минуя изматывающие сутки в самолете, летая туда-сюда над Атлантикой.

Мы собрались и двинулись в путь. Шерлок переоделся в свое пальто, Эд нес две сумки – свою и Стэна. Он даже не знал ещё, куда денет вещи, разве что себе оставит. На правах «вдовца».

До аэропорта я старательно думал о нашей квартире, о том, как будет уютно развалиться на диване, с голыми пятками Шерлока на груди, возможно, сделать этим нелепо огромным лапам массаж, несмотря на его протесты и хихиканье. Возможно, даже удастся напроситься на обратную услугу – у меня до сих пор ноют ноги. Возможно, даже не на диване, а в горячей ванне. Странно, мы ещё ни разу не принимали вместе ванну, только душ. Стоит это исправить. Так приятно будет расслабиться в горячей воде, пахнущей какими-нибудь экзотическими фруктами - где-то там у нас были бомбочки для ванны, я видел. Пару плавающих свечек, но оставить включенным верхний свет, так как Шерлок обязательно будет что-нибудь читать – если не дать ему в ванную ноут из соображений безопасности, то он возьмет книгу. Что-нибудь из нового, наверняка пришедшего, пока мы были в отъезде. Какую-нибудь математическую белиберду. И я буду лениво пытаться его отвлечь, но не до такой степени, чтобы это вылилось в секс, потому что для него нужно прикладывать усилия, а напрягаться не хочется. Мышцы и так болят, как после хорошего секса. В горячей ванне их гудение становится именно настолько приятным, и главное теперь – не заснуть.

Я проснулся оттого, что Шерлок сжал мою руку. Мы подъезжали к Домодедово.

\- Черт, Джон, телефон! Я идиот, - воскликнул он, когда мы вошли в аэропорт.

\- Что?

\- Если бы телефон Стэна был на месте происшествия, его бы, после того как Эд на него позвонил, нашли полицейские. Нет, телефон у убийц Стэна.

\- И?

\- Ничего, Джон. Ничего.

\- Стэн не хранил важные номера в телефоне, - проворчал Эд. – Он был _профессионалом_.

\- Да, конечно, да… Это… Очень маленькая вероятность того, что после того, как он снял Ясим и переслал фотографию Майкрофту, он не удалил её с телефона. Да, - покивал он себе и напряженно замолчал.

\- Я не могу уехать, - сжал губы Шерлок, когда подошла наша очередь. Я не удивился. Хотя, кажется, у меня дернулось веко. Усилием воли я задержал в голове этот образ – мы с ним, лежащие в одной ванне. – Прости. Мне… Мне нужно убедиться в том, что с ней все будет в порядке. Да. Именно так. Убедиться, что с ней все в порядке. Я не могу оставить её так.

Я кивнул. Вода в ванне остывает, и пора вылезать. Теперь мы греемся только друг от друга, а это можно и в постели. Шевелиться не хочется, но если остаться слишком долго в остывшей ванне, можно подхватить простуду.

Ему больше нечего мне сказать, и он повернулся, чтобы уйти. Я поймал его за руку.

\- Джон… - все ещё не знал он, что сказать, а я скользнул вниз по его руке, пока у меня между пальцев не оказалось мое семейное обручальное кольцо на его мизинце. Он потянул руку, и оно соскользнуло с его пальца, оставшись у меня, между большим и указательным.

\- Да, хорошо, вдруг Гарри понадобится в ближайшее время, - кивнул Шерлок. – Эд, остаешься с Джоном. Остальные – за мной.

В самолете я заснул, потому что я дома, в постели, заключенный в кокон из слишком знакомых объятий. В них жарко, и вкусно пахнет, а волосы Шерлока все ещё влажные на концах, и они щекочут мне шею. Когда Эд меня разбудил перед приземлением, я решил не просыпаться. Но глаза открыл.

Выйдя из аэропорта, я спохватился.

\- Возвращайся обратно. Ты знаешь, где его искать, - сказал я своему телохранителю.

\- Что? После всего? – прорвало всегда такого спокойного Эда. - Знаете, я может и не должен вмешиваться, но он же Вас бросил!

\- Ты прав, Эд, прав. _Он_ меня бросил, не _я_ его! – тоже повысил я голос, потом добавил уже тише. – Поэтому ты должен быть с ним. Я должен знать, что с ним все в порядке. Да, именно так. Мне просто нужно знать, что с ним все в порядке.

\- Хорошо. Но только ради Вас. Не ради него.

\- Да-да… Я ценю. Спасибо. Эд, - окликнул я его, когда он уже повернул назад, и протянул руку. – Зигги.

Не дождавшись пистолета, я повторил.

\- Зигги. Эд, у нас с Лестрадом уже была эта дискуссия, не заставляй меня повторять её с тобой.

Зигфрид оказался у меня в руке, и я быстро спрятал его под куртку.

\- Спасибо. Не бойся, я буду в порядке. Я выживу. Просто я хочу сделать это на _моих_ условиях.

Эд кивнул, давая понять, что понял. Так-то лучше. Я же не какая-нибудь барышня-истеричка, право слово, я такой же, как и ты, мужик. Главное, чтобы я сам в это поверил. Я кивнул сам себе.

Не имея сил на встречу с домом без Шерлока, я по инерции добрался на метро до Сант Пола. Хорошо, что после моего возвращения в Англию из Афгана в метро снесли металлодетекторы, которые поставили туда в 2001ом. Я не знаю, почему предпочел подземку такси, и даже не подумал о пистолете. Но пошел я не к Бартсу, осознав, что и там мне, собственно, делать нечего, а к Темзе. Обходя уже закрытый, к моему сожалению, собор, я зашел в _Ellis_ _Brigham_. Нога буквально отваливалась. Она не то что бы болела – я её просто не чувствовал, поэтому то и дело спотыкался. С грустной улыбкой узнав горное обмундирование из одного из своих недавних снов, продававшееся там же, я долго выбирал между двумя Leki, единственными моделями, хоть как-то напоминающими альпенштоки, остальное было лыжными палками, непригодными для городских условий. Между привычной загнутой ручкой и круглой, но со встроенной фотокамерой, победила «шпионская» камера. Не то, чтобы теперь у меня когда-нибудь будет необходимость ей пользоваться, хмыкнул я на иронию ситуации. Стараясь не думать о креслах-каталках и черных мешках на носилках, которые ждут меня дальше, я дошел до пешеходного Моста Миллениум. Он рухнул через год после своего рождения, во время взрыва на станции Виктория. Говорили, что в нем был незамеченный до этого дефект, из-за которого подземные толчки от Виктории разрушили его структуру. Так обрушившийся мост округлил количество жертв одиннадцатого сентября до трех тысяч. В честь которых мост и восстановили. Его, разумеется, пытались переименовать в Мост Мемориал, но люди по инерции звали его Мостом Тысячелетия, к которому он и был первоначально построен, поэтому, в конце концов, название оставили.

Вода всегда была для меня источником сил, возможно, из-за этого безводный Афган был таким изнуряющим. После возвращения из него я вот так же, со всеми вещами, прямо из аэропорта, дохромал до середины Миллениум Бридж. Только после того, как я простоял до темноты, вглядываясь вглубь Темзы, я смог взглянуть в лицо своему новому существованию. Я надеялся, в этот раз тоже поможет. Правда, уже стемнело. Глухая кирпичная стена Тэйт на том конце моста также не настраивала на оптимистичный лад. Но я снова упрямо дохромал до середины моста и облокотился о перила.

У меня было состояние, как будто я не спал уже несколько суток. В голове стоял белый шум из Вагнера. Промотка была хаотичной. Только Гибель Богов, но я бессистемно перескакивал от горького осознания Гутрун того, что она отняла чьего-то мужа, «Ach, Jammer!», до зова Русалок, очевидно, соблазняющих мой пистолет. И поминающих мое обручальное кольцо, только утопление которого сможет искупить проклятие. Я потрогал притаившийся за поясом Зигги, которому грозило стать зомби. Потом переключил внимание на кольцо – простое колечко Расселла я уже успел снять, на пальце сидело только обручальное, подаренное Шерлоком. Ну что ж. Вот и три варианта – либо Зигфрид, либо аквамариновый перстень, либо я сам, вместе с Зигфридом и перстнем. Я встал на приступок, чтобы удобней улечься на перила, и долго всматривался в холодную воду цвета Шерлоковых глаз. Ну да, а чего тут думать, Кесарю, как говорится, кесарево, решил я наконец.

Я вынул семейное колечко из кармана, снял с безымянного пальца перстень, подаренный Шерлоком, и подержал кольца вместе, на прощание. Они так встретились, они так и расстанутся. Я снова запихнул семейное вглубь грудного кармашка рубашки. Теперь оставалось только отпустить каплю воды к её родственникам. Аквамариновый кабошон сливался цветом с рекой внизу, не вызывая сомнений в выборе. Verfluchter Reif! Furchtbarer Ring! – перескочил я снова, уже на готовую прыгнуть в костер Брунхильду. Твоё золото схвачу я и брошу вон. Пальцы разжались, и капля, сверкая, полетела вниз. К ней присоединились другие, с неба. А потом и с моего лица.

**Иллюстрация:[Антон-Шерин](http://i46.photobucket.com/albums/f137/Lala_Sara/anton_sherin.jpg).**


	10. Unaffiliated Subversive Подрывной Элемент-Одиночка

Я пришел на Бейкер Стрит под утро, пешком - уставший, промокший и продрогший. Всю дорогу я боялся, что придется объяснять миссис Хадсон, почему я без Шерлока, и потом сообщать, что я съезжаю. Только её жалости мне и не хватало. Хотелось больше никогда не видеть тех, с кем меня свело знакомство с Шерлоком. Поэтому, когда я осторожно вошел в дверь, пытаясь не разбудить домохозяйку, и неожиданно попал в окружение почти их всех, я чуть не выбежал обратно, в темень и слякоть.

Миссис Хадсон не спала, и с ней меня ждали Гарри, Молли и Грегори. Я даже Гарри сейчас не хотел видеть. Но я сам был виноват – оттягивая возвращение в квартиру, я привлек к себе внимание. Оказывается, они знали, когда я должен был вернуться. Кто им сообщил – Эд? И, когда я не пришел, все переполошились, а Лестрад даже поставил меня в список пропавших, и меня искала половина Скотланд Ярда. Удивительно, почему в таком случае меня никто так и не нашел, могли бы подбросить до Бейкер Стрит.

\- А что, Майкрофт ещё не вернулся? – опять ощутил я в груди сухую колючую злость и острую зависть к Грегори. _Его_ Холмс выбрал _его_.

\- Вернулся, - кинул тот, отзваниваясь в участок, чтобы прекратить мои поиски. – Не бойся, Шерлоку мы не сообщили, хотели дождаться до утра, прежде чем…

\- Ну да, разумеется, зачем его тревожить, ему сейчас не до меня, - выплюнул я и тут же прикусил язык.

\- И все-таки, где ты был, блудный брат? – стиснула меня в своих объятиях Гарри. – Выпивкой от тебя не пахнет.

\- Боялась, что я отоберу у тебя лавры первого алкоголика в семье? Нет, спасибо, не нужно мне столько славы.

\- Лучше бы ты напился, - со вздохом ответила на мою грубость сестра и стала собираться. Грегори так и был в плаще, а Молли, все это время молча стоявшая в углу, так и не двинулась. Кого я не ожидал здесь увидеть, так это её. Такая тихая, она казалась мне призраком. _Моей_ «галлюцинацией». Миссис Хадсон пошла ставить чайник, чтобы отогревать меня, Гарри с инспектором ушли, а Молли все стояла в углу, смотря на меня нет, слава богу, не с жалостью. С чем-то… С _пониманием_. И, когда она скуксилась, в точности как Шерлок – видимо, неосознанно подхватила у него это выражение лица, я не выдержал и, шагнув к ней, поцеловал.

Я слышал, как миссис Хадсон извинилась и, поставив поднос, ушла. Ну, теперь, если ей не разболтали о Ясим, ничего не надо будет объяснять. И ждет меня от неё не жалость, а неодобрение, и остаться она меня уговаривать не будет. Все сложилось просто замечательно, - невесело хмыкнул я про себя, отрываясь от невкусных губ. Хотя нет, дело наверняка в том, что у меня во рту было горько. Надо попить сладкого чая.

С Молли было просто, я говорил и двигался на автомате, ничего не боясь, но и ничего не предвкушая. Все было таким привычным и уютным, согревая меня, как сладкий чай. Горький привкус все равно остался, но я уже не обращал на него внимания, человек привыкает ко всему.

Я не помню, что говорил, что обещал, какую ложь. Но к вечеру мы уже перевозили мои вещи в её квартирку в Кэмбервелле. Обнаружившуюся у меня кредитную карточку Шерлока я отдал миссис Хадсон. День Дурака я провел в постели с Молли, которая отпросилась с работы в связи с переездом. Заниматься с ней сексом было все равно, что смотреть с ней один и тот же сон – я честно ожидал, что мы дуэтом будем кричать имя Шерлока. Я выжимал из неё все его крупицы, которые въелись в неё за те годы, что она его знала. И считал, что она делает то же. Мое отчаяние можно было принять за страсть, но в глубине души я знал, что Молли тут ни при чем. Моя влюбленность в неё, как в девушку моего типа, должна была и проходить совершенно по-другому, более спокойно - но нет, каждый раз, когда я возбуждался, я возбуждался на тень Шерлока, с которой и занимался любовью, пока Молли, видимо, делала то же самое. Она была как уменьшенная копия Шерлока – такая же бледная и хрупкая, так же жевала губы, так же закатывала глаза, так же… Наверное, таким он был в юношестве, и эта мысль вызывала во мне истерику – я хотел бы знать его с детства, вырасти с ним, чтобы у него никого не было до меня, чтобы я был единственным, чтобы никто не отнимал его у меня… Не знаю, что именно Молли находила «Шерлокового» во мне, кроме очевидного. Моё отчаяние явственно отражалось в её глазах.

Но мы никогда не говорили об этом. Я боялся, что неосторожные слова спихнут меня за грань, и она послушно молчала. Она вообще заполняла образовавшуюся в моей жизни пустоту легко и ненавязчиво. У неё была удивительная способность заполнять пустоту, оставляя её пустой.

Через несколько дней я уже работал в морге Бартса – очень вовремя уволился один из коллег Молли, - в разные смены с ней. Через пару недель мы внесли залог за квартиру чуть ближе к работе, на нужном берегу Темзы, но вплотную к ней - на _Wapping_ _High_ _Street_. Теперь в окно я видел воды такого родного цвета. Иногда я видел в этих водах русалок, но они молчали, удовлетворенные жертвой.

Я сказал Молли, что мы живем, как в _Ветре в Ивах_ , на _Берегу Реки_. Что она – _Молли_ , _Кротти_ , а я _Рэтти_ \- _Крысси_. Она долго смеялась. Я не стал говорить, что за день до этого, пока она была на работе, а я отдыхал перед сменой на ещё нераспакованных коробках, приходил мистер _Джабс_. Первые его слова были «С Шерлоком все в порядке». За это я дал ему пять минут. Он говорил о том, что его обещание обеспечить меня всем необходимым остается в силе; а я считал бананы. Двести тридцать пять бананов, двести тридцать шесть бананов… Он оставил на столике в прихожей кредитную карточку на мое имя, а я попросил передать привет _Барсуку_ , на что он только понимающе кивнул. Неужели понял, что я имел в виду нашего бравого детектив-инспектора? Старший Эзард лучше запомнил свои детские сказки?

Я знал, что с Шерлоком все в порядке – Эд периодически сообщал мне это, но всегда была возможность того, что произойдет что-то с ними обоими, и появившийся на моем пороге старший Холмс мог означать именно это. Если бы он хотя бы на секунду замешкался с заверениями, что с Шерлоком ничего не случилось… Я почти не успел испугаться, но все равно, не стоило являться лично, мог передать через Элеанор. От которой мне, судя по тому, что Гарри попросила кольцо обратно, отвязаться в ближайшее время не грозило. Ещё один повод оттолкнуть от себя и сестру – ей я тоже завидовал.

Кредитку я положил в самый дальний ящик, но пользоваться ей без крайней нужды не собирался.

Время летело незаметно, без разделения на день и ночь, без дат и календарей. Многие чувствуют, что время счастья летит, а время несчастья и скуки тянется. Со мной всегда было по-другому. Потому что ты судишь время по воспоминаниям. Если нечего вспоминать – значит, оно неслось. Действия на автомате, улыбки без радости - разве они запоминаются? Разве имеют место у тебя в голове? Разве имеют значение? Дни мелькают, как кадры в кинопленке, ты не можешь вспомнить, что было вчера, потому что тогда было то же, что и позавчера, и за неделю до этого. Я мог бы, не заметив, прожить так всю жизнь. Моя жизнь остановилась, а что-то чужое проносилось перед глазами, сливаясь в один черно-белый кадр. Из серых будней, как яркие сны, выплывали только частички той, прежней, жизни. Приходили Гарри и Элеанор с объявлением о помолвке. В газетах и теленовостях пару раз проскальзывало лицо Лестрада, и несколько раз я в них натыкался на достойные Шерлока дела, по инерции складируя их у себя в сознании.

Я внимательно следил за политическими изменениями: завершился вывод британских войск из Афганистана, и Королевство выразило свое негативное отношение к вмешательству НАТО во внутренние дела не входящих в него стран. Как страна, пострадавшая от террористической атаки Одиннадцатого Сентября, Британия имела в этом вопросе весомый голос, но я сомневался, что Америка послушается.

Я все ещё вел переписку с профессором Найерниа, и потихоньку углублялся в генетику и цитологию под его руководством. Он обещал, что первые опыты на людях начнутся года через три, если Комиссия по Этике даст свое согласие.

Периодически меня навещал Дэррен Браун, убедиться, что со мной все в порядке в ментальном плане. После того, как на первой встрече после приезда из России я рассказал ему все, что происходило в моей голове с тех пор, как Шерлок забрал меня из конспиративного подвала, мы с ним болтали только о всяких пустяках, но я знал, из опыта с Билли, что такие разговоры «ни о чем» с гипнологом могут скрывать многое. С Билли мы встречались примерно с такой же периодичностью, до того, как я узнал о том, кто он, и наверняка по тому же поводу – он проверял и корректировал мое состояние. В обоих случаях это почему-то для меня выглядело как флирт, и в этот раз я тоже позволил себе немного поразмышлять на эту тему. Заменять Молли на Дэррена я не стал только из равнодушия. Разницы для меня не было, но лишние телодвижения делать было лень.

Я пересмотрел почти все сериалы, на которые когда-то не хватало времени. И начал множество онгоингов. И «мыло» – каждодневное «мыло», ключевая часть ежедневного ритуала – я для этого даже подержанный iPad купил – чтобы смотреть мыльные оперы с iTune. Ну и вообще, без него на работе бывало скучно. Свой блог про дела я забросил – нет тела, как говорится, нет дела. Зато завел новый – «фандомный», как это сейчас называют. В бытность свою гиком-тинейджером я вел подобный дневник, ещё рукописный, куда записывал свои мысли от просмотренного, появляющиеся идеи и даже кое-какие рассказы собственного сочинения. До сих пор жалею о своей «Докторской» тетрадке, имевшей мало общего с моей уже тогда выбранной профессией (была она посвящена Доктору Кто). Тетрадь была в обложке настоящего _тардисовского синего_ цвета и потерялась, когда мне было пятнадцать. В этом новом, уже виртуальном, дневнике, я тоже сделал оформление в стиле TARDISblueи почти всегда закрывал комментарии.

Но жизнь на самом деле состояла из звонков Эда. Я жил скачками - от звонка до звонка. Когда заканчивался один звонок, я снова входил в режим ожидания, уже следующего звонка. Я жил не своей жизнью, в ней не осталось ничего для меня интересного, ничего, что имело бы значение само по себе. Я жил жизнью человека, который проживал её без меня. И я боялся спросить Эда, спрашивает ли тот обо мне. Наше с Шерлоком общение я измерял в «идиотах». Он первое время пытался слать смски, но я никогда не отвечал. Но были моменты, когда было невозможно не среагировать. Так повелось, что моя реакция всегда кончалась тем, что я обзывал его идиотом.

Некоторые «идиоты» были весьма запоминающимися, в остальных случаях я просто, услышав от Эда особо занимательную историю, слал Шерлоку смс с двумя словами: «ты идиот». Например, когда антисанитария (по его, разумеется, понятиям) деревни близ Сребреник, где они с Ясим жили у её новоприобретенных родственников, доняла его настолько, что отчет Эда выглядел, как «все хорошо, прекрасная маркиза»:

\- Все нормально, ты не волнуйся, тут на самом деле скучно, ну вот только Шерлок очень переживает из-за своей внешности – настолько тут больше никаких новостей, видишь, тишь да гладь.

\- Внешности? Что с его внешностью?

\- Ну… Он теперь лысый.

\- Что?!

\- Ну, там все равно проплешина была, вот все остальное и сбрили.

\- Какая проплешина? От чего?

\- Сначала думали, что стригущий лишай, но оказалось, что всего лишь розовый.

\- А проплешина тогда откуда?

\- Расчесал.

\- Как нужно было расчесать, чтобы выпали волосы?!

\- Сильно. Ему казалось, что у него вши, и у него началось обсессивно-компульсивное, или что там у него, фобия на насекомых. Я пытался давать ему по рукам, но ты же знаешь, насколько он бывает изобретательным.

Это определенно стоило моего краткого «ты идиот» на телефон Шерлока. Потом я подумал и добавил «лысый идиот». Чтобы было понятно, за что.

Затем был звонок, который меня разбудил после двух отработанных подряд смен, и мне потом так и не удалось выяснить у Эда, что он означал. Шерлок прервал мой сон, чтобы попросить «Скажи, что я идиот, Джон», на что получил мой сонный ответ «Я идиот, Джон» и почти мгновенный храп – я бы и не вспомнил, когда проснулся, что он звонил, если бы не телефон в руке, на котором я заснул и который залил слюной.

С содроганием вспоминался ещё один «идиот». Мне пришла смска с телефона Эда «Ты же мой спонсор? ШХ». Потом уточняющая (когда я не ответил, потому что посчитал это очередной попыткой меня разговорить): «Я слышал, это так называется в ААА». Опасаясь самого страшного, я перезвонил.

\- Шерлок? Это ты только что набрал мне текст?

\- Нет, это Эд - руками, связанными за спиной, - фыркнул голос Шерлока со знакомыми интонациями «все кругом идиоты, даже ты».

\- Развяжи Эда, - вздохнул я.

\- Но тогда он отберет у меня кокаин! – Я поперхнулся.

\- В этом весь смысл, да, - поспешно выпалил я.

\- О! - как будто я открыл для него Америку, воскликнул он.

После паузы трубку выхватил Эд и рассказал, что Шерлок выменял свой Блэкберри на пачку кокаина. Я велел передать трубку обратно Шерлоку, крикнул ему в ухо «Идиот!» и отключился. Меня колотило с неделю, я даже взял больничный, потому что ко мне вернулся тремор, причем дрожали обе руки, до того, что я был не в состоянии резать даже трупы – у них появлялись черты Шерлока, и я не мог к ним прикоснуться. Тогда я впервые возненавидел Ясим. До этого не смел. Только дав этой ненависти распуститься и запахнуть, я вернул себе руки и работу. Все трупы с тех пор имели _её_ черты.

Вообще говоря, о симптомах депрессии. Помимо этого недолгого возвращения тремора и переставшей считать себя живой ноги, вроде ничего и не было. Я не сел в кресло-каталку, как предсказывал себе. Главным признаком депрессии (которая, несомненно, имела место быть, несмотря на старания Молли) была нелюдимость – я снова ограничил свои контакты, и даже с Молли общался редко, учитывая наши несовпадающие смены. А новым симптомом были рефлективные, непроизвольные вздохи. Я никогда не вздыхал так тяжко и сознательно-то, а теперь был вынужден наблюдать за тем, как сокращаются мои легкие в агонии, не то пытаясь глотнуть недостающего воздуха, не то исторгнуть последний. Приступы случались чуть ли не каждый день, и никакого отношения к моему настроению не имели – по крайней мере, я всегда удивлялся, когда это происходило, почти всегда - в моменты, когда я считал себя спокойным. К Элле я, тем не менее, не вернулся. Потому что, собственно, никогда не видел смысла в психоанализе. И не считал, что кто-то может мне помочь. Я прожил после войны почти полгода до Шерлока, я смогу прожить и дальше. Со мной снова ничего не происходило, но у меня было чем занять, по отдельности, тело – работа это или секс – и голову – воспоминания о Шерлоке это или мечты о нем. Я понял, что гораздо болезненней сдерживать мысли о Шерлоке, чем жить с ними. Удивительно, что кошмары, источник дополнительной тревоги, не только не вернулись, но и практически исчезли. Высыпаться я, правда, от этого не стал. Спать хотелось постоянно, как будто на меня напала сонная болезнь. Как показал опыт, это один из способов, которым мой организм справляется со стрессом – он впадает в спячку. Быть в постоянно сонном состоянии, впрочем, было действительно удобно. Окружающий мир приятно притуплялся.

А ещё я много думал о Четырех Морах, потому что Шерлок обещал заняться ими, когда вернется, но так как он не вернулся, я начал исполнять его обещание сам для себя. Я хотел вычислить Четвертого. Если он, конечно, вообще был, как справедливо заметил Шерлок. Но я не хотел рисковать. Кто-то из людей, с которыми я знаком – Мор, и я не был уверен, что именно он – не главный в их шайке.

Итак, что мы имеем? Джеймс Мориарти, настоящее имя которого - Леннан Расселл. Себастьян Моран, он же Вилкес. И Уильям Мюррей, он же доктор Джеймс Мортимер. Возможно, первоначальная задумка была всех переименовать в Джеймсов с фамилией на Мор? Но Себастьян не стал менять имя. Возможно, из-за того, что Четвертый не может именоваться Джеймсом? Четвертый – женщина? Дурацкий аргумент, но у меня было стойкое ощущение того, что Четвертый именно этого пола. Без женщины там не обошлось.

Все они были примерно одного возраста, чуть старше тридцати. И действуют вместе уже лет пять. У меня не было возможности (прибегать к помощи Лестрада или Майкрофта я не хотел) посмотреть на биографии всех троих. Поэтому приходилось рассуждать теоретически. Если бы Эл был знаком с Бастом в школе, Элу не понадобилось бы убивать Пауэрса – Баст явно был телохранителем Джима, но появился он у него в этом качестве после Пауэрса. Потом Эла завербовали в MI с неизвестным номером. Возможно, они были в одной команде тогда? Но в таком случае Лестрад сразу бы вычислил Мюррея. Значит, опять нет. Далее, Вилкес учился в Кембридже со Стивеном Эзардом. Стивен уже попал на радар Эла, из-за истории с Пауэрсом. Значит, что Джим имел мотив завербовать Себастиана уже тогда. Но Шерлок с трудом вспомнил Вилкеса, и амнезия тут, на мой взгляд, ни при чем. Значит, либо вариант просто отпадает, либо помимо него в Кембридже был кто-то ещё. Единственным близким к Стивену в тот период человеком была Элеанор, что подтверждает мою теорию насчет того, что Четвертый – женщина. Элеанор, Министр Внутренних Дел, пропадает после переворота, Шерлоку так и не дают знать о её судьбе, впрочем, я понял, что он и не интересуется. У меня даже мелькнула мысль пойти в какой-нибудь архив и попытаться выяснить, что же тогда происходило, с точки зрения масс-медиа, но передумал. В интернете была уже явно почищенная версия – например, там говорилось, что она сейчас живет в Китае в качестве атташе Британии. Тем не менее, её не было в списке сотрудников нашего посольства в Китае.

Я знал, что мои подозрения насчет Элеанор, на которой собиралась жениться моя сестра, были слишком притянуты за уши. Фотография Брукс, которую я нашел в интернете, ни о чем мне не сказала. Судя по тому, как отличался Майкл Эзард от Майкрофта Холмса, могу представить способности современной пластической хирургии… В общем, может быть все что угодно. Но во что я верю, так это в то, что Шерлок мог бы вычислить человека, с которым прожил пять лет, даже если бы тот поменял пол, не то что внешность. В тот раз я просто огрызался, на самом деле я поверил Шерлоку. Если он ничего не заподозрил, значит, это не она. Но тогда теория с Элеанор Брукс проваливалась вовсе – если это кто-то из знакомых. Конечно, как оказалось из истории с Билли, это могут быть и мои личные знакомые… Если бы у меня все ещё была моя «Трехконтинентальная» записная книжица, возможно, стоило бы покопаться в ней. К счастью, я её благополучно посеял все в том же Афгане. Мой вещмешок с ноутбуком, телефоном и прочими личными вещами был похоронен в ущелье. Не такая большая жертва за пять спасенных жизней. Хотя я потерял несколько контактов, которые хотел бы сейчас возобновить. Но… Значит, не судьба.

Не стоило упускать из внимания и третьего Мора – Билли. Где Моран и Мориарти могли пересечься с ним? В Институте Психиатрии Билли работал под псевдонимом «Джеймс Мортимер». Он обладает весьма впечатляющими способностями к гипнозу. MI-Xего не использовало, иначе бы его тут же вычислил Майкрофт. Итак, какие контакты остаются? Он учился в Кембридже? Или Джим сидел в психушке? Уже после того, как вырвался из лап правительства. Кстати, что произошло тогда? Дэвиду сообщили, что его брат погиб. Эл, будучи живым, не связался с Дэвидом и не сообщил о том, что подстроил свою смерть. Или её подстроил не он? Он тогда работал над делом русских зомби или над тем, что считает связанным с этим делом. Происходило это шесть лет назад. Почему Майкрофт не знает о том, что дело уже велось, и Джим был в числе агентов? Значит, только сам Эл знал о том, что дело, которое он тогда вел, связано с «русскими зомби». Он не успел передать это своим боссам. Или не захотел.

Я вдруг вспомнил слова Русалкиной про то, что их технологию уже пытались перекупить. Очень похоже на то, что это было наше тогдашнее правительство. Русалкина не слишком боится шпионов, потому что находится под крышей той самой организации, на совести которой эксперимент с зомби. Покушение на Шерлока показало, насколько серьезно её охраняют.

Но Джима не устранили физически. Возможно ли, что вместо этого он стал жертвой их технологии? У него вряд ли была атипичная амнезия – он помнит своего брата. Но то, что он не дал ему о себе знать сразу, может означать временные проблемы с памятью или психикой. Тут входит в дело Билли – высококлассный гипнолог. Возможно, он поставил Джима на ноги… то есть привел в относительный порядок его мозг после вмешательства русской организации. Вполне возможно.

И ещё. Мориарти – разработчик планов. Моран – финансирование, Мортимер – психолог и гипнолог. Чего не хватает? Чем занимается Четвертый Мор? Пока у меня кроме действительного лидера и вдохновителя никаких версий-то и не было. С другой стороны, пока что все, чем они занимались - это дела, связанные с Элом. Он хотел найти своего брата – подключилась вся команда. Он хочет расследовать дело, из-за которого пострадал – подключилась вся команда. Другой вопрос, что вполне возможно, команда работает так для каждого её члена, просто видели мы только сторону Джима.

Почему поддельные фамилии начинались именно на «мор», было очевидно: _mors_ на латыни – смерть. «Джеймс» был более загадочным. У меня самого второе имя – шотландский дериват от Джеймса, поэтому я выяснял, что имя «Джеймс», он же «Яков», как только не пытались переводить, от «держащийся за пятку» до «тот, кто вытесняет». В первом случае – потому, что Яков вышел из чрева матери, держа Исава за пятку, во втором – из-за того, что он же потом вытеснил Исава, выкупив у него право первородства за чечевичную похлебку. Я думаю, что они все тщательно выбирали свои «творческие псевдонимы». Мориарти – «навигатор», Моран (кстати, такое же ирландское, как Мориарти, - видимо, в пару) – «большой», Мортимер - «мертвое море». Возможно, тогда Мориарти ближе работает с Мораном, а Мортимер – с Четвертым? Но это вряд ли Шолто.

Итак, а вот ещё одна зацепка – все должны были засветиться и тогда, и сейчас. Скорее всего, исключаются все новенькие. Из «стареньких» я могу выделить только Молли и Майка Стэмфорда. Оба успешно прошли проверку Майкрофта. И не сейчас - во время ослабления, по мнению Шерлока, режима - а год назад, когда система работала. Стоит из-за этого списывать их со счетов? Майк был тем, кто напрямую свел нас с Шерлоком, а в этот раз сказал что-то про его организм, который «выдал очередную тайну». С другой стороны, ничего таинственного в этом не было, на самом-то деле – он был доктором и наблюдал за Шерлоком не меньше трех лет. Очевидно, что возникали какие-то ситуации.

О Молли я предпочитал не думать, хотя в один особо тягостный день я перерыл все её вещи в поисках улик. Больше для спокойствия ума, чем из-за того, что о чем-то сознательно подозревал. Единственной по-настоящему стоящей уликой был бы хоть один Пёрл. Но она отдала их все обратно Шолто. Шолто был напрямую связан с Мортимером, и, вполне вероятно, поставил на свои подарки игрушку, названную в честь Четырех Моров, в качестве улики. Чтобы мы с Шерлоком знали об их существовании. Как Мориарти в свое время раскладывал улики против себя, хотя до этого Шерлок никогда не слышал его имя. Это была игра. Я понимал это. Возможно, что Шерлок правильно вычислил правило, по которому Четвертый – это Свинья Под Номером Три. Один я, как дурак, продолжаю за ней, этой свиньей, гоняться. Но разве мне есть чем заняться поинтересней?

Впервые я наткнулся на фамилию Морстан в тот день, когда Эд сообщил, что Ирина, прошедшая неделю назад «Чтеца Мыслей» (Шерлок заплатил за перевод программы на боснийский), наконец что-то вспомнила.

Я часто перебирал возможные фамилии Четвертого, и всегда с подозрением относился к фамилиям на «Мор», когда встречал их. И тут, вспомнив о клубе «мой IQ больше твоего IQ и прочая чушь» «Мега», решил зайти на их сайт. Разумеется, на главной же странице была ссылка на Науку Дедукции, среди ссылок на сайты членов клуба. Из Википедии я уже узнал, что Мега - единственный клуб умных людей, который принимает не по тесту на IQ, а с помощью других, необычных испытаний. И да, вот она – короткая заметка о «Знаке Четырех». Разумеется, я нашел и полный список членов клуба, отдельно бывших и нынешних, оба весьма короткие. В бывших состояли как все уже известные мне Четверо во главе со Смоллом, так и неожиданно какой-то родственник (не однофамилец же?) известного мне Тадеуша Шолто – Бартоломью Шолто. Что, Шерлок, и то, что фамилия Шолто тебе знакома, ты также не сказал мне, потому что «не пришлось к слову»? А в действительных членах помимо Шерлока (да, он был записан под фамилией Холмс) мне бросилась в глаза «Мария Морстан». Единственная фамилия в списке на «Мор», и это - женщина! Сайта у неё не было, по крайней мере, в их ссылках, и Гугл тоже ничего вразумительного не выдал, кроме американской страховой компании. Я даже попробовал найти значение фамилии, но ничего не обнаружил, кроме того, что, очевидно, она очень редкая. На этом я о Меге и подозрительных Морах в ней забыл, как забывал ранее о всяких Морганах и Моррисонах, периодически встречающихся мне.

Через пару дней после годовщины взрыва на станции Виктории к нам в дом явился Тэдди Шолто. Молли была на работе. Я только что, перед сном, выслушал отчет Эда, и у меня не возникло желания обругать Шерлока. У того все было более-менее благополучно: он не принимал наркотики, кроме табака (кажется, он решил, что трубка – это самое эффективное средство, особенно против местных комаров, которых, по словам Эда, там была тьма), у него все реже случались приступы нервозности и OCD, волосы понемногу отрастали, но красить он их не стал- во-первых из-за того, что приличных парикмахерских, видимо, рядом не было, а во-вторых, очевидно, так он надеялся напомнить Ирине, вернее Ясим, о себе – Стивене. Эд прислал несколько недель назад фотографию – Шерлок выглядел примерно так же, как в моем воспоминании о Стивене. Я уже почти заснул, успокоенный, когда в дверь настойчиво позвонили.

\- Не думал, что вот так все обернется, - не здороваясь, произнес Шолто и протиснулся мимо сонного меня в квартиру.

Я только вздохнул – намеренно, и пошел ставить чайник.

\- Несомненно, дорогой доктор, вы понимаете, что я не собираюсь уступать её вам, - усаживаясь за стол на кухне, заявил он.

\- У меня не было никаких сомнений на этот счет, - соврал я – до этого момента я и не вспоминал о бедном влюбленном ипохондрике.

\- У меня есть к вам предложение.

\- От которого я не смогу отказаться? – иронично дополнил я.

\- Вы оставляете Молли в покое, а я не рассказываю ей о вашей противоестественной связи с Холмсом! – выпалил он.

Я не рассмеялся только потому, что у меня элементарно не хватало для подобных эмоций серотонина – молоко и бананы не помогали, а медикаментозные антидепрессанты я не принимал принципиально. Но шутку я оценил.

\- То есть, вы полагаете, что она не знает? – наконец спросил я, поставив перед своим гостем кружку чая. – Я уже не говорю про то, что эта самая «противоестественная связь» осталась в прошлом.

\- Да, был риск, но я никак не мог принять то, что она согласилась жить с вами, зная о том, что до неё вы делали это с _ним_. Мне вообще стоило больших трудов принять то, что она с вами… Скажите, что это неправда, что у вас с ней чисто платонические отношения?

Я отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Но, с другой стороны, если она согласилась с вами, таким… среднестатистическим по всем статьям, значит, что и для меня не все потеряно.

\- Спасибо, - отхлебнул я из своей кружки. – За «среднестатистического». Полагаю, комплексы из-за собственного IQ у вас появились задолго до Молли и её любви к Шерлоку – ещё с Бартоломью, да?

\- Откуда вы знаете про Толли? А, точно, я же сам рассказал.

Да, точно, аватара по имени Толли, которой он проходил «Знак Четырех». Хм.

\- Конечно, Бартоломью её достоин, именно поэтому я его и создал. Но она полюбила его, а не меня. Но её-то люблю я!

\- Но если он – ваше создание, и смог стать членом Меги… Почему вы просто не представились им? То есть… Он – это вы, в чем проблема?

\- О, он не хочет иметь с ней ничего общего! Зачем ему любовь? Таким, как он и этот ваш Холмс, не нужна любовь. Максимум - они используют людей, но они не способны любить. Молли достойна того, чтобы её любили, разве вы не понимаете?

Тут я окончательно запутался. И ещё меня кольнуло то, что он сказал про Шерлока. Не стоило ему так говорить про него, хотя я понимал его возмущение – Шерлок отверг его любимую, значит, не способен любить, я вот тоже не понимаю тех, кто не влюблен в Шерлока; если они говорят, что не испытывают к нему ничего, значит, безбожно врут! Конечно, любой так думает о человеке, которого любит. Что его невозможно не любить. Разумеется, это не так, но это заблуждение простительно.

\- А за что Толли исключили из Меги? – решил я все-таки дознаться подробностей.

\- За то, что он – это я, разве не понятно? Я выдавал себя за своего брата-близнеца, а они узнали, что он и я – одно лицо. А я не подхожу по IQ, вы же знаете.

Я все равно ничего не понял. Возможно, его исключили из-за того, что он психически нездоров? Хотя я бы сказал, что любой человек с таким высоким IQ психически нездоров. Невозможно нормально функционировать с таким массивным интеллектом. Наши человеческие мозги для этого не приспособлены.

Но почему он не смог пройти игру быстрей? Почему ему понадобилось на это пять лет? Значит, его интеллект действительно снизился, и исключили его за это. Думаю, если бы он сжульничал, сдавая тест в Мегу, и став её членом именно таким образом, его бы выкинули оттуда без занесения в список бывших.

\- Что мне сделать, чтобы вы ушли от неё? – вернулся к теме Тэдди.

Я пожал плечами.

\- Я верну вам Шерлока.

Я чуть не подавился чаем. Потом нервно хихикнул. Да, это какое-то безумное чаепитие, однако. А вот как пить чай с сумасшедшими.

\- Вас ещё не выпустили из Института? – как можно вежливей задал я вопрос.

\- Нет. Да! Я… У меня свободное посещение, я ухожу оттуда, когда мне вздумается.

\- Но, тем не менее, возвращаетесь назад?

\- Мне… Иногда мне там нравится. Помогает… От стрессов. И там хорошие врачи, я хожу в Госпиталь напротив, они никогда меня не прогоняют, как в других клиниках. Всегда выслушают и поставят диагноз.

Я подозревал, что это были студенты, которые использовали его для практики. Больной с Мюнхгаузеном – мечта интерна. Можно поставить диагноз и при этом не рисковать угробить своим лечением, если он неправильный. Разумеется, если ты знаешь, что у него Мюнхгаузен и его не нужно лечить. У нас один из руководителей практики любил нанимать для этой цели актеров-студентов, которым давал сценарий какой-нибудь болезни, которую они перед нами разыгрывали. Говорил, что подпускать нас к настоящим пациентам ещё рано.

\- Так вернуть этого вашего Холмса или как?

Я сдержал смешок.

\- Как вы предполагаете это сделать?

\- Это моё дело. Вы оставите Молли, если я его вам верну? Конечно, тот ещё выбор, милая добрая Молли или эта бездушная колода, и я даже не знаю, что мне предложить в доплату-то… Но… Я в отчаянии.

\- Послушайте, Тадеуш, - я решил быть с ним милосердным. – Вы должны разговаривать не со мной, а с самой Молли. Я уйду, если она того захочет.

\- В общем, договорились, да? – как будто не слыша меня (а возможно, так и было) кивнул Тэдди и встал. – Замечательно. Надеюсь на вашу порядочность. Вы обещали!

Я проводил его до двери, так и не убедив в том, что не собираюсь с ним ни о чем договариваться. Потом подумал и на всякий случай позвонил Эду. Мало ли, может у этого конкретного сумасшедшего и правда есть какие-то связи и способы, чтобы попытаться вернуть Шерлока. Я боялся думать, каким способом можно это сделать. Эд обратил внимание, что сделать это можно не только воздействуя на Шерлока напрямую, но и на то, что тот оставил в Лондоне – дать ему повод вернуться. К примеру, поставить меня в опасную ситуацию… Черт, только маньяков мне и не хватало. Я специально пошел работать не в скорую, как первоначально намеревался, а в тихий морг, чтобы как можно меньше подвергать себя опасности. Шерлоку категорически нельзя за меня волноваться.

Но был у меня один способ избавиться от риска всех этих проблем, и если он не сработает, то и ещё один, кардинальный. Я набил Молли длинную смску с просьбой уговорить Тэдди не глупить, и завалился, наконец, спать.

На следующий день Молли сообщила мне, что опасаться нечего, что она поговорила с Тэдди, и тот обещал «не глупить». Я больше уже к тому времени опасался, что он начнет «умнить». Если он подключит к проблеме Толли, тот вполне способен вычислить всю нынешнюю ситуацию. Не хотел бы я такого пристального внимания к ней кого-то с интеллектом Шерлока.

Поэтому я поехал в Институт Психологии. Хотел, конечно, тайком от Молли, но…

\- Только морду ему сильно не бей, - бросила она, когда я направился к двери, наплетя что-то про «Мне надо кое-где быть». Ещё один Шерлоков призрак, это его любимая привычка будничным голосом сообщать, мол, «у тебя на лбу написано, что ты собираешься делать». Внизу живота сладко потянуло.

\- Кому? – прикинулся я дурачком.

\- Тэдди.

\- С чего ты решила, что я иду к нему?

\- Потому что иначе ты бы сказал мне, куда идешь.

\- Вовсе нет, - осклабился я на неё идиотской улыбкой, от которой у меня потом всю дорогу болело лицо – я отвык улыбаться.

В Институте мне попался бывший сокурсник, который работал напротив, в Кингс Колледж Госпитале, он познакомил меня с местным доктором, который быстро вспомнил, о ком я говорю. Записан Шолто был здесь, правда, под именем Бартоломью. Что опять не имело смысла, если его настоящее имя - Тадеуш. Этот новый знакомый переправил меня за подробностями к нынешнему лечащему, а вернее, изучающему врачу Шолто – Лалу Чоудару, которого в данный момент в Институте не было. Также он рассказал мне о том, что да, раньше у Шолто был другой врач, Джеймс Мортимер, «смешной малый, но потом он уехал куда-то в Девон, хотя, что делать психиатру в такой глуши», но вообще-то в глуши обычно все психи и водятся, вспомнил я «местный магазинчик для местных».

В общем, до самого Тэдди я добрался уже через полчаса. Он обитал в одноместной палате, что уже впечатляло. Интересно, как долго он уже живет здесь. Все пять лет, пока он проходил «Знак Четырех»? Что такого интересного в его случае, что его держат при Институте Психиатрии так долго?

\- Тадеуш, - поздоровался я с его спиной – он лежал на кровати в халате.

\- Кто вы? – посмотрев на меня через плечо каким-то нехарактерным для Тэдди жестом (больше он напомнил мне Шерлока, но, видимо, я просто находился в одном из приступов, когда о Шерлоке мне напоминало буквально все), буркнул он.

\- Доктор Ватсон, сожитель Молли. – Почему-то в голову пришло именно это отвратительное слово. Я впервые задумался о том, как именно воспринимаются наши с ней отношения со стороны. Выходит, что этим вот словом - сожитель.

\- Какой ещё Молли? – застонал он недовольно.

\- Молли Хупер.

\- А, Мэри. Сочувствую.

\- Что? Почему?

\- Впрочем, да, почему? Домашние животные, если с ними хорошо обращаться, не испытывают от своего положения неудобств. Простите, моя ошибка.

\- Толли? – наконец догадался я.

\- Бартоломью, - гаркнул он.

\- Простите, Бартоломью.

\- Ну что она там просила передать?

\- Ничего…

\- Ну, зачем-то же она вас сюда прислала?

\- Вообще-то она меня не присылала, я сам пришел.

Он снова обернулся ко мне, окинул любопытно-презрительным взглядом и снова отвернулся к стенке.

\- Полагаю, дело в поведении Тадеуша. Разумеется. Я сегодня что-то совсем туплю. Вы пришли к нему, наверняка поговорить о его поведении. Не знаю, что он там натворил, но вам придется подождать.

\- У вас раздвоение личности? – задал я риторический опрос. Это, наконец, все объясняло.

\- У меня – нет. Я – одна цельная личность, спасибо. А вот то, что мне приходится делить свое время и тело с этим придурком, из-за чего меня теперь не воспринимают всерьез, как же, Доктор Джекил и мистер Болван… Слушайте, шли бы вы отсюда, он наверняка сам спрятался, поэтому глупо сидеть здесь и ждать, пока он выйдет в присутствии того, от кого, собственно, и прячется. Хотя нет, - остановил он меня, когда я двинуться на выход. – Постойте. Я передумал. Простите меня за мое ворчание. У меня непроходящая депрессия – ну, войдите в мое положение.

\- Я понимаю, - вполне искренне кивнул я.

\- Пока вы тут, он не появится, понимаете? – робко улыбнулся он, садясь. – Значит, _я_ буду здесь. Мои пребывания в этом мире стали все реже и короче, хочется насладиться каждым мгновением. А вместо этого я злюсь и ворчу. Кто знает, может, это мои последние минуты на этом свете. Состояние приговоренного к смерти. Никогда не испытывал столько противоречивых эмоций. И вообще – эмоций.

\- Вас всегда было двое? – ради вежливости задал я вопрос.

\- Нет, что вы, Болван, простите, Тэдди появился… нынче какой год?

\- Две тысячи одиннадцатый.

\- Пять лет назад. У меня проблемы с определением времени…

\- Я понимаю. У меня самого был… эпизод. Моего зовут Банди – Пленник на пушту.

\- Коллега, - невесело хмыкнул Шолто. – И кто из вас доминант?

\- Я, - почти уверенно сказал я. – По крайней мере, он – не настоящий.

\- Вы в этом так уверены?

\- В смысле?

\- Мой Болван тоже думает, что настоящий тут он. И что он, несомненно, доминант. Тем не менее…

\- Что..?

\- Пять лет назад был только Бартоломью Шолто - я. А теперь от меня осталась только табличка на койке, - показал он на оную.

\- Что ж, все указывает на это.

\- Слушайте, доктор… Вы же ведь доктор, но не психиатрии, да?

\- Да, в данный момент патологоанатом, но вообще моя первая профессия…

\- Кардиохирург, да. Слушайте, меня тут никто не слушает, так как я, де-факто, псих, а вы человек посторонний и, как мне кажется, можете отличить факт от вымысла.

Я кивнул.

\- Мой доктор, тот, который был до индуса. Он сделал меня таким. Раздвоение личности не происходит в тридцать лет ни с того, ни с сего. Мои воспоминания фрагментарны, но все указывает на то, что доктор Мортимер приложил к этому руку. Хотя странно, по логике же я сначала попал сюда, а потом уже у меня должен был появиться доктор… Может, я путаю причину со следствием… - сморщил он лоб в задумчивости.

\- Знаете, я могу даже сказать, что не просто вам верю, я в этом уверен. Все было именно так, ваш доктор на самом деле виноват в вашем состоянии. В моем… эпизоде виноват также доктор Мортимер. Правда, я знал его под именем Билл Мюррей.

\- Билл Мюррей. Серьезно?

\- Да.

\- Его любимый комик. Да, очень изобретательный псевдоним, - фыркнул он. - Так вы из Девоншира?

\- Нет, то, что он в Девоне – утка, он под именем Билла Мюррея был со мной в Афганистане, во время военной операции нас ранило, он якобы спас меня от плена, на самом деле только для того, чтобы подвергнуть меня глубокому гипнозу, пока я был в пограничном состоянии. Через полтора года Банди вышел на поверхность – для него это время, которое я провел на гражданке, было парой месяцев в этом самом несостоявшемся в реальности плену.

\- Понятно… - он почему-то стал нервно озираться, потом встал и подошел к двери.

\- Вы ведь теперь думаете, что я новый местный пациент? – хмыкнул я.

\- Нет, нет, что вы…

\- Вспомните, что я пришел от Молли. Молли Хупер, вы, несомненно, её знаете, ваш, простите, Болван в неё влюблен.

\- Ну да, ну да… Кстати, вот ещё вопрос – почему? Всю жизнь испытывал к сентиментальщине одно отвращение.

\- Видимо, поэтому. Я не рассказал вам ещё кое-что про мой опыт с доктором Мортимером. Он влюбил меня в одного человека.

\- Мэри?

\- Нет, хотя, возможно, и в неё немного, но нет, я имею в виду другого человека. В общем, полагаю, он сделал то же и с вами.

\- Но _я_ не влюблен.

\- Возможно, раздвоение личности – это побочный эффект? Вы настолько сопротивлялись, что отелили себя от навязанных вам чувств.

\- Да. Но почему Мэри? Хотя… Неужели это из-за «Знака Четырех» и дурацких денег?

\- Да?

\- О, не может быть, она сломала мне жизнь из-за каких-то паршивых денег!

\- Кстати, они теперь как бы… распределены между всеми, кто проходил игру.

\- Мне все равно, я знаю, я закончил игру. Я закончил бы её раньше, если бы Болван выпускал меня почаще. Да плевал я на деньги, если бы она их просто попросила! Мне было интересно самому взломать Альфу, как бета-тестеру, вот зачем я оставил её себе, а не потому, что в ней были сокровища. К тому же, я бы их никогда и не получил – оставил бы их Смолл кому-то, как же, я прекрасно понимал, что он раньше удавится. О, да, жадность, она определенно снижает интеллект. Смолла сотоварищи выкинули из Меги не за криминальную деятельность, и даже не за то, что они попались – хотя тут можно винить только меня, так как это я их заложил. А за то, что жадность снизила им IQ на сто пунктов. Деньги – это глупо. Большие деньги – идиотично. Зачем нам денег больше, чем необходимо? Ради спортивного интереса? Да ладно… А то, понимаешь, меня они выкинули из действительных членов за то, что мой доминант не пройдет и в Менсу, хорошо, согласен, справедливо, но я требую, чтобы Мэри Морстан также переместили в колонку бывших.

\- За что? – знакомое имя всплыло в памяти.

\- За жадность. Сломать мне жизнь ради каких-то паршивых денег.

\- О… - начало до меня доходить. - Молли Хупер – это Мария Морстан? – поперхнулся я воздухом.

\- Вас это, кажется, удивило.

\- Ещё бы. Мария Морстан, с заоблачным IQ из Меги – «серая мышка» из морга?

\- Ну, у неё всегда были хорошие актерские способности… И нездоровая любовь к человеческим останкам.

Что, Молли даже больше похожа на Шерлока, чем я думал? А ещё она – Четвертый Мор. И почему же она позволила мне разговаривать с Толли, чтобы я все это узнал?

\- Потому что не считает это такой уж тайной? – пожал Бартоломью плечами, прочитав мои мысли (что меня не удивило, члены Меги – они такие…)

\- Она сыграла отличного «крота», - истерически простонал я. – Кротти ты мой, ай да Молли…

\- Избавьте меня от сентиментальности, особенно по отношению к этой женщине, - снова лег и повернулся ко мне спиной Шолто.

\- Ладно, - я сам встал со стула, на котором все это время просидел, и пошел к двери. – Да, кстати, я же за этим пришел. Не знаете, есть ли у Тэдди какие-то средства или связи, чтобы… достать одного человека…

\- Без подробностей я не смогу вам помочь, - уже безразлично-раздраженным тоном, как и в начале нашего разговора, произнес Толли, не поворачиваясь.

\- Он обещал мне вернуть Шерлока, если я оставлю Молли. Я бы хотел, чтобы он ничего не делал и ни в коем случае не трогал Шерлока.

\- Так значит Шерлок Холмс – тот самый человек, в которого вас влюбил Мортимер?

\- Да… Откуда?..

\- Это же элементарно… Слушайте, у меня нет желания никого вам возвращать, а у Болвана нет никаких средств. Если только он, конечно, не воспользуется моими связями.

\- То есть они у вас есть?

\- Когда-то были. Холмс находится за пределами Королевства?

\- Да.

\- Это сложнее. Но все равно - возможно.

\- Вы не могли бы на Тэдди…

\- Воздействовать? – он фыркнул. – Если бы я это мог, был бы я рецессивом?

\- Впрочем, все в порядке, я не подумал, - хлопнул я себя по лбу. – У меня же есть кардинальное средство. Спасибо, я вас оставлю. Надеюсь, Болван вернется не сразу после моего ухода. Я искренне желаю вам стать доминантом. Не понимаю, правда, почему вы вдруг оказались в подчиненном положении, с вашим-то интеллектом.

\- Потому что влюбленным и дуракам везет, а мой Болван – и то и другое! – рыкнул Бартоломью в стену.

\- Ну, влюбленным и умным тоже можно быть. Шерлок мне это доказал.

\- И что же он сейчас не с вами, раз так влюблен?

\- Потому что он влюблен не только в меня.

\- Доктор, - остановил он меня. – Как… Как вы справляетесь с Пленником?

\- Я с ним уже справился.

\- В смысле?

\- Я же сказал – это был всего лишь эпизод. Я… принял его в себя.

\- Как?

\- Вас интересует механизм? Думаю, вы должны сами его для себя найти. Слияние - процесс интимный, сами понимаете. Видите, любить нужно в первую очередь себя. И ещё одно – собственно влюбить под гипнозом невозможно, можно только заставить действовать в этом направлении. Прощайте. И – удачи.

Потом уже подумал, что сказал я что-то чересчур помпезное, но думал я в тот момент не о несчастном Шолто, а о Молли. Мария Морстан, значит? Потрясающе. Пока ехал до дома, истерически хихикал. Эка меня обвели вокруг пальца. А Шерлока, интересно, Шерлока – тоже?

\- Интересно все-таки, что означает «Морстан»? – спросил я её с порога, все ещё ухмыляясь. – Интересно, какой смысл ты вкладываешь в свою роль.

\- Морстан – моя родная фамилия. Понятия не имею, что она означает.

\- О. Тогда я был прав – вся организация крутится вокруг тебя.

\- Я их собрала, да, - не стала она отрицать. Она вообще нисколько не удивилась – ну, разумеется, она знала, что разговаривать я буду с Толли, а не с Тэдди.

\- Зачем? Ради денег?

\- Ради большего, - хихикнула она.

\- Бартоломью сказал, что ради денег.

\- О, его дело – это было начало. Да, нам нужны были разгонные деньги, но они не были самоцелью. Нам просто было скучно. Когда у нас не получилось с Толли, мы взяли к себе Бастарда, вот у кого слово «деньги» вызывает слюноотделение. И с тех пор у нас нет никаких проблем с финансами.

\- Почему ты тогда была со мной? Уж что-что, а это было наверняка мучительно скучно. Целых полгода! – Боже, я только осознал – действительно прошло почти полгода – пять с половиной месяцев, пролетело все лето.

\- Шерлок попросил меня за тобой приглядеть, - пожала она плечами.

\- Шерлок?

\- И я считаю это нескучным опытом. В прошлом году я присматривала за котом своей соседки. Нынче я хотела собаку.

То, что меня сравнивали с домашними животными, уже начало приедаться, честное слово. Я пошел собирать вещи. Пора было применять кардинальное решение проблемы с Шолто.

\- Ты что делаешь? – удивилась она.

\- На что это похоже?

\- Ты расстроишь Шерлока, если уйдешь. За тобой тогда придется приглядывать Майкрофту, а Шерлок брату не доверяет.

\- То есть тебе он доверяет больше? – хмыкнул я.

\- У нас общие интересы.

\- Может, дело в том, что я ваш заложник? – опять хмыкнул я, складывая вещи. Я понятия не имел, куда податься, на отель у меня не было денег, впрочем… Всегда есть кредитка от Майкрофта.

\- Какие громкие слова.

\- Конечно, признаю, твои методы куда приятнее, чем у Мориарти, но результат один.

\- Да ладно тебе… Если бы ты считал меня настолько опасной, ты бы сразу после разговора с Толли пошел к Лестраду.

\- Я не считаю тебя опасной, я считаю тебя уморительной. Признаю, все это очень забавно, но у меня уже челюсть от смеха свело – мне нужно подумать в спокойной атмосфере.

\- Слушай… - задумчиво спросил я, уже стоя перед дверью с сумкой. – Были у тебя хоть какие-то чувства ко мне? То есть, я понимаю, для тебя это всего лишь интересный опыт, и ты просто прекрасная актриса, но… Я знаю, что за всем этим может скрываться… То, что ты… такая, какая есть, не означает, что у тебя нет чувств.

Она вздохнула и потом мягко, как ребенку, объяснила:

\- Я понимаю, что Шерлок ввел тебя в заблуждение, но мы с ним и ты – разных видов. Мы стоим на разных ступеньках эволюции. Мы сравниваем тебя с собакой не из-за того, что ты такой преданный, а из-за того, что ты по отношению к нам, как собака по отношению к человеку. Мы, разумеется, можем испытывать что-то к тебе, ты такой милашка. Но, правда… Не обманывай себя.

Я вышел, не оставив за собой последнего слова, хотя очень хотелось.

Только в отеле я понял, что забыл в квартире Зигги. Это почему-то огорчило меня больше, чем все предыдущие невеселые мысли о том, что, возможно, Молли права.

Утром пришел Майкрофт. Разумеется – ему доложили, что я, наконец, попользовался его кредиткой.

\- Проблемы в раю? – хмыкнул он.

\- Что-то вроде того, - не стал я раскрывать перед ним настоящие причины своего пребывания в отеле. Если он не знает о том, что Молли Хупер – Мария Морстан, организатор «ММММ», о существовании которого он возможно тоже не в курсе, не я ему об этом должен докладывать.

\- Я смотрю, вы последовали моему совету, - заметил я отсутствие зонтика и выправившуюся мимику.

\- Стал вновь ниже на два сантиметра, - огорченно пробормотал он. – Но все боли и неудобства прошли, благодарю.

\- Счастливое правительство – счастливый народ, - брякнул я.

\- Возвращайтесь на Бейкер Стрит, я продолжаю платить ренту вашей квартиры.

\- Почему? – искренне удивился я.

\- Вам ведь нравилось в 221B? Я понимаю, без Шерлока там все совсем не так, именно поэтому вы оттуда сбежали? Но прошло почти полгода. Вы наверняка соскучились по квартире?

\- Я не кошка, я не к местам привязываюсь, а к людям, - фыркнул я. Да, я тоже считаю, что я – собака. Но только в сравнении. Вот Шерлок – вылитый кот, и что?

\- И вы привязались к миссис Хадсон, ведь так? Она вас ждет.

Как-то это слишком навязчиво. Майкрофт не будет уговаривать меня что-то сделать, если за этим что-то не стоит.

\- Там вам легче будет за мной «присматривать»? – догадался, наконец, я.

\- Ох, Джон… - вздохнул старший Холмс. – Во всем-то вы ищете подвох. Я просто пытаюсь помочь вам во время кризиса. Вы выглядите так, как будто вам не помешало бы дружеское участие. А так как вы, к сожалению, не считаете меня вашим другом, я предлагаю вам те связи, которые вы могли бы одобрить. На данный момент их катастрофически мало. Вы даже собственную сестру предпочитаете игнорировать, и из-за чего, право слово… Чтобы прояснить ситуацию - её отношения с моей помощницей, я тут ни при чем. Мало того, я был против. Но я не препятствовал, личная жизнь сотрудников – их личное дело, - спохватился он.

\- Вы знаете, что Шерлок вам меня не доверяет? – хохотнул я.

\- Шерлок имеет предубеждение против наших с вами отношений, полагаю, вы понимаете, из-за чего.

\- Неужели вы вот так смогли оставить Ясим? Узнав, что она жива? – поднялось во мне старое возмущение.

\- Вы считаете, что для меня это было легко? Но все мы куда-то движемся. Это закон природы. Мы не стоим на месте. Когда-то она пережила мою смерть и двинулась дальше, теперь – моя очередь.

\- Так это месть?

\- Это осознание того, что она имела на это право. И вообще – невозможно дважды зайти в одну и ту же реку. Помните об этом и вы.

Глубоко философский разговор вышел. Но, может, он тоже, как я с Шолто, думал в тот момент не обо мне, а о чем-то ещё, и просто сыпал прописными истинами?

На следующий день я не пошел на работу. Позвонил и сказался больным. На Бейкер Стрит я тоже переезжать не стал. Но мне нужно было вернуть себе свой пистолет, и ещё кое-какие вещи. День размышлений в тишине ничего мне не дал, кроме головной боли. Возвращалась паранойя в духе Пленника. Возникало желание отправиться куда-нибудь, например, в Австралию, к родственникам. Не факт, что меня и там не будет кто-нибудь пасти, в пределах Содружества-то.

В квартире (ключ от которой все ещё был у меня) никого не было, хотя Молли должна была как раз быть дома, хотя, возможно, она сейчас отрабатывала за меня, я не спросил. Но, подозреваю, у мисс Морстан помимо этого было много дел, глубоко секретных и наверняка не особо законных. Я собрал вещи, заткнул Зигзауэр за ремень, и, взглянув в последний раз в рейнские воды, навсегда покинул это место.

Больше всего я боялся, что Шерлока всполошит моё поведение, и он самолично приедет проверять, все ли в порядке. Поэтому второе, что я сделал, это позвонил Эду. Тот заверил меня, что Шерлок и не собирается никуда срываться. Мало того, очевидно, ему было вовсе не до меня –Ясим вспомнила что-то из того, как её похитили. Они с утра заперлись вместе, и даже сам Эд не знал, что у них происходит. Пообещав позвонить, как только они выйдут, он положил трубку.

Замечательно. Может, наконец, у Шерлока будут какие-то улики. Хорошее дело – то, что ему нужно. Наверняка в деревне, кроме пропажи овец, заниматься было нечем. Впрочем, Эд сообщал, что, несмотря на местную скорость интернета, Шерлок периодически героически взламывал базу данных Скотланд Ярда и занимался теми делами, которые мог решить на расстоянии. Он хотел проделать то же самое и с боснийской полицией, но после моего очередного «идиота» благоразумно решил, что отсидка в боснийской тюрьме ему вовсе не нужна.

Я решился посетить Бейкер Стрит, пока только посетить. Майкрофт был прав в одном – я скучал по миссис Хадсон. Хотя я специально сделал так, чтобы она как можно меньше скучала по мне. Впрочем, я не мог рассчитывать на то, что Майкрофт не объяснил ей позже, что к чему. Так что наверняка меня ждал теплый прием.

Так и оказалось. Мы долго пили чай на её кухне, - я не торопился идти в 221B, - и говорили о пустяках. На улице уже стемнело, и она уговорила меня остаться. Только когда мне стало жаль запозднившуюся старушку, хотя она уверяла меня, что у неё бессонница, и ей все равно, я направился на нашу… свою… ничью часть дома.

Миссис Хадсон явно регулярно прибиралась в комнатах, оставляя нетронутыми только личные вещи, а Шерлок оставил их достаточно – большая часть библиотеки, химический набор, череп, предметы, назначение которых знает только он. Было видно, что кто-то собрал его вещи, он не мог жить в Боснии с одной той сумкой, которая у него была с собой, но бралось из квартиры только самое необходимое. И, разумеется, только то, что можно вывести в другую страну. Моих вещей осталось здесь гораздо меньше. Ну, их и было, пожалуй, в принципе меньше, я не привык обрастать вещами.

обрастать вещами.

Я пошел постелить себе наверху, но там не было постельного белья, поэтому мне пришлось заглянуть в нижнюю спальню, в шкаф. Боже. Прямо на запасной подушке, уже слегка запылившаяся и потерявшая лаковый блеск, без футляра, лежала скрипка. Шерлок не мог оставить скрипку. Это все равно, как если бы я оставил Зигги. Из всех вещей, которые у него были, эту он был более всего склонен одушевлять. Я даже подозревал, что у него для неё есть какое-то имя. Это был не какой-нибудь бесценный Страдивариус, но было видно, что с ней связана какая-то история, и я все время откладывал просьбу рассказать её, потому что знал, что за это мне придется выложить историю Зигфрида.

И главное – как он полгода провел без скрипки? С этим вопросом я забылся тревожным сном, поднявшись наверх – сил оставаться внизу не было, хотя и наверху хватало воспоминаний.

**Иллюстрация:[Тэдди-Толли](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/6/6/4/7/664729/74331802.jpg).**


	11. Ezard’s Theorem  Теорема Эзарда

Меня разбудил звонок. Номер Шерлока. Я тут же полностью проснулся. Звонок, не смска. Сердце бешено забилось.

\- Джон, скажи, что я идиот, - сказал голос Шерлока, слишком громкий в пустой темноте давно нежилой комнаты - как эхо из прошлого.

\- Ты идиот, - послушно и уже привычно подтвердил я. Но он повесил трубку раньше, чем я успел спросить, что это означает. И мне ещё хотелось спросить про скрипку – может, она пылится тут не по его инициативе – может, он хочет, чтобы я её ему выслал? Через минуту я решился перезвонить Эду за разъяснениями, но у того было занято. Пообещав себе, что позвоню через десять минут, я неожиданно заснул. Когда я проснулся, было уже утро. Выругавшись, я снова набрал Эда, но вдруг понял, что проснулся не сам - меня разбудили. За дверью был какой-то шум. Кто-то громко разговаривал.

Уже узнав голоса – Шерлок, Эд, и миссис Хадсон, я вылетел из комнаты, как был. Шерлок! Я ссыпался по лестнице, отбив по дороге пятки и не заметив этого, в одном белье, вероятно, напугав миссис Хадсон, но мне было не до неё – Шерлок!

\- Я не видел жену и дочь полгода! – кричал Эд с порога. – Но тебе, конечно, на это наплевать. Ты не социопат, Шерлок, ты просто эгоист!

\- Где полгода, там и полчаса, - прорычал Шерлок, поворачиваясь к нему от миссис Хадсон, которую он только что обнимал.

\- Нет, Шерлок, разбирайся с этим сам, я еду домой, и ты меня не остановишь. Я перестал быть твоим мальчиком на побегушках, когда мы сошли с самолета. Удачи, - сказал Эд, заметив меня, и вышел.

Шерлок фыркнул вслед тяжело сбегавшему по лестнице телохранителю.

– Джон! – повернулся он ко мне.

Я утонул в его объятиях. Все было сюрреалистично – внешность и запах Шерлока претерпели значительные изменения, но все-таки это был он. Я как будто обнимался с одной из его личин.

\- Шерлок, - попытался я отстраниться. – Не нужно… Зачем ты приехал? Со мной все в порядке. Уезжай обратно. Только скрипку не забудь.

Он, наконец, отстранился и нахмурил на меня брови. Потом хмыкнул и отпустил. Я чуть не упал – ноги подкосились.

\- Этот ленивец сбежал, так что мне придется самому уладить кое-какие дела. Буду через… - он отошел от меня и, осмотрев себя, закончил, – …час-полтора.

Я, все ещё оглушенный, стоял в гостиной, слушая дробь его каблуков на лестнице. «Я скоро!» - крикнул он возвращавшейся по ней миссис Хадсон. Она поднялась в гостиную с подносом. Когда она успела спуститься и собрать завтрак? Сколько мы с Шерлоком простояли, обнявшись?

\- Позавтракай, дорогой, не жди Шерлока, - сказала миссис Хадсон сквозь звон у меня в голове. - Но только сегодня, потому что вы ещё не устроились - я вам не домохозяйка. Напомни Шерлоку, чтобы он по дороге купил продуктов. Хотя о чем я…

Да, конечно, этот купит… Чёрт, это оказалось ещё более тяжким, чем я предполагал. Нет, пока я ещё в состоянии… Я ушел обратно в спальню и запер дверь. Меня скрутило на постели в позу эмбриона. Через пару часов я услышал, как Шерлок подходит к двери, крутит ручку. Когда она не поддалась, он не стал стучать. Долго было очень тихо. Сколько он здесь будет? Черт, надо было быть более убедительным, он не уедет, пока не решит, что со мной действительно все в порядке. Как мне его убедить в том, что со мной все хорошо, если мне действительно плохо? Я доктор, а не актер. Боже, я даже не доктор, я патологоанатом! Безработный патологоанатом, судя по грозной смске шефа – я злостно прогуливал.

К вечеру я начал думать, что, может, он уже уехал? Черт, зря я не взял поднос, у меня нестерпимо подвело живот, да и мочевой тоже не дремал. Одевшись, я осторожно вышел.

\- Шерлок, что ты здесь делаешь? - выставив руку во избежание ещё одних объятий, вошел я в гостиную – он лежал на диване, вытянувшись во всю свою невероятную длину. На нем был выглядящий новым халат, шелковый и синий, как он любит. Волосы ещё не отросли до обычной длины, но уже были черными - он успел покраситься, когда выходил. Его настоящий цвет, с которым он приехал, и какой у меня все ещё хранится в виде фотографии на сотовом, в качестве доказательства, был не таким светлым, как можно было бы подумать по имени. Возможно, в детстве они и были русыми, но с тех пор потемнели. Но этот почти каштановый уже был скрыт за краской, лишь слегка отсвечивая медью.

\- Ты заперся, - не двинувшись с места, констатировал он, как будто я спрашивал у него, почему он не пришел ко мне в спальню.

\- Я не хочу… – я не знал, как объяснить.

\- Ты не хочешь меня видеть?

\- Я не хочу снова привыкать.

\- Нельзя зайти в одну реку дважды, – пробормотал он в свои кончики пальцев.

Черт, да, это последний совет Майкрофта. Ему он тоже это говорил?

\- Сначала, - начал скороговоркой объяснять он, - когда ты велел мне уходить и забрать то, что я намеренно оставил, как указание на то, что я собираюсь вернуться, я подумал, что ты решил, что мы не должны быть больше вместе, но потом вспомнил, что до вчерашнего дня моя улика пропадала впустую – ты не был на Бейкер Стрит со дня нашего расставания. Очевидно, что скрипку ты обнаружил только вчера. Значит, ты считаешь, что я приехал ненадолго, очевидно, в связи с изменениями в твоей жизни, убедиться, что с тобой все в порядке, но тут же уеду, как только перестану за тебя волноваться. Все эти месяцы ты намеренно избегал любых опасностей и резких перемен в своей жизни. Очевидно, что это связано с твоими словами о том, что ты хочешь, чтобы я был с тобой «по правильным причинам», и не считаешь мое беспокойство за тебя таковым. А твое упоминание о скрипке – всего лишь знак заботы, весьма трогательно. Спасибо, Джон, мне действительно её не хватало, тот фидль, который мне дали, звучал ужасающе, единственное, что на нем получалось, это Кальман, зато в деревне я считался «лучше патефона на танцульках». Но я жил без моей скрипки и дольше, почти полтора года, пока Лестрад не вернул её из Китая.

\- Не дедуктируй меня! – передернуло меня.

\- У нас не было договора не делать этого, - удивился он. – И раньше тебе это нравилось.

Наконец до меня дошло самое главное.

\- Ты что… остаешься? – осторожно спросил я.

\- Ты очередной раз сделал неправильные выводы насчет меня. Сначала о моей асексуальности, теперь о том, что я тебя бросил. Я же сказал, что не поступлю так с тобой.

\- Полгода… - попытался оправдаться я.

\- Я вернулся в ту же минуту, как закончил дело!

\- Дело?

\- Дело, помнишь? «Русские зомби», Джон! Это была очень долгая засада, больше ничего. Мне пришлось оставить тебя в силу обстоятельств, вряд ли бы Ирина позволила мне раскрыть дело, если бы ты был рядом.

\- То есть ты не…

\- В одну реку нельзя зайти дважды, Джон. Мы оба с ней уже слишком другие люди, я пытался тебе это сказать, но ты, как всегда, не слушал.

Я, если честно, подумал о нас с ним, насчет этой поговорки про реку... И думал, что Майкрофт говорит о нас. Но да, в первую очередь – о них с Ясим. Это же очевидно, ведь так? Так почему я об этом сразу не подумал?

\- Ты, разумеется, сделал все сам, без инструкций Моров, как Эл и предполагал, - объяснял мне Шерлок, когда я вернулся в гостиную и устроился с едой на кресле. – Не дав мне вернуться ни с чем. Они знали о том, что произошло с Ясим, это они оставили ложный след в Китае. Я должен был встретить её и остаться. Без тебя. Не понимаю, с чего ты сделал вывод о том, что я не вернусь, или о том, что я хочу быть вдали от тебя. Ладно, ты не видел скрипки, но уж мой крик о помощи, когда я чуть не сорвался на кокаин, должен был сказать тебе о том, что она не может мне заменить тебя. Никто не может.

\- А я думал, что ты тактично не заметишь, если меня заменят чем-то идентичным, - проворчал я, и вдруг мне стало стыдно. - Я и Молли…

\- Все хорошо, ты давал мне свободу, я это понимаю. К тому же, я сам тебя к ней подтолкнул. Единственные, кто мог защитить тебя, были Моры. Ты проявлял заинтересованность по отношению к Молли, и это был естественный выбор, потому что ты не отверг бы эту защиту. По той же причине я не сказал тебе, кто она. Ну и потому что всегда приятней разгадывать что-то самому, ведь так?

\- Как давно ты знал о том, что она - Мор?

\- Как давно ты знал, что Ирина – решение дела о «русских зомби»?

\- Я не…

\- Джон, честно?

\- С того момента, как увидел. Но…

\- Но это было всего лишь ощущение?

\- Да.

\- У меня было ощущение насчет Молли с тех пор, как ты впервые пришел к теории ММММ. Точно я узнал, когда попросил её присмотреть за тобой.

\- Как? Как узнал?

\- Она согласилась так, что стало понятно, что она сделала бы это и без моей просьбы, так как то было частью плана – кому-то из них нужно было тебя защищать, чтобы я смог спокойно работать.

\- Я был в такой опасности?

\- В большей, чем я. Полагаю, я вообще мог бы обойтись без телохранителя. Но нет, я бы не прогнал Эда, даже зная об этом. Ты ведь отчего-то предпочитал общаться со мной через него. Кстати, я так и не понял, почему.

\- Потому что было слишком больно, - рассеянно пробормотал я, пытаясь переварить то, что он мне сказал, и давно остывший завтрак заодно.

\- Как бы то ни было, у меня была Ирина. Даже если бы организация и приняла решение устранить меня, у них вряд ли бы что получилось, - объяснил Шерлок.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что она провидица. Ну, так она называет свои способности - провидение.

\- Что? – растерялся я.

\- Ну да, дело… Черт, Джон, я так устал, можно, я расскажу о «расширении» позже? – он действительно выглядел усталым - тер лицо руками, и теперь мне стало видно, что глаза у него красные.

\- Хорошо. Тебе надо поспать, - согласился я.

\- Дело даже не в этом. Мне нужно забыть этот чудовищный кусок своей жизни. Не буквально, Джон, - уточнил он, когда я невольно дернулся. – Хотя кое-что хотелось бы и буквально.

\- Что именно?

\- Неважно.

Странно. Я уже было ждал перечисления, что именно и как его достало. Он никогда не стеснялся в выражениях своего недовольства.

\- Ты можешь высказаться. Представляю, как тебе было скучно, - на всякий случай разрешил я.

\- Ещё одно доказательство того, что это была засада. Как ты мог поверить, что я добровольно, без всякой цели, прозябаю в боснийской деревне?

\- Черт, Шерлок, если любишь кого-то, будешь с ним хоть где и хоть как. Я думал, что это доказательство того, что ты её любишь!

Он нахмурился, пытаясь понять.

\- Но да, я опять ошибся на твой счет, - надулся я, вставая. – Ты на такое не способен. «Рай в шалаше» - для тебя понятие абсурдное.

\- Если бы там был ты, полагаю, было бы не так ужасно, - пробормотал Шерлок, не понимая, что я от него хочу. Я и сам не понимал.

\- Надо заняться твоей ногой, - проронил он, когда я прохромал мимо него в третий раз – я просто не мог сидеть спокойно.

\- К черту мою ногу, Шерлок, почему ты не мог сказать этого прямо, что хочешь остаться со мной?

\- Я говорил. Ты не поверил, - надулся он.

Черт, да, помню. А как я мог? И почему верю сейчас? Верю ли?

Шерлок со вздохом поднялся, поймал меня на очередном круге по комнате и снова сжал в объятиях. Теперь он уже пах почти знакомо, он успел принять душ, и от него уже не несло боснийской деревней – коз он там пас, что ли…

Но нервозность никуда не исчезла, я трясся и потел, как в ломке, и в голове молнией проскальзывала одна и та же змеиная мысль – стащить у Салли наручники и приковать Шерлока к себе. Чтобы больше никогда, никуда… Пришиться к нему бедром к бедру, как у сиамских близнецов. Потому что если он снова уйдет, я не выдержу. Я не знаю, как я выдержал эти полгода. Может, когда я забуду о них, мне полегчает? Да, мне тоже нужно забыть этот чудовищный кусок не-жизни.

Очнулся я, когда понял, что объятия перешли во что-то более интимное. Я выдрался из них с мясом, подавился словами, когда меня снова захлестнул уже привычный приступ неконтролируемого вздоха, но со второй попытки все-таки произнес:

\- Шерлок. Не надо, – надо ступать легко, неслышно, не касаясь, не спугнуть, не дышать…

\- Слишком долго, понимаю, - кивнул он. - Нужно маленькими порциями, как после длительной голодовки.

\- Не в этом дело, - замотал я головой. – Не надо вовсе. Больше не надо.

Он нахмурился – эта складка между бровями стала слишком глубокой, я только заметил. Мне нестерпимо захотелось её разгладить, но нет, не так. Слишком высоки ставки.

\- Почему?

\- А что, дедукция не помогает? – слабо съязвил я.

\- У меня недостаточно данных. Это медицинская проблема? Мы завтра же пойдем и проверимся. Хотя уверен, что все в порядке, мы оба были осторожными. К тому же я не предлагал ничего… угрожающего…

\- Нет.

\- Это связано с тем, почему ты не носишь кольцо? – заметил он отсутствие моего обручального.

\- Что-то вроде того.

\- Я снова прошу твоей руки.

\- Нет. Этот поезд ушел. Кольцо у русалок Рейна.

\- Джон?

\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты вернулся ко мне только потому, что со мной _легче_. Я не твой чертов _тыл_ , к которому ты можешь возвращаться, когда тебе вздумается!

\- Джон, я же только что объяснил, что не хотел уходить.

\- И ты думаешь, что до меня дошло? Я не такой умный, как некоторые, я часто веду себя иррационально. И если тебе это не нравится – дверь открыта! – Меня уже откровенно понесло. Я выудил из памяти один из невысказанных монологов, которые во множестве роились у меня в голове первые месяцы. – Если ты хочешь быть со мной – _докажи_ это. _Твоя_ очередь терпеть _мои_ истерики.

\- Справедливо, - только пожал он плечами и начал быстро одеваться - не в то, в чем он приехал (дешевая куртка и свитер домашней вязки с литерой «G», видимо, от слова Genius), - а в новенький, из фирменных пакетов, любимый набор.

\- Ч-ч-что? – я застыл в ужасе.

\- Если ты так хочешь… - и он выбежал за дверь.

Я грудой ватных конечностей рухнул на пол. Вот и все, доигрался. И это, по-вашему, «легко ступать»? С другой стороны, да, это облегчение – знать, что я не значу для него достаточно для того, чтобы терпеть меня, и да, да, скатертью дорога. И… и боже, неужели это правда? Он вот так просто уйдет? Он терпел и не такое, когда это со мной было легко-то? Или… Или секс для него так много значит? А как же «просто быть рядом перевешивает»? Я на это так рассчитывал…

\- Джон, не сиди на полу, не лето, - вывел меня из ступора Шерлок. Ну конечно. Он ходил за продуктами – отстраненно подумал я, слушая шуршание пакетов на кухне. Хотя «конечно», разумеется, тут не уместно. «Конечно, Шерлок был в Теско» – это абсурд. «О чудо, Шерлок был в Теско и принес что-то большее, чем бутылку молока», - вот что это было. Я должен был догадаться?

– Где этот чертов багаж? – ворчал он, перекладывая продукты в холодильник. - Проклятая хорватская авиалиния, наверняка забыли его в Загребе, а теперь безуспешно пытаются найти его в Хитроу. И вообще, им явно есть что скрывать, раз они не допустили меня к расследованию. Кстати, ты собираешься перевозить свои вещи из отеля? Ты выбрал не самый дешевый, подозреваю, в пику Майкрофту, так что я не возражаю, если ты подержишь номер ещё пару дней, но тебе нужны вещи. Я могу, конечно, сходить ещё и за бельем с щеткой..?

\- Что… Что ты делаешь? – прокашлявшись, спросил я.

\- Моя очередь, - просто ответил он. – Так..?

\- Я съезжу за вещами. Завтра, - Черт, что происходило? Мы что, вот так снова будем жить тут вместе, как ни в чем не было? А что мне не нравится, с другой стороны?

\- Хорошо. Но, мне так кажется, багаж мне сегодня уже не вернут, так что в любом случае за предметами первой необходимости стоит сходить. Не все можно занять у миссис Хадсон. Я сейчас, - и он снова вышел.

Я медленно собрал себя с пола (Шерлок был прав, на самом деле было холодновато) и пошел смотреть, что можно сготовить из того, что он принес.

Но можно ли войти в одну реку дважды? Можно ли после почти шести месяцев сделать вид, что ничего не произошло? А что, собственно, произошло? И были ли эти полгода? Может, за окном весна, а не осень? Я лично уже ничего не помню. Потому что вспоминать нечего. Они пролетели, как один день. Я же об этом уже говорил.

\- Итак, - за ужином, когда Шерлок вернулся и помог с готовкой, спросил я будничным тоном, который дался мне с некоторым трудом. – Рассказывай, что там с зомби.

\- Они – отходы. Эта теория была у меня с самого начала, но я не мог понять, почему тогда производят их мониторинг. Оказалось, что даже отходы могут совершить неожиданную ремиссию. Женщин среди них нет, так как женский организм отличается тем, что он либо спокойно проходит «расширение», либо полностью разрушается в процессе. Мужчины часто застревают на определенных этапах, оставаясь здоровыми физически. Самая их частая реакция на неправильно пошедший процесс – биографическая амнезия. _Расширение_ – процесс, разработанный советскими учеными, ведущий к расширению активного использования возможностей мозга. Мы все используем примерно одинаковый процент мозга, просто по-разному. IQтребует жертв. Социопаты и аутики – самые яркие примеры этого. Расширение же повышает количество потребляемой информации и скорость её анализа. Значит, логика с этикой больше не мешают друг другу. Процесс был в последнее время отшлифован на недобровольных подопытных кроликах. Как я сразу и сказал, это русская мафия. Государственный аппарат в стране достаточно коррумпирован для того, чтобы позволить подобные эксперименты над собственными гражданами. Хотя… Получается, что этим проектом все-таки занимается их правительство, как и в любой другой стране… В нашей, кстати, тоже, - он на секунду задумался. - Но именно в России результатами пользуются практически исключительно криминальные структуры. Полагаю, казино мира уже наводнены «расширенными» из России. Помнишь «Чтец мыслей»? На самом деле они не смогли бы продать секрет устройства, так как само устройство - всего лишь автомат для погружения в транс нужной глубины. Всю реальную работу выполняет человек, настоящий чтец мыслей. Помнишь, как я для дела работал какое-то время менталистом? – Ещё бы я не помнил – на самом деле Шерлок всего лишь дедуктировал, как обычно, но если не раскрывать цепочку рассуждений и обставить все с наибольшей таинственностью… В общем, у Шерлока в кармане есть ещё одна карьера, если что. - Если умножить мои способности в несколько раз, получится настоящий ясновидящий. Ты часто говоришь, что я угадываю твои мысли, но я всего лишь считываю информацию. Чтец мыслей действует по тем же принципам. Только он улавливает информации на порядок больше.

\- А зачем они начали похищать британцев?

\- Оба случая с британцами не имеют к России никакого отношения, это работа Моров – для привлечения _нашего_ внимания. Признаться, они сильно сбили меня этим с толку. Полагаю, кстати, что обоим мужчинами уже вернули память. Мортимер имитировал у них атипичную амнезию.

\- Насчет Чтеца Мыслей – если аппарат вводит в транс, как тебе удалось остановить сеанс, сымитировав грандмаль?

\- О, нужно очень постараться, чтобы ввести меня в транс, особенно способом перегрузки сознания, на котором он основан. Слишком большой объем оперативки, - показал он пальцем себе на висок. - Я успевал усваивать информацию и даже пытался обрабатывать её. В детстве меня учили говорить медленнее, чтобы меня понимали остальные. Люди такие ужасающе ме-е-едленные.

\- Меня просили во время сеансов не смотреть на экран.

\- Да. Для того чтобы ты не впал в транс. Очевидно, что их чтецу – человеку, легче работать с подсознанием, когда сознание спит. Их диски служат тому же, но вводят подсознание в определенное состояние, в котором начинает свободно действовать нейроклон, как ты бы его назвал, чтеца, которого он туда вводит собственно во время сеанса.

\- Когда Мортимер поработал с тобой до второй поездки в Россию…

\- Нет, Джон, не думаю, что он поместил туда своего нейроклона, чтобы тот пытался выяснить у нейроклона, которого мне поместил чтец, что-то про эту организацию. Это бы не сработало - нейроклон состоит на самом деле из самого тебя, только задачи у него чужие. Сам нейроклон не может знать что-то, чего не знаешь ты. И нейтрализацией их нейроклона он вряд занимался, так как для этого нужно было всего лишь не садиться за машину и в дальнейшем не слушать диск. Не знаю, об этом надо спрашивать у самого Мортимера, что они там пытались сделать. Я слушал диск почти месяц, и это не приблизило меня к разгадке дела о «зомби» ни на йоту. Я вообще думаю, если бы Ирина не позволила мне, я бы до сих пор ничего не знал.

\- Какое она отношение имеет ко всему этому? Она же вроде… отход?

\- Ну что ты, эту легенду она сама себе придумала. Она – свободный агент организации. То есть она приобрела во время расширения настолько высокие способности, что организация не в силах ей управлять. Но также она понимает, что она сама не в силах противостоять организации. По крайней мере, в одиночку. Думаю, именно поэтому она предлагала мне…

Он замолчал, стоя у окна с кружкой остывающего чая, вглядываясь в сумерки никогда не спящего города.

\- Ты уверен, что не хочешь вернуться к ней? – не мог не задать я вопроса.

\- Из тебя бы получился плохой чтец мыслей, Джон, - улыбнулся он одним уголком губ. – Я не о ней думал. Ты не учел глубину моего взгляда. Если бы я думал о том, кто находится очень далеко, он был бы гораздо глубже. Нет, я думаю о том, что вижу перед собой. За полгода произошли изменения. Я думаю о том, что в следующие несколько дней предстоит хорошенько побегать, чтобы все их исследовать.

\- Ты думал о городе, - кивнул я, хотя не смог избавиться от беспокойства. – Соскучился?

\- По тебе – больше, - ответил он, не поворачиваясь, и отпил из кружки, поморщившись – чай, разумеется, остыл. – Заодно займемся твоей ногой.

\- О, опять будем бегать по крышам?

\- Ну, надеюсь, хватит обычной прогулки, как в прошлый раз. Если ты, конечно, перестанешь упрямиться.

\- Я не упрямлюсь, - вскинул я голову.

\- О. Ну… Тогда что это?

\- Я так решил. Все вернется к тому времени, когда мы были соседями и коллегами. Не больше.

\- И чем это не упрямство?

\- У меня есть свои причины.

\- Которых ты мне, разумеется, не назовешь?

\- Давай спать. Я устал. Ты, полагаю, тоже. Завтра доскажешь про дело.

\- Ну, там почти ничего не осталось… Подробности тебе не только неинтересно, но и опасно знать.

\- Ну, тогда ты обещал мне заняться Морами.

\- Что?

\- Ты обещал, что когда завершишь это дело…

\- Да, я помню, но что именно?

\- Не собираешься же ты оставлять _эту_ организацию безнаказанной. Вы больше не союзники.

\- О. Посмотрим.

\- Шерлок!

\- Все сложно.

\- Не так уж и сложно, Шерлок, погибли люди!

Он не ответил. Я ушел наверх. Вскоре до меня донеслась та же колыбельная, которую он играл мне тогда в полном ню. Теперь я знал, что это – Ноктюрн Багдасаряна. Иногда, в эти полгода (да что они никак не забываются!), я просыпался со скрипичной музыкой в ушах, и несколько первых секунд ворчал на Шерлока и затыкал себе уши. Потом вспоминал и прислушивался до боли, в иррациональной надежде, что это не был фрагмент сна, что меня действительно разбудили звуки скрипки. Завтра утром я, возможно, проснусь под настоящую скрипку. И несколько первых секунд буду думать, что она - из сна?

Снилось мне отчего-то, как я устраиваю революцию в сюрреалистично тоталитарном государстве. Десант из Майкрофтов на зонтиках и Лестрады на вороных конях с мигалками прилагались в качестве сил, которым я противостоял. В качестве признаков тоталитарности государства было то, что единственным разрешенным развлечением были желтые смайлики различных конфигураций. Это тоже одна из повторяющихся тем – я либо устраиваю революцию, либо сбегаю «в леса». Из меня вышел бы неплохой террорист и партизан, судя по этим снам.

Я проснулся сам, и в квартире стояла тишина. Спустившись, я не обнаружил в ней никого. Не позволяя себе паниковать (надо было приковать к себе наручниками!), я выполнил утренние ритуалы, с купленными вчера _Шерлоком_ принадлежностями, и пошел готовить себе завтрак из купленных _Шерлоком_ продуктов. И наткнулся на оставленную _Шерлоком_ записку на холодильнике. Это чтобы окончательно меня добить? Разлука на нем хорошо сказалась. Если бы на мне она не сказалась совершенно противоположным образом, я бы, пожалуй, решил, что её стоит периодически повторять.

«Ты хотел сегодня забрать вещи из отеля. Буду поздно, наверстываю упущенное, но это не опасно, а для тебя скучно. По крышам побегаем завтра. Люблю. ШХ»

Гиперактивный придурок,- выругался я и приступил к завтраку.

Я съездил в отель, забрал вещи и съехал из него. На Бейкер Стрит, в моем кресле, меня уже поджидал Майкрофт. Сон в руку, - подумал я и, вздохнув, пошел ставить чайник.

Вместе с чашкой чая я предложил старшему Холмсу выданную им мне кредитку на мое имя.

\- О нет-нет, это вам, не нужно возвращать, - отказался Майкрофт.

\- Нет, спасибо, теперь мы как-нибудь сами.

\- Насколько я понял, вы собираетесь продолжать жить с моим братом, теперь, когда он… вернулся.

\- У меня есть выбор?

\- Вам он нужен?

\- Нет.

\- Очень интересно.

– Вы думаете, что Шерлок вернулся раньше, чем нужно, из-за моей глупости, и ему что-то угрожает? – задал я вопрос, который меня мучил все это время. Зачем-то же Майкрофт явился?

\- Вы ведь все это время знали, что он всего лишь выполняет задание?

\- Подсознательно. Я привык ему подыгрывать без намека с его стороны на то, что должен делать.

\- Сведения, которые он принес, не слишком утешительны. Полагаю, он уже рассказал вам всё?

\- В общих чертах. Мне показалось это слишком фантастическим. Вы уверены, что это правда?

\- К сожалению, да. Но Россия не единственная, кто настолько приблизился к решению этой задачи. Индия, к примеру… Но, впрочем, вам это не интересно.

\- _Люди Икс_ не за горами?

\- Человечество эволюционирует. То, что оно делает это не с помощью естественного отбора, а с помощью того, что отличает его от всей остальной природы – разума, только закономерно.

\- Шерлок сказал о том, что Британия также проводит подобные опыты.

\- Все проводят подобные опыты – это ядерная бомба нового тысячелетия. Тот, кто первым найдет решение, будет править миром. К сожалению, опыты требуют жертв.

\- Поэтому победит тот, кто готов к жертвам, - закончил я за него.

\- Победит тот, для кого пара тысяч человек не являются личной жертвой.

\- Почему они делают «расширенных» из взрослых? Разве это не труднее, чем из детей? – да, я привык к идее Хогвартса.

\- Этот подход нас тоже заинтересовал. Все исходили из здравого смысла, подсказывающего, что дети гораздо более восприимчивы к изменениям, что техника должна быть _обучением_ , но русские решили действовать иначе и, судя по результатам, были правы.

\- Что происходило в Институте Психологии со Стивеном? – неожиданно для самого себя спросил я.

\- Он вам рассказал? – искренне удивился Майкрофт.

\- Он симулировал, тогда, когда вся семья его увидела – он не знал, что вы были за стеклом. Вы об этом знали?

\- Мы пришли забрать его… После убедительной демонстрации мы от этого шага отказались. Стивен провел там ещё три месяца. После этого он больше не был самим собой. Впрочем, я часто задаюсь вопросом – а когда он им был? И кто он такой вообще?..

\- Почему его институционализировали?

\- Вы представляете, что такое подростковый возраст для такого как он?

\- Вы же его как-то пережили, или?..

\- У меня была цель. У Стивена её никогда не было, за что я его, признаюсь, никогда не любил.

\- У него были свои цели, просто вы не считали их важными.

\- Может быть, может быть… Скажите мне тогда, почему он не принял предложение Ирины? Такая возможность - упущена.

\- Может, ему не нужны лишние возможности. Ведь жадность понижает интеллект, – предположил я.

\- Я, собственно, приехал именно за этим. Не все ещё потеряно, у него есть возможность передумать. Я понимаю, что ваша мораль не дает вам принять эту организацию и её методы, но подумайте о долге. Вы всегда идеализировали работу, которую выполняет мой брат, представьте, насколько он лучше будет выполнять её, если станет обладателем подобных способностей. Я уже не говорю о том, что он сможет столько всего сделать на благо государства.

До меня, наконец, дошло. Ну да, разумеется, Ирина предложила Шерлоку стать таким, как она.

\- Риска практически нет, заверяю вас, он был подготовлен, и ему оставалось-то пройти последние ступени, но он неожиданно отказался и вернулся сюда. Полагаю, его остановили вы? – поднял он на меня брови.

Ну да, тот самый «идиот» ночью перед возвращением. Нет, он не стал меня спрашивать, потому что я, вероятно, не стал бы ему препятствовать, и он это знал. Он хотел, чтобы я его именно отговорил. Не зная, что делаю.

\- Нет, простите, он принял решение сам, - пряча улыбку, повел я плечами. – Я тут ни при чем. И, боюсь, даже если бы я не был против, он бы меня не послушался.

\- Жаль.

\- Не хотите сами попробовать? Она, в конце концов, _ваша_ жена.

\- Ну да, ну да, - пробормотал он, вставая. – Ну, до встречи, Джон.

\- Да, на свадьбе Гарри, не так ли? – напомнил я, намекая, что раньше, чем к Рождеству, на которое Гарри назначила дату свадьбы, я его надеялся не увидеть.

После этого визита я вспомнил и перечитал одну запись в своем «фандомном» блоге, сделанную всего где-то месяц-полтора назад:

«Чтобы узнать настроение человечества, всегда хватает взгляда на массовую культуру. Какое же настроение сейчас у человечества по поводу будущего? Помимо конца света - это очевидно. Одна из основных тем последних лет для фантастических произведений – это HomoSupernus («Икс-мены», «Герои», «Альфы»), и их Противостояние. И тема приобретает все более угрожающую реалистичность. От Марвеловского антинаучного подхода - ко все более и более научно обоснованным (и даже научно задокументированным). Человечество готовится к разделению на два вида. А новый вид – на два лагеря, за и против «устаревшего» HomoSapiens. В эту схему конфликта на место Человека Высшего можно добавить также ещё одну большую тему – вампиров, что доказывает, что все новое – всего лишь хорошо забытое старое. Почему-то главное противостояние все равно сводится не к двум расам, а к двум политическим группировкам Супер-Людей, как будто Человеку Разумному сразу, не торгуясь, отказано в способности себя защитить или хотя бы оправдать свое существование. Мы покорно живем в ожидании, когда нашу судьбу решит война двух партий: Профессор Икс или Магнето, Маскарад или Шабаш. Будут относиться к нашему вымирающему виду как к домашним животным или как к крупному рогатому скоту? Или загонят нас в заповедники с естественными для нас условиями обитания? И что гуманней? То есть… супер-гуманней?»

***

\- Почему ты отказался? – встретил я вечером Шерлока вопросом, над которым думал весь день, лежа на диване. Солнце уже зашло, а встать, свет зажечь мне было лень.

\- От чего?

\- От удивительных способностей, которые дали бы тебе возможность выполнять лучше твою работу и позволили бы сделать многое на благо государства, - иронично промолвил я.

Шерлок весело фыркнул:

\- Майкрофт. Надеюсь, ты не отдал ему кредитку?

\- Отдал.

\- Зря, я не знаю, когда у нас будет новое финансовое поступление – у Лестрада завал, не до частных дел.

\- Так почему ты отказался? – настоял я на ответе.

\- Я её переиграл. Значит, мои способности лучше. Зачем бы мне менять свои на её? Это нелогично.

\- Но ты же сам сказал, что её способности выше твоих.

\- Выше и лучше – не синонимы, Джон.

\- А. Понял. А как ты её обыграл? Тем, что смог узнать про организацию?

\- Нет, я же сказал, если бы она не хотела, я бы так и не узнал. Но она хотела, чтобы я сам узнал, понимала, что если мне просто рассказать такое, я не поверю, мне нужно было расследовать все самому.

\- Тогда про что ты говоришь?

Шерлок, подогрев себе чай, уселся с ним в своем кресле. Свет он тоже не включил, только светильник на кухне, мы так и сидели в полутьме, и пар от кружки отражал огни за окном, вися перед его лицом как маска. Я закрыл глаза рукой, оставив маленькую щелку между средним и безымянным пальцами. К этому зрелищу надо снова привыкать. Постепенно.

\- Она полгода подводила меня к тому, чтобы я ответил «да». Она не предложила бы, если не знала бы точно, что я соглашусь. С её-то способностями. Правильно?

\- Но ты сказал «нет». Из чистого упрямства?

\- Нет, я взвесил все «за» и «против». Поровну. Поэтому я решил – если она будет ожидать моего отказа, то есть, если её способности настолько хороши, что она предвидела мою маленькую проверку, я скажу потом «да». Если же нет… Тогда ответ «нет» будет окончательным.

\- Она удивилась?

\- Микроэмоция - на секунду она была ошеломлена, потом, естественно, взяла себя в руки, но мне было достаточно.

\- Представляю, как зашкалило твое самомнение, - криво улыбнулся я.

\- Ну, Майкрофт, разумеется, прав, я упустил замечательную возможность, но… Это мой выбор.

\- Она сравнила тебя с собакой?

\- Что?

\- С животным, по отношению к человеку. Разные уровни. Разные виды. - Я убрал руку, чтобы лучше видеть его лицо. Челюсть у него задвигалась, руки сжали кружку, губы поджались, - я был прав. – Поэтому она хотела, чтобы ты стал таким, как она. Она хотела, чтобы тебя можно было любить. Не как домашнее животное, как равного.

Шерлок сглотнул, выдохнул и взял себя в руки.

\- Молли? – задал он риторический вопрос.

\- Не во всем, мне ничего не предлагали. Но собакой обзывали постоянно, почти все Моры и Толли. Ты поэтому не принял предложение?

\- Как ты это терпишь? – прошипел он. - От меня в том числе?

\- Выше и лучше – не синонимы.

Шерлок облегченно улыбнулся, смахнув сверкнувшую в темноте слезу.

\- Твой багаж что, так и не нашли? – перевел я тему.

\- Нет.

\- Ты уверен, что это не связано с делом?

\- Пока не знаю. У меня там, конечно, ничего не было, но это может быть очередным запугиванием.

\- Ну да. Спасибо, в этот раз они хотя бы никого не убили. - Внезапная паническая мысль перехватила мне горло. Я вскочил, нашел свой сотовый и набрал, вручную, Эда (у меня не был записан его номер – на всякий случай, но я помнил его наизусть). Успокоился я, только когда его недовольный голос проворчал в трубку:

\- Ну, что опять?

\- Ничего, Эд. Просто… Багаж все ещё не вернули. Может, ты что-то знаешь?

\- Нет, - отрезал он.

\- Ну… Прости, что побеспокоил.

\- Джон, - уже более мягким голосом позвал Эд. – Я не хотел так резко.

\- Ничего. Я понимаю.

\- Я так понимаю, багаж пропал только у тебя лично? – повесив трубку, спросил я Шерлока.

\- Да, но там ничего такого… Скрипка здесь, а все остальное заменимо. Не суетись.

\- Ты уже рассказал Морам про дело? В конце концов, они были такими же заказчиками, как и Майкрофт.

\- Я думаю.

\- Всё ещё?

\- Ты же сам сказал, что их организацию следует… приостановить.

\- Лестрад будет недоволен.

\- Да, это проблема. С другой стороны, если я не буду виновен, по крайней мере, напрямую, в том, что может плохого произойти с Элом…

\- Ты коварный. Хочешь натравить русских на Моров?

\- Что-то вроде того.

\- Бедняги.

\- Кто из них?

Мы немного похихикали, потом я неожиданно для себя спросил:

\- Расскажи мне про Молли.

\- То, что ты не знаешь?

\- То, что не знал и ты. Например, какую функцию она выполняет в четверке. Помимо того, что она их собрала.

\- Ну, собственно, эту и выполняет – она их собрала. Плюс целую армию.

\- В смысле?

\- Эл, Себастиан и Билли – всего лишь генералы. У неё в подчинении будет побольше агентов, чем у Майкрофта. Судя по её досье, начинала она с одного, профессионального убийцы по кличке Демон. Было ей около десяти. Она _приручила_ его, он убил ради неё, совершенно бесплатно, несколько человек, включая двух детей, подозреваю, только за то, что они ей не нравились. На некоторых трупах, говорят, она потом проводила собственноручно вскрытие. Когда Демона удалось вычислить, при задержании она его убила, представившись жертвой. Разумеется, MI-X не могло пройти мимо такого клада, - фыркнул Шерлок.

\- Боже… - только и смог я пробормотать. Образ моей милой Молли никак не совпадал с этими ужасами, у меня случился когнитивный диссонанс. Я, разумеется, уже принял тот факт, что она Мор, но _такого_ не ожидал. – Но я отмел версию того, что они познакомились в MI-X из-за того, что посчитал, что… так Лестрад и Майкрофт все знали?!

\- Нет, конечно. Дети были записаны только под кличками. Это было поколение «П»: Прозектор, Профессор, Психолог, Процентщик - сам определи, кто был кем, это нетрудно.

\- Поколение «П»? Значит, это длится уже сколько?

\- С королевы Виктории, которая и основала эту милую традицию задолго до своей коронации. Полагаю, ей тогда самой было лет десять.

\- Ну, это ты хватил, - прыснул я.

\- Посчитай сам. Недавно завербовали поколение «Р».

\- Ладно, Молли – Прозектор, Билли – Психолог, Процентщик – Себастиан? Тогда Джим – Профессор? Чего?

\- Ну, не математики же. Профессор в смысле дирижер.

\- Дирижер? – на ум пришла нехорошая ассоциация: Шерлок – первая скрипка Джима.

\- Ну конечно. Думаешь откуда у него это, - и он вполне похоже изобразил его ужимки. – Думаешь, что он там, в бассейне, делал? Дирижировал снайперами. Это, кстати, и профессия – он окончил дирижерское отделение RAM - Королевской Академии Музыки. Психолог и Процентщик - предельно понятно: детские опыты одного привели к тому, что кто-то навредил себе под его гипнозом, второй влез в финансовую аферу с людьми, которые не оценили юного таланта, потеряв крупную сумму. Я не смотрел их дела, но тут и ребенок догадается. С Леннаном ты уже знаешь, как было.

\- Каким образом профессия Молли играет роль? Или это просто хобби?

\- О нет. Она играет ключевую роль. Таким образом она набирает свою армию. К ней попадают все убийства - разумеется, она держит под наблюдением все морги города, если не страны. Она вычисляет убийцу по трупу, или трупам, и, если он, убийца, ей нравится, то есть она считает его ценным вкладом в их маленькую организацию, она фальсифицирует отчеты так, чтобы тот был вне подозрений, и вербует его.

Я аж присвистнул.

\- Прости, - спохватился я. - Но, Шерлок, сколько _твоих_ дел она завела в тупик? – Я не стал скромно говорить про себя, я полгода работал с ней… ну, не сказать чтобы бок о бок…

\- Провернуть подобное у _меня_ под носом довольно непросто. Я не слишком доверяю отчетам патологоанатомов. Если бы я заметил несоответствия… Нет, думаю, моих она не трогала – слишком велик риск. Мы во многом похожи, только я теряю к преступникам интерес, как только вычисляю их, а у неё с этого начинается самое любимое.

\- Не сравнивай себя с ней. Боже, никогда не думал, что буду говорить это не в пользу Молли. Ты же ведь был прав насчет того, что не стоит судить по обложке.

\- Невинная внешность – одна из самых лучших маскировок, - кивнул Шерлок. - Пожалуй, нам обоим стоит как можно качественней забыть эти несчастные полгода, а для этого нужно… - И в миг он уже был на коленях перед диваном, его руки оттянули нещадно воротник моей футболки, а его полные губы прижались к моему шраму.

\- Это атрофический рубец, Шерлок, у него пониженная чувствительность, - с ледяным спокойствием прокомментировал я.

\- Я знаю, - буркнул он обиженно, отрываясь. Ничего подобного, я всегда реагировал на его внимание к моему шраму так, что можно было посчитать его келоидным. Или эрогенной зоной. Но он же сам как-то заметил, что у меня нет зон перманентной повышенной чувствительности.

\- Конечно, и что ты тогда хотел? Поцеловать, чтобы прошло? – саркастически заметил я и встал.

Шерлок, моментально заняв диван, привычно на нем свернулся в позе раздраженного кота – я так и видел, как его хвост хлещет по обивке.

\- Но ты же хочешь, я же вижу, что…

\- Шерлок, черт бы тебя побрал, «нет» значит «нет», даже если всё остальное кричит тебе «да», включая мой организм.

\- У тебя плохие ассоциации с сексом со мной, - констатировал Шерлок. - Вся эта история началась именно с него. Я понимаю, но тебе нужно осознать, что никакой связи тут нет.

\- Ты сменил пластинку, раньше ты говорил, что единственное, что тебя сподвигло, наконец, признаться мне, это чтец мыслей. Вернее, теперь выясняется, что сподвиг.

\- Так ты хочешь вырезать всю эту историю из своей жизни?

\- Ну, что-то вроде того.

\- Забыли, - согласился он отчего-то очень быстро. – Я сделаю это вновь, сам, без…

\- О нет, - простонал я, - Шерлок, избави меня от своего руководства «Сто Один План Соблазнить Своего Соседа».

\- Но мы не можем полностью вернуться к моменту до этого, мы оба знаем, как друг к другу относимся.

\- Мы и до этого знали.

\- Я имею в виду секс. Мы не можем вернуться к мастурбированию, каждый на своем этаже.

\- Почему не можем? Вполне можем, - пожал я плечами. – И у меня нет никаких плохих ассоциаций. У меня самые хорошие ассоциации. Я ни о чем не жалею. Но… никакого секса больше. Не друг с другом, по крайне мере.

\- Ты отказываешься от секса. Но не от любви? Я правильно тебя понимаю?

\- Нет, никогда. Ничего не изменилось. Я люблю тебя и буду с тобой во всем, кроме этого. И то не потому что не хочу, - пролепетал я, спеша заверить.

\- Тогда в чем проблема? Джон, займемся _любовью_.

\- Пытаешься поймать меня на терминологии?

\- Пытаюсь дать тебе понять, что одно перетекает в другое, и это естественно. Особенно это естественно, когда обе стороны считают друг друга сексуально привлекательными. И когда нет никаких легальных и моральных табу.

\- Ну, считай, что у меня одно такое появилось.

\- Нет, это что-то другое – ты не проявляешь к этому отрицательных чувств, только сожаление. Я не могу уловить ничего, кроме этого. Если бы ты действительно не хотел, я бы не настаивал, ты же знаешь, но…

\- Я пошел спать, - у меня кончились силы на этот разговор. К утру обязательно появится ещё несколько диких версий… Как бы все это пережить…

На лестнице он меня догнал и, весьма чувствительно приложив к стенке, зарычал мне в лицо откровенно пошлым тоном:

\- О, Джон, накажи меня, выеби меня так, чтобы я неделю не мог сидеть!

\- Шерлок, прекрати.

\- Я понял! – снова обычным тоном сказал он. – Ты боишься, что сорвешься, потому что все ещё злишься на меня за эти полгода, но все нормально, немного жесткости меня не убьет. Я согласен на наказание, мало того, - опять перешел он на томный рык, - я сам хочу наказания, я его заслужил.

\- Все варианты перебрал? – ни в коей мере не собираясь поддаваться на провокацию, спокойно поднял я бровь.

\- Черт, Джон, а что мне ещё остается? – отстранился Шерлок.

\- Признать, что ты не всегда можешь читать мои мысли?

\- Дело, что, именно в этом? Хорошо, я признаю, ты хорошо меня провел, я не знаю, почему ты так себя ведешь. А теперь ты перестанешь делать вид, что у тебя есть на это поведение причина?

\- То, что ты не можешь её понять, не означает, что её нет.

\- Тогда просто скажи.

\- Нет, должна же быть во мне какая-то загадка, - хмыкнул я и поднялся на ступеньку выше.

\- Джон! – перекрыл он мой путь рукой.

\- Ты посчитаешь эту причину глупостью. И вообще, ты же не столько хочешь секса, сколько разгадать загадку?

Видимо, я попал в точку, потому что мне больше никто не препятствовал, и до спальни я добрался без дальнейших происшествий.

Несмотря на это, сон ко мне не шел. Я перекатывался с боку на бок, думая о Шерлоке и чертовом русском деле. То, что рядом не было Эда, не успокаивало. Я знал, что Майкрофт держит квартиру под наблюдением, но это казалось мне недостаточным. В конце концов, я, вынув Зигфрида, спустился вниз.

\- Прости, - сказал я нашедшемуся в нижней спальне Шерлоку, сверкнувшему на меня в темноте глазами с кровати. – Я знаю, что Майкрофт наверняка нас охраняет, но что-то мне не по себе.

\- А я уже думал, что ты пришел собственноручно меня пристрелить, - хрипловатым голосом произнес Шерлок.

\- Извини, испугал?

\- Нет. Я же уже говорил, что смерть от твоей руки для меня приемлема.

Я поморщился, ложась с правой стороны и кладя пистолет под подушку. Да, он же действительно даже сопротивляться не будет. Вот в чем была самая большая опасность психически нестабильного меня – я знаю, что он может постоять за себя, но если его жизни буду угрожать я сам – он посчитает, что сделал что-то непростительное, и доверится моему вердикту. Черт, даже если так, если он действительно совершит что-то… Я не судья Дредд.

Я почувствовал, как по моей спине, которой я повернулся к Шерлоку, осторожно ползет его рука.

\- Шерлок, нет, сколько можно говорить… - устало отмахнулся я.

Он вздохнул, зашевелился, зашуршал чем-то, потом встал и направился к выходу.

\- Ты куда? – насторожился я.

\- В туалет, сейчас вернусь. Или ты меня и там собрался защищать? Я не против.

Я фыркнул, но расслабился только после того, как он вернулся.

\- Ты изменился, - заметил я. - Раньше тебя было не затащить в спальню, тем более так рано и тем более спать – даже когда ты засыпал, ты это делал в обнимку с книжкой, ноутом или сотовым.

\- Или с тобой…

\- Или со мной, - покорно согласился я. - Сейчас же – в спальне, с выключенным светом, с руками под одеялом… Что, за полгода приучили? Строгие порядки в боснийской деревне?

\- Я жил в одной комнате с Эдом, но он не имел ничего против фонарика под одеялом.

\- У тебя там фонарик?

\- Или я просто очень рад тебя видеть?

\- Шерлок..! О… Ты… Ты ведь не спать собирался, да? – Черт, он же говорил про «мастурбировать по своим этажам», как я мог это пропустить. – Прости, я, наверное, пойду тогда…

\- Сейчас-то какой в этом смысл? – хмыкнул он.

Ну, не знаю, такой, что я сам начал возбуждаться, а мне категорически… Но я остался. На свою голову. Или лучше сказать головку? Проснулся я от такого хардкора, что легкие касания пальцев на моем члене _наяву_ показались мне диким разочарованием. Мозг попытался проснуться тоже, но у него не получилось с первой попытки. Я поймал руку Шерлока, которая испуганно замерла, и сжал её ободряюще. Вскоре Шерлок уже лежал на мне, мы яростно целовались и занимались фротом. Но этого было все равно мало, во сне он брал меня, жестко, по-хозяйски, одновременно отсасывая. Но я понимал, что в реальности физически вряд ли возможна не только эта позиция в целом, но даже одна первая её часть, без длительной подготовки, поэтому пришлось довольствоваться тем, что было. После оргазма, наконец, проснулся мозг. Вовремя…

Я отвернулся от поцелуя, за которым потянулся после того, как кончил сам, Шерлок.

\- Это ничего не меняет, - проворчал я. – Я сам виноват, не надо было оставаться. Я теперь всегда буду спать наверху с запертыми дверьми, чтобы тебе не пришло в голову повторить этот трюк.

\- Запираться? От меня? – хихикнул Шерлок.

Ну да, разумеется, это же, считай, приглашение, - мысленно дал я себе по лбу.

– Так вот в чем дело? Ты не уверен в себе, поэтому, зная мой характер, решил подбросить мне загадку и заодно, чтобы подогреть мой интерес, немного реверсивной психологии? – весело предположил Шерлок.

\- И на тебе, разумеется, сработало, ты же не я, - вздохнул я. – Ради бога, Шерлок, это смехотворно. Но можешь думать, как хочешь. Это все равно ничего не меняет.

\- Но тогда почему ты меня не остановил?

\- Потому что ППА вызывает проблемы с потенцией, - отмахнулся я.

\- Если практиковать его годами, возможно, - фыркнул Шерлок. – И вообще, зачем нам потенция, если мы не будем заниматься сексом?

\- Ты меня достал, Шерлок! – прикрикнул я на него. - Ты кончил? Ну, отвернись к стенке и спи!

\- А можно..? – вопросительно обвился он вокруг меня.

Я вздохнул, но не стал пытаться высвободиться.

\- Зануда, - проворчал я шепотом, когда Шерлок успокоенно засопел мне в шрам на плече.

Черт, выходит, я физически не могу ему отказать? Запираться, как он правильно заметил, от него бесполезно, жить с ним под одной крышей и не делать то, чего он хочет… чего мы оба хотим… это какая-то «миссия невыполнима». Под эти мысли я и заснул снова.

\- Вчера я серьезно говорил, - решился я разбить безоблачное настроение Шерлока, когда на следующий день он, как и обещал, потащил меня осматривать изменения в городе – в данный момент мы сидели напротив уже наполовину выстроенного Шарда и ели ланч. – Ничего не изменилось, никакого секса. Я знаю, что ты запросто можешь, как вчера… Но ты не будешь.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что ты меня уважаешь. И ты уважаешь мои решения. А я говорю ещё раз, и я имею это в виду: между нами не может быть никаких интимных отношений. Если ты не будешь уважать мое решение, я уйду вовсе. Потому что это будет означать, что ты не уважаешь меня, и смысла в этих отношениях нет.

Шерлок привычно поиграл желваками, осознав всю серьезность ситуации, и, сглотнув, произнес:

\- Позволено мне будет пытаться узнать причину, или это должна быть проверка и веры, а не только уважения?

\- Я уже говорил, для тебя эта причина будет глупостью, и ты не сможешь понять, насколько это важно для меня.

\- Это как-то связано с тем, почему твое обручальное кольцо сейчас на дне Темзы?

Я чуть не подавился.

\- Я прав? – без триумфа отметил он. - Это жертва? Брак, секс, это жертвы? Третья ступень?

\- Ты про пять ступеней горя? Не думал об этом в таком ключе, но да, это был Торг. Я не прошу понять меня, я прошу только… Я прошу только принять.

\- Хорошо, - кивнул он. – Ты понимаешь, что это…

\- Глупо. Я знаю.

\- Но я понимаю.

\- Неожиданно.

\- Ты не помнишь? Я принес ту же жертву в самом начале.

\- Да…. Точно…

\- С моей стороны было тогда глупостью не спросить тебя напрямую, как ты к этому относишься. С твоей стороны глупо верить в то, что твои жертвы имеют какое-то отношение к моему возвращению. Но обе наши глупости вполне объяснимы психологически и только говорят о том, что мы… обычные люди.

\- Это означает, что ты принимаешь моё решение?

\- Я не обещаю, что не буду пытаться найти решение.

\- Ты думаешь, что оно есть?

\- Посмотрим.


	12. Disposable Coveralls Одноразовые Комбинезоны

К утру следующего дня я уже принял решение. Позвонив Дэррену Брауну, я пошел с ним на встречу, сказав Шерлоку, что мне нужно уладить дела с работой, хотя я ещё вчера отзвонился шефу и взял отпуск за свой счет, и заодно подал заявление на уход.

Нет, разумеется, у меня как всегда на лбу было написано, куда я иду на самом деле, но Шерлок, занятый с Лестрадом в одном особо заковыристом летнем деле, ничего не сказал.

Мы встретились с Брауном в том же кафе напротив Шарда, чтобы мне было легче описать, что я почувствовал, когда Шерлок, казалось, наконец решил мою загадку.

\- Очень рад тебя видеть, - искренне пожал мне руку гипнолог, бегло осматривая меня. – Надеюсь, все не настолько плохо, как твой организм хочет тебе сказать.

\- Что?

\- Нога. И… общее напряжение. Неважно. Что-то с Шерлоком? Хотя нет, да, ты обратился ко мне, а не к нему, но в голосе нет горя, только… Прости, я анализирую вслух, чтобы не пугать, но пугаю именно этим, да?

\- Это связано с Шерлоком, - кивнул я. - Что случается с нейроклоном, если он не выполнил свою задачу?

\- Он продолжает её выполнять. Думаешь, у тебя остался какой-то…

\- Ну, у меня в голове была целая регбийная команда, конечно, я опасаюсь, что кто-то из них остался.

\- Есть какие-то конкретные признаки?

\- Вчера Шерлок угадал причину, по которой я решил…

\- Остаться с ним друзьями, - закончил за меня Дэррен.

\- Откуда?..

\- У тебя на лице написано – «деликатная тема», я просто угадал, какая.

\- Так вот, когда он угадал, у меня не было ощущения… Не было ощущения, что он угадал верно. Хотя это именно та самая причина, по которой, я _думал_ …

\- Жертва.

\- Черт побери, я знаю, что ты гипнолог, но не знал, что ясновидящий, - разозлился я. Интересно, но когда такое делал Шерлок, я захлебывался от восторга. По крайней мере, в самом начале.

\- Не более, чем Шерлок. Собственно, это его технология и есть. Не смотри на меня так, это была идея Майкрофта. Ты не мог не проходить стадии горя, и эта - единственная, которая может привести к такому результату, - объяснил он. - А Шерлок пришел к этому выводу только вчера? Он вернулся уже сколько дней назад?

\- Я никогда не сомневался в его умственных способностях, но после возвращения он несколько… не в себе.

\- Я не на уровне доступа к этому делу, предупреждаю сразу, не проболтайся. Я знаю только о том, что Шерлок очень долго был на задании и недавно вернулся.

\- Хорошо. В общем, я не знаю, как объяснить это. Мало того, подобное решение было вполне в моем духе, но сейчас я вижу, что это глупо. Тем не менее, решение остается, и я теперь, оказалось, не знаю его причины. А Шерлок уже перебрал до этого всё, что мог, и все - не то.

\- И ты думаешь, что это связано с какими-то установками?

\- Иначе что это может быть? Ещё не забыть, что все эти полгода Мюррей имел ко мне доступ, - Дэррен поднял брови. Черт, наверное, этого не следовало говорить. Ладно, сделаем вид, что он имел _теоретический_ доступ. – Поэтому, если это не какая-то из старых, установка запросто может быть новой. К Шерлоку я с этим пойти не могу. По многим причинам.

\- Хорошо. Но с чего ты решил, что я смогу?

\- Потому что я тебе разрешаю. И сознательно и подсознательно. Разве не на это работали все эти визиты?

\- Ну, это был запасной вариант, на случай, если Шерлок не вернется… - я поморщился. - Прости. Слушай, давай я раскрою маленький секрет. Мысль стать твоим личным гипнологом пришла Шерлоку сама. До того, как прийти на наш с тобой сеанс, он подошел ко мне и попросил…

\- Не особо стараться? – меня пронзила вспышка злости.

\- Я полностью был согласен с его решением, помнишь, я говорил о мастурбации? Гипноз – это интимный процесс. Лучше действует тогда, когда ты доверяешь партнеру.

\- Который тебя обманывает? – криво усмехнулся я. Потом глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул из себя гнев. Иногда я не понимаю, для чего стараюсь…

\- Ну, технически… Ты действительно неплохо сопротивлялся, я все время терял с тобой раппорт. Но тебе удалось разорвать его даже с Шерлоком, так что ты в этом отношении, можно считать, уникум. Обычно, если раппорт установлен, то потерять его можно только по вине транслятора, но никак не ресивера. Я мог, конечно, применить пару техник, которые бы сработали даже на таком упрямом уме, как твой, но они были бы травмирующими. Позволить сделать это Шерлоку было самым мягким способом…

\- Я не сомневаюсь в решении, я сомневаюсь в способе, которым мне его преподнесли.

\- Ты сейчас так же обманываешь Шерлока. Ведь ты не сказал ему ни куда пошел, ни для чего. Ты даже не сказал ему о том, что почувствовал вчера.

\- Да, ты прав, это было… лицемерно с моей стороны.

\- Я попробую. Хотя я не уверен, что это действие какого-то «нейроклона». После долгой разлуки проблемы в отношениях закономерны. И мы не всегда можем понять свои чувства.

\- Ты вообще оптимист, - с ворчанием напомнил я ему его неверие в существование Банди.

\- Я скептик, - поправил меня он.

\- Прости великодушно, - рассмеялся я.

Назначив сеанс на четверг, то есть через день, мы разошлись.

Шерлок все ещё занимался разгребанием Авгиевых конюшен, поэтому у нас не было времени разговаривать. По ночам он покорно уважал меня, хотя я как раз был не против проверить, насколько моё решение серьезно, теперь, когда я не обременен знанием о его причине. Может, это помогло бы мне понять эту самую причину или уже покончить с этим «упрямством», как выразился Шерлок. И вообще – какого хрена? Как подобное решение может существовать, не опираясь пусть даже на глупые основания?

На сеанс я также отправился без единого слова от Шерлока, хотя я ждал его напутствия или чего-нибудь, указывающего на то, что он знает, куда я иду. Было не по себе от того, что он не знает, или делает вид, что не знает, что я делаю. Возможно, отповедь ждет меня по возвращении?

Дэррен принял меня у себя на квартире, потому как это должно было быть вроде как секретом для Майкрофта. Вернее, тому должно быть понятно, что это его не касается, - на то, что нам получится утаить это от старшего Холмса, я рассчитывал не больше, чем на то, что это удастся скрыть от младшего.

Браун заметно нервничал. Когда он говорил, он отрывисто кивал самому себе, для убедительности – привычка, которую, в гораздо, правда, меньших проявлениях, я видел у него и ранее. Но, несмотря на это, я знал, что могу ему довериться. Нет, скорее, именно поэтому.

\- Попробуем сначала посчитать твою «регбийную команду», - сказал он, указывая на исписанный лист бумаги. – Я тут набросал кое-что, но, разумеется, всех знаешь только ты.

\- Хорошо.

\- Итак, первым был Пленник. Его отделил от твоего основного сознания Мюррей.

\- Да, он самый.

\- Его задача была, собственно, быть. Насколько понимаю, вам удалось его устранить. Далее - Шерлок поместил в тебя свой нейроклон с задачей найти Пленника. Задачу он выполнил, так?

\- Так.

\- Я бы приписал ещё и Шерина к этому списку, так как во время вашего противостояния ты видел и его.

\- Возможно.

\- Он был неотделим от Пленника и ушел вместе с ним. Так?

\- Так… - я вспомнил свой сеанс сексотерапии прямо перед уходом Шерлока, и понял, что, возможно, это было для успокоения не столько Банди, сколько Шерина.

\- Единственная неучтенная единица здесь... Ты сам догадаешься?

\- Билли?

\- Помнишь, ты видел его, когда он прикидывался Пленником? Тогда я решил, что этот клон введен Мюрреем в момент, когда у того был доступ, и у него краткая и четкая задача. Вчера я понял, что ошибался. В том посыле, которым он дал отмашку Пленику, было слишком мало информации – сначала якорь, потом название плана, и далее простая инструкция. И ничего, что могло бы привести к появлению нейроклона и его действиям. А действия его были – прикрыть отход Пленника, который действовал по заданному плану. Что означает, что его задача была – защищать Пленника от внешних угроз, питать его историю и так далее. И он был создан сразу с Пленником. Что логично, на самом деле.

\- То есть с самого начала у меня было не раздвоение, а растроение сознания?

\- Да, полноценная личность – Пленник, и нейроклон – функциональная единица с простым набором задач.

\- Но он не выполнил задачу – он не смог защитить Банди. Или? Ты думаешь, что он смог защитить его, как и первый раз… И это я _его_ уничтожил, а Банди до сих пор…

\- Нет, не думаю. Если бы смерть Банди была иллюзией, ваши с ним воспоминания не слились бы. Нет, я думаю, клон Мюррея до сих пор выполняет свое задание.

\- Но… Но кого ему защищать?

\- Вот в этом и вопрос. Я тут кое-что почитал… В основном про раздвоение личности, но думаю, тут тоже уже можно говорить о чем-то подобном… В общем, после того, как произошло первое раздвоение, дальше ум при каждом стрессе начинает справляться с ним тем же способом. У тебя был стресс, как я понимаю… Вполне возможно, что нейроклон Билли стал питать и защищать отколовшегося от тебя при этом стрессе зародыша. Сам по себе тот не смог бы вырасти в самостоятельную личность, но с помощью этого самого нейроклона это вполне реально.

\- Твою мать… Что, теперь во мне сидит ещё кто-то, кто почему-то не хочет секса с Шерлоком?

\- Ну, скорее всего, это решение приняло именно твое сознательное «я», по причине, которую оно вынесло из жизни твоего второго «я». Твое сознательное «я» в курсе дел второго «я», но нейроклон Мюррея не дает этим знаниям выйти на поверхность – его задача защищать своего подопечного от внешних угроз.

\- Понятно. Значит, нужно избавиться от двух паразитов. У меня такое ощущение, что легче сделать лоботомию.

\- Первым делом, естественно, надо посмотреть, не ошибаемся ли мы, и что там у тебя за ещё одна личность. Если она достаточно безопасна – мы сольем её с твоей сознательной. Самое сложное будет избавиться от клона Мюррея. Я пока не представляю, как. Дать ему выполнить задачу – невозможно, она у него не конечная – уничтожение подопечного не помогает, он только находит себе нового. Теоретически снять его может только сам владелец клона, то есть Мюррей. Но доверять ему после того, что он сделал в прошлый раз… Я даже не знаю.

\- Ладно, подумаем об этом завтра, пока – с кем мне там приходится делить время и тело? – «Как сказал ещё один пациент доктора Мортимера», - добавил я про себя.

Дэррен установил камеру, я устроился в кресле, без смирительной рубашки, слава богу. Мы договорились начать с легкого транса, чтобы убедиться в том, что раппорт будет держаться. Браун опять упомянул, что читал исследования по раздвоению личности и начал понимать механизмы того, что делает Мюррей. Раздвоение личности происходит по тем же принципам пост-гипнотического внушения, только при автогипнозе. И обычно новые личности образуются в детстве, когда основная личность ещё не закостенела, поэтому они могут сильно отличаться от неё. В моем случае (и в случае других «пациентов» Мортимера, добавил я про себя, вспомнив Тэдди и Толли) любая вторичная личность имеет слишком крепкую основу в качестве моей почти сорокалетней биографии, чтобы как-то существенно отличаться от меня. Поэтому, собственно, и возможно слияние. Люди с настоящим раздвоением личности не имеют такой возможности – их личности развивались параллельно в течение десятилетий, с разной скоростью, да и с самого начала были слишком разные.

Сеанс прошел для меня за мгновение – мне не дали установку запомнить его. Значит, проблемы, - тут же понял я, вернувшись в сознание.

\- Я даже не знаю, давать ли тебе это смотреть… - произнес Дэррен неуверенно.

\- Да ладно, что, все настолько плохо? Хуже Пленника? Ничего не может быть хуже Банди.

\- Тогда дай я хотя бы опишу тебе сначала, и ты сам решишь… - он ещё немного помедлил, трогая губы кончиками пальцев. – За эти полгода ты прожил целую жизнь. В этот раз та личность была в несколько раз быстрей.

\- Понятно…

\- Нет, самое главное… Он прожил счастливую, насыщенную жизнь… с Шерлоком. Я так понимаю, эта личность отделилась от тебя во время расставания с ним… Ты должен был заметить – ты как будто жил двумя жизнями: в определенный момент твое видение должно было раздвоиться – один ты остался в одиночестве, а второй - с Шерлоком. Тебе не казалось первое время, что Шерлок все ещё с тобой?

\- О боже… - вспомнил я совместную ванну в моей фантазии. – Да, то есть… Я понимаю, о чем ты. Да, я могу даже назвать точное время.

\- Хорошо. Потому что мне это потом понадобится для слияния – на сей раз никто никого убивать не будет, мы сделаем это способом, который я придумал. Если мы вообще будем это делать, потому что…

\- Будем, почему нет?

\- Ну… Джон, это была целая жизнь.

\- Ну и что? Я вполне успешно переварил Банди, а тут – всего лишь большая радужная фантазия – что в ней может быть плохого? На самом деле, думаю, я всю эту жизнь уже видел, я сознательно фантазировал о Шерлоке все это время. Или..? Как вообще это связано с тем решением о том, чтобы остаться друзьями? В той жизни мы были просто друзьями?

\- Нет, в том-то и дело. Вы были супругами, мало того… Тут самое страшное, боюсь.

\- У нас был ребенок, - мгновенно онемевшими губами прошептал я.

\- Не усыновленный - ваш, твой и его, биологически. В воображаемом мире возможно все, полагаю.

Я кивнул. Я хорошо знаком с этой фантазией. Но вот профессор Карим Найерниа из Ньюкасловского Института все же считает, что не такая уж это фантазия.

\- Если ты вспомнишь его, это может…

\- Разбить мне сердце, - закончил я за него.

\- Я хочу посмотреть, - решил я через какое-то время. Дэррен ещё пару раз переспросил, уверен ли я, и нажал на _pla_ y.

\- Сколько Вам лет? – спросил Дэррен меня на мониторе.

\- Почти восемьдесят, но кто считает.

\- Расскажите про свою жизнь.

\- Замечательная у меня жизнь. Не знаю, что рассказывать, - пожал я на экране плечами.

\- Счастливая?

\- Ну, можно и так сказать. Шерлок, конечно, чем старше, тем ворчливей, с тех пор, как он ушел в отставку, только и ворчит по поводу своего преемника на посту Лукасовского профессора. Единственное, что спасает, это визиты сына, но тому все некогда – съемки. Теперь у них какая-то новая технология, раньше _про_ это головидение снимали фантастические сериалы, а теперь снимают сериалы _в_ головидении. В общем, Патрику некогда.

\- У Вас есть приемный сын?

\- Приемный? - Я дребезжаще рассмеялся, как настоящий старик. – Молодой человек, вы из какого журнала-то? Понимаю, что новость старая, но материал свой все-таки надо знать. Патрик Стюарт Ватсон – один из первых детей, рожденных от однополых родителей. Сейчас это, конечно, каждодневная рутина, но тогда - это было чудо. Пэдди и есть чудо. Мы были в тестовой группе, мужская яйцеклетка шла гораздо тяжелее, чем женский сперматозоид, много попыток, все неудачные, я плакал над каждым, как над собственным выкидышем. И наконец – он, само совершенство. Ни одного фатального генетического сбоя. Несколько мелких, правда. Но у кого их нет. Так он был ещё совершенней – он не был генетическим экспериментом, он был настоящим живым ребенком. Да, раннее облысение… Какие пустяки. Это даже не повлияло на его актерскую карьеру. Мало того, он гордится своей лысиной и даже ради ролей не хочет носить парик! Сейчас, конечно, это нормально, но вот когда ему было двадцать… Но мы готовили его к этому, и у него никогда не было комплексов. Надеюсь. Да, а вы, собственно, про кого статью-то пишете? Я думал, именно про Патрика. Нет? Тогда про Шерлока? Я уже давно предлагаю ему написать автобиографию и озаглавить её «Практическое Руководство по Разведению Пчел-Убийц».

\- Нет, Джон. Про Вас. Я здесь ради Вас.

\- Ради меня? - рассмеялся я. – Да что обо мне можно написать-то? Я скромный доктор на пенсии. Ну, пописывал в свое время, но ведь все опять-таки про Шерлока.

\- И вас такое положение не угнетает?

\- Почему оно должно меня угнетать? Я прожил счастливую жизнь. Знаете, с самого начала знакомства с моим будущим супругом меня все жалели, так, что я даже начал одно время жалеть сам себя. И потерял на этом уйму времени. Знаете, что я скажу вам, молодой человек. Сейчас все стремятся чего-то добиться самому и считают зазорным служить другим. Но нет большего счастья. Самое великое предназначение – быть полезным кому-то. Кому-то конкретному. Тому, кому ты больше всего нужен.

\- Ну вот… Про это мы и пишем.

\- О. Хорошо, - кивнул я.

\- Мне нужно подумать, - нажал я на паузу.

\- Да, конечно, - кивнул Дэррен.

***

Шерлок так и не подал вида, что знал, где я был.

Прошла неделя, другая, мы заново отстроили свой каждодневный быт, восполнили потерянный Шерлоком багаж – по-моему, для этого ему пришлось ограбить парочку библиотек и лабораторий, - но квартира снова приобрела обжитый вид.

Наконец кончились висяки Скотланд Ярда, и начался каждодневный ритуал поиска работы – новостные каналы и пачки газет заполнили гостиную. Шерлок, тем не менее, не проявлял обычных признаков беспокойства перед скукой. Он продолжал ходить за продуктами и исполнять другие рутинные поручения. И все просьбы, которые полгода назад были бы проигнорированы. С того раза, как он перед встречей с Мориарти в бассейне вызвался купить молоко, обычно меня такое его поведение настораживало. Но сейчас это принималось как само собой разумеющееся. В конце концов, когда мне это надоест, я найму домработницу, как и обещал. Пока совместное ведение хозяйства мне даже нравилось. Шерлок был прав – карточку отдавать не стоило, мы были на грани банкротства, он, не подумав, истратил оставшиеся деньги на восполнение потерянного багажа, а мой доход, разумеется, опять был урезан до солдатской пенсии.

Нога у меня так и не отошла, к онемению, уже привычному за эти полгода, прибавилось покалывание. Она как будто пыталась проснуться, но никак не могла. Вообще, как ранение, принадлежавшее Банди, смогло так глубоко угнездиться во мне, что пережило его самого, - был тот ещё вопрос.

У меня все ещё было желание приковать к себе Шерлока, но ему удавалось ловко его игнорировать, так что мне ничего не оставалось, как тоже не обращать на эти мысли внимания. Шерлок часто убегал один, и не всегда докладывался, куда, я не мог поспеть за ним везде, особенно на одной ноге, и мы оба это понимали. Но теперь он всегда отвечал на звонки, и иногда даже звонил сам – без причины, только чтобы поворчать на чью-нибудь глупость, или спросить меня, какой сорт каких-нибудь продуктов выбрать, или, разумеется – чтобы использовать меня вместо черепа, ему всегда лучше думалось вслух. Полагаю, это все было из-за нашего коммуникативного голодания за время разлуки. Он же вообще никогда не любил звонить, предпочитая смс. Сколько раз я за первый год нашей совместной жизни волновался за него только из-за того, что ему было лениво взять трубку, и сколько раз его смски сбивали меня с толку. Благодаря его изменившимся привычкам я теперь всегда имел возможность убедиться, что с ним все в порядке, и, имея эту возможность, не слишком ей злоупотреблял, так что я мог похвастаться своей выдержкой – никто не мог бы назвать меня истериком. У меня панических атак-то было за это время всего две – когда я забыл свою Нокию дома и, мало того, забыл номер Шерлока, чтобы позвонить из автомата (больше как раз из-за паники, так как вообще-то заучил его назубок специально на такой случай), и когда Шерлоку неожиданно вздумалось проехаться на метро, и я не мог до него дозвониться целых пятнадцать минут.

Привычка курить трубку, которую Шерлок привез из Боснии, преобразилась в парение электронной трубки, которую он купил онлайн, и её ему доставили через пять дней после его возвращения. Эти дни он провел на пластырях – он ни разу не закурил при мне, хотя, подозреваю, частенько курил вне дома – Лестрад пару раз вскользь жаловался на то, что у него снова возникло желание курить, хотя он бросил уже почти полтора года назад (они с Шерлоком перешли на пластыри одновременно – с тех пор, как разъехались, но Грег, как нормальный человек, бросил с их помощью, а не употреблял никотин посредством них весь следующий год). Но, возможно, это было связано с тем, что происходило между ним и Майкрофтом – проблемы были заметны даже мне и без дедуктивного метода.

\- А что там Лестрад говорит по поводу того трупа, который ищут в Темзе уже вторые сутки? – приветствовал я Шерлока одним таким вечером, когда он вернулся из Теско с нашим будущим скромным ужином.

\- Я же ещё вчера сказал – скучно. Да и трупа там никакого нет.

\- Ладно. Может, тогда скажешь это Грегори? Ну, чтобы они не искали.

\- Уже сказал.

\- Хорошо.

После ужина, состряпанного совместными усилиям, что стало почти традицией, я уже намеревался уйти к себе наверх, когда Шерлок усадил меня в кресло и опустился передо мной на колено.

Протянув мне руку с тем, что я сразу опознал, как кольцо, он, несмотря на моё сокрушенное мотание головой, произнес торжественно:

\- Конечно, нельзя войти в одну и ту же реку дважды, но иногда то, что ты оставил в ней, оказывается на том же самом месте даже через полгода. Разумеется, с поправкой на течение, - добавил он скороговоркой.

Я взял кольцо и присмотрелся к нему. Не может быть. Аквамарин кабошоном, оправа лодочкой, тот же самый орнамент… Водолазы на Темзе? Выходит, они не труп искали. И да, с учетом течения, именно там, где надо. Как..? Как Шерлок вычислил, где я его выкинул? Впрочем, у нас не так много пешеходных мостов. И единственный напротив Бартса. На самом деле удивительно не это, удивительно то, как он уверен в своих выводах – я ведь мог сказать про Рейн в каком-нибудь совсем другом значении – более метафорическом, или, наоборот, в более буквальном. А он водолазов припахал. И он прав, если бы причина была в жертве, это определенно поколебало бы моё решение. Если возможно вернуть одну жертву… Но ведь этого не может быть, они искали всего два дня и смогли найти маленькое колечко с камнем, который сливается по цвету с водой? Это могло произойти в выдуманном мире моего альтер-эго, но не здесь. Я присмотрелся внимательней. Хотел сравнить цвет камня с цветом глаз Шерлока, но тот не поднимал их на меня, ожидая приговора.

\- Шерлок. Посмотри на меня.

Он медленно поднял глаза. Да, точно, камень более дорогой, более насыщенно синий. Настоящее кольцо было с дешевым камнем, ценность которого была очевидна только для нас – у него был цвет, совпадавший с уникальным цветом радужки Шерлока. В нем даже было маленькое коричневое вкрапление, дефект, который был удивительно похож на карюю искорку в его правом глазу. Этот же камень был чистым.

\- Шерлок… Это не то кольцо, - несмотря на пронзительную мольбу в этих самых глазах, безжалостно вынес я приговор.

\- Я надеялся, что у тебя хватит такта не заметить.

\- Как ты не замечаешь, когда у тебя меняют халаты и пальто?

\- Это всего лишь вещь. Её носят.

\- Это не вещь, - отдал я ему кольцо. - Это символ. Символ того, что нельзя заменить. Иногда я думаю, что ты не заметишь, если заменить _меня_ на что-то аналогичное, - проворчал я.

\- Но ведь причина вовсе не в этом.

\- Что?

\- Это не жертва. Что-то… Что-то другое. Об этом вы говорили с Брауном?

\- Ты о чем?

\- Ты встречался с ним все это время, каждые две недели. Кстати, он уже назначил новую встречу? Нет, конечно, после моего возвращения ты звонишь ему, а не он тебе.

\- Шерлок…

\- Я не уверен. Первый раз я не уверен в выводе. Почему так? – у него был какой-то грустно растерянный вид, он сел на пол, обхватив руками колени. – Я боюсь?

\- Что? Шерлок, я тебя не понимаю. Чего ты боишься?

\- Это и есть ревность? Очень странное чувство.

\- Ты ревнуешь меня? К кому? К Дэррену? – непонимающе сморщился я.

\- Я знаю, знаю, есть другое объяснение, но я почему-то не уверен в нем. Это странно. Я понимаю, что вероятность того, что между вами что-то происходит, меньше, чем то, что ты общаешься с ним в качестве профилактики последствий того, что сделал Мортимер, но…

\- Ты не ревновал меня к Саре, ну, почти, ты не ревновал меня к Молли, но ты ревнуешь меня к Дэррену Брауну? Ты всегда боялся только того, что я от тебя уйду. Сейчас ты знаешь, что я не уйду, но ревнуешь?

\- Я знаю, что это иррационально! – огрызнулся Шерлок. - Я боялся только того, что потеряю тебя, но никогда не… никогда не ревновал к другим _людям_.

\- Эм… Шерлок, между мной и Дэрреном ничего нет. Он действительно просто приглядывал за мной. Почему, собственно… Это потому что он мужчина? Шерлок?

\- Не знаю. Почему тогда после моего возвращения не он позвонил тебе, а ты ему?

\- Потому что мне срочно нужна была его консультация. Я решил не ждать, пока он мне позвонит сам.

\- А что ты делал в его квартире? Через день, вы никогда не встречались так часто. И до этого всегда только в общественных местах.

\- Откуда ты вообще…? О… - Похоже, что не я один жил эти полгода чужой жизнью – видимо, за мной была слежка, Моров, скорее всего. Хотя Майкрофта я бы тоже не исключал. Я понимаю, Шерлок хотел знать, что я делаю, но ради бога, границы! Надо будет не забыть поговорить о границах. Или хотя бы о том, чтобы меня предупреждали, когда за мной шпионят, а когда – нет. – У нас был сеанс.

\- Удачный?

\- Не особо… Прости, я не мог обратиться с этим к тебе. Это все слишком тебя касается. Ты был бы предвзят, понимаешь?

\- Что он нашел?

\- Эти пять с половиной месяцев я вел двойную жизнь. И одну из них успел прожить практически до конца.

\- У тебя опять было раздвоение личности?

\- На этот раз ничего страшного. То есть… Он прожил долгую и счастливую жизнь… с тобой. На самом деле, я думаю, что это он – настоящий. Если сравнивать с предыдущим случаем. Это для _меня_ прошло меньше времени, и это _я_ находился в худшем положении. Мне даже можно дать кличку, как Банди. Махджур, может быть?

\- Но я вернулся.

\- Это единственное, что противоречит этой теории, - пожал я плечами. – Ну, ты перестал меня ревновать?

\- Погоди, остался ещё один вопрос. Ты отказался от секса со мной. Ради чего?

\- Ну, точно не для того, чтобы спать с Дэрреном.

\- Тогда почему?

\- Давно ты понял, что не из-за того, что я принес его в жертву?

\- Почти сразу. Но ты в это искренне верил, а после встречи с Дэрреном перестал. Но я уже перебрал все варианты. Возможно, тебе удалось меня обмануть, и это какой-то из тех, что я уже называл?

\- Нет. Я сам до конца не понял, но… Что-то вроде того, что я не хочу повторяться. Я уже прожил с тобой целую жизнь в этом статусе. Или, возможно, это способ нейроклона Билли не дать мне вспомнить ту жизнь. Помнишь, как он не давал мне соглашаться на гипноз в прошлый раз.

\- Ну конечно! Вот кого мы не посчитали.

\- Да, по всей видимости, теперь я уже сам при каждом стрессе отпочковываю от себя маленьких Джонов Ватсонов, а клон Билли их выращивает. Нам нужен способ избавиться от клона. Иначе у меня там скоро будет своя Регбийная Лига. Моя жизнь полна стрессов, знаешь ли.

\- Мортимер, другого способа не существует.

\- Кто ж будет ему доверять после всего? Я ещё не знаю, что он сделал с тобой. И Толли мне тоже, кстати, жалко.

\- Ах, да… насчет Шолто… Он просил передать тебе свою благодарность.

\- Ты встречался с Шолто?

\- Я встречался с Молли.

\- Он был с Молли? Э… И за что он просил меня благодарить?

\- Тебе лучше знать.

\- Понятия не имею, - фыркнул я. Конечно, знаю, но, черт, неужели у него получилось?

\- Мортимеру можно доверять, - вдруг переменил тему Шерлок.

\- С чего такая уверенность?

\- Что-то мне подсказывает… Интуиция, наверное, - хитро сверкнув глазами, ответил Шерлок, вставая с пола. - Но только ты сам должен у него попросить.

\- А это что должно было означать? – крикнул я ему уже вдогонку – он направился в свою спальню.

\- Ну, скажем так… - повернулся он ко мне вполоборота. – К нему я тоже ревную.

\- Бред какой, - дернулся я раздраженно, но Шерлок уже скрылся за дверью.

Только в спальне наверху, устроившись спать, я понял, что Шерлок даже не попытался нарушить свое обещание уважать мое решение, хотя казалось бы – понятно же, что это, собственно, не _мое_ решение, я бы, пожалуй, даже не сопротивлялся, если бы… Хотя, если подумать, возможно, он ожидал, что я пойду за ним в спальню – иначе с чего он туда пошел, не спать же захотел. Ну да, в спальне, с выключенным светом, с руками под одеялом…

А может, и спать - у него явно начиналась простуда: голос более хриплый, чем обычно, движения вялые, губы обветренные. Сам он там, что ли, в Темзу нырял? Завтра надо будет с утреца, если удастся поймать его до того, как он убежит, накачать его чем-нибудь профилактическим… Эх, можно было бы надеть на него шапку… - помечтал я. Зима опять собиралась быть очень холодной - по ночам уже подмерзало, и Шерлок заказал себе пальто, ещё больше урезав наш бюджет, но не идентичное его обычному (которое пропало с багажом), а что-то гораздо дешевле, от Asos, и с существенной скидкой, за полтораста фунтов. Оно, конечно, было демисезонным, к зиме нужно будет идти кланяться Майкрофту – наверняка у того завалялось ещё одно то самое.

Утром, в полусне, все ещё прислушиваясь к неясному шепоту сновидений, я-таки поймал Шерлока и напоил его горячим чаем с малиной. Потом конструктивно поворчал на него насчет шапки – может, к _этому_ пальто подойдет какая-нибудь (на что от огрызнулся, что шапки не подходят не к его пальто, а к его лицу, а я ответил, что никто не виноват, что цилиндры уже давно никто не носит), и даже напомнил, в связи со вчерашним, что я идиот и не понимаю намеков, за что получил отнюдь не двусмысленный поцелуй-укус за загривок. Он снова убежал куда-то без объяснений, я лег досматривать сон, предварительно позвонив Грегори, извиниться за водолазные работы, и Дэррену – назначить встречу.

Выспавшись, я вышел на улицу. До встречи с Дэрреном оставался целый час, но я хотел проветриться. По дороге я заходил во все встречные магазины и лавки, чисто так – поглазеть, так как надо было экономить. В результате все-таки не удержался и купил Шерлоку Тераминкс, и до дома Брауна успел хорошенько его разобрать, да и потом не выпускал из рук, мешая цвета на гранях.

\- Ты не сказал ему про ребенка, - сдедуктировал Дэррен, когда я признался, что рассказал Шерлоку все.

\- Да, признаться, этот маленький фактик я утаил. Я как-то ещё не готов к разговору о детской.

\- Я долго думал над клоном Билли, но так ничего и не придумал, - вздохнул он.

\- Об этом не беспокойся, Мюррей все сделает. Знаю, знаю… Но… Ты, когда работал с ним… В общем, если ты сможешь его контролировать…

\- Для этого его ещё нужно поймать.

\- Нет, думаю, он придет добровольно. И да, с радостью позволит тебе стоять над его душой.

\- С чего это?

Я пожал плечами. Сам ещё не знаю. Но если Шерлок в этом уверен…

\- Ты говорил про какой-то способ слияния? – напомнил я ему.

\- Да. Все предельно просто – ты воссоздаешь первые шаги… Счастливчика. Или ты его как-то по-другому назвал?

\- Я назвал _себя_.

\- Думаешь, что он – настоящий? – неодобрительно покачал он головой. – Конечно, если сравнивать с помощью примитивной логики, у тебя больше общего с Банди, чем у него, но вспомни момент разрыва.

\- И что? Банди наверняка рассматривал свой момент разрыва так же: у меня был стресс, и мозг, чтобы меня успокоить, подбросил мне фантазию, в которой все хорошо. Но мы-то с тобой знаем, что Банди был ненастоящим. Хотя… В этом я тоже уже не уверен. Может, я до сих пор Пленник?

\- У тебя уже начались проблемы с определением реальности, - констатировал Браун.

\- Давно пора, ты так не считаешь? Учитывая, сколько у меня их, этих реальностей.

\- Твоя правда.

\- Полагаю, от солипсии, ущипнув себя за руку, не вылечишься?

\- Дереализация? Есть какие-то симптомы? – внезапно озабочено спросил он.

\- Я в порядке, - соврал я.

\- Точно? Этот разговор – всего лишь философский, ты не ощущаешь отрыв от реальности, притупление сенсорики, эффект просмотра жизни через экран?

\- Да успокойся ты, нет, - возмутился я. Да верь же, когда я тебе вру! Черт, ненавижу этих умников.

\- Хорошо, - он снова начал отрывисто кивать себе. Боже, нервная же у него работа. – Обязательно скажи, если почувствуешь какие-то симптомы.

\- Непременно. Так что там насчет воссоздания шагов?

\- Вспомни точный образ, который у тебя был – твою первую фантазию после шока.

\- Да, - кивнул я. Он выжидающе на меня уставился. – Я не собираюсь делиться подробностями.

\- Хорошо. Но… Ты там был с Шерлоком?

\- Ну, разумеется.

\- Вы должны это повторить. Шерлоку довольно будет ввести тебя в совсем легкий транс, для концентрации на детализации, и все, та жизнь развернется перед тобой, как клубок ниток. Если ты все ещё этого хочешь.

\- У меня есть выбор?

\- Ну, ему уже восемьдесят лет, месяц-два, и он скончается от старости.

\- И тогда его воспоминания все равно перейдут ко мне?

\- Возможно. Не знаю.

\- Я лучше… в контролируемых условиях.

\- Да, только лучше контролируйте, чем в прошлый раз.

\- Хотелось бы мне послушать прогнозы последствий слияния. Если бы мы в прошлый раз подумали подольше, прежде чем что-то делать…

\- Ну, все мы учимся на своих ошибках. К тому же, никто не мог предвидеть всего, что тогда произошло.

\- Кое-кто бы мог… - чуть не проболтался я. Интересно, каково это – обладать _такими_ способностями. С другой стороны, если Шерлок действительно обманул эту «Кассандру», грош цена её способностям.

\- Главной проблемой я считаю ребенка, - ответил Дэррен.

\- У него есть имя, - почему-то обиделся я, хотя не собирался.

\- Вот об этом я и говорю. Пока ты только знаешь его имя – ну, назовешь так своего ребенка, если он у тебя будет, не знаю, что ещё можно сделать из-за сантиментов. Но можешь ты представить свою реакцию, когда узнаешь его, проживешь с ним жизнь, и его внезапно – не было?

\- Я знаю. Это все равно, что иметь ребенка и потерять его. Я готов.

\- Разве?

\- Да. Лучше иметь ребенка и потерять его, чем не иметь его вовсе. Пока я не имею его вовсе. Я хочу… Пусть даже он никогда не существовал. Я стану приверженцем теории параллельных миров. Если он такой реальный, как мне будет казаться, он не мог не существовать вовсе, а там, в этом параллельном мире, он прожил долгую счастливую жизнь, так что мне не о чем горевать.

\- Хорошо, - не уловил сарказма у меня в голосе Браун. Впрочем, а он там был? - Второе – старость. Какое-то время ты можешь чувствовать себя очень старым, вплоть до того, что можешь собраться лечь и умереть.

\- Думаю, одной жизни с Шерлоком мне определенно мало, я буду благодарен за шанс прожить с ним вторую. Так что тоже проехали, не страшно.

\- Ты над этим всем думал, - не спросил Дэррен. Я кивнул. – Хорошо. Ты постоянно будешь сравнивать ту жизнь с этой. В чем бы это не проявлялось – в дежавю, если что-то будет совпадать, или в разочаровании, когда не будет - это будет не слишком приятно. Разочарование может быть настолько сильным, что подорвет ваши отношения с Шерлоком – он вряд ли сможет сравниться с идеальной версией из твоих фантазий.

\- Ты его сейчас просто не видел. Он становится просто-таки отвратительно идеальным, так действительно до дереализации недалеко. Так что меня, скорее всего, ждут одни дежавю. Наверняка я представлял его себе заботливой домохозяйкой, - на этот раз, я надеялся, сарказм был заметен.

\- Дереализация – одна из главных проблем. Если будут хоть какие-то симптомы…

\- Я понял. Бежать сразу к тебе.

\- Достаточно сказать Шерлоку, он знает, как с этим бороться.

\- Боже, а чего он _не_ знает? – задался я риторическим вопросом.

\- Теперь он будет вместо меня делать тебе профилактику, наши встречи надо будет прекратить. Я имею в виду, после дела с Мюрреем, если с ним выгорит.

\- Он сам хоть об этом знает? Шерлок, в смысле.

\- Думаю, что да.

\- Черт, он не ревнует, он завидует, глупый социопат, - проворчал я, поражаясь внезапной догадкой.

\- Что?

\- Он мне вчера высказал, что ревнует меня к тебе и Билли. На самом деле это зависть. Зависть к тому, что вы оба меня гипнотизировали. Он решил, что это его единоличная прерогатива – залезать в мою голову. Я уже, по-моему, что-то такое уже говорил, про то, как он нежно любит мои внутренности.

\- Да. Что-то в этом духе, - рассмеялся Браун. – Ну да, стоило мне успешно тебя загипнотизировать, как он тут же начал меня к тебе ревновать. Я же говорил, что гипноз – это процесс интимный? Он действительно ревнует, Джон, это не просто зависть. Для него это - как вулканское слияние разумов, простите мой нердский. Попробуйте как-нибудь что-нибудь вроде этого – тантрический секс, что ли…

Я подхватил его смех, хотя понимал, что ничего смешного в этом нет – если задуматься, возможно, я с Шерлоком даже согласен. Возможно, для него так важно слияние разумов, потому что он не способен понять и оценить слияние душ, а слияние тел для нас обоих имеет второстепенное значение. Особенно для него. Как он там однажды мне высказал? «Тело – всего лишь транспорт». Я бы сравнил его с сосудом, но в чем-то он прав. Тантрический секс, говорите? О, очередные исследования, я же ничего про это не знаю.

Только уже дома я поймал себя на мысли, что ставлю слова «Шерлок» и «секс» рядом, в перспективе. И у меня нет желания воровато оглянуться. Хитрый, хитрый Дэррен, я и не заметил, как он это сделал - тантрический секс ведь даже не имеет никакого отношения к слиянию разумов. Но стоит все-таки подождать до того момента, как я снова стану в единственном числе, - решил я. Разумеется, моя теория насчет того, что это был способ клона Билли не дать мне коснуться Счастливчика, не подтверждалась и тем, что мы все-таки один раз это сделали, а я ничего не вспомнил, и тем, что как раз это-то странное решение и привлекло к нему внимание. Хотя… Что, если именно то, что мы все-таки переспали, вызвало во мне подозрения? Возможно, если бы этого не произошло, я бы так и думал, что принес секс в жертву, и до сих пор мучил бы этой глупостью и Шерлока и себя.

Самым сложным теперь было связаться с Билли. Разумеется, по старым телефону и адресу его не было. Как и Молли – она тоже замела следы. Мой бывший босс разом остался без двух патологоанатомов. Пришлось просить Шерлока, он же каким-то образом с ней встречался после этого.

\- Я уже договорился с Мортимером, - кивнул мне Шерлок из-за ноутбука. Он читал новые сообщения на «Науке дедукции» (хотя нет, это было пять минут назад, теперь, наверное, какие-нибудь криминальные новости), и одновременно складывал Тераминкс, которому он даже обрадовался – бедный кубик Рубика он мог уже складывать во сне за пять секунд и давно забросил свой судоку-куб, а в шахматы играть ни со мной, ни с самим собой ему было неинтересно. Я с другой стороны стола пытался привести в порядок свой собственный блог. Вернее, оба блога. На старом обнаружилась пара комментариев, которые можно было зачислять теперь уже в висяки, и я злился на себя за то, что вовремя их не увидел, тогда я мог хотя бы Лестрада на них навести. Сейчас предстояло попытаться связаться с комментаторами и выяснить, что изменилось. Вообще, как я ни призывал на блоге со всеми вопросами обращаться к Шерлоку на Науку Дедукции, некоторые мои читатели все равно упорно обращались ко мне. Оставалось только надеяться, что, не дождавшись ответа, они пошли на сайт Шерлока, который на время своей «засады» выставлял там объявление о своей вынужденной дислокации. Он мог, разумеется, работать и удаленно, но не в сложных, а значит, вот досада, и интересных, случаях.

\- Ну, разумеется, конечно, ты уже договорился, - не удивился я.

\- А чего время терять, я знал, что он – единственное решение.

\- Хорошо, но Дэррен будет контролировать.

\- Ты ему сам все расскажешь, Джон, я же сказал – ты должен _сам_ попросить. Я всего лишь с ним связался, вот… - Он с видимым трудом освободил от Тераминкса руки, открыл в моем лэптопе почтовую программу и набил в ней адрес. – Назначь ему встречу, вам лучше поговорить тет-а-тет.

\- А ревновать не будешь?

\- Буду, - честно ответил он. – Это как-то влияет на необходимость того, что нужно сделать?

\- Ты суров, - уважительно покивал я головой. – Если бы я тебя к кому-то ревновал…

\- Ты бы меня к ней сам и послал? Джон, да ты сам суров.

Я рассмеялся. Ну да, чья бы корова мычала, правда что.

Уже на следующий день у нас с Билли состоялась короткая, но продуктивная встреча. Обошлось без выбитых зубов и подбитых глаз, хотя даже не знаю, почему. Кулаки у меня все равно чесались, такая реакция на всех Моров уже стала рефлекторной, но было и спокойствие. Как будто у меня была _возможность_ , которая давала мне уверенность. Как с Зигги. Я просто не спешил этой возможностью воспользоваться, но мог, в любую секунду, и от этого снисходительно относился к ситуации. Только вот я так и не понял, что это была за возможность.

\- Говорят, ты склеил Шолтая-Болтая, мои поздравления, - вполне искренне улыбнулся он мне.

\- Ты о чем? Тэдди и Толли снова одно целое? – Мюррей кивнул. – Он сам справился, самостоятельно. Я всего лишь дал ему хороший совет. Основанный на собственном печальном опыте.

\- Хочешь узнать, что я делал с Шерлоком в течение тех полутора суток, да?

\- Конечно. - Ну да, и это заодно.

\- Он очень сложный пациент.

\- Ты это _мне_ говоришь?

\- Так много времени понадобилось на то, чтобы ввести его в транс – медикаментозным методом, между прочим, но, учитывая его историю, даже это было сложновато, да…

\- А у меня проблемы с раппортом, - отчего-то поделился я и тут же недоуменно заткнулся.

\- Ты это _мне_ говоришь? – покатился Билли со смеху. Мне всегда нравился его смех. Он исключительно заразительный. Теперь-то понятно, что это одна из его гипнотических тактик, но она со мной работала, и ещё как. Так же, как и его ледяные глаза.

\- Заткнись, Билли, - борясь с желанием прыснуть самому, буркнул я.

\- Как он отпустил-то тебя ко мне одного, без охраны?

\- А с чего ты думаешь, что за нами сейчас никто не наблюдает? – наклонил я голову Майкрофским жестом.

\- Ну да… Большой Брат следит.

\- Ты не сказал, что ты сделал с Шерлоком.

\- Я поставил ему защиту от атипичной амнезии. Вернее, пользуясь его любимыми компьютерными терминами – сделал бакап папки с его личными файлами.

\- О. – Черт, как я сразу об этом не подумал. Ну конечно, что это могло быть ещё-то. Странно, что сам Шерлок об этом не подумал…

\- Могу снять, раз теперь ему это больше не грозит – наверняка он чувствует себя несколько не в своей тарелке, слишком… тяжелым. Но, черт побери, ещё одни сутки с ним возиться… Я могу ему объяснить, как он может сделать это сам.

\- Да, так, наверное, будет лучше.

\- Ну, это всё?

\- Вообще-то… Сделай милость, избавь меня от своего клона в голове.

\- Но я слышал, что ты вполне успешно избавился от Пленника. Кстати, это правда? Я до сих пор не верю, у тебя феноменальная сила воли. - Мне ещё комплиментов от него не хватало. - Кстати, ты же в курсе, что я не хотел ничего плохого? Я не знал, что он предпочтет своему личному раю реальность.

\- Ну да. И ты не знал, что у Шолто случится раздвоение личности…

\- Правда, не знал, - всплеснул он руками.

\- Заткнись, Билли. Да, я избавился от Пленника, но твой помощник выкормил во мне ещё одного…

\- Что? Он… О… Вполне может быть. Какой интересный побочный эффект.

\- Ага, в следующий раз давай ему инструкции почетче.

\- И кто там на этот раз?.. И я ничего не делал!

\- Я знаю, этот… мой. Но о нем не беспокойся. Мне нужно, чтобы ты убрал своего помощника.

\- Разумеется. Начнем?

\- Эй, эй! – выставил я руки. – Не сейчас. И тебе придется согласиться на контроль Дэррена.

Билли резко помрачнел.

\- Не думал, что ещё раз с ним встречусь. У меня месяц кошмары после него были. Эротические, - невесело пошутил он, чтобы сгладить свой невольный срыв.

\- Без него я не согласен, - покачал я головой.

\- Не доверяешь?

\- Ты бы на моем месте?..

\- Обещай, что Браун не будет дергаться, если я буду пай-мальчиком.

\- Обещаю.

\- Спасибо.

\- Ты согласен?

\- Куда я денусь… - сокрушенно вздохнул Мортимер.

Сеанс устроили через день, на Бейкер Стрит, с Шерлоком и печеньками от миссис Хадсон. Шерлок поговорил по очереди с обоими гипнологами на уже известные темы, потом, когда чай был весь выпит (очередное Безумное Чаепитие; все-таки «Алиса» – очень британская книжка, в других странах непонятен весь сюрреалистический ужас этой сцены), я устроился в своем любимом кресле, и мы начали. Ничего не могу сказать про этот самый сеанс, так как ничего не помню. Но, как подтвердили после Шерлок и Дэррен, все прошло успешно. От одного паразита избавились.

Я вздохнул свободно, выпроводив обоих гипнологов, которых я лично намеревался больше никогда не видеть, но которые, судя по слегка испуганному с обеих сторон флирту (или они пытались друг друга загипнотизировать? кто этих гипнологов знает), кажется, собирались увидеть друг друга в скором времени, во всяком случае, они назначили при мне встречу. Оставался только Счастливчик, но я с этим не спешил. Шерлок тоже сообщил, что не торопится расставаться со своим «бакапом» – за эти полгода он приспособился к своему новому состоянию, и пока оно его не сильно раздражало. Хотя, конечно, все это отговорки лентяев.

\- Сейчас бы уже хорошего серийного маньяка, - наконец выдал свою скуку Шерлок, стоя у окна и посасывая электронную трубку. Я же сидел в кресле и только что поймал себя на том, что, отстукав смску Гарри, уже полчаса пялюсь на фотографию Шерлока, которую прислал мне Эд из Боснии. И понимаю, что это его единственная фотография (даже ту, что была у меня в блоге, я снял, и только потом до меня дошло, что себе я её не сохранил). И что это довольно странно.

\- У меня есть пара вариантов, только это в Америке, - отозвался я рассеянно – никаких вариантов у меня, разумеется, не было, но в Америке всегда есть парочка ещё не пойманных маньяков, не ошибешься.

\- О! Америка! Да, я подумываю, не переехать ли туда опять. Непочатый край работы…

\- И полное отсутствие возможности её выполнить. Кто тебе там даст, Шерлок.

\- Да-да… Не напоминай. Я говорил, что хочу остаться во Флориде, говорил!

Ну да, я так и представляю – Шерлок Холмс против Декстера Моргана. Самое страшное, однако, – я боюсь, они бы объединились. Кого там, я боюсь, я бы сам потом с ними объединился.

\- Здесь если раз в год попадается что-то стоящее, уже хорошо. Мелкий благочестивый островок, - выругался он, лягнув ножку стола голой пяткой.

\- Не особо патриотично, Шерлок, - поцокал я языком. – К тому же, останьтесь вы там, ты все равно не смог бы… Ты понимаешь, что только Майкрофт и Лестрад гарантируют тебе работу? Своим положением, кстати, и я даже не хочу знать, что будет, если они его потеряют. Ты же не согласишься работать на чьих-либо чужих условиях, так?

\- Они меня душат, - передернул он плечами.

\- Я это понимаю. Этого не понимают другие. Майкрофт-то с Лестрадом не понимают, они просто считают своим долгом за тобой присматривать. Вот почему ты _единственный_ в мире консультирующий детектив, а не потому, что никому больше не приходила в голову эта идея, - пробормотал я, прицеливаясь объективом телефона в Шерлока. Черт, как сделать так, чтобы он повернулся, но не заметил, что я делаю?

\- Джон, не надо.

\- Прости, но это правда, а на правду не обижаются.

\- Я не об этом, - наконец повернулся он, и я от неожиданности нажал на кнопку. Телефон издал звук камеры. Черт, почему у него нет бесшумного режима? Я нервно улыбнулся.

\- У тебя проблемы с памятью? – уставился на меня Шерлок из-под бровей.

\- А у тебя глаза на затылке?

\- Отражение в окне, Джон, боже мой, - закатил он глаза. Ну да. Точно. Только, если там стоять, в отражении меня не должно быть видно, кресло в нем с той позиции не отражается. – Повторяю: ты боишься, что забудешь, как я выгляжу? Потому как ты не собираешься делиться фотографией, значит, она для твоего личного пользования.

\- Я за полгода не забыл, как ты выглядишь, а, поверь, иногда хотелось.

\- Тогда зачем?

\- У меня только одна твоя фотка.

\- И?

\- Люди делают так, из сентиментальности, - оправдался я.

\- Не повторяй за другими всякие глупости.

\- Тебе хорошо говорить…

\- Нет, правда, если ты объяснишь логику этой сентиментальной традиции, - перебил он меня на повышенных тонах, - мы пойдем в хороший фотосалон и сделаем профессиональную фотосессию, в каких угодно позах. Но я не понимаю, как глупое двухмерное изображение может быть лучше полного образа, который хранит память. Если что, то эти штуки, - он отобрал у меня телефон и помахал им в воздухе, - только мешают помнить. Они хороши только для одного – для опознания. И то до известных пределов.

Он кинул мне сотовый и исчез в своей спальне. Я глубоко выдохнул. Удивительно, но по собственной воле – вынужденные вздохи как-то очень плавно сошли на нет ещё неделю назад.

Через полминуты Шерлок вышел из спальни с виноватым выражением на лице.

\- Моя просьба объяснить прозвучала несколько… риторически? – протянул он.

\- Ничего, я пока успел подумать, - снисходительно кивнул я. Почему-то эта маленькая истерика меня даже обрадовала – после возвращения он стал чересчур спокойным, сначала мне это нравилось, но потом стало самого нервировать.

\- И?

\- Фотография – всего лишь «якорь», намек, ниточка к тому образу, который хранит память. Да, ты прав, если долго смотреть на фотографию, то она притупит сам образ, я согласен с тем, что злоупотреблять этим нельзя, но нам, обычным людям с обычной памятью и умственными способностями нужны подобные якоря.

\- Фотосессия, значит… - скривился он, вздыхая. Ну да, теперь ты должен мне фотосессию. Результат!

\- У тебя была моя фотка там, в Боснии? – догадался я через какое-то время.

\- К концу я забыл, как ты пахнешь. Как я мог забыть, как ты пахнешь? – вцепился он в свои все ещё короткие кудри.

\- Твой «бакап» занимает слишком много места, может, стоит все-таки им заняться?

\- Это из-за него?

\- Более чем уверен. Если бы не он, тебе бы и меньше времени на эту «засаду» понадобилось. Ты только подумай – пять с половиной месяцев. Это похоже на тебя? И ты жаловался перед этим, что у тебя проблемы с привычной работой кратковременной и долговременной памяти. Ты… тормозишь.

\- Как _ты_ не тормозишь, у тебя там тоже… сорок-пятьдесят лет несуществующего опыта, - поиграл он в воздухе пальцами.

\- Кто тебе сказал, что я не торможу? По мне просто меньше заметно, я и обычно-то не особо быстрый.

\- Ну да… Значит…

\- Да, боюсь, нам следует все-таки…

\- С другой стороны, мне нравится быть… обычным человеком… В какой-то мере… Когда это не приводит к фрустрации. Впрочем, раньше меня приводило к фрустрации обратное.

\- Наверное, ты так себя чувствовал в детстве, когда тебя, наконец, научили говорить медленно? Окружающие начали тебя _понимать_. Но это как с фотографией – чем больше ты на неё смотришь, тем меньше помнишь все остальное.

\- Я про это только что сказал.

\- Да, конечно, Шерлок, я продолжаю мысль, слушай дальше. Нельзя этим злоупотреблять. И нехорошо скатываться на уровень ниже, только потому, что на нем стоит большинство. – Я вспомнил Пилота все из того же Фарскейпа. Когда его пытками заставляли говорить медленно и односложно, чтобы его могли понимать его владельцы. Каким образом маленького Стивена учили говорить медленней? Черт, надо будет покопаться в педагогических методиках нашего родного образования, я же теперь не успокоюсь, пока не узнаю, с такими-то ассоциациями… Господи, каково жить с постоянным чувством фрустрации, не из-за одного, так из-за другого?

\- Мне плевать на большинство, ты же знаешь.

\- То, что я наговорил тебе во время твоего возвращения… - дошло до меня внезапно. Он ведь до сих пор пытается мне угодить, хотя я абсолютно в этом не нуждаюсь. – Ты думаешь, что я тогда серьезно? Людям свойственно преувеличивать во время эмоциональных моментов…

\- В смысле, во время истерик? _Я_ знаю.

\- Но все же? Тебе это прямо сказать? Конечно же, я твой чертов тыл, и ты можешь возвращаться ко мне, когда тебе вздумается. Так понятней?

\- Прояви немного чувства собственного достоинства, Джон, - с каменным лицом фыркнул он.

\- Ну, боже, Шерлок, я не знаю, что ты от меня хочешь. Раньше ведь это работало: ты – безумный гений, я – человек, который о нем заботится. Мне было вполне уютно в образе Игоря, да.

\- Почему?

\- Что «почему»? Потому что это так и есть.

\- Знаешь, почему я смог выиграть у Ирины? Потому что спросил себя, как бы поступил ты.

\- О нет, я бы так не поступил. Я, вероятно, сделал бы какую-нибудь глупость.

\- Вот именно.

\- Что? Ты… Ну да, отказываться было глупостью, конечно… То есть теперь ты решил, что глупость имеет какую-то силу, и тебе захотелось иметь её саму, так что ли? Можешь считать, что я её тебе занимал, теперь я с тобой, теперь тебе не нужно, теперь я сам позабочусь о том, чтобы делать за нас обоих глупости. Пожалуйста, верни мне Шерлока Холмса, каким я его знал – блестящим интеллектуалом, считающим, что глупость – это проклятие, а не некая суперсила. К тому же, ты прекрасно знаешь, что сам - такой же идиот, как и все, только в других вопросах. Тебе не нужно занимать чужой идиотизм. Полегчало? – Тут только я заметил, что по скорости речи чуть не переплюнул самого Шерлока.

\- М? – слегка опешил от такой словесной очереди тот.

\- Ты успокоился? Или у тебя ещё какие-нибудь дурацкие идеи остались? Может, сходим в Ройал? У меня нет настроения готовить. И я не хочу, чтобы это делал ты, - предупредил я его.

\- Хорошо, значит, период иррациональной злости, наконец, прошел? – выходя из спальни уже одетым, спросил он.

\- Что?

\- Я просто проверял, Джон, - на лице у него играла самая что ни на есть самодовольная ухмылка. Так вот оно что… Зараза, - радостно подумал я. Так это была всего лишь проверка моего эмоционального состояния, а не признания в том, что ему нравится быть обычным. Ну да, даже с тормозящим его бакапом ему до обычного человека – как пешком до Типперери. – А то у меня возник в голове замечательный опыт, который я хотел бы провести, но сорок процентов вероятности говорят за то, что после него придется покупать новый кухонный стол…

\- И что, ты думаешь, что теперь я злиться не буду?

\- Теперь ты будешь злиться адекватно, рационально – по вполне конкретному поводу. Как и положено.

\- Вот возьму и не буду злиться, - взыграло во мне ретивое.

\- У нас нет денег на новый стол, - напомнил Шерлок с хитринкой в глазах, набрасывая на себя пальто.

Из моей груди вырвался полурык-полустон.


	13. Batch EZ759 Партия EZ759

Утром следующего дня Шерлок сообщил мне, что ночью не только удалил тормозящий его бакап, но и дефрагментировал жесткий диск. Отобрав из дрожащих рук кружку кофе, я пинками (почти буквально) загнал его обратно в спальню, использовать её по прямому назначению. К обеду Шерлок проснулся и был почти что ненасильно накормлен. Так как он кончил ходить вокруг меня на цыпочках, я, наконец, также позволил себе всласть покомандовать, не боясь, что меня поймут превратно. Особенно забавно было шикать на него, когда он пытался одновременно есть и говорить. Когда я ем, я глух и нем. И жуй хорошенько. Ты как ребенок. Непоседливый и гиперактивный. ADD, однозначно. Сосредоточься на еде. Не вертись. И не смотри на меня зверем. Только дурак спорит со своим доктором.

\- Скорее, мамочкой, - проворчал Шерлок, но указания выполнил.

\- Ну, и как, почувствовал себя вновь легким? – спросил я, когда еда благополучно переместилась в желудки, а тарелки в мойку.

\- После такого количества еды? – возмутился Шерлок, но вопрос все-таки понял. - Относительно. Теперь - когда мы собираемся заняться _твоей_ проблемой?

\- Не знаю. Не сегодня, - отмахнулся я.

\- Хм. Завтра?

\- Нет, пожалуй, - я даже думать об этом не хотел.

Воцарилось молчание, и я загривком ощутил, что оно какое-то нехорошее. В Шерлоке происходили какие-то процессы, что-то темное медленно заливалось в его глаза, как свинец в пулевую изложницу, делая их цвета жидкого металла.

\- Джон, как звали наших детей? – наконец также тягуче выдал он.

\- Что? – дернулся я. – Какого…

\- Как их звали?! – прошипел он.

\- Патрик. Его звали Патрик! – выплюнул я.

\- Один? Странно, я ожидал минимум двоих, люди неосознанно повторяют состав семьи своих родителей.

\- Каким образом ты узнал?

\- Видишь ли, я тут недавно консультировался у профессора Найерниа по поводу своего синдрома Клайнфельтера.

\- Что?!

\- Разумеется, я соврал, моя стерильнось идиопатична. Это означает, что те, кто меня диагностировал – идиоты, - пояснил он с пренебрежительным жестом. - Но нужно же было что-то сказать.

\- Ты стерилен? – попытался вычленить я из всего этого полезную информацию. То, что я не мог бесконечно скрывать от него свою переписку с Каримом, я знал.

\- Думаешь, почему Элеанор так меня ценила? Со мной не нужно было быть осторожной. Она не хотела рисковать своей будущей карьерой. Я был идеальной игрушкой.

Меня передернуло он этого спокойного тона – он всего лишь констатировал факт. Если эта самая Элеанор жива… Мне захотелось придушить её собственноручно.

\- Но причину стерильности так и не нашли? И это опять вырезано из твоей карточки, - вздохнул я.

\- Мы отклонились от темы.

\- Вот как?

\- Ты боишься вспоминать ту жизнь, потому что тогда он станет слишком реальным – этот невозможный ребенок.

\- Невозможный… - эхом повторил я бездумно.

\- Профессор заверил меня, что его технология направлена в первую очередь на таких людей, как я. Вообще это был весьма интересный разговор. Он наполнил меня… оптимизмом. – Его голос внезапно начал источать такой густой поток сарказма, что я ощутил у себя признаки интоксикации.

Черт, так больно он меня не бил ещё никогда, хотя бывало всякое. Но почему? За что? Впрочем, давайте будем честными – именно поэтому я скрывал от него переписку с Институтом Генетики Человека. Именно поэтому не спешил рассказать о Патрике. Я знал, как он отреагирует. Шерлок Холмс и дети – несочетаемо. Быть родителем и эгоистом одновременно – невозможно.

\- Разумеется, ты выбрал для своей мечты о детях самый неосуществимый вариант, - вспорол густой воздух между нами своим голосом, как скальпелем, Шерлок. – И теперь у тебя есть идеальный ребенок. Ребенок-мечта. Мечта из ребенка. Так, как ты всегда и хотел. Голая концепция.

\- Да о чем ты? – у меня как будто лицо раскалывалось от его слов. Я одновременно абсолютно не понимал и слишком хорошо понимал, что он говорит. От напряжения у меня начали болеть виски.

\- Очень интересно, что, несмотря на то, что самая устойчивая твоя мечта – о семье, все твои отношения заканчивались ничем, - начал объяснять Шерлок. - Да и первоначально не двигались никуда. Ни одной твоей девушке не удалось, как это называется, «залететь», хотя некоторые усиленно пытались, а ты считал, что был влюблен в них. У тебя нет патологий в этой области, значит, ты просто был предельно осторожен. Какой смысл быть осторожным, если ты хочешь детей? Как только намерения девушки становились явными, ты прекращал с ней отношения. Твой гомосексуальный опыт наверняка связан с тем, что ты открыл для себя безопасный способ сексуальной разрядки – мужчина не может залететь. И не станет говорить о семье и детях только потому, что вы переспали. Самые долгие твои отношения длились полгода, и лавры принадлежат Саре Сойер. Разумеется, ты так долго не бросал её, как меня просветили, из-за меня, хотя я так и не понял, в чем состоит связь. Так что рекорд все равно принадлежит мне. Видишь, поэтому я был так спокоен насчет тебя и Молли. Не потому что она Мор и вряд ли захочет связывать себя такими узами, как ребенок, с тобой, а потому что у тебя самого очень интересное отношение к этому вопросу. С одной стороны ты хочешь детей и стабильные отношения, с другой – усиленно их избегаешь.

\- Я не… Это не твое дело!

\- Хм. Не моё, - медленно, как будто пробуя слова на вкус, проговорил он.

\- Твою мать, Шерлок, я знаю, что ты не хочешь детей, но, по крайней мере, не тыкай мне этим в лицо. Это нехорошо!

\- Не… хочу? – приподнял он бровь.

\- Да, у меня теперь есть ребенок, да, это невероятно глупо, но он мой, и можешь фыркать сколько угодно, он никуда не денется. Можешь думать про меня что хочешь, я уже привык к тому, что ты считаешь меня идиотом, и даже если ты прав, мне все равно. В конце концов, разве это не выгодно и тебе – я получил то, что хотел, и счастлив этим без малейшего твоего участия. Что ещё эгоисту надо.

\- Я… - внезапно растерянно пробормотал он. – Кажется, мы немного… недопоняли друг друга. Черт, ещё хоть раз я обращусь к Гарри за помощью... Надо было сразу понять, что это ничем хорошим не кончится, как только она сказала, что ты не бросал Сару из-за меня – это же абсолютно нелогичное утверждение. – Раздался явственный скрип зубов.

\- Что?

\- Остальные выводы, разумеется, были мои. Неправильные выводы. Я… Да, это было нехорошо. Я… извиняюсь за свое поведение, - и, черт побери, он сказал это вполне искренне.

\- Да что происходит? - озабоченно спросил я. - Кстати, да, я действительно держался за Сару из-за тебя… Я не знаю, как объяснить, почему. Не было желания искать кого-то другого, потому что я уже нашел то, что надо, и это была не она, но то, что надо, не могло полностью мне принадлежать, поэтому я сохранял статус кво. Шерлок, какие неправильные выводы ты сделал?

\- О том, что твоё желание иметь детей и стабильные отношения – чужая программа, от которой ты, тем не менее, вполне успешно подсознательно бежишь.

\- Вот как?

\- Но ты на самом деле выбрал самый сложный способ, - оправдался он. - Можно было усыновить, я уже не говорю о том, что ты, в отличие от меня, можешь стать биологическим отцом, и, если использовать суррогатную мать…

\- Боже, Шерлок, я выбрал этот чертов способ, потому что считал, что это единственный достаточно _интересный_ для _тебя_ способ. Я думал, что хоть так мне удастся тебя заинтересовать… Но тебе больше не нужно об этом беспокоиться, ты прав, моя «программа», которая, кстати, моя и только моя! сбылась, ну и что, что он не настоящий. Вот я его вспомню и… Он _мой_!

\- Он наш, Джон. Он _наш_ , ведь так _?_ Почему, тем не менее, у тебя до сих пор не было детей, если это твои собственные задачи?

\- Потому что детей заводят с _правильным_ человеком, это же _элементарно_ , Шерлок. Черт побери, я даже не знаю, почему я серьезно думал именно о тебе, ты определенно ни в каком месте не _правильный_ для этого. Я, наверное, после всей этой истории действительно рехнулся, раз решил, что ты и есть Мистер Правильный Человек. Ты не просто не хочешь быть родителем, ты ещё и насмехаешься над моим желанием им быть.

\- Я вовсе не… Слушай, Джон, ты сделал ещё один неправильный вывод обо мне, но… так как я сделал такой же неправильный вывод о тебе… мы квиты. Опять. Я узнал о том, что не могу иметь детей, в 16 лет. Естественно, я успел с этим смириться. Но на самом деле… Я уже говорил, что, так или иначе, рано или поздно, начинаю хотеть того же, что и ты. А ты хочешь детей. По крайней мере, мне так сказали…

– Погоди, ты что, с Гарри консультировался?

\- Я задал ей пару вопросов…

\- Боже… Нашел у кого… Эй, это же для тебя означает признать свою несостоятельность – обратиться к кому-то за помощью. Ничего себе…

\- Я всего лишь задал ей несколько вопросов! – начал оправдываться он, но передумал. – Ну… да, иногда я не понимаю некоторых аспектов… И после… мне нужно было… Ну… понимаешь… - Он смущенно взлохматил волосы у себя на затылке.

\- Прояви немного чувства собственного достоинства, Шерлок, - нервно хохотнул я.

\- Я постоянно обращаюсь за консультациями к специалистам, - надулся он. – Гарри в какой-то мере специалист по тебе.

\- Эм… Не особо. _Я_ – специалист по _мне_ , - ткнул я себя в грудь. – Следующий раз спрашивай прямо у меня.

\- Но ты же консультируешься с Майком…

\- Разве? Ну… Я всего один раз спросил у него, есть ли чего такого, что мне нужно знать до того, как ты сам это вспомнишь. И все, - посмотрел я на него невинным взглядом.

\- Как ты понял из истории с медицинской карточкой, он все равно скажет тебе только то, что сочтет нужным.

\- Кстати, об этом. Почему тебе диагностировали стерильность в шестнадцать лет? То есть… Не то, чтобы в шестнадцать задаются вопросом, почему у тебя никак не получается стать родителем.

\- В Институте Психиатрии проводили самые разнообразные тесты.

\- В Институте _Психиатрии_ – тест на _фертильность_? - удивился я.

\- Эм… Если подумать… Официально я принадлежал отделению Детской и Подростковой Психиатрии, но мной очень сильно интересовался Центр Социальной, Генетической и Эволюционной Психиатрии.

\- Ты обещал, что расскажешь все, что там с тобой происходило.

\- Что именно тебя интересует?

\- Что _ещё_ не отражено в твоей карточке? Что ещё ты забыл мне сказать, потому что «не пришлось к слову»? Значит, тебе проверяли ДНК?

\- Только половые хромосомы. Сказали, что мальчик, - скривил он губы.

\- То есть их тебе не считали в общем? Вдруг у тебя их все равно 47?

\- Понятия не имею. А сколько должно быть?

\- Неважно. Иногда я думаю, что их у тебя, как у Лилу, не меньше пары сотен тысяч. Неважно. Что с тобой делали помимо тестов? Они тебя просто изучали, или все-таки пытались вылечить?

\- Помню групповые занятия…

\- Которые ты, конечно, не любил.

\- Почему? Это как раз было единственное развлечение.

\- Бедные твои согруппники… - представил я обычное развлечение Шерлока за счет других.

\- Я всего лишь изучал их! – отмел он мои грязные инсинуации. – Как, ты думаешь, я смог потом копировать их симптомы? Там были весьма любопытные экземпляры.

\- Майкрофт сказал, что ты сильно изменился после Института. До него ты был тише или… более буйный?

\- До него я был как сейчас.

\- То есть?

\- Думаю, после Института и до потери памяти я был слегка… Знаешь, когда социопат превращается в социофоба. По крайней мере, у меня усилились связанные с этим симптомы. Мама говорила, что я стал пугающе тихим. Помнишь, я сказал, что не могу сам инициировать связи? Не только романтические, любые. Это была самая заметная лично для меня перемена – до этого я никогда не страдал стеснительностью. После я физически не мог заговорить первым – у меня начинались панические атаки.

\- То есть, они у тебя уже были? – вспомнил я его приступ в первое посещение России.

\- Разумеется, но у меня их давно не было до того раза, о котором ты думаешь.

\- Значит что, они вывернули твою социопатию наизнанку? - я вспомнил Стивена в кафе – тот как будто пытался слиться со вселенной, весь этот бежевый… - Ну разумеется, социопатов боятся, грань между социопатом и психопатом тонкая, и не все её понимают. То есть они не пытались лечить тебя, они пытались защитить себя. Возможно даже, что ты был подопытной свинкой для универсального способа сделать социопатов безопасными. И какой же он, этот способ?

\- Электрошок? – пожевав губы, неуверенно ответил он.

\- На тебе применяли электрошок? – ужаснулся я.

\- Может быть…

\- Шерлок!

\- Откуда я знаю? Я не психиатр.

\- Так на тебе применяли электрошок или нет?

\- Нет. Вроде бы…

\- Ты не помнишь? Ты же сказал, что помнишь все.

\- Я преувеличил.

\- Майкрофт пытался раскопать, что там происходило?

\- Не знаю. Не спрашивал.

\- Я не знаю, хватит ли мне собственных связей…

Но Шерлок уже успешно ушел от разговора, он всем видом дал понять, что тот его больше не интересует.

\- Мы сильно отклонились от темы, - протянул он, складывая ладони в своем любимом молитвенном жесте.

\- Шерлок…

\- Так когда мы собираемся заняться твоей проблемой?

\- Сегодня, - обреченно выдохнул я.

\- Джон? – после того, как я объяснил ему, как именно мы будем заниматься моей проблемой, робко спросил он. – Мы… в порядке? Я заметил, что, несмотря на то, что прошло необходимое время…

\- Шерлок, ты хоть понимаешь, что я за эти полгода не спятил только потому что… спятил, - закончил я с осознанием. Ну да, вот почему я так хорошо держался – из-за Счастливчика. Из-за него же я не смог перестать надеяться на возвращение Шерлока, хотя с самого начала намеревался.

\- Ты все ещё злишься, - констатировал он.

\- Мы оба все ещё злимся. Наверное, это нормально. В конце концов, ты мог объяснить и получше, что не бросаешь меня. А ты злишься на меня за то, что я оказался недостаточно сообразительным, чтобы понять это сам. Да, я мог быть и подогадливей. Наверное. Все это большое недоразумение. Но неприятный осадок остался. И у тебя тоже – ты, вероятно, был удивлен, с чего это я вдруг не захотел с тобой переписываться.

\- Признаться, я… Но ты прав, я мог и лучше объяснить. Просто… Обычно ты не требуешь объяснений, ты… идеально подстраиваешься под нужную мне схему…

\- На твое счастье, подсознательно я подстроился и на этот раз! – Черт, я до сих пор каждый раз боюсь, что не смогу уловить эту его схему и все испорчу, и каждый раз злюсь на то, что он не может, как нормальные люди, давать четкие указания. А он применил этот трюк в такой ситуации! - Но ради бога, когда дело касается чувств, а не просто дела, лучше говори прямо. Я резко становлюсь идиотом и перестаю понимать намеки. Тебя тот год ничему не научил?

\- Но я сказал! Я прямо сказал, что выбираю тебя, - фыркнул он. – Но тебя это не удовлетворило. Может, это тебе нужно лучше объяснять?

\- Черт, а ты, похоже, прав, - пробормотал я. – Ладно, давай не будем выяснять, кто там больше виноват. Квиты?

\- Технически…

\- Шерлок!

\- Хорошо. Квиты.

Оставив Шерлока растапливать камин и следить за нагревателем, я вышел в магазин – за «вонючками» для ванны. Ближайший магазин LUSH был аж рядом с Бонд стрит, так что пришлось проехаться в трубе одну остановку, хотя я из упрямства чуть не пошел пешком. Оттоксикоманив в магазине по полной (боже, что за запахи!), мне удалось-таки уйти оттуда всего с парой нужных для действа штучек (бомбочки с авокадо и манговый мелт) и медовым набором на будущее, который мне нестерпимо хотелось съесть всю дорогу назад. Надо будет купить мед к чаю. Если у меня останутся на него деньги – черт, я потратился все-таки несколько больше, чем рассчитывал. Скоро нам нечем будет платить за E-Liquidдля Шерлока, вот тогда будет совсем весело. Надо уже, что ли, начать снижать процент никотина в нем. Если покупать те, что с запахом табака, можно слегка обмануть организм…

Заходя в прихожую 221Bс пакетами, я заметил в тени лестницы какой-то силуэт. Он, в принципе, мог быть тут и до того, как я выходил – при выходе я не смотрел назад. Поставив пакеты на пол, я нагнулся и разглядел, что это человек, мужчина белой расы лет сорока, среднего телосложения, судя по одежде, очевидно, рабочего класса. Поверхностный осмотр показал, что он мертв уже не меньше суток. Причина смерти – отказ печени, судя по желтым белкам.

\- Шерлок! – заорал я, подавляя панику. – Притаскивать домой целый труп, да ещё и в одежде – слишком даже для тебя!

Он уже через пару мгновений ссыпался по ступенькам и начал буквально приплясывать вокруг трупа босиком.

Меня от этого пробило на хи-хи. Нет, правда, в домашнем я его пляшущим вокруг _целых_ трупов ещё не видел, это следует запомнить.

\- Джон, это место преступления, прекрати хихикать, - восторженно заявил он.

\- Ты тоже не радуйся так в присутствии трупа, это неприлично, - парировал я. – Кстати, надо подготовить миссис Хадсон к тому, что в её прихожей кто-то преставился.

\- Заодно спроси, не знает ли она его. Он не случайно решил умереть именно тут, а раз мы с тобой его не знаем…

\- Хорошо, я выведу её для опознания. Я звоню Лестраду – сколько тебе дать форы?

\- Уже можешь звонить. И скажи ему, что я хочу, чтобы вскрытие делал ты – пусть договорится с твоим боссом в Бартсе.

\- Ты серьезно?

\- А ты знаешь другого достойного доверия патологоанатома в Лондоне?

\- Понятно. Но с чего ты решил, что довериться можно мне?

\- Ты год фактически исполнял обязанности судмедэксперта, потом полгода работал собственно патологоанатомом. Зная твое профессиональное эго, думаю, я могу доверять твоей квалификации, за это время ты изрядно повысил её в этом направлении.

\- Квалификации…

\- Что?

\- Я говорил о другом. Вдруг… Молли меня завербовала? Она, говорят, в этом эксперт, а я жил с ней пять месяцев.

\- Смешно, Джон, но, может, ты все-таки пойдешь к миссис Хадсон и позвонишь Лестраду, а шутки оставишь на более удачное время?

\- Меня Майкрофт проверял?

\- Что? Понятия не имею, может, и проверял. Учитывая, что он до сих пор не знает о том, что под его носом проделывает его шурин со своей шайкой, вряд ли его проверкам стоит доверять в любом случае.

\- Тогда ты успел сам меня проверить?

\- Ага! – воскликнул он, заставив меня вздрогнуть, но оказалось, что он всего лишь нашел что-то занимательное на трупе, меня он слушал вполуха. – Джон, Лестрад, миссис Хадсон, - напомнил он мне.

\- Так проверял или нет?

\- Джон, да, мы же только что с двумя гипнологами высшего класса проверяли тебя на скрытые программы, ты чист.

\- Я имею в виду, если я сам, по доброй воле…

\- Джон?

\- Может, мне тоже нужен… предохранитель, - оправдался я.

\- Я буду очень плохим предохранителем, - помотал он головой. – Если тебе вздумается перейти на темную сторону, я пойду за тобой, ты же это знаешь. Для _меня_ разницы не существует. Я там, где ты.

\- Я пойду к миссис Хадсон, - позвонил я, наконец, в её дверь. У меня неприятно затряслись коленки, и хотелось срочно сесть. Я постарался не слишком опираться на трость, но Шерлок наверняка заметил. Если, конечно, смог оторвать взгляд от трупа.

\- Да, родной? – высунулась наша домовладелица.

\- Миссис Хадсон, не выходите, пожалуйста, - мягко втолкнул я её обратно в квартиру и протиснулся сам.

Потом я обрисовал ситуацию сначала ей, затем Грегори по телефону. И вывел миссис Хадсон под руку в прихожую. Она с облегчением вздохнула – нет, она его не знает.

\- Он едет, - проводив её обратно в 221A, вышел я к Шерлоку, уже окончательно взяв себя в руки.

\- Хорошо. Я пойду, оденусь, посторожи труп, - взял он из моей руки все ещё весело пахнущий пакет из LUSH.

Он спустился уже в пальто. Лестрада ещё не было.

\- И куда мы собрались? – задал я риторический вопрос.

Шерлок только полуулыбнулся, прислоняясь к стене. Ну, я же говорил – риторический.

Я привалился к стене рядом. Так близко, что наши плечи соприкоснусь. Шерлок нетерпеливо ерзал, в глазах горел азарт и сумасшедшинка из-за вынужденной остановки – не хватало какой-то информации, за которой мы сейчас и побежим. Его била мелкая дрожь, которая отдавалась во мне предвкушением. Я снова почувствовал себя адреналиновым наркоманом. Нет, не на адреналин я был подсажен, на самого Шерлока - на все, чем он является.

Он как бы случайно задел мою руку. Я не стал игнорировать, меня тянуло к нему как железо к магниту. Незаметное движение – и нас слепило вместе. Это был даже не поцелуй, в нем не было ничего сексуального. Просто Джона Ватсона притягивает к Шерлоку Холмсу. Это закон природы. Стоит ли бороться с природой?

\- Я оставил воду греться, - услышал я его шепот. А потом – звонок в дверь.

Мы проскользнули мимо Лестрада и Андерсона, игнорируя вопросы.

\- Кстати, - вспомнил я о камере CCTV, которая всегда была направлена на нашу дверь, и указал на неё Шерлоку.

\- Что? – ловя такси, спросил он.

\- Можем взять запись?

\- Не можем.

\- Да ладно тебе, Майкрофт не настолько…

\- Буквально не можем, Джон. С Бейкер Стрит сняли охрану и наблюдение.

\- Что?

\- Не паникуй, все под контролем.

\- Под контролем, да? На тебя охотится русская мафия, а у нас нет охраны и наблюдения, заходи кто хочешь… умирай у нас в прихожей!

\- Джон, за мной никто не охотится, у них нет повода. И этот труп…

\- «С доставкой на дом», - добавил я.

\- Что? Ну да… Название для темы в блоге?

\- Не ты один соскучился по работе.

\- В общем, этот труп с доставкой на дом не имеет никакого отношения к тому делу.

\- О. Ты уже это вычислил? Интересно, каким образом?

\- Хитроу! – кинул он таксисту.

\- Да, разумеется, Шерлок, - садясь за ним в машину, продолжил я ворчать, - и наше поспешное бегство из страны, конечно, вовсе не это подтверждает. Хоть бы собраться дал. И у нас нет денег. Хотя ты наверняка успел стащить у Лестрада бумажник.

\- Джон, мы никуда не сбегаем, мы едем туда, куда ведет нас эта улика, - в руке у него оказался квиток, и при ближайшем рассмотрении он действительно оказался от камер хранения аэропорта Хитроу.

У стойки Оставленного Багажа Шерлок подал служителю квитанцию и бросил мне:

\- Заплати.

Услышав запрашиваемую сумму, я поперхнулся.

\- Шерлок, это больше, чем стоит твое новое пальто!

\- Не напоминай о том, какое оно дешевое, - брезгливо скривился он.

\- Давай, всего один звонок Лестраду, Шерлок, и эту сумму запишут на счет Скотланд Ярда.

\- Мой труп, мои улики! – топнул он ногой.

Я с тяжелым сердцем подал служителю свою личную карточку.

\- Нам будет нечего есть, Шерлок. Ну да, тебя-то этим не испугаешь, _Человек-Верблюд_ , а вот я буду голодный и злой!

\- Да ладно тебе, миссис Хадсон всегда тебя накормит.

\- Я взрослый мужчина, я не могу жить на одном чае с печеньками!

Когда нам выдали багаж в количестве трех больших баулов, Шерлок исполнил ещё один триумфальный танец над ними, схватил один сам, повесил два на меня и потащил нас в ближайший туалет.

Там, предварительно проверив, что в кабинках никого нет, и запершись, он начал потрошить баул, который приволок сам. Через пять секунд он издал победный клич и извлек из него… свое пальто. Да, свое любимое пальто, Белстаф «Милфорд», водонепроницаемое (преувеличено, проверку Темзой не прошло), темно-серое, с красными петлями и пуговицами с золотой отделкой крестом. На секунду, пока Шерлок скидывал новое и надевал старое, я подумал, что у Майкрофта странные способы доставки, но потом до меня дошло - это же потерянный багаж Шерлока!

Уже через пару секунд старое пальто валялось на полу рядом с новым.

\- Да, конечно, Шерлок, так и надо, всегда делай то, что от тебя ожидают, будь предсказуем, Шерлок, ибо так ты же не становишься _легкой мишенью_! – заорал я.

\- Джон, багаж в камерах хранения аэропортов проверяют!

\- На яд?!

\- Что? О, это было бы интересно, - снова загорелись у него глаза, и он припал к своему пальто на полу, обнюхивая его.

\- Нет, Джон, оно не пропитано ядом. Жаль. Кстати, хорошо, что никто не видел, как ты срываешь с меня одежду в пустом общественном туалете. Пошли бы разговоры.

Я нервно рассмеялся.

Любовно подняв свое ненаглядное пальто, Шерлок надел его снова и покружился на месте.

\- Боже, иногда я думаю, что ты в него влюблен, - проворчал я. - Иначе, отчего я ревную? У меня возникают в голове всякие нехорошие планы: взять его в заложники, чтобы заставить тебя есть, или вовсе избавиться от него особо жестоким способом – поселить на него моль, к примеру. Но у Майкрофта же всегда есть запасное.

\- Вообще-то оно – последнее. И именно таких уже не выпускают.

\- О, Шерлок, ты только что выдал свою самую страшную слабость. Берегись последствий.

Он тепло улыбнулся и объяснил:

\- В нем я – Шерлок Холмс.

\- А без него ты – Уинстон Черчилль? Ладно, я понимаю, о чем ты, но ты носил этот образ шесть лет – не надоело? В конце концов, не пальто красит человека…

\- А человек – пальто?

\- А что-то другое. Не одежда.

\- Святотатство, - округлил он рот в притворном ужасе.

\- Черт, может, можно будет сдать _это_ обратно, - показал я на все ещё валяющееся на полу пальто от Asos.

Шерлок запихал его в сумку туда, где пару минут назад был его Милфорд, и достал свой телефон.

\- Вы его уже опознали? – спросил он в трубку, по всей видимости, Лестрада. – Хорошо. Ты договорился с моргом? Когда там будет труп? Да, мы с Джоном подъедем прямо туда. Я в Хитроу, нашелся мой багаж. Подними мне дело с тем трупом в подъезде. Да, тот самый. Ну, разумеется связаны. Выясни, у кого из жителей того подъезда за какое-то время до этого пропадал багаж. Если он ещё жив – приставь к нему охрану. Да, нам тоже понадобится. Нет, я хочу, чтобы это были твои люди, а не Майка. Да, все ещё не разговариваю. Ой, пожалуйста, ты-то его не выгораживай, ты тут самая пострадавшая сторона.

\- Ты не разговариваешь с Майкрофтом? – спросил я, когда Шерлок разорвал соединение и схватился за лямку своего баула.

\- Ты разговаривал с Гарри, когда она бросила Клару?

\- Технически это Клара бросила Гарри, но да, я понял. Он у Ясим?

\- Ясим нет. Называй её Ириной.

\- Но ты сказал, что у неё нет амнезии…

\- Но она теперь совсем другой человек. Мы не просто так меняем имена, Джон.

\- Я всегда мечтал изменить имя, - впрягшись в оставшиеся два баула, проговорил я. – Но я уже говорил. И про то, что больше я этого не хочу, благодаря тебе.

\- Хорошо, - улыбнулся Шерлок. – В этом стремительно меняющемся мире нужно что-то неизменное. Меня успокаивает мысль, что это – Джон Ватсон.

Мы действительно поехали прямиком в Бартс, и мой босс, старший патологоанатом, на которого мы с Молли свалили свои смены один за другим, с ворчанием впустил нас в морг. Оказалось, что Лестрад смог уговорить его пустить меня, только найдя ему дополнительного работника на период, пока он не уладит ситуацию с кадрами. С этим самым новым сотрудником он нас тут же и оставил, уйдя домой, подозреваю, отсыпаться за суток трое.

\- Не могу искренне сказать, что рад твоему возвращению, - проворчал Андерсон Шерлоку и только холодно кивнул мне. Выкатив нужный труп из холодильника, он продолжил ворчать. – А, между прочим, у меня отпуск, а вместо этого я из-за вас должен сидеть в трупятнике.

\- А, так вот почему так было спокойно в Скотланд Ярде после моего возвращения – тебя там не было. Салли, кстати, тоже…

\- Прекрати свои грязные инсинуации, мы проводим отпуск отдельно! То, что он совпал по времени – совпадение!

\- Ну, теперь-то уж точно отдельно. Хотя… Морг – это романтично. Да же, Джон? – глядя на меня, поиграл он бровями. Я, конечно, не понял, о чем он, но подыграл ему, пытаясь сдержать хихиканье. – Помнишь ту ночь? Да, кажется, это было именно на этом столе, да? – Я мечтательно кивнул.

\- Пидарасы, - выругался Андерсон, заливаясь краской и ретируясь в лабораторию.

\- Ты на меня плохо влияешь, - рассмеялся я. - Бедный Андерсон.

\- А пусть не врет. О их связи с Салли знают все, включая его жену и её бойфренда. И заметь – не я им рассказал. И за эти полгода, вижу, ничего не изменилось.

\- Чужая личная жизнь все равно не повод для насмешек, - серьезно сказал я, готовясь к вскрытию. - Иногда бывает очень сложно разобраться с ней, и плохо, когда тебе ещё и тыкают этим в лицо.

Шерлок фыркнул. Но потом вместо обычных оскорблений в сторону идиотов, которые смогли так запутать свою жизнь, тихо пробормотал:

\- Я знаю.

О боже, Шерлок… Черт, у меня вернулось судорога дыхательных путей.

\- Токсикологические анализы тоже я должен делать? – выключив диктофон, в который я надиктовывал внешние признаки, обратился я к Шерлоку, который привычно устроился на облюбованном им наверняка ещё лет пять назад стуле – прямо во вновь обретенном пальто, не доверив его вешалке.

\- Можешь отдать часть работы Андерсону.

\- Ты ему доверяешь? – удивился я.

\- Он человек Лестрада, Лестрад лучше Майка знает, что такое шпионаж, за его людей я могу быть спокоен.

\- Нет, я про… Ты всегда говоришь, что он глуп.

\- Ну не до такой же степени, Джон. Лаборантом он вполне может быть. Не с усидчивостью же у него проблемы.

Когда я позвал Андерсона и попросил сделать часть анализов, пока я буду делать непосредственно вскрытие и собирать материал для второй половины анализов, Шерлок задал ему пару вопросов:

\- Ты сам привез труп?

\- Да.

\- К нему никто кроме тебя не прикасался?

\- Даже я к нему не прикасался.

\- После нашего ухода ты также должен следить за тем, чтобы к нему никто не прикасался до тех пор, пока тебя кто-нибудь не сменит.

\- Разумеется, - буркнул судмедэксперт серьезно. – Не учи ученого, я же тебя не учу, как дедуктировать.

Я чуть было не ляпнул, что вообще-то да, иногда пытаешься, но меня остановил его серьезный тон. Когда он удалился обратно в лабораторию с первой порцией материала, я спросил у Шерлока:

\- Когда ты говорил «человек Лестрада», ты что, имел в виду «шпион Лестрада»?

\- Разумеется.

Я рассмеялся. Ну да, разумеется. А чего я ещё ожидал? У нас даже Скотланд Ярд - это целое MI с каким-то номером.

\- Грег называет Ярд MI-4, - прочитал Шерлок мои мысли.

Я вернулся к клиенту, включив снова микрофон. Судя по состоянию внутренних органов, у него была терминальная стадия рака – метастазы были хорошо видны и присутствовали на трети всех органов. Но смерть наступила не из-за этого – печень-то как раз была чистой.

\- Черт, ты ведь серьезно хочешь детей? – ляпнул я внезапно вместо того, чтобы назвать вес печени. То, как Шерлок отреагировал на то, что я якобы не хочу их, ведь означает, что для него это весьма сильное желание. Утренний разговор, наконец, уложился в голове, и я понял: то, что мне показалось холодным сарказмом, на самом деле было обидой (он, возможно, первый раз в жизни не просто захотел этого – вообще даже подумал о том, что это возможно, и все - благодаря мне); и тут я обманул его в самых лучших чувствах.

\- Ты определенно тормозишь, Джон.

\- Знаю, - улыбнувшись, признал я.

\- Мало того, я хочу их с тобой, - добил он меня. – И, ради бога, более доступным образом. Оставим профессора с его мужскими яйцеклетками, хотя бы как запасной вариант – если когда-нибудь у него выгорит – замечательно, но ждать его я не намерен.

\- Все-таки, откуда в тебе это? – выпалил я. – Я ещё бы понял, если бы ты хотел продолжения своей уникальной ДНК, но приемный?

\- Мне нужно выплатить долг.

\- Что?

\- Каждого из нас кто-то воспитывал. Если тебя воспитывали хорошо, и ты чувствуешь благодарность – ты берешься за воспитание сам из чувства долга – ты должен передать дальше то, что дали когда-то тебе. Если же воспитание было плохое – ты хочешь дать кому-то то, чего тебе не хватало. Это две основные мотивации для воспитания детей. Но, Джон – давай сначала поженимся.

\- Шерлок, это было жертвой. Две жертвы, может, и перебор, но кольцо я отдал русалкам. Помнишь, каким образом можно добыть его обратно? – «Nur wer der Minne Macht versagt, nur wer der Liebe Lust verjagt», - проговорил я про себя.

\- Понятно… Мне все равно, не проблема. Глупые социальные условности.

\- Хорошо. У меня слуховые галлюцинации, или ты сказал это с разочарованием?

\- Это повлияет на твое решение?

\- Боюсь, что нет, но приятно.

\- Пойду, помогу Андерсону.

\- Не подеритесь там.

Перемотав диктофон, чтобы стереть не относящиеся к работе реплики, я продолжил вскрытие. Только, боюсь, мой голос, описывающий внутренности несчастного, был неприлично радостным.

\- Итак, отравление аценоминофеном на фоне терминальной стадии рака упорно говорит нам о самоубийстве, – подводил итоги Шерлок, когда мы поздним вечером возвращались домой - на метро, так как я решил сэкономить.

Теперь, когда багаж Шерлока нашелся (и лежал сейчас у наших ног), я обдумывал, какие вещи, дублированные Шерлоком, можно вернуть обратно в магазин или хотя бы куда-нибудь сдать. Я даже подумывал о _eBay_ или чем-нибудь в этом духе. Тем не менее, мысли были скорее абстрактными, так как я не мог сосредоточиться. Интересно, до какого числа внес плату за ренту 221B Майкрофт? Надо будет спросить миссис Хадсон. В конце концов, мы жили там уже почти месяц после возвращения, не мог же он заплатить за год вперед. Хотелось бы, конечно.

\- Не забудь ещё признаки того, что труп держали в холодильнике, - рассеянно добавил я.

\- А одежду – нет.

\- Как ты это узнал?

\- Просто поверь мне. Итак, труп без одежды держали в холодильнике, потом вынули, подогрели, высушили, одели, специально или случайно оставив нам улику в виде моего багажа, и поместили все это в нашу прихожую. Которая была открыта, когда ты выходил.

\- Да, - подтвердил я. – И я тоже не стал закрывать, подумал, что миссис Хадсон оставила дверь открытой специально.

\- Я услышал шум внизу после твоего ухода, но не обратил на него внимания, - признался Шерлок.

\- Скорее, тебе было лениво спуститься и проверить.

\- Я думал.

\- О чем?

\- О предстоящей процедуре, о чем ещё. И… о наших отношениях.

\- Я же сказал, что все в порядке! Ладно. Если бы не квиток на твой багаж, я бы решил, что у кого-то просто странный способ избавляться от трупов.

\- Тем не менее, личность убитого мне не знакома. Лестрад опросил того, из подъезда с трупом, у которого потерялся багаж. Багаж нашелся через пару дней, связи с трупом он тоже не видит.

\- Связи этого трупа с тем тоже нет.

\- Здоров как бык, истек кровью от нескольких ножевых ранений, многочисленные следы побоев. Крови в подъезде тоже не было, он также был убит в одном месте, заморожен, подогрет и перевезен на новое место. Логики в этом я пока не вижу. Хаотические действия, которые, тем не менее, повторяются в той же последовательности. За исключением способа убийства и багажа. Зачем было подкидывать квиток?

\- Ошибка.

\- Вполне возможно. Только из-за этого я смог связать два убийства, преступнику это не выгодно. Если, конечно, он не хочет, чтобы его остановили, что тоже не следует исключать.

Мы поужинали у _Спиди_ , не заходя домой - девочки ещё работали. Потом я уже было решил пойти завалиться спать, оставив Холмса распаковывать свои баулы, от которых у меня уже все болело (от метро пришлось волочь их самим, вот чего я в своем приступе экономии не учел). Но Шерлок проигнорировал их. И остановил меня.

\- Джон, ты что-то забыл? – спросил он мне в спину.

\- Да? – в квартире было жарко, после физической нагрузки и холода улицы меня быстро разморило.

\- Твоя проблема, Джон. Ты обещал сегодня.

\- Проблема? – я потормозил ещё пару десятков секунд, но таки вспомнил. – Да, точно.

Самое интересное, что сейчас, после дня работы, я чувствовал себя гораздо больше приближенным к состоянию того дня. Да, перспектива принятия ванной показалась не просто притягательной, но и уместной. Пока я над этим размышлял, Шерлок уже включил воду и начал разжигать камин.

Минут через пять мы уже лениво разделись, не глядя друг на друга, чтобы не вызвать известные реакции организма, и втиснулись по разные стороны ванной, покидав в воду бомбочки и мелты, тут же дружно зашипевшие. Аромат экзотических фруктов, ощущение приятной усталости - все, как в той мечте. Оставалось только… Я нащупал под водой знакомую ступню и, подняв, поставил её себе на грудь. Обнаружив, что Шерлоковы пальцы на ногах – почти такой же длины, как мои пальцы на руках, я переплел их друг с другом. Шерлок отзеркалил мои действия, завладев моей больной ногой. Трость я где-то забыл, пока не хотелось даже думать, когда я видел её в последний раз - не помню, чтобы тащил баулы с ней, поэтому, наверное, ещё в аэропорту. Нога, про которую, наконец, вспомнили, усердно начала покалывать. Шерлок не стал уделять много внимания моей стопе, а сосредоточился на голени. Я испустил стон удовольствия. Под его пальцами острые иголочки, которые прошивали мышцы, постепенно рассасывались.

\- Джон, я хочу, чтобы ты вспомнил тот день до мельчайших подробностей, - начал Шерлок погружать меня в небольшой транс – не самими словами, а тем, как он их произносил, как будто вкладывая их в мои уста, подстраиваясь под мое дыхание, в амплитуду волн удовольствия, исходивших от оживающей ноги. – Мы возвращаемся из долгого, утомительного не только физически, но и морально, путешествия. Чтобы сбросить с себя впечатления, смыть усталость, мы принимаем не душ, а ванну – потому что сил даже на то, чтобы стоять, нет. Мы вместе. Мы никогда не расставались.

Его голос уплыл куда-то, потому что я увидел тот самый день – и Шерлок, лежа со мной в ванной, молчал, погруженный в чтение какой-то высшей математики – я даже название книги не могу прочитать как следует, но это неважно. Нам было не о чем говорить, не о чем спорить. Ясим осталась там, в России, и мне больше было не о чем беспокоиться. Мы рассеянно массировали гудящие ноги друг друга и глупо улыбались, потому что идея с ванной была отличная, надо будет почаще её повторять.

Я немного встревожился, когда, в конце концов, вода остыла, но все в порядке – просто нужно переместиться в спальню. Что мы и сделали. В гостиной догорал камин, но у нас не было на чем улечься перед ним, да и дрова нужно было беречь. На кровати мы свернулись под одеялом в любимой позе, так что весь холод простыней достался Шерлоку, который недовольно шипел, но терпел. Вскоре он тоже согрелся и расслабился. Абсолютно счастливый, я провалился в сон.

\- Я в раю? – задал я Шерлоку риторический вопрос, когда проснулся. Его слишком молодое лицо светилось в полутьме неоновым светом.

\- М? – открыв глаза, сонно промычал он.

\- Я же говорил, что не заставлю себя ждать, - сказал я с улыбкой.

\- Джон?

\- Когда ты умер, я сказал, что не заставлю себя долго ждать. Вот и я.

\- О. Да, понятно. И почему бы это все твои дополнительные личности считают это место раем?

\- Потому что тут есть ты, дурачок. - Ну вот, даже тут ему приходится объяснять элементарные вещи.

Я погладил его по щеке и снова проснулся. В отличие от предыдущего раза, за окном было утро. Шерлока рядом не было, но из гостиной доносился его приглушенный голос – очевидно, он разговаривал по телефону. Так быстро он тараторит, только обсуждая очередное дело. Да, черт, мы же ещё не завершили дело о трупе с доставкой на дом. Интересно, мне что, удалось усыпить Шерлока посреди дела? Если да, то я собой горжусь. Так, глядишь, я смогу и кормить его регулярно.

\- Джон? - прервал он разговор по сотовому, когда я вышел. В руках у него было по трубке – одна телефонная, другая курительная, тоже электронная.

\- С добрым утром.

\- Ты вспомнил?

\- Что?

\- То, чего не было.

\- А, - наконец вспомнил я наш вчерашний эксперимент, чмокнул Шерлока по дороге в туалет, слегка поперхнувшись запахом табака, и уже на пороге пожал плечами. – Нет.

\- Нам не дали охрану. И Лестрад исчез, - проинформировал он меня, когда я вышел из душа.

\- Ты звонил брату?

\- Зачем?

\- Лестрад пропал – не думаешь, что это с ним как-то связано? – Шерлок нахмурился, пытаясь понять мою логику.

\- Позвони брату, - на самом деле, я знал, что Грег бы не хотел, чтобы мы звонили Майкрофту, если с ним что-то случится, как я не хотел на его месте, чтобы беспокоили Шерлока, но также я знал, что это всего лишь глупая гордость.

После завтрака он проинформировал меня, что Майкрофт тоже не отвечает.

\- Тогда я не стал бы волноваться, - пожал я плечами.

\- Они оба исчезли, и не стоит волноваться? – снова нахмурился Шерлок.

\- Скорее всего, они выясняют отношения.

\- Ага… - с сомнением согласился он. - У меня новая версия, я попросил Салли сравнить списки всех, кто был на обоих местах преступлений.

\- Ты думаешь, это кто-то из полиции?

\- Связи между целью и трупом нет, способы убийства разные, значит, носят случайный характер и также не имеют к цели отношения. И я нашёл это, - в руке он держал миниатюрную камеру, каких я за время жизни на Бейкер Стрит повидал немало. Я пожал плечами. – Она не Майкрофтовская.

\- Ты так в этом уверен?

\- Нет, не уверен, но если её поместил сюда преступник, то все сходится – бессмысленность его действий может на самом деле носить смысл.

\- Какой?

\- Э… знаешь тест на социопатию? Про девушку и кладбище?

\- Девушка на похоронах матери встречает молодого мужчину и по уши влюбляется в него, но после похорон не может его найти. Через несколько дней она убивает свою сестру. Её мотивация? Конечно, Шерлок, я читал материалы по социопатии, куда бы я делся.

\- Разумеется, ты не угадал правильный ответ, - не спросил он. Да, не угадал. И правильным я все-таки тот ответ бы не назвал. – Раньше я думал, что те, кто не могут его угадать, всего лишь недостаточно для этого умны. Разумеется, это не так.

\- А что, есть умные люди, которые не являются социопатами?

\- Разумеется.

\- Последнее время я в это не верю. Ты же сам говорил про проценты и их распределение. IQ требует жертв.

\- У тебя передозировка Морами. Надо будет познакомить тебя с другими членами Меги, среди них есть милейшие люди. Помнишь, я говорил про моего знакомого филантропа?

\- Ты уверен? Может, они там все тоже всего лишь искусно притворяются? Шерлок?

Шерлок, похоже, завис – первый раз мы настолько поменялись ролями, и его это выбило из колеи. Сможет ли он привести контраргумент? Видимо, нет. Замечательно. Первый раз я хочу проиграть спор, и надо же…

\- Так какой смысл несут бессмысленные действия преступника? – спросил я только для того, чтобы вывести из ступора Шерлока. Я сам уже понял, что к чему.

\- Настоящая цель – наблюдение за определенной жертвой. В данном случае – за мной. Багаж, камера – все говорит об этом. Труп в подъезде – это доступ к жертве. Он убивает для того, чтобы получить доступ к настоящей цели, во время осмотра места происшествия.

\- Значит, наш маньяк – психопат, - подошел я к Шерлоку вплотную. Он стоял посреди гостиной, все ещё с трубками.

\- Определенно.

\- Замечательно. Но предыдущая его цель жива и здорова? – положил я ему руки на грудь. Под пальцами стучало сердце, увеличивая темп.

\- Да, - Шерлок замер, стараясь дышать медленно и редко, но сердце все равно колотилось все быстрее. Его пальцы судорожно сжали обе трубки.

\- Значит, нам не о чем беспокоиться. Ты проверил, тут больше нет камер?

\- Я провел полный дебаггинг, - кивнул Шерлок, в его глазах мелькнуло понимание, к чему я веду, и почти неверие. Да, да, наконец-то, - подбодрил я его взглядом.

\- Замечательно, значит, никто не увидит этого… - вовлек я его в глубокий поцелуй. Шерлок одобрительно простонал, неловко обнимая меня – в руках все ещё были телефон и электронная трубка. Потом я понял, что он выстанывает какой-то слишком знакомый мотив.

\- Шерлок, - оторвался я от него и попытался сам изобразить тот же самый мотив. Когда у меня не особо получилось, я кинулся в спальню наверху и разыскал свой кларнет. Когда я сбегал по лестнице, до меня уже донеслись первые звуки скрипки. Я присоединился. Это длилось не более двух минут, но было идеально.

\- Ты тоже попросил Дэвида переложить на кларнет оставшиеся два минималистических дуэта? – спросил я, как только вынул мундштук изо рта. Меня все ещё потряхивало, как после секса.

\- Ты сделал это раньше – он сказал мне о том, что уже выполняет твой заказ. А я нашел, как продлить зарисовки, - он показал мне вынутые из баула ноты.

После того, как я заучил, какие фрагменты и в какой последовательности нужно повторять для того, чтобы продлить каждую из них, мы снова вступили в дуэт. Но уже без инструментов.

Остатки лубриканта и презервативы, конечно, запылились за полгода, но срок годности у них ещё не кончился. Хотя покупать их после этого все равно придется, особенно первое. Кажется, Шерлок, наконец, понял его предназначение. Мне снова, как и в первый раз, нужно было, чтобы он взял меня, вытеснив из меня пустоту. Да, я не вспомнил свою несуществующую жизнь. Но этим утром я обнаружил, что та сосулька, которая росла во мне все эти месяцы, и от которой я не мог избавиться даже после возвращения Шерлока, наконец растаяла. И мне необходимо было заполнить образовавшуюся каверну.

Мы смаковали каждую ноту. Шерлок не торопился заменить пальцы членом, как обычно, и успокаивал нетерпеливого меня. Он изменился. Стал уверенней, техничней. Но в нем не было Шерина, это была его собственная уверенность и техничность – он как бы перенес профессиональность Шерлока Холмса в эту область, хотя я постарался не думать, каким образом, памятуя прецедент с минетом, он этого добился. Он всегда был активом, но как бы по умолчанию - действовал больше по необходимости, поэтому ему так шла роль боттома, когда у него отбирали обязанности и давали расслабиться. Но сейчас он был великолепен – он не только прекрасно чувствовал меня, но и наслаждался этим. Я вспомнил о совете Дэррена и пообещал себе, что мы обязательно попробуем тантрический секс, и вообще что угодно. И, кажется, я восклицал «Фантастика!», «Великолепно!» и что-то в том же духе.

Мы успели «проиграть» только одну расширенную пьесу, но мне показалось, как будто мы отработали целый концерт. После оргазма в ушах чисто звенела одна нота, как уже знакомый стрекот кузнечиков в поле. Шерлок с открытым недоумением уставился на мое лицо. Я прибавил к своей улыбке расслабленный смех.

\- Что, счастливое лицо? – поддразнил я его.

\- Как можно влюбиться в человека, в которого уже влюблен? – нахмурился он.

\- А?

\- Я не знал, что ты можешь быть таким красивым.

\- Ничего. Это нормально. Я тоже влюбляюсь в тебя по пять раз на дню. – Конечно, я не сказал ему, что столько же раз на дню он разбивает мне сердце.

Дело напомнило о себе завибрировавшим телефоном. Подозреваю, что он звонил и до этого, но мы не обращали на него внимания.

\- Салли говорит, что списки не совпадают, и среди тех, кто заявлял о пропаже багажа в Лондоне за последние полгода, все живы, кроме одной девушки, попавшей в ДТП в состоянии интоксикации, так что нам, по всей видимости, действительно ничего не угрожает. Никаких трупов в их подъездах также не было, если не считать одного бомжа, найденного на улице одного из них. Но никаких улик мы там точно не найдем – его кремировали, даже не удосужившись вскрыть. Без Лестрада никто не будет проверять наличие в квартирах тех, у кого пропадал багаж, жучков, ну да ладно. Все же я опять зашел в тупик. Или нас обманывают – если это кто-то из Скотланд Ярда, списки могли подделать, а если Лестрад слишком близко подошел к нему, в следующий раз мы увидим нашего любимого детектив-инспектора через несколько дней в чьем-нибудь подъезде, оттаявшим и высушенным.

Я болезненно щелкнул Шерлока по высокому лбу:

\- Окстись.

\- За что? – недоуменно уставился он на меня с выражением детской обиды.

\- Не каркай. Привлечешь беду.

\- Но это вполне логичная версия.

\- Это не повод её озвучивать.

\- Понятно. То есть думать про неё можно, но нельзя произносить вслух.

\- Я понимаю, идиотизм, но…

\- Суеверие, - выругался он.

\- Но вот действовать, чтобы предотвратить эту версию, не только можно, но и нужно. Можно что-то предпринять?

\- Кажется, Салли тоже думает об этой версии, но не озвучивает её вслух, из-за вашего дурацкого суеверия. Но она серьезно напугана, поэтому готова сотрудничать.

\- Она вернулась из-за этого из отпуска.

\- Да, я связался с ней, как только не смог дозвониться до Лестрада, чтобы она проверила их с Май… теперь уже, видимо, только его квартиру. Оказалось, что Грегори также покинул её, ещё три дня назад, и никто не знает, где он ночевал с тех пор. Не думал, что вы оба будете придерживаться одного и того же стереотипа поведения.

\- Ты не можешь найти его по сотовому?

\- Майк, подозреваю, может. У них должны быть выработаны какие-то способы найти друг друга или дать друг другу знать, если что-то случится…

\- Как у нас? – понял я. Уже после третьего похищения с начала нашей совместной деятельности я решил, что подобные меры безопасности не повредят. Так появились условные сигналы и прочие «явки и пароли», пару раз они даже довольно хорошо помогали. Лучше, чем мои импровизированные попытки проморгать азбукой Морзе «SOS» в бассейне. Я тогда сбился от волнения.

\- Почему Грег не позаботился о том же самом для своих людей?

\- Привычка никому настолько не доверять, - пожал Шерлок плечами. – Его разыскивают всем его непосредственным отделом, и его маленькая шпионская сеть, и рядовые бобби. Если он в Лондоне и не в холодильнике одного из них, они его найдут.

\- Кстати, Андерсон все ещё охраняет труп? – вдруг вспомнил я о шпионах Лестрада.

\- Ой? – спросил Шерлок без малейшего раскаяния.

\- Труп-то уже явно никому не нужен.

\- Да-да, знаю, - отмахнулся он, набирая номер.

Пока Шерлок с каким-то извращенным удовольствием выслушивал Андерсоновские ругательства по телефону, я обратил внимание на то, что звон так и не ушел из головы, только стал ниже, как гудение высоковольтных проводов. Проблемы с давлением, только этого не хватало. Не молодеем, черт. Скоро невозможно будет не только безнаказанно заниматься сексом, но и бегать за преступниками. Надо определенно с этим завязывать. Не с сексом, со вторым. Шерлок, конечно, моложе меня, но и он со своим стажем курильщика начал задыхаться.

В дверь позвонили. Звук неприятно отдался у меня в затылке.

\- Посмотри, кто это, - попросил я Шерлока, потому как в отличие от него – он-то всего лишь снял и зашвырнул презерватив в мусорную корзину - мне, прежде чем одеваться, жизненно необходимо было принять душ, куда я и выскользнул, пока Шерлок облачался в домашнее.

Кажется, у нас были какие-то проблемы с водой – явственно изменилась её жесткость. В зеркале отразилось чужое лицо. Это, наверное, из-за усов, к которым я так и не привык за полгода. Появилось острое желание их сбрить. Чем я и занялся после душа, несмотря на то, что в гостиной Шерлок с кем-то разговаривал. Я порезался, но понял это, только увидев кровь. Ладно, начисто побриться можно и потом, когда вода будет помягче.

У меня снова был приступ легкой дереализации - в конце концов понял я, когда, выйдя, забыл надеть на себя хотя бы полотенце. Я обычно всегда достойно с этим справлялся, и со времен Банди не допускал таких грубых ошибок. Вода, разумеется, не была жестче, чем обычно – просто я не ощущал свою кожу как следует. В гостиной в моем кресле сидел Лестрад. Замечательно. Значит, мы зря о нем волновались. Они оба с Шерлоком оглядели мою фигуру без малейшего смущения (а я так же, без малейшего смущения, вынес их взгляды) и снова принялись за спор, который я прервал своим появлением.

Одевшись в спальне наверху, надо сказать, с некоторым трудом – координация тоже начала сдавать, да и то, что я уже почти не чувствовал свои руки, не помогало, - я снова вышел к ним. Памятуя совет Дэррена, мне следовало бы сейчас сказать Шерлоку о своей проблеме – а она ведь ожидалась, не так ли? Я ничего не вспомнил, как предполагалось, но какие-то признаки слияния со Счастливчиком все-таки появились. Но мой партнер был занят переругиванием с детектив-инспектором, и я не понимал и десятой доли реплик – кажется, они перешли на язык, который вырабатывается у людей, которые знают друг друга слишком давно и слишком хорошо. Это было как игра в ассоциации: они знают, на что у них одинаковые ассоциации, и перебрасываются ими вместо того, что хотят друг другу сказать на самом деле.

Что ж, я, может, и знаю Шерлока на пять лет меньше, но у меня тоже с ним богатый опыт, Грегори, - криво улыбнулся я и с нескрываемым удовольствием на очередную ассоциацию про какую-то подмену трупов выдал свою:

\- У нас в семнадцатом году было такое дело – пять трупов, кровь на месте преступления каждый раз не совпадала с кровью трупа. Андерсон каких только глупых версий не напридумывал, пока мы не установили, что каждый труп появлялся на месте убийства следующего.

\- Что с ним? – спросил Лестрад Шерлока.

Тот подошел ко мне и шепнул на ухо:

\- Сейчас две тысячи одиннадцатый, Джон. Ты вспомнил ту жизнь? Хорошо. Но нам нужно решить нынешнее дело. Помнишь нынешнее дело? Труп с доставкой на дом?

\- Ты же помнишь, кто был виноват? – спросил я, пытаясь понять, почему то, что сейчас одиннадцатый, должно быть важно для этой истории.

\- Нет, Джон, потому что это _твои_ воспоминания, меня там не было.

\- Очень странно, потому что я помню, что ты там был и практически сразу вычислил, что это водитель труповозки.

\- Труповозки? Джон, ты гений! – радостно обнял он меня за плечи.

\- Я-то тут при чем, это ты вычислил.

\- Грег, звони и узнай, кто отвозил оба трупа! – так же весело воскликнул Шерлок.

\- Салли не внесла их в списки, черт, иногда я думаю, что зря… - И в трубку: - Салли, проверь, пожалуйста, кто отвозил трупы с обоих мест. Да, ты же не внесла их в списки, правда? – елейным голоском проговорил Лестрад, а Шерлок одними губами закончил «дубина стоеросовая».

\- Джон, - снова чуть не прижался ко мне Шерлок. – Как все-таки хорошо, что ты меня придумал.

\- Что? – отшатнулся я.

\- Как хорошо, что в твоих воспоминаниях Счастливчика я все такой же умный, - улыбнулся он и положил мне руку на спину.

Я снова отшатнулся и ретировался на диван, забравшись на него с ногами. Гул в голове уже больше напоминал снежную бурю, и я невольно выглянул в окно, чтобы убедиться в том, что за ним ясно.

Лестрад принял звонок и после того, как положил трубку, сообщил:

\- Оба трупа отвозила одна и та же команда. Выходит только, что они никого не убивали, и все их преступление состоит в том, что они не доставляли трупы в морг, а прятали их у себя, чтобы потом подкидывать следствию в других местах. Мы не поняли, что происходит, только потому, что они выбирали те трупы, которых никто не хватится, ну и небольшая подтасовка документов опять-таки, чтобы удалить упоминания о том, что их за ними посылали.

\- Воровство багажа, воровство трупов. И все?

\- Камера могла быть и Майка, Шерлок. Прощальный подарок, так сказать.

\- Это не его марка.

\- Другой не нашел, - пожал Грег плечами. - Не забывай, он теперь частное лицо.

\- Но мотивация?

\- Вот этим я и займусь. Их сейчас задержат. Я сам их допрошу, потом позвоню.

\- Я с тобой?

\- Шерлок, думаю, Джону ты сейчас нужен больше, - встав и сжав плечо Шерлока, раскланялся Лестрад.

\- Я в порядке, - быстро сказал я, когда Грегори спустился по лестнице.

\- Не в порядке, Джон, у тебя в голове пытаются прижиться сорок лет жизни.

\- Ладно, не совсем в порядке, - согласился я и, наконец, признался. – У меня диссоциация.

Он подошел и склонился надо мной, изучая. Потом взял мою ладонь в свою и с силой провел ногтем по её внутренней стороне. Боль слегка вернула меня на место.

\- Так лучше?

Я кивнул.

\- И все-таки хорошо, что ты меня выдумал, - сев рядом, попытался пристроиться мне под руку Шерлок, но я отшатнулся – где-то рядом прозвучал взрыв. Над головой свистели пули. Грохот стал невыносимым, заставляя сжаться в пружину, готовую распрямиться.

\- Что такое, Джон?

\- Что значит, «я тебя придумал»?

\- Джон, я этого не говорил. У тебя галлюцинации? – Он повторил трюк с ладонью. – Я настоящий. Ты настоящий. Мы оба настоящие. Видишь?

\- Да, - послушно кивнул я, разглядывая, как сквозь его пальцы проглядывает моя собственная вторая рука.

\- Если я ненастоящий – кто тогда это делает?

«Я сам», - сказал я про себя.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что ты меня придумал, - не меняя тона, продолжил Шерлок. – Ну, только подумай – таких, как я, в жизни не бывает. Ну что это за имя – Шерлок?

\- У партнера Грэма Чепмена фамилия Шерлок, - вспомнил я.

\- Ну да, у того гея из Монти Пайтона, какая ирония. Он, кажется, ещё трубку курил? – засунул в рот мундштук своей Шерлок. – И вообще, это же смешно. Все было настолько невероятным с самого начала, что ты потом даже начал придумывать обоснования. Талантливо сочинено, не спорю, но, согласись, что все равно многое слишком… слишком.

\- Особенно то, что ты меня любишь, - проговорил я онемевшим ртом.

\- Джон, Джон! – Шерлок снова пытался сделать больно моей руке, но боль была где-то далеко, на другом конце комнаты. – У тебя галлюцинации!

\- Я знаю, - улыбнулся я. Вопрос, когда они начались.

Я мог быть в плену, возможно, Шерин – это реальность. Или я лежу с ранением и брежу. Может, все началось позже, уже на гражданке – с совета Эллы завести блог. Я придумал Шерлока, чтобы было что в этот самый блог записывать. Или Шерлок все-таки был, но так и не вернулся из Боснии. Или… Или откуда подальше? Может, он был, но больше его нет? Может, я блокирую его смерть? У меня промелькнула картина того, как Шерлок падает в какую-то пропасть, а я не могу удержать его за руку, и он соскальзывает, оставляя у меня в ладони только дурацкое кольцо с мизинца.

Под грохот канонады я обхватил себя за коленки и, покачиваясь туда-сюда, попытался себя убаюкать – меня сотрясали рыдания, нахлынувшее горе разрывало меня на клочки не хуже взрыва. Шерлока _не существует_. Осознание этого было единственной реальностью, и в ней не хотелось существовать.

\- Джон, - говорил _несуществующий_ Шерлок, пытаясь оторвать мое лицо от коленок, в которые я его зарыл. – Я выставлю тебе стража, который будет предупреждать тебя о галлюцинациях, будет отделять их от реальности. Я так делал для себя, когда у меня были наркотические. Ты должен сосредоточиться на моем голосе.

Я очнулся с ощущением пустоты в голове. Грохот, - дошло до меня. Шум не исчез, но он как будто был теперь за окном, а окно было с хорошей звукоизоляцией.

\- Лучше? – спросил Шерлок. Осознание того, что он не настоящий, никуда не делось, но я уже мог воспринимать это относительно спокойно. Я кивнул.

\- И когда это пройдет? – спросил я только ради разговора – было страшно оставаться одному со своими мыслями.

\- Не знаю. У меня были только наркотические галлюцинации, и исчезали они, разумеется, с выводом наркотиков из организма. У тебя… Я не знаю. Погоди… Джон. Посмотри на меня, - он взял мое лицо в свои чересчур большие ладони и посмотрел прямо в глаза. – Расширенные зрачки, нистагм, - констатировал он. – Эритема, прочие физиологические симптомы. Ты понимаешь? И та женщина, которая погибла в дорожном происшествии, она вполне могла быть не пьяна. Джон! Это может быть какой-нибудь диссоциативный галлюциноген. Мне нужно кое-куда сходить, а ты посидишь у миссис Хадсон, хорошо?

Он отвел меня вниз, в 221A, посадил в кресло у чайного столика, наказав нашей домохозяйке не спускать с меня глаз, и исчез.

Мне принесли чай с печеньками, и я попытался есть. В горло ничего не лезло – за окном все ещё была война, и мне было страшно (не за себя – за Шерлока, который вышел на улицу в эту бурю). Да и то, что я был как будто только что от дантиста – я не чувствовал своих губ и языка, - не помогало жевать.

Через какое-то время мне надоело сидеть, я хотел подойти к окну, чтобы ждать там Шерлока, но не смог встать. Я промучился этой задачей до самого его возвращения. Когда он вошел в 221A, я с обидой сообщил ему об этом.

\- Не можешь встать, Джон? – нахмурился он. – О чем ты говоришь? Конечно, ты можешь встать.

И да, о чудо, я мог. И встал. И поблагодарил миссис Хадсон, и вышел вслед за несущим пакет Шерлоком. И поднялся за ним к нам. Шерлок вывалил содержимое пакета на стол гостиной и, вынув из этой горы стеклянный стаканчик, подал мне:

\- Мне нужна твоя моча.

\- Это что, тесты на беременность? – хихикнул я. Большинство штук из пакета действительно были похожи на них.

\- На наркотики, Джон.

Я послушно пописал в стаканчик, еле попав в него, и принес обратно, чуть не расплескав по дороге – меня все ещё сотрясал хохот. Да, зачем мелочиться-то и придумывать всякие мужские яйцеклетки, когда можно просто забеременеть самому. И будем жить на Нобелевскую премию, да.

Я все ещё смеялся на диване, когда Шерлок объявил, что это РСР.

\- Фенциклидин. Не повезло, я очень надеялся на кетамин или ещё что-нибудь такое же краткосрочное, - вздохнул Шерлок. – Ангельская пыль – долгоиграющий и непредсказуемый наркотик, Джон.

\- Я в порядке, - хохотнул я.

\- Да, Джон, эйфория тоже среди симптомов. Смена настроения, тем не менее, может снова привести к депрессии или чему похуже. Черт, это предназначалось мне, - ударил он по столу кулаком.

\- Ты жалеешь, потому что мне было плохо, или потому что тебе не досталось? – хихикнул я.

\- Не мой наркотик, Джон. Слишком много непредсказуемых эффектов, и среди них никаких положительных.

\- Кроме эйфории, - улыбнулся я.

\- Никогда не гнался за дешевыми развлечениями, - сказал он. – Как все-таки PCP попало в твой организм? Проще всего было подсыпать его в мою трубку. Вернее, в картридж с «соком». Но ты трубку не курил, я курил, и со мной все в порядке. Ты бы заметил, если бы попытался его съесть или выпить – он горький. Также он не мог быть на мундштуке кларнета – по той же причине. – Он посмотрел на меня вопросительно. Я помотал головой. Нет, точно, ничего горького. – Хм. Действие у него практически моментальное, а у тебя начались первые признаки после того, как ты принял душ. Но вчера мы там принимали ванну, и я в порядке. Что ты использовал? – он подвел меня к ванной комнате. Я указал на бутылку своего геля для душа. Вчера я пользовался им же, когда мы ополаскивались после ванны. Шерлок тоже вспомнил это.

\- Хорошо. Далее. Из сумок я ничего даже не распаковывал, в любом случае я сам ко всему прикасался. Кстати… Если не после душа, а чуть раньше… У меня тоже был небольшой эпизод, который я принял за эффект от секса… Боже, смазка! Необычный способ администрирования, но, полагаю, всасываемость слизистых…

Он покопался в мусорной корзине, извлек оттуда использованный презерватив и сел с ним за стол, над тестами. У меня прошла эйфория, осталось ощущение, что я смотрю какое-то не особо интересное кино.

\- У меня всего одна попытка, иначе придется идти ещё за тестами, - произнес он. Полагаю, он скорее пытался поддерживать со мной какой-то контакт, чем объяснял мне, что делает. Я воспринимал это как дикторский текст. – Поэтому я исследую это, а не остатки в тюбике – в нем могло не перемешаться, и есть риск протестировать чистую область.

Когда на тесте появились две полоски, он поместил презерватив и тюбик в пластиковые пакеты и тщательно их застегнул.

\- Оно самое, - прокомментировал он свои действия. – Ты как?

Я пожал плечами, которые от этого движения взлетели к потолку, потом вспомнил, что хотел что-то сказать.

\- Я придумал тебя, потому что мне было скучно, - сообщил я. - Поэтому, когда тебе скучно, это… страшно. Это – моя скука пробивается из-под… - я завис, потому что понял что-то совсем другое. – О… Нет. Это же… Это не ты ненастоящий. Это _я_ – ненастоящий. Это не я тебя выдумал. Это _ты_ меня выдумал от скуки. Ну конечно, вот почему меня не существовало до тебя! Но… Но почему меня? Я ведь _неинтересный_! – я посмотрел на себя со стороны. Да, _чудовищно_ обычный.

\- Джон, Джон, - подскочил ко мне Шерлок и обхватил своими огромными лапами, но я их не почувствовал – я все ещё смотрел на себя со стороны. В его руках я выглядел таким маленьким и невзрачным. – Ну, если я тебя выдумал, то у меня были на то основания, не так ли? Поэтому запомни - ты интересный, ты больше, ты - необыкновенный. Ты как текущая вода – тот, кто смотрит на тебя невнимательно, может посчитать, что ты всегда один и тот же, но если присмотреться – ты всегда разный. От тебя невозможно устать, тебя невозможно вычислить. Ты как задача с бесконечным числом неизвестных.

Его слова и тон успокаивали. Он что-то ещё объяснял про «мозаику моих глаз», «фракталы моих модуляций» и прочую чушь, которую я не понимал. Но было приятно. Самым главным было то, что я ошибался – Шерлок есть. Со своим собственным призрачным существованием я могу смириться. Но если бы Шерлока не было, его следовало бы выдумать. Или все же это я его придумал? Нет, у меня определенно воображения бы не хватило. Хотя… Он был очень похож на то, как я в своей Докторской Тетрадке изображал Четвертого, компаньоном которого мечтал стать с семи лет. Только шарф у того был, естественно, длинней.

\- Ты – Доктор? – Мы уже лежали на диване, и я, смотря на нас сверху, видел себя маленьким ребенком, утонувшим в его объятиях.

\- Нет, это ты – доктор, Джон, - выдохнул он мне в затылок.

\- Я – Доктор? – удивился я. Может, я и, правда, его выдумал? Чтобы он потом выдумал меня? – А кто ты?

\- Я Шерлок, Джон, помнишь?

\- Ты мой компаньон? Или моя ТАРДИС? – Я уже полностью скрылся в нем. Он мог перенести меня куда угодно, когда угодно…

Я был в 2013ом, в лаборатории Ньюкасловского института, присутствуя при первой попытке получить жизнеспособную зиготу по проекту мужской яйцеклетки, и маленькое чудо, происходившее на моих глазах, было таким непрочным, что я затаил дыхание. Я был в 2016ом, в роддоме, впервые держа Пэдди на руках, такого хрупкого и почти прозрачного - весь в своего отца, который стоял рядом на трясущихся ногах. Я был в 2019ом, в больнице, когда Лестрада серьезно ранило во время взрыва в Новом Скотланд Ярде, и впервые видел братьев Холмс обнимающимися. Я был в 2022ом, в военном госпитале, куда меня призвали из запаса на очередную ненужную войну, но самым моим главным страхом был не новый способ, которым люди научились убивать друг друга, а оставшийся один на один с шестилетним сыном Шерлок. Я был в 2028ом, в _Heart_ _Hospital_ , совершая свою первую операцию с новеньким виртуальным нанохирургическим аппаратом. Я был в 2031ом, в клинике по трансплантации волос, когда Патрик, увидев в холле юбилейный повтор «Смоллвилля», одновременно отказался от пересадки и выбрал будущую профессию. Я был в 2037ом, в декорациях больницы, на съемках сериала, в котором Патрику дали первую серьезную роль. Я был в 2047ом, в аптеке, забирая выписанные Шерлоку таблетки от Альцгеймера, которые уже второй десяток лет успешно борются с ней и прочими болезнями, что связаны с деградацией его любимых «серых клеточек». Я был в 2051ом, в клинике оздоровления, откуда я был вынужден, из-за только что прошедшей операции, смотреть вручение Патрику БАФТы, но голографический эффект присутствия сглаживал разочарование, так же как комментарии Шерлока по инстанткомму прямо из зала. Я был в 2059ом, в орбитальном санатории, где мы отдыхали с Шерлоком от ставшей изнуряющей 1G. Я был в 2067ом, в хосписе, где Шерлок умирал на день раньше меня…

Проснувшись, я понял, что нахожусь в больничной палате. На мне была капельница, руки и ноги были в мягких фиксаторах, в горле пересохло, ничего не болело, больше всего неудобств мне причинял мочевой катетер. В палате кроме меня никого не было.

\- Сестра! – подал я голос, пустив петуха. Откашлявшись, я повторил с большим достоинством. – Сестра!

Ко мне зашли после пятого истошного крика, осмотрели глаза и проверили реакцию.

Всем известно, что врачи – самые отвратительные пациенты, и я был не исключением. Я знал, что медсестра после осмотра должна позвать доктора, но она ушла, а ко мне так никто и не подошел. Так что я сам снял с себя фиксаторы (дотянуться одной рукой до наручника на другой), вынул катетер (разрезать трубку для наполнения баллона выше основной) и капельницу (извлечь иглу из вены, зажать руку в локте) и вышел из палаты. В коридоре, наполненном людьми, меня и поймали. Драться я не стал, но потребовал лечащего врача.

\- Из-за передозировки фенциклидина у вас наступила кома, - объяснил явившийся, наконец, доктор.

\- Если вы не в курсе, я не по своей воле его принял, - не понравился мне его тон.

\- Я в курсе.

\- Тогда, очевидно, вам также сказали, каким образом он попал ко мне в организм, - фыркнул я. Разумеется, у Шерлока вряд ли хватило такта умолчать об этом. – У нас, между прочим, запрещена дискриминация по сексуальной ориентации.

\- Я не...! – вспыхнул доктор.

\- Значит, шли вы сюда полчаса, потому что были заняты с другими пациентами, а не из-за гомофобии?

\- Да, именно так. Кто ж знал, что вы пойдете бродить по больнице, не успев выйти из комы, - проворчал он.

\- Можно было догадаться, по моей профессии, что я не из самых легких пациентов.

\- Простите, _доктор_ Ватсон.

\- Где я?

\- Клиника Принцессы Грейс.

\- Частная? Это многое объясняет. Когда будете выписывать?

\- Сначала нужно убедиться в том, что ваше состояние стабильно. И PCPвывелось из организма.

\- Сколько я уже тут лежу?

\- Вторые сутки.

\- Да мне ещё неделю им п _и_ сать. Выписывайте сейчас.

\- Может, все-таки хотя бы сутки понаблюдать?

Я одарил его таким «ласковым» взглядом, что у меня у самого по спине мурашки забегали.

\- Спасибо, но нет, спасибо.

Разумеется, злился я не на несчастного доктора, а на отсутствие Шерлока. С тех пор, как мы познакомились, я два раза попадал в больницу, и Шерлок – один. Ничего страшного, два легких ранения и отравление угарным газом, все во время дел. Все три раза мы были вместе, правда, второй раз Шерлок, еле дождавшись, когда я приду себя, тут же умчался ловить преступника, из-за которого я наглотался CO2. Почему же теперь его не было рядом?

Оказалось, что меня привезли в домашней одежде. Я даже не мог спокойно уехать домой – на улице было слишком холодно для футболки и пижамных штанов, да и за такси мне платить было нечем.

\- Сестра, где у вас тут можно курить? – переодевшись, спросил я медсестру, принявшуюся убирать белье.

\- Задний вход, все идут туда. Вам стрельнуть?

\- Нет, спасибо, я не курю, - удивил я её.

Знакомый долговязый силуэт стоял на фоне открытой двери на улицу. Я подошел, зябко ежась.

\- Я проснулся, а тебя нет, - пожаловался я.

Шерлок обернулся и, выкинув окурок за дверь, захлопнул вокруг меня полы своего пальто. «Ты моя ТАРДИС?» - вспомнил я, прижимаясь к горячему телу.

\- Настоящие сигареты? – поморщился я.

\- Электронные не помогали, - оправдался он.

\- Испугался?

Он не ответил, только прижал к себе крепче. Черт, и он пропах больничным запахом, который каким-то таинственным образом перебивал даже табак.

\- Поехали домой, - попросил я. – Кажется, как будто я провел тут всю свою жизнь. Возможно, в каком-то смысле это так и есть.

\- Ты вспомнил?

Я мыкнул. Говорить об этом не хотелось.

Дома, после горячих душа и чая, окончательно согревшись, мы сидели на диване с ногами, и Шерлок рассказывал про дело - как всегда, быстрым речитативом, за которым я с трудом поспевал.

\- Камеру в нашей квартире действительно поставили они, но они были всего лишь рабочей силой – сразу можно было догадаться по стоимости одной такой камеры, а Лестрад нашел ещё пару штук – у других жертв. С некоторых камеры уже, видимо, сняли, так как, несмотря на их отсутствие, у жертв, также вскорости после пропажи багажа, наблюдались психотические эпизоды. Они были очень рады узнать, что это был наркотик, и они не сходят с ума. Кстати, а та женщина, которая погибла в ДТП, была действительно просто пьяна. Так что фактически смертельных исходов не было.

Он не произнес вслух «Ты мог стать первым».

\- Так кто за ними стоял?

\- Какой-то профессор нейропсихологии – ему нужны были подопытные. Очевидно, добровольцев было мало, а страдающие зависимостью для его исследований не подходили.

\- Команда труповозки никак не связана с Морстан?

\- Лестрад долго поражался, как они смогли так легко перетасовать трупы. Не знаю, стоит ли Молли за этим профессором, но то, что именно её коррумпированная система позволила этим двоим так ловко все проделать, это точно. То, что они посчитали этот способ более легким, чем элементарный взлом, уже о чем-то говорит. Очевидно, что они до этого занимались чем-то подобным. Как ты? Действие фенциклидина прошло, но у тебя в голове до сих пор слишком много несуществующего опыта.

\- Да, на пару книг хватит, - удовлетворенно крякнул я.

\- М?

\- Знаешь, сколько несуществующего опыта в голове обычного писателя? Это нормально. Это называется «богатое воображение».

\- Ты расскажешь мне про Патрика? – неуверенно спросил Шерлок.

\- Думаю, я это даже запишу. Вот так из детективного писателя я переквалифицируюсь во что-то… бытового фантаста? Я жил там до конца шестидесятых. Больше двух третей нового века, представь, насколько ушел прогресс в его прогрессии. Пожалуй, в моем «несуществующем опыте» даже есть что-то, достойное публикации. Если, конечно, я смогу достойно это записать.

\- Так ты окончательно решил удариться в писательство?

\- И тебе советую. Ты можешь написать множество познавательных монографий.

\- С чего ты решил, что я их не пишу?

\- Ну и молодец, значит. Передача опыта, пусть даже «несуществующего» - это первостепенная задача любого человека.

\- Даже так? – незлобно хмыкнул Шерлок.

\- Мы все должны думать о будущем. Кстати об этом… Надо записаться на BAAF. Если ты не возражаешь.

\- Я уже.

\- Когда успел?

\- Позавчера, пока ты спал. Разумеется, документы надо будет потом подавать вживую.

\- Ты уже думал, какого ребенка мы будем искать?

\- Как скажешь, - пожал он плечами с наигранным равнодушием.

\- Если это твой долг, значит, нам нужен тот, кого никто не возьмет. Кто-то, похожий на тебя. Слишком странный и неудобный.

\- С ним будет трудно.

\- Ты уже должен был понять, что трудности меня не пугают. Кстати, - вспомнил я. – Где был Лестрад?

\- Ты был прав.

\- Они с Майкрофтом выясняли отношения?

Шерлок утвердительно мыкнул, зарываясь с головой в одеяло.

\- О. Тебе стыдно, что ты не додумался сделать то же самое полгода назад? – догадался я.

Из-под одеяла раздалось возмущенное приглушенное неразборчивое бурчание.

\- Ничего, - успокоил я его. – Ничего страшного. Я тоже не додумался. Мы с тобой оба идиоты. Это нормально. Так что там с Майкрофтом? Он что, действительно решил пройти расширение?

Шерлок фыркнул что-то вроде «Ему не помешает».

\- Как думаешь, какие способности будут у него? – хихикнул я, представив этого СуперМайкрофта.

\- Контроль, - поморщил нос, высунув его из-под одеяла, Шерлок. – Ему просто необходимо заботиться обо всем и обо всех.

\- А какие были бы у тебя? – более серьезно спросил я.

\- Ясновидение. Если развить мои способности ещё дальше, это будет называться «ясновидение».

\- Ты жалеешь, что не согласился?

Он не ответил, только ещё глубже закопался в диван.

Следующие несколько недель я записывал то, что помнил. И придумывал то, чего не было даже в моей не существовавшей жизни. Казалось, что тем, что я вспомнил ту жизнь, я открыл в себе неиссякаемый источник фантазии, который у меня изрядно засорился с детства. Пришлось снова завести «Докторскую» тетрадку – записную книжку в предусмотрительно не синей обложке (чтобы не потерялась), и таскать её с собой всюду, даже в туалет.

К Хэллоуину внезапно нарисовалась Гарри.

\- Скажи, что лучше – Гарри Поттер, потому что я, собственно, Гарри, - чуть ли не с порога выпалила она, надевая на себя круглые очки, - Или Рон Уизли? - Очки заменила сломанная палочка в руке. – Потому что я, собственно, с Гермионой. Сегодня уже надо краситься, а я что-то не могу выбрать, - На данный момент у неё были мелированные волосы – платиновые прядки на каштановых (тоже не натурального цвета) волосах.

Шерлок стоял у «классной доски» - так мы называли стену, на которой он развешивал зацепки к делам. Уже третий день на ней висели фотографии сотрудников одной фирмы, которая обещала нам неплохие деньги за сведения о том, кто из их сотрудников сливает информацию конкурентам, а Шерлок никак не мог выбрать, кого из тех, кто это делает (а их набиралось больше десятка), сдать, а кого не стоит. Ну, и к тому же, чем дольше мы делаем вид, что работаем, тем охотней нам заплатят, никто не верил в мгновенность Шерлоковой дедукции. Он поднял глаза к потолку, считая, и бросил:

\- Восемьдесят восьмой уровень из ста. Полагаю, хочет успеть пройти до свадьбы, лишняя сотня тысяч евро не повредит.

\- Он о чем? – уставилась на него моя сестра.

\- Не обращай внимания, - отмахнулся я. - Конечно, Уизли. На какую-то вечеринку идете?

\- Туда же, куда и вы, полагаю.

\- Куда?

\- Разве твой шурин вас не пригласил? Я думала, вы идете по умолчанию.

\- Шерлок!

\- Я не пойду на вечеринку, - отрезал тот. – _Особенно_ на маскарадную.

\- Я не об этом. Почему, ты думаешь, Майкрофт приглашает всех на Хеллоуин, когда сам он находится… сам-знаешь-где?

\- Хочет избавиться от нас всех сразу?

\- Шерлок!

\- А, кстати, что с Майкрофтом? – спросила Гарри. – Эль говорит, что у неё бессрочный отпуск, в связи с его бессрочным отпуском.

\- Мы сами не совсем поняли, - ответил я поспешно, затыкая Шерлока, который явно намеревался либо выдать государственные тайны, либо снова оскорбить своего брата.

\- Где будет вечеринка? – спросил я сестру, подавая ей кружку чая.

\- В «Красном Льве», разумеется, – ответил за неё Шерлок.

\- Ты все-таки получил приглашение?

\- Ты тоже.

\- Мы идем, - решил я.

\- Нет!

\- Мы идем, Шерлок, потому что это очень странно.

\- Мы _не_ идем, Джон, потому что это очень странно!

\- У меня такое сюрреалистическое ощущение, что мы поменялись местами. Хорошо, я просто прямо спрошу у твоего брата, что происходит.

\- И он тебе прямо ответит, что ничего.

\- Но ты знаешь, что происходит? Ты будешь, как твой брат, или все же удовлетворишь мое любопытство?

\- Я, пожалуй, пойду, - замялась Гарри. – А то вы тут… удовлетворять друг друга собрались…

\- Нет, он успеет мне все рассказать, когда ты уйдешь, никуда не денется, - остановил я её. - А сейчас мы пойдем на кухню и нормально поговорим. Ты же пришла не для того, чтобы спросить, кого будешь изображать на Хеллоуин?

На кухне мы болтали о всякой чепухе – видимо, Гарри все-таки пришла спросить, что с боссом её невесты, и не пора ли той менять себе хозяина.

Когда мы перебирали варианты маскарадных костюмов для нас с Шерлоком (Бэтмен и Робин, Дракула или доктор Франкенштейн и Игорь, Спок и Кёрк или МакКой), к нам зашел Шерлок и тихо сказал:

\- В отличие от меня, Майк не стерильный.

\- Ты думаешь, он и Ирина?.. – ахнул я.

\- Я не ясновидящий, это всего лишь мое предположение, - буркнул он и ушел обратно в гостиную.

\- Он стерильный? – подняла бровь Гарри.

\- Да.

\- О, значит, этот вариант отпадает. Жаль, хоть кто-то из Ватсонов был бы умный.

\- Эль тоже умная, пусть она и рожает.

\- Тогда придется просить сперму у тебя, а это отвратительно.

Мы все-таки пошли в «RedLion». Шерлок наотрез отказался от маскарадного костюма, я посчитал, что без него это неинтересно, и тоже не стал наряжаться. Возможно, он не хотел использовать искусство маскировки всуе? Я даже на пробу предложил прийти так, чтобы нас никто не узнал. Но Шерлок сказал, что это, в конце концов, корпоратив спецагентов, а не офисного планктона, и нас либо вычислят, либо не впустят.

\- А кто вы с фриком? – чуть ли не на пороге встретил нас злобный оскал Салли. Они с Андерсоном были Листи и Римси из «Красного Карлика», что я оценил на пять – полное попадание. «Листи», правда, видимо, звали Дэбби, а не Дэйв.

\- Ты что, не видишь – они Шерлок Холмс и доктор Ватсон, - фыркнул Андерсон. – Персонажи блогов Ватсона. Они думают, что у них свой фандом.

\- Погоди, тогда, может, это не они? Может, это кто-то в них переоделся? – прыснула Донован.

\- Билл, Эндрю, это вы? – воскликнул Андерсон и согнулся пополам.

\- Что, Билл и Эндрю – наши фанаты? Видишь, у нас _есть_ свой фандом, - пожал я плечами, но они продолжали ржать.

Тогда я, проходя мимо, наклонился к Андерсону и, хлопнув его по животу, проговорил сценическим шепотом:

\- Будь осторожен, смотри, как бы она тебе ребеночка не заделала.

А вот это заставило их заткнуться. В основном, потому что до них слишком долго доходило, что я имею в виду.

\- Неважно, - отмахнулся я от долгого изучающего взгляда Шерлока, потягивая _Fuller’_ _s_ из бутылки. – Видишь, как иногда полезно знать культурные отсылки – можно здорово издевнуться над собеседником. Хорошо, ладно, объясню. Они – Листи и Римси из «Красного Карлика», который ты все равно не смотрел, поэтому неважно. Но если она – Листи, но, в отличие от него, женского пола, то она – Листи из параллельной вселенной, где все наоборот, и беременеют мужчины. Собственно, Дэбби Листер обрюхатила Дэйва Листера в серии «Параллельная Вселенная».

\- Беременные мужчины?

\- Да. Что? Это юмористическая фантастика, - посчитал я нужным оправдаться за Гранта и Нэйлора.

\- Ничего, просто, кажется, у тебя последнее время это любимая тема.

\- Блин, ну я же не виноват, что они так вырядились! – раздраженно рявкнул я.

\- Вот за это я маскарады и не люблю… - после паузы, когда мы уже углядели в толпе Лестрада и направились к нему, вздохнул Шерлок.

\- О, черт, до меня дошло – ты же действительно не знаешь, кто все эти персонажи!

\- И не хочу знать! – отрезал он.

\- Но это же хороший способ понять характер и настроение людей – по их костюмам. Ну, вот смотри – наш детектив-инспектор нарядился Гомесом Аддамсом, - Грегори действительно был в сером костюме в вертикальную полоску, прилизанный и с наклеенными усами. - Ты, конечно, не знаешь этого персонажа, а я могу сказать, что…

\- Что Майк явится в костюме Мортиши?

Я прыснул пивом – от такой ментальной картинки и от неожиданности.

\- Джон, я смотрю телевизор по ночам. Иногда, - объяснил Шерлок.

\- Ну, где сам хозяин? – спросил я детектив-инспектора, который даже не дрогнул, хотя слышал предположение младшего Холмса.

\- Майкрофт? – как будто удивился такому определению Грегори. – Понятия не имею.

\- А обещал появиться?

\- Понятия не имею, - ещё раз с нажимом сказал Лестрад.

\- Ладно. Прости, - извинился я и потянул Шерлока в сторону, стянув ещё одну бутылку с проходящего мимо подноса.

В толпе мелькали знакомые лица – большинство их я видел по делам, часть Скотланд Ярда тут точно была, очевидно, та самая MI-4. Другая половина была из Майкрофтовых агентов, которых я знал меньше лично, но почти всех – в лицо. Наверняка каждый из них хоть раз был приставлен к нам с Шерлоком на том или ином этапе. Пока я искал глазами Гарри с Элеанор, наткнулся взглядом на Эда. Он был, очевидно, с женой, которая изображала Машу в пару к его Медведю. Надо подойти и извиниться за полгода, - подумал я. Но тут на меня налетели Гриффиндорцы. Хотя, по мне, их распределили не в тот дом, они больше были похожи на Рэйвенкловку и Хаффлпаффца. «Гермиона» даже в мантии мага не расставалась со своим Блэкберри, а лицо «Уизли» уже приобрело слегка слабоумное выражение, видимо, Элеанор позволила ей выпить. Странные способы обращения с алкоголиком, ну да ладно…

\- Что, так и не дал тебе ничего приодеть, - понимающе покосилась на Шерлока Гарри, заметив мою немаскарадность.

\- У него не хватает знаний о культуре, чтобы понимать все это, - оправдался я за него. - Хотя я предлагал ему пойти в костюмах Колбы и Мензурки.

\- Моих знаний о _культуре_ , - отозвался Шерлок едко, - хватает для того, чтобы понимать, что большинство этих персонажей не имеют никакого отношения к Кануну Дня Всех Святых. Кого собирается напугать вон тот зайчик?

Мы с Гарри заржали, переглянувшись, и наперебой затараторили:

\- Ну, знаешь, зайчики – это вообще-то страшно.

\- Особенно для нечисти.

\- Для определенной нечисти.

\- По имени Аня.

\- Издеваться над собеседником при помощи культурных отсылок не так весело, когда сам собеседник их не понимает, - буркнул Шерлок.

\- Вообще-то это даже веселей, поверь мне, - приподнял я бровь многозначительно. – Ладно тебе, не дуйся. Черт, ты не любишь это все именно из-за этого, а я… веду себя как все, прости.

\- Очевидно, ты делаешь только то, что и я сам в подобной ситуации, - поиграл он желваками. – В тех случаях, когда преимущество на моей стороне.

\- У всех свои недостатки, зять, - даванула Гарри Шерлока по предплечью, заставив нас с ним вздрогнуть. – Кстати, когда свадьба?

\- Гарри! – одернул я сестру, хотя на самом деле мне было очень интересно, что скажет на это Шерлок.

Но тот только поджал губы и окончательно замкнулся.

\- Мы потом об этом поговорим, сестренка. Хорошо? – пообещал я.

\- Ну, я так и знала, что все этим кончится. Что, западло всякие глупые бессмысленные социальные традиции соблюдать? – взвилась она на Шерлока, даже Элеанор посмотрела на неё взволнованно, оторвавшись от телефона.

\- Это не его решение, - как можно спокойней объяснил я. – Это мое решение. К тому же, это действительно всего лишь глупая традиция.

\- За которую мы боролись! – возмущенно взвыла она.

\- Так вот в чем дело. То-то я смотрю, ты никогда не была так заинтересована в легализации моих отношений с женщинами. Боролись не за брак как таковой, Гарри, боролись за _равноправие_. И теперь у меня есть право жениться на ком я захочу, но также есть право _не_ жениться. Разница есть – раньше выбора не было, либо женись на противоположном поле, либо не женись вообще, но теперь он есть. Не поступай как те, кто отнимал у нас _выбор_. Это мой выбор, Гарри, я не _обязан_ жениться только оттого, что у меня есть _право_ это делать. Права и обязанности - все-таки разные вещи.

\- А я уверена, что ты просто оправдываешься за этого бездушного автоматона. Смотри – мозги в банке, - указала Гарриетт на банку с заспиртованными мозгами, действительно стоящую на стойке бара – очевидно, для антуража Хеллоуина их приволокли из какого-нибудь анатомического музея. Вроде бы спецагенты, а не студенты-медики… - Уверен, твой идеал.

\- А вот это уже, Гарри, самый настоящий перебор, - с ледяным спокойствием сказал я и, подхватив Шерлока под руку, увел его в другую сторону.

Черт, когда-то у нас был весьма обстоятельный разговор с сестрой насчет того, какие слова и выражения по отношению к Шерлоку (что бы я сам о нем не говорил) я не желаю слышать. Мне хватало официальных пикировок с Донован и Андерсоном.

\- Вообще-то она права, - пожал плечами «бездушный автоматон». – Это в какой-то мере действительно мой идеал.

\- Ей только об этом не говори, - предупредил я его.

\- Почему ты не озвучил настоящую причину?

\- Потому что даже она не поймет.

\- И ты боишься, что если она раскритикует твою причину, ты сам в неё перестанешь верить?

\- Что-то вроде того…

\- Тогда почему ты этого не делаешь? Перестать в неё верить в твоих интересах.

\- Что?

\- Тогда ты сможешь сделать то, что хочешь.

\- Нет. Тогда у меня будут сомнения, я не смогу полностью перестать верить, я буду всего лишь задавать себе вопрос, правильно ли я поступаю. Даже если я сделаю… то, что хочу… Я все равно буду сомневаться, правильно ли поступил. Я боюсь _этого_.

\- Ты _уже_ сомневаешься, почему бы тебе не сомневаться… по другую сторону?

\- Потому что по другую сторону мне терять больше, чем по эту. По эту я теряю максимум красивую церемонию, плюс кое-какие социальные гарантии. По ту сторону я теряю _тебя_.

\- Но тут ты теряешь гарантированно, а там шансы мизерные.

\- Это ты так думаешь. С провидением лучше не играть.

На это у него не было, что сказать, и мы снова отправились по залу в поисках знакомых.

Шерлок не пил, хотя предпринял попытку заказать у бармена молоко, чем рассмешил всех окружающих. Я тоже сделал вид, что это была шутка, процитировав «Заводной Апельсин» и пообещав Шерлоку рассказать, над чем все потешались, как-нибудь потом, когда я буду точно уверен в том, что он не применит рецепт «Moloko-Plus» на практике. Я же выдул уже три бутылки пива, и мочевой начал давать о себе знать. Мы сходили в туалет, где Шерлок уже привычно (общественные туалеты точно наводят его на определенные мысли, интересно, откуда это взялось) впечатал меня в кафель. На сей раз я позволил себе чуть больше, чем просто поцелуй. В основном, потому что в голове образовалась приятная пустота – алкоголь вымыл из неё многие, как Шерлок выражается, «бессмысленные социальные нормы поведения».

Но, все же, не до такой степени, чтобы начать заполнять эту пустоту в ближайшей кабинке, хотя Шерлок, кажется, тянул меня именно туда.

Ещё через какое-то время я устал от блуждания по маленькому залу, полному почти незнакомых людей и стихийных и не очень конкурсов и игрищ, в которых мне приходилось либо участвовать без Шерлока («Потому что это же идиотизм». И я даже был с ним согласен), либо смотреть на них со стороны, что было ещё более депрессивно, и мне захотелось на воздух. Шерлок так и не сдал в гардероб свой проклятущий Милфорд (потому что именно в нем он – Шерлок Холмс, которого он и изображал на этом маскараде), поэтому мы спокойно вышли в заднюю дверь, в плохо освещенную подворотню Дерби Гейта, я прильнул к нему, а он накинул на меня полу своего пальто. Кроме нас там никого не было – было довольно холодно.

\- _Ire_ _nanwenuvalme_ _mir_ _marenna,_ _urtauvalme_ _ruimen_ _ar_ _rahtauvalme_ _telquilma_ _tar_ , - продекламировал Шерлок, запрокинув голову – звезды уже начали проглядывать сквозь сумрак неба.

\- Красиво. Это на каком?

\- О… Кажется, я опять перестарался. Я думал… Помнишь, ты говорил об эльфийской песне?

\- И ты выучил эльфийскую песнь? – хихикнул я.

\- Ну, не то чтобы выучил... Я её сочинил.

\- То есть… Ты выучил эльфийский? – уточнил я.

\- Квэнья, - уточнил Шерлок. - Для искусственного языка он довольно правдоподобен, - пожал он плечами. – Почему ты считаешь, что отношения между эльфом и гномом – мезальянс? А как же Леголас и Гимли?

Слышать такой толкинизм из уст Мистера «Я-Не-Понимаю-Этой-Отсылки» было, по крайней мере, смешно. И странно.

\- Ты что, прочитал Толкиена? – Ну ладно, он выучил язык, он периодически глотал новые языки, я больше удивился, что он не знал и не стал учить русский, чем то, что он выучил эльфийский. Но то, что он читает художественные книги (причем, ни много ни мало, фэнтази?) - И сочинил стихотворение, - это тоже было странным и непривычным. Да, он иногда сочинял музыку, но на этом его попытки творчества заканчивались.

\- Ну, нужно же мне было чем-то заняться в этой гребаной Боснии! – выругался Шерлок с чувством. Видимо, его скука там превысила все допустимые границы.

\- Переведи то, что ты сказал на эльфийском.

\- Когда вернемся домой, разожжем камин и протянем к нему ноги.

\- Да, обязательно, - пообещал я.

\- Нет, это перевод.

\- О… Я думал, там что-то эдакое про звезды.

\- Видишь, в этом и состоит трюк. Когда не понимаешь язык, судишь по форме, а не по содержанию. При красивой сложной форме может быть простое содержание. Так же, как за простой и грубой может прятаться прекрасное.

И он прохрипел-пролаял что-то, что я не решусь записать, так как не уверен в том, как эти жуткие звуки транскрибировать.

\- Тоже искусственный язык? – хотел подтвердить я свою догадку.

\- Да.

\- Клингонский, - кивнул я. - И что же ты сказал на нем такого прекрасного?

\- Твоей груди довольно сердцу моему.

\- Мои крыла – твоей свободе… Откуда я это знаю?

\- Пабло Неруда.

\- Ты и стихи теперь читаешь? – подавился я пивом.

\- Да, любимому человеку во время прогулки под Луной. Вульгарно, правда? – поморщился он.

\- Знаешь, что ещё вульгарней? – я аккуратно поставил бутылку на землю, хотя она почему-то тут же свалилась, и запустил ему обе руки под пальто, прижимаясь ещё сильнее к горячему телу. В голове до сих пор не было определенных социальных норм, поэтому зашел я ещё дальше, чем в общественной уборной. В конце концов, мы были здесь одни. Поглаживая быстро оживающий под дорогой тканью брюк член Шерлока, я прислонился спиной к холодной стене. Внезапно он резко отстранился, вызвав у меня головокружение, упал на колени и расстегнул мою ширинку.

Джон «Три Континента» Ватсон не первый раз занимался сексом в темных подворотнях, о нет. У Джона «Три Континента» Ватсона есть опыт. В свое время Джон «Три Континента» Ватсон вел себя и более дико. Что же тогда так затряслись коленки? И отчего холод, несмотря на мою разгоряченность, так быстро пробрался мне под рубашку? Паника охватила меня полностью, когда Шерлок втянул меня с шумом и выдохнул облачко пара.

\- Нет-нет-нет-нет, - запричитал я, поднимая его с колен.

Он поджал губы и уперся руками по обе стороны от меня. Его, кажется, тоже трясло, или это я так сильно трясся, что у меня все плыло перед глазами.

\- Нет-нет, все в порядке, - выдохнул я ему в губы. Мой собственный запах на них пьянил больше, чем все выпитое до этого пиво. - Просто мне холодно. – Шерлок начал стаскивать с себя пальто. – Нет-нет-нет, у меня есть другая идея, - хитро улыбнулся я и начал медленно пролезать под рукой ему за спину, под пальто. Я не был уверен, что у меня получится. Милфорд уже доказал, что может вместить нас обоих, но я ни разу не пытался втиснуться под него сзади Шерлока. Было жарко и тесно, так, как мне и хотелось. Так же, как будет в самом Шерлоке, если мне удастся… Между нами почти не было места даже на то, чтобы вздохнуть, голова кружилась от недостатка кислорода, но я был упрям. Под ухом гулко стучало сердце Шерлока, заглушая шум от гипоксии в моей голове. Наконец я устроился и расстегнул Шерлоку штаны. Он все также стоял в арестантской позе у стены, раздвинув ноги, так что они не упали, всего лишь открыли то, что надо. Я с трудом протиснул руку к своему лицу и сплюнул в ладонь. Прошли всего сутки с тех пор, как я входил в него, поэтому особой подготовки не требовалось. Тем не менее, все равно было тесно. Тесно и жарко. Рубашку, которая лежала между моими губами и напрягшейся спиной Шерлока, хотелось рвать зубами, но, забиваясь в рот, ткань перекрывала и так недостаточный поток воздуха. Я вдруг почувствовал себя в ловушке – я был не в состоянии прекратить, не в силах оторваться, и мне, скорее всего, грозил обморок от кислородного голодания и перенапряжения – сердце колотилось так, что было больно ребрам. Единственный выход – кончить быстрей, и я вколачивался в податливую плоть, срывая ритм, который пытался задать Шерлок. Оторвав одну руку от его груди, в которую я вцепился ему до боли, я опустил её вниз. Найдя на ощупь знакомый моей ладони больше, чем свой собственный, член, я начал его дрочить в том же диком темпе. Шерлок вскоре приспособился и больше не создавал диссонанса.

\- Шерлок? Тебе плохо? – практически не расслышал я где-то далеко, вне этого тесного и жаркого мирка. Но сознание отреагировало, с некоторым опозданием, на ситуацию. Мы на заднем дворе паба, кто-то вышел и увидел нас. Ебаный стыд. Это же экстрим - не только моим опасным положением в тесном душном месте, и не только отсутствием смазки и презерватива. Это ещё и общественное место. Я нервно затих, трясясь вместе с Шерлоком. Интересно, как это выглядит со стороны – Шерлок с обеими руками на стене, стонущий и раскачивающийся вперед-назад… Полы пальто прикрывают его приспущенные штаны. Если в темноте не заметить того, что Шерлок утолщился сзади в два раза, и ещё одну пару ног между его собственными, можно действительно подумать, что он просто очень пьян и вышел проблеваться.

\- Мне хорошо, Грег, - низко прохрипел Шерлок – вибрация его голоса прошила меня по всей длине, вызвав у меня непроизвольный спазм, и я толкнулся в него, выбив ещё один стон-рык.

Лестрад ойкнул и, извинившись, добавил:

\- Майкрофт пришел, просто думал, что вы хотели знать…

\- Он ушел, Джон, - толкнулся назад Шерлок через пару секунд. – Продолжай!

Я бы и не смог прекратить. Шерлок кончил первым, выгнув спину так, что я почти повис на нем. Кажется, я действительно отключился, когда кончил сам. Пришел я в себя в его объятиях, он каким-то образом выудил меня из-под пальто и не дал мне упасть, прижав меня к своей груди. Я просунул руки внутрь, обнимая его за спину, и почувствовал, что рубашка вся мокрая – от пота, от моей слюны – очевидно, она также ещё и изжеванная. Я убил его очередную слишком дорогую рубашку.

\- Боже мой, Грег, - выдохнул я, застегивая сползавшие штаны. Шерлок уже, видимо, позаботился о себе, хотя брюки, очевидно, я ему тоже угробил.

\- Переживет. Однажды я застал его в таком же положении с моим братом.

\- Что, очевидно, было намеком на то, что твой съезд с его квартиры - настоятельная потребность и для тебя тоже?

Он рассмеялся.

\- Наверное. Ну, теперь ты к нему не ревнуешь?

\- К Грегори? – нахмурился я.

\- К пальто!

Я рассмеялся следом, поворачиваясь к Шерлоку спиной, все ещё прикрытый его объятиями и полами упомянутого пальто и, поглаживая его воротник, начал приговаривать:

\- Нет. Хорошее пальто. Любишь Шерлока Холмса - люби и его пальто. Хорошее пальто, хорошее.

\- Ты восхитительно нелеп, Джон. Ну, я под завязку компенсировал свой приход сюда и все, что ожидает нас дальше… - проговорил Шерлок, отсмеявшись.

\- Майкрофт? Хочешь, убежим? – Дико не хотелось сейчас никого видеть, особенно старшего Холмса. Я закрыл глаза, покачиваясь в теплой колыбели из рук.

\- Какое заманчивое предложение… - начал он говорить, но запнулся. Он напрягся, руки у него ослабли, выпуская меня. Черт побери, что, опять флэшбак?! Вы шутите? Поворачиваясь к нему, я одновременно увидел выходящих из-за угла Пожирателей Смерти в масках и дротик, торчащий у Шерлока из шеи – прямо у меня перед глазами. Через секунду загривок мне пронзила резкая боль, и я, опускаясь на землю вместе с Шерлоком, успел подумать, что, учитывая местную уайтхолловскую безопасность (пока мы добирались до паба, нас раз пять остановили бобби), это могли быть только люди Майкрофта. И, главное: интересно, а сам он действительно явился в платье а ля Мортиша Аддамс?


	14. The Shape of the Universe Конфигурация Вселенной

Очнулся я в темном движущемся фургоне, на полу, с руками, связанными за спиной. Ноги тоже были связаны, спасибо, что только друг с другом, без фиксирования к спине. Меня тошнило, голова раскалывалась, руки уже занемели, но я не знал, от того, что к ним не поступает кровь, или от холода. Я хрипло окликнул Шерлока, но, видимо, тот все ещё не пришел в себя. Я слепо потыкался вокруг, определяя его местонахождение. Под ногами нащупалось что-то упругое. Я переместился туда головой, не переставая звать. Он не подавал признаков жизни, и я запаниковал. Только ткнувшись в это мягкое лицом, я понял, что ошибся – это был просто мешок с чем-то. Глаза, наконец, привыкли к темноте. Я был один в багажнике. А Шерлока, видимо, они везут в более комфортных условиях? Или оставили его там, у «Красного Льва»? Я вспомнил все способы, которыми можно воспользоваться в ситуации похищения. Перво-наперво…

Я выковырял из заднего кармана – вернее, из потайного кармана внутри заднего кармана джинсов - тонкую пилку для разрезания пут. Вспомнив, как Шерлок заставлял меня тренироваться, связывая меня разными путами (сам он продемонстрировал мне достойные Гудини способности, показывая на себе все способы), я принялся за дело. Уже через минуту я понял, что моя пилка бессильна. Этого материала для пут мы не предусмотрели. Меня похитили, безусловно, профессионалы.

Сигнальный маячок, который можно было включить в такой ситуации, находился в куртке, которая осталась в гардеробе паба. Черт… Что ещё? Я стал скрести пилкой по полу, выводя две буквы: «S» и «H». Потом, покончив с этим, развернулся ногами к двери. Это был, разумеется, дохлый номер. Даже если никто не заметит, как я выбиваю дверь (а мы ехали по тихой дороге, очевидно, уже за городом, об этом же говорило то, что я успел очнуться от вколотого мне снотворного), даже если меня никто не остановит, и я выбью дверь, будет очень сложно спрыгнуть на ходу из фургона со связанными руками и ногами и не сломать при этом шею. Но я готов был рискнуть – надо только сгруппироваться. Но нет, разумеется, меня услышали. Мы остановились, дверь открылась, и кто-то из все тех же Пожирателей Смерти выстрелил в меня дротиком из духовой трубки, замаскированной под волшебную палочку.

В себя я пришел уже в помещении, на койке. Пут на мне уже не было. Комната была отоплена и вполне комфортна – помимо кровати я заметил унитаз с раковиной и стол со стулом. Окон не было, определил я, поднявшись. От усилий меня вырвало – я успел допрыгать до упомянутого унитаза. Комната или напоминала тюремную камеру, или была ею. Но отсутствие окон смущало. Помещение освещала тусклая лампочка под потолком. На стене над кроватью были «наскальные рисунки» - неизвестно, сколько тут людей держали до меня. Шерлок бы, наверное, точно подсчитал, сколько их было, и узнал историю каждого из них.

Я осмотрел себя – на мне была серая тюремная форма. Разумеется, содержимое карманов и аксессуары пропали вместе с моей одеждой. Моя записная книжка, с которой я не расставался, тоже исчезла, хотя я мог потерять что-то и рядом с «RedLion», пока копошился под Милфордом. В комнате тоже не было ничего, что можно было использовать в качестве отмычки (знания Банди передались мне – теперь я помнил, как взламывать простые замки), да и профессионализм похитителей не давал надежды на такие элементарные ошибки как отсутствие охраны. Единственное, что меня успокаивало, это то, что Майкрофт не может на самом деле причинить мне вред, если только не хочет стать настоящим заклятым врагом своего брата.

Устав метаться по комнате (и голова ещё не очистилась от двойной, а может и того больше, дозы снотворного), я завалился на кровать и решил ждать. Ожидание увенчалось успехом – за дверью послышались шаги – человека три, со всеми мне не справиться. Огреть первого, кто войдет, по голове стулом, или нет? Когда в замке повернулся ключ, я встал с койки, но не взял стул. Посмотрим, что там Майкрофт скажет в свое оправдание. Удивительно, но вслед за двумя мордоворотами – они заходили осторожно, очевидно, ожидая меня со стулом, - в камеру вошла Молли.

\- Замечательно, - выплюнул я, складывая руки на груди.

\- Привет, Крысси, - улыбнулась чересчур знакомой улыбкой Мэри Морстан.

\- Давно не виделись, - кивнул я.

\- Ты не волнуйся, все будет хорошо.

\- Что тебе от меня нужно?

\- От тебя? Ничего.

\- Что тебе нужно от Шерлока?

\- Ничего. Нам нужно кое-что от его большого брата.

\- Странно, могу поклясться, что тот сам замешан в этом похищении.

\- Не буду отрицать, - кивнула она, присаживаясь на пощаженный мной стул. – Он предоставил нам средства для твоего похищения. Мало того, он настоял на том, чтобы мы сделали это именно там, под носом у Премьер-министра. Не знаю, какие-то его личные разборки.

\- Так что вы хотите от Майкрофта, и чего он хочет сам?

\- Никаких сюрпризов, Джонни. Все сейчас хотят одного и того же – то, что Шерлок мог привезти из Боснии. Только его братец хочет это не для себя, поэтому ему и нужно было какое-то средство воздействия.

\- Майкрофт собирается шантажировать мной Шерлока? Чтобы… Чтобы Шерлок принял предложение Ирины? – догадался я.

\- Да, сам он не мог тебя держать, Шерлок ни за что не поверит в то, что его брат может с тобой что-то сделать. Не _всерьез_. Мы же – другой вопрос. Потому что, видишь ли, мы с ним уже больше не _союзники_.

\- А вы хотите технологию себе? Вы понимаете, что Майкрофт вам бы её не дал, даже если бы она у него была?

\- Он не посмеет огорчить своего младшего братишку.

\- Ты сделаешь что-то со мной – он свалит все на вас. С него как с гуся вода. Он ничего вам не даст, ему это невыгодно.

\- Ладно, я объяснила тебе, что происходит, пожалуй, на этом все, - поднялась она со стула. – Мнение дилетанта мне не нужно.

\- Зачем ты это сделала?

\- Что?

\- Объяснила мне, что происходит…

\- Любовь к домашнему животному так просто не проходит. Ты был забавным.

\- Возможно, ты недооцениваешь то, что ко мне чувствуешь?

\- Прости, но нет. К тому же даже если и так, ты копаешь не в ту сторону – предположим, я действительно испытываю к тебе нечто более глубокое - как я, по-твоему, должна чувствовать себя после того, как ты мной воспользовался и бросил? – Она поцокала языком. – Так что придержи свои, как я уже заметила, дилетантские попытки психоанализа.

\- Как Толли? – спросил я, когда она уже скрылась за дверью. Я услышал, как она остановилась, но не зашла обратно, и через пару секунд уже поцокала каблуками по коридору.

На меня накатила волна отчаяния. Твоя собственная жизнь приобретает особенную ценность, когда с ней связана ещё чья-то. Если погибну я – погибнет и Шерлок. Может, не в буквальном смысле, но его жизнь снова будет изуродована.

Почти каждый день мне через щель в двери помимо еды передавали свежую газету, каждый раз разную, и заставляли позировать для фотографии – меня снимали через эту же щель. Ну хоть я знал, что творится в мире, хотя о моем похищении, разумеется, в прессе не было. Над кроватью, несмотря на это, к многочисленным таким же простым календарям прибавился и мой – чисто из солидарности. На четвертый день (я перечеркнул на стене четыре черточки – Знак Четырех, ха) я попросил ручку и бумагу. Мысли раздирали меня на части, мне хотелось так много сказать. Прошение передали Морам, и на следующий день пришел Билли.

\- Я хочу написать письмо, - объяснил я ему свою просьбу. - Когда она меня убьет, а мы оба знаем, что это только вопрос времени… – Он отрицательно помотал головой. Ну, все что-то стали чересчур большими оптимистами. – Когда меня не станет, позаботься о том, чтобы Шерлок его получил. А затем сотри меня из его памяти – тебе ведь это по силам?

\- Зачем письмо, если после он не будет тебя помнить?

\- Это для того, чтобы он позволил тебе это сделать – ты не сможешь подойти к нему без этого. Если честно, я не уверен, что он оставит тебя в живых без письма, так что это твоя гарантия выживания.

\- Моя гарантия – это ты, Джон, - шепотом, чтобы не услышали охранники за дверью, поведал мне он. - Я не позволю ей ничего с тобой сделать. Слушай, мы же тоже не идиоты. Я пытался представить, что такое СуперШерлок. Он отловит нас всех, как мышат. Он способен сделать это в обычном состоянии, достаточно его разозлить как следует, а что будет, когда он пройдет это самое расширение? Мэри обманывается на его счет, считает, что если ей удавалось дурить его пять лет, она справится с ним в открытой схватке, - он фыркнул. - Джим с Бастом тоже не в восторге от этого плана. Джиму, разумеется, хочется стать СуперДжимом, но не таким способом. Но мы ничего не можем сделать – большинство наших людей подчиняется только ей. Я даже устроить тебе побег не могу. Я попал-то сейчас сюда только потому что она считает, что ты собрался покончить с собой, я – твой _suicide_ _watch_.

\- Здесь правда нет камер? – в первый день я облазил всю комнату, но так и не нашел ни одной. Ни жучка, ни камеры.

\- Нет, здесь не работает электроника. Экранированное место. Радио и электронные волны не могут ни проникать внутрь, ни выйти наружу. Мы не знаем, как вынуть из тебя микрожучок.

\- Что?

\- Мы проверили все, но ты до сих пор фонишь. Шерлок поместил в тебя микрожучок, мы знаем, что у Правительства такие есть, первый раз, правда, видели в действии. Даже в нас их не было, когда мы вышли.

Я вспомнил про «Операцию TagMe», которая обернулась этническим оружием. Разве это могло остановить спецслужбы от собственно разработок в этом направлении? И они правы – не Шерлок, так Майкрофт могли поставить на меня метку. Не Шерлок. Боже, только не Шерлок… Хотя на что я надеялся? Но… Как же мое «право на исчезновение»? Он не стал бы… С другой стороны Майкрофт… Но тот мог тогда и сказать им, как от него избавиться.

\- Тогда приведи сюда Шерлока.

\- Твоя записная книжка и ручка, - он вложил мне в ладони знакомую книжку. – Пока это все, что я могу дать. И заверения в том, что я на твоей стороне.

\- Ты то же самое говорил Банди?

\- Слушай… Я знаю, что мне будет сложно получить твое прощение, но я, в отличие от них, не убийца. Даже Баст убивал, собственноручно. Он любит проверять свой товар, когда торгует оружием. На живых людях. Я ввязался в их шайку только потому что не знал, куда податься после MI-X, а они предложили работу с Шолто.

\- Твою мать, Билли, кончай прибедняться, не строй из себя невинность.

\- Ой, ну прости, что жалуюсь. Нас все детство и юность использовали, а потом выпнули, выкручивайся, как хочешь.

\- Почему тогда все поколения до вас не организовывали такие же милые преступные организации? – Я заставил себя думать, что от этого человека зависит мое выживание (а значит, и выживание Шерлока), чтобы не оттолкнуть его слишком сильно, но все равно меня ощутимо передергивало.

\- Потому что они мертвы. Знаешь, почему в живых остались мы? Почему после возрастного порога нас не кокнули, как положено по инструкции? Потому что Профессор выжил. И вытащил нас всех.

\- Значит, твоя лояльность принадлежит ему? Собственно, лояльность всех вас принадлежит ему? Даже её? – заинтересовался я.

\- Если бы не он, ей бы вряд ли удалось поиграться в собственную Игрушечную Армию, да.

\- Значит, надо разговаривать с ним.

\- Вряд ли ему удастся уговорить её на что-то, даже если нам удастся уговорить его самого.

\- Почему?

\- Потому что у них старые счеты.

\- А Шолто теперь с ней?

\- Хочешь воздействовать на неё через Шолто? Полагаю, это разумно, только я не знаю, как я смогу это устроить – он меня теперь как черт ладана боится.

\- А тебя это удивляет?

\- Я вообще подозреваю, что если бы не мои полезные способности, (особенно я пригожусь, если у нас каким-то чудом все-таки появится технология расширения), Моров снова было бы четыре – минус я, - проворчал он, но было ясно, что разговор закончен – он уже разговаривал сам с собой, выговаривался в единственном месте, где его не услышат его подельники. – Они, видишь ли, думают, что они реинкарнация знаменитого поколения «C»: conductor, colonel, coroner, conjurer, никаких психологов среди них не было.

\- А «conjurer» тогда что? – машинально поправил его я. - Приведи Шерлока. Скажи ему, где я, ради бога, Билл, - я продолжал его уговаривать шепотом, но он только косился в сторону двери.

\- Я ещё вернусь, - пообещал мне Мортимер и ушел.

Он так и не вернулся. Как я потом ни пытался вызвать кого-нибудь из Моров, больше ко мне не пришел никто.

На «стенном календаре» прошло три недели – я перечеркнул третью семерку вертикальных полосок. В записной книжке кончилось место, я исписал все, вплоть до корочек и между строк предыдущих, до-тюремных, записей – более размашистых, менее экономных. Я разорвал угол простыни, сделав из неё новые страницы, но тогда кончилась ручка. Я пытался заманить в камеру охранника – разыграл самоубийство, с помощью разорванной уже простыни. Но тот не поспешил ко мне один – сначала вызвал кого-то ещё, и только вдвоем они отперли дверь. Я, не зная этого – так как у меня были закрыты на тот момент глаза, - смог оглушить того, кто ко мне подошел, но второй быстро меня скрутил. Дело кончилось парой синяков и растяжением – меня старались не бить без надобности. А ещё у меня, наконец, сменили простыню. Я нужен им живой и здоровый, меня все ещё собирались выпустить. Как только Майкрофт даст им то, чего у него не было. Может, они рассчитывали на то, что СуперШерлок достанет им технологию у русских? Они надеялись на то, что это для него будет легче, чем достать меня отсюда. Мне стало интересно, каковы механизмы их экранирования – не пропускает ли оно мой сигнал, когда открывается сама дверь или щель в ней, куда они просовывают мне еду (та также запиралась снаружи)? В принципе, даже если экранирование в материалах стен и дверей, у них двойная камера – из щели я видел другую дверь. Очевидно, именно перед ней остановилась Молли, когда выходила. Не потому что я заставил её задуматься своим вопросом о Толли. Та дверь открывалась, только когда эта была полностью закрыта. Ко всему прочему, это двойная преграда. Отсюда и так быстро отозвавшийся второй охранник – он был за той дверью. Если открыть одновременно обе двери…

За обдумыванием, как это устроить, меня и застал чей-то визит. Было почти время обеда, и я подошел к двери, когда услышал отпирающуюся наружную дверь, – забрать поднос. Но потом щель не открылась, вместо этого в замок внутренней двери тоже вставили ключ. Я отошел на всякий случай – охранникам наверняка не понравится, если я буду стоять слишком близко к двери.

Но вместо охранника в скрипнувшую дверь вошел Шерлок. Сердце мое попыталось сбежать, и я заткнул себе рот рукой – на всякий случай.

\- Джон, - произнес он негромко.

Я на той же громкости попросил:

\- Скажи, что они не заперли меня тут с тобой, - охранников за ним не было, но я должен был убедиться.

Он мотнул головой отрицательно.

\- Ты здесь один, нам ещё нужно выбираться отсюда? – Снова «нет».

\- Хорошо. Значит, ты в кои-то веки дождался подкрепления. - Я жадно впитывал его (отросшие волосы и легкая щетина, мешки под глазами, заострившиеся скулы – ему было не до внешности, не до еды и не до сна), но он закрылся, как будто ожидая удара. И в нем что-то неуловимо изменилось. Что-то во взгляде.

\- Ну, не то чтобы дождался… они ехали со мной… - наконец что-то не односложное.

\- О… Тебя Билл привел, нет? Ты сам? Как тебе удалось меня найти? Боже, Шерлок, ты великолепен, – решил я разбить стену, которой он отгородил себя от меня, похвалой. Но она не сработала, он только ещё глубже спрятался в себя. – Что-то плохо? Все-таки что-то плохо? Это ты ввел в меня метку?

Он отрицательно мотнул головой и объяснил:

\- Майкрофт ввел её тебе, вернее, приказал это сделать Брауну, для гарантии, но не знал, что у них есть эта комната.

Я не стал спрашивать, с каких пор он знает о том, что во мне жучок – я вполне понимал, что, узнав про него, он посчитал бы это вкладом в мою безопасность, и не стал бы возражать. И мне бы говорить не стал, потому что я бы возражал. Моя безопасность перетянула бы на его весах и мои возражения, и даже его собственный негативный опыт с подобного рода технологией.

\- Я не сержусь, - заверил я его. Но он все равно не раскрылся. – Что-то очень плохо? Боже, Шерлок, ты же не… Ты теперь Супер-Шерлок? Ну, этого тоже следовало ожидать, - вздохнул я. Если так, то он сейчас должен видеть больше, чем раньше, и если с одной стороны это должно его радовать, с другой - мы все знаем, что это может плохо сказаться на отношениях. Шерлок знает это лучше всех – по-видимому, только я в его жизни мог не ненавидеть его за то, что он читает меня как книгу.

И тогда я сам открылся перед ним, раскинув руки.

– Читай. Помимо тех двух недель, что мы не виделись – видишь что-то новое? – Сердце у меня колотилось, потому что я на самом деле боялся, что он увидит во мне что-то, что было раньше скрыто от него, и что отвернет его от меня.

Его глаза сразу потеплели, а потом привычно забегали, считывая информацию. Завершив сканирование, он расслабился. Я тоже.

В дверь – я уже разглядел в «предбаннике» охранника без сознания – или убитого? – ворвались SFSG. Их направляющий коротко кивнул нам, мол, свои. Шерлок порывисто сгреб меня в охапку и прижал к себе.

\- Ну… Шерлок, - сквозь слегка истеричное хихиканье проговорил я. – Не при спецназовцах же.

\- Я соскучился, - отрезал Шерлок, и спецназовцы, убедившись, что в комнате, кроме меня, никого нет, удалились, оставив двух солдат у двери. Шерлок подошел к ней и захлопнул её у них перед носом.

\- Что ты делаешь? – поперхнулся я.

\- На кровать! – приказал он.

\- Что? – даже несмотря на прилив эндорфинов от неожиданного освобождения, нашел я в себе силы возмутиться.

Он подтолкнул меня к койке и, посадив меня туда, сел рядом, загородив меня от двери.

\- Тут дальше всего от двери, здесь нас не будет слышно. А они могут заглянуть в щель и умеют читать по губам.

\- Шерлок, я тоже соскучился, но, черт побери… - попытался я его оттолкнуть.

\- Они в курсе наших отношений, по дороге я уже намекнул, что не смогу сдержаться, - продолжал он напирать.

\- Твою мать, ну не в этом же дело!

\- Это единственное место, где нас не подслушают. Но говори тише.

\- Что? Так... это ради конспирации?

\- Слушай. Майкрофт загнал меня в угол – я не смог найти тебя, пришлось согласиться на расширение. Потом, после обучения, все стало кристально ясно, я не только понял, в каком направлении тебя искать, но и увидел что-то… в Майкрофте, - он сглотнул. – У меня нет брата, Джон. Больше нет. Расселл убил его, по дороге в Америку. Майкрофт – это кто-то, какой-то сообщник Расселла, который убедил меня в том, что он мой брат.

\- Но зачем ему это было нужно? И как? Ты увидел, что у него не было пластической операции?

\- Нет, была, и увеличение роста тоже, но они были худшего качества, чем у Рассела. И ещё - он не носит контактные линзы, а у Майкла были светло ореховые глаза, не синие.

\- Шерлок, но как он убедил тебя? Наверняка ты проверял его, спрашивая о том, что могли знать только вы двое…

\- Я был невменяем, Джон, - зашипел он. – Я мог выбалтывать эти самые вещи под наркотиками и не помнить этого. А потом он скормил мне все это обратно. С тех пор мы были не слишком близки, и он слишком изменился, и в характере тоже, якобы для конспирации, чтобы я что-то заподозрил. А анализ ДНК он запросто мог подделать.

\- Шерлок, прежде чем бросаться такими обвинениями, нужно знать точно.

\- Я узнаю. Пока у меня не было времени, но я узнаю. До тех пор… Веди себя как ни в чем ни бывало.

\- Зачем ты вообще мне это рассказал? У меня же все на лице будет написано.

\- Потому что я не могу держать это в себе… - простонал он, но быстро взял себя в руки. – Чтобы ты был настороже с ним.

\- После того, что он проделал, будь покоен, буду.

\- Да. Поэтому твоя настороженность не будет неожиданной, да, я все просчитал, - как будто уговаривая себя, а не меня, закончил он.

\- Ты, разумеется, знаешь, что у него с мисс Морстан был договор – они взяли меня при его содействии. Он хотел, чтобы ты прошел расширение, они – чтобы он дал им для этого технологию. Я знал, что он ничего им не даст.

\- Моров нет в стране. Ни одного. Он, разумеется, ничего им не дал, у него ничего нет. Но он предупредил их о том, что я закончил обучение, и они бежали, оставив свою британскую сеть. Мне придется отлавливать их по одному. Как только я покончу с ним самим…

\- Шерлок, - я поймал его взгляд, опустившийся, было, куда-то вниз и внутрь себя. – Может, у тебя просто паранойя. Ну, в связи с тем, что ты ещё не привык к расширенному сознанию, и из-за того, что зол на Майкрофта.

\- Я не знаю, - проскулил он, утыкаясь своим лбом в мой. – После все стало таким… зыбким. Таким ясным и туманным одновременно… Я привык полагаться на факты; даже если я сначала догадывался, а только потом находил доказательства, я их обычно находил. А теперь меня бомбардируют ощущения, как… сродни смысловым галлюцинациям, и мне стоит больших трудов отгонять от них стража.

\- Стража?

\- Не бойся, твой был временным, я поставил его на сутки. Мой давно стал перманентным.

\- Может, он все-таки видит, что – результат твоей увеличившейся интуиции, что – параноидальный бред?

\- Он так же кидался на те следы, по которым я нашел тебя. На то, что точно не было бредом, я же тебя нашел. И ещё эти эмоции! – в раздражении воскликнул он.

\- Ты и раньше был эмоциональным, Шерлок, - успокоил я его. – Тебе просто нужно привыкнуть к тому, что теперь ты чувствуешь не только свои собственные эмоции, но и чужие. Это даже может пригодиться.

\- Я вполне обходился и без того, чтобы пропускать их через себя, спасибо, я запросто мог их вычислить.

\- Ладно, поехали домой, - успокаивающе зарыл я руки ему в волосы – светлые корни стали довольно сильно видны, и мне почему-то захотелось, чтобы он их не закрашивал.

Дома, куда мы приехали чуть ли не через сутки (так далеко меня отвезли), обнаружился относительный порядок – опять миссис Хадсон убиралась у нас. Я решил, что, как только все придет хотя бы в относительный порядок, сделаю ей что-нибудь приятное за это. Шерлока эти три недели тоже здесь не было, хотя небольшой беспорядок он все-таки оставил – пока пытался найти меня своими тогда ещё не супер-способностями. На «классной доске» были пришпилены материалы по Морам и их организации.

\- Я не знал, что в тебе жучок, - махнул на стену Шерлок, объясняя. - С этим знанием, которым Майкрофт со мной не поделился, я бы быстро вычислил, где может находиться экранирующая комната. Он сам запаниковал, он даже послал своих людей на место, где сигнал прервался, но они ничего не обнаружили, потому что они - не я. У Моров есть не только экранирующая комната, но и такой же фургон.

\- Ты не знал? Ты же проверял на жучки перед тем, как я попал в больницу. С Дэрреном я встречался до этого.

\- Мой _sweeper_ был испорчен. Майкрофт знает, каким я пользуюсь и где его держу. Я нашел камеру того нейропсихолога случайно – потому что она была бездарно спрятана. Потом прочесал радаром и решил, что все чисто. Камеру к тому времени я уже отключил, иначе бы заметил, что свипер не реагирует на неё.

\- Черт, выходит, ты прошел расширение за здорово живешь.

\- Ну, на это и был расчет. Когда я вернулся из Боснии, я _увидел_ все это и вышел на твой след в том месте, где тебя потеряли его люди, но тогда уже, разумеется, было поздно.

Я, наконец, с наслаждением помылся сначала под душем, потом лег отмокать в ванной, пусть и еле теплой. Когда я вышел, Шерлок лежал в своей любимой позе на диване.

\- Я пошел спать, - клюнул я его в лоб. – Если хочешь, присоединяйся.

На следующее утро я снова проснулся один. Первые секунды, пока я не понял, что я дома, у меня щемило сердце, как каждое утро в плену. Все-таки эти полгода износили его – я уже слышал неровности, и все чаще оно напоминало о себе, болью и тяжестью. С моей генетической предрасположенностью пора уже хотя бы самодиагностику провести, а ещё лучше сделать ЭКГ.

Шерлок, очевидно, за ночь так и не пошевелился.

Он не отреагировал на мое присутствие, казалось, он вовсе утонул в себе. Я бы не волновался, но это могло быть как симптомом особо сложного дела, как обычно, так и последствием расширения. Так как я сомневался, что он таким образом может добыть какие-то улики против Майкрофта, а он сообщил, что это его первостепенное дело, я опасался, что он плохо переносит свое новое состояние. Собственно, чего я и боялся, отчего и был против всего этого. Но сделанного не воротишь, поэтому следовало привыкать и продолжать жить дальше. Ложиться и помирать точно нужды нет, Шерлок.

\- Ручку. Бумагу, - уже к середине дня подал он признаки жизни. Ну вот, я опять опустился до функции «принеси-подай».

Я принес ручку и планшет с бумагой.

\- Кто тебе подавал все, когда меня ещё не было? И откуда у тебя вообще эта привычка? У черепа же нет рук и ног, - ворчал я, пока смотрел, как Шерлок записывает в два столбика какие-то имена.

\- Отдай это Майкрофту, - сказал он за пару секунд до дверного звонка.

\- Полагаю, это он, - кивнул я себе, когда Шерлок вернулся к созерцанию потолка.

Я не пустил Майкрофта наверх, только подал листок с именами через порог.

\- О, - слегка удивился Майкрофт. – Да. Видишь, Шерлок, оперативность и… эффективность, - чуть не присвистнул он, разглядывая список. – Имена оставшихся членов организации Моров, - улыбнулся он мне, объясняя. – Можно мне?.. – кинул он взгляд на лестницу, но я заслонил ему проход.

\- Нет, боюсь, он ещё не хочет Вас видеть. Он никого не хочет видеть. Он меня-то не хочет видеть… - вздохнул я.

\- Ну хорошо. Я приношу свои глубочайшие извинения. Все пошло немножко не по плану. До свидания, - слегка поклонился он и пошел к своему черному Ягуару со странными номерами. Снова на государственной должности, - отметил я про себя. Бессрочный отпуск кончился.

Мне, разумеется, хотелось спросить его, какого хрена он сам, как я ему советовал, не взял эти чертовы способности, зачем нужно было подставлять Шерлока, но мне приходило на ум одно объяснение – собственно, в пользу теории Шерлока о том, что он не Майкл Эзард. Если он действительно не брат Шерлока, то он и не муж Ясим. Он не рискнул пытаться обманывать её. Но разве он не понимал, что Шерлок, став Супер-Шерлоком, тут же его разоблачит? Тут эта теория не сходилась.

\- Я _хочу_ тебя видеть! – встретил меня в гостиной голос Шерлока.

\- О… Ну, ты очень странно это показываешь.

\- Прости, я специально не реагирую, пытаюсь понять, насколько это можно контролировать.

\- Я – подопытный кролик?

\- Черт, раньше, когда я притворялся, было легче.

\- Притворялся? – переспросил я шокировано.

\- Плохое слово… Нет, не так… Перестань злиться! – взвился он. – Я контролировал лучше, когда имитировал. Опять нехорошее слово?

\- Ладно, я всегда знал, что ты социопат, перестань оправдываться.

\- Я не оправдываюсь, я пытаюсь объяснить!

\- Я тебя понял. На самом деле ты как андроид, получивший эмоциональный чип, а вовсе не как Пиноккио, ставший настоящим мальчиком. Поэтому бесполезно говорить тебе, как это бывает у нормальных людей. Я понятия не имею, что у тебя сейчас в голове. Но все будет нормально. Ты сможешь.

\- Меня выводит из себя, что каждый пытается буквально… втюхать мне свои эмоции, - нашел он наиболее эмоциональный глагол.

\- Даже я?

\- С тобой я привык, - чуть расслабился он.

\- В смысле?

\- С тобой почти то же самое было всегда. Сейчас, правда, ещё хуже, как будто я напрямую подсоединен к твоей нервной системе.

\- Тем не менее, тебе удается меня игнорировать?

\- С трудом. Даже когда ты спишь. Я видел твои сны.

Я попытался вспомнить, что мне снилось, но мне это не удалось – сразу после пробуждения я был слишком взволнован реальностью, чтобы хоть один сон смог задержаться у меня в голове.

\- Хорошо. Значит, на улицу ты пока не пойдешь, - это был не вопрос. Я помнил, что в мистических сериалах случается с внезапными эмпатами. – Но мы включим телевизор, - подобрал я пульт. – Парочка мыльных опер тебе поможет. Не обращай на меня внимания, можешь реагировать, как хочешь. Я бы все-таки посоветовал тебе не сдерживаться – через какое-то время ты поймешь, что все не так плохо, как тебе кажется.

\- Но они же играют – я на это не куплюсь.

\- Ну хотя бы попробуй.

Первый день Шерлока в качестве нейротипика был заполнен швырянием предметов в телевизор, слишком громким смехом, мокрой от слез подушкой, отчаянным отвращением к себе и злостью на меня. В конце концов, он, измотанный, даже заснул под мерное бормотание диктора вечерних новостей. «Ну вот и ладушки», - пробормотал я про себя, накрывая его пледом. И да, в его характере явно не социопатия виновата, это что-то гораздо глубже.

После возвращения из плена я снова писал, продолжая уже начатые до этого и начиная совершенно новые вещи. Хотелось всего и сразу, я захлебывался в своем воображении. Надо было успокоиться, взяться за что-то одно, но мысли все время скакали в разные стороны, я придумывал то удачную композицию для одного сюжета, то потрясающее сравнение для другого, то всплывали откуда-то вовсе странные образы, которые не подходили ни к чему. Пока я мог только складировать все это в бессистемной куче.

На следующий день Шерлок уже меньше кричал и плевался, хотя на меня все ещё посматривал волком.

\- Уже скучно? – спросил я его вечером. – Готов опробовать на живых людях? – Он кивнул. – Завтра куда-нибудь пойдем. Туда, где можно наблюдать за людьми. Помнишь фонтан?

Фонтан неподалеку от моей бывшей работы стал наблюдательным пунктом те полгода, пока я там, собственно, работал – если Шерлок сам не был на деле, и ему становилось скучно, мы встречались там за ланчем. Он так и не бросил попытки научить меня дедукции, хотя я раз за разом проваливался, по сравнению с ним. Это, кстати, был один из признаков, которые выдавали его ко мне дружеские чувства – я сколько угодно мог тупить, а Шерлок сколько угодно мог пренебрежительно относиться к другим людям, но даже слово «идиот» по отношению ко мне было каким-то… нежным. Ну, собственно, взаимно. Но он не умилялся моей глупости, он терпеливо пытался меня подтянуть, не до своего уровня, конечно, но хотя бы просто чуть выше. Не ожидая от меня многого, но и не опуская руки. Настало время поменяться ролями?

\- Видимо, настало, - прочитал (в этот раз, видимо, в буквальном смысле) мои мысли Шерлок. – Твой совет оказался полезным – мне действительно стало легче после того, как я перестал сдерживаться. Мне мешали не чужие эмоции, а мое отношение к тому, что я вообще их чувствую. Нужно было всего лишь привыкнуть.

\- Скажи, ты ведь только из вежливости дожидаешься моих реплик? – спросил я его, когда мы на следующий день приехали на Трафальгарскую Площадь - здесь было больше народа.

\- Я знаю, что ты _думаешь_ , ты вполне можешь и не сказать того, что ты думаешь, я не могу предсказать, что ты _скажешь_ , я не пророк, как _та женщина_ … - он выплюнул два последних слова, как будто боясь произнести её имя, или не зная, какое из них выбрать. Черт, да, недавно, во время обучения, он же с ней общался. Но я не хотел об этом думать. Теперь он был со мной, а не с ней. И мне было уже плевать на то, по правильным причинам или нет.

\- Когда я это сказал, я имел в виду – ты часто невежлив в этом отношении. Со мной легко – я привык. На самом деле мне это даже нравится.

\- Я знаю, - ухмыльнулся он.

\- Но другие… И вообще, твое поведение… Раньше тебе были безразличны чужие чувства, ты их мог только _отмечать_ , и то только если тебе было нужно. Теперь для тебя может быть шоком то, как люди на тебя реагируют. Нужно и это проработать до того, как тебе придется столкнуться с теми же Донован и Андерсоном. Не хотелось бы мне, чтобы ты при них… заплакал или что.

Шерлок фыркнул презрительно.

\- Да, я знаю, что _ты_ о них думаешь. А теперь представь, что они думают о _тебе_. А теперь представь, что это думаешь про себя ты _сам_.

Он неуютно поежился.

Вот так он весь день наблюдал и тренировался, тренировался и наблюдал, злился и злил, радовался и радовал, не всегда в таком сочетании. Я наблюдал за ним вполглаза, не отрываясь от своей записной книжки (я завел новенькую и уже заполнил её до половины, мелким, по недавно выработанной привычке, почерком), слегка волнуясь, как за ребенка, делающего первые шаги, но понимая, что он, так же, как этот самый ребенок, никуда не денется и не то что пойдет, побежит как миленький уже через пару недель.

Ещё я искренне считал паранойю Шерлока по отношению к Майкрофту болезнью роста, ну, или перехода. Не мог тот не знать, что Шерлок 2.0 тут же его раскроет, даже если ему удавалось обманывать его предыдущую версию. Он сам хотел, чтобы Шерлок прошел обучение, мало того, очень, знаете, настаивал… Рискуя при этом отношениями с ним. Но считал, что Шерлоку просто нужен был пинок в нужную сторону. Просто он не ожидал, что его туз в рукаве в виде моей метки (от воспоминания о которой я непроизвольно почесался, представляя микроскопический передатчик в своей крови) будет устранен Морами. Да, а с каких пор он знает о них? Либо он знал о них давно, либо Эл проболтался брату.

\- Ты – бездонный колодец, - сказал мне Шерлок, когда мы вернулись вечером домой, как будто весь день пытался это сформулировать, и вот наконец.

\- М?

\- Ты как черная дыра – ты обманчиво мал, но на самом деле тебя невероятно много, и в тебя можно падать бесконечно.

Я вздрогнул. Не мог же он прочитать мои мысли полугодичной давности, про то, что я - бездонная бочка?

\- Нет, в хорошем смысле, - заверил он меня. - Я не боюсь падать в тебя, потому что я не могу разбиться. Другие люди… У них есть дно – погружение в них всегда грозит членовредительством различной степени тяжести, как для меня, так и для них.

\- Потрясающее сравнение. Можно использовать? - достал я свою книжку и обнаружил, что в ней опять кончилось пустое место – ничего себе я сегодня поработал.

\- Функцией блокнота в коммуникаторе пользоваться не пробовал? – подал мне телефон Шерлок.

\- Не люблю печатать.

\- Это говорит тот, у кого за полтора года скорость печати выросла с 45 CPMдо 170?

\- Уметь и любить – разные вещи.

\- Черт, Джон, кажется, у нас в семье пополнение.

\- М?

\- Твое писательство, оно же… Раньше, когда оно было посвящено _моей_ работе, я считал их неотделимыми друг от друга, но теперь… Оно же теперь касается не только её?

\- Нет, - честно мотнул я головой.

\- И это не прекратится?

\- Нет, – нахмурился я, почувствовав угрозу. Нет, ни за какие коврижки я не оставлю это занятие даже в угоду тебе, придется тебе с этим смириться, Шерлок. Я убедился в том, что он считал с меня эту мысль, хотя я не стал её озвучивать.

\- И когда тебя опубликуют, и ты станешь таким же, как я, профессионалом… - продолжил он.

\- Ну уж… Нет, Шерлок, это всего лишь хобби. Сетевых авторов не печатают.

\- Тебя издадут, - настоял он. – Ты же великолепен!

О, ну, не буду принимать всерьез литературную критику от человека, который за всю жизнь прочитал три художественных произведения, - скромно решил я.

\- Так вот, когда ты станешь профессионалом, нам придется расширять спальню, потому что мы вчетвером в этой не поместимся, – сказал он так, как будто уже подыскивал полку для моих книг.

\- Разумеется, мы переедем отсюда в Суссекс, - хмыкнул я, переодеваясь в домашнее. – В большой загородный дом. С пасекой.

\- Я серьезно, - натягивая домашние штаны, надулся он.

\- Ты ревнуешь?

\- А ты меня ревнуешь к моей профессии?

\- Нет. Если ты имеешь в виду призвание. К призванию нельзя ревновать – оно неотделимо от того, кого ты любишь. По большей части ты любишь-то именно его, призвание.

\- Значит, ты ответил на свой вопрос.

\- Значит, не ревнуешь. Тогда… к чему этот разговор?

\- Эм… не знаю. Это как-то связано с тем, что я говорил про черную дыру, - протянул он неуверенно, утягивая меня на постель.

\- Хорошо… Может, дело в том, что мое призвание – если это оно, конечно, я вообще-то всегда думал, что моё призвание - врачевание…

\- А я думал, что моё – математика, - пожал он плечами.

\- Хорошо, в общем, если мое призвание – писательство, то ты вместо меня видишь мое воображение, которое может некоторым неискушенным показаться бездонным. Ты просто, как все влюбленные, преувеличиваешь, - Шерлок, перебирая мои отросшие волосы (надо будет подстричься) поджал губы на слово «влюбленный».

\- Может быть. Но я видел тебя таким и до того, как ты решил писать. Я имею в виду, серьезно писать.

\- Ну, возможно, этого не видел только я сам. Видишь ли… Элла была права – не каждому же в качестве терапии советуют вести блог с настоянием записывать туда то, что происходит с тобой сейчас – обычно когнитивно-поведенческая терапия требует описывать травмировавшие тебя события и читать их себе вслух, а не вести онлайновый дневник. В детстве и отрочестве я был… как сейчас. Я впитывал чужие идеи как губка и конструировал свои собственные, но… в общем, в какой-то момент у меня произошла ломка, возможно, когда окончательно заболели родители, и, вместо того, чтобы прямиком направиться в HeartHospital, куда попасть была моя мечта, мне пришлось вернуться в Челмсфорд и работать в Брумфильдской травме и ортопедии, потому что других вакансий не было. Главная ирония заключалась в том, что я мечтал стать кардиохирургом как раз из-за того, что и у мамы и у папы были слабые сердца. - Я не стал говорить, что я, помимо всего прочего, ещё и винил себя в этом. У мамы первый сердечный приступ был, когда она носила меня – её даже ввели в медикаментозную кому, чтобы спасти нас обоих, а отец надорвал сердце, переживая за нас. - Но быть рядом, когда стало совсем плохо, перевесило для меня призрачную надежду того, что я успею стать великолепным хирургом или придумаю новую технологию в этой области, в общем, на надежду их излечить… Я выбрал просто быть с ними до конца. Очевидно, из-за этого что-то тогда сломалось во мне, потому что вместо того, чтобы после их смерти пытаться восстановить свою карьеру, я записался добровольцем. А потом я потерял любые перспективы вернуться в кардиохирургию из-за ранения.

\- Что в результате привело тебя к твоему настоящему призванию.

\- Настоящему ли? Я все ещё мечтаю лечить чужие сердца, - усмехнулся я, утыкаясь в его грудь ухом – под ребрами часто, но ровно билось одно такое. Самое главное.

\- Где-то я читал, что писатель – тоже врачеватель чужих сердец.

\- Ну разумеется, я просто подошел к этому не с той стороны, - ещё раз хмыкнул я.

\- Очевидно.

\- Знаешь, а я, если честно, как раз заметил схожесть моей «профессии» с твоей. У обеих главное – наблюдение и способность видеть связи. Твои уроки мне очень помогли. Так что… Может, наши призвания и не одна и та же дама, но они, по крайней мере, сестры, - Правда, у меня в голове они были похожи на сестер Дешанель, Шерлоковская – Эмили «Боунз», высокая и невозмутимая, моя – Зои «Новая Девочка», маленькая и сердечная. Ну, я и не говорил, что они близнецы.

\- Хм, - пробормотал я. – Эти все дела из «будущего», я как-то не задумывался, что будет, если я буду их записывать… Теперь точно все будут считать, что я выдумывал, рассказывая про тебя.

\- Ну, теперь тебе в любом случае никто не поверит. Распутывать дела с помощью ясновидения? – он фыркнул.

\- Ты прав, моя карьера твоего блоггера кончилась.

\- О? Очень жаль.

\- Нет, я буду записывать, просто ты прав, кто мне поверит. К тому же, я ещё не знаю, может, теперь вся наша жизнь засекречена, я ещё не спрашивал у Майкрофта.

\- Если ты будешь описывать наши нынешние дела на фоне дел из той жизни, ты спрячешь их на видном месте. Если все равно никто не поверит, зачем запрещать? Знаешь, что делают в России? Они широко рекламируют расширенных, называя их экстрасенсами. Но, разумеется, не настоящих. Настоящих спрятали на фоне ложных. Разумеется, теперь в них никто не верит – слишком много разоблаченных шарлатанов. Это называется «дискредитация».

Смотря на скрипку в футляре, лежащую на тумбочке со стороны Шерлока, я вспомнил кое-о чем. Вынув Зигги из тумбочки, я положил его поверх одеяла.

\- Зигфрид, - представил я его, собираясь рассказать историю моего пистолета – как раз сегодня я набросал эту историю у себя в блокноте. Итак… Зигфрид, Шерлок, Шерлок, Зигфрид, унесите Зигфрида…

\- Рой, - положил он рядом скрипку.

Неужели? Черт, я был прав насчет неё? Хотя… Погодите-ка… _Зигфрид и Рой_? Очень смешно.

\- Ты же это только что придумал, - вздохнул я разочарованно. – Но откуда ты их знаешь? И почему тогда сразу не Брунгильда?

\- О. Точно… Нет, иллюзионисты – это куда забавней.

\- М? О… А! Ты угадываешь, как они делают свои трюки?

\- Я не угадываю, я наблюдаю! Те, кто попадается на их трюки…

\- …Хотят быть обманутыми! – закончил я за него, хотя он явно хотел сказать что-то другое, более нелестное про их зрение или умственные способности. - На самом деле её не так зовут, да?

\- Её никак не зовут. Она _скрипка_! И какой смысл в желании быть обманутым?

\- Просто я думал, что если уж ты что и одушевляешь, то её, - оставил я без ответа риторический вопрос Шерлока.

\- У меня нет привычки давать имена ни неодушевленные предметам, ни частям своего тела.

\- М?

\- Я понимаю, что для тебя твой пистолет – часть твоего тела, продолжение тебя. Для меня скрипка тоже продолжение меня – она мой голос. Но я не наделяю её самостоятельной личностью, соответственно, у меня нет потребности давать ей имя.

\- Понятно… Я, в общем, хотел рассказать, откуда у меня Зигги, и почему он для меня особенный. И в ответ получить историю твоей скрипки.

\- У моей скрипки нет истории – это просто скрипка, идеально подходящая мне. Да, она особенная для меня, и её будет сложно заменить, но не по соображениям сентиментальности, скорее наоборот, я бы предпочел забыть некоторые воспоминания, связанные с ней. Но я с удовольствием послушаю твою историю.

\- И посмеешься над ней?

\- Если она не смешная, к сожалению, больше я такой возможности не имею, как ты, разумеется, знаешь, - кисло улыбнулся он.

Я ухмыльнулся и рассказал. Плакать, конечно, Шерлок тоже не стал, но да, он исправно пропустил всю историю с умершим у меня на руках десантником через себя.

\- То есть ты относишься к этому предмету так, потому что обещал умирающему, что будешь относиться к нему так, как относился он. Выходит, ты усыновил его пистолет. Или что-то в этом духе. Учитывая, что оружие, как правило, сублимирует мужской детородный орган, - приставил он пистолет к своему паху как бы между прочим, - это ещё интересней.

\- Господи, Шерлок…

\- И у мужчин ещё есть определенная потребность давать своему органу имя, для того, чтобы отделить от себя ответственность за свои желания и действия сексуального характера…

\- Шерлок!

\- Что? Я всего лишь повторяю то, что говорят психологи, у меня самого нет в этой области особого опыта. Ты был влюблен в этого солдата?

\- С чего ты взял?! – окончательно возмутился я. – Я знал-то его пять минут!

\- Ну с чего-то же ты решил на всю жизнь связать себя с его членом, - брезгливо бросил он ЗигЗауэр обратно на одеяло.

\- Боже, ты ревнуешь!

\- Вот ещё, - ещё брезгливей сморщился он.

\- Поэтому ты периодически воруешь его у меня? – я запер Зигги обратно в тумбочке.

\- Как я мог ревновать тебя к нему раньше, не зная этой истории?

\- Не знаю, подсознательно, - пожал я плечами, думая, как бы наверняка изгнать из Шерлока эту ревность, иначе мне придется выбирать между ним и пистолетом. И хотя выберу я, естественно, Шерлока, но все же Зигги давно уже перестал для меня быть подарком на память от… черт, он же прав, не стоит врать хотя бы себе - несостоявшейся любви всей моей жизни, и действительно стал продолжением меня самого, поэтому расставаться с ним будет болезненно.

\- Твой «пистолет» мне нравится больше, - залез я рукой под одеяло, нащупывая там данный орган. – Тебе незачем ревновать.

\- Черт, грубо, но эффективно, - оценил мои признания Шерлок, закатывая глаза.

\- Что, даже не скажешь что-нибудь вроде «Все же как хорошо, что он не выжил, и ты достался мне»? – пробурчал я уже из-под одеяла.

\- М… Нет, пожалуй. Не тогда, когда твои зубы в такой опасной близости к моим мягким частям.

\- Да ты стал просто сама тактичность, - одобрил я, трогая кончиком носа уже полностью оголенную головку.

Если бы не два съедающих Шерлока заживо призрака – Майкрофта и Моров, наша жизнь, можно сказать, была с тех пор тихой (естественно, по нашей с ним шкале, смещенной по отношению к среднестатическому обывателю на пару десятков децибелов). Он занимался всем, что попадется под руку, не столько из-за интереса к загадкам, сколько из-за желания потренировать свои новые способности – после того, как устранил единственный их недостаток. В конце концов, он выработал свою, не менее андроидную систему (я же говорил - не Пиноккио) - да, он теперь чувствовал чужие эмоции, но научился не реагировать на них напрямую, а использовать свое сочувствие как источник данных. Раньше ему приходилось вычислять чужие эмоции через логику, теперь же он просто получал их на раскрытой ладони. Также, как и все остальное. «Смысловые галлюцинации», которые Шерлок продолжал принимать от окружающего мира, перестали волновать стража, - либо тот подстроился под новые способности, либо вовсе издох. Шерлок все время намеревался проверить, но дальше слов дело не заходило – ибо для проверки нужно было принять галлюциногены. Разумеется, я бы не дал. И Шерлока останавливал один мой взгляд. Он сколько угодно мог приводить логические аргументы за, но его собственный негативный опыт со мной ещё не поблек у него в памяти. Теперь он понимал мои чувства по отношению к этому. Вернее… брал их на заметку.

Как-то обозначать поиски улик на Майкрофта нам нельзя было, ни вслух, ни письменно – такой жуткой конспирации у нас ещё ни разу не было, даже когда мы неделю делали вид, что нас нет на Бейкер Стрит (хотя, черт, это, кажется, было в неосуществившейся жизни, надо, кстати, записать…). Но, все же, видя, как его это гложет (у меня ни секунды не было ощущения, что его отпустила эта идея), я находил способы его поддержать.

\- Твои нынешние способности не идеальные, - напомнил я ему. - Ты можешь видеть не все, и то, что ты видишь… не всегда правда. Эти способности не стопроцентные. Вспомни, ты же тогда обставил… ту женщину.

\- Она знала, что я соглашусь, ведь так? Она ошиблась всего лишь во времени этого согласия. К тому же её способности отличаются от моих.

\- Она не только во времени ошиблась, но и в причине, так?

\- Ну… Да…

\- Значит, не идеальные. Совсем не идеальные, я бы сказал. Твои – тоже.

\- Всегда есть что-то?

\- Да, всегда есть возможность… человеческого фактора. Некоторые принимают за правду то, что очень хотят, или чего, наоборот, очень боятся. Подсознание играет с нами иногда и не такие шутки.

\- Желания и страхи – не только бесполезны, но и вредны, - подвел он итог. Ну, не этого вывода я добивался, конечно…

Шерлок проследил финансовую цепочку Морана до Швейцарии - разумеется, пресловутые швейцарские банки, можно было и так догадаться. Но теперь он знал, какие именно и с какими суммами. Тоби, переехавший все-таки, как и обещал, из Челмсфордской школы в Колчестер Кампус, хвастался, что может хакнуть эти самые банки в любой момент, но Шерлок не спешил разорять Моров, ему нужно было поймать их в не-виртуальном пространстве. Что было довольно опасной задачей, если помнить любовь Мориарти к взрывчатке. Британскую сеть мы накрыли, но ловить их «вживую» означало поехать за ними, за рубеж. Судя по всему, у них было какое-то запасное логово, запрятанное так далеко, что Шерлок даже со своими супер-способностями не смог его углядеть. Он ясновидящий, но даже его видение ограничено. Не идеальный. Не всевидящий. Слава богу, иначе ему было бы скучно.

Майкрофт, мало того, что не настаивал на поимке брата своего партнера, но и, казалось, не хотел этого. Его можно было понять – бедный Грегори за эту пару месяцев осунулся и снова начал курить. И делами нас теперь обеспечивал скорее старший Холмс, нежели детектив-инспектор. Хорошо, что преступность Королевства, после уничтожения сети Моров, как-то поутихла. Зато политическая обстановка была ни к черту – как я и опасался, Америка не прекратила свою агрессию даже без поддержки Англии. Штаты из союзника превратились в пока ещё скрытого – об этом знала только разведка – врага. Большинство дел, которые приносил Майкрофт, были с этого нового фронта. С одной стороны, саботировать бывших союзников было легко – поскольку мы знали их слабости, с другой – опасно, так как они тоже знали наши слабости. Контрразведка боролась не на жизнь, а на смерть. У меня даже (я все же примитивный писатель – что вижу, то пою) наклюнулась пара увлекательных шпионских сюжетов, но оба они слишком попахивали Ле Карре, чтобы я решился всерьез за них взяться.

Мы вынули мой микропередатчик. С помощью шприца, точного радара и новых Шерлоковых способностей. Он долго караулил метку, пока она покажется в доступном для шприца месте, потом два раза промахивался (видеть - ещё не значит уметь схватить). Пока он подстроился под скорость потока крови и другие факторы… Но, в конце концов, метка оказалась в шприце – радар это подтвердил. На всякий случай мы не стали спускать её в канализацию, хотя Шерлок намеревался, и мы долго хихикали, стоя со шприцом над унитазом, расписывая, как Майкрофт будет шокирован моим виртуальным путешествием по сточным водам. На миг я даже подумал, что Шерлок забыл про свою версию о Майкрофте-самозванце.

Метку мы прямо в шприце (но уже в физрастворе) поместили в экранирующий контейнер, смастеренный Шерлоком, и оставили дома. Никогда не знаешь, когда может пригодиться укол с микропередатчиком в нашей неспокойной жизни.

Однажды я застал на постели свой ноутбук открытым на странице BAAF с досье мальчика Питера двенадцати лет. Хотя либо фотография была старая, либо он и правда выглядел года на два младше. Как Дармал…

\- Не влюбляйся сразу, - предупредил меня Шерлок, который и оставил мне, как я понял, кандидата на смотрины.

\- М?

\- У него трудности с общением, хотя скорее аутизм, чем социопатия. Его пытались усыновить три раза, с пяти лет. Потенциальные приемные родители сначала умилялись симпатичным тихим ребенком, но после ближайшего знакомства сдавали его обратно, без объяснений.

\- Ты это все увидел у него в досье? – попытался я тоже прочитать что-нибудь между строк заурядного, местами даже слащавого резюме Питера.

\- Я увидел диагноз и трудности, все остальное я взял из их архивов. Джон, повторяю - не привязывайся к нему сразу. Я не могу прочитать по тому, что имею, сможем ли мы его взять. Мы не можем взять всех, только одного, и от того, насколько мы будем подходить друг другу, зависит не только наше благополучие, но и благополучие ребенка.

\- Лучше неподходящие родители, чем вообще никаких, - буркнул я.

\- Ложная логика, основанная на чувстве жалости. Жалость, перепутанная с любовью – главная ловушка нейротипиков.

\- Ты теперь сам нейротипик, - опять огрызнулся я. Он разозлил меня тем, что отнимал даже иллюзию выбора, хотя да, зная меня, я не смог бы отказать ни одному кандидату, и хорошо, что этим занимался Шерлок.

\- Но все ещё с IQ один на миллион, - не обиделся Шерлок. - Если теперь не больше. Я записал нас на знакомство с Питером, только после него я смогу сказать, подходим ли мы ему.

«Подходим ли _мы ему_ » - не « _он нам_ » - это мгновенно примирило меня со всем. Шерлок прав, мы должны думать не о себе, а о ребенке – подойдем ли мы ему в первую очередь.

Мы прошли все проверки нашего собственного семейного существования. Шерлок на удивление мало играл перед проверяющим, как, я опасался, он будет делать, чтобы того очаровать. Зато то, как он спокойно объяснил комиссии, что его собственные трудности с общением могут быть только преимуществом при воспитании ребенка с подобными же трудностями, тут же дало нам зеленый свет, хотя, боюсь, ограничило выбор детей, (но мы, собственно, и не настаивали на здоровом счастливом малыше, ведь так?). Нам выкроили встречу перед самым Рождеством, поэтому я пришел сразу с подарками, хотя нас предупредили, что лучше не пытаться подкупить ребенка. Но Рождество без подарков у меня как-то в голове не укладывалось, и я принес Питеру рождественский чулок, который набил множеством мелочей, вкусных и полезных. До собственно Рождества оставалось ещё три дня, но даже если Шерлок увидит над Питером три буквы: «н», «а» и «ш», свадьба Гарри лишала нас в дальнейшем свободы передвижений. Моя сестра даже пригрозила Шерлоку, что если тот вздумает в эти дни ускакать на какое-нибудь дело (со мной или без меня), она оторвет ему голову, засунет её в холодильник, скажет, что так и было, и ей поверят, потому что он все равно «Мистер Холодная Голова», - а я добавил от себя «Горячее Сердце и Чистые Руки», но мне почему-то никто не поверил, хотя в нашем холодильнике водилось и не такое. Мы и на эту-то встречу вырвались где-то между примеркой костюмов к её свадьбе и засадой – Шерлоку пришлось поторопить пару назойливых преступников, устроив им ловушку, чтобы действительно не бегать за ними потом в праздники.

Питер не разговаривал и не устанавливал зрительный контакт – явные признаки аутизма. Для своего возраста он действительно оказался маленьким, фотография не лгала. Недоедает он здесь, что ли? Остальные дети вроде были вполне упитанными. Во мне тут же взыграл материнский инстинкт - боже, я действительно ведь буду мамочкой, да? В отличие от спокойного и рассудительного Шерлока. Которому, впрочем, и удалось наладить с Питером _Первый Контакт_.

\- Ты решил больше не расти? – спросил он. Мальчик от удивления посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. – Почему?

\- Потому что быть взрослым… - услышал я, наконец, голос Питера – тихий, но звонкий, как эхо от скрипичной струны.

\- Неинтересно? – помог ему подыскать определение Шерлок.

\- Глупо, - произнес Питер.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

\- Ну, с этим я поспорить не могу, - пожал я плечами, когда они не стали продолжать беседу, все ещё играя в гляделки. – Но все время оставаться ребенком тоже довольно глупо.

Питер презрительно зыркнул на меня глазами, как будто я воплощал для него всю глупость взрослых.

\- Глупость глупости рознь, - прокомментировал Шерлок.

\- Хорошо, пока ты не готов к одной глупости, другой глупостью ты тем временем отсекаешь себе все преимущества, которые могли бы быть в первой. Ну вот, к примеру, ты просто моришь себя голодом, чтобы оставаться маленьким? Или делаешь ещё хитрее? – попытался дознаться я.

Питер только гордо вскинул голову.

\- А ты знаешь, что подавляешь не только свой гормон роста, но и свои умственные способности? Ты знаешь, что твой мозг все ещё растет, как и твое тело?

Питер посмотрел на меня с испугом и отторжением.

\- Я доктор, я знаю, - заверил я его.

Когда мы вышли из детского дома, я был зол, как целый корабль пиратов. В основном на себя - за то, что не сдержался, но больше - на тех, кто вовремя не заметил, что ребенок отстает в развитии – видимо, решили все списать на гены, с сиротами это бывает – никто не знает, какими они должны быть. Не подозревая о том, что он всего лишь начитался Питера Пена.

\- Он наш, - кивнул Шерлок.

\- Смеешься? – скрипнул я зубами. – Твой - может быть, но меня он наверняка считает злодеем из книжки.

\- Вообще-то как раз со мной будут проблемы – я не совсем точно улавливаю ход его мыслей, хотя это будет даже интересней, а вот вы с ним подошли так идеально, что аж кликнули.

\- Да неужели?

\- Понимаю, тебе сложно будет привыкнуть к подобной роли, но противостояние – это тоже способ воспитания. Он не аутик, он апатик, ему просто нужен стимул для всего. Пока у него были только стимулы негативные – не стать глупым взрослым, например. Мы общими усилиями показали ему, что главное в этом словосочетании все-таки «глупый», а не «взрослый». Другие отдавали Питера обратно, потому что он на них не реагировал, как они не старались – «глупые взрослые», которые не стоят внимания. Тебе же махом удалось его расшевелить.

\- Просто мне показалось, что тот, кто в десять лет считает взрослых глупыми, должен уважать собственное умственное развитие.

Шерлок щелкнул у меня перед носом пальцами, изображая клик, который якобы раздался, когда мы с Питером подошли друг другу.

\- Да ладно, ты бы и сам до этого догадался, - отмахнулся я.

\- Но я не напугал бы его до икоты, как сделал ты, - улыбнулся он.

\- Ну уж, прям…

\- Это самое главное для Предохранителя – грамотно напугать, - продолжил он.

\- Прекрати. Погоди… Я что, _пугаю_ тебя?

\- А ты знаешь другие способы воздействия на социопата?

\- Ты уже не социопат.

\- Технически. Фактически же мой образ мыслей не изменился.

\- Бу. – без энтузиазма попытался я его напугать.

\- Ты же думаешь, что если бы ребенок был мой генетически, я бы больше его любил, - вздохнул Шерлок. Я пожал плечами. – Я лишен отцовского инстинкта как такового. Отцовский инстинкт – это потребность защищать свое потомство в ущерб остальным. – Да, спасибо, я тоже смотрю канал Дискавери и помню льва, уничтожающего помет предыдущего вожака прайда. – Именно поэтому у тебя скорее материнский инстинкт, несмотря на пол. Потребность защищать любого ребенка и любой субъект, проявляющий признаки ребенка – животное это или пациент. У всех врачей по призванию развит материнский инстинкт. У меня же нет родительского инстинкта, как отсутствуют многие другие. Но у меня есть один критерий, и Питер подходит под него как никто лучше. Он достаточно похож на меня, чтобы я понимал его, но достаточно отличается, чтобы он был мне интересен.

\- Обещай, что не станешь ставить на нем эксперименты. Никаких _Воспитаний Каина_ , хорошо?

\- Разумеется. Мой интерес чисто наблюдательный.

\- Хотя, должен признать… - добавил он спустя минуту. – Если бы ребенок был твоим, он бы интересовал меня по умолчанию. Но наш образ жизни пока не позволяет заботу о младенце.

\- То есть младенца мы сможем себе позволить только на пенсии? Хорошо, а Питер с нашим образом жизни как вяжется?

\- Он достаточно самостоятелен для того, чтобы изменить себе диету и скрыть это от всех, значит, он не пропадет и в те времена, когда по каким-то причинам у тебя не будет возможности его пестовать. Хотя, подозреваю, ему не о чем беспокоиться - зная тебя, ты ему прохода не дашь.

\- А, теперь я, наконец, понял, зачем ты согласился взять ребенка – пытаешься оттянуть мой «инстинкт пестуна» на него?

\- Вовсе нет, если хочешь, сублимируй его на мне и дальше…

Я больно тыкнул Шерлока в плечо.

\- Ауч! – артикулировано воскликнул он.

\- Сам нарвался, - буркнул я.

\- Да, пожалуй… - не стал он спорить.

К самому Рождеству мне также удалось закончить свое первое произведение из не связанных с работой Шерлока, и главным подарком мне были восторженные отклики моих читателей. Жаль, на NaNoWriMo я опоздал, проверить свои способности в почти профессиональной среде.

А потом была Гарри-Гарри-Гарри. Иногда её становится слишком много для существа, которое ниже меня ростом. Шерлок сказал, что одобряет её выбор даты – двух зайцев одним выстрелом (чем быстрей начнется, тем быстрей кончится). Меня же это бесило, все-таки Рождество – это Рождество… Ну да ладно, Рождество – семейный праздник, и я определенно проводил его с семьей. Даже с большим количеством её представителей, чем было бы на одно только Рождество – на свадьбы их отчего-то слетается гораздо больше.

Шерлок как всегда развлекался считыванием гостей, разумеется, вслух, и вокруг него постоянно образовывалась небольшая толпа, принимающая его за менталиста, впрочем, теперь он и был самым что ни на есть настоящим менталистом. Он стал более тактичным – в связи с тем, что не мог больше спокойно игнорировать чужие чувства, - поэтому его за все эти два дня (и на девичнике… или это был все-таки мальчишник? - и на свадьбе) даже никто как следует не оскорбил. Мы же с Гарри все это время увлеченно обсуждали различные способы того, как завести ребенка однополой паре – усыновление, искусственное оплодотворение и даже исследования профессора Найерниа, про которые я ей рассказал. Гарри внезапно обнаружила у себя материнский инстинкт, или, как она его обозначила, «родительский», потому как конкретную роль для себя в воспитании ребенка определять не собиралась. Я даже рассказал ей о Патрике, разумеется, в качестве сюжета рассказа – она уже была в курсе моего нового увлечения «настоящим» писательством. И, разумеется, – про Питера, с которым его будущая тетка тут же решила познакомиться, напросившись с нами на вторую встречу с ним. Проверяющий, разумеется, уже разговаривал с ней по поводу нашего усыновления, когда брал характеристики, ближе родственников у меня не было. А Майкрофт, которого также должны были проинтервьюировать в этой связи, даже, похоже, не только дал нам прекрасную характеристику, но и надавил по своим каналам, чтобы сгладить и ускорить процесс.

Сам Холмс старший, разумеется, пропустил мальчишник-девичник, да и на свадьбу опоздал. Явился он через два часа после регистрации, с извинениями, подарком и добродушным ворчанием по поводу того, что ему это все надолго стоило его лучшей помощницы, так как на медовый месяц чета Ватсонов (я так и не узнал фамилию Элеанор, та твердо решила взять фамилию Ватсон, какой-то она стала прямо популярной, эта фамилия) собирались отправиться в Грецию (на остров Лесбос, не иначе). И, сев рядом со мной, задал осторожный вопрос о том, как прошла встреча с кандидатом в его племянники.

\- Спасибо, хорошо, - отозвался я. – Кажется, мы друг другу подошли. По крайней мере, Шерлок так считает.

\- А он все ещё считает меня самозванцем? – как бы между прочим спросил он. Шерлок все ещё изображал гадалку за соседним столом, Гарри ушла к жене, и я неожиданно резко ощутил одиночество. Я глянул на Шерлока – тот смотрел на нас с напряжением, не обращая внимания на гостя, чья очередь была спрашивать, сколько пальцев он держит в кармане – кого-то со стороны Элеанор (у неё оказалось на удивление много родственников, что списывало с неё все подозрения в том, что она была кем-то другим, Элеанор Брукс, к примеру). Разумеется, Шерлок нас слышал. Вернее, он нас «читал».

\- С чего Вы взяли? – как можно невинней возмутился я.

\- Он уже пять раз, если не больше – я мог все не заметить, - брал образцы моего ДНК. Он агрессивно относится к Грегори, которому и так в данный момент нелегко, позвольте заметить. И он настроил Вас, Джон, против меня.

\- Ну… Не то чтобы настроил…

\- Я уже извинился за свою самонадеянность в том деле?

\- Послушайте… Дело же не в самонадеянности. Дело в том, что Вы посчитали, что вправе решать за него. Я понимаю вашу гиперопеку, но не могу её простить.

\- Да ладно вам, Джон, он сам хотел этого, но не соглашался из упрямства. Как всегда. В конце концов, он сам бы не выдержал и помчался делать это чертово расширение, уж я думал, вы должны это понимать не хуже меня. Я просто убедился в том, чтобы он сделал это раньше, чем возможность будет безвозвратно упущена.

\- Ой, Майкфрот, не притворяйтесь, что сделали это для него. И как-то мы быстро ушли от темы самозванства. Как Вы доказали ему прошлый раз, что вы его брат? Думаю, сейчас Вам нужно постараться получше.

\- Паранойя – это психическое расстройство, Вы в курсе?

\- Вы ещё вспомните теорию Фрейда по этому вопросу. Нет, если она оправдана. У него достаточно оснований считать вас самозванцем. На самом деле я видел только один аргумент против этой теории, но сейчас Вы, кажется, его опровергаете.

\- Так Вы с ним согласны? Хорошо, Вы доктор, Вы изучали последние полгода генетику человека, и самое главное - Вам он верит. Сделайте ещё раз этот чертов тест ДНК прямо при нем. Он думает, что я контролирую все клиники города, поэтому не верит их результатам, он даже пытался сделать это сам, но у него не хватает ни оборудования, ни опыта. У Вас есть знакомые в этой области…

\- О которых, Вы сами признались, вы знаете, - хмыкнул я.

\- Мне придется постараться получше? – со страдальческим выдохом смиренно сказал Майкрофт.

\- Несомненно. Кстати, Вы так и не сказали, почему не захотели получить способности сами.

\- И это, несомненно, поддерживает теорию о том, что я не брат Шерлока, так как это означает, что я в таком случае и не её муж, и у меня не было шансов обмануть её в этом?

\- Ну…

\- Шерлок был создан для этой роли. Шерлок, не я. И я не говорю метафорически. Он был _создан_.

Шерлок (от которого все отстали, наконец, поняв, что он не реагирует) сморщился, как будто его кто-то под столом пнул по ноге. О черт… Это ведь о том, почему он был институализирован? Он участвовал в этом нашем, британском, проекте? Его там не от социопатии лечили, его пытались поднять на ступень выше в развитии человека? Или как они там оправдывают это издевательство над природой.

\- Давно Вы знаете об этом? – спросил я Майкрофта.

\- С тех пор, как получил доступ к архивам. Догадывался с юности. Видите, - показал он мне кивком головы на то, что творилось с Шерлоком, - он глушит это знание, заслоняет его паранойей по поводу моей идентификации.

\- Потому что это знание страшней, чем то, что его братом и другом притворялись убийцы его брата?

\- Намного. Вы удивлялись, почему я скрывал тот период от вас обоих…

\- Может, уже пора прекратить скрывать? – вскочил я, готовый кинуться к Шерлоку – у него начиналась паническая атака.

\- Это Вам решать.

\- Что? – удивленно обернулся я на него.

\- Я расскажу одному Вам, а вы уже будете решать, что лучше, это или его… безобидная, в общем-то, паранойя.

Я нахмурился, но отвечать времени не было – Шерлок уже задыхался, сидящие рядом с ним тоже испуганно повскакивали, кто-то начал пристраиваться делать Хаймлих, что при таком состоянии категорически противопоказано…

Майкрофт исчез, пока я приводил его брата в порядок – мы заново учились дышать. Вместе – мне самому стоило успокоиться, ведь между нами была эта чертова эмоциональная пуповина. Я чувствовал себя как беременный – дыхательные упражнения, попытки не волноваться, чтобы не травмировать ребенка… Как я, черт побери, должен был утаить от него то, что узнал и узнаю от Майкрофта? Как мне решить, что лучше? Мы продолжали дышать, вцепившись в предплечья друг друга, и я пытался ни о чем не думать, выгнать все мысли из головы. Ну, или хотя бы заменить их чем-нибудь. За полгода без Шерлока я научился неплохо этому трюку – подмене. Черных мыслей - светлыми. Пустоты - наполненностью. Все – самообман, и ты прекрасно об этом знаешь, но тебя хотя бы не скручивает каждую минуту, и то результат.

\- Ты должен согласиться, - было первое, что Шерлок выжал из себя, когда смог разговаривать – Гарри с Эль увели нас в гардеробную, где никого не было, кроме чужих пальто.

\- На что? – переспросил я, прекрасно понимая, что он имеет в виду.

\- Что бы там ни было, ты должен согласиться! – не обратив на это внимания, продолжил он.

\- Шерлок…

\- Что угодно!

\- Я полагаю, решать мне, - твердо сказал я.

\- Да… Да… Я… Просто… Я готов ко всему. Вообще-то у меня уже есть несколько версий…

\- Полагаю, тебе бесполезно гадать, ты уже видел правильный ответ, но заблокировал его. И после говоришь, что готов? Шерлок, с таким не шутят. Помнишь, что Дэррен сказал про привычку ума решать проблемы тем способом, который у него однажды получился? У меня это – расщепление личности, у тебя, признай, – амнезия. Ты блокируешь то, что тебя пугает.

\- В данном случае это была подмена.

\- Исключительно потому, что ты не мог больше не помнить – на Майкрофте большими буквами написаны все твои тайны, ты не можешь их не читать. Поэтому ты подменил одни буквы другими. Зашифровал для себя то, что считываешь с него. Но эмоциональный посыл остался. Если так страшна ложь, насколько страшней правда, которую она скрывает? Твой мозг явно не готов к такому. Тебя опять перемкнет.

\- Я выживу. Ты забываешь, что теперь у меня в распоряжении гораздо больше, чем было раньше. Я сделаю полный бакап, на всякий случай, если ты так боишься.

\- Мозг – не компьютер, Шерлок. Как бы ты этого не хотел, - вздохнул я. - Я не буду рисковать.

\- Я понимаю.

\- Разве?

\- Я бы многое отдал за то, чтобы оградить тебя от того, через что ты прошел, - поскрипев зубами, сказал он. - Даже уже зная, что ты вышел из всего этого с честью.

«С честью», - хмыкнул я. Ну да…

\- Мне решать,- ещё раз напомнил я ему, вставая. Пора было либо возвращаться на праздник, чего мне не хотелось, либо отправляться домой.

\- Да. Хорошо, - кивнул он. – Но ты же понимаешь, что, как только ты вернешься от него, я считаю все, что он тебе сказал.

\- Да, - согласился я. – Так же, как ты считал с него самого. Интересно, какой параноидальный бред ты вообразишь в моем случае? Все худшее про меня ты уже знаешь. Я – мина замедленного действия производства Моров? Постарайся хотя бы ничего нового не придумать, с _этим_ бредом я хотя бы уже свыкся.

**Иллюстрация:[Моры](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/6/6/4/7/664729/74336793.jpg).**


	15. The Intrusive State Machine Вмешивающийся Госаппарат

На следующий день я пошел к Майкрофту. Впервые после того, как Шерлок напугал меня наркотическим рецидивом, вернулся тремор, и я даже не подал старшему Холмсу руки, сцепив пальцы за спиной. Думаю, он воспринял это по-своему. Ну и пусть.

\- Пока мы не… Можно задать несколько вопросов? – Мы расположились в его кабинете для приемов – обезличенной комнате в подвале. Наверняка она была защищена от жучков, хотя не была экранирована – мой телефон работал, я проверил.

\- Задавайте, но не обещаю, что отвечу, - слегка удивленно пробормотал Майкрофт.

\- MI-X, он действительно был основан Королевой Викторией в качестве своего «Потешного Полка»?

\- О да, к сожалению. Старая добрая Виктория Регина…

\- Он прекратил свое существование после поколения «П»?

\- Ну что Вы, с тех пор было два набора.

\- Но набор «Р», значит, должен был пройти в 2009ом, уже при Вашем… правлении.

\- Это может Вас шокировать, но я не могу контролировать _всё_.

\- И при этом наборе предыдущее поколение так же ликвидировалось? – произнес я обвинительно.

\- Будьте покойны, да.

\- Будьте по… Что?! – захлебнулся я от возмущения. – Как Вы можете?..

\- То есть, давайте проясним ситуацию, – перебил он меня. - После того, как Вы узнали, что может натворить подобная группа, после того, как от них пострадали Вы сами и Ваши близкие, Вы, тем не менее, настаиваете на том, чтобы мы выпускали их в свет?

\- Я настаиваю на том, чтобы их не убивали!

\- Кто сказал о том, что их убивали? А, да. Они сами. Хорошо. А теперь займемся немного математикой. Насколько понимаю, вы хорошо ориентируетесь в датах набора команд. Каждые десять лет набирается небольшая группа детей от 10 до 15 лет, которая активно действует в качестве агентов в течение последующих десяти лет. После этого они становятся слишком взрослыми для выполнения тех задач, для которых их набирали. И группу расформировывают, набирая новую. Помните, в каком году Леннан Рассел, известный вам как Джеймс Мориарти, был объявлен мертвым? 2005ый. Не 1999ый. Ликвидируют _команду_ , не людей, Джон. Кто-то продолжает работу в качестве агента в MI-6, кто-то получает новую личность и далее мирно живет в каком-нибудь Мухосранске, разумеется, под присмотром Большого Брата. Но большинство, так как большинство из них _психопаты_ , кончают в тюрьмах и психлечебницах, и вовсе не оттого, что наше доблестное правительство не давало им шанс вести законопослушный образ жизни.

\- Вы их сами испортили!

\- Вы действительно так считаете?

\- Конечно! Какой стресс для ребенка в 10 лет – играть суперагента. Это вам не Коди Бэнкс, на самом деле все ведь гораздо страшней.

\- Полагаю, Шерлок уже ознакомил вас с досье на так называемых Моров – то, что они уже имели в них на момент входа в «Потешный Полк», как вы его называете. И Вы серьезно считаете, что _мы_ их испортили?

\- Ну, вы не особо помогли. Они были всего лишь детьми!

\- Не знаю, почему я оправдываюсь, - устало отмахнулся Майкрофт. («Я только что наорал на Британское Правительство», – внезапно осознал я) – Я за этот проект не несу никакой ответственности. Вы пришли, чтобы услышать о Шерлоке, может, тогда приступим?

\- А Шерлок, случайно, к этому проекту отношения не имеет?

Старший Холмс опять отмахнулся от меня, как от назойливой мухи. Я, кажется, довольно сильно его рассердил. Он всегда был куда спокойней своего брата, и я, признаться, слегка увлекся, когда он стал отвечать с теми же, что у Шерлока, интонациями, которые у них, видимо, были семейными. Я пытался «запугать» Майкрофта? Черт, я же не его «предохранитель», у меня нет авторитета над ним. Я заставил себя успокоиться. Я все ещё был не согласен со всей этой ситуацией, но он прав, мы тут не за этим.

Значит, Шерлока не было в MI-X? Хорошо. Одним вариантом меньше. Не только Шерлок думал о вариантах, за эту бессонную ночь я успел перебрать с пару дюжин подобных. Помимо всякой научной и не очень фантастики.

\- Тем, что вы здесь узнаете, вы можете поделиться исключительно с Шерлоком, - начал внушать Холмс-старший монотонным голосом. - В вашей квартире, полагаю, Шерлок уже поработал своим новым «свипером». Если Вы откажетесь убеждать его в том, что это правда, или сами будете не убеждены – Вы не должны распространяться об этом никому. Включая известных нам с вами людей с самыми высокими допусками. Об этом не знает никто, кроме меня. По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь.

\- Я должен подписать какие-то документы?

\- Джон, Ваше желание быть забюрокраченным меня поражает. Давайте обойдемся без формальностей. Я подобрал Вам некоторые документы и прочее, - он выставил на стол небольшую картонную коробку. - Все нужное оборудование для просмотра имеющихся там медиа материалов вы найдете в комнате за той дверью. Обе комнаты безопасны. Я вас оставлю на… скажем, три часа. Если вам понадобится ещё время, вы просто отошлете меня обратно. Или, если у вас будут какие-то вопросы, я на них отвечу. Развлекайтесь.

Я не ожидал, что меня оставят наедине с документами. Я отчего-то думал, что Майкрофт просто расскажет мне всё своими словами. Ага. А я поверю без доказательств… Когда я стал настолько ему доверять? А если он на самом деле самозванец, и это – способ сбить нас с Шерлоком со следа?

Я вспомнил, почему Шерлок был с Ириной так долго – вместо того, чтобы просто рассказать ему, она ждала, пока он не докопается до всего сам. Надеюсь, мне не понадобится для подобного полгода. Я, разумеется, рассчитывал не на свои скромные способности, а на Майкрофта и его желание дать мне все понять как можно ясней.

Когда за ним закрылась дверь, я укоризненно посмотрел на коробку с номером 247 на одной из стенок и Веселым Роджером на другой. Видимо, гриф «Абсолютно секретно». Разумеется, как доктор, перво-наперво я выудил медицинскую карточку Стивена Эзарда (теперь-то, по всей видимости, точно настоящую). Велась она до две тысячи первого, очевидно, до переезда в Китай – последним был обход для визы. Китайская часть, интересно, где? А, черт, она электронная – из последних страниц выпала пластиковая карточка с иероглифами. Это и карточка медицинского страхования, и архив историй болезни. Да, я помню, у нас тоже пытались одно время ввести такую же систему, но она не прижилась – наши врачи очень любят свой неразборчивый почерк. Китайцы же экономят бумагу. Читается такая карточка, разумеется, только местными китайскими машинами, установленными у них в каждой клинике. Впрочем, в соседней комнате, возможно, есть одна такая, не удивлюсь. Но в Китае мне пока ничего не надо.

Я начал с самого рождения. По идее, хорошо бы ещё и пренатальный период – выдержки о беременности миссис Эзард. Самый жуткий вариант, который до меня дошел уже по дороге сюда, предполагал, что эксперимент над Шерлоком начали ставить ещё до его рождения. Но выдержек нет. И детство не принесло сюрпризов – все это я уже видел, довольно нормальное детство для гиперактивного ребенка: помимо обычных детских болезней, несколько отравлений, причем довольно экзотическими веществами, вывихов и один перелом. Психическое освидетельствование проходило несколько раз, с различными диагнозами, от аутизма до ADD. Симулировать он начал гораздо раньше институционализации, впрочем, это понятно – иначе его не за что бы было институционализировать, так как из настоящих проблем у него была только одна – социопатические тенденции, помноженные на слишком высокий IQ. Все это было в ложных карточках основательно подчищено – там кроме социопатии и более ранних подозрений на аутизм не было больше никаких предположительных диагнозов. Возможно, Майкрофт сам вырезал ложные диагнозы, чисто из практических соображений, так как никакого значения, кроме ознакомительного, они не несли.

Подростковая фаза проходила наиболее бурно, и вот он – момент институционализации – после параноидального бреда, закончившегося попыткой самоубийства. А вот с этого места поподробней. Надо будет спросить у Шерлока. Вряд ли он серьезно пытался покончить с собой, наверняка это был какой-нибудь эксперимент, не над собой, так над окружающими. С него станется сунуть два пальца в розетку, чтобы узнать, какие после этого остаются ожоги.

Помимо уже известного мне сертралина ему давали ещё ряд препаратов обоих направлений – и антидепрессанты, и транквилизаторы. Судя по частоте выписки новых – пытались подобрать оптимальный коктейль. Я не был знаком и с половиной препаратов, конечно. Учитывая симуляции, разумеется, составить правильное сочетание препаратов было невозможно. Помимо групповых, про которые Шерлок мне уже говорил, проводились индивидуальные сеансы психоанализа типа «наложение». Незнакомая мне методика, интересно, в чем она заключается. Пролистав весь курс – держали его в Институте больше года, - я не нашел ничего страшного, ну, помимо длительности. Ни электрошока, ни подозрительных процедур. Конечно, это самое _наложение_ было подозрительным, но психотерапия, на мой взгляд, не могла быть настолько травмирующей. Хотя на всякий случай следовало бы узнать, что это такое. В психоанализе ещё и гипноз применяют, и хоть Шерлок утверждает, что почти не поддается… На таком количестве лекарств, большинство из которых психотропные… Мортимер доказал, что медикаментозный метод на него все же оказывает действие.

Тест на половые хромосомы был заказан вкупе с ещё десятком генетических тестов на различные маркеры, опять-таки желателен бы полный анализ со справочником. Тест на фертильность был заказан _после_ генетических. Интересно. С чего его вообще заказали, учитывая, что тест на половые был однозначен – как Шерлок и сообщил, он – стопроцентный мальчик. Значит, причина его стерильности не в генах.

Помимо этого ему делали MRI мозга. Молодая версия Шерлоковской черепушки, на мой неискушенный взгляд, выглядела так же, как и та, которую мы сняли более полугода назад. Но тоже хотелось бы консультации специалиста. И сделать бы новый снимок – после расширения-то. Нужно узнать, не опасно ли все это, не повредили ли они ему мозг. Я пытался быть оптимистом, та же Ирина вполне успешно живет с этим уже пять лет, но «то, что горит ярче, прогорает быстрее» - я помню, чем кончаются такие сюжеты.

Выписали Стивена с недолеченной ОКР (с рекомендацией продолжения когнитивно-поведенческой психотерапии), и с общей психастенией, подкласс которой неожиданно вместо легкого ананкастного теперь именовался ярко выраженным астеническим. То есть вышел он с зависимым расстройством личности, которое до сего момента нигде не упоминалось, даже в самых диких симуляциях, а я не мог даже представить у крайне независимого Шерлока. Он был прав – в Институте его сломали, вывернули наизнанку. Неудивительно после этого, что в Кембридже он попал под влияние Элеанор Брукс, использовавшей его в качестве сексуальной игрушки. Ладно, у меня до сих пор чесались, конечно, на неё кулаки, но я надеялся, что Майкрофт с ней сам уже разобрался. Хотя стоит спросить, кстати, что с ней сталось. После сюрприза с Ясим мне только явления Элеанор Брукс не хватало.

Собственно, на этом все интересности в медкнижке Стивена закончились. Насколько понимаю, та, которую мне выдали прошлый раз, аккуратно отражает все, что произошло с ним после возвращения из Китая, судя по тому, что этой части здесь как раз не было. Отложив собственно китайскую карточку на потом, я пошарился в коробке. Ещё три медицинских документа, не подшитые к медкарте Стивена - тесты на совпадение ДНК: обычный сиблинговый на 16 маркеров – с неожиданно весьма сомнительным результатом, на имена Стивена и Майкла Эзардов; и новый, с 23andMe, на имена Шерлока и Майкрофта Холмсов – более убедительно доказывающий родство, но все равно только второго порядка – 26,5%. Не родные братья. Сводные. Вот оно как… Разные отцы? Судя по разнице в возрасте у братьев (7 лет), их мать вторично вышла замуж? Опять из Шерлока клещами вытаскивать, или попробовать спросить у Майкрофта? Если он, конечно, Майкл. Двадцать шесть процентов совпадения может быть у кого угодно. Да, они родственники, но братья ли? Ладно, дед или дядя, разумеется, чересчур, но он может оказаться и другим сводным братом, не Майклом. Если этот тест вообще не подделка. Но это можно отнести ко всей коробке. Третий тест был анонимный, на отцовство, довольно современный. И стопроцентно положительный. Хм…

Я вынул оставшиеся бумаги (помимо них в коробке лежали ещё и какие-то предметы, но я пока не стал их трогать) и стал рассматривать их. Один лист сразу кинулся в глаза – на нем было лицо… Шерлока? Высокие скулы, холодный взгляд. Козлиная бородка, чуть длинней, чем у Дэррена, скрывала нижнюю половину, но верхняя имела сильное сходство с Шерлоком. Карандашный рисунок был фотороботом и, судя по надписи под ним, из полицейского отделения Де-Мойна, штат Айова, датированный 1979ым годом. Отец Шерлока?

Далее шла кассета поляроидных снимков, снимки были, по всей видимости, с тем же мужчиной, я сразу его узнал. И миссис Хадсон! Которая была на них моложе лет на двадцать-тридцать. Фотографии были свадебные. Мужчина с фоторобота тут был без бороды, и нижняя часть лица ничем не напоминала Шерлока, но лоб, скулы и глаза… даже знакомая гетерохромия, только в большей степени, один глаз был почти полностью карим. Мистер Хадсон? Мистер Хадсон был отцом Шерлока? Судя по сходству, которое заметил даже я, Шерлок не мог не знать или не подозревать о родственной связи. Анонимный тест на отцовство, вероятно, принадлежит именно им.

Значит, это не могло быть той тайной, которую Шерлок пытался скрыть от себя. Если только он не забыл этого. Но как, учитывая, что череп мистера Хадсона - боже, череп своего отца! - он держит на каминной полке. И говорит о нем так легко, как про свое первое успешное дело. Шерлок рассказал, что Кристофера Хадсона казнили за несколько убийств. Настоящий отец Шерлока – убийца? Именно поэтому Шерлок так одержим идеей «предохранителя»? Боится, что пойдет по стопам своего отца? Почему он ничего мне не сказал? Боже, Шерлок…

Я порылся в бумагах ещё – скетч-бук с вырезками и записями я решил более внимательно просмотреть позже, он выглядел перспективным, но явно требовал много времени для ознакомления. Пьесу, или сценарий, что это было - в общем, прошитую пачку листов A4, заполненную отпечатанным текстом - я тоже отложил. Какие-то салфетки с надписями… Наконец, вот оно – ориентировка, датируемая тем же годом, что и фоторобот, и из того же полицейского участка. Слово, которое я тут же выловил из текста, было «насильник». Разыскивается за множественные изнасилования. Не убийства - видимо, этим он занялся позже. Изнасилования… О господи… Если, конечно, это ориентировка к тому самому фотороботу.

Некоторое время мне понадобилось, чтобы прийти в себя. Отец Шерлока – не просто убийца, он ещё и насильник, разыскивавшийся по этому обвинению в год его зачатия. Нет, этого не может быть… Ну почему, Шерлок, черт тебя побери, когда ты рассказывал мне о том, как расследовал свое первое дело, ты представил все так, как будто это было всего лишь веселое приключение? И ни словом не обмолвился о том, что помогал собирать улики против своего биологического отца? Теперь хотя бы понятно, почему вы с ним общались после суда и до исполнения приговора. И он многому научил тебя в профессии… У меня снова легкие сжало в судороге.

Вспомнились замечания миссис Хадсон, которые она иногда делала, когда Шерлок слишком «заигрывался» - «Мой Китто был таким же», - говорила она обычно. Не сомневаюсь. Знает ли она?.. Наверняка. И тоже не сказала, вероятно, по просьбе Шерлока. Почему? Он боится, что я начну по-другому относиться к нему, узнав о его отце? За кого он меня принимает? С одной стороны я его понимал – если бы у меня был такой скелет в шкафу, я тоже не стал бы о нем распространяться; с другой – злился. Причем на кого больше, ещё не решил.

Я понимал, что это не та тайна, которую меня посадили вычислять, по крайней мере, не вся, но не мог заставить себя сосредоточиться на всем остальном.

Черт, тут есть что-то ещё ужасней, в этой коробке. Меня передернуло от этой мысли. Ужасней этого? У меня воображения не хватит.

Я вернулся почему-то не к многообещающему скетч-буку, а к исписанным по-немецки салфеткам. Мысли мои все ещё были далеко от реальности, поэтому я начал бездумно переводить, вспоминая свое не такое уж блестящее знание языка.

На каждой салфетке было по цифре, написанной той же ручкой, что и весь текст, и приписанное ею же к типографской надписи «Schwie» (какой-то логотип, судя по обведенной «с» над ней, который был на каждой салфетке) окончание «rigkeit» (что в сумме давало «Schwierigkeit» - «трудность»). Я разложил их по порядку – всего семь «трудностей». Итак, трудность первая, собственно, «Порядок», «Rangfolge»: «Родители помирились и потом завели ещё одного ребенка, а не наоборот!!!» То ли я совсем забыл немецкий, то ли смысла в этом действительно не было. Я вздохнул и перевел, уже с помощью онлайн словаря в телефоне, чтобы быть уверенным в том, что не в моем знании языка дело, следующую «трудность» - «Wissen», «Осведомленность»: «Быть как я для S. оказалось не быть нормальным, так как я сам оказался далеко не нормальным». Не сомневаюсь, нормальностью тут не пахнет, чем дальше, тем меньше. Третье – «Umfang», Охват, Диапазон: «Видимо, нет родителей, нет и их проблем. Хорошо, что не пожелал мира во всем мире, развязав Третью Мировую». Четвертая трудность - с Формулировкой («Fassung»): «Желание, чтобы Y. пережила мою смерть, не означало – в постели S.!» У меня больно кольнуло в боку. Начало прорисовываться что-то. Это трудности осуществления желаний, что ли? Крик в сторону несправедливости провидения? Боже, что это и зачем это здесь? Пятое, трудность под названием «Machbarkeit» - Реализуемость. «Они осуществимы все, так или иначе! Когда я желал задним числом, чтобы Y. видела будущее (чтобы знала, что я жив – вот что надо было желать-то вместо пункта 4!), не думал, что она научится!!» О боже… Это… Y. же – Yasim? А S. – Sherlock. Или Stephen, без разницы. И писал это Майкрофт. Я пересмотрел предыдущие пункты. Что означают первые два? Остальное боле менее понятно. Осталось ещё два. Шестая трудность состояла в Искренности – «Innerlichkeit», что можно было перевести ещё как «Внутренняя Сущность»: «Искренне желать S. добра, не простив его до конца, было опрометчиво. Теперь самое его большое счастье – его самая большая проблема. Бедный J.» Это он обо мне? Или о Джиме? Того, впрочем, он скорее всего бы назвал L. И вряд ли бедным. Я не знал, чего мне больше хотелось - чтобы это оказался я или он. Хотя… по сути, мы с Джимом неотделимы в этом смысле.

Последняя, седьмая трудность была «Ungeduld» - «Нетерпение». Никаких разъяснений, вернее, примеров, этого пункта салфетка не содержала. Я даже развернул её для верности – нет, никаких больше надписей.

Пожав плечами, я отложил их в сторону. Далее был сценарий фильма, судя по оформлению, а не пьеса для театра. Назывался он «Дьявол в Белом Городе», но я только по одной из главных ролей – Хенри Ховард Холмс, понял, что это экранизация книги про знаменитого серийного убийцу. У Шерлока его знаменитый «тезка» (ни «ХХХ», ни «Шерлок», собственно, Холмсами не были, оба взяли эту фамилию, как сказал Шерлок, взаймы) стоял на особом счету. Это означает, что все материалы по нему лежали в одной папке, а не были разбросаны по всему дому. Пролистав сценарий, я увидел несколько обведенных маркером абзацев. Тут я не понял вообще ничего и вернул сценарий в общую кучу. Если во всем этом и была какая-то закономерность, я её пока не улавливал. При чем здесь «первый серийный убийца Америки»?

Записная тетрадь, которую я отложил как перспективную, оказалась книгой записей преступлений, рукой Шерлока. Видимо, одна из ранних (то есть до того, как он начал лениться – судя по состоянию его картотеки, обычно после завершения дела он просто сваливал все, что накапливалось на «классной доске», в одну папку и благополучно забывал о ней. Только с моим приходом его дела хоть как-то начали прилично оформляться), ещё из Америки, так как в ней были в основном перечислены преступления, совершенные в той стране. Немного вникнув в структуру документа, я понял, что Шерлок вел сравнительный анализ между преступлениями, совершенными во второй половине прошлого века и более старыми, и из старых особое внимание было уделено преступлениям как раз Х.Х.Холмса. Хорошо, теперь я вижу связь с Шерлоком, но все равно не вижу смысла. Если, конечно, смысл не таится в преступлениях, которые совершил его отец. Снова пролистав книгу, я действительно обнаружил несколько десятков изнасилований, все под рогипнолом, все в период с 77го по 83ий. Большинство статей было записано от руки, видимо, ни внимания прессы, ни внимания суда они не удостаивались, в том числе предположительное изнасилование матери Шерлока, хотя она была записана под девичьей фамилией, Верне. Возле каждой жертвы стоял знак плюс или минус. Напротив Деборы Верне стоял жирный, обведенный несколько раз плюс. Какие убийства тут принадлежали мистеру Хадсону (а их тут было не меньше сотни), я не знал. Шерлок действительно не распространялся о том деле, что было ему несвойственно, потому что он всегда любил блеснуть подробностями, а его внутренний каталог был куда организованней внешнего, он помнил все свои дела, так как это помогало ему в дальнейшей работе. То же и с историческими параллелями - в отсутствие новых дел он часто зарывался в архивы, и не всегда в поисках нераскрытых преступлений. Кстати, практически все, что я знаю об Американском деле - это то, что именно Кристофер подсказал ему вот эту самую методику – сравнивать уже раскрытые дела с ещё нераскрытыми. Возможно, именно поэтому свой способ работы Шерлок назвал дедуктивным, хотя называл этим словом явно индуктивные методы, вторую часть его работы, нахождение улик. Но я тогда не обратил внимания на то, что Шерлок не выдает подробностей дела, так как подумал, что он не считает себя вправе делиться подробностями из-за уважения к Клэр Хадсон, но сейчас до меня дошло, что дело вовсе не в этом.

Все эти случаи изнасилований были отчего-то спарены не с криминальными преступлениями, как всё остальное, а с военным проектом нацистской Германии, так называемой «Фермой Арийских детей». Ещё одна странность. Но хотя бы ХХХ тут ни при чем.

На этом документы кончились, и я, не глядя, выудил из коробки первые попавшиеся предметы. Ну вот что тут делает, к примеру, этот значок с желтым смайликом? Это «счастливое лицо» было почти идентичным братом того шедевра кисти Шерлока Холмса, которое до сих пор украшает обои нашей гостиной, только было более ровным и без следов от пуль. Ещё мне попалась простая коробочка для украшений, такая, в какой их продают. Открыв её, я буквальным образом ахнул. Там лежала одинокая сережка, рядом с пустым местом от своей отсутствующей сестры. Она была элегантно прекрасной, но поразило меня не это. Самый большой камень в ней был бледно голубым аквамариновым кабошоном. Я сначала подумал, что это тот самый, с почившего на дне Темзы кольца, потому что он был куда как ближе по оттенку к нему, чем та дорогая фальшивка, которую Шерлок пытался мне всучить после. Но нет. Да, они были близнецами, как глаза Шерлока, но если тот камень был правым его глазом, то этот – левым, потому что коричневый дефект в нем был почти не заметен.

Сердце противно заныло. Если у камня есть близнец, почему Шерлок не сделал второе кольцо из него? Возможно, я бы принял кольцо из этого камня, даже несмотря на отсутствие коричневой искорки. Черт, опасно так думать. Вполне очевидно, что Майкрофт не дал ему сережку. Вопрос в другом - почему эти камни так похожи на глаза Шерлока? Вплоть до цветовых изъянов, что уже никак не может быть совпадением. Если это был подарок для Шерлока, или ещё Стивена, то почему женские сережки? Если нет… В чем был смысл? Когда я впервые увидел кольцо, я сильно удивился, нужно довольно долго искать камень нужной расцветки. А целых два? Кто-то очень любил его глаза, это даже граничило с обсессией, на мой взгляд. В чьих ушах были эти сережки? Ясим? Вряд ли. Брукс? Тогда почему Шерлок не тронул вторую, когда она была ему нужна? Почему она хранится у Майкрофта? И не где-нибудь в сейфе, а в этой коробке, в качестве… улики? Улики чего? Я сокрушенно помотал головой, требуя ответов.

Дверь открылась, и вошел Майкрофт. Что, уже прошло три часа? Как бы то ни было, у меня накопилось множество вопросов.

\- Предвосхищая ваш вопрос, - произнес Майкрофт ещё с порога, поймав меня на том, как я бездумно глажу пальцем аквамарин. - Я мог бы с радостью расстался со своей частью маминого наследства, если бы был шанс того, что Вы действительно приняли бы кольцо от Шерлока вторично. Насколько понимаю, этого, к сожалению, не случится?

\- Это сережки вашей матери? - Ну да, конечно. Какая ещё женщина могла любить эти глаза. Очевидно, она не ассоциировала их с глазами своего насильника, хотя они были довольно похожи.

\- Это сережка нашей матери, да. То, что осталось от второй, Вы похоронили на дне матушки Темзы. Но я Вас не осуждаю.

Хорошо, ответ на этот вопрос был простым, будем надеяться, что и все остальное будет так же просто. Надо начать с тех, с которыми я сюда пришел.

\- Что Вы сделали с Элеанор?

\- Боже, Джон, какие инсинуации, у меня с моей помощницей сугубо деловые отношения…

\- Я имею в виду Элеанор Брукс.

\- О.

\- Да. О. Что Вы с ней сделали?

\- Опять будете обвинять? Говорить, что она была всего лишь… кем на этот раз, женщиной? Полноте, Джон.

\- Нет, я вполне осведомлен о роли, которую она сыграла в жизни Шерлока и страны, и не буду осуждать вас, даже если Вы собственноручно её задушили, мне просто нужно знать, что с ней, чтобы спокойно спать. Мне хватило одной женщины из прошлого Шерлока…

\- Да, я Вас понимаю. Ну… Собственно, насчет Элеанор Брукс Вам не нужно беспокоиться.

\- Она… мертва?

\- Это спорный вопрос.

\- В каком… Она в коме? – догадался во мне врач.

\- К сожалению, да. И можете смело обвинять в этом меня. Хотя выбор был её собственный. Вам Шерлок рассказал про микроскопические чипы слежения?

\- Ну да, после того, как мы избавились от одного такого во мне…

\- Я уже упоминал, что я жалею не о том, что я его Вам ввел, а о том, что не убедился, что у Моров нет от него защиты. За это я искренне извиняюсь.

\- Разумеется. - Смысла злиться не было, я принял Майкрофта Холмса как неизбежное зло, стихийное бедствие, я даже простил ему всю эту аферу с Морами, потому что понял, что нельзя злиться на дождь. Желание иметь зонтик – это другое дело, а грозить кулаком в небо неконструктивно.

\- Итак, существует два типа микропередатчиков, которые можно вводить в живой организм, - начал он объяснять. - Один в те времена получил довольно широкое распространение в узких кругах, и Элеанор, и Стивен были ими «помечены». Одна подверглась этой процедуре добровольно, другого «осалили» без его ведома. Но у этого датчика два недостатка – если иметь острый ум и пару помощников, чип можно вынуть. Вы в этом убедились. И второе – он сам выходит из организма через два года. Поэтому и были начаты разработки более совершенного _нано_ -передатчика. Датчик, который не ограничивается одним чипом, а живет в организме в качестве колонии. Он размножается, как вирус, присоединяя себя к клеткам организма, сливаясь с ними, таким способом считывая и запоминая генетическую информацию о своем носителе (и передавая её наружу). Его невозможно извлечь полностью, он вечен, так как на смену изношенным чипам приходят новые. Он индивидуален, значит, незаразен – заразить можно только чистым, пустым штаммом. После того, как он присоединяется к своей первой клетке, он перестраивается под неё. Он практически неучтожим, иммунная система срабатывает, но либо приспосабливается к его присутствию, либо…

\- Либо человек умирает, знаю. Особенно арабы.

\- У них… Определенные особенности, да…

\- Досадно, - иронично заключил я. - Во мне был первый вариант.

\- Разумеется. Я никогда не дал бы Вам того, что могло бы Вам повредить. Поверьте, после всего… Особенно после того, что произошло с Элеанор. К чему я, собственно, и подвожу.

\- Вы ввели ей нано-передатчик?

\- Действие её микрочипа подходило к концу, и мы с Грегори предложили ей выбор – либо мы вводим ей замену, но с ограничениями, которые были в свое время у Стивена, то есть со статусом UNAS, чтобы она почувствовала на собственной шкуре, что такое ограничение свободы, либо мы даем ей нано-передатчик, но сохраним её гражданские права и даже оставим на должности Министра Внутренних Дел. Признаться, я тогда был все ещё зол и винил во всем произошедшем кого угодно, кроме себя. К испытаниям наножучка она не имела никакого отношения, хотя много сделала для распространения первого типа. Поэтому, собственно, я не ожидал, что она примет второй вариант. Разумеется, мне нужно было проверить всех её предков до седьмого колена, прежде чем даже предлагать это…

\- У неё в роду были арабы? – понял я.

\- Недостаточно много, чтобы умереть, но достаточно, чтобы не жить. В свое оправдание, помимо того, что я перед этим только что пережил самый тяжелый год своей жизни, я могу только сказать, что по её внешности это было незаметно. Если бы у меня хотя бы подозрения возникли…

\- Надеюсь, Вы понимаете, что мне нужно убедиться в том, что Вы не лжете? Я сам хочу увидеть её.

\- Хорошо, я дам координаты. Разумеется, она лежит под чужим именем, и конечно я оплачиваю её содержание.

\- И Вы сообщите мне, если она очнется?

\- Я обещаю, что вы узнаете первым.

\- Хорошо… Теперь… к тому, что я тут увидел… - мой взгляд вернулся на разложенные передо мной документы. - Что за метод «наложения» в психоанализе?

Майкрофт нахмурился, не понимая, о чем я, но потом, скользнув взглядом по столу, улыбнулся.

\- Способ, которым лечат депрессию. Весьма древний и не слишком работающий. По этому методу вы должны накладывать видимость хорошего настроения, - он подобрал со стола значок со смайликом и прицепил мне на грудь, - на свою депрессию. Если вы будете насильно улыбаться, вскоре вы почувствуете, что вам и вправду весело.

\- Какая чушь.

\- Я же сказал, не слишком работающий. Но Шерлок иногда возвращается…

\- Да, я понял.

\- Хотя он тоже понимает, что метода не слишком действенная, но со старыми привычками трудно бороться.

\- У меня ещё много вопросов.

\- Я понял. Но Вы не разобрались с самым главным. Боюсь, что Вы должны сами до этого дойти. Если я просто скажу это Вам, Вы посчитаете, что я Вас обманываю.

\- Хорошо, тогда просто скажите, правильно ли я понял кое-что. Отец Шерлока. У вас разные отцы, и его… Этот человек был мистером Хадсоном. Тем самым, смертную казнь которого Шерлок гарантировал, - Майкрфот удовлетворенно кивнул. – И этот человек – настоящий убийца?

\- Ну, за кого вы принимаете Шерлока, он не стал бы приговаривать невиновного человека к смертной казни.

\- И он также… Он изнасиловал вашу мать, под рогипнолом? – осмелился я это произнести.

Майкрофт снова кивнул.

Я взял салфетку с первой трудностью. Холмс-старший как-то сразу подобрался на стуле, на котором сидел. О. Значит, эти салфетки – ключевая «улика». Самое главное связующее звено во всем этом нагромождении. Интересно. На самом деле это – подсказки, ведь так? Ты не можешь сказать этого, но можешь написать и оставить среди всего остального. Но тут нет кое-чего. Тут нет ничего об отце Шерлока, к примеру.

\- Ребенок – это Шерлок? – спросил я с салфеткой в руке.

Майкрофт кивнул.

\- Ваши родители были в ссоре на момент зачатия Шерлока? – Кивок. – Поэтому она записана в этой книжке, - я показал на дневник преступлений, - под девичьей фамилией? – снова кивок. Пока я на высоте. Когда же будет моя «Гарриетт»? Моё «что-то»? На каком месте я споткнусь, и мне будет очень стыдно? Хорошо Шерлоку с его социопатией, он не знает, что такое стыд. Ну, до последнего времени не знал.

\- После они помирились? – продолжил я. Снова кивок. – Ну, все остальное более-менее понятно. Хотя я не соглашусь с Umfang’ом. Скорее всего это была трудность номер шесть. Пожелать, чтобы у родителей не было проблем, или пожелать, чтобы _у вас_ с родителями не было проблем?

Майкрофт побледнел так, что у него выступили на лице все веснушки. Да, он определенно слишком серьезно воспринимает эти салфетки. Может, просто потому, что это улика, написанная его рукой? Но в чем состоит эта улика? Что я должен по ней понять?

\- И что такое «Нетерпение»? Ещё не придумали пример? – Меня эта его игра в несчастного начинала утомлять.

\- Я не успел дописать. Ваше похищение. Я был нетерпелив с расширением Шерлока, поэтому подстроил Ваше похищение. Я признаю, что это была ошибка.

Он, наконец, прекратил жаловаться на судьбу и взял дело в свои руки? Похвально. Как идея. А вот цель и средства подкачали.

\- Нельзя действовать самому. В этом опасность Нетерпения, - объяснил он. – Желание само должно… Так или иначе. Главное - не допускать ошибок, помнить о трудностях.

\- Отец Шерлока, этот… Кристофер Хадсон, он изнасиловал в общей сложности несколько десятков женщин. Часть из них забеременела и даже оставила получившихся детей. Плюсы тут означают такие случаи, ведь так?

Майкрофт кивнул, уставясь в пустоту куда-то за моим плечом.

\- У Шерлока помимо вас есть ещё... – я по-быстрому сосчитал плюсы в книжке. – Тринадцать сиблингов?

\- Наверняка больше, Шерлок не смог найти все жертвы. Это были семидесятые, многие не могли отличить изнасилование под руфи от рутинной связи на одну ночь. Отсюда, кстати, и такой высокий процент оставленных детей. К тому же Хадсон использовал и непрямые методы – он был донором спермы, но Шерлоку так и не удалось найти, куда и под какими именами он её сдавал.

\- Джим не..?

\- Нет, вполне определенно нет. Мы проверяли всех знакомых, среди них нет…

\- Другой вопрос, что при таком количестве сводных братьев ничего не стоит одному из них притвориться другим сводным братом, по матери…

\- Боже, Джон… - воскликнул он возмущенно.

\- Я все ещё пытаюсь найти то самое, что Шерлок якобы блокирует этим возмутительным пароноидальным бредом, но до сих пор не нахожу. Зато нахожу интересные возможности для подтверждения этого самого бреда.

\- Сценарий. Прочтите сценарий, - со вздохом подвинул он ко мне его по столу одним пальцем.

\- И?

\- Сценарий писался совсем недавно, после того, как Леонардо ДиКаприо выкупил права на экранизацию книги. В сценарии есть существенные расхождения с книгой, все касаются половины про Холмса, и все – уточнения в его биографии и даже точные цитаты, которых не мог знать никто, кроме самого Х.Х.Холмса, Кристофера Хадсона и двух других Холмсов, то есть нас с Шерлоком. Первые двое мертвы, я никому не выдавал этих сведений, Шерлок тоже, откуда же это взялось?

\- Не знаю, откуда вы все их знаете?

\- Мы с Шерлоком слушали Кристофера. Шерлок знает больше, так как я присутствовал только на части сеансов. Но никто не подслушивал и не вел записи.

\- Может, он разговаривал об этом не только с вами?

\- Разумеется, это тоже вариант, но маловероятный.

\- А что это должно было значить?

\- То, что Кристоф Айзенхардт, он же Кристофер Хадсон, жив. Я выпустил его. По крайней мере, он был жив до тех пор, пока у него не взяли эти поправки к книге.

\- Как? Шерлок говорил, что видел казнь своими глазами. А его, знаете, трудно провести.

\- Не так трудно, как вы думаете, если это было ФБР. Достаточно своего человека внутри камеры смерти. Смертельная инъекция – это не электрический стул, куда меньше спецэффектов. Ввести только парализатор и не вводить яд, далее дело только за фальшивым монитором сердечной активности. Если это может Дэвид Копперфильд, почему не может Федеральное Бюро Расследований?

\- А зачем это Федеральному Бюро Расследований?

\- Понятия не имею. Возможно, у них ещё остались к нему вопросы. Зáмок-то сгорел.

\- Зачем было фальсифицировать его смерть?

\- Я не знаю.

\- Вы принимали в этом участие и не знаете, куда его потом забрали?

\- Я не принимал в этом участия! Я просто предполагаю.

\- Но Вы сами сказали, что выпустили его.

\- Да, это было мое желание, но я же не делал этого своими руками. Просто после фиаско с мамой и отцом я не хотел и Шерлока оставить круглым сиротой. Он только нашел отца, и, несмотря на то, что тот был… сумасшедшим преступником… В конце концов, не то чтобы Шерлок очень по этому поводу расстроился, с его социопатией.

\- С _его_ социопатией? Я думал, она у вас общая.

Майкрофт закатил глаза.

\- Интересно, кто вам сказал эту чушь? Шерлок?

\- Нет, - хохотнул я, вспомнив, как Шерлок тоже первым делом вспомнил брата, когда пытался понять, с чего я решил, что он асексуал.

\- Я, возможно, излишне идеалист, но право слово, я – социопат?

\- Но Вы тоже ненормальны, - указал я ему на салфетку под номером два.

\- Ну конечно, но не в этом смысле. Я не нормален, так как я родился расширенным. Мои способности… Я хотел, чтобы Шерлок был как я, нормальным, не зная ещё тогда наверняка, что сам я… В результате Шерлоку также нужно было пройти расширение, чтобы стать, как я… Не совсем, но довольно близко.

Я начал терять терпение.

\- Да о чем Вы, ради бога, мямлите? – закричал я ему прямо в лицо. У него вырвался низкий утробный стон, похожий на Шерлоковский, когда у того кончается терпение.

\- Вы что, так и не поняли? Я ведь даже прямо сказал, посчитав, что Вы поняли. Очевидно, у Вас тоже блок. Который называется «Этого не может быть, потому что этого не может быть никогда». Поверьте уже в невероятное, Алиса, я в ваши годы спокойно успевал поверить в шесть невозможных вещей до завтрака.

\- Я не буду верить в абсурд, в который Вы сами себя заставили поверить из-за чувства вины, или что там у вас. Даже если это не просто-напросто хорошо обставленное надувательство, хотя легче надувать тем, во что легко верится, а не… таким. Это абсурд, как ни посмотри.

\- Хорошо, Вам нужны более существенные доказательства. - Он вынул из все ещё не до конца распотрошенной мной коробки рамку с фотографией и подал мне. – Я виноват, я должен был оставить Вас ещё на некоторое время, Вы не все просмотрели. Моё _нетерпение_!

Я вгляделся в фотографию. Это была красивая рыжеволосая зеленоглазая женщина с ребенком лет пяти, пухлым и каким-то рыхлым. На ней были… да, это те же самые сережки. По всей видимости, это и есть миссис Эзард.

\- Это Шерлок? То есть… Стивен? Что это доказывает? – пожал я плечами.

\- Это я!

\- И как я это должен понять?

\- Он очень похож на Шерлока? Я вам покажу Шерлока того возраста, - он вынул ещё одну рамку с фотографией все из той же коробки, как фокусник кролика из шляпы.

На меня с неё уставились такие знакомые глаза, в которых плясали не менее знакомые ледяные импы. Только тут я обратил внимание, что глаза ребенка с женщиной светло-ореховые, а не бледно-голубые, как эти. Маленький Стивен был действительно настоящим Шерлоком – _Светлокудрым_. Крупные кудряшки абсолютно золотых волос. В нем уже узнавался не только его странный разрез глаз, но и высокие скулы, и пухлые губы. Да, это точно был Шерлок. Довольно некрасивый ребенок, этому лицу ещё предстояло вытянуться в длину, чтобы крупные черты смотрелись на нем более естественно. Я постарался запомнить фотографию до последней подробности, памятуя о предупреждении Шерлока, что его брат не даст мне эту фотографию на вынос. Черт, если бы я нашел её сам, чуть раньше, я, вполне возможно, смог бы своровать её, пересняв на сотовый.

\- Это все равно ничего не доказывает, - упрямо буркнул я.

\- Я хотел брата. Брата с глазами, как эти сережки, с которыми я играл все свое детство, сидя у матери на руках – это было её любимое украшение. Насколько может быть совпадением то, что он родился не просто с тем же цветом глаз, но даже с тем же цветовым дефектом?

\- Кстати, - безжизненно произнес я, понимая, что проиграл, хотя ещё не мог понять, что именно. – Вы не носите линзы. Каким образом из светло-ореховых ваши собственные глаза стали практически кобальтовыми?

\- Я просто захотел, - пожал он устало плечами. – Некоторые Machbarkeit я не могу объяснить. Какая-нибудь редкая болезнь сетчатки? Понятия не имею.

Я с грустью посмотрел на треклятую коробку – вдруг там ещё какие-нибудь детские фотки Шерлока? Но оставаться не стал. Хватит с меня этого сумасшедшего, кем бы он ни был. «Сумасшедший» проводил меня грустным взглядом, но остаться не попросил.

Дома первым делом я заметил скалящийся с камина череп. Вспомнив поляроидный снимок улыбающегося мистера Хадсона, я передернул плечами.

\- Я же просил его не говорить тебе про него, - произнес Шерлок прямо мне в ухо – я, видимо, глубоко задумался, не заметив, как он подошел, его же даже в гостиной не было, когда я поднялся.

Я сгреб его в охапку и вжался лицом между шеей и плечом.

\- Джон, не надо. Я в порядке. Правда, - тихо произнес он, но я только крепче прижался к нему.

\- Джон, не нужно чувствовать себя плохо из-за того, что не ранит меня. А то так получается, что я теперь чувствую себя плохо из-за того, что тебе плохо, хотя изначально я был в порядке, это разве не расходится с целью того, что ты делаешь? То есть вместо того, чтобы повышать мне настроение, ты его понижаешь.

\- Заткнись, эгоист, это не для тебя, - буркнул я, не ослабляя хватки. – Я не хочу утешить тебя, я хочу, чтобы ты меня утешил. И на будущее – я не могу контролировать свои эмоции, только действия, но так как ты меня слишком хорошо читаешь, смысла в этом нет, так что… Заткнись и обними меня покрепче.

Вместо этого он, конечно, отстранился, отодрав меня от себя, схватил череп с полки и приставил его к своему виску, чтобы я сравнил их пропорции.

\- Ты видел его фотографии, насколько я понимаю. Мы с ним оба ярко выраженные лептопросопики, как думаешь, этот череп может быть его? – Нет, определенно, череп был меньше и короче головы Шерлока. Как я сразу это не увидел?

\- А чей он? – брякнул я, хотя думал о том, что если череп все же не мистера Хадсона, значит, тот действительно может быть жив? И стоит ли говорить это Шерлоку. Именно это он не хочет читать по Майкрофту? Нет, все равно это бред какой-то.

\- Какого-то бедняги из Бартса. Это была моя первая стащенная оттуда голова. Я её так и не вернул, но мне это сошло с рук. Так я проверил, можно ли и дальше злоупотреблять их гостеприимством. А вот Лестрад меня чуть не выставил из квартиры, обнаружив в кастрюле вместо супа чужую голову.

\- Но миссис Хадсон…

\- Ну… Я обещал ей какую-то чушь вроде «головы её врага», поэтому она с чего-то решила, что это его череп, а я просто не стал её переубеждать.

\- Она не заметила?

\- Конечно, нет, она не слишком наблюдательная, иначе бы сразу поняла, что за человек её муж.

\- А мне-то зачем было лгать?

\- У меня не получился сарказм? Я же сказал, что мне отвратительна традиция держать останки близких в доме.

\- Но я тогда не знал, что он твой… близкий.

\- А. Да. Точно. Конечно, тогда ты не мог заметить моего сарказма...

\- Когда ещё ты что говорил с сарказмом, а я его не понял? – вот она, главная опасность социопатии… Вообще-то его сарказм я понимал, и он на него не скупился. Но надо же…

\- Откуда я знаю? – округлил он на меня глаза.

\- Почему ты не хотел, чтобы я знал о твоем отце?

\- Жалось, Джон, жалость. Отвратительное чувство, это… чувство вины невиновного, - поморщился он. – Я в порядке. Я _действительно_ в порядке.

\- Тем не менее, ты считаешь, что тебе нужен «предохранитель». Это ведь не из-за социопатии, это из-за него. За что его казнили?

\- Около ста убийств. Полагаю, их было больше, мне удалось доказать только шестьдесят три. На 33 больше, чем Гейер, так что я не жалуюсь. Но ты же видел книжку. Ты определенно видел книжку, - медленно произнес он, читая по мне ужас. – Но… Но не сложил один и один. Прости, я думал, ты уже знаешь, выпалил, не подумав. Ещё раз: я в порядке.

Книжка, он говорит про тот скетч-бук, он _весь_ посвящен его отцу. И Х.Х.Холмсу. В честь которого они вместе с Майкрофтом и назвались Холмсами, не так ли? Кристофер Хадсон был подражателем ХХХ. Майкрофт упомянул о сгоревшем замке. И да, очевидно, он был главным специалистом по ХХХолмсу, раз был его подражателем. Но почему…

\- Почему я никогда не слышал про его дело? – сказал я вслух. - Копикат Х.Х.Холмса – это должно было вызвать в Штатах довольно приличную шумиху. И фильм, они хотят экранизировать «Дьявола в Белом Городе», почему бы не сделать вторую часть книги не про архитектора Всемирной Выставки, а про… него, про…

\- Ты можешь произнести это, Джон: моего отца. Нет, я не знал, что они собираются экранизировать книгу. Жаль, я мог бы дать им эксклюзивную консультацию. Может даже и дам, Майка это позлит. Шумиха была, но люди любят забывать. Уверен, лет через десять появится ещё один копикат, американцы очень любят делать ремейки и ребуты, шумиха вокруг них есть, но длится она недолго – короткая память.

\- Ты нервничаешь.

\- С чего бы?

\- Ты серьезно думаешь, что мое отношение к тебе изменится из-за того, что я теперь знаю, кем был твой отец? Ты ведь не жалости боялся.

Шерлок не ответил, только раздраженно мотнул плечами, скривив губы.

\- Майкрофт хотел, чтобы я дошел до всего сам, - наконец начал я отчитываться о своем визите к Холмсу-старшему. – Но я не ты, я… один и один не сложил, поэтому ему пришлось проболтаться. Я не знаю… Ты что-то по мне считал? Помни, что это может быть блокировка, поэтому скажи мне, что именно, я скажу, правда или нет.

Он поморщился и буркнул:

\- Просто скажи мне и всё.

\- Если Майкрофт хотел, чтобы я сам сделал выводы, не думаю, что с тобой это сработает как-то иначе.

\- Просто скажи. Я тебе поверю.

\- А если я сам не поверил тому, что он мне сказал? Я думаю, мне нужно ещё раз покопаться в коробке, чтобы сделать какие-то выводы.

\- Как хочешь.

\- Правда, что ты увидел? Ты должен был увидеть либо то, что я узнал, либо какую-то ложь, блокирующую это.

\- Я ничего не вижу.

\- М?

\- Ну, кроме того, что ты теперь знаешь про моего отца. Но это было понятно по тому, как ты уставился на череп, это было сложно не прочитать. В остальном – по нулям. То есть я вижу в тебе усталость, раздражение и множество обычных мелочей… - он отстегнул от моего джемпера значок со смайликом, о котором я уже забыл. – Но кроме этого - ничего.

\- Может, тогда, если я вот так тебе это скажу, ты и не услышишь ничего, - закрыл я тему.

\- Кстати, - дошло до меня следующим утром, когда мы, лежа на животах на кровати и пялясь в один монитор лэптопа, прочесывали вместе взломанный архив какой-то клиники по делу, в кои-то веки взятому у Лестрада. – Ты ведь знал о своих сиблингах по отцовской линии, значит, ты подозревал Майкрофта не в том, что он не твой брат, а в том, что он твой брат с другой стороны? Тогда почему ты не прекращал делать тесты ДНК?

\- Потому что я пытался определить по ним, с какой стороны он мне, собственно, брат. Так как ДНК ни матери, ни отца у меня нет, я… пытался сделать это умозрительно. Именно поэтому мне нужно было столько тестов, никто не делает полный анализ, только частями. Части, тем не менее, разные, так что я получил, таким образом, почти пятьдесят процентов полного генома. Но этого тоже мало.

\- То есть ты медитировал над вашими геномами?

\- С моими нынешними способностями…

\- Да, я верю, что можешь. Пришел к каким-то выводам?

\- Не особо.

Я вздохнул.

\- Кстати, а Грегори-то ты просканировал? Что прочитал? Или тебя блокирует и там?

\- Эм… Там все сложно. Я вижу, как он убивает моего брата на пароме. Но далее я вижу его с ним через какое-то время после этого. Живым-здоровым. Ещё не прошедшим пластическую операцию.

\- А как ты… видишь? – первый раз, пожалуй, с его расширения, задал я ему этот вопрос. – Ну, то есть да, я понимаю, что это «смысловые галлюцинации», но как они… как ты это воспринимаешь? Визуально или… как?

\- Смыслово. Хоть и нет такого слова. Иначе я бы назвал их как-то по-другому, правда ведь? Визуальные галлюцинации, к примеру… Джон, что, ты не можешь представить без какого-то сенсорного подкрепления чистую мысль?

\- Э… нет, видимо.

\- Как, должно быть…

\- Я понял, понял, мы все ущербные.

\- Нет. На самом деле просто ленивые. Мы отличаемся от животных тем, что способны на теоретическое мышление, но человечество все меньше и меньше его у себя развивает.

\- Все уже поняли, что ты супермен, - фыркнул я, хотя вообще-то понимал, о чем он говорит - человечество, несмотря на хваленый прогресс (а может и благодаря ему, так как никому и в голову не придет отращивать ногу, если у него есть костыль), неуклонно лезет обратно на дерево.

\- Это из-за того, что человечество как вид не хочет эволюционировать, и создаются такие как я, искусственно. Но начал-то я с того, что воспитывал у себя эту способность _сам_.

\- Потому что ты социопат, и тебе не на что было отвлечься.

\- У нейротипиков, как я вижу, слишком много отвлечений, - буркнул он.

\- Как-то я не слышал, чтобы ты на них последнее время жаловался, - бросил я, не подумав. Через полминуты молчания Шерлока я уже готов был откусить себе язык. А что, если он решит, что и в самом деле, слишком много времени и сил уделяет этим отвлечениям? С него станется, надувшись, прекратить все занятия, отвлекающие его от теоретического мышления, включая общение со мной. Черт. Первые полгода после нашего знакомства он пару раз проделывал этот финт, о котором предупреждал в самом начале – не разговаривал по нескольку суток подряд. Обычно как раз после подобных заявлений.

Пока я думал, как его вывести из этого состояния, он резко встал, чуть не смахнув ноутбук на пол.

\- Шерлок, ну, не психуй, - начал было увещевать я его, но остановился, когда увидел, что он начал быстро переодеваться. – Мы куда-то идем?

\- Нет, у нас гости.

\- Кто? – не удивился я, - Шерлок 2.0 улавливал приближение непрошеных гостей минут за пятнадцать, на четырнадцать минут раньше, чем первая версия.

\- Возьми пистолет, - бросил он мне, не ответив, и уже вылетел из комнаты, надевая пиджак на ходу.

\- А куда торопиться-то? – пожал я плечами и неспешно начал переодеваться сам.

Но уже через минуту раздался звонок в дверь. Хм… Либо Шерлок четырнадцать минут делал вид, что никого не ждет, либо… Либо что?

Я вывалился из спальни, успев нацепить только джинсы, в старой растянутой Шерлоковой футболке, в которой только что лежал. Но я надеялся, что присутствие в моих руках пистолета шокирует нашего гостя больше, чем мой затрапезный вид.

\- О, а вот и стойкий оловянный солдатик, - промяукал вместо приветствия Джим Мориарти. Я тут же вскинул на него Зигги. Который все-таки произвел на того меньше впечатления, чем модная катастрофа моего домашнего ансамбля, при виде которой он заметно скривился.

\- Заткнись, _тролль_ , - рявкнул я на него, выбирая место в гостиной, с которого было бы удобней всего держать его на мушке.

\- «Она так высоко поднимала свою ножку, что он решил, что она, как и он, одноногая», - процитировал Мориарти упомянутую сказку, ухмыляясь на садящегося в кресло Шерлока. – Как трогательно.

\- Расширенный, - фыркнул Шерлок, прикладывая сложенные ладони к губам и закидывая ногу на ногу.

\- Можно? – с притворной вежливостью спросил Джим и сел в другое кресло.

\- Прости, что не предлагаю чая, - развел руками Шерлок.

\- О, я нежданный гость, - удовлетворенно чмокнул губами Мориарти.

\- Нет, просто незваный, - улыбнулся одними губами Шерлок.

Черт, я своей неповоротливостью дал этой скотине знать, что Шерлок не смог предвидеть его появление заранее. Я поморщился. Но почему Шерлок не учуял его приближения? Погоди, «расширенный»? Да? Шерлок сказал это _мне_ , объяснив, почему он сам стормозил. Джим – расширенный. Но как?!

\- Вижу, вся компания прошла расширение, - продолжил считывать Шерлок. – Но повезло только тебе, ведь так? О, это интересно. Хм… Так… Моран, он же тебя сейчас прикрывает, да? – это опять сигнал мне. – Ему не повезло, и он застрял на стадии биографической амнезии, ведь так? Бедняжка, - притворно нахмурился Шерлок.

Я медленно прошел к окну, встав между ним и Шерлоком, не сводя Зигфрида и глаз с Мориарти, и нажал педаль на полу – на окно тут же упали жалюзи. Они, конечно, не были по-настоящему пуленепробиваемыми, как задумывались, но, все же, хорошее средство от снайперов, и, как меня уверяли, довольно эффективны от обычных пуль – металл этих жалюзи достаточно задерживал их, чтобы ослабить удар. Если выстрелить через них из здания напротив, то скорость пули уже в комнате будет меньше 120 м/сек, как выстрел из духового ружья - достаточно, чтобы ранить, но недостаточно, чтобы убить. Ну и главное – они закрывали обзор снайперу. Я поставил эти жалюзи ещё после бассейна, когда самым частым кошмаром стали красные мошки прицелов. Наконец пригодились. И именно против того, против кого ставились.

\- Я оставил его при себе, потому как он нисколько не изменился. Профессиональные навыки у него, как понимаешь, остались… - вздернул брови Джим.

Я прикосновением согнал Шерлока с кресла и вместе с ним ушел с линии предполагаемого огня. Не успел я отойти, в обшивку кресла, где только что сидел Шерлок, со звоном впилась пуля. И нет, что-то не похоже было, что она выпущена из духового ружья. Бронебойные? Черт, это же Моран, торговец оружием, конечно, у него бронебойные. Я одной рукой повалил Шерлока на пол, а второй - наставил пистолет прямо между глаз Мориарти.

\- Прикажи своему зомби отставить! – заорал я на него.

\- Он просто испугался, - оправдался за Себастьяна Джим.

\- Отбой, иначе я сам сейчас как испугаюсь!

\- Звоню уже, звоню-у-у, - поднес он свой телефон к уху и рявкнул в него:

– Угомонись ты, охотник на тигров, чертов герой поневоле, все джунгли распугаешь. Итак, - отнял он трубку от уха. - На чем мы остановились? Ах да, наша бумажная балеринка угадывала судьбу моей команды. Был ли я удивлен? Да… Был ли я удивлен? Нет, нисколько, - пропел он что-то знакомое. - Давай, танцуй дальше.

\- Мортимер, разумеется, отказался, - поднявшись и отряхнувшись, Шерлок подвинул простреленное кресло в сторону и сел в него обратно. - Молли… С Молли произошло что-то… Хм… Она прошла расширение успешно, но… Какой-то неожиданный фактор… Ребенок. Она не знала, что беременна?

\- Представь себе, дурочка залетела совершенно не вовремя. Ох уж эти женщины, - Мориарти передернуло. – Рад, что завязал с ними. Толли тоже в порядке, но остался с ней. Они собрались организовывать ячейку общества. Пф. А угадай, как Мэри назовет ребеночка? Это так трогательно…

\- Где они прошли расширение, Шерлок? – перебил я Джима. – Я думал… Она теперь всем, что ли…

\- Нет, это не она, - поджал губы Шерлок. - Это… немецкая программа? На американские деньги. _Бывшая_ немецкая программа…

\- Ребеночка решили назвать Кристофером, - продолжил Джим, как будто его и не прерывали. - В честь первого подобного ребенка, твоего папаши, выкидыша проекта _Рейхенбах_. Это то слово, Шерлок, которое ты ищешь. «Источник Рейха», «Имперский Источник». Да, они занимались именно этим. Расширением. Ты же не знал? Думал, что твой дед, раз уж он был главным арийским бычком-производителем, только этим и занимался, собственным воспроизводством? В принципе, конечно, так, но арийские детки должны были быть не просто детками, а супердетками. Побочный проект фермы арийских детишек. А ты думал, отчего твоя бабка вдруг была еврейкой. У нацистов были практически неограниченные людские ресурсы для опытов, поэтому они очень быстро смогли разработать систему, но то, что давало им эти ресурсы, также и обесценивало их в их глазах – о, нацизм, сладкая глупость. Ну и к тому же…

\- То, что получалось с «низшими расами», не получалось с «арийцами»? – усмехнулся Шерлок.

\- В этом случае мне больше нравится подход русских. Экспериментируй на своих! Это напоминает мне одно дело шестилетней давности… Британцы тоже решили, что экспериментировать легче на чужих нациях. Помнишь, чем все закончилось? Ха. Так вот, тут тоже не обошлось без эксцессов. Но это все история, это неинтересно, что интересно, так это то, что Кристоф Айзенхардт, переехав в Америку и взяв фамилию Хадсон (кстати, где наша милая домохозяйка? ладно, неважно), стал весьма значительной фигурой в криминальном мире Америки семидесятых-восьмидесятых. Мой герой. Главная моя зависть к Шерлоку, - объяснил он мне, как будто меня это должно было интересовать, – что он, по какой-то случайности, его сын, а я нет. Впрочем, все в прошлом, Шерлок, все в прошлом. Я уже не завидую. После встречи со своим кумиром, - торжественно закончил он.

\- Врешь, - рыкнул Шерлок. Я взглянул на его перекошенное лицо. Да, это оно самое. Или одно из того, что он блокирует.

\- Шерлок, посмотри на меня, - попросил я. – Это может быть правдой. Майкрофт сказал, что Кристофер жив. У него нет прямых доказательств, но…

\- Что?

\- Сценарий того фильма, он утверждает, что кто-то исправил его. Это вовсе никакие не доказательства, Шерлок, поэтому я не понимаю, как он мог на этом сделать такой вывод, но если и он, - я кивнул на Мориарти пистолетом, - говорит то же…

\- У Майка должны были быть более веские доказательства, Джон, что ещё?

\- Это… - я не знал, как сформулировать тот бред, который Майкрофт рассказал о себе. – Он утверждает, что выпустил его. Одной силой желания. Он не участвовал в этом. Но утверждает, что не хотел, чтобы он умер, и он не умер. Придумал что-то про ФБР, которое хотело допросить его дальше по его делу, поэтому инсценировало казнь.

\- По проекту Рейхенбах, - прошептал одними губами Шерлок. – Не по его делу. Они хотели возродить проект Рейхенбах, и мой отец был единственным живым подопытным из него. Боже… - он закрыл лицо ладонями и устало прикрыл глаза. – Лучше бы он действительно был мертв.

\- Твой отец? – спросил я.

\- Майк, - отрезал он жестко.

\- Это то, что ты блокировал? То, что твой отец жив?

\- Это пустяки. С чего бы я блокировал такую хорошую новость? О, Джон, я же говорил, тебе всего лишь нужно было мне сказать…

\- Но тогда… что?

\- Не сейчас, Джон, - зыркнул он глазами на Джима.

\- О, да ладно, - махнул тот рукой. – Тоже мне секрет. Ты, кстати, дорогуша, хорошо устроился. С двумя естественниками-то под боком. Ну, впрочем, говорят, что они любят кучковаться. Где один, там и десяток…

\- Заткнись, тролль, - рявкнул Шерлок. – Желания Майка действительно осуществляются. Он тоже расширенный, - объяснил он мне.

\- Но, в отличие от нас, он, так сказать, естественного происхождения, - подхватил Джим. - Даже не как Кристоф. У нашего доблестного Правительства это _генетическое_. Довольно иронично, что по отцовской линии, так что в Шерли этих генов нет. Обидно, да?

\- Джон… - обернулся на меня Шерлок.

\- Я все ещё думаю, что это бред, - пожал я плечами. - Одно дело…

\- Ясновидение? Джон, я ясновидящий, Ирина и он, - он небрежно махнул в сторону довольно развалившегося в кресле «тролля», - провидцы, или что-то в этом духе. И ты до сих пор считаешь, что этого не может быть?

\- Ну, одно дело – предсказывать, что, где и когда находится, это я ещё понимаю, это всего лишь очень сильная интуиция, но обратный процесс? Поверить, что кто-то может пожелать, и это помимо него исполнится?

\- Кто тебе сказал, что помимо него? Он просто не осознает, что делает что-то, что в результате приведет именно к этому результату. Он предвидит и вычисляет, как можно повлиять, не действуя напрямую. И все это на подсознательном уровне.

\- О… - Я задумался. - Да, это имеет смысл. - И почувствовал себя вымирающим видом. Я окружен чертовыми мутантами. Что я вообще здесь делаю? Что мне, HomoPristinus, здесь нужно? Посреди этой войны мутантов. Я что, героически буду защищать супермена? Пистолетом? От человека, который может предвидеть каждый мой шаг? Ха. Да. Смешно. Они правы. Домашнее животное, вот ты кто. Я усмехнулся. Да, _любимое_ домашнее животное, но тем не менее. Причем даже не сторожевой пес, потому что ты бесполезен в этом мире комиксов Марвела, Джон Хэмиш Ватсон, солдат и врач. Ты комнатная собачка. Маленькая и злобная. Шерлок беспокойно дотронулся до моего бедра, пытаясь заглянуть мне в глаза. Я сглотнул, но горький привкус во рту не прошел.

\- Ты уже считал, зачем я пришел, или мне тебе по буквам озвучить? – смахнул Мориарти с себя воображаемую пылинку. – Я вам, между прочим, поездку в Швейцарию сэкономил.

Да, это был следующий пункт в нашем расписании – поездка в Швейцарию, по следам денег Моров.

\- Конечно, тебе нужны мои рекомендации, - опять отвлекся на Джима Шерлок.

\- О да, для очаровательной мисс Адлер.

\- А что, с Шерлоком тебе уже играть наскучило? – выплюнул я.

\- Мы с ним… несколько теперь в разных областях. Это неинтересно. Я - стратег, он – тактик. Разные плоскости, - пояснил Джим, складывая ладони одну перпендикулярно другой. – И все стали такие предсказуемые… Они и раньше были предсказуемые, но сейчас… Просто смерть. Такая ску-у-у-ка.

Ну, я ему покажу скуку. Это ты тоже предвидел? Я, не раздумывая ни секунды, нажал на курок.

С потолка посыпалась штукатурка. Шерлок стоял, отводя мою руку вверх. Я не заметил, как он оказался рядом.

\- Джон, что с тобой? – озабоченно прошептал он мне в лицо.

Мориарти где-то на заднем фоне восторженно верещал и дергал ногами в воздухе.

\- Я больше так не могу, - выдохнул я. Меня трясло, в голове как будто что-то разорвалось и расползалось, оставляя пустоту с рваными краями. – Он все равно это предвидел, какой смысл, - отдал я Шерлоку пистолет.

\- Нет, он не мог. И я, черт побери, не хотел показать ему, насколько это весело, - покачал он головой. Мориарти за ним заливался истеричным смехом. - Теперь он от нас не отстанет.

\- Почему не мог?

\- Потому что ты тоже расширен, Джон, - выдохнул мне Шерлок в лицо.

\- Что за чушь?

\- Нет, ты видел, как это было здорово? – продолжал верещать Мориарти. – Бум! И в потолок!

\- Шерлок, я же просила не стрелять в доме, - поднялась к нам миссис Хадсон, которая, видимо, за время нашего разговора успела вернуться из гостей.

\- О, здра-а-а-асти! – вынырнул из-за спинки кресла Джим и помахал рукой нашей домовладелице. – Привет от Китто!

\- Ох, - осела миссис Хадсон. – Что вы, молодой человек, такое…

\- Я потом объясню, миссис Хадсон, - заверил её Шерлок и отослал обратно.

\- Постарайся тут никого не убить, - показала она на пистолет в его руке, уходя.

\- Джон мне не даст, не бойтесь, - слабо улыбнулся он. Ага. Или наоборот. Мне стало стыдно. Правда, что на меня нашло?

\- Трогательная забота, - немного успокоившись, промяукал Джим. - Хочешь, скажу тебе, станешь ты как твой отец или нет? Тебя же это так беспокоит.

\- Ой ли, - усаживая меня в кресло (у меня подкосились ноги), вздохнул Шерлок. – Я знаю, что ты не можешь прочитать мое будущее, «гадалка». Сколько процентов сейчас было? Пятьдесят на пятьдесят? Захотелось поиграть в русскую рулетку? Настолько стало скучно?

\- Он не может предвидеть то, что я сделаю? – наконец осознав то, что сказал мне Шерлок, спросил я. Тот опустился на подлокотник кресла рядом и дернул рукой с Зигги, сопротивляясь , видимо, желанию почесать им в голове.

\- О, тебя-то я предвидеть могу, ты потряса-а-ающе предсказу-у-уем, - провыл Джим. – Вопрос в том, что я не могу предсказать действия тех, кто с тобой пообщался. Ты как глаз бури, как чумная Мэри, разносчик непредсказуемости. Главное, вроде бы есть вероятность того, что они будут вести себя, по большей части, в твою пользу, раз уж ты их так _тронул_ , - презрительно скривился он, - так нет, ничего подобного. Мортимер, зараза, я так рассчитывал на то, что он приведет к тебе Шерлока, когда ты был у Мэри, а он взял и сбежал.

\- Почему? Почему ты… рассчитывал на то, что он меня спасет? – Я тоже рассчитывал на это, и был разочарован, что Билли этого не сделал.

\- Думаешь, мне нужно было, чтобы Шерлок прошел расширение? Без обид. По крайней мере, не раньше, чем я, и не через мисс Адлер. Если бы не нетерпение Майкрофта, я бы сам предложил Шерли расширение, вернее, его бы ему предложил его отец. Вуаля – воссоединение семьи, слезы радости, Шерлок у меня в долгу. Ага. Разумеется. И все из-за этого труса Мортимера, - буркнул он.

«Ungeduld» - вспомнил я. Выходит, что в данном случае нетерпение Майкрофта сработало на пользу. Хорошо. Хотя ещё неизвестно, чем обернутся Шерлоку такого рода услуги от Той Женщины. Он не говорит, что она потребовала взамен, и я прячу голову в песок. Но я знаю, что нам это ещё аукнется. А ещё – Мортимер все же сделал то, что мне на самом деле помогло. Возможно, зная о планах Мориарти.

\- И как работает эта моя так называемая способность? – улыбнулся я.

\- Полагаю, как любая зараза, - сказал Джим, разглядывая свои ногти. - Половым путем, конечно, лучше всего, судя по Шерли. Видел бы ты себя со стороны, дорогуша - большое размытое пятно, - кинул он с отвращением Шерлоку. - Неудивительно, что мисс Адлер так и не пустила тебя к себе в постель. Бе. Я и сам сейчас не рискну. Так что не обольщайся.

Замечательные подробности, спасибо, Джим…

\- Я не спросил, как она передается, я спросил, как она работает! – рявкнул я.

\- Сейчас он ещё и это будет отрицать, - проворчал Мориарти, задирая ноги на подлокотник. – Почему все естественники такие тупые?

\- Они только выглядят такими, потому что работают на уровне подсознания, - бросил Шерлок в его сторону, на само деле объясняя мне. – Их интеллект куда выше нашего, иначе как ты объяснишь то, что в отличие от нас они умеют не только высчитывать окружающий мир, но и изменять его? Джон, ты вычисляешь окружающих тебя людей и умеешь влиять на них так, что их поведение перестает быть предсказуемым, причем даже с такими способностями как её и его. Ты – нейтрализатор их способностей.

\- Её способности все-таки идеальные, а обманул ты её, потому что… заразился от меня? – догадался я.

Шерлок кивнул.

\- Ты не уловил его приближения за четверть часа, как обычно, он нейтрализует тебя? – нахмурился я.

\- Я уловил.

\- Тогда зачем?

\- Очевидно, думал, что если сделает вид, что он - дурачок, то станет для меня менее привлекательным, - ответил за него Джим. – Зачем же было после выпендриваться со считкой? Я бы тебе и сам рассказал, что произошло с моей славной командой.

\- Упс, - безразлично пожал Шерлок плечами.

До меня кое-что дошло. Я взял его руку и сжал её.

\- Ты знал? Ты знал, что я… такой? Когда? – произнес я, пытаясь подавить ещё один приступ депрессии. – Когда ты узнал?

\- Когда считал тебя после собственного расширения. Ты что, думаешь, я всегда это знал? Ещё пару месяцев назад я бы сам посчитал всё это бредом.

\- Я тоже не знал, - поднял руки вверх Мориарти. – Я понял, что что-то тут нечисто, когда после своего расширения обнаружил, что те, кто с тобой общались на регулярной основе, нечитаемы. До этого я, как видишь по Мортимеру, тешил себя иллюзией, что могу предсказать их действия.

\- С чего ты решил, что во всем виноват я?

\- С того, что, кроме тебя, у них нет ничего общего. Эй, гений, раз ты так хорошо объясняешь, - крикнул он Шерлоку. – У твоего отца генетическая память, объясни _это_!

\- А что необъяснимого в генетической памяти? – хмыкнул Шерлок. – Кстати, Молли следует очень аккуратно изучить генеалогическое дерево своего будущего ребенка.

\- Ну, Х.Х.Холмса там нет, к сожалению. Хотя я смею надеяться на Джека Потрошителя – он может оказаться в любом из нас, - хихикнул он. - Все же, я поражаюсь тому, как ты к этому спокойно относишься. Твой отец, он же… - он восхищенно ахнул.

\- У него раздвоение личности, причем в нем всегда брали верх самые темные из его предков, - выплюнул Шерлок. - И даже Клэр, чудесная женщина, ставшая его женой, не смогла сдержать в нем зверя. Он слаб, мне нечем восхищаться, мне нечем гордиться. Я многому у него научился, но только в смысле «будешь плохо себя вести, станешь как он». За это я у него в неоплатном долгу, но ни на секунду не подумай, что я его уважаю. С его способностями, со всем этим опытом, который ему достался _даром_ , он мог бы стать самым мудрым человеком, а вместо этого только бездумно повторял преступления своих предков. Жалкое зрелище.

Боже, Шерлок. У меня аж мурашки по спине забегали. Да, он совершенно прав. С ним все в порядке по этому поводу. Я восхищенно улыбнулся ему.

\- Ты все ещё хочешь, чтобы я дал тебе рекомендации? – обратился к Джиму Шерлок. - Я знаю, что на самом деле ты пришел убедиться, что со мной куда интересней, но…

Ко мне вдруг в голову пришла неожиданно забавная идея, и я истерически расхохотался. Нет, я так и не поверил во всю эту чушь про разносчика непредсказуемости, но главное, что в это верят они сами, правильно?

\- Джон? – сжал мою руку Шерлок.

\- Ну, зачем ему ты, Шерлок, - помотал я головой. - Русская рулетка? Считаешь, это так интересно? Фифти-фифти? Либо убьет, либо нет? Это что, по вашему, идеальное развлечение? О… Нет, он пришел не для этого. Да, взять «рекомендации», но ему вовсе не нужно было ради этого тащиться к нам собственной персоной. Нет, он здесь ради меня. Да ведь, Джимми?

\- Да, Джонни, - растянул свою рептилью улыбку на всю морду Мориарти.

\- Может, я его лучше пристрелю? – считав с нас ответ, мрачно протянул Шерлок, покачивая пистолетом.

\- Нет, Шерлок, подумай о Греге.

\- К черту Грега, ты предлагаешь ему общаться с нами.

\- Да-да-да, - быстро закивал головой, как китайский болванчик, Джим.

\- _Тебе_ с ним вовсе не обязательно общаться, - пожал я плечами.

\- Да, Шерлок, вовсе не обязательно, мы и без тебя обойдемся, - противно пропищал Джим.

\- Да, Шерлок, съезди в Швейцарию, или где там этот самый Рейхенбах, повидайся с отцом, - предложил я спокойно.

\- А я займу твое место, - продолжил Джим свои мечтания. - Братец будет пускать меня на места преступлений и гордиться мной, когда я буду притаскивать ему преступников в зубах, сопровождаемый бравым Джоном Ватсоном. А дома я буду скучать и стрелять по стенам, а Джон будет меня развлекать и готовить мне чай. Идиллия!

\- Ты серьезно? – посмотрел на меня Шерлок.

\- Ты же ясновидящий, считай с меня, насколько я серьезно.

Он посмотрел на меня внимательно.

\- Но ты ведь даже не…

\- Это один из лучших способов избавиться от него навсегда, Шерлок, - перебил я его. Он получит свою непредсказуемость и отвалит играться с Ириной. Одним выстрелом двух зайцев. Пусть они там вдвоем изображают из себя Профессора Икс и Магнето, мне все равно.

\- Осталось решить один вопрос, - тем временем продолжал радоваться Мориарти. – Что будем делать с миссис Хадсон – пошлем её к Китто вместе с Шерли, или оставим здесь, потому что Бейкер Стрит без неё не Бейкер Стрит. Что думаешь, дорогой? – спросил он у меня.

\- Мы сделаем, как она сама захочет. Захочет она повидать мистера Хадсона - пусть едет, захочет остаться – пусть остается, _дорогой_.

\- Какой ты все-таки… _мягкосердечный_ , дорогой, - с презрением произнес Джим. – Может, я хочу, чтобы она осталась. Тогда не будем говорить ей вовсе о том, что он жив.

\- Согласен, - пожал я плечами. – Не стоит беспокоить бедную старушку.

\- А может, я хочу, чтобы она увиделась с Китто? Они были такой чудесной парой.

\- Ты _уже_ такой непостоянный, дорогой, - кивнул я. – Они определенно были красивой парой, не стоит отказывать им в свидании.

\- Кстати, половым путем будет быстрее, - внезапно переменил тему Мориарти.

\- М?

\- Ну, передача непредсказуемости.

\- А… Да, несомненно. Ты прав, это к тому же и самый надежный способ. Все мои девушки становились очень непредсказуемыми. Я каждый раз не ожидал того, что они меня бросят.

\- Ты переигрываешь, _дорогой_ , - осек он меня. – Я же вижу, что ты что-то задумал.

\- Кто? Я? – я улыбнулся той самой, зарезервированной специально для Майкрофта когда-то, улыбкой наглой невинности/невинной наглости. – Как такое возможно? Я ведь для тебя - открытая книга.

\- Хм… Действительно… - вгляделся он в меня. – На всякий случай предупреждаю, что Басту было приказано шарахнуть по вам из гранатомета, если я не выйду отсюда живым. Ну, и в принципе перебить вас всех, если со мной что-то случится.

\- Никто не собирается тебя убивать, - поднял я руки. - Смотри, - я отобрал Зигги у Шерлока. – Никто не будет больше стрелять, гранатами тем более.

\- Значит, ты действительно согласен… заразить меня?

\- Конечно. Ведь тогда ты от нас отстанешь.

\- Ну… В принципе… Вы определенно стали скучные какие-то. Хотя… - он уставился на Шерлока, наконец, догадавшись о моем финте. Но, так ничего и не разглядев в «большом размытом пятне», которое сидело на подлокотнике, скопировав мою улыбку, занервничал ещё больше. – Пойду я, наверное.

\- Да, не стоит нервировать Себастьяна. Приходи через неделю, договоримся о переезде. Просто раньше не получится, дела всякие, сам понимаешь…

\- Ну да… Ну да… Я понимаю, я без предупреждения… - не сводя подозрительного взгляда с нас обоих, он встал и вышел.

Шерлок последовал за ним со словами:

\- Я провожу.

Когда Шерлок вернулся, я буднично спросил:

\- Ну, и что ты с ним сделал?

Он вынул из кармана шприц. Я усмехнулся. Шерлок приложил палец к губам. М? – не понял я, но промолчал.

Он взял самые длинные щипцы-пинцет из своего инструментария и, встав на корточки, запустил их в ужаленное бронебойной кресло. Вынул пулю. Вернулся на кухню, сменил щипцы на пипетку, в которую набрал прозрачной жидкости из бутылки… Черт, из бутылки, что я недавно выставил из дома, который должен хотя бы сделать вид, что безопасен для детей! – задохнулся я от возмущения, но промолчал.

Он подошел ко мне с чашкой Петри, в которой перекатывалась сплющенная пуля, занеся над ней пипетку, проговорил кусочку металла елейным тоном:

\- Ты же и сам знаешь, что это было глупо, да? – и капнул.

Поставив чашку Петри с шипящей пулей на кофейный столик, Шерлок сел по-турецки рядом и поманил меня пальцем. Я спустился к нему на пол. Его палец ещё раз приложился к его губам, потом указал на уже почти растворившуюся пулю. Шерлок протянул мне защитные очки и лупу, которые тоже прихватил с кухни.

Где-то на этом моменте я уже догадался, что все это значит, но истерически рассмеялся только тогда, когда действительно разглядел в открывшихся внутренностях пули микросхемы, стремительно поглощаемые кислотой.

\- Думаю, уже можно говорить, - присмотрелся Шерлок к лужице, оставшейся от хитрого жучка.

\- Ну да, не думал же я, что Моран выстрелил, потому что запаниковал, - помотал я головой и сел обратно в не пострадавшее кресло. – Ну, малые дети, честное слово…

\- Кстати, ты блестяще изменил правила игры, - похвалил меня Шерлок, приземляясь на подлокотник с удобной мне левой стороны.

\- Он сам хотел поиграть, - прислонясь ухом к теплому боку, равнодушно сказал я. – Кто же ему виноват, что мы любим играть по своим правилам. Одно из которых – ты никогда не даешь мне знать обо всем, что задумал, и меня это вполне устраивает. Так, значит, ты знал, что он пришел за мной?

\- Разумеется.

\- Я уже говорил, что в тебе умирает великий актер?

\- Ага.

\- Шприц ты тоже, разумеется, переложил в карман заранее?

\- Конечно, пока ты переодевался.

\- Жаль, что он довольно быстро догадается о жучке. Он наверняка знает о поговорке «Великие умы мыслят одинаково».

\- Да, но главное: пока он додумается, как его вынуть… - хохотнул Шерлок. – Учитывая, что они так и не смогли извлечь его из тебя, насколько помнишь.

\- Но все-таки, как он не смог предвидеть этого? Это было довольно-таки… просто. Теперь, задним числом, я удивляюсь, почему не догадался сам, что ты собираешься делать.

\- Он не думает головой, не перебирает варианты, не строит предположения. Главная опасность расширенного состояния в том, что ты забываешь, как мыслить логически. Смысловые галлюцинации застилают весь мир. Ты убеждаешься, что они говорят правду, и веришь им дальше безоговорочно, а там, где эти бирки не подвешены, там, где ты видишь вместо надписей одни вопросы, ты и им веришь. Полагаю, так. Думаешь, что я делал почти неделю в России? Само-то расширение прошло за пару часов, но дальше я учился с ним жить. Не разобрался только с сопереживанием, так как это была не насущная потребность на тот момент.

\- А почему ты так боялся того, что Майкрофт, ну… естественник?

\- Ты смеешься? Теперь я ему, очевидно, _всем_ обязан. Не только тем, что он мне пытается всучить напрямую, а _всем_. Бррр… - передернуло его.

Я рассмеялся.

\- Значит, это всего лишь очередной эпизод войны сиблингов? И все? Вы неподражаемы. Оба. Кстати, это же означает, что он как-то по молодости неосторожно пожелал «владеть всей этой чертовой страной», да?

Шерлок тоже фыркнул смехом.

\- Да, по всей видимости. Черт, мне легче было, когда я собирался посылать Джиму благодарственную открытку. Кстати, так что мы будем с ним делать?

\- Сдадим Майкрофту на опыты? – пожал я плечами. Мне было, в общем-то, все равно. – Пусть твой брат пожелает ему и его шайке уже всего «хорошего». Или передадим Лестраду, пусть сам с ним нянчится, мы ему не бэбиситтеры. У нас скоро свой ребенок будет, спасибо.

\- Два дня до первых выходных с Питером, - кивнул, улыбаясь, Шерлок. – Я ему кое-что приготовил…

\- Да-да, - сказал я, надеясь, что это все же не бутыль с кислотой. - А у тебя будет новый товарищ по играм. - Я усмехнулся снисходительно, похлопав Шерлока по спине. В список тех, кого материнский инстинкт приравнивает к детям, Шерлок забыл вписать инфантильных мужей.

Я подумал, что сейчас неплохой момент, чтобы «окрестить» второе кресло, и перетащил Шерлока с подлокотника на себя. Скоро у нас вовсе не будет такой возможности, ведь правда? Даже если мы поселим Питера наверх, гостиница будет под запретом, а жаль. Столько неотработанных поверхностей…

О да, Новый Год будет нынче чудесным. Говорят, с кем его встретишь, с тем и проведешь, так? Новый Год, кстати, тоже семейный праздник.

**Author's Note:**

> Комментарии тут http://archiveofourown.org/works/9475214


End file.
